Wolfing Around
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: Bella moves back to La Push to live with her father Charlie. A visit to her best friend Jake changes her life in a way she doesnt understand. well, until its explained to her and even then she thinks them crazy, until something happens to make her believe
1. Surrender!

I sat on the plane to Seattle, waiting to take off so that I could listen to my music. I glanced out of the window and looked out at phoenix and sighed. I'll miss this place, I'll miss the unadulterated heat and my great group of friends.

I decided to move back to La Push, Washington, where I was born. My father still lives there and I'm going back live with him. Ever since my mother married Phil Dwyer — big time baseball star — they've been on the move. He has to go so many places for his job that she ends up going with him. I hated to be alone all the time so I thought it was time for a change. My father was a great man, however since I became a teenager I've spent less and less time with him. I haven't seen him for two years and I've missed him loads. we talked on the phone but sometimes that's not enough.

I felt someone sit down next to me and turned to see who it was. A young man — probably mid twenties — with thick, cropped strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a sprinkle of freckles dusted his cheeks and he had strong, sharp features. A total contrast seeing as though the hair and freckles made him look like a boy whereas the strong features made him look incredibly manly.

"Hey." he said, holding his hand out to me, well at least I'll have someone to talk to on this flight.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I took his hand and shook.

"Alfie." I gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Bella."

The plane took off and I took one last look at phoenix before we were off in the clouds.

Alfie and I spoke about loads of things. He told me about his life in phoenix and that he was visiting his parents in Seattle, we spoke about music and our favourite books and films. He was an interesting guy and it was good to have someone to talk to.

Once the plane landed I took off and collected my luggage, looking around for my father. I wasn't searching long when I heard his voice behind me.

"Bells?" I whipped around to find the same old Charlie. Dropping my bags I propelled myself into his arms and squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Daddy!" I yelled, causing people to stare and then smile.

"God, I've missed you, Bells." He squeezed me back and I huffed for breath, he was really strong.

"I've missed you too." he let go of me and held me and arms length. His eyes flickered over me as he took in all the changes that had happened over the last few years.

"Ah, Bells, you're so beautiful. So grown up." he sighed and gave me a smile. I took after my father in everything. He was 6'1" and I was 6ft, he was very well built, as was I. We both had rich chestnut hair and milk chocolate eyes. Skin that was a little pale unlike the deep gorgeous russet tones of most of La Push. And we both had the same signature smile, big and mischievous.

"You don't look to bad yourself, old man." he sniggered and picked up my bags and dragged me out to his truck. He chucked my bags in the bed of the red Chevy and we both hopped in, him in the drivers seat and me, shotgun.

The ride home was pleasant. We caught up more and chatted all the way home. He told me about his fishing trips with Billy Black, his best friend and our next door neighbour. He was going to come over for dinner tonight anyways and he was bringing his son and my best friend when I was home, Jacob. I cant wait to see him again. He was such a scrawny little boy when I saw him last. He was a year younger than me but we always got along like we were twins. If we ever had an argument it lasted all of two seconds before we would be talking and playing again.

As soon we got home I started unpacking, I opened my window and turned up Jeff Buckley's, Hallelujah.

"_I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don__'__t really care for music, do ya?__"_I sang along, as I folded clothes away and stuck up posters of my favourite bands and a large poster of one of my favourite movies; Cursed.

I changed the sheets of my bed from the lilac purple that they were, to black silk and chucked an extra pillow on there. I organised all my toiletries on my black lacquered vanity and filled the shelf on the wall by the window with CD's I'd brought with me. I left my laptop and I-pod on the bed and trudged downstairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen, cooking something or other. I glanced at the clock above his head, it was four o'clock. He was stirring something in a large silver pan, when he looked up.

"Everything unpacked?" he asked.

"Yep. Need any help?"

"Not here. Could you do me a favour and go next door and tell Billy to come over at around six-thirty. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Sure thing."

I bounce out through the living room and out the front door. Walking down the path, thinking about planting flowers to brighten the place up a bit. I went the next house to the right, the last one on this street and knock on the old red door. I heard boisterous male laughter coming from within the house and then the squeak of wheels.

The door opened revealing Billy Black in his wheelchair. A huge smile lighting up his face as he realised it was me. I laughed and bent down to hug him, squeezing him tight as he hugged me back.

"We've missed you here, Bells." his voice was deep and warming.

"I've missed you guys too." I let go of him and straightened up, taking in his aged appearance, he was still looking good for a man of his age. His bright eyes and amiable smile made him look a lot younger.

"Charlie said to come over at about six-thirty. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely, dear." Another roar of rowdy laughter came from the living room followed by a few '_ooo__'__s_' and '_ahhhh__'__s_'. Billy chuckled.

"Come, come. You must go and see Jacob. He has his mates round, hence the laughter." he motioned for me to go into the living room and then wheeled off to the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the room on the right the laughter came again and I moved further in the room to see seven giants sitting around the television. A few scattered on the floor, with X-Box controllers in their hands and a few lounging on the large couch.

I searched for Jacob in the group and blinked vigorously when I found him laying on the couch. He was huge. Legs long and thick, his large biceps on show as well as his ripped and defined abs. His shiny black hair fell to his shoulders. He was hot. I couldn't believe this was my scrawny little best friend.

"Baby J?" I called out, using my nickname that I gave him. He hates it 'cause it always reminds him that he's younger than me.

His head shot up as did the heads of all the others. His eyes widened and his handsome face stretched into a happy smile. He jumped up and ran over to me. Wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off of the ground, spinning me around.

"Bella!" he hollered as I began to get dizzy.

"Baby, put me down. You crazy fool." he set me back down and I studied his new hot bod. "Wow, Jake. Your so _big._"

A snigger came from across the room, in front of the T.V.

"That's what she said." said a tall, lean guy with wavy black hair that fell to his chin. A few of the others laughed, all apart one who was just staring. He looked like the eldest.

"Ok, I suppose I asked for that one." I chuckled and shook my head, "But look at you Jake, your so…so…hot." I said honestly, he laughed at me and ran his hand through my hair, before turning us toward his mates.

"Guys, this is Bella. We used to take baths together. I have pictures to prove it." they all raised their eyebrows.

"Thanks for that introduction, Jake. I'm gunna get Dad to take that picture down from the fireplace." he laughed at me, and one of his friends spoke up.

"Aww, that's you in that picture?" my mouth dropped.

"You've seen it?" his chocolate eyes looked a little shifty.

"Erm…yeah. We all have. We go round Charlie's all the time."

"Oh my god, I'm so going to burn that picture." Billy chose that time to wheel in.

"What picture?"

"The one of Jacob and I in the bath on Dad's fireplace." I answered.

"Aw, but that's a cute picture. I have the same one, framed in the hallway upstairs." he said innocently.

"WHAT!" I ran upstairs and saw the offending picture, hung right where everyone could see it. A six year old me and a five year old Jacob sitting in a white pool of bubbles.

"PEDOPHILES!" I yelled down the stair and heard everyone laughing, including Billy. I ran back down the stairs and jumped on Jake's back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he enclosed his large hands around my thighs.

"Bells, these are my guys. Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam. The other three aren't here, but they are Collin, Brady and Leah." he pointed out each one as he said their name.

I realised that Sam had been the one staring and I observed him for longer then the others. He was big, his muscles were large but delicately defined, his shoulders were so wide that they took up the width of the couch. His skin was a rich russet hue and his hair was a chopped, thick, shiny ebony. His eyes were a dark brown. The worst part was that he had no shirt on, like the others, however his ripped abs were killing me and it didn't help that his denim shorts were hanging low on his hips, revealing a delicious V that carried on beneath the material.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Bella." they said in unison. I giggled before I realised how hot Jacob's skin was.

"Jeez, Baby, I could fry eggs on you. You're boiling." I rubbed my hands over his chest, secretly liking the feel of all this new muscle. Hey what can I say, I'm a girl, I'm allowed.

"Stop doing that." Jake shook from side to side, dislodging my hands.

"I'm sorry, that must be really uncomfortable for ya." I said sarcastically, he just laughed.

"No, it just tickles." I shook my head and squeezed my thighs, silently telling him I wanted down. He patted my thigh before letting go. I landed elegantly on my feet, knees bent, and then straightened out to my full height.

"Whoa momma, you're tall for a girl." Quil said, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"What are you saying?" he bit his lip.

"Erm…erm…that you're tall."

"Are you saying girls cant be tall?" ok, so I may be a little sensitive about my height.

"No" he squeaked.

"I'm not the tallest woman in the world. She's like up there." I pointed toward the ceiling. "She's a lot tall than you. You probably look like an ant to her. She will squish you." Billy patted my hand.

"She's a bit touchy when it comes to her height." he explained.

"Damn straight, I am. It means that I cant wear heals!" I stomped my foot and huffed.

"There, there, baby, you can wear heals around us. Were all taller than you." Jacob soothed and ran his hand through my locks again, letting it settle at the small of my back. I wiped away a fake tear and sniffed.

"S'pose." I huffed and he gave a deep chuckle.

"Always the drama queen." Jake whispered, so I punched him on the arm. He rubbed the spot and everyone in the room frowned at me.

"What did I do?" I held my hand up in mock surrender.

"Ouch!" Jacob said, his voice held disbelief for some reason. I flexed my biceps and kissed them.

"I've be working on my upper and lower body strength. My stamina too. Lots of…running." I shot a glance at Billy, lucky I remembered he was in the room at the last minute and manage to change my words. Although I don't think he was fooled.

"Oh…_running_." Embry said, nodding his head, exceeding in doing a crappy impression of someone who had no clue what I was talking about. Sam raised his eyebrows and spoke up.

"I bet I could teach you a thing or two about _running_." his voice was deep and sensual. I cocked an eyebrow this time and smirked.

"I'll bet. I'll be looking forward to our _running _sessions."

"Plural, huh?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, I can _run._" Paul yelled from the corner. Billy held his hands up in the air.

"I'm leaving, I don't need to hear about this." he turned his chair around.

"What do you mean, Uncle Billy?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, I don't need to hear my beautiful Bella talking about _sex_." I gasped in mock horror.

"We weren't talking about _sex_, yuck, we were talking about _running_. Silly Uncle Billy."

"Yeah, I was young once too, Kid." he replied.

"Eww, Uncle Billy, gross." he chuckled and wheeled out, "My virgin ears."

"Virgin, ha!" I looked at Jared.

"What you trying to say?"

"There's nothing virgin about you, sweetheart."

"What you trying to say?" I repeated and shoved my hands onto my hips and stood feet, shoulder width apart. My warrior stance.

"Come on. You just ooze sex." I looked down at myself and then lifted my head.

"I do?" all the heads in the room began to nod vigorously. I slowly started to lift the bottom of my t-shirt up.

"So if I was to start by taking my top off, everyone of you would find me irresistible" I chuckled to myself. All of a sudden Jake jumped in front of me and started pulling my shirt down.

"Hey, what was that for, I wanted to see whether my theory was right" I pouted up at Jake, this seem to shake all the guys out of their hypnotic trance, causing them to chuckle

"I don't care, you will not strip in front of them around me and I don't care if your theory was right or wrong, it stops now" he shouted

"Well you know what to do then, turn around and walk out of the door then you wont be around." I replied while sticking my tongue out at him.

"If your not careful, I will bite your tongue off,"

"Oh kinky, where do you want me, on the table or in your bed, I'm up for anything." I teased while raising my eyebrows at the guys. Jacob's eye widened but he didn't back down, we teased each other like this constantly.

"Not on the table, babe. Bent over the table, now we can do that." I chuckled but someone wasn't happy as something like a growl sounded throughout the room.

"What the fuck." everyone stiffened and looked toward Sam, he widened his eyes a little and then narrowed them, in some kind of silent message that all the guys understood. However it just freaked me out. I could imagine that look in a horror movie.

Jake narrowed his eyes and moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Anywho…that's a whole lotta testosterone going on." I took an awkward deep breath, and look at my watch, five-thirty. I had been here an hour and a half already. Dang. "Ok, Baby. I'm gunna go. I'll see you in about an hour." I reached up and pecked Jake on the corner of the mouth. "Dad will be freaking out." as soon as I said these words, dad came waltzing through the living room.

"There you are, Bella. What was taking you so long?" he practical yelled in my ear,

"I'm so sorry, I got talking with the boys, their alright actually alright for some of Jakes friends" this caused a lot of jaw dropping, looking at all the sad looking faces,

"Just kidding guys, learn to take a joke" just as I was saying this Billy decided to come into the living room,

"Hey Charlie, you missed Bella freaking out about the fact that we still have the picture of her and Jake in the bath, oh and that fact that everyone has seen it including Sam." I shuddered inwardly and gave Billy evils.

"I don't care that _Sam_, has seen it. I care that anyone that comes in this house and my house can see it. Its not right. I don't care about _Sam._" all eyebrows raised and Jake pinched me gently on the hip.

"Protesting a bit much there aren't you." he smirked at me.

"No" I said dragging the word out. Jake, and the guys looked at me with raised eyebrows, feeling my cheeks start to blush I quickly stammered out.

" I erm ….. I erm …. I'm gonna go and check dinner… yer erm check dinner."

"Are you tongue tied by my beauty." Sam batted his eyelashes and I flipped him off.

"No, I'm tongue tied by your asshole-ness."

"Is that even a word?" he smirked.

"In my world it is. Get over it, Fido." I flipped him off again, just 'cause I can.

"Why are you calling me, Fido?"

"'Cause you seem like a dog to me." All the guys laughed at that, a little to much if I say so myself. Like I was missing an inside joke or something. I slowly backed out of the living room, tipped toed to the door and carefully opened it, just as I was about to step outside Jake called out

"Hey, were has Bells gone?"

I ran as I heard them all scurry out of the living room, I jumped over the hedge landing on my feet and legged it to the door as I opened it, I looked back and saw them all watching me with their mouths open,

"Muhahahaha, suck on that bitches, you got owned, See you later Jake" I was just about shut the door when I turned back to Sam

"Hey, Fido I forgot, watch out for a secret present on your doorstep, it'll be your dog collar" I pushed the door closed but Sam came out of nowhere and shoved it back open, I yelped and legged it upstairs only to hear his heavy footfalls behind me.

I made it to my bedroom and tried to shut the door, but he was on the other side, shoving against it.

"Surrender, Surrender!" I hollered, still pushing with all my might at the door but he was to strong.

"Never!" he yelled back, I couldn't hold the door any longer so I ran to the other side of the room but before I got there, two arms wrapped around my waist and I was being slung onto my bed, which gave an almightily groan as I bounced up and down.

He pounced on me, his weight settling on top of me, the slight pressure of his body pressed against mine made my stomach flutter. Then he started to tickle me.

I squealed when he found my ticklish spot, just above my hips. Twisting and turning, flattening my hands out on his hot chest and pushed as hard as I could, he moved slightly but then pressed into my hands, applying pressure that I couldn't fight against.

I squealed again as his hands squeezed my sides. He gave a cheer of triumph when we realised that he'd found my spot. He kept squeezing and lightly pinching the same spot, 'till he had me weeping.

"OK, you win. Please stop, I cant stand it anymore." somewhere downstairs I heard Embry's voice say something that sounded much like 'that's what she said.'.

Sam stilled his hands on my hips but didn't move them. He just laid there, above me, and we stared at each other for a while. I studied his eyes. The deep, warm mahogany screamed emotion at me. Emotions that confused me. Adoration, respect and most of all…love.

He said nothing, his gaze flickered over my face and landed on my lips and I felt for certain that he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. Something deep inside of me warmed at the thought and whined when he took to long. Some part of me knew that he was the one for me. I don't know how and I don't know why, but it knew and it planned on doing something about it.

He bent his head down, resting it in the crook of my neck. I felt him inhale and then shudder, his body vibrating above mine. Then his placed a kiss on my neck, his tongue flicked out swiftly, tasting me. He shuddered again and pushed himself up.

He flashed me a great smile, dazzling me. "See you at dinner." then he was gone, out of my room, out of my house. But not out of my heart.

Wait, what? Dinner?

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N -please review, i want to know what you think of my story!!! xxx**


	2. Dream guy?

I found out that Dad had gone and invited all the guys to dinner after finding out we got on well. I pretending to be indifferent about it when really my stomach was fluttering at the thought of seeing Sam again. I felt pathetic. Never had I wanted a guy this badly. They had wanted me, done stupid things to gain my attention. Never had I been the one pining. I missed my girl friends. I needed them here at a time like this.

I took a quick shower and left my hair to dry down in natural waves. I pulled on a black pleated skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a casual Aerosmith t-shirt, I preferred to stay barefoot so I didn't bother with putting my pumps on.

I turned up Beyonce's, _Radio_, and danced around my room. Singing along as usual. I could hear the male voices from downstairs but I didn't care for now, I just let the music sooth me.

After another few minutes I bounced down the stairs, my skirt flowing around my thighs. I jumped the last two steps and turned, loping into the living room and entering with a giant smile. Cheerful as always. Pfft.

The younger guys were only still only wearing shorts.

"Jesus, don't you guys ever wear shirts?" I asked, Billy and Dad chuckled.

"Why does our half-nakedness bother you, beautiful?" Sam said, I raised my eyebrows, no-one missed the nickname he had given me yet no-one acted the way they normally would. Dad wasn't threatening to shoot, Billy wasn't threatening to ram him with his hot wheels and Jake didn't have him in a head lock, like they had done when that foul Mike Newton from forks had called me beautiful that time on the beach.

I purposely dropped my voice to a low, seductive drawl. Wanting to get a reaction out of somebody.

"_Your_ half-nakedness doesn't bother me. If anything, it annoys me." he gave a visible shudder and I smirked, pleased. I saw out of the corner of my eye the other guys in the room keeping themselves from laughing. Even Dad. I think they knew what I was up to. Clever guys.

"Why does it a-annoy you?" Sam stuttered and Seth let out a laugh and then covered his mouth with his hand.

I lent forward, leaning against the couch that Sam was lounging on. I kept leaning until my face was only inches from his. I licked my lips and his gaze was immediately drawn there.

"Because it means that your not completely naked and we're wasting precious time." my voice was still low, he watched my mouth form the words and licked his lips. He lent forward, trying to close the distance between us, to have a taste, but I wasn't having any of it. I pulled back and turned toward dad.

"When dinner ready? I'm starving." I smiled sweetly as the boys burst out laughing, some rolling on the floor, clutching their sides. Sam was in the same position. Leant forward, one arm braced on the arm of the couch as he had moved to kiss me. But I was no longer there and he had realised I'd been teasing him. The desire in his eyes burned me.

Dad chuckled, "That wasn't very nice, Bella." he said, I waved my hand at him.

"Its his own fault."

"How is it?" Sam said incredulously, he started to get up and I narrowed my eyes.

"You tickled me and then all that shuddering you were doing on top of me was creepy. I thought I might've had to change the sheets when you were done." the guys went into another round of laughter and Sam blushed. The pink tint showing even through the rich tone of his skin. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Dad and Billy looked at Sam with disapproving expressions.

"Sam." Dad growled, and I smirked. Sam held his large hands up in mock-surrender.

"I got carried away, I'm sorry but she smelt sooo good." he closed his eyes at the memory and I shivered.

"Can I just say ewww?" Sam opened his eyes, "I smelt so good you almost came?" I raised my eyebrows.

"BELLA!" dad yelled.

"Sorry, daddy." I mumbled and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Who said _almost?_" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Eww, Sam. don't say that, its gross. Your wearing the same shorts." I pointed out. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't really. Here you can check." he moved his hands to his buttons.

"No thanks, something might bite me." I took a step back and dad shook his head.

"Stop this talk now." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Daddy, I think you should punch him." I stomped my foot, "If you don't, I will."

"Why do you want to hit me?" Sam crossed his arms over his wide chest and stood up, coming to stand in front of me so that he encased me his shadow. He towered over me and I tilted my head up to see his face.

"Because your getting on my nerves." I didn't back down, instead stood on my tip toes of get some extra height.

"How am I?" he tipped his head down a little. I was faintly aware of the silence in the room.

"You make my blood boil, you just have to breath to annoy me." I knew this wasn't necessarily the truth. He scared me, well not him exactly, but what he made me feel. The need that riddled my body was not what I wanted. I wanted to be in charge of myself.

He lowered his head more, so that his breath fell on my lips. "That's not anger that sends fire through your veins, Bella, and you know that. Its desire. You want me, I want you. As easy as that." he leaned closer and I moved back. "What are you scared of, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not scared of anything." I snapped. I turned away to face the guys who were all staring. I could feel the heat from Sam's body against my arm.

"Dad, do you need any help bringing the food out?" I heard Sam let out an exasperated sigh and turn to sit back down. Dad looked at me, his eyes filled with emotion that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yeah, baby. Guys go and sit at the table." the boys filed around the dining table, choosing seats as dad and I went into the kitchen. There were plates out on the side with two thick burgers and fries and vegetables piled on each one.

"Bella." Dad started.

"I don't want to talk about it, daddy." I picked up some plates.

"Ok honey. Just know, Sam is a great guy. He wouldn't hurt you. Ever." I sighed and made my way out of the kitchen, and placed a plate in front of Billy, Jake and Seth. Then went back as dad put a plate in front of Sam, Embry and Quil, I brought out plates for Paul and Jared and dad brought our own plates out. He sat at the head of the table and I was next to Jake and opposite Sam.

Everyone began to eat simultaneously, they shoved their burgers into their mouths like starving hobo's. I watched, disgusted, and Billy — the only other person not eating like a pig — chuckled. I shook my head and nibbled on a fry and I dissembled my burgers. Taking the meat and lettuce out of the buns. Without thinking I placed my burger buns on Jakes plate, like I normally would. I was a meat girl, I preferred not to have the taste of meat disguised by the bread.

Jake smiled at me and took the top bun and placed some fries in it and wrapped it around them. He dipped the end in ketchup and took a bite, then held it out for me to take a bite. I hated bun on my burgers but around my fries was ok. Well in this case my bun was around Jacobs fries. Hehe.

I smiled and lent forward, wrapping my lips around it and taking a bite. I chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, Jake smiled.

"S'kay, thanks for giving me your buns." his smile widened and I coughed to hide my laugh.

"Your very welcome, babe." I saw dad suddenly glance at Sam, he look worried, which confused me, I wonder what that's about.

I tucked into my meat, cutting it up and using my fork to pick it up, unlike these guys.

"I got you a present." Jacob announced, I narrowed my eyes on him, too used to the indecent presents my friends back home got me.

"You did?"

"Yeah, don't look so murderous. Bad present experience or something?" I thought back to the time where mum and Phil walked in on me being ambushed by what my mates would have called normal birthday presents, that consisted of an entire collection of sex toys, and choked out a laugh.

"Something like that." everyone looked at me curiously, "You don't want to know, trust me." I laughed again when the image of Phil's blushing face and my mum stuttering to get words out, came to mind.

"Okay." Jake pulled out a small green bag that I knew instantly. Toffee crunch hot cocoa power. The best hot chocolate ever.

I squealed and grabbed the bag, pulling it to my chest. I pecked Jacob on the lips and jumped when a loud growl went through the room. Jacob gripped my waist as we all turned to Sam. He was shaking violently and Jacob gripped me harder.

"Sam, calm down." Paul, Jared and Dad all said in unison. I frowned.

"Sam?" I said softly, I don't know what it was that told me what to do but I did it anyways. He looked up at me, still shaking.

I leaned over the table and brushed my fingertips across his cheeks. Jake's hold tightened and tried to pull me back but he couldn't. I flattened my hand out and cupped Sam's face. His skin was smooth and soft.

He stop shaking almost as soon as I touched him and nuzzled my hand. He sucked in deep breaths and I ran my hand through his hair. I don't know what was going on but I knew he had to calm down. I don't know what made him like this either.

I removed my hand and sat back in my seat. Sam flashed me a small smile. Everyone stayed quiet. I think they were waiting for me to ask questions but I really didn't want to know.

"Thanks for the present Jake. I love it." the all seemed to take a deep breath.

"It's ok, its always been your favourite" I smiled.

"Ever since that time when we both got colds and Uncle Billy made it for us." he chuckled and then frowned, causing me to copy him.

"Don't go away again, Bella." he pleaded, it broke my heart to see him like this. Everyone stared at me. "We need you around here. Its great to have you back. I don't want to let go again."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I like it here. I missed you so much." I blinked the tears away but one fell down my cheek. Jake wiped it away with his fingertips.

"Promise me, again."

"I promise, Jacob. I promise." I smiled at him and then dad, "besides, I always preferred dad, don't tell my mum that though. Its just dad and I are so alike." I smiled at my father, who's eyes were watering. He gave me a great, happy smile.

Everyone started eating again and soon enough the food was gone but we all kept on talking at the table. It was like a huge family and I loved it. But it was kinda me against the guys. I needed my girls.

A buzzing sound filled the room and everyone went silent. I jumped as my phone vibrated against the wooden seat between my thighs. It was the only place I could put it, I didn't have pockets. Jake looked down and saw my phone vibrating between my thighs and lifted his head, raising his eyebrows at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my phone, as soon as I lifted above the table, the room filled with coughing from different guys. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone, it was Sofia, one of my best friends in Phoenix, she probably had it speaker phone. I flipped my phone up.

"What up, bitches." I laughed into the phone.

"HEY BELLA!" the chorus of voices yelled down the phone and I knew the whole gang was on the line — Sofia, Ava, Wyatt, Rylan, Evelyn and Nathaniel.

I giggled and put them on speaker phone so that the voices weren't damaging my ear drums.

"Hey, guys. I'm missing you loads!"

"We're missing you too Bells!" Wyatt said solemnly.

"And your sexy ass!" Evelyn yelled, crazy bitch. I cringed and then laughed. I saw dad shake his head and the guys laugh.

"Why thank you Eve." I giggled.

"S'kay." the gang laughed.

"Hey, Bells. Have you spoken to your bestest fwend in da whole wide world yet. What was his name again…john…jack…" Nathaniel's voice was riddled with mock jealousy

"Jacob." I offered.

"Ah yes, _Jacob_," he gave a sniff of distaste, " Have you spoken to _it_?" he did not just call Jake, _it._ I felt Jacob stiffen beside me.

"Watch your mouth, Nathaniel Carson Blake, don't make me fly back over there just to kick your ass!" my voice was venomous and Jake stroked my hair in thanks.

The gang giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Bella." Nate muttered, sounding like a wounded puppy. The gang laughed again.

"Yeah, Bells, did you speak to the guy you never shut up about."

I laughed, "I'm not that bad, I missed him, is all." I looked at Jake and he was smiling widely at me. "And yeah, I spoke to him, he's here now with his mates."

"Nice…any hot ones?" Ava asked, I heard a whack and a squeal. Dunno what that was about.

"Is Jacob still scraggy or is a _man_?" Ava whooped, I giggled.

"There is so much manliness going on, I'm about to faint. Talk about buff, he's _smoking_ hot." I laughed at Jacob's blush, "he's got muscles in place I didn't know existed." I added, giggling to myself.

"Ooo, I want man porn! Get him naked and send me a picture!" I gasped.

"SOFIA!" all the girls in the gang laughed hysterically and the guys chuckled. "That is not going to happen."

"Why, didn't your mother ever teach you to share." I buried my face in my hands and groaned.

"Is he your dream guy, Bells? What would her dream guy be like again, Eve?" I tried to grab the phone to turn the speaker off but Jake grabbed it and threw it to Paul.

"Ah, where shall I start? Hmm, okay, he has to be very tall, so that she can wear heels around him" oh god, " He has to have bulging…muscles." shit there was so much suggestion in her voice. The guys silently laughed, apart from Billy and dad, who were just sitting quietly. I think dad really wanted to know what my dream guy would be like, so he can watch out for the dude.

"Smooth, tanned skin that makes her mouth water. Dark, endearing eyes and full kissable lips." Eve giggled, " chopped, thick hair that she can run her fingers through, whenever she wanted. He has to be bossy and a little arrogant at times just so she can put him in his place." Everyone raised their eyebrows at this and I blushed. The worst thing was that they were virtually painting a picture of Sam and everyone here — especially Sam — knew that.

"He has to know what she wants and give it to her." Rylan butted in, I groaned again.

"Hey that's not true. I'm quite capable of using Phil's money to buy myself what I want." the gang laughed.

"What else." I could nigh on see Eve, tapping one of her long fingers on her chin. "He has to love you completely and truly. He has to be intelligent and caring and funny. He must be able to play games with you without thinking your childish. And he has to have read a good book in the last few months."

"And the most important thing of all." Ava butted in, "He has to have a huge, thick…"

"FOOT!" I screamed in desperation. I would die if she finished that sentence around my father. I should never have put the damn thing on speakerphone.

I looked around the table to find dad and Billy in shock and Sam staring at me, his eyes drowned in lust and adoration and amusement. The rest of the guys were wetting themselves in silent laughter. I am so going to get them back.

The gang laughed hysterically on the other end.

"So Bells. Is Jacob this guy?" Wyatt asked.

"No." I said, Jacob and the guys had calmed down and were listening now. There was no way to get my phone back as it was in Paul's hands at the other end of the table. "Jake has long hair and is never arrogant toward me. He also doesn't read anything unless it's a car or porn magazine." I giggled and Jake tapped me on the back of the head.

"Damn. What about any of his friends, any of those your guy?" Sofia added, secretly hoping. I glanced under my lashes at Sam quickly and moved my eyes back to the phone.

"No, guys, no-one here." I lied, I didn't look anywhere but at the phone, knowing that I wouldn't like the looks on the others faces.

"Aw, I'm sure your just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings." Nate said.

"Why would I do that? I don't care about your feelings." I teased, I loved them all really.

"I think that's exactly what you said when we broke up." Nate laughed and the tension in the room just got a lot thicker.

"You may be right, but oh well, we weren't right for each other." the guys giggled on the other end, "We fought most of the time as a couple." I added.

"Yeah but you have to admit it, when we weren't fighting we were having an amazing time." his voice had acquired a husky tone

I scoffed "Yeah, a great time." sarcasm coated my voice.

Nate and I had date a few months back, we were both talking about how we wanted someone and decided to give each other a try. However we just ended up arguing all the time and then having hot, angry make-up sex. It was obvious that the relationship wasn't working so we decided to leave it at that. At least we tried. Afterwards we went back to how it was before. Nothing was awkward, it was all the same. We joked about it all the time now.

Our gang is really close. We let nothing come between us. We've all been through a lot together, we've all grown up together. A few of us have been involved with each other in one way or another.

"We all know that Bella preferred me to Nate anyways." Rylan stated making me chuckle. Rylan and I had lost our V card to each other. It happened after we caught my boyfriend and his girlfriend having an affair 'cause neither of us would put out. They hadn't realised we caught them and carried on.

Rylan and I went back to his place and chatted about it. We decided that we wanted to give our virginity to someone we loved and trusted and we automatically chose each other. Although we didn't love each other romantically, we did love each other as friends.

After the first time, we became somewhat addicted, and that lead to many, many sleepless nights together. But we stopped when he got a girlfriend and just didn't start again when they broke up.

"NEVER!" Ava hollered, "We all know I was Bella's best!" I laughed along with the gang. Jacob looked at me incredulously, which made me laugh harder. Truth is I did have sex with Ava, because I wanted to experiment and she's known for her interest in both sexes. Also she's one of my best friends and I love and trust her, I couldn't have done it with anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah. Moving on. I'm so hanging up on you." I chuckled, I saw other the guys were still staring at me, mouths open. Dad had his hands over his ears and he was shaking his head. Billy had his head on the table, eyes closed.

"Off to watch one of your werewolf movies again?" Eve asked, apparently this was interesting information cause everyone stared at me with curious expressions.

"What's wrong with my werewolf movies?" I asked.

"I dunno, but your so obsessed with the things, I think its just cause you like hairy men." I choked on my water.

"No way. I don't do hairy!" I giggled to myself and cast a glace at Sam's chest. Completely smooth and hairless — thank god. "I just think that werewolves rule and those cold, dead, vampires should go suck cock — les, they should go suck cockles, instead of blood." all the boys around me whooped and I raised my eyebrows. Weird.

"Want a werewolf to call your own, hey Bella." I giggled.

"I wouldn't mind one." I looked up at the guys who were smiling tightly. "But imagine being one. Running free with all the nature around you." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm hanging up now."

"No, sweet Bella. Do not leave us!" Wyatt cried out.

"Bye, guys. Love you! Call me again so we can set up a time for you to visit me!" there was squealing and laughter.

"Hell yeah. Love you Bells." Nate called.

"LOVE YOU BELLS!" the rest shouted and I chuckled again.

"Bye!" I motioned to Paul to flip my phone back over and he did, then he chucked it to me.

"Thanks for that guys." I spat out and they all laughed at me. I turned to dad and smiled innocently. "Daddy, I love you." this just sent the guys into another round of laughter and dad looked at me and the smiled. He couldn't resist it when I called him daddy, and gave him the full-blown Bella puppy dog look.

Dad and Billy took all the plates out and then returned to the table and the we all began chatting animatedly for a while.

"Bells, the guys and I spoke earlier and we've decided something." Jake said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-oh, this does not sound got. Shoot. Give me all you've got."

"That's what she said." Embry interrupted, causing us all to groan, but I had to laugh too, he was cute.

"Anyways." Jake said, dragging out the word. "We decided to give you the honour of attending our guys sleepover tomorrow night." I gave a fake gasp.

"Oh my. What an honour. Spending the night with an group of guys, before you know it I'm gunna lose my chest and grow a di — penis." I changed the last word to a better term as my father was in the room yet I still had to put my point across. I need women around.

"God, I hope not." Sam mumbled, I don't think I was suppose to hear but I did. The guys started unsuccessfully trying to cover their laughs with coughs, as if I was missing out on something.

"Whatever. Sure Jake, sounds good, I'll be there." with my extra short pyjamas just to make Sam squirm. Mwahahahaha.

"Cool."

"So, please tell me some of you guys have girls. I'm dying of testosterone overload already." I looked around at the table of guys.

"Yep, I do, her name is Kim. She's amazing." I stared into Jared's glazed eyes and saw so much love I had to turn away. It was weird to think about being able to love like that.

"I cant wait to meet her." I smiled, "Anyone else?"

"No, not really." what does that mean? not really. "There is Leah though, she's Seth's sister. However she's not known to be the nicest of people." Jake told me.

"That's an understatement." Embry muttered.

"Ah, well. I'll meet her and see."

"What about you Jacob? No girl?" he laughed.

"Nope." he popped his lips on the 'p'. "No girl."

I thought for a second, "Good, otherwise I would have had to beat you up for not telling me right away." he scoffed.

"Bring. It. On. I could beat you easily now! In fact lets wrestle." he flexed a large bicep.

"Oh, just because you've buffed up doesn't change anything, Mr Black. I can still beat you down as easily now as I could when you were that skinny little boy I used to sing to until we fell asleep, when I was down for my summer visits." I waved a hand at him an he chuckled.

"They have pictures of when we did that you know." He nodded his head toward dad and Billy.

"I bet they do. I remember them basically following us around with those darn cameras." Dad and Billy laughed and Jake and I shook our heads. I turned back to Jacob.

"Stay with me tonight?" I pleaded, he smiled and turned to dad, in silent query. Dad looked as if there was a battle raging on in his head. He never taken this long to decide if Jake could stay. He always said yes instantly and now he had to think about it. Everyone waited in silence, until his face blanked and he sighed.

"Sure." he muttered, looking guilty for something. What the hell is going on? Jake turned back to me and smiled.

"Great." I put some fake enthusiasm in my voice because I was really confused. "So, guys tell me about yourselves." I looked at all the guys and waited.

"Well, Quil, Jacob and I are all in the same year at school, all Juniors, now." Embry informed.

"You and Quil are both sixteen, right?" he nodded, "How old are the rest of you?"

"Seth is fifteen, Jared is eighteen, as is Paul. Collin and Brady are both thirteen and Sam is twenty-two." I raised my eyebrows at this. Twenty-two, I wasn't expecting that, I knew he was older 'cause he looks it. He looks like a man. But twenty-two, Yowch.

"Oh, are Collin and Brady coming to the sleepover tomorrow." Jake chuckled and nodded. "Why is that funny?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Its just, I cant wait to see their reaction to you. They've only just come out of the 'girls have cooties' stage and fancy themselves as charmers." I giggled

"Aww, I cant wait to meet them." I ran a hand through my hair and heard a faint gasp, but ignored it. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

I didn't have to go to school until Monday and it was Thursday today, which meant that I had tomorrow to try and find something to do.

"Not much, everything's in Seattle really. We should all go up there sometime." I nodded eagerly, "Otherwise there's the beach and just hanging around…" he trailed off, leaving me unsatisfied with the answer, I was going to be all alone tomorrow.

"Bella," Dad started and my eyes widened, it was his serious voice that he never used unless I was in trouble or something. I instinctively put my hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't do it?" I yelped, and everyone laughed at me.

"Don't worry Bells, your not in trouble." I let out a huge breath. "I was just going to tell you about the bonfire we're having next Friday, on the beach. You in?" by the look in his eyes I knew that I didn't actually have a choice in the matter.

"Sure, daddy. But why did you use your serious voice to tell me about a bonfire?"

He wrung his hands together and frowned, "Well, we have something to tell you and we'll be doing it there." I raise my eyebrows.

"Thanks for that dad, now I'm gunna spend a week worrying that its something that's going to change my life or some crap like that."

Everyone's eyes widened and they all stiffened.

"Shit, its gunna change my life isn't it?" why were they acting like this.

"No don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine." dad reassured me and I took a deep breath.

"Drinks anyone?" Dad, Billy and Sam asked for beers and the rest asked for coke. I grabbed the cokes first and then the beers, setting them down in front of Billy, dad and lastly Sam. Stealing a glance at his gorgeous face and I did so. And returned to my seat, I glance quickly at the clock, it was only nine, so we could talk for longer.

I saw Sam raise his beer bottle and tip his head back, revealing the long column of his throat. I was sitting right in front of him and couldn't help but observe his movement of his muscles. I though I was going to die when he swallowed, and then when some of the moisture from the outside of the bottle dripped onto his chin and rolled down his neck. Leaving a wet trail behind it as it ran over his pecks.

I bit my lip as my eyes drooped and followed the offending water droplet until it was out of view under the table. I felt my cheeks heat up a little because I could feel everyone's amused gaze on me and Sam's heated one. I kept my eyes down and to a gulp of my coke. Wishing for somebody to break the silence and rid me of this sexual tension that was burning my skin, and slowly killing my brain cells in hopes of turning me to mush.

"So what's this about your love for werewolves?" Paul asked, his lips pressed together in a tight smile as if he was repressing a laugh.

I shrugged, "I just think werewolves are underrated. Everybody loves the vampires. They don't care that the things are dead or about to eat their mothers. No, they think its sexy to be sucking someone's life from them, just so that they can live. What's sexy about that?" I shuddered at the thought of my Sofia's obsession with vampires.

"I mean, Sofia, she loves vamps. But imagine sleeping next to an icepack." I shuddered again, " I hate the cold, I'll take a space heater any day. Heat is way better than the cold." I mumbled, I grabbed Jakes hand to prove my point.

"Are you sure this is right, Jake? Why are you so hot?" he looked a little pained.

"S'alright Bells, were all like that. Its nothing, just a little extra heat." I frowned and touched Seth's forehead. He was hot too. Now I was suspicious, I mean, there must be something in the water here right? They cant all be that hot.

I leant forward and placed my hand on Sam's cheek again. I was too preoccupied last time to recall whether or not he was as hot as Jacob. He was. The worst thing was that he nuzzled my hand again, causing me to snatch it back quickly. He gave me a pained look that broke my heart.

What was this thing that ruled me now. God one look at this guy and I wanted him, I needed him. And now I'm fighting with myself to stay away when its obvious that I wont last long. Why bother fighting it? Why not give it a try? He told me he wanted me, and he stares at me in…in…in the same way Jared looked when he was thinking of his girl.

I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Anyways, I'm so tired." I hid a yawn behind my hand, when dad got up and announced that it was late and most of the guys had school tomorrow so they should be getting home.

Everyone hugged me goodnight except Sam, even though I could see he wanted to. I really had no clue what I was doing. One day here and I'm already acting crazy 'cause of a guy I don't know. Its just, I cant help it. I know its not something I can control.

That's what I hate the most.

Jacob and I went upstairs after I scoffed a bar of chocolate. I have a thing of liking my food. I can eat so much, I'm sure I put the guys to shame. I'm always hungry and eat almost anything.

We said goodnight to our fathers and Billy went back next door as we were climbing the stairs.

We both went into my room, and Jake looked around a little.

"Nice room, Bells." he said, unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them down, leaving him in just his boxers. I pulled off my top.

"Thanks. Hey, what is it with Sam." I couldn't help but ask, wanting to know if I was just crazy. Jake stiffened at the question and I knew right then that I wasn't.

"He likes you. You should give him a chance, you know. He's a good guy." I sighed and pulled my skirt off.

Jake and I had no discomfort about being in our underwear around each other. Heck, we've seen each other naked plenty of times. It just doesn't bother us, we've grown up with it. Other people may find it weird but we don't give it a second thought.

He pulled back the silk covers of my double bed and laid down as I stood there, brushing my hair through.

"I'm scared Jake." I admitted, he gave me a look that revealed a little sadness.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Bells. I'm here with you, I wouldn't allow anyone near you if they were going to hurt you."

"Its just, I don't understand any of what I'm feeling right now." I got into bed with his and curled up into his warmth. Throwing my arm over his body and hugging him to me.

"Maybe you don't need to understand. Ever thought to just go with it and see were it leads?" this was Jakes therapist talk, his voice goes all manly and serious.

"How is it possible to like a person this much in just a day?" I asked, frowning.

"Maybe it was just meant to be, Bells. Maybe you and Sam belong together." there was something in his voice that threw me off. Some kind of certainty, as if Jake knows what he's talking about but just isn't telling me outright.

I sighed, "Night Jacob. Love you."

This time he sighed, almost in defeat. "Night, babe. Love you always."

I curled up closer to him and relaxed. Not five minutes later I felt his breathing even out and a soft snore fill the air.

Ah, the sound of home.

I chuckled silently and closed my eyes tighter and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N - please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Sleepover! part uno

I was woken up early by Jacob stroking my hair and placing a kiss on my forehead as he whispered that he would see me later. He pulled on his shorts and then went next door to get ready for school.

I fell back to sleep and didn't wake again until ten, stretching my arms above my head, I decided to do some homemaking and then go to the beach.

I took a quick shower and left my wet hair down as I pulled on a pair of dark boy-fit jeans that hung low on my hips, a cookie monster t-shirt and slipped on my flip flops.

I ran downstairs, dad was already at work down at La Push police station so I was alone. I went to the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients and whipped up some chocolate-chip cookies for the sleepover later. I tripled the average recipe so that there was plenty for everyone. After I took them out of the oven I left them on the side to cool, covered my a cloth.

I grabbed a few pre-bought cookies and pulled on my plain black hoodie before heading out the front door. I locked it behind me and walked to the beach. Eating my cookies all the way. It was a little windy today but not cold, my hair flew around a little but that didn't bother me so much.

As soon as I reached the sand I kicked off my flip flops and carried them. I found a nice spot and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. I closed my eyes gently and just listened to the waves sloshing and crashing against the sand and rocks.

I thought about everything. My mom and Phil, the gang back home, dad, Jacob, the guys here, how they are so similar and also how nice they are, I knew we would be great friends. Most of all I thought of Sam.

I thought about the way I felt when I first saw him properly, I mostly felt lust but then I looked him in the eyes and felt something else. Something that I haven't felt before. Most of me was fighting this feeling, whatever it is. I wanted it to be on my terms.

The thing is, one look from Sam and I knew I would be putty in his hands. I wanted him to be mine, and that was that. Doesn't mean I have to give into this feeling quickly.

**Sam****'****s POV**

I sat and watched my Imprint. My life. My Bella.

She hadn't even noticed that I was sitting next to her. She was thinking deeply, her eyes closed. Her thick, dark tresses whipping around wildly in the wild, just made her look even more like a goddess.

I don't know why she refused to admit that she liked me yesterday. I know she does, I can feel it. She's mine.

I cant help but get angry with the way her and Jacob act around each other. I mean, they hug and kiss and sleep next to each other. He gets to do things that I should be doing. I know he doesn't mean them in the way I do, he doesn't have romantic feelings for her but still I don't like the fact that another man is touching my woman.

Jake said that will never change. Not because of me imprinting on her. It's the way they are around each other, they've know each other all of Jake's life and all that time they've been best friends. No one can change that.

God, she's beautiful.

Tall enough so that I could kiss her without having to bend in half, but not so tall that it intimidates me. Slender and athletic, with full, ample breasts and a nipped in waist. Her deep chocolate eyes were drowned in intelligence, kindness and sass. And her mouth, oh her lips are perfect. Full and pink. So kissable, so tantalizing.

The first time I saw her, at Jake's house, she was glowing. I guess that's an Imprint thing, but it made her look so, so celestial. Just like angel. I couldn't help but stare.

As Alpha of our pack, everyone thought I would be the first to imprint, but instead, it was Jared with Kim, and then Quil with Claire. To be honest I thought I was never going to imprint. And I never wanted it to be a child like Quil. I never thought I'd be so lucky, to have a woman like this as my imprint.

Jared was the first to realise as he saw my face when I looked at Bella. Then the others realised after I growled when Bella pecked Jacob on the side of the mouth. I couldn't help it, just like I couldn't help but get mad when she kissed him last night, even though it was just friendly.

I feel sorry for Charlie. He felt so guilty last night when he let Jake stay, and I didn't like that he was sleeping in the same bed as Bella, but I cant just prohibit it. Charlie knew he couldn't just change that because of me and that's why he allowed it as he normally does.

That wouldn't be fair to Bella either, to just take away what she's used to. To take away her best friend isn't right. And she wouldn't forgive anyone who tried.

The hardest part is waiting. Billy and Charlie decided that we were going to tell Bella about everything next Friday at the bonfire. No one could tell her anything and she cant know what we are or that she's my soul mate until then. Charlie is worried about her reaction when she finds out that he has kept the fact that he's a werewolf from her. He doesn't want to hurt her and he's scared. Even though he doesn't phase anymore so that he can age for her. Be a real father to her.

The Swans descend from a different tribe of werewolves then the Quileute's and came to us a few generations ago, that's why Charlie is a werewolf, however the Quileute's in his generation didn't change. That's why Billy isn't a wolf.

That's also why they don't look like us. They have pale skin and brown hair. That's one thing that Charlie is worried about now. Seeing Bella after not being around her for the last few years, he's realised how much like him she really is.

I came out of my thoughts to observe my angel again. Its been around an hour that I've been sitting here and she's still thinking. I sighed as I took her in, a smile curving my lips. I could tell she wouldn't accept the Imprint theory straight away, and that I had a fight on my hands for the next few months.

But I knew that I will have her, and I couldn't wait for that day I could hold her in my arms and keep her there.

**Bella****'****s POV**

My hair was whipping around my face until the wind came off of the sea and made the dark locks flow behind me. I opened my eyes slowly and jumped when I saw that I was not alone.

Sam sat next to me, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was laughing quietly at my surprise. His white button down was undone and whipping against his sides as he lent back on his hands. He had light blue jeans on, the bottoms were rolled to mid-calf height and he was barefoot.

"Hello." his voice caressed my skin and warmed my body from the wind.

"Hey" I turned my head so that I was looking at him, he gave me a great smile that stole the air from my lungs. His pearly teeth contrasted against his rich russet skin.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked and he smiled even wider.

"I saw you sitting alone, so I came down and watched you think. Your eyes closed, hair flowing everywhere. Beautiful." he whispered the last word so quietly that I don't think I was supposed to hear it. "What were you thinking about?"…You.

"Just stuff back home, and everyone here." I answered truthfully.

"Everyone?" he asked, I knew this was him inquiring if I was thinking about him as well.

"Everyone."

He smiled and I returned it slightly.

"How long have you been here?" I tilted my head, waiting for his answer.

"About an hour." I gaped.

"An hour, god that went quick." It felt like fifteen minutes.

He stayed silent for a while, just looking at me with a smile curving his lovely lips and his eyes shining.

He reached out and brushed his fingertips over the tattoo on the top of my foot. It was of a black swan, and had '_True Friendship_' written underneath it in elegant script. His touch made me shiver, he took it as I was cold and moved closer to me, not quite touching but close enough for me to feel his heat.

"What does the tattoo mean? I mean, I get the '_true friendship_' part but why a black swan?" he asked and I chuckled as I thought it would be obvious.

"The Swan represents my last name — my family. Its black to represent Jake's last name and family." I smiled, " the Swans and the Blacks have been best friends for three generations now."

He ran his fingers over it again and smiled.

"That's nice. Has Jake seen it yet?"

"No, I only got it a few weeks ago. Nate's dad is a tattoo artist and he did it for me. Jake hasn't noticed it yet, I might show him tonight though."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. Just enjoying each others company, even though I wouldn't admit it. It must have been half an hour later before he spoke again.

"So I was wondering why you moved back here." he said gently. I turned back to him and cocked my head.

"Hmm, well, my mom got remarried and Phil moves around a lot with his job. She was unhappy without him, so I moved here so that she can go with him and be happy." I said truthfully.

" What's Phil's job?"

"He plays pro baseball." I said nonchalantly.

"What's his second name?" he asked, I figured he was a sports fan. He looked the type.

"Dwyer."

Sam let out a long, low whistle. "Niiice." he drug out the word. Phil was pretty famous so I wasn't surprised that Sam knew him.

"I have a feeling that that isn't the only reason though." he carried on.

"I missed dad, you know? We're close and I hated to just talk to him on the phone. Same with Jacob, I always cried after coming off the phone with him. I felt physically sick when I thought about those two and Billy, because I missed them so much. That's why I'm so happy about being back. I never want to leave again." I sighed and he nodded in understanding.

"What about you? What do you do around here?" I wanted to know more about him. I didn't know anything really.

"Well, I live a few streets down from you and Jake. Don't have any blood relatives left now, just the boys. I work with your father as a police officer to pass the time. The moneys not bad but I don't really need it as I have savings." I smiled at the fact that he works as a police officer. "I wanted to do something to contribute to the community, and I'm fit and intimidating" — I laughed at this one — " so I thought that a police officer was the best thing. 'Sides Charlie helped me get the job. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is." my smile was filled with love and respect for my father.

We talked for a few more hours. He told me about his family before they died, some stories about what he and the boys have gotten up to that nearly made me wet myself. He spoke highly of all of the guys and Charlie and Billy, which gave him points in my book.

I told him about all my friends back home. All the things that we got up to brought out his deep, cheery laughter. The gang has always been crazy, I couldn't wait till they came down. I spoke about school and my life before now, in both Phoenix and my summers in Forks.

I spent ages talking of things Jake and I did. Laughing at the memories that warmed my heart. How I used to sing for Jake, he loves my singing, always made me sing to him on the phone when I was down in Arizona, even up until I got here yesterday. No doubt he'll make me sing for him tonight when we go to sleep, last night I was way too tired.

"What's the time?" I asked when my butt was so numb I had to move. He got his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"Four. We're suppose to be at Jake's in half an hour." he stated, a small pucker between his eyebrows as he frowned.

"Well, I'm heading back. You can come with, if your going that way. I just need to grab some stuff from home first." I gave him a lop-sided smile and he returned it with a wide one.

"Great." he stood up and brushed the sand from his legs and rear, before holding his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up easily. I let go of his hand and wiped myself down.

We headed home in a contented silence, he loped beside me, taking long strides but always managing to never get ahead of me. I started singing in my head, not really a certain song, just a cheerful tune that made me beam.

It didn't take long to get home, I could hear the guys at Jacob's laughing at something as we passed. I left Sam in the living room as I ran upstairs and grabbed a drawstring bag from under my bed. I shoved in some clothes for tomorrow and my hair and toothbrush, along with my really short navy blue shorts and a matching vest top. I was going to go to the Car Dealership tomorrow straight after Jake's so I'll just take a shower there and I'll ask Jake or Charlie to drop me off there. I chucked my camera in there too, I had to get some recent pictures of Jake and some of the guys will be nice too.

Charlie will be around Billy's in the morning for breakfast anyway, so there's no need for me to come back.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and trudged downstairs to see Sam holding the bath picture as he stood by the fireplace. With a yelp I ran over and tried to grab the picture, but he just laughed and held it over his head.

"You know, you're adorable in this picture." he chuckled as I jumped up to reach it but he kept it out of by reach. "look at that smile, so cheeky and innocent."

"Give it back, Fido." I gritted.

He chuckled as I made one last jump for the picture, my body sliding up against his, making him forget to move his hand again and I grabbed hold of the picture and pulled it from his grip with a triumphant cheer.

I place the photo, picture down, on the fireplace.

"Here, make yourself useful." I threw my bad at him and he just put it over his shoulder and smiled.

I went into the kitchen and place all of the cookies on three plates in total and covered them in plastic wrap. Before I could cover the last one Sam came in and stole one. Moaning when he took a bite.

"Did you make these?" he sounded a little shocked which annoyed me.

"Yes, I did. I'm quite the homemaker, you know?" he got a weird look on his face that I couldn't explain, so I settled for covering the last plate and pushing Sam out of the front door. I shut and locked to door behind me and we traipsed next door, him savouring his cookie all the way.

Sam pushed the door open and held it for me, I ran passed him and into the living room. All the boys from last night were there as well as two younger ones which were obviously Collin and Brady.

Sam chucked my bag at Jake's head and collapsed onto the couch next to him. Jake placed my bag to the side of the sofa as I bounced over to the boy's I hadn't met yet.

I held my hand out to the smaller boy with shoulder length ebony hair. I had to laugh when he turned to the other boy and mouthed the word 'wow', to which the other boy nodded vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Bella." he took my hand slowly and shook. I smiled at him and his eyes went a little dazed. I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling again.

"I'm Collin." he finally disclosed.

I moved on to the second boy and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brady." his voice was a low tone that I guess was supposed to be seductive but no one can do a seductive voice that beats my own one. I just gave him a lop-sided smile in response.

"Jakey." I yelled as I bounded over to him and jumped into his lap. He just laughed at me and flicked my forehead before pulling me further into his lap.

I turned to the other guys that were sitting on the floor waiting patiently for me to greet them. I gave them a huge smile.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Bella." they said in unison. They were all eyeing the cookie in Sam's hand and then the ones in my lap.

"I made cookies!" I exclaimed. I was excited to get this underway. The room was buzzing now and I knew the guys wanted cookies. I sighed and unwrapped the plates.

"Come get them then." I place two plates on the floor in front of the guys and the other I left in my lap for Jake and Sam to steal from. They both grabbed a handful each and Sam made sure I had one in my hand before he took a bite of his.

"Good day at school, Jake?" I asked, he shoved another cookies in his mouth before answering.

"Yep, I cant wait 'till you come to school. It will bring us a lot of entertainment."

"Well I'm glad you find me so amusing." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"These cookies are great, Bells." Seth said, holding up his fourth half eaten cookie.

"Thank you." all the other guys were nodding in agreement. "So wants on the agenda tonight then?" I asked.

"Well, were doing the normal stuff; pizza, horror films, we're gunna be asking you questions — to get to know you better." Paul told me and I raised an eyebrow at the last part. "Also seeing as though you're here, a game of truth or dare is in order." I giggled.

"Sounds like fun. You know the best part?" I felt Jake shaking under me from his laughter.

"What?"

"PIZZA!" I yelled, god I was starving, I haven't had any lunch and only one cookie since breakfast. I wanted thick, cheesy, meaty pizza.

The guys raised their eyebrows and chuckled slightly.

"What movies are we watching?" I asked, to pass time. I scooted back in Jake's lap a little and put my arm on the back of the couch, my hand in Jacob's hair, and lent my head on his shoulder.

Everyone except Jacob seemed to stiffen at the affectionate gesture but I was passed caring anymore.

"Right, we have _The hills have eyes __2, Devils rejects, Hostel part 2 _and_ Hitcher._" Quil informed, I shot a quick glance at Brady and Collin, a little worried about them watching them films. I've seen a few of them and I know that they are a little gruesome.

"Don't worry about them, they've seen worse." Jake whispered in my ear, and although I still didn't feel completely alright with it I just took a deep breath and nodded.

"Cool films." I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. The caller ID informed me that it was mom.

"Hi mom." I answered, the guys on the floor started talking about some video games, Jake joined in with them from time to time. Sam was just staring at me contently, which I chose to ignore.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you?" Renee's voice held that high, childish tone that was hard to get passed and take seriously. That mixed with her young behaviour and 'Coolness' as she calls it, makes her seem more of a sister to me then a mother.

"I'm great, everything's wonderful here. I love being with Dad again, and Uncle Billy and Jacob. Jake introduced me to his friends and they're great." I said before I could think about it, I felt a little guilty that I sounded so happy, but I was. I shouldn't hide that from her.

"That's lovely, Honey." she sounded genuine, so I guess I was just being stupid.

"How are you?" I had to make sure.

"Oh, I'm doing great, honey, I just miss you."

"I miss you and Phil too, mom. Don't forget that." the room had gone quiet now as they waited for me to finish my call so we could get started. Or they were just being nosy.

"Alright, don't forget to call me and email me. I love you." she sounded a little sad.

"I love you too. Is Phil there? I'd like to speak to him."

"Sure, honey. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." there was a shuffling and Renee called out to Phil, some slow footsteps, then she said it was me and the footsteps came a lot, lot quicker. I was laughing gently by the time he got on the phone.

"Bells?"

"Hey, Phil. I've missed you." Phil was such a great step-dad, even though he is young and has no children of his own, he was amazing. I know he loves me like his own. He's always spoiling me and doing his best to make me happy, even if that's just by talking to me about things.

"I've missed you to, Sweetie. It feels as if you've been gone for forever." he sighed sadly.

"Oh, Phil. I'm going to call and email often. You're going to be working a lot soon, so you wont even notice I'm gone."

"Of course I'll notice, Bells. Its not the same without you. Anyway, moving on to a lighter subject, I'm going to send Suzie over for you soon." I gasped real loud and squealed in delight.

"Oh, really? Thank you so, so much, Phil. Ah, I cant wait to touch her again." Phil laughed at me, a real hearty, happy laugh.

"Ah, what are you like, Bells"

"Oh, hey, I was going to get a car tomorrow. I haven't got one here and Dad's truck is so old, I fear dying of old age before I get anywhere. What's my limit?" I always ask and I always get the same answer.

"No limit, Bells. You know that. Just get what you want to get, you deserve it. That's why I gave you a credit card with NO limit." he chuckled again and my heart started to swell from his generosity.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a limit?"

"Honey, we have so much money, we don't know what to do with it. Treat yourself, you hardly ever use that card for anything big. Just go ahead." I took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much, Phil. I have to go now, but I love you and I'll call soon."

"Ok, Sweetie. Love you too, have fun."

"Bye"

"Bye" I closed my phone and sighed.

Jake stroked my hair. "Your going to get a new car tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I'll have to go to Seattle won't I?" he thought for a second but Embry got in there first.

"No. There a nice new dealership that opened in Port Angeles a few months ago. Its closer."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I wonder if they have what I want." I thought, taping a finger on my chin.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, his voice held a certain tone that made the question obtain a double meaning.

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise." I giggled and they all just chuckled at me. Jake, kissed me on the cheek.

"Bells, why don't you get changed into your pyjamas, so that your comfortable." He suggested, I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Okay, I'll be in your room."

"Sure thing."

I ran upstairs and in my hurry collided with Jacob's bedroom door. Downstairs became silent as I laughed at myself.

"Bells, are you ok?" Sam called up, his voice holding concern.

"I'm good." I yelled back and laughed at myself again, before pushing open the door.

Jacobs room was nothing special. Medium size, square, there was a double bed squished against the wall, some draws with a small television on top, a pile of magazines and dirty laundry littering the floor.

The walls were a dark blue and had a scattering of car posters on them and the bed sheets were crumple, either from a nap or from when he got up yesterday morning.

I threw my bag on the bed and started picking up the clothes on the floor, chucking the boxers and shirts and cut-offs in a pile by the door, so that I could take them down with me and chuck them in the washing machine.

I made his bed and put all his school stuff into a neat organised pile, that will probably be ruined as soon as he needs something from it.

Finally I began to change. Stripping to my underwear and then pulling on my vest top and tiny shorts. I left my camera out and pulled my brush through my hair to get rid of all the wind induced tangles.

I put my brush back into my bag and left my bag on the bed as I pulled my camera strap onto my wrist and loaded my arms with laundry. I stumbled down the stairs and into the laundry room, shoving clothes into the machine and pressing all the right buttons before making my way back to the living room.

I walked in on Jake and Sam wrestling in the middle of the room, I ogled for a second and then quickly took a picture. They both were smiling and laughing and enjoying themselves that it would be a shame not to document the moment.

The flash alerted them and they looked up in confusion, I giggled at them and then noticed how some of the guys had stripped down to their boxes, I caught sight of Seth and couldn't help but say something. I wolf whistled.

"Hey, sexy Seth." I gigged as his cheeks flushed pink.

Then there was silence. A freaky drilling silence as they stared at me.

"Erm, what?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I could see the wondering eyes and looked down, realised that they were looking at what I was wearing.

"Wow." was the only word anyone managed to say and it came from Brady.

"Anyway, when we getting pizza? When, when, when?" my stomach rumbled, loud enough for all to hear.

"I take it your hungry?" Jacob asked.

"I'm always hungry, but I haven't eaten a proper meal today, just cookies." I pouted.

"Alright, its about time to order anyway. Large pizza with extra, extra meat, as always?" Jacob knew the answer to that one.

"Of course. I got money, I'll get it."

"Don't be stupid, I'm buying for you, Bells." I smiled at Jake.

"Thanks, Baby."

Embry turned to me and said, "You will eat a whole large pizza to yourself?"

"Hell, yeah I will. I'm starving and I eat like a horse."

Jacob nodded vigorously, "She really does."

Jacob grabbed the phone and dialled the number off by heart. He must eat so much pizza.

He rattled off my order and then ordered over a dozen more pizzas, all with different toppings. Yeah you heard me _OVER_ a dozen. I sat against his legs on the floor, leaning my head back on his knees and looking up at him.

When he hung up, he threw the phone at Embry and it bounced off his head with a crunch. Although I think the crunch was actually the phone breaking not Embry's head.

My stomach roared again and everyone turned to me. I let out a dramatic fake sob and groaned.

"It will be here in about forty minutes, Bells." Jake said, as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh Jake, I'm dying, I don't think I can survive the next ten minutes unless I get something in my mouth."

There was silence and the room exploded with male laughter. I sat confused for a minute before a light bulb went off above my head and I realised what I had said. I chuckled at the childish giggles coming from the guys.

"You lot are so childish." I mumbled, of course this just brought out another wave of laughter from the boys.

I turned to a chuckling Sam, "And you condone this idiotic behaviour?" I tried to sound serious.

He raised a jet black eyebrow and smiled beautifully, "Of course, Beautiful, it was funny."

After about ten minutes of laughter I was starting to get bored and annoyed, so I had to shut them up.

"So who's going to take my up on my offer?" I yelled, they all became silent immediately. I sighed, "Quiet at last."

Brady looked at me with a cheeky smile, "Honey, you couldn't afford us."

I gasped, faking offence as the other boys chuckled apart from Sam, Brady that little bugger. "Baby, I could buy everyone of you and still have enough money to buy the world, twice over." obviously not literally but hey, figure of speech, figure of speech.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, he asked for it, don't blame me. 'Sides, some of you I wouldn't bother buying." I stuck my tongue out at them and Jacob poked it back in my mouth, taking his finger with it. Ewww, I don't wanna know were his hands have been. I squeezed my eyes shut as that thought came into my head. What do sixteen year old boys do with their hands in their free time?

I quickly spat his finger out and started to wipe down my tongue.

"Ew, Ew, Ew. Please tell me your hands are clean!" I pleaded, everyone sniggered at me.

"Hmm, I cant remember, I did go to the toilet a while back so there is a chance that I washed them, otherwise you just real friendly with lil Jacob." I gasped.

"You better be lying otherwise my foot will be the one getting real _friendly_ with 'lil Jacob'"

He visibly blanched, "Don't worry, don't worry. They are clean." I sighed in relief. "Hey, how come you took so long to get changed."

"Dude, it's a girl thing!" Paul called from his seat against the radiator. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"Actually, I was tidying your room." everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Bells, you didn't need to do that." Jake seemed a little guilty.

"Yes I did, it was a mess. I put your laundry on and made your bed."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Lord, Bells. What are you like?" he chuckled a little.

"So, erm…how come you and Sam came in with each other earlier?" Quil asked and the way the others lent forward suggested they wanted to know desperately. I just shook my head.

"Sam joined me on the beach earlier and we were talking. We didn't realise the time and came back here. He came with me when I grabbed my stuff. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." They all looked a little disappointed, even Sam looked as if he was a little thwarted by what happened…or what didn't happen.

"What is that on your foot?" Collin hollered, pointing at my left foot, effectively making all eyes travel to my tattoo.

"Oh my god." Jake mumbled and grabbed my foot, pulling my entire leg into the air so that it was on par with his eyes, sending me backwards, I only just saved myself but putting my arms out behind me.

"Hey, you damn lucky I'm flexible or you could have pulled something!"

I must look like an idiot. Leaning back on my hands, on leg straight up in the air, my foot being inspected by my best friend.

"Oh Bells, its wonderful." see Jake knew what it meant straight away…stupid Sam. "I bet Dad and Charlie would love this."

"Maybe, I haven't shown them yet." he stroked the tattoo and gave me a bright, wide smile, I thought I could see his eye well up a little.

The silence was disrupted by the doorbell. My eyes widened considerable as I yelled, "FOOOOD" and raced to the door.

I yanked it open and was faced with a tall, lean, blonde boy who was quite good looking, holding a pile of pizza's and there lay another pile on the ground next to him. His eyes brightened when he saw me and then smouldered.

"Hey." he drawled in a low tone.

"Hi, just give me the large pizza with extra, extra meat!" I bounced up and down in my need for food. He scrambled around a little before producing my box.

I squealed and grabbed it, "Ah, I love you so much. Thanks."

The guys came out from the living room just as the Pizza boy said, "You could show me how much you love me." in a seductive voice.

Sam and Jake looked _pissed_. I could see them both visibly shaking, Sam more so than Jake. I just shrugged and moved back to the living room. I felt PB's (pizza boy) eyes on my all the time and heard him sigh. "Damn, I've never been turned down before."

"She's to beautiful for you!" Sam's voice was dead and wrathful. He had some problems. I grabbed a slice of my pizza and gobbled it down.

"Thanks Sam." I appreciated the complement.

"Its true!" he yelled back.

"You just want some of my pizza!" I heard him laugh and there was a rustle of paper which I guess was money.

"God, you guys are lucky. You get _that_ all night. What, do you share or something?" I gasped at what PB said, it was mean and I felt a little like a whore.

There was a bang and some infuriated hushed whispering, a squeak and then the door slammed closed. I raised my eyebrows and nibbled on my third slice of pizza. Told you I was starving.

The guys walked in like nothing happened. They all had two large boxes each. Two! Jake and Sam sat back down on the sofa and the others and I sat on the floor.

I finished my pizza in record time and was still hungry afterward. Jake looked down at my empty box.

"Damn, Bells. Where did that go!" I pointed at Sam, who was on his fourth slice of his second box. If I blamed him maybe I could get more pizza!

"Sam stole it." Sam looked at me at chuckled after he saw my eyes looked in of his pizza and my tongue flick out to lick my lips.

"You ate it all didn't you?" Jake replied and I just nodded, not really paying much attention.

"Come over here then. You can have some of mine." Sam finally said, rolling his eyes.

I crawled over to him and stopped in front of his knees, I dropped my mouth open for him to feed me. He let out a really loud groan that got everyone's attention. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really shouldn't do that." he looked pointedly at the fact that I was kneeled in front of his with my mouth open but I ignored it, my eyes still on the pizza.

"Hurry up and put it in my mouth already." Now _I _was talking about the pizza but the sniggers from around the room told me that I was the only one thinking about the pizza. Sam groaned again but held out a new slice for me.

I leaned forward and bit the end off, chewed and swallowed and then went back for more. It went on like that. Sam held my slice of pizza for me to eat in one hand, as I went to and fro from biting to chewing and swallowing, and he held his slice in his other hand, shoving it in his mouth.

By the time I finish this slice everyone was done and Jake and Embry took the boxes and threw them out. I sat down on the sofa as my butt was getting numb. Sam on my right and Jake on my left.

Jared put in the first movie; _Hostel part 2_, and pressed play.

Paul rubbed his hands together and yelled, "Alright, lets get this par_tay_ started!"

* * *

**A/N - Review please. I hope you liked this chapter. The sleepover will be continued in the next chapter and i have some real fun ideas that i cant wait to get down.**

**I decided to split the sleepover chap in two because it would be so long.**


	4. Sleepover! part Dos

We just sat in quiet, watching the movies, one after the other. All the guys had stripped to their boxers now and I must say I was feeling like one lucky girl. I didn't my best not to look at Sam because if I did it would be my undoing.

_Hostel part two _wasn't bad. Loud male groans went up when the main character decided to cut off a certain part of the dudes anatomy. _Devil's rejects_ was a little deranged but all in all it was alright. _Hills have eyes 2, _was just freaky. I may have gagged and shouted profanity when the mutant rapes that girl but hey my outburst was justified.

We were in the middle of our last film _Hitcher,_ and it was becoming really suspenseful. I was mentally preparing myself for being scared shitless or at least being on need of having my heart restarted when a loud squeaked went through the room.

I squealed and jumped high enough that my ass left the couch. The light switched on revealing Billy. The guys were in hysterics because of my fright, I felt the couch shaking beneath me. Billy looked utterly amused, but I wasn't.

"Dang, Uncle Billy. Oil that thing will ya!" his wheelchair had been the culprit. Billy just chuckled at me.

"Sorry, Bells." he didn't look sorry, if you ask me.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I dropped my eyes and to my horror found that I had grown another pair of legs!

A pair of dark, hairy legs. My eyes widened and my heart went into overtime. How is it even possible to _grow_ legs! And I defiantly didn't want these legs, I mean, they were so much darker then my normal legs and they were covered in a sprinkling of ink hued hair.

"OhMyGod, I've grown another pair of legs. Help. Detach them or something cause I cant walk on four legs that are attached to each other. That's just going to be awkward!" I was a little hysterical, my breathing harsh and fast. I failed to realise the obvious.

"Erm…Bells." Jake's voice was slow and soft as if he was talking to a loon. "Look behind you."

I turned and came face-to-face with Sam. That's when I woke up and realised that I had jumped into Sam's lap when Billy scared me. And it was his bare legs that were under mine. I hadn't actually grown another pair…thank god!

"Oh, well…I knew that." I waved my hand in a dismissive manner as everyone else in the room bit their lips to keep them from laughing. I looked back down at Sam's legs. "Can I wax your legs?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Please, they're really hairy." I poked one and was satisfied when I saw him shiver.

"I'm allowed to have hairy legs, I'm a man!"

"Oh puh-lease, that doesn't mean anything, you'd actually have to be a proper man before that title could be damaged." I was just trying to get a reaction out of him. To irk him, you could say. At least I could have fun.

"Are you questioning my masculinity?" he said incredulously.

"What masculinity?" I smirked at his wide eyes and his flushed cheeks.

"Hey! I'm manly!" he sure was. He was _all_ man, but he didn't need to know that. And I wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"Yeah!" came the voices of Collin and Brady.

I turned to them, eyebrows raised, "What do you two know about manliness?" I half laughed, my voice held the right amount of playfulness so that everyone would know I was joking.

"We are men!" Collin insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're thirteen. You haven't even gone through puberty yet." I felt a warmth around my waist and against my back but I ignored it.

"YES, WE HAVE!" they yelled in unison, I stifled my laugh as they huffed.

"No way, you're babies." I smirked as their cheeks flushed with annoyance.

"Does this look like a baby's body?" Brady asked, standing up and twirling his near-naked delicately muscled body. It was true, they didn't look thirteen, they looked around fifteen, but still, that didn't change the fact that they were barely teenagers.

"Well, maybe not…however you still are only thirteen." I grabbed my drink and brought it to my lips to hide the smile. I knew the other guys saw it as they had to try not to smile as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy shaking his head. I took a gulp of my drink.

"I'm a man, my balls have dropped."

I spat my water out on all the guys on the floor, however it mainly hit Brady, Collin and Seth. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't need to hear that, especially from Brady. His voice held a finality, as if just because of that comment, the conversation was brought to an end, because he had proof he was a man.

"Well, they're men now you've squirted on them." Paul felt the obscene need to add.

I covered my mouth with my hand as my cheeks heated a little. I cant believe he said that. I was so shocked that the face I made must have been hilarious as the guys were all rolling around laughing.

I really didn't know what to say.

"Why…why did you tell me that?" I asked Brady, who was smiling proudly.

"Because that proves I'm a man!" he huffed, I raised my eyebrows. I saw Seth looking a bit flushed and thought that he was embarrassed.

"Sorry you have to listen to that Seth." he looked at me and laughed.

"Don't be. It was hilarious. And yes, before you ask, my balls have dropped too." I gasped. This boy was way to innocent to say things like that. Oh my lordy.

"I wasn't going to ask!"

"Sure you weren't." he said sarcastically.

I turned to Billy and pouted, "Uncle Billy, they're being mean to me." I pushed my bottom lip out a little bit more. "Make them stop."

I heard the roar of laughter and felt shaking and sighed. Billy looked completely amused.

"Well, you did start the conversation, Bells." my mouth dropped and I narrowed my eyes. I vaguely noticed my dad walk in.

"One day…_Uncle Billy_…I'll be pushing you down a hill, and I'll forget to hold on! Just keep that in mind."

Dad and Billy chuckled deeply at my threat, "That's my girl." dad said proudly, before his eye widened at something.

"Bells, what are you guys wearing?" he sounded mortified.

"Erm…pyjamas and the guys are wearing boxers." he gave me a weird look as if he didn't want me in the room with a bunch of half naked guys. "Why the look?"

"You know, why the look." he raised an eyebrow that told me my assumptions were correct. He thought something might go on.

"I'm not _that_ talented." hell there was like nine guys in this room. Not to mention, two of them were only thirteen. Barf.

"Are you having fun?" Dad said, obviously choosing to ignore my comment.

"Yep, its great. Although I have this weird feeling I'm going to be harassed with questions soon enough."

The boys nodded. Great.

We spoke for a while longer. Every now and then Dad would send me a weird look which confused the hell out of me. The men talked about sports and I zoned out a little. Thinking of the gang back home. Damn I miss them. I knew I would but I didn't think that it would be this much.

After the millionth weird look I decided to ask dad what was up.

"Dad, why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, his eyes flickered around the room nervously and settled for a second on Billy who chuckled.

"No…reason, Bells." he mumbled.

"Dad, just tell me."

"Erm…well, why are you sitting on Sam's lap?" huh what.

"I'm not sitting on Sam's la—" I looked down and saw two big arms wrapped around my waist and my eyes widened considerably.

I gasped and looked behind me, Sam was smiling sweetly. I was completely snuggled into him and I hadn't even noticed. I completely forgot that I was still sitting in his lap from earlier.

I launched myself into the space next to him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot."

He chuckled, "I wasn't complaining." he purred, oh god, if butter wouldn't melt on his tongue, then I definitely would.

I looked down as a few smothered chuckled floated around from the guys on the floor as well as from Dad and Billy.

"Anyways, Billy, we should let the kids get on with whatever they were doing. There must be a game on somewhere, let flick through the channels next door, have a couple of beers and fall asleep on the couch like the old farts we are." Dad stood up and patted Billy's shoulder.

"You may be an old fart, but I'm far from it!" Billy said, puffing his chest out a little making me laugh.

"Yeah, you're a really, really, old fart." Dad said as they started out of the house. I chuckled at their playfulness.

The front door closed and I looked back to the boys, who were all looking at me.

"Question time." Collin announced.

I folded my legs under myself and placed a pillow behind my back, getting comfortable before the interrogation began. For some reason I was nervous. I wondered about what they would think of me and what questions they would ask.

"Ok, I'm ready." I took a deep breath, my stomach fluttered a little.

"Hmmm, who's your bestest friend in the world." Seth asked. A couple of the guys groaned as if they were unhappy with that question. I smiled at Seth's innocent ways.

"Duh, Jacob. That was a stupid question." I said the last part lightly, so he knew I was joking.

"Ok, I'll ask a better one." Paul smirked, "How many boyfriends have you had and who were they?"

"I've only had two boyfriends. A guy called Jon, in freshman year that lasted about a year and Nathaniel." they seemed shocked at that information, as if it as hard to believe.

"Nathaniel — the guy on the phone?" Jared asked.

"Yep, he's one of my best friends."

The guys shared a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You dated one of your best friends and then broke up…and you're still friends?" ah…that's what this is about. They didn't think that was possible.

"Yeah, who better to date than someone you know you can trust. Its not awkward or anything now. We decided not to date anymore, it was a joint decision." I shrugged and smiled, "Next question."

"What's your favourite position?" Brady asked, which caused all the guys to stared at him incredulously. That boy is a serious perv, I wonder what he was like when he still believed girls had cooties. I seriously hope that he doesn't talk like this around other girls he knows.

I decides to play dumb and smiled sweetly, "Easy." all the guys looked at me eyebrows raised. "Quarterback!"

Most of the guys laughed except Collin and Brady. Lordy, those boys may be in need of help.

"Brady, you shouldn't be asking those questions." Sam scolded gently, Brady just scoffed.

"You wanna know more then I do. I was just doing you a favour."

My eyes widened but Jared saved the moment by asking me a question.

"Ok, so…what's your favourite food?" I still noticed how Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times before he sunk down into the seat more.

"Erm…anything really, except honey…yuck." I couldn't help but make a face at that, honey is gross., "I'm not really picky."

"We see that." Embry said, looking pointedly at Sam, I ducked my head a little embarrassed. I hadn't chosen Sam…yet.

"So, how many sexual partners have you had?" Quil asked, I had a feeling this would come up after the phone call yesterday.

"Three." I stated honestly, all their mouths dropped.

"What do you mean, you've only had had sex three times?" Paul asked, he sounded shocked. I burst out laughing.

"No, I've had sex lots of times, but I've only had three partners." I shook my head, I may not be shy, talking about my sexual experience, however I'm still having trouble acting as if Brady and Collin are the right age to listen to this. Call me old fashioned but I don't think thirteen year olds need to be listening to this kind of thing. But hey, its not up to me, I've only been here a day.

"So, that Jon guy, Nathaniel and who else?" Jake said.

"Hell no, I didn't fu— have sex with Jon. I lost it to Rylan and we had a kind of agreement. Then there was Nathaniel and then Ava."

There eyes widened at the last name.

"Ava? But that's a girls name." Collin said, he sounded so cute until he turned to Brady and they said, "Sweet" in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are they?" Sam gritted, he actually looked a little mad.

"Erm…they're in the gang back home. They are good friends." I said, he seemed a little tight, like a coiled spring waiting to be released and wreak some havoc.

"I would have thought you'd have had more partners than that." Jared said.

"How come?" I tilted my head.

"You're just so confident," he shrugged, "And you just seem like you'd know what your doing." I laughed.

"I do know what I'm doing. And I do it incredibly well, if I say so myself." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You said you lost it to that Rylan guy, how did that happen? And what about the arrangement?" Paul asked, he look really interested, he must be were Brady and Collin get their little perv attitudes from.

"Erm…well we walked in on Jon and Kayla — Rylan's girlfriend at the time — having sex. We decided that we wanted our first time to be with someone we trusted and we chose each other. The arrangement was basically friends with really, really good benefits. But should one of us want to stop then that would be fine with the other one." I shrugged.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Seth asked.

"God, that's a hard question." I tapped my chin. "There's so many things."

"Ok, tell us your favourite thing you've done" I laughed as I remembered.

"I jumped out of Evelyn's second story bedroom window." gasps went out around the room, "Onto the massive trampoline in her back yard." they smiled in relief, time for the big finale, "Naked"

They're mouths dropped. I was laughing hard from the memory.

"Oh my god." Jake mumbled.

"That's not even the best part. When I stopped bouncing, I looked toward the living room window, and her big brother and his mates were gawking out the window." I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard, their faces were hilarious. "He still has a crush on me."

They asked me so many more questions, my mind went numb. But the best thing was, that they weren't asking these questions to pass judgement. They really just wanted to get to know me more. I felt as if these guys were going to become as great a friends to me as my guys back home and Jake.

I felt somewhat comforted, and so welcome into their group. I know I'm Jacob's best friends and at first I thought that was the only reason they wanted me to come to this sleepover. But its not that, they truly like me. I sighed happily and spotted Sam staring at me.

God, that man has changed everything. Fuck, I still cant believe how he has effected me in just one day. My thoughts revolve around him. I just cant get him out of my head.

My heart wants him…needs him. But my mind is shouting at me to get a grip, to let this go slowly and wait. Maybe…just maybe in a few weeks he'll get bored of me. If I give in now, he could hurt me. I just don't know what I want.

He looks at me like I'm his world, I cant explain it but he just does. He just seems so unreal.

I turned back to other guys who were currently stuffing their faces with chocolate. I happily gorged myself as well.

"Ok, lets play truth or dare." Seth yelled after everyone had finished, I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Sounds good." Sam voiced eagerly.

"Ok, let me go first." Seth answered, "Bella — truth or dare?"

I knew he would choose me, so just to irk everyone I picked the safer one.

"Truth" I smirked as his face fell.

"Who was your first kiss?" uh-oh

"Erm… it was Jacob. He tricked me into kissing him and then he attacked me." I chuckled as I remembered a twelve year old Jacob shoving his tongue down my throat. Sneaky bastard.

"Oh, you enjoyed it." Jake scoffed.

The couch vibrated as an odd guttural growl went out. What is with all the growling here? Its weird.

"I didn't really attack her." Jake rushed nervously, I should have guessed the comment would be directed to Sam.

"Yeah, you just choked me with your tongue."

"That was for one second. I got way better after that." his cheeks were a little pink and I giggled.

"True, True."

"You turn, Bells." Quil said.

I smirked, "Brady…truth or dare?"

He gave me the answer I knew he would, "Dare."

"I dare you…to get butt naked and go to the old lady's house across the road and ask for a cup of sugar." he gasped as the other laughed appreciatively.

"You just wanna see me naked." he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

I giggled, "Am I that transparent?" I asked sarcastically. I covered my eyes with my hand. "I wont look."

"Your loss." he mumbled, I laughed again and heard the rustle of him pulling his boxers down. I heard a little chuckled and wondered why.

"Turn around so I can take my hand away. You don't have to be embarrassed, I've seen Jacob's butt loads of times." I chuckled to myself.

"Don't worry, I'm not embarrassed. I've turned around, even though you want to look really." I shook my head at the adolescent and removed my hand.

"Awww, look at that cute little butt. So sweet." I teased, and the others laughed. I saw Brady huff and they way his cheeks pulled up I could tell he was smiling.

Suddenly he turned around and I was presented with an eyeful.

"OhMyGod!" I squealed and turned my face away, covering my eyes once again. I felt kind of dirty and yet I couldn't deny that Brady was _definitely_ man enough.

The room filled with the roars of laughter, one extremely smug chuckled filled the room with it.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit it, you win. You're a man. Now stop corrupting me, and turn around before someone loses an eye!" I added the last part just to boost his ego, you know what boys are like. The laughter got louder and then calmed down.

We all crowded by the window and watched as Brady strolled over the road and knock on the blue door.

Ms Eton lived there, she was like ninety years old, and always had a go at Jacob and I when I came down for my visits. The thing was, we had never even done anything wrong. She's one of those mean old ladies that you really wish would just do find herself an even older sugardaddy, so that she wouldn't be so uptight.

Brady knocked on the door and place a hand on the back of his neck in some kind of pose that had us all cracking up. The door swung open as Ms Eton came out with a tight smile on her face. As soon as she saw Brady her smile dropped, her face became bright red, we could see her lips move in a fast angry motion and she slammed the door.

Brady came trudging back as we were rolling around on the floor. Holding our stomachs. It was so funny. My whole body was shaking from my laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny." Brady said sarcastically, pulling his boxers back on.

"Maybe she just cant handle all that manliness." I gasped, making the others laugh more.

"Whatever…Paul…truth or dare?"

Paul smirked, "Dare"

"I dare you to…give Bella a lap dance." my eyes widened.

"What." I squeaked, I heard Jacob stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. The others were in a shocked silence until they all busted out laughing, all apart from Sam.

"Ok, Bells, sit here." Brady pulled a chair out from around the large kitchen table and placed in in front of the couch.

I growled, "Do I get a choice in this?"

"No." Brady stated. I sat on the goddamn chair and crossed my hands over my chest.

Paul guffawed and sauntered over to me, a smirk on his face. "Someone put some music on." he said.

Jacob pulled his phone out and belted Kid Rock's '_So Hot'_ . I gritted my teeth and bared it as Paul stood in front of me, rolling his hips to the intro.

I couldn't help but be a little interested in the whole thing, he _is _good looking.

He sung along with the words and he moved so that he had a leg either side of one of my thighs. He ground his hips into me. My arms dropped automatically as he pushed my thighs together so that he could put a leg the other side of me.

He pressed right up against me, his hips touching my stomach and ground into me to the music.

I couldn't help but gasp when he sat in my lap, straddling me, and moved a hand to my hair and pulled.

Damn I liked that, I liked it so much that I moaned quietly. But I wasn't thinking about the fact that Paul was the one doing it. I was thinking about someone else.

He ground his hips into me again before the music stopped and he got off. I lifted my head to see him smirking at me. I looked away and licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Enjoy that?" Jared ask, it was weird how some of them were smirking slightly.

"Eh, it was alright." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever, Bells. We know you loved it. Who would have thought you liked your hair pulled…Kinky." Paul chuckled and I glared.

"Shup!" I said, they laughed at me.

"So Bells, who were you thinking about when Paul was giving you the lap dance?" I glared at Jake.

"No one." I gritted, all the guys were interested now.

"Yeah right, you only get the glazed look in your eye when your thinking hard. You must have been imagining that it was someone else." I heard someone give a relieved sigh and someone huff.

"What do you mean she wasn't think of me. That was my best lap dance." Paul huffed.

"Its your turn." I said, ignoring the looks that I was getting, damn that Jake, shame I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Right, Embry…truth or dare?"

"Hmm, hard choice…" we all rolled our eyes at him, "Truth."

A few of the guys groaned, "Erm, what's the worst thing morally that you have ever done in your life?" hmm, nice question.

Embry tapped his chin and then a light bulb went off, "Once I was mad at my sister for breaking one of my CD's, so when she was out, I grabbed her favourite doll and totally killed it. Literally. I sliced some if it and painted parts of it red, like blood. I pulled some of its hair out and chopped its hands off. Then I placed it under her duvet so when she went to bed she found it there. That was pretty bad, she screamed a lot." I gaped at his confession. Aww, that poor girl.

"That's so horrible!" I squealed. And he nodded his head in agreement.

"I felt so bad afterwards. I brought her a new one though." I sighed.

"Dang, your evil. I though some of the things I've done were bad." I smirked, and he looked at me evilly. Uh-oh.

"Bella…truth or dare?" shit he looked as if he had something planned.

"Remember if you choose truth, you're a pussy." Jacob kicked in, I glared at him.

"Dare then!" I huffed.

"I dare you…to…kiss…Sam, non-stop for four minutes." Embry said sweetly…knob. I growled.

"Why?" I asked, of course I wanted to do it but they didn't need to know that.

"Am I that bad?" Sam asked, he seemed a little hurt, in fact he seemed really hurt.

"I don't want to." I pouted and they all stopped and looked at me. My pout always works! I stuck my lip out some more.

"Pussy" Jacob coughed, I sighed.

"Fine, I'll kiss him!" I got up and looked a Sam.

He was sitting on the couch, the only I would be close enough to kiss him was if I straddled his thighs.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is gunna end badly for me. I'm going to do this and it'll be hard for me to resist him anymore. Shit.

I sighed and moved my legs to straddle him, his hands automatically went to my hips, squeezing a little. I heard a wolf-whistle but wasn't really focused on that. Rather I was to busy looking into the gorgeous dark eyes of the man in front of me.

I licked my lips and leant forward. He didn't move, waiting for me to kiss him instead of the other way around. His lips did part slightly and his breathing became heavy.

When my lips touch his all thoughts went out of the window.

I moaned and pressed my lips harder against his. God they were so soft. His hands came around my waist and he pulled my closer to him, my body flush against his.

I pressed my hands to his shoulders. Twisting his body and then pushing him down, not breaking the kiss, so that he lay on the couch and I hovered over him.

Our lips moved in sync as my hand went from cupping his cheek to sliding to his firm pecs, my fingertips gently digging into the warm, velvety skin. I moaned into the kiss again as he groaned against my lips.

I heard a distant yell but paid no attention.

My hand slid further down to his amazing abs. The same abs that looked and felt like he was smuggling eight paint rollers under his skin. I trailed my fingers down the grooves as his tongue slid across the seem of my lips. I happily granted him entrance and he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

I growled at the luscious taste of him…oh god.

I felt the warmth of one of his hands slink under my top and stroke up my back, his fingers stopped just under my bra strap. He thrust his other hand into my locks and tugged gently.

I moaned and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, nipping at it and my hand went further down to his hip, just above the band of his boxers. My tongue sunk into his mouth, stroking and caressing his own as my thumb traced lazy circles into the delicious skin —

"TIME!" someone yelled in my ear. I squealed and jumped back, falling on my ass on the floor. Jake was kneeling there, he was the one that yelled.

The everything I'd just done came back to me and my hand shot up to my lips. They still tingled. I glanced back at Sam who was frozen in the same position he was in when we were kissing, his mouth was moving in a silent word that looked a little like 'wow'.

"There I did it." I tried to must up as much boredom in my voice as I could, however the guys just burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, glaring at them.

"You've been kissing for the last fifteen minutes!" Jared gasped. My mouth dropped.

Fifteen minutes…oh my god. Thinking back on it I did hear some kind of yelling, that must have been them telling us that time was up. Shit.

I licked my lips, but had nothing to say. I didn't want this to change my mind about holding out. Yep, he was an amazing kisser but that wouldn't change anything. Anything!

"Quil, truth or dare?" I asked, ignoring the fact that they were still sniggering and Sam was still frozen.

"Dare." he smirked.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of…Jacobs foot." I finished happily. To say he look mortified would have been an understatement. The look on his face cracked me up. Oh and when Jake shoved his foot in Quil's face I though I was going to wet myself.

He reluctantly licked Jakes foot and then proceeded to gag for a while.

We played a few more little dares before we decided to go to sleep. It was nearly One in the morning and we were all a bit tired.

There wasn't that much room to sleep. Brady and Collin had the couch and a pillow each, they shared a thin sheet. The other boys just laid down somewhere, a pillow under their heads, a few had sheets but others didn't bother.

There was only one pillow left and me and Jake dived for it at the same time.

"Mine" I growled and everyone chuckled.

"No fair, you should let me have it." Jake whined.

"Stop being a girl and let me have the pillow." I gave it a yank but it would budge out of his grip.

"Please." he pouted and I sighed.

"Fine." I gave in, he smiled at me and I added, "But I'm using you as a pillow."

"Always." he said jokingly as he put the pillow down and laid his head on it. The room was silent now and it felt as if there was a little tension.

"Mmmm" I moaned sleepily as I curled up tightly against Jake's side, as always I threw one arm over him and on leg over his waist. I snuggled in further as held pulled my to him. He was so warm that we didn't need a sheet.

I felt the tension in the room go up a notch, but shook my head, telling myself that it was only in my mind.

"Sing to me." Jake said tiredly, his voice hushed.

"Hmm, what to you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Just sing."

I thought about a song and chose '_I'm only me when I'm with you'_ by Taylor Swift, I liked that song. I sung it quieter then I normally would, not wanting to disturb the others.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

my voice started to get quieter as i got even sleepier. My eyelids drooping.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

I heard Jake's soft snore and faded off into the ending, not quiet finishing the whole song.

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with y-  
_

And with that I fell into a sweet, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry it took so long. i had my mock exams...had to do loads of revision. theres actually going to be a small third part of the sleepover. i little bit of sam's POV.**

**Review please!!!**


	5. Sleepover! part Tres

**Sam's POV**

I seethed as I watch Bella snuggle into Jacob.

I couldn't help it. Tonight has been so freaking hard for me. First off there was all that flirting the Brady was doing, and yes, I know he doesn't stand a chance but still. That's _my_ imprint he was flirting with.

Then I had to endure her sitting in my lap, every now and then she would grind back and relax comfortably, and I'd think 'Yes, she's giving in', but then it turned out she had completely forgotten that she was even sitting on me.

Then there was talk about the people that had had their hands on my Bella. I couldn't help but hate them, without even meeting them. That will definitely be a problem when they visit.

Finding out that Bells and Jacob have actually kissed, damn near killed me. And then when I though it couldn't get any worse…the _lap dance._

We could all smell the faint scent of arousal coming off of her. I nearly tore my lip off as I tried not to growl and snarl at Paul. When Jacob revealed that she couldn't have been thinking about Paul I relaxed greatly. At least it wasn't him. It better not have been any of the other guys.

The kiss. Oh the kiss.

The feel of her lips against mine was just right. I knew we belonged but that was just everything I could wish for and more. I knew there would never be a time were I would tire of that. She was so soft. Her hands trailing down my body was torture and her moans nearly made me explode.

I had bared it when she curled up against Jake. Cussing him out in my head. We all listened as she sang beautifully. No wonder Jake was always smiling when she sung over the phone to him. She was great and sounded so sexy when she was singing in a sleepy, hushed voice.

We all knew they had fallen asleep. No of the others had yet. Instead they were watching me shake at watching my beauty sleeping with another guy. In the literal sense.

"Damn it, Sam, calm down." Jared hushed. I growled quietly.

It was so not fair.

Why did he get to hold her. I wanted to.

I growled against as Jake turned on his side in his sleep, hugging Bella to his chest. She licked her lips in her sleep. Taunting me I'm sure.

Jesus, what do I sound like.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll tell her on Friday and it will all be sorted." Collin whispered, though we all heard him.

"Somehow I doubt that." I said, knowing all too well that Bells is stubborn, it didn't take me long to figure that out.

"I still cant believe you've Imprinted." Embry said, amazement in his voice. I knew he wished that he had imprint by now. All the guys want to imprint. Just so they know who their soul mate is. So they can have that love.

"I cant believe that you imprinted on Jake's, Bella." Quil said.

I growled harshly, "She's not his!"

He sighed. "I know that. I just meant that she's his best friend."

I guess I was acting a bit irrational…

"She's a really great girl." Jared said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah." the others agreed, and I sighed, I knew all that already.

"I cant wait 'till she meets Kim. Kim will be happy to have another girl to talk to about the whole wolf thing. She can only talk to Leah about that and its not the same. Leah's a wolf not an imprint." Jared voiced, hmm I hadn't thought about that. Maybe Kim will be able to help me with her.

"I wonder how Leah's going to act." everyone winced at Paul's words. We all knew that it wont be good.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Shit"

"Shit indeed." Quil nodded.

Leah and I broke up months ago but she still hasn't let go. I was just glad we had broken up before Bella had come back. That would have been bad…really bad.

"She's gunna be major pissed." Embry said, I could _hear_ the grimace on his face.

"Ah, Bells can handle it." Paul said faithfully, the others nodded.

"Too true" Brady called.

I heard a moan and look back to see Jacob rolling back onto his back, bringing Bells with him so that she was lying on top of him.

My body shook violently once and I took a deep breath to calm down and thought about mine and Bella's kiss.

"How can you stand that. If that was Kim I would have eaten him by now." Jared said.

"I'm trying my best not to." I gritted, "Cant expect everything to change just because I imprinted on her. Well not until she knows anyways, and even then I don't think she'll stop unless she wants to."

"Yeah, that'll never happen" I glared at Collin.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I shook my head and rolled my neck on my shoulders. "By the way Paul, never mention that lap dance again or I'll kill you." I added nonchalantly.

"I won't, at least I know she enjoyed it." he smirked and I growled at him.

"You heard Jake. She wasn't think of you!"

"Yeah yeah. At least I found out that she likes hair pulling. You should thank me, I had a feeling she was a kinky one."

"Paul." I growled, truthfully that information did help me, it elicited a moan when I tugged on her hair during our kiss, but I still don't want to hear it from him.

Another moan went out in the room, but this time it was lovely and feminine. It was Bella.

Oh hell no.

I sent out a growl that reverberated through the pack members bodies. They all groaned unhappily and Jake shot up wide-eyed with a startled yelp.

Bad thing was, Bella went flying across the room and smacked head first into the wall. The crack that sounded out made us all cringe.

I ran over to her. She was on all fours, one hand clutching her forehead and her eyes squeezed tight. She looked like she was in loads of pain. I wanted to kill Jacob, yet I knew that this was also my fault.

"Jeez, Bells, are you ok?" I grabbed her shoulders and span her around to face me. She blinked a few times and swayed a little. "Shit." I mumbled.

"No, its cool. I'm alright." she answered a little too shakily.

I ran my hand over the rest of her body checking for other injuries before I studied the red patch on her forehead that was already turning a nice fresh shade of bruise-purple.

"Oh god." inside I was panicking, I was so stupid, how could I let this happen.

"Sam, don't worry about it." she said, before turning on Jake.

She glared at him, "That hurt."

"I'm so sorry Bells. I just jumped in my sleep and you went flying. You know I didn't mean to hurt you." he actually looked really upset. I could almost see him fighting to keep the tears back so that he didn't look stupid in front of the pack. Even though we would never think he was stupid if he did cry at something like this, he hurt his best friend and felt like shit about it.

Bella noticed how sad he was and rushed over to him. He wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Accidents happen. I'm going to get some ice. It hurts like a mother…" she sauntered off to the kitchen and I noticed her hobble a little on her right leg, she must have banged it on the floor.

"Damn it." Jake punched the wall. I felt like doing the same thing, trust me.

"Dang, sorry Jake." I had to apologise, I knew how bad he felt and it was cause of me.

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't help it. Though what happened to make you do it?" he asked, I just shrugged not wanting him to know.

"You pulled Bella on top of you and a few minutes later she moaned, like this '_Ahhhh'_" Brady mimicked, damn that kid.

Jacob sniggered, "Don't worry, I doubt she was think about me." he said with a weird smile.

Bella came back into the room with holding an ice pack to her head.

"I don't moan like that." she huffed and I couldn't help but chuckled, she looked at me with playfully narrowed eyes.

"Lets see the damage." I said, hoping it wasn't that bad, she took the ice pack away and there was a deadly silence in the room.

"Shit." was all I could muster. Her forehead was covered in a large purple bruise. Hopefully it will fade a little by tomorrow. She must have hit that wall hard, by the speed at which Jake shot up I was surprised she didn't crack her skull open.

"What, is it bad?" she asked nervously.

"Nah, hardly notice it." Embry said, all the while staring tactlessly at her forehead with wide eyes.

She ran out of the room and must have been looking in the hall mirror. There was a small squeak and she came back in, her hand covering the bruise.

"It's a monster."

"No its not, it wont be as bad tomorrow." I tried to comfort her when I wanted to be ripping something apart.

"Collin, Brady, move over. I'm sleeping with you guys in the couch." she stated.

"Yes!" they whispered in unison. Giving each other a high-five.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Well, I don't want to risk being thrown across the room again tonight. It wasn't pleasant. I'm gunna let you sleep alone." she said, chuckling a little.

Most of the guys had settle back down by now. Quil, Seth and Embry had fallen asleep. Tired out from all the drama. Jake went back to his pillow and fell to sleep quickly as Bells walked over to the couch.

The youngsters looked utterly thrilled at the fact she would be staying next to them but I wasn't.

"Sleep with me." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

She whirled around, "What?"

I chuckled quietly, "There's not enough room on the couch. I have some spare room next to me." I pulled the pillow out from under Embry's sleeping head and held it out, "And I have a spare pillow."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing and then looked at me again. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Fine." she huffed and came to lie beside me. She took the pillow and placed it under her head before turning on her side, her back to me.

God, I wished she would face me, I wished she would cuddle up to me like she does to Jake.

I scooted forward a little, so that my body lay against hers. Her back against my chest. I heard her breathing speed up but she didn't move or say anything.

After a while everyone else was asleep and I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

I let my arm slide over her waist and settled in between her hands on the other side of her.

I buried my head into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating smell and closed my eyes.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep and dream of my Beauty.

* * *

**A/N - Just had to add a little of Sam in there. Review!!**


	6. Failing to resist

When I woke up it was still dark. I was really hot. I guess that was because I was tucked up against Sam. His arms were keeping me close to him. I could feel the entire length of his body against my own, hot and solid. I could feel his steady, even breathing against my neck and couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body.

I gently pulled his arms away from my body and slid out. Sighing as I walked to the kitchen. At least I wasn't limping now. Hell, that hurt last night. I checked my forehead in the mirror in the hall and winced when I saw the bruise again. It was a big one.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was only 6 am. I made some coffee and jumped up on the counter. Sipping my nectar and swinging my legs like I was four years old again only now I had caffeine.

It was probably five minutes later, I had finished my coffee and was staring into space when I heard a shuffling and looked up to see Sam walking in the room, rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute, my breath caught when I saw him.

"I waited for you to come back. But you didn't, so I came to find you." he mumbled sleepily, I don't think he would have told me that if he had been fully awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I had been quiet." I said as he kept walking towards me. Oh god, all that control is unravelling and I falling fast.

"I'll always feel your absence." he mumbled, and I stopped breathing.

He kept on walking towards the counter and settle between my legs. His hands going around my waist and his head resting against my shoulder. I wanted to push him away, I wanted to tell him that I wasn't ready. But I couldn't. Because no matter how much I told myself I didn't, I did want this. God how I wanted it.

I raised my hand and played with his hair and he started nuzzling my shoulder.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked, and he groaned an affirmative.

I reached over and refilled my mug and held it out to him. He leant back, so that he stood up straight, but was still standing between my thighs. He raised the mug and took a long swallow.

When he sat the mug down he looked a lot more awake. His eyes shined a bit more,

"Hey." he smiled and I chuckled at him.

"You look tired." I said, crinkling my nose as I poked his cheek.

"You know what will fix that?" he asked, I frowned at his tone which was somewhat mischievous.

"Wh—"

I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. And like before, all my control and my free will disappeared as I focused on the sweet taste of him.

We really went for it. This was a fast and furious kiss. Our lips moving quickly and falling hard against each other. Our tongues dancing and stroking roughly. As if he really wanted me to see something. My fingers gripped his hips and his hands went to my hair again, he pulled to tilt my head back more so that he could plunge his tongue deeper into my mouth. He groaned and the same time I moaned. He nipped and sucked on my bottom lip and my fingers squeezed tighter. I slid my hands down his back to just above his boxers, my fingertips slipping slightly under the material to discover more delicious skin. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and pulled me closer to him.

Then there was an uncomfortable clearing of the throat that came from the kitchen doorway and some smothered laughing.

Both our heads shot up and took in to vision of Dad and Billy in the doorway and all the boy behind them. They had all witnessed mine and Sam's battle of the tongues.

I gasped and shoved Sam back roughly. He went quite far if I say so myself, considering he's like way bigger than me. I did myself proud.

I turned back to Dad, who looked somewhat scarred. "Daddy, he took advantage of me." I pouted as I pointed at Sam. It was the truth, he hadn't asked my permission and it wasn't my fault I could control myself afterward.

The guys just laughed. And Dad and Billy raised their eyebrows.

"You weren't exactly protesting, Honey." Dad said.

"He jumped me. I just went along with it." I pouted even more.

"Yeah, we saw." Billy laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How come you're here this early?" I asked dad.

"I'm making everyone breakfast, before Billy and I go fishing." he informed as all the boys settled down in a seat around the large kitchen table that would easily fit everyone. Dad started pulling bacon and sausages and all the bits and bobs for pancakes out of the fridge.

"Dang, are you taking the truck?"

"Yeah. Why?" he turned the stove on and got to work. Sam moved to sit down at the table.

"'Cause I wanted to borrow it to go down to Port Angeles, but I needed someone to come with."

"How come?"

"I'm gunna get a car." I said sweetly as he turned to look at me.

"What kind of car?" he asked warily.

"it's a surprise." I sung. He shook his head and carried on cooking.

"Were did you get that." dad poked my on the forehead.

"Yowch, it was an accident."

"I did it. I jumped up suddenly while we were sleeping and sent her flying. She smacked into the wall." Jacob confessed.

"Ah, it don't matter. Like I said, it was an accident."

"Looks like it hurts." Dad frowned.

"It does when you poke it... Ja-cob? You know you love me." I saw him stiffen and the guys laughed.

"I have homework to do." he said, but his eyes flicked to Sam and back again, in some kind of silent message.

"Pretty please." I begged, "I'll do anything."

"I'd take her up on that if I were you." Embry muttered and Billy smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'll take you!" Sam nearly yelled. Everything got quiet.

"You don't have to, I'll go another day." I actually just didn't want to be left alone with him in the car for that length of time. Just me and Sam right now would spells lots of delicious kisses that I would regret later.

"No, I'll take you. I can run down the road and grab my car while you get ready and then we can go." he insisted.

I sighed, "Ok, then" I gave in, I might as well it didn't seem as though I would really get a choice.

He sighed happily and I got a little caught up in the beauty of his face.

"So did you guys have fun after we left last night?" Billy asked.

Brady answered, "Yep, it was funny. Paul gave Bella a lap dance."

"Brady!" I yelled, as dad and Billy turned to look at me slowly. "It was a dare." I held my hands up.

"I'm gunna get you later you little twerp." I hissed but Brady just laughed.

"She likes hair pulling." I gasped, I cant believe he just said that out loud. There was deadly silence and everyone waited.

"You better run!" I squealed as I leapt for him. He laughed and jumped out of his seat but I caught it and dragged him down to the floor. He was lying on his stomach and I straddled his back and proceeded to tickle him to death.

I couldn't help but laugh at his gasps and girly squeals. I didn't give up.

"Stop…stop…please…me…sorry…please" he gasped for air.

"Say it again!" wow, does this sort of make him my bitch. Wait…ewww.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" I stopped and got up, blowing my hair out of my eyes, I dusted off my hands and sat down at the table. Ignoring the looks I was getting.

Brady sat down next to Collin who leaned over and whispered loud enough for us all to hear.

"Dude, you just got owned."

The whole room roared with male laughter, I had to join in quietly.

So enough the table was covered in plates of food and everyone was tucking in. Dad was a really good cook, he taught me everything I know, so the food was delicious. There was lots of different conversations going on and I just listened in.

It really was like one big family. It was nice, I've never had a big family and now I feel as if I belong in this one.

I smiled to myself.

By the time the food had gone and the conversation had died down, it was eight o'clock. I helped dad collect the plates and wash up.

"Hey uncle Billy, do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked, every looked at me. What is it with that?

"No of course not." he smiled.

"Thanks." I turned to Sam and looked at the clock, judged the time I would take and told him, "I'll be ready in half and hour. Make sure you are too."

Then I walked out of the kitchen followed by a chorus of 'ooo's', I guess I might have sounded a little bitchy but oh well.

I took a nice hot shower, and got ready in Jake's room. I pulled on my 'Casper the friendly ghost' t-shirt and my jeans and my black and red high tops. I brushed through my hair quickly and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I applied a little eyeliner and some mascara, and slicked on a bit of clear lipgloss. My bruise stood out a lot but I didn't even own cover-up so I'd just have to deal.

I skipped downstairs and into the living room were all the guys were. I was surprised to see Sam sitting there, in a tight white muscle shirt, that clung to him in a way that should be illegal, and denim shorts and flip-flops. He looked like he was in Barbados instead of La Push. It wasn't that warm out today, but I suppose its something to do with that freaky heat thingy.

His hair was still a little damp so I guessed he had a shower at his place. He must really live close if he was that quick.

I grabbed my camera and took a shot of all the boys, as well as dad and Billy together.

"I'm ready." I said, and Sam smiled.

"Come on then, Beautiful. Lets go get your car."

Everyone was watching again. That crap gets really annoying. Its like their waiting for a bomb to go off, and instead just invading my privacy. Urgh.

"Don't call me that." I whined, and dad chuckled.

"Don't call you what?" Sam asked, "Beautiful?"

"Yeah, that. Don't call me it." I huffed and I heard a few more chuckles. I glared at the other guys.

"Why not?" because the way you say it makes me melt, idiot. "it's the truth. I'm only being honest." he was trying not to smile.

"Well, just don't. ok?"

"Ok, Beautiful." god, why did he have to do that. He voice was way to smooth and deep and manly.

"Urgh!" was my intelligent response.

I wandered out of the house, leaving the laughing men behind me and squealed when I came face-to-face with a gorgeous, white 1970 dodge challenger.

The guys came rushing out, wondering what I was shouting about, but I continued to stare at the beauty.

"Who's car is that?" I mumbled.

"Mine." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I walked slowly up to the car and started caressing it. I know…I know. I'm a freak, but it was so lovely.

"Wow." I mumbled as I ran my fingertips across the hood of the car. I stood there for a few minutes just taking in the sight of it and every now and then stroking it.

"Get in, you want to get your car don't you. It wont help if you just stand there rubbing on mine." Sam actually sounded jealous of the damn thing. His face turned to stone, and he became unreadable.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine."

As he walked passed me I stuck my tongue out at him from behind his back. The guys laughed behind me and I waved goodbye to then as I jumped in.

He didn't say anything or do anything other then drive most of the time. I think I pissed him off and now I felt bad. So I made it my job to cheer him up…without kissing him.

I was thinking of the best way to make him smile, while just looking at his profile. His straight nose and full lips. He has really long eyelashes that curve upwards and casts shadows on his cheeks when he blinks. I sighed, and started making funny faces.

It was the only way I knew to get instant results.

I crinkled up my face and stuck my tongue out, crossing my eyes. I saw his gaze flick to the side and his lips squeeze tighter together when he saw me.

"You know you want to laugh. Go on let it out, big boy." I squeaked.

He didn't budge, so I turned on the radio and Nickelback's _Something in you mouth_ came on.

"Woo, great song." I said as I turned it on and started belting out the words. Waving my arms in the air. God I was a freak but his lips were stretching into a smile. I'd do this only for Sam. Ah lordy, what the fuck have I gotten myself into.

He still wasn't smile properly so I did the only thing I thought would get him laughing again.

I licked his face.

Yep you heard me, I took my tongue to his cheek and I don't regret it. First thing that made it worth while was the fact that he immediately burst out laughing, and second…he tasted _sooo_ good. I know that's, like, really weird but _hubba hubba. _Mmmm, I think I just found my favourite treat…or midnight snack.

No no, jeez. I need to get my head right.

Patience is a virtue. If I wait, then it will be better when we are finally together. Oh I really don't have a clue what I'm going on about so just ignore me.

We pulled up outside the dealership at about half-nine. There had been a little traffic but we passed the time by, chatting a lot about little things. He asked me about school back home, what I did for fun, etc… and I asked him about his job as a police officer and what he liked to do. He was interesting in a way that I've never found any potential boyfriends to be. I could literally sit for hours and just talk to him. And then we can sit in a comfortable silence, thinking over the things we'd just learnt about each other. It was nice…different, but nice.

The dude at the dealership smiled brightly as we walked in. He must have been in his early thirties, but he was handsome. Tall and lean, with silky light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I appraised his looks secretly as we walked over, taking long strides. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but who would be. The guys just happened to all be giants, no one could really match that.

I didn't miss that fact that he was appraising me as well, only he did it in a more obvious way. He must be one of those men who hate the fact that they are getting older so they go for barely legal looking teens. Perverts.

I spotted the car I wanted almost straightaway and felt my entire face light up as I rushed over to it. I could feel Sam following me and I knew the guy would change his route and come over as well.

I sighed happily as I took in the image of the car that I wanted. It was a black Ferrari 612 Scagleitti. Beautiful. Tan leather four-seater, all shiny and pretty.

"Can I help you?" A deep, husky voice came from next to me.

I shook myself out of my dream state and turned toward the dealer.

"I want this one." I pointed toward the car, and the dealer laughed.

"That's the brand new 2009 Scagleitti. Its really expensive." he ran a hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter." I said reluctantly, I suppose it was really expensive, but Phil said I could go all out and I know he means it.

The dealer looked at me, he gave me a flirtatious smile which fell when he caught sight of my bruise. His gaze moved to Sam…sizing him up. I almost laughed out loud when I realised that he thought Sam had done this to me. I mean come on, I could so take Sam…

"Are you sure. You'll need someone over eighteen to sigh the papers." he said, how did he know I wasn't eighteen, I look older for my age.

"I'll do it." Sam's voice came from behind me. All velvety and sensual. Major sigh.

"Ok, why don't you go with Oliver to do the paperwork and I'll show this young lady all the features." he smiled, flashing pearly veneers.

Sam turned to me and placed a large hand on my shoulder and leaning in a little.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yep, definitely." I gave him my best smile and he seemed a little dazzled, which I praised myself for.

"Ok, then. Call out if you need me." with that he sauntered off with another guy that I hadn't even noticed. I shamelessly ogled Sam's rear as he walked off, even tilting my head a little, until the dealer chuckled.

I looked at him and smiled, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jon." urgh, already a bad sigh.

"Bella." I shook his hand quickly and then let go.

"Did that guy do that to you? If he did I can help." he said, pointing to my forehead. I choked out a laugh.

"No, he wouldn't touch me like that. I fell." I said confidently, it seemed to work 'cause he smiled and backed off.

"Good. A man should never touch a beautiful woman like that. Especially his own girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said before I could stop myself. Shit, I should have just agreed, now I'm gunna get hassled.

"Oh really." he sounded way to interested.

"Yeah, so are you going to show me what else this baby has?"

He took me through all the knobs and shiny buttons. Telling me which performs what and so on. He was polite enough but he still gave me the creeps. It was the looks he was giving me and the weird scent or horn-dog he was letting off.

"So, what attracted you to this car?" Mr me-so-creepy asked, running his hand through his hair for the millionth time.

"Its fast, sexy and four-seater" I answered, ducking my head inside and sliding my hand over the leather seats.

"Hmm, why four-seat?" why so nosy? You irritating cretin.

"Big family." I stated simply, the boys were family now anyways.

I kneeled on the seat and leaned over a little to see in the back. I could feel him come closer to me but paid no attention.

"Sisters" he asked like the freakin' perv he was. His laboured breathing and the extra huskiness in his voice were indicators to what I already knew was on his mind.

I turned to give him a weird look and found him way to close for comfort.

"Nine brothers." the white lie was meant as a warning and I saw something that resembled either fear or frustration flash through his eyes.

"Do they look like you?" huh weird question. And seeing as though the boys aren't really my brothers, no they don't look like me. But he doesn't need to know that.

"No, they're way bigger then me. Sam, the guy that was with me, they're all about his size." I smiled sweetly as if I was just being nice. Now I could definitely see the fear in his eyes. Hell I could almost smell it pulsating through his body.

I turned back around and jumped when I felt him press his crotch into my backside. What made it worse was the fact that he was obviously excited and groaned on contact.

I was about to turn around to either punch him in the nuts or tell him were to shove it (I hadn't decided yet), when he was hastily removed from me.

I spun around and jumped out just in time to stop Sam from nailing the dealer-dude on the jaw.

"SAM, stop!" big sigh, as much as I want to see this guy rolling around in pain, I wanted my car more.

Sam looked at me, his face was the personification of pure rage and his body shook violently.

I pulled his hand away from the guys collar and kept it in my own, rubbing the back of it.

Jon straightened his shirt and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You ever touch her like that again and I will kill you" Sam growled deeply, his threat was solid and I wasn't the only one who realised that. Jeez…he sounded like a mobster.

I ran my hand down his back to sooth him.

"Right." I said breaking the silence, " lets get the payment sorted and I can grab the keys and we can get out of here." Jon looked as eager for us to get gone as we were to leave.

Thirty minutes later I was behind the wheel of my baby, driving home with Sam following in the challenger.

I took this time to think about the need that I was feeling. The ache in me. What the hell was it? And why was I feeling it? I've never experienced anything like this before and it was getting on my nerves.

I suppose a part of me already knew what this feeling was. The same part was also screaming at me to stop being an idiot and just realise that this is different. That this is real.

Then there was the other part. The stubborn control-freak that wanted everything to be done on her terms. That part didn't want the unpredictable feelings and the neediness. That was the part that kept reminding me that I've only been here for three days. Only three days.

When I got home I pulled into the driveway, and Sam pulled in behind me. I got out and walked over to him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me today." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "Anytime." sincerity dripped in his voice.

The guys all came running out of my house…wait, _My _house. What the hell were they doing in there?

"Oh my fucking god." Jake yelled as he looked at my car. His eyes were so wide you could see the whites all around the irises.

"Language." I scolded playfully.

"Screw me." was his lovely reply.

"Don't flatter yourself." I smirk, "don't touch her!" I squealed as he reached out, he quickly snapped his had back and stared at me like I was crazy.

"What was that?"

"I just want her nice and perfect. I had to go through a lot to get my baby." I sighed, staring at my car.

All of a sudden a girl came storming out and stomped up to me. She was really pretty, with copper skin and shiny black hair that was cut to just under her chin. Her dark eyes were framed with incredibly think black eyelashes. She was a little shorter then me, probably 5'11", I still had to look down at her. She looked about twenty…maybe a little older.

She was mad, that much was obvious. Her lips were pressed in a tight thin line and her eyes smouldered with hate and anger. Her gaze went to Sam and her eyes flashed with something else that made me stop breathing.

Shit…this was the Ex…well they better be exes otherwise Sam's getting his ass kicked.

Unfortunately it was me she was heading for. My first thought was 'shit she's gunna yell' and my second was 'why the fuck are all these people coming out of my house?'

"Why do you smell like Sam." the crazed woman screamed in my ear.

Well, to be honest, I wasn't expecting her to say that. Ever.

"Erm…I've been near him for a while?" it came out as a question 'cause I had no clue how to react. I mean, what would you do if someone you didn't know came screaming at you, asking why you _smelt_ like the guy you were interested it…I mean, the guy that you've been hanging around. Ah fuck it.

"No, it's more than that. He's all over you." — she was waving her arms around like a mad woman — "You've fucked haven't you"

Fuck, now I was mad. How dare she come to my house and then talk to me like that.

I narrowed my eyes on her, "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, my voice portrayed my anger and frustration. Everyone was still silent, watching the scene. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ms Eton stare out of her living room window at us.

"Leah Clearwater. Who are you?" she was still yelling. Fuck when they said she wasn't the nicest person they were really telling the truth.

"Bella Swan. Now tell me, what are you to Sam?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm his ex. Now tell me you've sh—" I held my hand up to silence her. She stopped talking out of shock that I would do that.

"You told me all I need to know. Ex. That means the two of you are in the past. No matter how recent, its still the past. You have no right coming to my house and talking to me like this. What or _who _Sam does is no longer your business, but just for the record, no we haven't _fucked_!" my voice was raised but it wasn't full out shouting.

She looked a little shocked but chose to ignore me and started having a go at Sam. Still yelling and quite frankly it was getting on my nerves. How dare she shout at Sam for getting over her, for having a life. How dare she shout at my Sam.

But I could see the hurt. Probably more then the boys could. I suppose they just weren't made to understand those things. I could see it in her eyes. She as acting mad and hateful because it's the only way to get through the pain and that made me sympathise with her, just a little bit.

I was halfway between pissed and bored when I decided enough was enough. I stormed over to were Leah was _still_ shouting at a somewhat frustrated and tired Sam. Everyone apart from Leah was watching me.

I grabbed Leah's wrist and dragged her into the house.

I could hear the scurrying footsteps of the boys as they followed and I thought I even heard an 'oh shit'.

Leah was protesting, trying to pull her wrist from my grip but when I'm mad I'm really strong. I pulled her into the kitchen and slammed the door in the guy's faces with an audible crash. The door even wobbled in the frame a bit.

I pushed Leah into the chair by the small kitchen table, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I get it. You loved Sam. But listen, it wasn't meant to be. That much is obvious. If you were supposed to be together you would never have broken up in the first place. There's no point in dwelling on it. wouldn't you rather be happy with the person that was made for you rather than unhappy with someone that wasn't?"

She stayed silent, I could see my words working they're way around her head.

"What if there's no one for me?" her voice was so quiet and I realised why she didn't want to let go of Sam. She was scared there would be no one else.

"There's somebody for everyone. I know it might be stupid but I definitely believe in soul mates. There's someone out there who will understand you a million times better than Sam ever could. You just cant give up and settle for second best."

She sighed and looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and I hoped it was because she understood what I was saying.

"Your right." she whispered.

"Of course, I'm always right." I said hoping to lighten the mood, she giggled. "So hey, we're cool, right? I need some girlfriends. All these boys, lordy, they're great but its to much testosterone for one girl to handle."

She laughed again, "Yep, we're good. I'm sorry for earlier…I have issues." I chuckled a little at this, "Kim's gunna love you." she said, sort of out of the blue.

"I hope so." I replied walking to the kitchen door and pulling it open only to find most of the guys were squished up to the door, their heads turned so that they had an ear pressed against the door. Sam, Jared and Seth were the only ones sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" they hadn't even noticed that the door had been opened until I spoke. They all jumped back and assumed positions in front of the T.V, pretending that they weren't listening in.

"Wow, Bells. When did you turn into Dr. Phil?" Embry asked, I just flipped him off.

The front door opened and a girl walked in. She was average looking really, dark skin and hair and eyes like most people had in the Rez. She had plump lips that held a nice, kind smile and she flicked her chest length black hair over her shoulder.

She walked up to Jared and kissed him sweetly. So…this was Kim.

"Is there some kind of portal thingy that keeps dropping people at my house. Why were you all in here anyways?" I asked and Jake chuckled.

"Charlie lets us in here whenever. 'Sides you have a bigger T.V here." he pointed to the large flat screen that I had bought dad for his birthday a few months back.

I turned back to Kim, "Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled and she returned it.

"Kim. Its nice to meet you, Jacob never shut up about you before." she giggled and hugged me.

"Aww, who knew you loved me so much Jake?" I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"You did." he laughed and pulled me into his lap.

Everyone went about watching television and chatting. I got to know Kim and Leah better and honestly they are really nice girls. After you get passed the Leah incident anyways. When I told them about the dealer-dude they both grimaced with sympathy and then busted out laughing.

"Its not funny, I've been traumatised. He was so, so creepy." I whined and then noticed that the guys had shut up and were listening to our conversation.

"I'm gunna teach him a lesson." Jake gritted and some of the others nodded.

"No need, Sam scared him half to death."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, Sam went all mucho-mobster-man, 'if you ever touch her like that again I will kill you' on his ass. Scared the crap outta the dude." they guys busted up laughing as both the girls smiled in a way that said I was missing something.

"What is going on that I don't know about?" I asked and every sobered up.

"Nothing." Brady said all to quickly, I narrowed my eyes but left it at that. I couldn't be asked with anything else.

I sighed and then smiled. "Uh-oh" Jake whispered.

"Uh-oh what?" Quil asked and Jake pointed to me.

"She only gets that smile when she wants one thing." He informed everyone else, who looked a little confused.

"What thing?" Sam asked.

"Jakey, lets wrestle!" I squealed and jumped up. He groaned and then chuckled, he couldn't resist a wrestling match. He got up just as Sam shouted.

"NO!"

Everyone stilled and all went silent.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You cant wrestle him. He could hurt you." Sam replied, his eyes were daring me to disobey him, which of course, I definitely would do.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I saw annoyance and maybe a little hurt flash through his eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me, I'm capable of looking after myself."

"You could get hurt. Jake's stronger than you think."

"And I'm stronger than you think. You don't know me so don't act like your doing this for me." I snapped and turned away to face Jake. He gave me a sad smile.

"This is better than those drama shows mom watches." Seth said, I chuckled at him as did most other people. Both Kim and Leah gave me the same look that I couldn't quite describe.

"Come on, Jake." I said ignoring the huff of angry air that Sam let out.

"Ok, Bells. Lets get this furniture out of the way."

We pushed all the stuff against the wall and Jake slid the back door open.

"Why did you open the door?" I asked.

"Just in case you go crazy and I have to run away." he answered, I laughed at him.

"Wimp."

All the guys watched, smiling slightly, except from Sam who was glaring, but he also looked a little scared.

Jacob and I circled each other, laughing and smiling. He lounged at me but I sidestepped and he went passed me. The guys 'ooo'd'. I jumped onto Jakes back and started using his hair as reins. Gathering a half in each hand and pulling one side in the direction I want to go. I 'yeehaw'd' and laughed when Jake let out a huff.

Suddenly he brought his arms around and pulled me off his back and around his front, them dropped to the floor and tried to pin me.

But being as agile as I was I managed to slip my legs around his and flip him onto his back.

I pressed my hands into his shoulders keeping them pinned as Paul counted him out.

"Yeah. I am the champion" I yelled as I sat back on Jake, bouncing with happiness. A huff of air left his lungs and a small half-moan-half-groan slipped his lips. I frowned as he blushed.

The other guys in the room went quiet for a second and then they burst out laughing, which cause Jake to blush even more.

"Jakey, what's wrong?" I asked causing more laughter. He didn't say anything just blushed even more. I frowned again and then the problem poked me in the butt. Literally, if you get what I mean.

"Oh" this cause more laughter as I jumped up off of Jake and collided with something hard. I looked up and found that it was Sam's chest.

I turned to see Jacob get up slowly, embarrassed. I felt sorry for the guy.

"Hey Jake, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Its not the first time this has happened to me today." there definitely wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Apparently Jacobs grown _all_ over.

"I didn't mean to Bells. Its just you were bouncing and everything." aww he was so shy. The guys stifled snorts and chuckles.

"Don't worry Jake. Its my fault. Definitely nothing to be embarrassed about…I mean, wow" I said dragging the last word out. Kim and Leah laughed at this and I looked at them with and raised my eyebrows in a oh-my-lordy way, which made them laugh harder.

Jake started to smile proudly as if he just achieved his greatest goal in life. Sam's hand wrapped around my bicep in a possessive way.

Jake started forward again, laughing this time and swung me up into his arms. I wondered briefly what he was doing but then I was falling.

Straight into a puddle of mud in the backyard.

Luckily for me I didn't let go of Jacob as I fell and he came tumbling down with me.

I let out a disgruntled grunt as the air was squeezed from my body on contact with the soggy, squelching ground. I looked over at Jake who was laying on his front next to me, his face screwed up in disgust. I faintly heard the roaring laughter coming from the house.

At least I fell on my back, Jake had mud smeared around his cheeks and a little on his lips. But I had it in my hair.

Growling I picked up a handful of mud and rubbed it deep into Jakes ebony locks, turning them a wet brown.

"Bells." he whined and leant up on his hand only to slip and fall back, face-down in the mud, getting a totally natural mud-pack. I burst out laughing, the body shaking, belly rolling type of laughter.

Jake picked his face up out of the mud and wiped it out of his eye, nose and mouth.

I was still laughing as I stumbled up and toward the back door. I definitely couldn't go inside like this without getting mud all over the floor. I watched as the guys picked their laughing asses off up of the floor.

"Sam." I said sweetly, "Can you carry my to the bathroom, please?"

He looked at me, covered in mud and sighed. "Sure."

Ignoring the fact that he was getting his clothes dirty he walked up to me and picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, he held me tight and carried me upstairs.

He walked into the bathroom and set me down, he even turned on the shower as I inspected the damage. The entire back of my body was covered in mud. My hair was sticking together and it stunk. I looked at Sam to see his top and shorts muddy from where it slipped off of me and onto him. His arms were coated and he had a little smudged on his cheek.

"Thanks." I said, hinting for him to leave the bathroom.

"Don't you want help getting your muddy clothes off?" he asked, his face looked innocent but his voices was low and vibrated across my body.

"No." I huffed.

"Aww, come on, I'll get you clean I promise." he smirked, enjoying the fact that I hesitated before answering.

"Sam, leave. Go downstairs." I couldn't help but smile.

"Please." he whine and ran his fingertips down my arm, making my shiver, which he didn't miss.

He smiled greatly until I really did push him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

I stripped off and put all my clothes into a plastic bag, so I didn't get the room messy. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit my skin.

The water coming off of me was completely brown for a while, until I managed to get the junk out of my hair. Then I washed it and made sure I got my body completely clean.

I got out after a while and dried off, leaving my wet hair down I plodded to my bedroom and pulled on some underwear, shorts and a large top of Jakes that was hanging around.

I waddled downstairs and chucked my cloths in the bin, they were completely ruined. I saw Jake's top and jeans in there as well.

I walked into the living room were everyone was sitting. Jake was just in his boxers, the mud on his face had dried and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him. They all looked up at me and Jake stuck his tongue out and them grimaced when he tasted mud on his lips.

"You mind if I have a shower, Bells?" _Sam _asked, Jake's eyes widened.

"Go ahead." I said, as Jake jumped up.

"I'm so having a shower first, man." he squealed and legged it upstairs. I laughed at the look on Sam's face and then ran up after Jake and followed him into the bathroom.

**Sam's POV**

I listened to Jake and Bella talking. We all were listening, and Leah was relaying the information to Kim who couldn't hear it as she was only human.

"Come on, Bells. Admit it you like him." Jake laughed, I heard the shower turn on and got a bad feeling that she was in the bathroom with him.

"No I don't." she answered stubbornly, I could virtually see her cross her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, its so obvious. Just give up and you can release all that sexual frustration." hmm, thats the smartest thing Jake's ever said. I let myself imagine what Bells would look like naked and sweaty. Mmm. I couldn't wait to see that.

"Urgh, I don't want to, Jakey. Why does it have to be this difficult?" she whined, I heard Jacob laughing and the sound of water hitting the tub stopped and instead sounded as if it was landing of something before it went down the drain. He better not be in the shower when she's in there.

"You the one making it difficult, babe. No one or nothing else is, just you I'm afraid." he told her.

"Yeah, thanks Jake. I really appreciate the great advice." she said sarcastically.

"Bells, I'm here to keep you safe and happy. I need to make you happy and I know that Sam will do that. You need to see that too." he said freely.

I heard Bella sigh sweetly and wished she would understand. Why the hell to I have to wait so long for her to be told about us. I need her to know the reason I act the way I do, that I cant help it, so that she doesn't start hating me. I wouldn't be able to stand that.

That guy at the dealership was asking for it. I could smell his disgusting arousal. I could tell how much he wanted her and I wanted to hurt him for thinking about her like that.

"I don't know what to do Jake, I just don't." Bells said sadly, before I heard the water shut off. There was some shuffling and after a few minutes they came back downstairs.

The sight of her never fails to blow me away. Her hair was still wet from her shower and her cheeks were a little flushed from the heat of the bathroom. Her long lashes cast shadows on her cheekbones and her smile was beautiful.

"Tell me you weren't watching him shower." I said a little sombrely.

She sighed, "Well, I wasn't holding my eyes open and observing every part of him but I was talking to him in the bathroom as he showered. But I'll say this one more time, I've seen Jake naked loads of times, it doesn't bother me." even though she was angry with me I could see her hooded eyes cast hot glances at me. She couldn't deny that she wanted me, I'd just have to use that to my advantage.

"It bothers me." I stated, she just shrugged.

"Your problem, not mine." she went and sat next to Kim on the couch as Jake sat on the floor and gave me an weary look. I suppose I was making it worse for myself.

I sighed and shook my head. Standing and made my way upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower.

I'd just have to tempt her until she was unable to hold back anymore. I chuckled to myself and hoped she didn't have strong self-control.

**Bella POV**

I was speaking to Kim about school when Sam finished his shower. Unfortunately I was plagued with thoughts of him in the shower, water sliding over his hot, firm body and had to shake myself several times to stop.

I heard the water shut off and the door open. Sam came trudging downstairs, a white towel wrapped loosely around his narrow his. Drops of water still trickled down his body. I gulped and held my breath.

"You mind if I put these in the wash." he held up his clothes and I nodded.

"Sure. In there." I pointed to the kitchen and we went and chucked his stuff in the machine.

I cleared my throat and looked back at the countless pairs of eyes watching me.

"What?" I huffed and they chuckled silently. Kim placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

Sam came out, smirking. He sat down next to me on the couch. His bare leg touching the skin on my thigh.

"You alright there, Bells? You seem a little uncomfortable." the sly bastard said smugly. I saw the muscles in his pecs tighten and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said as nonchalantly as I could and sighed as if bored. It's a good thing I can act. He seemed a little put out but hid it quickly with a smirk and pulled the card that could kill me.

He leaned over and pressed his chest against my bare arm. I could feel the tight, hard muscles and gritted my teeth to keep from moaning aloud. His face was quite close to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"You sure?" he breathed, his hand resting on my hip, he leaned in to kissed me and I couldn't move.

Luckily for me the front door opened with a slam and Dad and Billy came in, a few bags in hand and smiling brightly.

They both stopped when they saw me and Sam. Dads eyes looked over Sam's form but because the back of the couch covered the lower half, I'm sure Sam looked butt naked to them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dad asked, eyebrows raised.

"No" I said just as Sam said.

"Yes"

"We were just watching Bella try and fail to resist Sam." Embry informed, chuckling slightly.

I huffed, "I was not failing."

"Oh really, you definitely looked as if you were going to tell him to stop." Quil said sarcastically, I glared at him but he just laughed.

I pushed Sam away from me and moved over slightly so there was more than enough room between us.

"Who's car is that in the driveway? The Ferrari?" Billy asked.

"Mine." I said proudly, smiling at the thought of my beauty.

"Right, well, I was just about to cook something. You guys want to eat?" Dad asked, I looked at the clock and discover that it was 5pm. No wonder I was starting to get hunger pains.

"Yes, please. I'm starving." I turned to Sam, "Here's a tip for ya. You want to get on my good side, make sure I'm well fed." I crossed my arms over my chest as he laughed.

"Duly noted." he replied.

Dad made dinner and everyone ate happily. Talking more and laughing. I was actually looking forward to going to school on Monday.

After a few more hours of nonsense I started getting tired. Yawning a lot and aching, so I decided to go to bed.

Dad must have noticed how tired I was. "You going to bed sweetie?"

"Yep, I went to bed late and got up early and now I'm wiped out." I rubbed the back of my neck and stretched my arms above my head.

"Night, honey." he said and kissed my head.

I said goodnight to everyone, giving Kim and Leah hugs and the guys kisses on the cheeks. When I got to Sam he puckered his lips. I gave him a dream-on look and kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep tonight." I said and he nodded like a good boy.

"Night Baby." He said, I narrowed my eyes on him but didn't say anything.

I hopped over to Jacob and gave him a huge hug and pecked him on the lips before making my way upstairs.

I laughed when I heard Sam say to Jake, "Dude, why does she kiss you. Its so not fair." he sounded like a little girl. I could hear everyone laughing at him.

"I'm the best friend. I can kiss any part if her I want." Jake replied and I raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob" someone growled.

"Oh, sorry Charlie. I seriously didn't mean it like that."

"You better not have otherwise I'd eat you." now that was Sam.

I shook my head and flung myself into bed, diving under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

Dreaming dreams of pop tarts and rainbows and a certain sexy man.

* * *

**A/N - Longest chap yet. hope you like. Review please, they make me happy! lol! **


	7. Soul mates? LOON!

I spent Sunday lounging around with Jake in the morning. The other guys came over at around twelve all apart from Sam who was working. I'll admit I missed him a little, but it was a miniscule amount…not that much.

Monday I got up nice and early to get ready for school. I was excited, which was a first for me when it came to going to school. I had to make sure everything was perfect for me. La Push High was either going to be heaven or hell and I was looking forward to finding out which one it was.

I had a steaming shower and washed my hair before getting dry and twisting my hair up and clipping it in place, a few stray strands curled becomingly around my face and the nape of my neck.

I lined my eyes with black liquid-liner, flicking it out at the edges, a little mascara coated my lashes and I put a little gloss on. Make-up for me wasn't much unless I was going out or going to a special occasion.

It was a hot day today so I chose to wear a nice white summer dress that fell to my knees and swung with my movement. It was tight enough to show off my figure without showing my underwear. Which was white lace today by the way.

I slid on my glitzy flip flops and grabbed my small black shoulder bag that I kept school essentials in and plodded downstairs.

Dad was in the kitchen making pancakes, he smiled at me when I walked in.

"Morning, Baby. You ready for school?" He asked brightly, he was wearing his uniform so I guess he was going to work later.

"Yep, I cant wait." I said honestly and sat down at the kitchen table. He placed a plate in front of me that had a few pancakes on it, smothered in syrup.

"Good good. I wont be back until six." he sat down opposite me and tucked into his breakfast.

"That's ok. I'm picking Collin and Brady up from school and we're all coming back here. I'm making dinner. I was thinking Lasagne. The guys will probably stay too."

"Sure that sounds lovely." He smiled again, I could tell he was happy.

"So Dad, have you got a girlfriend?" I asked, smiling as his cheeks flushed.

"Erm…yes actually. I'm dating Sue Clearwater." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Seth and Leah's mom?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit!" I yelled and he looked a bit worried. "Not in a bad way, I just meant that if things go well I'd have a big sister and a little brother." I sighed happily.

"She's the one, Bells. I loved your mother so much but this…this is just that and so much more. Sue's my world." Awww! So sweet.

"As long as you happy Dad, as long as your happy." was all I said. I knew mom leaving him was hard on him so I'm just glad he has someone to make him feel happy again.

"Sam's working today, but I think he gets off early enough to come over after school. Depends on what going on." Dad felt the need to tell me.

"Whatever." I shrugged and he coughed.

"Bells, its obvious you like him, why don't you just give it a try?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me. Its annoying." I huffed.

"Aww, Sweetie, we all love you, we want you to be happy." he smiled at me again, and shrugged his huge shoulders. "Shall I tell Billy to come over for dinner. If everyone's here he'll be all alone. I hate to do that to the guy."

"Yeah, absolutely." I answered before getting up and putting my empty plate in the sink. "Just chuck everything in the sink when your done. I'll wash up when I get back."

He 'mm-hm'd' and I kissed him on the head.

"Have a good day." he called.

"And you, Daddy." I called back as I headed out.

I ran next door and knocked. Jacob came out with his bag over his shoulder. He was wearing some denim shorts and a t-shirt that had 'Hot Dog' written on it surrounded by red and orange flames.

"Good morning." he said cheerily and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning to you, handsome. Hop in, I'll give you a lift."

"Yes, turning up to school in a Ferrari with a beautiful woman on my arm. I've reached my life goal." I laughed at him and jumped in.

The ride to school was pleasant. He told me about the best and worst teachers. When I drove into the parking lot it was crowded. Every head turned our way as my car pulled into a spot next to Paul's blue camaro.

Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth, Quil and Embry were leant on their cars. Chatting away. Jake and I stepped out and I noticed how everyone was still staring at me.

I sighed and Jake put his arm around my shoulders.

"Get used to it, babe. Your big news here. 'Chief Swan's daughter…back from hell' or phoenix but hey, you say potato, I say…" I laughed at him.

"Got it Jake."

I said hello to the guys and then Kim offered to take me to the office to grab my schedule.

"Sure, thanks." I replied and said I'd see the guys later. I don't know who's classes I'd be in but I know some classes are mixed Seniors and Juniors, so I might be with Jake at some point.

We walked through parking lot, ignoring the stares and excited chatter.

"Are you coming to the bonfire on Friday?" I asked Kim as we entered the office.

"Of course. We have them a few times a month. All the guys go." right.

"Do you know what their going to tell me?" I asked, she got a guilty look on her face straight away.

"Yeah, but its nothing to worry about really."

"Your not going to tell me?"

"I wish I could but its not my place." she smiled ruefully and the bell went. "Oh I got to get to class. Are you ok from here?"

"Yep, see you later." she ran to class and I turned and stepped into the office.

There was a large woman with frizzy black hair sitting behind the desk, singing a song to herself quietly. I could barley make out the words.

I walked up to the desk and smiled, she looked up when she heard my footsteps.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Miss Swan. I have all your stuff right here." she started collecting some papers. She handed me a slip of pink paper. "You'll need to get this signed by all your teachers and then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Ok, thank you." I took the paper.

"And this here is your schedule." she handed me another piece of paper and I glanced down at my Classes; English, Biology, Trig, Lunch and then Music and Gym.

"We're so happy to have you here, Miss Swan. Charlie's been waiting a long time to have you back." she smiled, her pearly teeth flashed against her copper skin.

"Well, its good to be back. Thank you again."

"See you later, Dear." she waved as I left the office.

I made my way to my English class, and wasn't surprised when the room got quiet when I walked in.

The teacher — Mr Walters — was an attractive man, probably mid-to-late thirties. He was rocking the silver fox look, and had great strong features. Instead of a suit those old bag teachers wear he was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue sweater. I bet he was quite the catch with the ladies in the staffroom.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You have to sign this." I walked up to him and handed him the paper. He smiled brightly at me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan. Your fathers always talking about you." I raised an eyebrow.

"You get caught up with the police often?" ok so I was flirting the teeniest bit.

He laughed, "No, your father and I are friends. Sometimes I join him and Billy for a bit of fishing."

I smiled at him as he signed my slip.

"Yo, Hells Bells. Come and keep me company, Baby!" a deep voice yelled out.

I turned and laughed when I saw Paul. He slammed his hand down on the empty chair next to him, making a few people jump from the loud bang.

I looked back at the teacher, who actually looked amused. He nodded, telling me I could sit there. I took my slip back and walked over to Paul, who pulled me into his lap with a smile and hugged me tight.

Everyone was staring with wide eyes.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Giving you a hug, duh!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing and I should be thinking that instead of 'why the hell is this dude suffocating me'

"Hug me later…at my house…when there aren't people around who think your crazy. At least the people there _know_ your crazy." I sniggered when his grip loosened.

"Sam will kill me if I touch you around him." urgh, so Sam is coming later.

"Screw Sam." I huffed

His chest rumbled with laughter, "Take your own advice." he said slyly and I huffed again. I so wont be screwing Sam…anytime soon.

"Leave me alone, I'm not talking to you now." I pouted and he looked up at me.

"Aw, come on Bells. I didn't mean it. You don't really have to screw Sam. It'll make you both as cranky as fat kid locked in a cell full of hologram cakes but we'll make it through." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

The teacher cleared his throat, "As interesting as your conversation is, we're still in an English lesson."

I got in my seat and listened throughout the class. We were starting Romeo and Juliet…again. It wasn't too bad. Mr Walters was cool. Soon enough the bell went and Paul and I went our separate ways.

I was trying to find the Biology class and having no luck, which make me utterly stupid seeing as though the High School was pretty small.

"You lost?"

I turned to see a guy with short blonde hair walk up to me. There was another two guys, one either side of him. They were twins…hot…they had chin length chocolate hair and warm, rich skin. They were about 5'10".

The blonde had pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He was a little taller than the other two.

"Erm, yeah. I'm trying to find Biology." I spoke up and they all smiled like the cat that caught and slaughtered the canary.

"Well, we're just heading there. We'll show you." he was within arms reach now. "I'm Landon, by the way. And this is Archer and Colton." hmm unusual names. I liked them. They all had their eyes rimmed with thin black pencil eyeliner. They had a gothic/biker look going on for them, which was pretty hot.

"Bella." I offered and they nodded their heads.

"We know. Come on, its this way." we headed down the corridor.

"So, are you glad to be back in La Push?" Archer asked, he was to one with the tribal cross tattoo on his neck, so it was easy to tell them apart.

I down at him (since I was taller) "Yeah, I love being back. I've missed this place so much."

I figured these guys thought they were hardass, with the tattoos, and the leather jackets they were wearing. They all had on ripped dark jeans, Landon had a silver chain hanging from his belt loops. They all had piercings on their bottom lips, Archer had snakebites. Colton had both his eyebrows pierced and a scaffold piercing.

"When did you get back?" Colton asked in a deep, almost guttural voice.

"Thursday." I stated simply.

We arrived at the classroom and Landon pulled me in by my hand. It was a little weird but they were being nice. The teacher wasn't even here yet. I looked around and noticed that no-one I knew was in this class.

"Come sit with me." Landon said, pulling me over to a desk, the twins sat behinds us and I noticed that Landon smiled and clapped the two boys in front of us on the back.

"Bella, this is Kyle and Luke." Landon informed me, I smiled at the two boys and said hello.

Kyle was a sweet guy. He had floppy brown hair and a cheesy smile. His eyes were a light brown, and he was also wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans.

Luke had spiky black hair and piercings all the way down both ears. He smiled brightly at me and shook my hand.

"So Bella, I saw you with Black earlier. What's the deal there?" Colton asked. Both he and Archer leant against my desk, eyebrows raised. I could feel the interest of the others as well.

"Jake's my best friend. I've known him a long time." I answered.

They seemed happy with that.

The teacher stormed in. Her hair in a frizzy damp mess around her face. Her cheeks flushed. She straightened out her blouse before plopping down in her chair with a happy sigh and announced to the class that they could chat amongst themselves for this lesson. The class buzzed excitedly and I studied her as she leant her head back and closed her eyes, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Wow, she must be real pissed. She cant be bothered to teach. It's cause she hates us." Landon said. Kyle and Luke had turned their seats around to face us and the twins had grabbed their stools and placed them at either end of our table before plonking themselves down.

I laughed, and they all looked at me, eyebrows raise.

"That, my friend, is not a tired and pissed look. That's Afterglow. Yep she just had hot, steamy, sweaty sex and is now basking on a high."

"No way!" Luke exclaimed, I giggled again and nodded.

"How do you know that?" Archer asked, I gave him a 'Duh-I've-been-through-the-same-thing' look and he smiled somewhat flirtatiously.

"Alright so we're gunna get to know you a bit more by asking 'your favourite' questions, ok?" Landon said, it was obvious that he was the 'leader' of this group. Almost how it seemed Sam was the 'leader' in ours.

"Ok, that's fine by me. Shoot."

They all smiled at me, "What's you favourite colour?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm, depends, it changes depending on what colour the thing I like is."

"What your favourite T.V show?" Archer said.

"Family guy by far!" I giggled, I was obsessed.

Landon said, "What's your favourite place in the world?"

"My bed!" they all raised their eyebrows suggestively, "I like my sleep." I insisted.

"Sure." Luke said sarcastically and I just giggled.

"What's your favourite fruit?"

"Banana!" they all cracked up laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Gross, you sick minded boob-brains!" I half yelled, making the people chatting nearest us turn and stare. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Favourite type of music?" Colton asked, still smiling brightly.

"I like loads of different types. From death-metal to classical." I looked at his black HIM t-shirt and nodded my head appreciatively, "Nice" he looked down and smiled.

I fingered Landon's ring. It was a skull with fangs that bit into his finger. "That's cool." I giggled.

He took it off and slid it onto my middle finger on my right hand.

"Here, you can keep it. I have others I can wear." he smiled.

"Aww, I cant do that Landon. Its yours."

"No keep it. I wont take it back."

I smiled and him and gave him a hug. I really liked these guys.

"Right let me ask a question…how many piercings do you guys have?"

"Eight" Landon answered, I studied his face.

"I only see five."

They all smiled slyly, "Others may be in less obvious places."

I laughed "Right."

"I have six and so does Luke" Kyle said, waving a fingerless-gloved hand dismissively.

"We have nine." The twins said at the same time.

"That shits freaky. Do you do that on purpose?" I said.

"Sometimes." they answered in unison.

"Urgh." I shook my head to get rid of the creeps as they boys laughed at me.

The rest of the class went quickly, we just carried on with the questions. They showed me some of their tattoo's and I showed them my one. After I saw theirs I decided that I had to get another one somehow. I just had to.

The guys were cool and I knew I'd get to know them more.

The twins took me to Trig as they had the same class and I got to sit next to Colton and Kim as she was in that class. She gave me a weird look when she saw me walk in with the guys but I passed it off.

She kept on bringing Sam up for some reason, which got a little annoying because it made me miss him. I know, stupid right.

Soon enough it was lunch and Kim said she'd meet me there as she had to get something from her history teacher.

Landon was waiting outside the classroom and I wasn't sure whether he was waiting for me or the twins.

"So, will you eat with us at lunch?" Archer asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled ruefully, "Sorry, I'm sitting with my guys, but hey, maybe another time."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." he smirked.

"I bet you will."

We walked to the lunch hall and as I stepped in the entire room went quiet and everyone looked at me. I heard Landon chuckled behind me and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The joys of being the newbie." he whispered and I just shook my head.

"Great."

"Yo, Bells hurry up and great your sweet ass over here before I have to sock every guy here so they'd keep their eyes off of Sam's territory!" Paul yelled out so loud it almost echoed off the walls.

At first I was embarrassed for him and then I was pissed.

I am not Sam's fucking territory.

I stormed over to the lunch queue and grabbed some pizza and a soda before paying and half-stomping towards the table where all the others apart from Kim were sitting.

I chucked my lunch on the table and plonked myself down next to Jacob and opposite Seth.

Paul realised his mistake pretty much right away.

"Sorry Bells, your not really Sam's territory." he rushed nervously.

"You got that right. But not only did you say it to me, you announced it to the whole goddamn cafeteria." I sighed, I couldn't really be mad but I was a little annoyed.

I noticed that there was this girl. She had dyed blonde hair that was straightened to an almost brittle consistency. She was wearing quite a bit of makeup; foundation, heavy eye shadow and mascara and a think glob of pink lipgloss. She was glaring daggers at me.

"Who's she?" I asked Jacob, glancing toward the girl.

He followed my gaze, "That's Keira Danvers. Queen bitch of La Push High." He laughed.

"Why is she glaring at me?" I asked confused, Kim bounced over to us, lunch in hand and answered me.

"She's heard all the talk about you and Sam. She's got the major hots for him and doesn't think that you should be the one to have him. She's gunna fight ya." she sung as she sat down.

"Firstly, she's welcome to him, I'm not fighting anyone. Secondly, what talk?"

"Oh, apparently one of her groupies heard Paul say something about you and Sam in English and it got spread around."

I sighed and took a bite of my pizza.

"Would you really give Sam up to her?" Seth asked, a slight frown on his face.

I thought about it a little and half-heartedly said "Yeah" while trying to coat it with a nonchalance that wouldn't quite come out.

"Didn't think so." Jacob mumbled and I glared at him.

"Ooh, do you know what I found out today. My dad is dating Seth's mom, so from now on I count Seth as my little brother and I'm gunna beat up any if you guys that are mean to him." I smirked and Seth smiled.

"Sweet." he said before adding, "Not that I cant fight my own battles and all. It will just be nice to have my cool sister Bella fight them for me."

"Lazy ass." Jared came out with and we all chuckled.

"I'm making Lasagne for dinner tonight, your all welcome to stay." I informed the group.

"Cool, I'm definitely staying. Your cooking is great." Jacob yelled, the others said that they would eat with us too.

"You know what, I've been thinking." I announced suddenly, everyone turned to me.

"About what?" Kim asked, her face looked a little hopeful about something.

"I want a hamster." all there faces dropped, "Actually I want three, Alvin, Theodore and Simon."

Seth and Jacob burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, "And why are you guys looking at me like that?" the last part was aimed at Quil, Embry, Kim, Paul and Jared.

"We're laughing at your randomness and they are looking at you like that cause they thought that maybe you had decided to give in to Sam."

"What, hell no." I ducked my head, not wanting to face the disapproving looks they were giving me. "Look, I've been here less than a week, I'm not getting into anything right now."

"Too late. Your already knee deep and your sinking fast. Its just going to get harder." Kim said, tilting her bottle as if willing me to understand.

Suddenly the lunch hall filled with the loud sounds of _Finger Eleven's _Paralyzer.

I turned around to see where it was coming from when my line of vision was cut off by a lean chest. I giggled and looked up at Landon, who bowed and held his hand out.

"Care for a dance, Ms Swan."

I giggled and placed my hand in his. "Absolutely."

He pulled me up and brought me to a space before twirling me around . We were laughing and dancing and too busy to realise that everyone was watching. I switched partners every now and then. Going between Landon and the twins. It was great fun.

By the time the song finished our frames were racked with laughter and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

"That was great. Thanks boys."

"It was our pleasure. Have you got gym last?" Colton asked.

"Yep."

"Cool, we'll see you there."

I hugged them each and moved back to my table, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other students.

I sat back down and sighed happily.

"What was that?" Jake frowned.

"Huh, those guys are great. Look, Landon gave me this ring." I held my hand out and he grabbed it, holding it up to his face.

"He gave you this?"

"Yeah. He's really nice, they all are."

Kim frowned a little, "Just be careful, Bells. Those guys have been in trouble a few times, and I'm talking police trouble. Sam's arrested them for various things." she sighed.

I shrugged, "What they get up to is nothing to do with me. I'm not going to get into it."

She smiled at me, "I know that. Its just, they hate Sam."

"They do?" I was confused, I didn't know why she was telling me this.

"Yep, 'cause he arrested them. They really hate him, just watch out and be prepared for the immature banter that goes between those guys and Sam."

The bell went and we all left four our class.

Music was alright, I was with Jared and Paul and had to watch people perform. Paul played the drums perfectly, he was really good. And Jared was great on the electric guitar.

A few people sang, including that Keira girl, however she glared at me the whole time. I was told that I was to perform in the next lesson as this lesson was set up for homework last week. The students had to pick something to do and show it to the class.

Soon enough the bell went, signifying that it was time for the last lesson of the day. I was actually quite thankful that the day was coming to an end.

Paul and Jared walked me to the gym. This was the class that was mixed so we had it with Jacob, Embry and Quil.

Paul and Jared went off to get changed and I made my way to the gym and up to the Coach.

Coach Miller was pretty big. Not as big as some of the older boys in our group, but big enough. However his muscles bulged somewhat obscenely. His t-shirt that had 'Coach Miller' on the back, showed everything. He was major bodybuilder looking, although he was not that tall.

I walked up to him as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Yes, I know. I saw your dance in the cafeteria, very nice." he shook my hand. "Now, you can sit out this lesson or I have a spare kit you can use."

"Erm, can I use the spare kit, I'd like to play." I watched as he went to a bag and pulled out some material.

"Yep, here you go." he handed me the clothes.

I took the shorts and held them up in front of me. They were tiny. I'm not sure a ten year old could fit in these shorts.

I looked back up at coach incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you taken a proper look at these. I'm never going to get my ass in them." I said, shocked that he thought I would be able to.

He looked at me, amused, "I'm sure you'll be able to squeeze in them." he flicked the red material.

"Not without squeezing all the air from my body first. I don't feel like fainting from loss of oxygen, thanks. I'll give it a miss this lesson." I handed the shorts back to him as he laughed at me.

"Ok, that's fine."

"Where can I buy a kit?" I asked, I need something that was going to fit at least.

"The front office sell some. I just cant be assed to get any more, so I stuck with these."

"Yeah, well were did you get them? Left over from coaching in Jr High?" I joked and he laughed.

"No, but I'll remember to get some new ones."

I chuckled and turned around to see all the guys sitting on the bleachers, watching me. Freaks.

I jogged over to them and sat done in Jacobs lap, before swinging my legs up and setting them over Embry's thighs and leaning back so that my head was resting on one of Quil's thighs. I lounged there for a little while.

"Comfortable?" Jared laughed.

"Yep."

I watched all lesson as the guys were in mixed teams with Landon's group and played Basketball. They were so competitive, it was hilarious. I went back and forth calling out encouragements for different people.

Miss-bitch-Keira was in gym to. I figured if she kept glaring at me like that she may actually burn a hole in me. Which I'm sure she was actually trying to do. If she had a problem she should take it up with me instead of just being a coward.

It was really funny when her team was playing Jake's team. The two guys in her group weren't paying any attention to her or the ball, instead they were blatantly staring at me. When Jake managed to dribble the ball between them and score she was ape-shit.

She yelled at them for staring at me, telling them how I wasn't important and they should just get a life, et cetera, et cetera…

BORING.

When class was over I went straight to the front office. Jacob was going back with Jared to my house so I didn't need to wait. I had to pick Brady and Collin up from La Push Jr High anyways.

When I got to the Office, I had to wait a little while and then give my sheet in and pay for a sports kit. By the time I was ready to leave I was a little late. People were already piling out of the parking lot.

Some people stopped to stare at something and then moved on. I didn't know what they were staring at until I car to my car and abruptly halted my movement.

Sam was perched on the hood of my baby, and he was wearing his police uniform. Never before had I ever really had one of those uniform fetishes. Especially not for police officers. Fireman…doctors, yeah I like that but never had I been interested in the whole Officer route.

But I was now.

I felt my mouth drop as I took in the sight of Sam. Silver handcuffs hung from his belt and he had his gun strapped to his hip. He looked so deadly and incredibly sexy.

My breathing quickened and by the way Sam smirked I guess he saw. I cleared my throat and walked up to him.

"Get your ass off my car, you'll ruin her." I pulled him up and rubbed the spot he spoiled.

"Hello to you too." He purred in my ear, his breath brushing my neck. I tried to hide my shiver but knowing Sam he probably saw it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed because everyone was staring.

The girls were batting their mascara coated lashes at Sam and the guys were staring warily at him.

I heard the familiar sounds of the guys laughing at turned to see them looking at Sam and I and piling into the cars and bolt out of the parking lot. _Thanks guys_! I screamed sarcastically in my head.

"I was passing by and figured, seeing as though I'm coming to yours, you could give me a lift." the bugger smirked.

"Passing by? The police station's on the other side of town."

"I went the long way." it sounded like a question because I knew he was making it up on the spot. That much was obvious.

He was being quite forward today, just like Saturday when he was in the towel. He stayed close to me, and leant in close when he spoke. His eyes kept flicking from my own eyes to my lips and back up again.

He leant forward quicker this time, his gaze was zoned in on my lips but I turned my head so that his lips fell on my cheek.

It didn't put him off though. He started trailing sweet kisses along my jaw on the way to my lips, ignoring my hands pushing hard at his chest. He just reached the corner of my mouth when we were thankfully interrupted.

"Bella!"

I shoved at Sam's chest and his lips parted from my skin. He gave a disapproving groan and sighed before taking a step back.

I turned at smiled at Landon and his group that were walking up to us. Luke and Kyle were busy glaring a million holes into Sam's smug face and the Twins and Landon were smiling at me.

"Hi guys." I said as they reached us.

"Hey Bella." they said cheerfully and then followed it with a gritted, "_Uley._"

Sam just chuckled at them, "_Boys_." he said which made then glower at him.

"Well, we just wanted to see if you wanted to hang some time Bella. At the beach or maybe Seattle, we can pull some strings and get you that new tattoo you want." Archer smiled.

"Ye—" I started but was interrupted.

"_Boys, _do you mind, I was about to kiss by girlfriend and you rudely interrupted." _huh what?_

The faces of the guys dropped and turned to staring with narrowed eyes at Sam.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I stated. The boys turned to me and smirked.

"You are my girl, stop denying it just cause these idiots are around." the guys turned back to Sam and glared. They looked like they were at a tennis match, their heads going back and forth like that.

"You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend!" I near yelled, he was being really annoying.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

"No!" urgh he was grinding my gears, I turned to the guys, "Of course we should meet up, we'll talk about it later on though. I'm really late picking someone up so I gotta hurry. See ya tomorrow!"

"Sure, bye Honey." the twins said in unison again and Landon and the others just waved and smiled before walking to their cars.

_Did they just call me honey?…weird._

I got my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the car.

"You're a such hypocrite, you know that?" Sam said as he got in the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How fucking rude.

"You're a hypocrite." he repeated.

"I got that part, thank you very much. Why the fuck am I a hypocrite?" I spat through gritted teeth.

He smirked and I accelerated out of the parking lot and toward the Jr high.

"Because yesterday you told Leah that you believe in soul mates and not to give up and settle or second best. But you're not even giving your soul mate a chance."

The car jolted as shock and even more disbelief ran through me.

"You think we're soul mates?" I asked the loon sitting next to me.

"I don't think…" I nodded at this, "I know" he finished, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"…Well that's big headed." I said after a long pause, I shook my head to get rid of the tiny happy wave that made forced its way through my body.

"But its true, I'm just being honest."

"You say that a lot. It makes me think that you just make shit up as you go along."

He scoffed at me and I flexed my fingers before tightening then on the wheel.

"What's that?" he asked looking at my finger, I looked down and saw my ring.

"Landon gave it to me. I like it."

"Take it off." he ordered and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I like it and Landon gave it to me, so I'll wear it." I was getting bored with this charade.

"Are you seriously going to accept gifts from those bunch of girls?"

"How are they a bunch of girls?" something obviously crawled up his ass today.

"They wear makeup" he grimaced as thought the thought disgusted him. One of those he-man types. Jeez.

"Its hot." I defended, some guys look great in with a little makeup, and it was only eyeliner.

"So you'd think it was hot if I wore makeup?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled before I had the chance to stop myself, he smirked at me and I tried to explain myself, "You're too manly to wear makeup. It would look…wrong with all your muscles." was that the right thing to say?

"Was that a compliment?" he seemed happy and surprised.

"No, I just said you'd suck if you'd wear makeup."

"But you called me manly. You said the other day that I had zilch manliness."

I chuckled as I pulled alongside the school. Collin and Brady were standing along outside, they looked annoyed and mad.

"No-one says 'zilch' anymore." I pointed out as I hopped out of the car, ready to grovel.

"I'm so sorry boys. Blame Sam, its all his fault. Next time I wont be late, I promise." I put a hand on each of their backs and herded them to the car.

"Its ok, we forgive you." they said in unison. I chuckled and waited until they got into the car before I got in.

They both said hello to Sam and told him off for making me late. I started up the car again and started for home.

"I'm making lasagne for dinner. Are you guys staying?"

"Yes" all three of them said together. I knew Sam would have stayed anyways. Its like having my own personal stalker, but I like it.

"Did you have a good day at school boys?" I asked, looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"I did, thank you beautiful Bella." Brady said, I laughed a little at him.

"My day was ok." Collin said glumly. I tightened my hold on the wheel.

"What happened?" I directed to Collin.

"I dunno. I just have some trouble with a few boys in my class. I try to ignore them but I feel as if what they say is true sometimes." he admitted, I saw Sam frown.

"What do they say?" I didn't like seeing him upset, it wasn't right.

"That I'm a freak."

Both Sam and I spoke in unison, "No, Collin that isn't true." we both looked at each other and smiled before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Look Collin, when people say horrible things there is only one reason; They're jealous. If they were really that great they wouldn't have to bring people down to show it. You're not a freak honey. I promise." I told him, he seemed to take my words in and smiled at me.

Sam gave me a look that I couldn't decipher but then he smiled at me too.

We got home and headed to the living room. All the guys were already here and were watching some movie on television. Leah was here also.

I said hello to everyone and _thanked_ them for leaving me alone back in the parking lot. They just laughed at me. I left Brady and a happier Collin in the living room and went to make dinner.

Sam followed me _of course_ and sat at the Kitchen table and watched as I cooked. We talked a little but its was mostly silent between us. Every now and then he would get something for me and purposely brush up against me when he was handing it to me. Every time I tried to suppress my shiver but on the times that I couldn't he would get that proud smirk on his face that made me want to slap it off…or kiss it off, but hey, I'm only human.

By the time dinner was ready everyone was home. I made Sam set the dining room table and call everyone to eat. He handed some plates out and sat down when I did.

We spoke all through dinner. Dad asked me about my first day and I told him about it, from Landon to deluded coach to Keira — which, by the way, made everyone laugh because glaring at me doesn't bother me and they knew that — I didn't tell them the reason for the glaring even though I knew the guys would tell Sam later.

We watched some T.V but around nine Sam decided to leave as he had work in the morning. I was just going to let him go but dad gave me a look that told me to walk to the door with him.

I sighed and got up as Sam walked by me. I opened the door for him and smiled politely.

"Night Baby." he said and I rolled my eyes but said nothing about it.

"Good night. Have a good day at work tomorrow." I gave him a genuine smile.

"I will. Have a good day at school."

Before I could say anything else he wrapped a hand around my throat, gently but firm enough so that when he pulled his arm toward him, my body went with.

He covered my lips with his and immediately my eyes shuttered closed and my lips pressed more firmly against his own. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, then slid his hand up my back and splayed it between my shoulder blades, putting enough pressure on it so that I was pinned to him.

He bit my bottom lip and slid his tongue over the spot to ease the sting, I gasped and he took that chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue a little and then bit it, but he still groaned in my mouth.

After a few more moments of doing the tongue tango he freed me and smirked. I could hear the choked laughter of the other guys and got a little mad.

"You should stop doing that, you know. Its sexual harassment." I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.

"Baby, if the only way I'm going to get kisses from you is by stealing them, get used to it." he smirked.

I slammed the door in his face.

_Take that Mr-Smug!_

* * *

**A/N - Thats the seventh chap done! hope you like!! Please REVIEW...i want more, more, more...tehehe. Cant wait to write the next chapter...big thing happens. Its gunna be fun.**


	8. This cant be me

The week went quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. I woke up in the morning feeling a groggy. My concentration was at a minimum, my forehead was a little warm and my movement was slow.

To be honest I felt as sick as a dog.

I moved like a zombie as I showered, keeping my forehead against the cool tiles as the water slid down my body. I took about ten minutes just to dry myself as I kept stopping to breath.

I slowly pulled on some dark jeans and a 'rolling stones' t-shirt. I couldn't be bothered with makeup so I just pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

I had to go to school, I didn't want to spend the day at home and I didn't want to miss the bonfire tonight. So I was definitely going to school, if I didn't die on the way.

I grabbed my bag and stumbled downstairs, wiping the sheen of sweat from my forehead. I went to the kitchen, walked straight passed dad and poured myself a glass of water and downed it.

"You ok Bells?" Dad asked, I turned around and gave him a small smile, I noticed that he had made me some eggs.

"Yeah, I just feel a little off today." he frowned and got up, walked over to me and placed the back of his hand on my forehead. His hot skin burned, I hissed and pulled away.

"You're burning up. Maybe you should stay home." He said.

"No, I want to go, I cant stay home all day." I protested.

"Honey, you need to sleep it off." I frowned, "Fine, you can go. But I want you to call straight away if you get worse. I'll find five minutes to pick you up."

"Ok. I'm gunna leave breakfast today though. I'm not hungry right now."

"Hmm, ok, but you have to eat later." he didn't sound happy, as if it was taking every ounce of control he had to keep himself from dragging me to my bed and making me stay there all day.

"I will. I'm going to go now, I can get to school early and sit for a while." god, my voice sounded so forced and one-toned. Dad frowned at me.

"Come on Bells, you don't sound well at all."

"No, I'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry." I pushed myself out of the front door, ignoring him when he called my name.

Jake was driving himself to school today so I jumped in my car and headed straight to school.

I kept blowing my breath out to cool my face. I was getting really hot.

By the time I got to school I was feeling worse. There as a permanent sheen of sweat on my forehead no matter how much I wiped it away. My breath was coming out in pants and my body ached.

I went and sat on a bench, it was better outside because it was a cold day. The cold felt good.

I don't know how long it was until I felt the presence of someone else. I focused my eyes on the figure opposite me and smiled a little.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, Landon. You're really lovely you know that." I grumbled.

"Sorry. You not feeling too good?" he stroked my hair and cussed when he felt the heat from my skin.

"You could say that." I mumbled.

"Shit Bella, you need to go to the hospital. That's a far from normal temperature." he sounded worried.

"Nah, its just a fever. I'll be fine." I moaned.

After a lot of protesting and blatant ignoring on my part, Landon finally got the fact that I was not going to take the day off and fell back with a sigh. He continued to tell me how stupid I was until the twins, Luke and Kyle arrived. He told them about it and they began fussing around me. The twins kept stroking my hair and pulled out a cold bottle of water from Colton's bag and held it to my forehead.

I moaned and leaned into the bottle. The coolness was a relief that I wanted and needed.

"Jeez." I heard one of them say. The bell went out, signifying first period.

I made my way there, struggling only a little, it wasn't hard to move, its just that I couldn't make myself want to move. I just wanted to find a freezer and go to sleep.

It was my breathing and the heat that was getting on my nerves and I was beginning to feel sorry for myself.

Throughout English I had to deal with a shifty Paul. He was acting worried and nervous. He kept asking me if I was alright and insisting that he call Sam to come and get me, which I refused.

When the bell finally when after what felt like a million years I rushed out of my seat and away from one fussy male and into the clutches of five more.

Biology was much the same as English. I rested my forehead on the desk and ignored the ramblings of the boys. Landon looked really worried and I felt a little bad. He kept on checking my forehead and making weird throaty sounds when he realised that the heat just kept on coming. I didn't say anything, and when he unscrewed the lid off of a bottle of water and held it to my lips I just tilted my head a little and he tilted the bottle to pour the liquid down my throat.

By the time lunch came I was dead.

Trig had been a no-go. I couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying. I couldn't even remember his name.

The Twins had to support me on the way to the cafeteria as my legs were to tired to move. Kim followed us hopelessly and herded them straight to our table and plonked me down in the seat next to an overly concerned looking Jake.

"Hey Jakey." I whispered, he rubbed my back and I closed my eyes, breathing in heavily.

I could hear everything around me. The chatting of the hungry students the hushed, frantic whispers of the guys on my table. I didn't know what they were talking about but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I wanted to go home now. I wanted to sleep and never wakeup.

"I called Sam." Jared said. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Don't fuss Bells. You seriously need to go home." Jake said, his voice hard, daring me to say something 'cause he was getting his way this time. He was sure of that.

"He'll be here in a minute. He said he's gunna come in and get her." Jared informed. "He sounded worried."

"He should be worried, look at her." I think it was Embry that said that.

"I'm scared." Kim said and I frowned.

"Why." I mumbled, I was falling asleep. I couldn't open my eyes.

"Don't be scared, sweetie. She'll be fine after she gets some sleep. You know Sam will look after her." Jared comforted.

I wanted to scream that I was still in the room but I couldn't. The worse I felt the more sorry for myself I was and then the more pissed I was.

It was getting ridiculous. I've never been this ill before. In fact I hardly ever get ill, I never have the flu or anything.

I sighed and started to feel around for a drink. My eyes were still closed and I felt like an idiot.

"What do you need, honey?" Jake asked.

"Water." I sighed, I felt his hand force its way under my head and he pulled me up gently and poured some water down my throat. It help cool me. I could feel the icy liquid run through me and it helped a little. I needed to top up on my liquids.

"BELLA!" a deep, beautiful voice shouted out through the cafeteria. I sighed…happily this time. My Sam.

"Over here!" Jake called, I heard the whooshing of air that must have been him waving his arm.

There was utter silence in the cafeteria now, except the fast pounding of booted feet on the linoleum. I knew everyone was staring at Sam, that was pretty obvious to me even with my eyes closed.

Who wouldn't be looking at him. When this huge, older, _really_ attractive guy comes bursting through the cafeteria doors yelling out someone's name, it pretty much calls for attention.

Then I got a thought. Keira must be crapping herself. I would laugh only I cant be assed. I could imagine her watching him, her murky eyes wide and her sickly-pink lipgloss smothered lips parted as she took in his…well his everything. And then she'd have to watch him come over here to ME!

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!…ok got that out of the way.

The footsteps came closer and then I could feel him next to me. I forced my eyes open and saw that his face was aligned with mine as he was squatting down.

He looked pained when he saw me and stroked my hair.

"Hey, baby. I'm gunna take you home and look after you. Ok?" his voice was soothing. Just what I needed. It took my a while to nod but I did.

The place was still silent. "I need your car keys." Sam stated calmly.

I made an odd grunting sound which was my tired way of say 'back pocket'. Somehow he managed to get what I was saying and reached in and grabbed them.

Then his large hands gripped my waist and I was hoisted into the air and pulled against his chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, so that I could hold on. I rested my head on his shoulder and buried my face into his neck, inhaling the smell of him. He smelt of the woods and man. Mouth-watering.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my back. One of his hands was fisted as he kept hold of my keys.

"If she feels better later I'll bring her to the bonfire. But we don't know what this is, it could be a fever or something else." Sam said to the guys in a quiet voice. I could hear there mumbles of agreement and their goodbyes.

I didn't bother fighting as Sam carried me through the cafeteria. The students and teachers still watched, mouths open, in silence. I kept my eyes open now. I felt a little better in Sam's arms.

"Its ok baby." he whispered in my ear. I secretly loved it when he called me that. I didn't want him to know that though.

Soon enough he was placing me in the passenger seat of my car. I stared blankly out of the window screen and cussed myself for getting ill today and not staying in bed.

Sam jumped in and started the car before pulling out of the parking lot.

"We'll be home soon and I can look after you. You need to drink lots of water and I'll bathe you. Then you can get some sleep." he said as if part of that sentence was as normal as the rest.

Bathe me!! Ah nah, that I cant deal with. I'm not letting him wash me, no matter how good that cool water would feel on my skin, I'd rather risk drowning right now.

When we pulled up I was expecting to be outside my house. But instead we were parked outside a lovely detached house. It was quite large, possibly a four or five bedroom. The front door was a crisp white colour and the bricks were a dusty grey that made the house look as if it was in the wrong century, however incredibly well kept.

"Where are we?" I asked as Sam helped me out of the car.

"My house."

"I though you said we were going home."

"We are home." he said nonchalantly.

I sighed and groaned under my breath. I didn't really understand why he was acting as if we were married. It was annoying.

It took everything I had to get my legs to move, "Why are my legs not cooperating?" I whined.

Sam chuckled, settling an arm around my waist to keep me steady. "Your legs are fine. You just lack the energy to do anything right now. You'll be better once you sleep."

I moaned, "Sleep sounds real good right now."

"Well, lets get you a drink and in a cool bath first." he said.

I thought that was it but all of a sudden he swept an arm up under my legs, making me fall backwards. I let out a startled squeal, thinking I was going to land on my ass, when his other arm came behind my back and he lifted me into his arms.

"Dick!" I wheezed and he chuckled and carried me through the door.

The interior of his house was very modern. All shiny and beautiful. He went straight up the stairs that were opposite the door and carried me into the bathroom.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the bath. It was huge. As in could-fit-a-football-team huge…well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But it was big and beautiful.

Sam set me on the toilet and caught me when I swayed to one side and almost fell off. He steadied me, stood to full height and moved to the tub. He put the plug in and turned one tap on a little and then put the other on a lot. The water splashed everywhere at first, after it hit the bottom of the bathtub but then as the water rose the sound became soothing.

"I'm just going to go and get you some water. Don't move." he bounded out of the door. It was the first time I saw what he was wearing, when he left the room. It was a white button down again and a pair if _real_ tight jeans. I nearly drooled…but maybe that's cause I don't have that much control over my body right now.

I managed to catch myself before sliding off the seat again. I felt as if I was drunk, I had no balance or energy to do anything. But the heat, the damn freakin' heat. That was the worst part.

I seriously felt as if I was on fire. The feeling swallowed me and made it had to breath.

"Here you go."

I looked up and saw Sam holding a glass of water towards me. Determined not to look like an idiot I took it and held it to my lips. After a few minutes I tilted the glass and ended up downing the whole thing in one.

"Thirsty, I see." Sam chuckled before rolling up the sleeves of his button down to his elbows. He plunged his hand into the water and moved it back and forth before turning the taps off.

"I can do it by myself." I said, looking pointedly towards the bathtub, "You can leave now."

Sam frowned, "I'm afraid I cant do that, Bella. You don't have enough energy to pull yourself up if you go under. That wouldn't end good, honey. I'll get you clean"

I narrowed my eyes on him as he came closer to me. "I'm not going to let you give me a bath. I'm not a baby." my voice sounded pretty determined to fight but I didn't really feel it.

"Right now you're my baby, so don't argue with me." there was a hint of steel in his voice that I'd never heard before. And if the situation was different, I would have really liked it.

His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and I just managed to catch his wrists. "Sam."

"Its alright, Isabella, your not well. Let me take care of you."

I lifted my chin and tried to ignore the gentle, caring way he pulled my t-shirt over my head, leaving me exposed in my lacy bra. I ducked my head and brought an arm over chest to cover me, although it did not good. The great lord was very generous with me when it came to my breasts.

Sam ducked down and pressed his forehead against mine. The heat of his skin add to my discomfort for a second and then it felt alright…it felt normal.

"Your safe with me Bella. Remember that." he soothed and I dropped my arm. Normally I wouldn't be this embarrassed. But this was Sam. The only guy I've ever felt this way for.

I tried to ignore the stupid feeling in my stomach as he unclipped my bra and threw it in the direction my shirt went. I hated that the first time he would see me naked was when I was ill. That wasn't fair.

I felt his heated gazed on me and tried to cover myself once again. He didn't say anything this time.

His calloused hands skimmed down the sides of my stomach and over my hips. His fingers hooked my jeans and boy-short panties, dragging them down my thighs and urging me to step out of them.

I heard his sharp intake of breath before he lifted me into the bathtub.

My teeth chattered as I sunk into the water. It was cold, but not freezing. Enough to cool my skin and still be comfortable, although I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have said no to lying inside a giant ice cube.

I felt good to get rid of the sweat that had rose on my body throughout the day. I was feeling icky before I got in the water. However no matter how cold it was my forehead still sported a thin sheen of perspiration.

One of Sam hands rested behind my head as he crouched down beside the tub. His other hand grabbed a wash cloth and dunked it in the water, he squeezed it out before dabbing my forehead with it and then proceeded to wash the rest of me. Not letting his hands linger on any part of my body.

After a while he lifted me from the tub and placed me on the counter by the sink. He grabbed a large fluffy white towel and started gently dabbing the moisture from my body.

Neither of us said anything as he slid my panties back up my legs and left the room. Coming back a few moments later with a large black t-shirt. He came over to me and held out my bra that was hanging on his finger by the strap.

"I may have had pratice taking these off but I have no idea how to put them back on." he admitted and I couldn't help but laugh, even though it caused my head to throb.

"That's probably a good thing." I voiced quietly, "Don't worry, I can deal without it for now."

He pulled the shirt over my head and down my body. It smelt like him.

He slid his arms under my body again and carried my out of the bathroom and through a door to the left.

It was his bedroom. The first thing you saw was the huge four-poster mahogany bed that lay in the centre of the back wall. Protruding out at almost half the width of the room. It was an expanse of black silk sheets that looked divine.

There wasn't much else to the room. The walls were a plain white, there was a few great pictures of the boys around. One of them was of the group around a bonfire. They sat around beautiful, crackling flames, a few sparks flying about creating a lovely scene.

There was a some draws with a television rest atop them and a lamp by the left side of the bed. It was minimalist but homely.

Sam walked over to the bed and laid me down on top of the cool crisp sheets. It would be to hot to get underneath them. I sighed and buried my head further into the soft pillows.

"Drink this." I lifted my head and took the glass of water Sam was holding out to me. I hadn't even seen him leave the room and it was really quick. I downed the water and he took the glass back and placed it on the bedside cabinet.

He stretched over and laid down next to me, I turned onto my side to look at him, he was already looking at me.

"Thank you." I whispered, letting the aches in my body relax a little as I sunk deeper into the mattress. This was a great bed.

He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "you don't have to thank me, baby. I'm just doing what I'm suppose to do. Looking after you." he kissed my forehead. "Now get some rest. You might not be able to go to the bonfire tonight."

"No. I want to go. Please Sam."

"Ok, we'll see how you feel. Just sleep now."

I yawned and my eyes drooped, "Will you sing to me?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Why would you want that?"

"It would just be nice."

He cleared his throat again, "Ok" he said somewhat reluctantly and began to sing and at once I was captivated by his voice.

(In love with a girl - Gavin DeGraw)

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

_After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without any innuendos,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me_

His voice was amazing. So rich and sensual. I wanted to hear more and more of it but I was fighting a losing battle as my eyes fell closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke it was getting dark. The last of the sunshine was dimly lighting the room. My head was throbbing less and I didn't feel tired but the heat was still there, sending fire through my veins.

I blinked a few times and took in my surroundings again. I felt a weight on my stomach and I was wedged against something hard. I turned to find Sam sleeping soundly against me. A section of light slashed across his face, highlighting the hard, rugged features that captivated me. His hair stuck up and funny angles and I resisted the laughter that bubbled up.

I was surprised that I didn't feel worse when I was against him. He was so hot normally that I was sure I would burn fiercely when our skin touched. I looked down at our intertwined hands, it felt nice, comforting instead of the horrible, overwhelming heat I was worried about. But it didn't feel hot either. He didn't feel like he normally does. My hand wasn't sweating in his for a start, because we were regulating the same temperature.

I listened to our steady breathing and pulled our hands up and kissed the back of his. I looked back up at him and jumped when I saw that his eyes were half open and he was watching me.

"Hey." I whispered softly, he smiled at me, a great lovely smile and it was times like this that I wondered what the hell I was playing at.

"Hey, I fell asleep not long after you. It was too comfy."

"What's the time?" I croaked and he looked at his watch and sighed.

"Seven. How are you feeling? If you still want to go we have to hurry up cause we're half an hour late already."

"I'm good, I want to go." I said, blowing some air on my forehead. I was incredibly stuffy from all this heat and it was making my breathing come out in short frequent gasps.

"Come on then." he sigh and got up, leaving the room and coming back with my t-shirt and jeans. I managed to dress myself this time, only having a little bit of trouble getting my t-shirt over my head which Sam help me with, but other than that it was ok. I suppose I really did just need to sleep and gain some energy.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car? We can drive to the edge of the beach so we don't have to walk far."

"I can walk to the car thanks." I said just as my legs wobbled. He chuckled and put an arm around my waist, applying enough pressure to keep me from toppling. I wanted to tell him that my legs are only wobbling because I hadn't used them in a few hours but I forgot as soon as his fingertips brushed the slice of skin that had been revealed on my hip from my shirt riding up.

We were just driving down the road when my stomach rumbled so loudly I would be surprised if they hadn't heard it in Japan. But since I haven't eaten since yesterday it was justified. Thinking about it I'm starving, I cant believe I managed to go this long without anything to eat.

"There will be loads of food at the bonfire. I'll grab you something." Sam smiled.

It only took a few minutes to get there in the car. From the edge of the beach I could see the bonfire and the dark figures sitting around it.

"Come on." Sam said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the group.

Everyone was here. All the guys include dad and Billy of course and Leah and Kim. When we got there everyone stopped and looked at us. A few of them had half eaten meat in their hands and surprised faces.

"Hey guys." I said and extracted my hand from Sam's before sitting down next to Jake on the log.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jake asked, pressing his hand to my forehead.

"A little better. It must be a fever. I'm really hot."

Dad shook his head, a worried look plagued his face, "You should have just listened to me. I cant believe you ran off this morning."

I grimaced, "I know daddy, I'm sorry. I just really want to do well in my last year of school. I didn't want to have a day off." I ducked my head and he sighed.

"Its ok. Just focus on getting better now."

My stomach rumbled loudly informing everyone of my hunger. Sam handed me a sausage and I took a large bite and moaned at the taste. God I was hungry.

Half an hour later and all the food was gone. I think out of everyone I ate the most. I had to drink a lot to and sometimes I just ended up pouring water onto my face to cool myself down.

The guys spoke about the angry squealing that Keira emanated after we'd left. They were laughing so hard, I though a few of them would have wet themselves.

"I don't know why she just doesn't tell me what her problem is." I thought aloud.

Sam, who had somehow managed to situate himself on the ground in front of me, his back resting against me knees, tilted his head back and looked up at me.

"You already know what her problem is." he chuckled, he thought she was silly. All he did was laugh when this problem was mentioned.

"Yeah but if she says it to my face I can tell her where to stick it." I smiled and then groaned as a strong wave of heat pulsated through my body. Not good.

A throat cleared and everyone's attention zoomed in on my father. "You probably wondering what all the fuss about tonight was about?" he said, talking to me.

"Yeah, it went through my mind a few times." I said slowly, anticipating what was to come.

"Well, its about time we tell you." he paused and took a deep breath, he looked really nervous. Billy patted him on the shoulder and gave him a weird look that dad nodded to.

Billy turned to me and spoke, "You've noticed things are different with the boys right? The size, the hunger, the strength, the _Heat."_

I frowned, "Yeah, its hard to miss." I'm not sure I'm going to like where this is heading.

"We're werewolves!" Dad said quietly as if ashamed of something.

My mouth dropped.

I stared blankly at my father, wondering whether he's taken any drugs recently. I blinked a few times, everyone was staring at me now, my throat was suddenly dry so I closed my mouth and licked my lips.

"Are you _crazy?" _I asked, my voice was calm even though inside I was freaking out.

"No bells, they're not crazy." Jake said beside me, giving me a small smile that I think was suppose to reassure me but didn't.

"This is a joke isn't it. Its cause of that stupid werewolf conversation we had." I was talking more to myself than to the others.

"Its true Bells, I didn't believe it at first but its true." Kim said, her voice soft and caring…like a mothers voice.

I looked up at her alarmed, "Are you a _werewolf_ to?" I couldn't help the fact that the word 'werewolf' came out rather sarcastically.

She chuckled. _Now's not the time to be chuckling, I'm having a crisis!_

"No, I'm not a werewolf. I'm Jared's Imprint." I don't think I like the sound of that.

"His what?" I asked, somewhat rudely but I had a bad feeling.

"His soul mate, only its stronger than that." Dad answered. I gulped down some air and stood up, using my legs to shove Sam away from me. I stood behind the log, my back to the group, and ran my hands over my face. I knew there was something else I was missing, and I knew they were about to tell me.

"Your Sam's imprint." Dad said in a whisper that I could barely hear, but the words branded themselves into my brain.

Imprint. Soul Mate. Friend. Lover. Life. Everything.

"Your lying." I snapped, I wasn't going to believe this crap. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't deal with this now. My head started to throb again and I was getting angry.

"No Bells! I wouldn't lie to you!" Dad yelled, I turned around to see his face was the epitome of sadness and worry and the slightest bit angry.

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

Sam stood up and started to walk over to me but I took a step back. I didn't want him near me right now, I didn't want any of them near me. Because in my heart I knew this was all right. I knew this was true and I was scared.

He looked pained when I stepped back from him, and turned and made his way into the forest and the edge of the beach. I wanted to ask where he was going but I didn't dare. I stood there, not saying anything. My body shaking a little.

There was a rustling from where Sam had gone into the trees and I looked to see a huge black wolf emerge from the brush. It was giant, at least the size of a horse, but wrapped in thick muscle. Its muzzle protruded and when it gave an awkward grimace, a line of dagger-like incisors were revealed. It gave a yip.

I stood stock still as it moved towards me. As it came to stand before me, casting its large shadow over me, my body wracked out a sob. This was Sam, my Sam. It was all to much for me to handle. I was used to my easy _human_ life and now I have been emerged into this mix-up.

I didn't want this. I wanted to live a normal life. Not be Sam's bitch…literally. This _thing_, this imprinting, was that suppose to make me feel better? Was it suppose to make it ok? As if it justifies the fact that it can never be my choice anymore. They may say that it still is up to me but it isn't. I hate that.

I turned away from the wolf…from Sam, but he just licked a long sloppy line up my cheek with his wet tongue. I wiped my face and without a word walked over to the log and sat down.

I ran a hand over my face again, willing this all to be a dream. I was vaguely aware of Sam bounding back into the trees and coming out again. Only human this time.

"Bella" he whispered, I held up my hand to kept him quiet.

Suddenly it just wasn't enough. To say I was mad would be an understatement…I was seething.

I glared at my father, "Are you one?" my voice portrayed my anger, hard and unyielding.

He nodded his head glumly. "Yes"

My jaw clenched as didn't my fists, "You never said anything. Never."

"I wasn't allowed, its against the rules." he said.

I stood up, "Fuck the rules Dad. I'm your daughter, you never thought to tell me." my body vibrated as fire shot through my vein so hot that I could almost follow the pattern in my mind.

"Of course I did. I wanted to…I just couldn't." he hung his head, which just made me even angrier. He was acting as if he was the one wronged.

"Couldn't or wouldn't? There was always a choice." I yelled. This is the first time I've ever wanted to hit my father. And even though I knew it was bad I felt it anyways.

"Bells, lay off. Its not his fault." Jake said, placing a hand on my arm.

I pulled away sharply and turned to him, "Stay out of this!" I yelled.

Then everything within me erupted. The anger was too much. I hated everybody, I wanted to hit, kick…bite.

I was yelling obstinacies at all of them, not caring at all for what I was actually saying, the hurtful things that I probably wouldn't be forgiven for.

It wasn't for a few minutes that I realised that no words were coming from my mouth, instead a series of growls and ripping snarls emerged.

I silenced myself immediately and noticed how everyone was staring at me. Their faces ranging from confused to surprise and one was smiling so bright I was nearly blinded. Guess who that was.

I slowly looked down at myself, suddenly feeling heavy. And all I saw was a chest and two long muscular legs that led to two huge white paws.

I was covered in fluffy white fur and could only see half of myself. I turned my head to see the other half that stretched out behind me. It was all snow white. I think part of me fainted when a huge tail propped up and waved at me…well it moved but still.

I moaned unhappily but it came out as a depressed whine. I decided that this wasn't me and to prove it I started to move. But when I wanted to move my hands the giant paws moved, digging into the sand.

Ah god…this can't be me.

A few minutes later I was walking in circles as I tried to decipher how this could actually be me, when I heard Jake laugh. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, which made him laugh more. So I did the one thing that came naturally.

I pounced.

My body collided with his and he was sent flying back off of the log. He landed on his back in the sand, still laughing, I had my front paws either side of his head and my back paws either side of his knees.

I lowered my muzzle in his face and let a growl roll out from between my teeth. He just laughed again and shoved his hands into my fur.

"God, you're so soft and beautiful. Even in wolf form." he smiled proudly and I snapped my jaws in his face and got off of him.

The bad thing was…I didn't know how to turn back.

"Bella, come over here."

I looked toward Sam and froze.

I felt my jaw slacken as I took in the sight of him. He emanated a golden light. It was as if he was glowing. He was so beautiful that it took my breath away and I wanted to leap into his arms. I wanted to make him happy and keep him safe.

Thankfully he took my stillness and awe as hesitation. I couldn't let any of them know about this. I need time to figure this out.

"Don't worry. You can come to me." he said softly. Begging me, I could tell.

I moved slowly and came to sit at his knees. I couldn't help but plonk my large head into his lap with a tired sigh. His hands weaved into the fur on my neck and made their way up to the top of my head in a soothing massage pattern that made my eyes flutter closed.

He moved his big hands to my ears and scratched the behind them. He got to one spot on my right ear that was amazing. I purred with delight, which says a lot seeing as though I'm technically a dog…urgh that fact's not going down to well.

He moved his hand a little which didn't please me so I tilted my head and forced his hand back into the right spot. He chuckled as scratched harder, causing my tongue to loll out.

That's when I decided it was enough, I'm acting to much like a dog for my own liking.

I stared up at Sam and willed him to tell me how to turn back. Only to have him look at me in that lovey dovey way he always does, and I nearly returned the look only to remember the matter at hand.

I frowned and smacked my paw against his chest.

"What?" he asked, confused. I let out a puff of air and nudged his forehead with my muzzle.

"What?" he repeated.

"Dude, she wants to return to her human form again. Jeez, even I figured that out." Paul smirked, I looked to his left to see Leah with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Oh, well you just have to think about yourself. Your body turning from wolf to human again. Its easy." he said. I nipped his knee for jinxing me and saying that it was easy cause now its going to take ages.

I closed my eyes and thought about how I looked in wolf form. Large, muscular, snow-freakin'-white and fluffy like a bloody Samoyed dog. And then thought about my body morphing and reshaping into human Bella.

When I opened my eyes again I was looking out at the woods behind Sam's head. His eyes were level with my breast…my bare breasts. I gasped as I realised that I was butt naked in front of everyone. My clothes obviously hadn't survived the trip into Wolfland.

Sam was looking at me differently then before. I suppose the first time he saw me naked I was sick and venerable and all that matter was getting my well.

Now however was a completely different situation and his eyes were pitch black with lust as his gaze travelled leisurely up and down my body.

I gulped at the intensity of his gaze when the moment was completely ruined.

"Niiiiice." Brady drawled and I gasped and tried to cover myself from the eyes of the miniature perverts that inhabit this group.

"To late, we saw _everything. _Wow." Collin said from next to him.

"Hey, eyes off. I've put up with it for to long. No excuses now." Saw growled and boy did he sound mad. He glared fiercely at them before turning back to me.

Right then all of the immense things that just happened crashed down on me. I fell to my knees and burst into tears.

Sam slid off of the log and onto the ground and wrapped his arms around my sobbing frame, pulling me to his body. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, my nose pressed against his throat as I continued to cry.

I don't know how long it was until I stopped. But throughout my meltdown everything was quiet, except the sounds of my sobs and sniffs. Sam held me tight and ran his hand down my back. It was soft, fingertip touches that comforted me. His hand went from the nape of my neck to the small of my back and back up again.

The good thing was that I felt fine now. I felt one-hundred percent. I noticed how Sam skin was the same temperature as my own. It was lovely.

When I stopped crying I lifted my head and wiped my tears and giggled.

"Its really not nice being naked around sand. That stuff gets everywhere." I sniffed and Sam chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead. He whipped his shirt off and pulled it over my head and down my body, it just covered my butt.

I licked my lips and stood up. Sam sat back on the log as I stared at the thick piece of wood, my eyebrows raised.

"Why aren't you sitting down?" Jake asked.

"Are you kidding? Look at that thing. I'll get splinters in places that should never get splinters." I said.

"I hear you there." Seth nodded and I cocked my head but he just shook his with wide eyes, "You don't want to know."

Before I could reply I was pulled into Sam's lap. "You wont get splinters now." he breathed.

"Well I don't know, something's definitely poking me." I raise an eyebrow as the guys laughed. I felt Sam's chest rumbled with his own laughter.

It wasnt exactly comfortable sitting in his lap in only a shirt with nothing underneath. Especially since the top kept riding up.

"Does anyone have any spare shorts?" I asked.

"You can have mine if you want." Sam said instantly.

"No thanks. They will just fall down. Look at your thighs, they're huge. Let alone you hips. And no one could deal with you sitting here naked." well I wouldn't be able to deal with it. He chuckled beneath me.

"Hmmm, really. Not just a peek?"

I cleared my throat as a pink piece of material hit me in the face. "Erm…thanks…Paul." I teased as I held up the small stretchy shorts and pulled them up my legs.

"Ha ha, they're Leah's not mine." he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled at her and she pounced on me. I was a little shocked to say the least. "Wow, I know I'm irresistible and everything but this is unexpected."

She laughed as tears ran down her face. I was a little alarmed. "I'm so happy. We have another female in the pack." she squealed loudly and my newly enhance hearing didn't take well to that, I grimaced. "I'm not a freak after all." I raised an eyebrow to that and she pulled a face at me.

"Its cool. We can rule havoc now." I smirked and she laughed.

"You will not cause 'havoc' I prohibit that." Sam said all high-and-mighty.

"Who made you boss?" I asked and he smirked. "Crap, you're the boss aren't you."

"Yep, I'm your alpha. You have to do as I say." my mouth dropped and I turned to dad.

"Daddy that's not fair. What if makes me do all the things he wishes that I'd do." I leaned forward as if I was telling him a secret, "Naughty things daddy, he wants me to do naughty things."

"I'm not a pervert." Sam protested, "You'll want to do those anyways." I glared at him and his smug butt. Then I remembered something and turned towards dad.

"Oh daddy I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what come over me." I pouted and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it, honey. It was the wolf in you. You had to become angry to let it out and that's what happened. Some of that anger wasn't even you." he smiled and I rushed over and gave him a hug. Then I sat down on the log next to Jake again and smiled apologetically at him. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry Bells. I'm proud it was me that brought out the wolf." he laughed again and I shook my head.

Billy was still looking shocked to say the least. His mouth was in a perfectly formed 'O' and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"What's up uncle Billy?" I asked, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he said.

"You're so…so white."

I frowned, "Racist"

Jake spat out the water he was nursing and burst out laughing as did the others, even dad. Billy looked a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that Bells. I mean your fur is pure white. That's never happened before…even your dad is brown"

I shrugged, "I'm special, what's different there?" I smiled.

"I'm still the boss." Sam felt the need to point out.

I scoffed, "Yeah but I'll bet I could find a way to make you bend the rules."

"I don't think so."

"Hello…you're my bitch now. Alpha or not, I own you." I said smirking at the look on his face.

"Well, I think you find the bitch in the relationship is actually —"

"Yeah yeah. Bored now." I yawned and he narrowed his eyes on me.

"If you weren't so tired right now I'd pounce on you." he said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I smirked and before I could blink his mouth was on mine. I stiffened and he moved back and looked me in the eyes. I held my own, not backing down. I wanted him to see that this was all to much for me at once.

He sighed and sat down, I bit my lip and turned away.

"So Billy, how come your not a wolf, yet dad is?" I asked.

"Your family descends from a different tribe of wolves that came to us a few generations ago. You have mixed blood but that part of you is strongest. My generation of Quileute's didn't change."

"So only you and Kim are the non-wolves here."

"Yeah."

"And I was looking forward to have an imprint to talk to." Kim pouted which Jared gently kissed.

"I'm still an imprint" I said unenthusiastically. "No one else has an imprint?"

"I do." Quil said, wow I never would have guessed.

"Really?" he nodded and smiled that dopey smile that imprinted males tend to get.

"So…where is she?"

"Erm…its late for her. She's asleep." wasn't it like nine o'clock, I raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "She's three." quietly.

Ok so I don't know quite how to react to that. But I suppose its different for him. I bet he just keeps her safe and happy, 'cause I know its nothing perverted.

"Ok." I said nonchalantly, "What's her name?"

They all gaped at me. "Her name is Claire." Quil said, he seemed shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just no one acted that way before. They all though it was weird." Quil said shyly, I shrugged.

"Nah, I know its not like that." I smiled and he frowned.

"How do you know its not like that. You would know who it feels to imprint would you?" he asked curiously, not rudely.

I shrugged nervously, "No but I just figured that it was just a love that can be nurtured and shaped depending on the stage of life the imprint is in. Its obvious that Claire cant love like that so it would happen now."

He gave me a yeah-right look that told me he didn't believe me. The others however didn't notice anything.

We stayed there for a bit. Billy told old stories of the tribe with pride in his voice. I started to warm up to the idea of this whole wolf thing. It wasn't easy, but I wasn't alone, and I'd get used to it.

Midnight came and went and it wasn't until one that we started to pack up. I stole peeks at Sam the whole way through the stories. I couldn't really keep my eyes off of him.

This imprint thing was making it way to difficult to stand my ground. All I wanted to do and kiss him and hold him and be close to him. But I wouldn't let myself do that yet.

I sighed at my own stupidity.

I was told that I'd have to have two weeks off of school in order to learn to control my phasing. Apparently anytime I get angry…poof, I'm a wolf. Not good during school anyways.

I finally understand some things that I wish I didn't have to think about. This year was going to be tough, I knew that.

I walked to Sam's car with him. Things were a little awkward.

"Thank you for everything today." I said, trying to break the tension.

"I told you already. You don't have to thank me." he smiled a little sadly.

"Sam…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked, stopping in front of me and turning to face me.

"No, I'm going to walk home. I need to think. Thanks anyway." I smiled and his gaze went to my lips.

"Just one." he asked, I knew straight away that he was asking for a kiss. I grimace as a huge part of me parted my lips and shook to fulfil his needs, but there was still a little part of me that held on tight.

"I though you weren't going to ask. Didn't you say something about me getting used to you stealing them?" I said.

His gaze darkened and he fisted his hands in my hair and pulled me to him. His lips settled over mine and his tongue was quick to snake out and slide between my parted lips. It was a great kiss, but then they all were and a part of me felt bad for doing this when I keep denying that there is an us.

After a while I pulled away gently and looked up at him. He gave me a look that shook my soul but instead of show it I smiled.

"Night boss!"

He smiled sweetly at me and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Night baby."

I walked home somberly. Thinking about everything that has happened within just over a week of my stay here. I met Sam, had some freaky connection with him. He was my soul mate, the other half of me and that just stirred everything up.

Hell, I was a wolf. The one thing that I dreamed of being, and I was exactly that. Jeez, I never thought that this would ever happen…I mean, who would? It was unbelievable.

Yet I was definitely going to enjoy my new found being. I couldn't wait for the mayhem to start.

* * *

**A/N- Review please. This chap was hard!! :) Hope you liked it. It's taken the place of Longest chap yet.**


	9. I'll have a blowjob, thanks!

One week and a day into my life as a wolf and I was on a high. Its been the best week of my life, spending the days running through the trees, the wind blowing my fur back. Chasing rabbits and deer. It was great.

Sam's been teaching me to control my phasing, it was quite easy really, you just have to tense every muscle you have while thinking of things to calm yourself down. Ok so it wasn't that easy but I got the hang of it quickly and Sam was proud.

One sucky thing about being a wolf is the whole no more privacy thing. My thoughts were out there for all to hear, thankfully I manage to think of other things most of the time but every now and then a stray thought would pass and they'd hear.

Luckily enough no-one says anything because they've already been through the same thing. It amazing some of the things that go through the heads of these guys. I've seen Kim in ways I've never wanted to see her thanks to Jared.

What chokes me the most is the way Sam thinks of me. And he always thinks of me. Thinks of our life together, thinks of marriage, thinks of _children_, and always makes the point to look me in the eyes as he's thinking it.

Another major problem was that my wardrobe has halved in size. Most of it being destroyed in the first few days. Nothing really survives when you phase. Maybe a shoe here and there but the rest of it tears to within an inch of its life.

Next Saturday we're all going down to Seattle for some shopping. Yesterday Suzie got here, I nearly ruined my throat after squealing so loudly. Suzie is my Suzuki G strider motorbike. She's gorgeous. Dad nearly busted an artery, he's not a believer in motorbikes. He tried to forbid me to ride her but I pulled a few pouts and he succumbed to my charm.

I email everyone back home daily and I think the guys are going to come visit soon. I can't wait. Phil and mom even said that they'll visit sometime soon.

So today was Saturday and the girls and I had a little sneaky plan. Tonight all the boys were patrolling together for some 'quality' boy time. And us girls were supposed to be at home watching television and eating pizza while they do this, but oh-no that was not going to happen.

We were going clubbing.

I thought up the idea during the week and managed to keep it between us girls. Leah had gotten Kim and I fake ID's so that we could drink. We were going to dance and have fun.

I thought that it might be hard to convince Kim to go but she was excited from the get-go, she's really a secret rebel at heart, it just needs to be nurtured and soon enough she'll be as bad as me…well maybe not that bad, but hey.

Its 3pm already and we're all at the local diner for a late lunch. Dad and Billy are fishing (Again!) and wont be back till later but then Dads watching a late game at Billy's.

Kim was excited as it was her first clubbing experience. She kept sending my sly glances as we ordered our food. Leah's twenty-one so she's done it all before, but even she seemed really excited.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Jake asked.

"Oh, we're just gunna order some pizza, watch some sex and the city reruns, talk about how much men suck…you know, the usual." I said innocently and smiled brightly at the end.

"Why is it always the mans fault? That seems a bit unfair to me." Paul moaned,

"Just is. Get over it." Leah said, smiling at him.

"Yep its always that _mans_ fault." Kim spat. Her and Jared were a little weird lately. He seems a bit reluctant about something and its driving her crazy. I'll find out about it tonight though.

Leah turned to me and we gave each other a wide eyed look that said 'ooo-mama-she-cranky' and then smirked tightly.

"Shall we bulk up on chocolate tonight Kim?" I asked.

"Yes!" a nice one word reply, always works.

Leah and I chuckled as Jared whispered sweet nothings in Kim's ear and she just glared at him.

The waitress came out with all our food and we began to eat happily. If anything my appetites gotten worse after becoming a wolf. Now I'm contributing to the shopping money as we need half the supermarket to feed me for a week.

"So what are you guys going to do during your bonding time." I asked as I watched Sam take a sip of his drink.

"Run around, catch a deer or two for dinner, roll around in the grass." Embry said happily.

"Like the mongrels all men are." Kim muttered, everyone turned to look at her, eyebrows raise.

"Seriously Jared, what have you done?" I asked, taking a bite out of a fry.

"I haven't done anything!" he insisted.

Kim turned her head away and grumbled, "Exactly."

Leah and I looked at each other a sigh. "Right, Kim. Bathroom. Now" Leah said as we got up out of our seats.

Kim huffed and got up and walked straight to the bathroom with Leah. I looked back at the guys.

"S'cuse us gentlemen, we have business to attend to." I smirked and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked as soon as the door closed behind me. Leah and Kim looked up from their seats on the counters by the sink. Kim twirled her ebony hair around her finger and sighed.

"I'm sexually frustrated." she admitted sheepishly.

"What!" both me and Leah yelled in unison.

Kim blushed a vivid red, "Its just that Jared won't do anything with me."

"You are not serious." I leant back against the wall.

She nodded, "I now its stupid but its so hard. I really want to go further with him but he just won't budge." she blushed even more.

"How far have you gone?" Leah asked, she had a frown on her face.

"Not past kissing."

Oh my god. Both me and Leah gasped. Why haven't they gone further? Jared thinks about it all the time and Kim's obviously ready.

"Lordy…erm, why not." I didn't really know what to say.

"I don't think he wants me like that." she whispered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" me and Leah yelled, causing her to jump.

"He never goes any further. When we get to a point were we could, he backs off and decides to do something else." she pouted and her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh honey." I soothed, "Trust me, he wants you."

"How do you know?"

"We're in his head a lot. I've seen images of you and him that I've never wanted to." she perked up at this. I sighed, I might as well tell these to. "Besides, he's imprinted on you. When you imprint at this age you want the other person so much that it hurts. You think about them all day _and_ you really want to spend hours naked with them. He's probably scared."

They both raised their eyebrows at me, "How would you know all this?" Leah said.

"I imprinted on Sam."

They both gasped and then squealed so loudly that I'm sure the whole diner must have heard them.

"Shhh! I don't want them to know." I whispered.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Because they'll expect something from me." I shrugged, "Don't worry Kim, we'll help you sort this issue with Jared out, even if it is only a little bit more touching." I smiled as I changed the subject.

"Fine. I suppose I'm just being stupid."

"Yeah, now act cheerful. Those guys wouldn't know what's wrong if it bit them of the ass." Leah said.

"Hmmm, I'm still in shock that Bella's a giant wuss." Kim giggled.

"Hey, I resent that!" I pushed them out of the door as they laughed at me.

When we stepped out of the bathroom I saw something I never wanted to see. Keira and her groupies sitting on the table next to ours. Her eyes glued to Sam as she laughed with the other 'popular' kids at school.

"Urgh, great." Kim said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

I giggled and carried on towards our table, ignoring the look Keira sent me and sat down in my place opposite Sam. Jared gave me a look that questioned what was wrong with Kim and I just shook me head. I'd talk to him later. I got back to eating my food and talking with the others.

"I wanna get another tattoo." I announced.

"Cool, what are you gunna get?" Jake said.

"Not sure yet. I might get some cute Japanese style tat. I want a biggish one though. Landon said he could hook me up."

"That's so cool. I want one." Kim smiled.

"Come with me then. It will be cool."

"Yeah definitely."

"Where are you going to put it?" Sam asked, his eyebrows drawn down into a little frown.

"My back, I think. Or my side." I took a sip of my coke. "How was work yesterday? I forgot to ask."

He smiled, "Its was good, the usual. Nothing great has happened."

"Crime would be a great thing?" I smirked.

"No, crime would be a time occupying thing. Sitting around the station all day can get a little boring."

"I'll bet." I chuckled.

"So Bells, what did you plan to do in the future?" Embry asked curiously.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like…what job did you want? When did you want to start a family? Did you want to go to university?" why are all these thing in past tense?

I could sense everyone looking at me, and frowned even more. "Erm…I want to be a biology professor. Yes to the university thing obviously. As for the family thing…I've never really thought about it." I said quietly.

"You know, you wont really be able to do those things anymore, go to university and be a professor. Its to dangerous to be away from us. Anything could happen." Jake said remorsefully.

I looked down at my hands to hide the tears that were burning behind my eyes, twiddling my thumbs as I blinked rapidly to control myself. I tried to make a joke to hide the disappointment of losing one dream at the cost of gaining another.

"Maybe I should just become a dog breeder. I reckon I could earn loads from that." I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Bells." Jake said softly, I shook my head and looked up, giving them a fake smile. Their faces all looked sad.

I just kept my head down and continued eating wondering what my future actually held right now. Forever just running free? I need to earn money. I need a life…I'm not for the whole staying at home thing.

"_Lets go home, get stoned, we could end up making love instead of misery. Go home, get stoned, 'cause the sex is so much better when your mad at me." _I sang randomly, just to get my mind off of things. I've been so bipolar recently that I cant wait for tonight, just so I can forget and have fun.

I saw that the guys were looking at me weirdly, "What I like that song." I defended.

"I like it too." Someone whispered in my ear. The voice was overly husky…like a smokers voice.

I turned to see one of the guys that were in Keira's group. I didn't now his name. He had really emo-ish black hair with blue streaks, and checkered Van sweatbands on. True to my guess the pocket of his black skinny jeans bulged from a pack of cigarettes. His tight red t-shirt showed off his lean body.

"And you are?" I asked, my voice a little bored.

"Pleased to finally meet you that's for sure." he held his hand out and I stared at it before taking it and giving it a jerky shake.

"That's a long name. Your mother must have really wanted a boy. Mind if I call you Pleased for sort?" I drawled and he laughed to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my real names Blaze, but you can call me whatever you want." I stifled a snort as he pulled up a chair, turned it around and straddled it. I could see the annoyance of Jake and Sam and probably the others at the intrusion.

"Blaze is not your real name." I stated, smirking slightly.

He sighed, "You're right, its Pete." he leant forward, "But don't tell anyone, its just between us." what the hell was this guy on.

Ignoring his request, I spoke. "Well, hi Pete. I'm Bella, what can I help you with?"

He didn't seem deterred, "You could accompany me on a date." he smiled, his thin lips parted to show straight white teeth.

"She's taken." Sam growled, his fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed. I did a mental eye roll at this scene. But then again jealousy was a major factor in the whole imprinting thing. I realise that now its plaguing me as well.

"I don't believe I was asking you. Why don't you go stick your nose somewhere else…_buddy._" Pete/Blaze spat.

I narrowed my eyes on him and his attitude towards Sam, "Hey, you're sitting with my people right now. Show some goddamn respect or get gone!" I gritted. He seemed a little shocked but who cares, I wont tolerate anyone talking to my friends like that.

"Wow, beautiful and feisty…you remind me of a goddess."

Where the hell did this guy learn this crap.

"Met many of those have you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I've met my first one now, haven't I."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously, you need to go back to charm school…try getting higher than an F this time."

"Oh, please. Your still talking to me aren't ya. I must be alright." he folded his arms on the back of the chair and smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Sorry, but you're not my type. And a little tip…next time eighty-six the crappy lines and just be yourself." I gave him a sweet smile.

He chuckled and nodded appreciatively, "Keira's all wrong about you. You're cool." he got up, put the chair in its rightful place and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "When you give up this big ole lug," he looked pointedly at Sam, "Give me a call. I don't see what the big deal with him is anyways." he left a napkin with his number is and sauntered back to his table. I picked up his number and shoved it in my pocket.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" Sam drawled…so sexy!!

I smirked, "I plan on putting in with all the other numbers I've acquired since moving here. I've got quite the stash you know." I giggled.

"Where are they?" he asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent…I was so not buying that.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just get rid of them and I'd feel powerless."

"Powerless? You probably have the most power in this entire group and you'd feel powerless if you didn't have a few measly numbers that will never get any use." I smirked as he subconsciously admitted that although he may be boss in name, I so rule the roost…or rather the Pack.

"How do you know they wont get any use?" I said sweetly, Jacob laughed beside me and I suddenly remembered that there were other people sitting at the table.

"You have no use for those idiots. Remember that. Also what good is a relationship with one of then when you have to keep lots of secrets." hmmm I suppose he is right there.

I nodded solemnly and he smiled in triumph of winning. I stuck my tongue out at him but that just made him look at my mouth and lick his lips.

"Hiya Sam." I stiffened at the voice I was praying I would hear today.

I looked up and subtly glared at Keira. She would be pretty if she dulled down the makeup and changed her hair so that it didn't look as if she bought it in a horse feed store. Hay is not a good look. Today the haystack had be battled into a ponytail (hehe).

She had pulled her skirt up to barely-there range and pulled her top down so we could all glimpse the girls. It wasn't a good site. I wondered briefly whether she actually thought that it would work on Sam. Forgetting that I'm biased in this of course. But Sam is a man, not one of the boys that Keira's used to hanging around with. Sam would want someone more presentable, someone that doesn't look like a two-bit whore might be nice. Well I hope he would prefer someone more presentable.

"Erm…hi…" I smiled as he trailed off, asking for her name.

She looked a little put-out as she gave it to him. "Keira."

"Hi Keira." he smiled politely. I looked toward Kim and gritted my teeth, she gave me an understanding look in response as did Leah when she saw my irritation. They both turned into my cheerleaders on the glare-Keira-to-death squad.

"What can I do for you Keira?" Sam asked.

I clenched my jaw as they started to chat. Stupid little topics that nobody cares about. I was really irritated, I couldn't help it and I couldn't help the jealousy either. Even though I technically have no right.

Everyone apart from Sam (who appeared to be to interested in his 'conversation') kept looking at me. Expecting me to blow probably. To be honest it wasn't the fact that they were talking that annoyed me. It was the smug glances she was shooting my way every minute his attention was on her.

Now that, I couldn't stand and if she did it again I would say something.

I took a sip of my drink and turned to the rest of the table, who was watching Sam, Keira and I like we were the stars of some dramatic T.V show.

I sighed and shook my head, tapping my fingers on the table as I mumbled the words to Bon Jovi's _Bed Of Roses, _that was playing over the diners speakers.

Just as I yawned into my hand, the Cretin goes and serves me up one of those 'ha-his-attentions-on-me-bitch' looks. I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at the same time…which takes skill to pull off and not look like some demented creature or a plastic surgery gone wrong patient.

"Why are you here?" I said in a bored tone that could win awards.

"I'm talking to Sam." she answered.

"Hmm, really, it looked for a minute there that you were here to burn holes in my face with those looks that seem to be your speciality."

She stood up to her full height, all five-five of it, and glared (A-freakin'-gain, couldn't she think of anything else to do)

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said 'innocently'.

"That's cause your IQ's lower than room temperature — and that's degrees Celsius, not Fahrenheit." I said, ignoring the smothered sniggers of the guy on the table.

Her eyebrows furrowed as if she were trying to work out what I had just said.

"Look, I'm just talking to Sam…getting to know him. Do you have a problem with that?" she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

I leaned back in my chair, folded my arms behind my head and gave her a wide, toothy grin that was so smug I doubt I could fit any other feeling in it. Only the guys on this table would be able to read my smile as the 'try-all-you-want-you-won't-get-anywhere', smile that it was.

"Nope" I popped my lips on the 'P', feeling a little giddy from the high I was getting, knowing that all her trouble would be worthless. God I could be a bitch sometimes.

She frowned even more, "You're not interested in Sam?" she asked.

I looked at Sam who was looking right back at me, his eyebrows raised. I smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Sam's a very interesting person. The real question here is — is Sam interested in _you_?"

She narrowed her eyes and leant forward so that her lips were next to my ear. Even like this the wolves would hear what she was saying.

"I'm not giving him up to you." she whispered and stood up straight.

I smirked again, "You should really choose battles that you have a hope in hell of winning, you know that."

"You're not that great, Isabella, I have more of a chance then you do." she turned to leave.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. But to my defence the other people on the table did too…well except Sam, he smirked, it wouldn't have been professional of him to laugh.

Keira gave an angry squeal and stomped back to her table.

"Now that was what I call entertainment." Paul whooped, smacking a large hand down on the table.

"Yeah, Bells, you sure are something when it comes to quick comebacks." Jared laughed, shaking his head as he placed his arm on the back of Kim's chair.

"You should have stood up. I would have loved to see her cower back. She's like seven or eight inches shorter than you." Leah smirked.

"I just wanted you to punch her." Kim giggled.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why would I have punched her. I think I was the one that said the worst things." I admitted.

Kim shrugged, "It would have been fun."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well at least I'm interesting. I was starting to think I had nothing to offer." Sam joked, the other laughed, but I saw the sincerity in his words. He really thought that.

"You have a lot to offer Sam…too much. Its just a case of handling it that's all."

Now he smiled properly, "What song were you singing before that Pete doofus came over?" He asked.

"Get stoned by Hinder. Here listen." I pulled my Ipod from my pocket, brought the song up and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said, and proceeded to listen to the song. I could hear the beat and even most of the lyrics with my new hearing and tapped my fingers on to table to it.

The conversations carried on as normal, while Sam had zoned out, listening to the album mostly and contributing to the talk every now and then. He looked so cute bobbing his head slightly to the music and smiling.

We left shortly after and went back to mine. Everyone was staying over tonight, when the boys get back from their time together and when us girls get back.

I think we are going to be found out. We'll probably come back really late, having made the guys worry about us for a while. But oh well, I cant wait to party. Its been too long since I've had some girl time.

At home we chilled, watching some television and acting normal, the girls thinking about what clothes of mine they were going to steal for the night, while the guys made bets on who could catch the biggest animal and who could run the fastest. It was half five when they started to get up and move.

"Ok, we're going. Have fun tonight, we'll be back around eleven." Sam called from the front door, smiling brightly at us girls.

"We will." Kim replied slyly.

"You boys have fun." I smiled.

They all piled out of the front door, laughing excitedly. As soon as they were far enough away, we let out a childish squeal and ran up-stairs to get ready.

I arranged my hair in large curls and let them tumble down my back. My makeup, as always, was minimalist. Some black eyeliner and mascara, with some lipgloss, it was all I needed really.

I put on a snug-fitting, mid-thigh length black dress, with straps that criss-crossed at the back. I paired it with patent black platform gladiator sandals that had a slim silver stiletto heel, small tiffany stud earrings and a huge black and silver oval ring.

Leah had decided to go with a bright red halter neck top with a scooping neck line and had metal rings down the stomach that held the material together and showed off some skin at the same time. She put it with some really tight dark blue jeans and black stilettos with a sharp metal heel.

There wasn't much she could do with her hair as it was cut short so instead she applied a nice smoky eye look and some sleek lipgloss. Some large silver earrings and a nice sliver bracelet to match.

Kim was the hardest to dress, she was really fussy, so in the end Leah and I told her to shut up and rummaged through my stuff to find her something.

We decided on a plain, high-waist stretch fabric mini skirt, that clung to her frame and stopped at thigh range. And a vintage longline rock skull vest…keeping it real with her as that was the style that suited her best. We put some oversized black beads around her neck and a huge rectangle ring of her finger. She also borrowed my leather Karen Millen strappy, peep-toe stilettos.

We gave her that fresh out of bed, rock star hairstyle and smoked up her eyes and we were done.

I must say we looked quite the sexy trio.

Leah decided that she was stupid enough to drive to Seattle. She wasn't going to drink much and besides its near impossible for a werewolf to get drunk. Sky high metabolism and all.

We left a note for the boys telling them not to worry and said we went to the 'movies'. Hopefully we will be back before they notice something fishy.

We get into my car and drove to Seattle, were the best clubs are. We were singing along to the radio and telling jokes and gossiping. It was really fun to spend that time without the boys, chatting about girl things.

We parked around the corner from the club and strutted towards the door.

The club was called Envy. From the outside it was just a large brick building, with a neon green 'Envy' sign along it and blacked out windows. It felt as if the walls were expanding and retracting with the thunderous beat of the bass.

There was a long queue of shivering barely clothed party-goers. They stood, shifting their weight from foot to foot, to keep warm. They laughed and spoke with their mates as they waited to get in.

We skipped right passed them and to the two bulging doormen in black slacks and stretch t-shirts. They looked at each other and smiled as we approached.

"Hi girls." the fella with cropped blonde hair smiled, "ID please."

The other guy smirked on, taking not-so-subtle glances at our bodies.

We gave the guy our ID. I leant over just a tad giving them a subtle glance at my cleavage, but in a way that made it look as if I didn't realised what I was doing. They smirked at each other again and handed our ID back.

"Go on in, girls. Have a great night. Maybe we'll see you later." The one with the dark hair to his shoulders said. The neon green light from the sign shone on his face, turning his creamy skin an alien green colour.

We all smiled and giggled a little as he unclipped the green rope and let us through.

"Hmm, maybe." I purred, smirking all the while. They both seemed a little stunned and blinked at me a few times before regaining their composure and winking at us.

We walked into the club and looked around. The theme was black and neon green. There was a huge lacquered black dance floor between the door and the bar. Bodies were grinding up against each other as _Flo Rida _belted out over the huge, wall-length speakers to the side of the dance floor, where the DJ was situated.

The walls were all a reflective black that had Neon green lights running along them. The front of the bar was neon green lights and the surface was the same black as the walls and floor.

To the right of the entrance there was some stairs with a gothic iron wrought railing that led to the balcony and many booths that had curtains for groups to pull across if they wanted to 'chat' in private. Members of the staff walked around, holding trays of drinks. They wore black trousers for the men and shorts for the girls, and a black t-shirt with _Envy_ written across it in green.

We made our way through the sea of crushing bodies, slipping out of the grasps of various men and women who wanted to dance and went straight to the bar.

Kim was smiling so wide and Leah was laughing at her. The bartender came over to us. He was a cutie. He didn't look that old, with his baby-face and adorable blonde curls. His cheeks were a little flushed from running around and his bright blue eyes shone with pleasure.

"What can I get you? Ladies." He said, a little out of breath.

Kim smiled and replied, "I'll have a…Cosmopolitan please." the guy nodded.

"I'll have a Jungle Juice, please." I smiled and he returned it before turning to Leah.

"I'll have a Blowjob, thanks." I smirked at her and she smirked back as the bartender went and made our drinks.

When we all had them in our hands we took a sip and turned around at the same time, leaning back against the bar. We stared out at the crowd of people dancing and having a good time.

This was going to be fun.

**Sam's POV**

It was about half eleven when we got to Bella's house. The hunt was great. We raced and caught some deer. Made a meal out of our prey and just lolled around, playing in the forest.

We walked through the front door, expecting to either find the girls fast asleep on the sofa or still up. But there was nothing. No-ones home.

I walked over to the note that was taped to the T.V and read Bella's elegant script handwriting.

_We went to the movies in Seattle, might go for something to eat afterward. Don't worry._

_Loads of love_

_The Girls!_

_xx_

I sighed, "They went out to Seattle." I told the guys who were currently sprawled out over the couch and floor.

"Is that safe?" Quil said, both me and Jared shuddered at the thought. It better be safe.

"Leah and Bella are werewolves, they're just going for a movie and dinner. They'll be fine, don't worry." Paul said, shaking his head at us.

I took a deep breath, "You're right. They'll be fine. They should be home soon anyway."

Hours passed and the worry built. I couldn't stand still, I fidgeted and paced. The others watched television and yelled at me to stay still. Jared was biting his nails, which he does when he's worried and nervous.

It was two o'clock in the morning when I couldn't wait any longer. I was filled to the brim with worry, I needed Bella and I needed her now.

I jumped out of my seat and headed for the front door, only to come to a stand still as I heard the familiar purr of the Ferrari engine. My heart rate decelerated. They're home.

I took a deep, calming breath as I heard the car doors slam close and loud giggles. Jared looked up, his hand on his chest, taking deep breaths, he looked as relieved as I felt.

I moved to the door, the guys hot on my tail, wanting answers. There was a thud and a muffled "Ow" and then a grunt and another "Ow". I pulled the door open, to see what the problem was and getting ready to shout, when I saw Kim lying on her back on the path and Bella sprawled out on top of her.

Leah was leaning against the car, holding onto her stomach as her frame shook with hysterical laughter.

Bella propped herself up on her hands which were either side of Kim's head and looked down at her, still not realising we were standing here.

"Well, Kim, this is a new position for us." she drawled, her words slightly slurred. that's when I realised that she was drunk. Drunk!

Oh, she's in big trouble!

"Well its more than I get from Jared." Kim moaned. All the girls burst out laughing as all us guys slowly turned to face a blushing Jared. He gave us a leave-me-alone look.

Both Collin and Brady snorted and Jared rewarded them both with a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Maybe he just has performance anxiety. You know, he just cant get it up." Bella said. Another burst of drunken giggles erupted and the light from Billy's front room turned on.

"That's not true!" Jared yelled, not wanting everyone to think he was incompetent.

The girls heads shot up…well in Kim's case she tipped her head back to look at us. Bella's eyes smouldered when they landed on me, darkening with what looked like…lust?

"Leah, did you drive drunk?" Jake asked, unable to keep the steel from his voice.

Leah gasped for breath, "No, I only had one drink. I just find these two hilarious." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Kim, I got to go do something. We'll finish this later." Bella said as she got up. She wobbled slightly before steadying herself.

Kim sighed sadly, "Ok, I'll just wait right here." she didn't move from her spot on the ground.

Bella straightened her dress. She looked beautiful. Her hair flowing behind her in huge curls as she sauntered towards us. Her dress clung to her body sinfully and her heels elongated her legs even more into the endless range.

She couldn't even walk in a straight line. Jake breathed out a huff of air.

"I didn't think it was possible for werewolves to get drunk." he said.

"Apparently we can, we just have to drink a lot. And boy did Bells drink a lot. It was funny watching Kim try and keep up though." Leah shared.

Jared made a disapproving throaty sound and stormed to where Kim was now curled up into a ball on the pavement.

"Come here!" he growled and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and started back to the house.

"Hmm, sexy. You have a hot ass, Baby." Kim purred into Jared's back. He stopped moving and we all turned to stare incredulously at Kim, who decided now was the time to pinch Jared's butt. Jared jumped, shook his head and carried on into the house.

"Hey baby. Mmm, I've missed you." Bella drawled when she finally reached me. My eyes widened as I'm sure did the eyes of the others.

Bella spanned her hands across my bare stomach and slid them up my body. I shivered under her touch. She giggled and stepped closer, pressing her body against mine. I stifled a groan at feeling her soft curves against my skin and reminded myself that she was drunk.

"Bella, stop. What happened to staying home? You shouldn't have gone out like that. I was worried." I did my best to scold her but it was a little half-hearted.

"hmm, sorry honey, we planned to go clubbing all along." she placed a kiss on my chest and flicked her tongue out. My eyes fluttered a little.

"Well, you shouldn't have."

She kissed across my chest to my nipple and swirled her tongue around it before biting down gently. I bit my lip hard and moaned softly. My fists clenched at my sides.

"Dude, stop her, she's drunk so that's basically taking advantage. She's not in control of herself right now." Paul reasoned. We all turned to him, shocked. This was Paul, the angry, womanizing one. Its nice to know he has a sense of smart.

"I know, I know. Its hard." I whined.

Bella smirked, "Hmm, it sure is hard." she pressed further into me. I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the same thing we were.

She trailed her tongue up my chest, then pulled back and bit her lip. "Mmmm, you taste so good." she moaned. I almost exploded then.

I gulped and then pushed her gently away from me so that I could move. I cleared my throat.

"I'm glad I imprinted on you, Sammy." she sighed and my heart collided with my ribs.

"What did you say?"

"I said, i'm glad I imprinted on you. hmm, you're soo sexy, you know that?" I nearly yelled out with happiness. She imprinted on me. How could she have kept that a secret? I didnt have time to think about it now but I would definietly talk to her about it later. No hiding for her now...ah, who am I kidding, she'll probably deny it.

"Lets get inside, before Charlie comes to investigate. And stop doing that." I added as she moved forward again and kissed me. It was hard to stop, I wanted her so much but I knew this wasn't completely her and she would be annoyed with herself when she woke up. And she would be even more annoyed at me for allowing her to do these things.

She brushed her hands along the skin above the waistband of my shorts and gripped my hips. Walking me backwards into the house and she gave me a lusty, sexy look.

The back of my knees collided with something hard and I went down, falling onto the couch. I gritted my teeth as Bella pulled her dress up a little and straddled me.

"No, Bella, stop." I choked out, my control unravelling, lucky for me I have the guys here to keep me in check.

Although they weren't doing a very good job, seeing as though now they had all piled back into the house they were amusing themselves by watching the waging battle between myself and my hormones.

"Sing song time!" Kim announced, Bella bounced excitedly in my lap and I had to grip her hips hard to make her stop.

Kim cleared her throat, "Ready, go."

"_I never seen no shit like this, this bitch can twist like a damn contortionist, condom on my dick, of course it is, this bitch don't know what abortion is. So I can't cum in her, fucks like a porn star, looks like Jenna. Fuck I'm gonna, Cum, I think my rubbers coming off, but oh it's so fuckin' wet and soft._"

Us guys gaped as Bella and Kim sang together. I was lost for words, that's how shocked I was. I never imagined Bella talking like that…well ok maybe I have, just not around other people.

When Bella got bored she went back to kissing along my jaw, her tongue flicking out every now and then. I tried to stop her but she wasn't having any of it.

"No…stop…bad…Bella." I managed to get out between kisses.

"I'll show you just how bad I can be." she purred against my lips.

"Bella, you should stop." Jake said, coughing slightly.

"I don't wanna!" she whined, wriggling further into my lap and her hand slid down my chest. I knew she could feel how hard I was. I just didn't expect her hand to travel to the waistband of my shorts and slid inside. I caught her hand before anything could happen, gripping her wrist and pulling her fingers from under the material.

"No, not now!" I said as she kissed me again and then started licking, sucking and nipping down my neck.

I gritted my teeth together and my grip on her wrist became lax. That was a _bad_ thing.

Her hand shot down into my shorts and she gripped my length. My legs quivered violently and I moaned into her shoulder. She kept squeezing gently and then relaxing her hand, almost to the rhythm of my heartbeat. Her thumb stroked circles onto me.

I tried to get my control back. My face screwed into a look that must have portrayed the mix of pleasure and pain I was feeling, mentally and physically.

"Mmm, so hot and thick." She purred into my ear. My hand gripped at her forearm but didn't move either way. I willed myself to pull her away as the others sat in a stunned silence.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Get your hand out of there NOW!"

We all jumped at Charlie's voice and looked up. He was standing in the doorway, Billy in front of him. Charlie's face was turning purple and his mouth was in a tight angry line.

I yanked Bella's hand from my shorts and bit my lip when she pouted in protest.

"Daddy! How was fisssshing. That's good. I love you!" Bella slurred, answering before he had.

His face relaxed instantly. "Are you drunk?" he asked, more shocked than mad.

"Maybe" she hiccupped and giggled, "Yessss"

"Alright, bed now. There's no point talking to you like this." Charlie sighed, shaking his head as did Billy.

"Aye sir." she saluted then turned to me, her voice dropping to a seductive tone. "Lets go to bed, baby." she stood and went to pull me up.

"Sam stays here!" Charlie stated. "The boys will stay downstairs, you girls upstairs now."

Bella pouted dramatically, "Fine." she bent and kissed me fiercely before standing up again and walking over to Jake, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Night Jakey!"

Kim kissed Jared feverously before stumbling to her feet. Leah just laughed and started upstairs after saying goodnight.

Bella and Kim said good night to everyone else and made their way up the stairs.

"Come on Kim, lets go get naked." Bella said.

"M'kay, you can keep me warm." Kim replied.

We heard the footsteps, a few bangs and thuds and 'Ow's' and then all was quiet.

Charlie and Billy left after given us a lecture on making sure they stay safe and gave us the welcomed responsibility of looking after them tomorrow. They both raised their eyebrows at me and I ducked my head, ashamed of myself for allowing her to go that far.

After we step up places to sleep and grabbed pillows, we lay in silence trying to get to sleep. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Paul said.

"Wow, Bella sure is something when she's drunk, hey."

I sighed, "Hmm, you can say that again."

"Wow, Bella sure i—"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked!!! Review, i'm desperate for over a hundred so pls tell me what you thought!!**


	10. This doesnt mean I've given in!

I woke up as dead as a door nail…or as dead as a really hungover wolf, whichever one suits best, they're pretty much the same. I laid there for a while, keeping my eyes shut, as the events of the previous evening caught up with me.

Ah, shit!

I cant believe I did that to Sam. I enjoyed it no doubt but I feel so bad. I'm such a horny drunk its unbelievable, luckily I can normally keep myself under control but around Sam…nuh-ah all that control goes flying out of the window and straight to the other side of the world.

I gasped as I remembered the last few minutes I had been awake and forced my eyes open to face the music. The breeze I was feeling was proof enough but I still couldn't believe it when I saw myself lying naked atop my bed. Intertwined with one of my best friends, who was also buck naked.

I groaned in pain as my head throbbed and my skull rattled. Lucky for me it was dark in here. I blinked a few time and realised it was Kim who I was entangled with. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and our legs were twisted together.

Leah was asleep in wolf form on the floor, lying on her back, four paws in the air. I managed to detangled myself from my Kim pretzel. She groaned sleepily and rolled over. I covered her with a blanket before grabbing my short robe and pulling it on and tying it tightly around my waist. I couldn't be assed to get dressed.

I hobbled out of the door, mortified to find it quite bright in the hallway. My eyes were tearing up and burning from were the light was hitting them. My body was so stiff I was walking almost mechanically. Bella-Bot reporting for duty.

I took about two minutes between each step. I don't know how long it took me to get downstairs but when I did the guys were all up and sitting around.

"Hiya babe, sleep well." Jake smirked. I groaned.

"Urgh, too loud."

He tsked at me, "Bad Bella!" the rest of the guys burst out laughing as I sneered at him.

"Shut up." I said as I moved toward the couch were he, Embry and Sam were sitting. When I got close enough, Sam's arms shot out and he pulled me into his lap. "Owwww" I whined. My head hurt. I moved to straddle his lap and bury my head in his shoulder.

"Are you naked under there?" Paul asked from the floor.

"Mmm-hmm, I woke up naked." a few of them choked on sniggers. "Yeah well, I wasn't the only one. Kim was naked too, we were holding each other."

"WHAT!" Jared yelled.

I tried to stick my tongue out at him but I looked idiotic. "I saw her naked before you. Nah-nah-na-na-nah."

I looked down at Sam and smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I didn't fight him…mainly because I couldn't but hey.

"Yeah, well. I figured after you raped Sam last night you wouldn't have gone after my girl." Jared said. I gasped.

"I did not rape Sam. He enjoyed it anyways!" I tried to condone my actions, but just ended up staring into space as I thought about how he felt in my hand…_Nggghh, _so hard yet so soft at the same time. Like velvet over steel.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, smiling tightly.

I blinked, "Nothing." averting my eyes, I looked at his neck and gasped when I saw an angry red mark at the base of his neck.

"What's up?" he asked, frowning.

I bit my lip. "I gave you a hickey." he chuckled and smiled brightly. "That's not the response I thought I would get."

"Well, wouldn't you be happy if your imprint marked you?"

I narrowed my eyes and decided to play dumb, "I don't have an imprint."

They all laughed, "Hmm, really well that's not what you said last night."

"I was drunk last night"

"Drunken words are sober thoughts." Sam countered, smirking.

"Whatever, it doesn't change a thing." I pouted but he just smirked even more.

I was trying to stare him down when there was a bang, followed by an "Ow" then another bang, followed by another "Ow". This went on about fifteen or sixteen times, making my confusion grow until I saw Kim coming down the stairs on her butt. Moving forward on each step until she fell right off and bumped to the next step.

When she got to the floor she didn't get up, but crawled really slowly to where Jared was sitting and flung herself face first into his lap.

It would have been hilarious If I wasn't going through the same pain.

She had managed to grab one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts before she came down at least.

Jared tsked and patted her head. She looked up at me and groaned.

"Hey Sweetie" she greeted me, I played along with the game I knew she was playing.

"Morning babe."

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, her eyes partially closed.

"How should I know. What are you making?"

"I'm not making anything. You're the man in this relationship, you make breakfast and feed your wife." she giggled slightly then winced in pain. The others looked somewhat confused or amused.

"How am I the man?"

"I used your boobs as a pillow last night. I was in your arms. That makes you the man, now go make me some breakfast and don't forget to pick the kids up from soccer practice later." she smirked at me.

"Jeez, you spend one night naked with a woman and all she does is boss you around the next day. Where's the justice in that?" I tsked.

"I know how you feel." Paul muttered. Kim and I giggled then winced. Hangovers are a bitch.

"What time is it?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Half twelve." Seth informed.

"Jeez." I grumbled as Leah bounced down the stairs, a large smile on her face.

"Morning sunshine's, how are we feeling this bright morning/afternoon." she giggled.

"Bitch" Kim and I said in unison. Leah just laughed at us.

"Oh, my. Look, Your not fighting against Sam today. Finally giving in to the inevitable are you?" Leah sung cheerfully.

"No, I cant move my eyelids let alone struggle away from Sam." I pouted as she giggled.

My stomach rumbled loudly. I pouted at Sam. "Will you make me food, please?"

His hand ran down my back and cupped my ass. "Sure, what do you want?"

"lots of greasy, fatty things. You can hand me to Jake now."

He chuckled and lifted me, placing his other hand on my butt also, before putting me in Jacob's lap. "Stop copping a feel!"

He smirked and walked to the kitchen and began making me food.

"I want some to!" Kim yelled out to him.

"Get your own. I'm not your slave!" He yelled back, I could hear the smile in his voice as I snuggled further into Jake.

"No but your Bella's and she want you to make me food." Kim replied.

"Ugh, fine." he called back and Kim smiled triumphantly.

"You should really use your man to make you food." I said.

"What instead of yours?"

"Exactly…wait I mean…urgh." I glared at her, "You tricked me."

"Yep, I did. Just be thankful 'cause after that he's probably gunna give you extra's."

I stuck me tongue out and nuzzled Jakes shoulder.

"I cant believe you went clubbing." he chuckled.

"It was fun."

"Regretting it now though, aren't you?" he smoothed my hair back and then traced circles into the skin on my thigh.

"…Maybe" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Will you help me shower later. I cant stand up for that long."

"Sure, if I can." he mumbled into my hair. I frowned. "But never do what you did last night again. We were so worried. Sam almost exploded. Never again."

"Sure sure." I yawned.

The banter was cheerful as I waited for my food. When Sam finally came back in he had a huge plate piled with stuff like sausages and bacon and even cooked burger meat and some cold meats. He gave a smaller plate of the same stuff to a grimacing Kim. Then came and sat in his space on the sofa, the plate in his lap.

I opened my mouth, waiting for him to feed me, but he didn't move.

I scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only going to feed you in my lap." he said.

I pouted, "That's mean." I whined.

He balance the plate on the arm of the couch and reached over to me. I'm starting to feel a little like a doll, being passed around and picked up like this all the time. He placed me in his lap and ignored my pouting.

He gently kissed my neck as he lifted a piece of bacon from the plate and held it out to me. I bit and chewed. He continued to feed me as the conversation carried on. He didn't say anything, just smiled happily every now and then.

I watched him closely, taking in every detail of his face. From the straight shot of bone that was his jaw, to his full lips and the hollows just under his cheeks that cast shadows. He was perfect. So beautiful and not just on the outside. I knew it wouldn't be long before I gave in completely.

When I was full I took the half eaten sausage that he was holding out from me and held it out for him instead. He smiled cutely and took a bite. I began to feed him what was left of the food. Enjoying seeing the happiness in his eyes.

There was a click and a flash and then another click. I turned to see Jake with my camera and Kim with my cell. They had both taken a picture.

"Aww so sweet. I'm putting this as your wallpaper." Kim said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come then, lets get you showered." Sam said, smirking.

"Erm, no. Jacob's gunna help me." I ran a hand through my wild hair.

"Nuh-uh, your crazy if you think he's going to be looking at you naked. Besides, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've bathed you before."

"He's bathed you before?" Leah said, a small smile on her lips.

"I was sick. It sooo didn't count."

"Hmm, yeah your right. So go make us proud and show us that you're not a wimp by showering with him." her lips lifted into a demonic smile as I glared.

"That's not fair." I pout.

"Doesn't matter baby. Know right now that no matter how close you are to Jake, he's never going to see you naked again unless its something to do with phasing." Sam said, his voice had turned commanding.

I let out a huff of air. "You don't control me. In fact, Jake come on, we're going to shower." I tired to get up but I couldn't. Mostly cause I still couldn't move without pain and also because Sam's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"That's not going to happen." he stood up with me, my back pressed against his chest. His hands moved to under my thighs, holding me up in a sitting position as my bent legs dangled and I pressed back against him so I didn't fall.

"Urgh. Kim, my phone please." I held my hand out and she chucked it up. I caught it easily.

"What do you need your cell for?" she asked, obviously confused about why I would need it when I was going for a shower.

I mouthed the word 'Blackmail' and she giggled, as did the others who had seen.

Sam carried me up the stairs and into the bathroom. Instead of feeling cheated and annoyed I found myself feeling disappointed that we weren't at his house and doing this in his amazing shower.

He turned the shower on and waited till the water became hot before pulling his top off.

"You are so not showering with me!" I tried to protest but I was busy wondering what he would look like below the waist. Its only fair that I should be able to look, he had seen me.

"Yes I am. Someone has to hold you up…and no, before you say it, Jake can not be the one."

"Fine, if I have to." I faked a pout and he chuckled.

His fingers played with the button of his shorts, teasing me. I looked at the bulge in shorts and raised my eyebrows.

"Excited already?" I chuckled.

He smiled flirtatiously, "I'm always hard for you, my Bella." I sucked in a sharp breath and he pressed his lips together to stop from smiling.

"Shut up and strip!" I smiled smugly as he sucked in a sharp breath this time.

His snapped open the button of his shorts and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them towards the locked door. He stood tall and proud, his legs spread slightly as I ogled his hard length that jutted out from just below his hips. God he was so long and thick. Bigger than any I'd ever seen before.

I looked up into his smouldering eyes and licked my lips. He growled sexily. I grabbed my cell and took a picture of him in all his glory…for blackmail material of course. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"For those lonely nights, hey."

"Ha ha, actually I'm going to send it to Keira just so she knows what she's missing." I smirked and he scoffed.

"_Actually_, you wouldn't, 'cause you'd hate the fact that she'd know what I'd look like naked. This is for your eyes only."

"Yeah and the eyes of the other wolves."

"They don't really look at _me_, baby. Otherwise I'd be suspicious of what team they batted for. Just don't let your dad find that picture. " he smiled.

I untied my robe and pulled it off, relishing the way his eyes moved fast over my body, trying to take as much in as he could before I covered up and denied everything again.

He shamelessly looked at me "How can anyone be so hairless?" he asked, baffled. I choked on a laugh.

"Its called waxing."

He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, "Hmmm, I definitely like it."

I laughed again, "I bet you do."

He picked me up and stepped into the shower with me. The hot water fell over our bodies. My breasts were flush against his chest and stomachs were pressed against each other. His thigh was wedged between my legs and his hardness rested hot and heavy and throbbing against my thigh.

He smoothed my wet hair back, pushing it out of my face and looked into my eyes. I watched beads of water fall over his face, running down over his parted lips. I tilted my head up so that I could see him better.

He bent his head and gently kissed my lips as he started to slowly rock against my thigh. He pressed us closer so that it would be impossible to get even a sheet of plastic wrap between us.

Skin to skin, I felt every part of him. Wanted every part of him. _Needed_ every part of him. I just let myself fall, I let myself go just for the time being. Taking this one thing. For a moment I felt bad, I felt as if I was using him, but then the pleasure overrode everything.

My breath left in a rush as he pressed his leg against my core. Trying to coax a reaction out of me. I bucked against him straight away and he groaned into my ear.

The rocking became faster for both of us. The water let us slide easily against each other. I mewled and moaned and gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into his flesh as I bucked hard against his thigh. He had a hand splayed wide between my shoulder blades, holding me to him as his other hand cupped my ass.

He thrust against my thigh in wild abandonment. Groaning and growling in my ear. I could feel him twitch and throb. I was coming closer and closer to the edge as he pressed his knee against my most sensitive area. I shuddered and moaned his name as I came, shoving my hands into his hair and pulling slightly. My legs shook and my knees nearly buckled.

He gripped me tighter and gave one hard thrust before he spilled his release on my thigh and hip, letting out a guttural growl. The vibrations, coaxing a few aftershocks from me.

I rested my forehead against his pecs and he rested his head on my shoulder. Both of our breathing was hard and ragged. The water still pounded against my sensitive, flushed skin.

"This doesn't mean I've given in." I panted.

He chuckled, "Of course it doesn't. I didn't expect it to."

He stood up straight and looked into my eyes. He kissed me tenderly as he washed his seed from my leg and then grabbed the shampoo. He squirted a good amount onto his hand and then rubbed it into my hair, his fingertips massaging my scalp. I moaned at the feel of it. He took his time washing my hair and then grabbed my wash cloth and poured some body wash onto it before running it all over my body. Taking his time between my trembling thighs but never letting his hand touch my softest skin. He applied more pressure on my sensitive bud but moved on to washing my thighs when I shuddered.

"Tease." I breathed, he chucked.

"You can hardly talk. I've been so worked up for you all this time. I'm glad that you let me have this, even if you don't let me touch you again for a while. Which I'm sure you wont, seeing as though you're as stubborn as a mule." he chuckled breathlessly again. And I smiled,

"You got that right. But hey, guess what."

"What?"

"My headaches gone." I smiled brightly.

"Oh really, well then you'll definitely have to go out clubbing more if this is the hangover remedy. You think we should tell Kim and Jared about it." he chuckled and I giggled.

"I'm not sure it will work. Why won't he give her any?" I asked, hopefully he had the answer so I could work around it. I grabbed the body wash and rubbed it into my hands, then rubbed my hands over his chest.

"He's scared that he will hurt her. He could lose control easily and it worries him. But if he goes past kissing he wouldn't be able to stop." he sighed as my hands drifted over his tender skin.

"Hmm, ok. I'll see what I can do to ease his troubles."

"Uh-oh, do I need to warn him?"

I giggled, "No…well, maybe. Depends if he's gunna be a wuss about it."

"Leave him alone women. Not everyone can emanate the same sexual confidence that you do. 'Sides its different for you. You're basically unbreakable now. Kim's still human." he smiled widely at me…proudly even.

I sighed, "Fine, but I have an oath to upkeep. I have to find someway to let him know that he has the confidence to pleasure her. Sexual frustration is a painful way to go." he laughed at me.

"Amen to that."

I ducked my head, my earlier guilt caught up with me. "Aren't you angry?"

He lifted my chin with his finger and stared at me. "I love you Bella. You and I both know that. Everyone knows that. I'm ecstatic that you've given me this pleasure."

I frowned, "You have to love me Sam. You don't get a choice. I'm your imprint."

"Ah, so that's how you feel. That you don't have a choice in all of this. That's not true. Well, in a way it is now that you've imprinted on me. But the fact of the matter is, we were made for each other. You're the other half of me, heck, you're more then just half of me, baby. Without you there is no me."

I sighed and thought about what he had said. Wondering whether I could deal with it. He smiled kindly at me.

"Take you're time. Say it when you're ready. But know that I'm waiting. I'll always be waiting. And when you say those words, I'm going to be the happiest man alive." he kissed me softly again before turning the shower off.

We stepped out and dried. I was feeling much better now, whether that was just because of time or something else, it didn't matter. I was just glad I could hold myself up now.

I settled for putting some underwear on and staying in my robe. I couldn't be assed to get dressed now, I was being lazy…sue me. Sam dressed again and we went downstairs together. When we walked into the living room, every head turned our way and smirked.

"Urgh, don't say anything or I'll cry and Sam will kick your asses." I stated and flung myself onto the couch. A few sniggers escaped.

"So, did you have fun." Kim smirked and wagged her eyebrows at me. I knew that they would have told her, that is if she didn't hear us herself. I don't know how loud we were being.

"At least I'm getting some."

"Ouch. That hurt missy! Anyways that whole situation is hardly my fault." she said and Jared silently banged his head against the wall.

"So…how was it." Leah smile. I let my eyes roll back into my head and she giggled. "Good. At least you're be happy for a while now."

"Leave it to you two to embrace the dogs in you and hump each others legs." Paul said. I gaped at him and Sam punched him on the arm.

"How the hell can you tell that we were doing that?" I knew they would have known what we had done, just not the way we did it.

"I'm talented."

"If talented is another way of saying total man-whore then yes." I replied.

"Don't judge me Miss-hump-a-thigh. It really didn't take either of you long though did it?" Paul smirked.

"Urgh, get lost. You're being a pain."

"But you still love me. Its ok, we're all allowed weird sexual experiences." he laughed, and I scowled.

Sam calmly turned to him, "I will punch you." Paul backed away.

"Hey, I don't think its weird. Whatever gives them release is good for them." Kim defended.

"Thank you Kim…wait why are we talking about this. Can we move on please."

"Don't worry Kim, when we give you some sex advice we wont tell you to hump Jared's leg. We'll give you the good stuff and if that still doesn't work we'll take you shopping for sex toys." Leah giggled.

I nodded, "Yeah, you could have a pink box like I do." everyone turned to me, and Sam looked very interested.

"A pink box?" Kim asked, she looked interested also.

"Yeah, the pink box is my box of sex toys I keep in my closet. I need a place to put them all, 'cause the gang back home kept buying them for me. Most of them are still in their packaging."

"Really, hmm sounds interesting." Kim said, we were just talking now to annoy the boys. It was funny watching their expressions change. Especially Jared's, he looked a little frightened, poor thing.

"Yeah, hey we might as well visit Pandora's Box in Seattle on Saturday. Grab you a few things." Leah smiled and Kim giggled.

"Yeah, sounds great. Lord knows I need it."

The three of us giggled as the boys watched on. We continued to chat like this until we saw some visible shifting and a few uncomfortable coughs went up. It cracked us up to see the guys squirming.

"I think I need to inspect this 'pink box' by the way." Sam said, Paul laughed appreciatively and Jake cringed.

I raised my eyebrows, "Whatever Munchkin."

"Hey, wasn't that what the guy from last night called you?" Kim asked. What guy?…oh…oh shit.

"Erm, yeah. He said that once." I edged, this was not a good conversation.

"What guy?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh there was some really hot guy after Bells last night at the club." Kim said, I tried to get her to stop by subtly slashing at my throat but she didn't see.

"Oh really, what was his name?" Sam gritted. And things were going so well, should have know that wouldn't have lasted.

"Erm, Jackson…Andy….Danny." I couldn't remember his name.

"His name was Nick." Leah informed.

"Yeah, well. I was close." I looked away from the eyes that were battering me.

"Why are you so shifty?" Jake asked.

"Its cause she kissed him." Kim said. The silence stretched out until Sam became somewhat red in the face.

"You did what?" ah jeez, his voice was that super calm and scary voice he used when he was angry.

"Technically he kissed me." I tried to defend myself. I had pushed the guy off straight away but his lips touched mine.

"You kissed him." Sam narrowed his eyes, "How the hell, could you kiss him."

I frowned at him, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"What's the difference?"

"Erm, how about the fact that I pushed him away. Thinking of you!" I gritted.

"Yeah, ok. That's what happened." he yelled. Jesus Christ, what the hell has gotten into him. One minute he's all happy-go-lucky and now he's being an ass.

"That is what happen. Leah you were there, right." I yelled right back.

She grimaced, "Sorry, I didn't see. I was talking to that big guy."

"Urgh, well I pushed him away and you know I did." I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do I?"

"Stop pissing me off Sam. It wont do you any good. You goddamn know I pushed him off and you know why." my body started shaking violently and Jake came over to me and put his arm around me.

Ten minutes later I had calmed down and Sam and I were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, giving each other the silent treatment. He was going to lose this game and apologise first that's for sure.

It was about five o'clock by the time Dad got home. He came in all happy, whistling a tune, took one look at the tension in the room and stopped.

"Erm…Sue's coming over for dinner tonight." he said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Seth and Leah are staying too. A family dinner." Seth and Leah high-fived each other. As I freaked.

"Oh, no. I have to go get ready. Ah, what if she doesn't like me. Oh god."

"Chillax, Bells. Mum's gunna love you, she already does with what we're told her about you. And you managed to bring Leah out of her frigid bitch stage so for that you got major brownie points." Seth smiled.

"Twerp" Leah said, smacking him on the back of the head.

I giggled, "How long have I got?" I asked Dad.

He gave me a amused smiled, "An hour."

"AN HOUR!" I ran upstairs, Kim and Leah ran after me. Kim had swallowed about ten aspirin and was feeling better.

"Ok, so shall I go with cute and innocent or sophisticated and intelligent?" I asked, the both looked at me and then laughed.

"You don't need to impress her. But I say go for cute and innocent just so that you can drive Sam crazy when he sees you and than he'll apologise quicker. He was a jerk."

"You got that right. I don't understand it, he knows I wouldn't have kissed that dude cause he knows I've imprinted on him." I sighed.

"So how was it really in the shower?" Leah asked.

"Oooh it was great. Its never happened to me like that before. And by the shock that was on his face I don't think its happened to him either."

"He definitely was hard to please when I was with him. We never didn't anything like that." Leah said, I looked at her and blinked.

"Major gross, Leah. I seriously don't want to think about the two of you, although it makes me happy to know that." they both laughed at me.

Kim rummaged around my closet, "Ah, I found the treasure chest!" she yelled, I wondered what she was talking about for a moment and laughed when I realised she was talking about the Pink box.

"Ah, drag it out." Leah shouted. I shook my head.

"You two are crazy."

"Holy mother of God, this thing is bursting. Oh lord, what is that…oh…that's a weird shape." Leah and I busted out laughing at Kim's rambling. It was funny to see her butt sticking out of my closet as she rambled on.

"Amateur" Leah giggled.

"Hey!" Kim replied. I laughed at them as I picked out what to wear.

I pulled on some tight denim shorts that reach mid-thigh and a white t-shirt that had a lamb on it and a speech bubbled coming from it that said 'Grrrrr'. So sweet. For extra cute effect I put on multi coloured striped, over the knee socks, with some white tennis shoes.

I put my hair in low curled pigtails. I put in some earrings, and put my Punky Pin's necklace that was a heart with wings.

I put on some makeup and turned to the girls. They were both looking through the pink box but turned to me and smiled.

"You look so cute. Awww, in a sort of naughty way though. Sam's gunna crap his pants." Leah laughed.

"You look like a rainbow." Kim smiled, "An adorable rainbow."

"Thanks Sister Kim."

"Is that a virgin joke?" she huffed, Leah and I snorted. "It is isn't it…bitch." she giggled, shaking her head, "I'm not a nun."

"Yet" Leah and I said in unison, then burst out laughing.

"Whatever, we have fifteen minutes. We should go back downstairs." Kim said.

"Put the toys away first children." I laughed. They stuck their tongues out at me and put the pink box back in the closet.

We skipped downstairs, laughing and chatting. Teasing Kim as she threw things back at me and Leah.

"There you go. You look lovely, Sweetie." Dad said, smiling proudly at me.

"Thank you. I went for cute. Am I cute?"

"Yeah. Your so adorable I could eat you up." Seth said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you flirting with me?"

Kim and Leah burst out laughing and Seth blushed, "No. I was just saying…" I giggled and bounced over to him and sat in his lap.

"Don't worry I know what you're saying. You want to have some kind of incestuous-but-not-incestuous affair. I get it. We could work it out." I said sweetly, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Erm…um…no." he stuttered.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. You are the cutest and nicest guy here. Both those things get you points in my book."

"Yeah, Seth…I really don't now were to take this sentence." Kim said as I giggled and wrapped my arm around Seth's shoulders.

"Don't take it anywhere, Kim. Your mine, don't think about anyone else." Jared Growled.

"Mmm, possessive much." I said and he narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"Of course I'm possessive. She's my imprint." He said, raising his eyebrows as though he was trying to tell me something else. I decided to ignore it though.

"So why aren't you and Sam talking to each other?" Dad asked, sighing probably with boredom.

"He was being a giant jerk." I answered.

"Surprise surprise." Dad said, giving Sam a look that was actually sympathetic. "So, how are you feeling this morning, honey."

"Better. I don't know what come over me." I played it sweet but he wasn't buying it.

"A dozen Jungle Juices, a dirty girl scout, a cosmopolitan, an aftershock, a few tequila shots and many cocktails I cant say the name of in front of Collin and Brady. That's what came of you." Leah smirked…bitch.

"Whatever, I'm all good now." I smiled and played with Seth's hair. He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"You shouldn't have gone. You could have been hurt." Dad scolded.

"I couldn't have. But I know what you're saying and I promise, next time I go…I'll tell someone." I smiled innocently and he shook his head.

A knock came from the door and I froze. "That's her. Everyone apart from Leah and Seth, goodbye." Dad said chuckling to himself. Everyone got up and I hugged everyone goodbye, except Sam. I just ignored him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Sam." Dad said and Sam stood there. The others were waiting for him to get a move on.

I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows, then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Take that as a no." Dad said, I heard him pat Sam on the shoulder, "See you later Son." what the hell, he's calling him 'son' already.

"Bye Charlie." He replied solemnly.

I came out again to see Charlie peck a women on the lips. She was really pretty, an older version of Leah. They looked the same apart from a few age lines on Sue face that didn't subtract from her beauty, if anything they added to it. Her hair was ebony and fell like silk to her shoulders. Her had smooth, copper skin and bright brown eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Bella. Its great to finally meet you." she smiled and held out her hand, which I ignored and pulled her into a hug instead. She seemed shocked at first but then returned it.

"Its great to meet you too, Sue. Dad talks about you all the time." I said honestly.

"I can say the same about you. He was so excited when he found out that you were coming to stay. I'm so happy that you're here." she smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but returned it. She turned to my father and looked at him with so much love in her eyes that I felt my heart swell.

I turned to look at him as well, his eyes were watering a little but he was smiling. I gave him a slight nod, congratulating him for finding a woman like this and his smile widened shakily.

"Right, lets get started cooking dinner then, sweetheart." he said to Sue. She smiled at me and they went into the kitchen holding hands. It was so sweet.

I had a smile stuck on my face when I turned to Seth and Leah, who were watching me.

"She's lovely."

"Damn straight. Charlie makes her really really happy. He helped her through dad's death a few years ago. We could all tell that he loved her but he didn't say or push anything on her. He waited for her. It makes me wonder sometimes whether she's his imprint. It would be nice if she was." Leah said quietly.

"You think she could be?"

"We're pretty sure. Even when dad was here, he'd look at her like she was everything. Some people thought it was cause he was alone but after we found out about everything it pretty much explained it. Dad was one of his best friends and that's why he never made any moves. He hid it so well until he saw mum in pain after dad died. He made an oath to keep her happy. Although he's never admitted it to us, but we think she is, we also think that the reason he hasn't told us is because he feels guilty." Seth smiled sadly.

"We don't blame him for anything. It would be easier for everyone if they just told us. The fact that he never made any move for her when dad was alive shows us just how great a man he is. To go through all that mental pain to keep his best friend happy." Leah sighed, shaking her head slightly. I began to wonder whether it was true. Whether dad had imprinted on Sue.

We had dinner together, dad and Sue had made some kind of fish stew that was delicious. We talked and laughed. It was great to feel that whole family atmosphere. Sue was really nice. Dad had told her about me being drunk and she started telling us some really funny stories from when she was younger and the first time she got drunk.

I offered to wash the dishes as the others went to watch some T.V. I was out there for a few minutes when the kitchen door opened. I turned and smiled at Sue as she came over to me and began to dry the stuff I had washed.

"You're father told me about you and Sam." she said, raising her eyebrows, "He says you have some trouble with the whole imprinting thing."

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm your fathers imprint. There was always something about him, but I loved Harry to much to really see it. When he died, Charlie was there for me. Not to jump into Harry's place, no, he was there to keep me from hurting. He's amazing, and now I fully understand, I'm just happy to have him in my life." she smiled.

I sighed, "I'm still stuck on the understanding part. I know how I feel, I know what I feel. I just don't know why I feel it. Is it actually real, or just some supernatural thing that picks out perfect breeders. That the two of us just have the genes to make better, stronger wolves and all this feeling mojo is just a bunch of bull to disguise the fact that we're just being used to create more of us."

She blinked at me and I sighed again, feeling a bit stupid and embarrassed. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be. In a way I understand how you are feeling. But its not like that. Your father and I wont be having any children so that's not the only reason for imprinting. I believe very much that its to make the wolf happy. To give them a reason to keep going, a release from the hard life."

I turned the words over in my head, my hands stopped momentarily on the plate I was cleaning. Could that really be the reason. To keep the wolf happy. I'm not entirely convince yet, almost, just not quite yet.

"Hmm, maybe." I mumbled.

She smiled at me, "Your dad also told me that you had a fight with Sam today."

"Not so much a fight as I decided to just ignore him when he became too overbearing. I lose patience with him quickly when he's like that…its stupid I know, seeing as though he's had so much patience with me, but if he isn't going to trust me on something how is it working out."

"Its not about trusting you Bella. Its about trusting the people around you. What you're argument was about was probably something that struck him in the heart and he let his possessiveness and jealously override him." god she was good with this whole talking thing.

"You should be a therapist." I laughed and she did too.

"Nope, I'm just a diner owner who wants to give her daughter advice and make sure she's happy." my lip quivered when she called me her daughter. I felt so accepted.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling as tears burned my eyes.

She giggled and pulled me into a hug. "No problem, honey. Now come on lets join the others before they send a search team, you know what your fathers like."

I giggled as when went back into the living room. I sat up in the big armchair and dad and Sue cuddled on the couch and Leah and Seth sat on the floor. I played with Seth's hair as he leant against the armchair.

We were watching some film called Hostage, it was a really good film, when a knock came from the door. Sue jumped up and opened it, she smiled.

"Come to grovel have you?" she asked.

"Something like that." Dang, it was Sam.

"Well, come on in." she held the door open and he walked in. Holding a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses and a large box of chocolates. I squeezed my lips together to stop from smiling. He walked over to me and gently kicked Seth out of the way.

"Hey, Baby." he smile sheepishly. I just blinked at him, not saying anything. I saw dad and Sue smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Baby, I'm sorry. I should have just left it. I know you didn't kiss him back, I was just angry that the guy kissed you and you didn't tell me."

I sighed, "I didn't tell you cause I didn't remember until she brought it up. I wasn't doing it to spite you."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he pouted and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I forgive you." he smiled brightly and I rolled my eyes.

"I got you flowers and chocolate, you know you love chocolate." he handed me the roses and I took them and held them to my nose. Inhaling the sweet scent and smiled.

"Thank you." I said. Sue can over and took the flowers.

"I'll go put these in a vase." She took the flowers and went in the kitchen to get a vase.

Sam bent his head down and kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm not working tomorrow, I think you should let me stay tonight." he smirked. Sue returned holding the vase, I guess she knew I wanted to take them to me room with me.

"Oh, really. Well I don't think so." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not? You let Jake stay." he pouted again.

I sighed, "That's totally different. Anyways its not up to me."

He looked back at Charlie and raised his eyebrows in query. I sighed again.

"Sure. Just don't get up to anything like last night." Charlie said, I thought for a second that it was a little late for that but then I frowned. Shouldn't he be saying no?

"Eh? What are you on?"

"Nothing, I just don't see why he cant stay." dad shrugged.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" I shook my head as Sue and Leah giggled.

"Sorry honey, you need to give them man a break."

I sighed, "I give him too many." I muttered.

"What was that?" Sam smirked.

"Nothing Honey!" I put fake enthusiasm in my voice, and a few giggled and chuckles went out.

"Aww, come on, lets go to bed." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I shook my head and grabbed the vase from Sue, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I said goodnight to the others as Sam dragged my upstairs. I put the chocolates and roses on my vanity.

"You're a pain, you know that?" I told him as he pulled his shirt off.

"Almost as bad as you." he smirked.

I pulled my clothes off, but kept my underwear on. "Whatever, just cause you have my dad on your side doesn't mean I'm on it."

"Oh, I know that. I've probably got plenty of pain filled days ahead of me as I get on my knees and beg for you to see the light." he chucked and pulled his shorts off and got into bed in his boxers.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound half bad. I could get used to the idea of you begging." I smirked as I pulled my pigtails out and brushed through my hair

"Joy!" he sang sarcastically, I giggled.

Once I had finished getting ready for bed in turned the lap off and hopped in beside him. Straight away he curled up against me, wrapping his arms around me and half pulling me atop him.

"Hey, let me pick the sleeping position. This is not comfortable, I'm squished!" I pouted in the dark.

"Ok, ok." I pushed him on his back and curled up to his side, throwing my leg over his hips and resting my arm on his stomach. I used his shoulder as a pillow as his arm held me to him. One of his hands rested over mine and the other was stroking down my back. Pretty intimate for us but that's not really a surprise.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Night baby, I'll let you know now that I'm spending all day with you tomorrow. And no, you don't have any choice in the matter."

I sighed. Of course I didn't, he was taking some control apparently.

I didn't say anything, just snuggled further into his and closed my eyes.

Secretly wishing for tomorrow to come sooner.

* * *

**A/N - 10th chap done!!YAY! Please review, I really want to know what you thought of the chapter. It wont be too long before they get together promise!!! xxx**


	11. What ever will you do with me!

When I woke up the next morning Sam was still asleep. I was still curled up against him so I didn't get up in fear of waking him. Instead I traced circles onto his stomach. I loved his abs, they are definitely one of my favourite things about him. I didn't realise he had woken up until his hand on my back shifted and moved to my hair and he began twirling it around his fingers.

I moved the finger that was drawing circles into his abs up to his nipple and drew lazy circles around it. I giggled when it puckered and Sam chuckled at me.

"Morning." I said softly, I felt him place a kiss on my head.

"Morning my Bella. Mmm, this is how it should be every morning." he sighed happily and I rolled my eyes.

"You have the best chest and abs." I mumbled, running my hands over the smooth skin and chuckling when the muscled contracted under my touch.

"You think so?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"I know so… still doesn't mean I've given in though!" I had to add.

He chuckled, "How about, I just take everything as you on your path to giving in and when you finally crack you'll make it obvious."

"Suits me fine. What's the plan for today?"

"Hmm, stay in bed and get up to many naughty things that will make you want me more." he growled seductively.

"Nuh-uh, no naughty things at all." I wasn't going to have enough control next time.

"Damn, that goes my idea then. Do you have anything in mind." he trailed his fingertips down my side and over my hip, causing me to jerk, and fingered the material of my purple polyester cheekies.

"Give me options?"

"Well, we could go to the beach, go to the diner…um, dunno." he finished anticlimactically.

"Lets just stay in bed all day. I'm too comfortable."

He moaned and pulled me closer to him, "Sounds like heaven."

I giggled, "For you maybe." he pinched my hip and slid his hand under the material to rest on my bare skin, "You better keep your hand just there. If you touch my butt your going to be in trouble."

He slid his hand around to cup my butt, and true to my promise…I did nothing.

"Wow, that was easy." he chuckled and I lifted my head and bit the nipple nearest to me.

"I'm too tired to move." he tightened his grip on my backside.

"That's good for me." he whispered, I ran my hand up and down his chest. I felt so comfortable in his arms. Encased in his warmth and love.

I realised that it was Monday and the others would be at school. I stretched out. We didn't speak for a while, just enjoyed being around each other.

True to our word we spent the day in bed. He went downstairs at one point and made some breakfast and then brought it up. The rest of the time we talked about trivial things. I reminded him a few times that I still hadn't given up, to which he would chuckled or smile and raise his eyebrows.

Tuesday was completely boring. The others had school and Sam had work, so I was all alone. I read a few cute romance novels until I was sick of all the mushiness. Then I watched _Finding Nemo_, and cried loads. Disney films always make me cry. Pout. Tuesday night we went patrolling and played a little, nothing amazing. After that I came home and zonked out.

Wednesday was another boring day. Yet again I was to spend the day alone while the others were at school and work. I reread some of _Lolita _and went for a run in wolf form. Keeping to the deep woods away from any hikers.

There wasn't any plans for the others to meet but they will probably be around later.

It's 4pm and I'm sitting on the couch, half-way to La La Land, I was so bored. When there was a knock on the door, I shot over and yanked it open. Landon and the guys were standing there. A small bouquet of pink roses and freesias. They think I have the flu and that's why I haven't been coming to school.

"Hey, Bells." they said in unison.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" I yawned and shook my head. I wasn't suppose to be around humans alone as I could lose my temper.

"We wanted to see whether you felt well enough to come to the beach with us." Luke said, Archer handed me the flowers and I took them with a thanks.

I stuck my head out of the door and looked around. No-one was there. "Ok, I'll come with you. Let me just grab a jacket."

I picked up my hoodie and grabbed my keys, stuffing them in my jean pocket. I shut the door behind me and smiled at the guys.

"Come on then." Landon said, then put his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked.

"Better. I need lots of rest and I'll be back to school next week." I reassured them. They all smiled.

"That's good. Its been boring without you." Colton laughed.

"Aww, I'm honoured you feel that way." I joked. Landon tapped me on the back of the head.

"You should be." he smiled.

I swung my arms in rhythm to my footfalls. "So what we doing at the beach?"

"We are going to chat, dance, have fun. Is that ok, your majesty?" Kyle chuckled, gently pinching my sides.

"Sounds fabulous!" I said zealously.

"Ok, I have a joke for you Bella." Luke smiled, all of the others groaned.

"He thinks he's a joker today, so be prepared for his stupid jokes." Colton informed me.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"What did Cinderella do when she got to the ball?"

"I dunno." I raised an eyebrow.

"Gagged!" Luke burst into cute giggles and I had to join in.

"That's wrong, but funny." I shook my head and giggled. "Idiot"

"Oh, you loved it." He smirked and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I immediately flailed my legs about as I was presented with his jean covered ass.

"Jeez, this is not the view I was hoping for. Landon, help me!" I wailed.

"No can do, missy. Its quicker this way!" he smirked, winking at me.

I scoffed, "I can run faster than any of you. But I cant be assed so instead I'll tell you a better joke than Luke's, ok?"

"You cant beat my jokes, young lady! I am the Meister of Jokes!"

"Nope. Mine is so much better!"

"Fine, we'll see. The guys will take a vote. Right guys?" Luke said, smacking my thigh.

"Right." the others said in unison.

"Go on the Bella." Landon smiled.

"Why did humpty Dumpty push his girlfriend off the wall?"

"Don't know" they all said.

"To see her crack!" I giggled smacking Luke's back in my fit of laughter. The others laughed as well, though I'm not quite sure whether they were laughing at the joke or at me.

"Bella's the winner!" they all said in unison again.

"Nah-nah-na-na-nah. I beat you, bow down before me minion!"

They laughed at me as we reached the edge of the beach I kicked to get down. Luke's hold on my legs slackened and I slid right down his back and landed on my head before my back smacked into the ground. It's a good thing I'm a werewolf or that would have hurt.

"Oh, my god. Bella are you alright? I'm so sorry." Luke grovelled as my body shook with silent laughter.

"Look what you did you idiot. I cant believe you dropped her." Landon scolded, his cheeks flushed red with anger.

"I'm sorry, she was kicking."

Landon came over and picked me up, holding me to his chest and running his hands over my head.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm good." I said, rubbing my head to make it look like it hurt.

Landon looked me in the eyes, his own were worried. The gesture was a little to intimate for me so I turned away and smiled at Luke.

"Come on already, I wanna get to the fun part!"

Landon and the guys dragged me over to a space and laid out a large red blanket over the sand. Archer brought out his portable Ipod speakers and plugged in his Ipod. He put on The all-American rejects, _Gives you hell._

I laid down on the blanket and put my hands behind my head. I looked up at the clouds as I felt Colton and Archer lay down either side of me. A twin sandwich…yummy…well it would be if I hadn't imprinted and could no longer find anyone else attractive.

Suppose that really doesn't matter when my imprint is the finest thing from here to tim-buck-two…no joke! I might as well just marry the man already…where the hell did that thought come from!!!

"This is nice, guys. You spoil me!" I looked over at Colton on my right side and smiled. As I did my eyes wondered just over his head and I froze.

The wolves and Kim were sitting a little further down. Within seeing range and hearing range for me, however humans wouldn't be able to hear from that far away. Sam stood out the most as he was on edge, wanting to come to me and steal me from the boys. I could feel his tension, frustration and annoyance from here.

I gave a hum of annoyance and threw myself back down. Colton looked in that direction and groaned.

"Your warden is here." he smirked.

"Hey, he is so no—, ah, who am I kidding." I covered my eyes with my forearm as the guys laughed.

"Nobody that's who." Landon laughed.

"That bitch needs a life. He's a waste of space." Kyle spat. My anger rose straight away. How dare he talk about Sam like that.

"Don't you dare call him that again. Sam's a great man." I gritted.

Kyle's eyes widened as the others were silent.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Look, Sam arrests you cause he's doing his job. If you hadn't been doing illegal things he wouldn't have to do it. He's great and I wont tolerate any of you saying things like that about him." I ranted and the sighed. I didn't want to be rude or horrible but I wasn't going to sit back and take it.

"Yeah, I get ya." Kyle said, we walked over and threw himself on top of me.

"Oofta!" left my mouth as all the air in my body did to. Kyle wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" he yelled into my skin, jokingly.

I giggled and squeezed his hips, "Your forgiven, now get off me. I cant breath." I gasped between my giggles.

He jumped up, grabbing my hand and taking me with him and began to twirling me around to Metro Stations, _Kelsey. _I kicked my shoes off and laughed as we danced and as the sand sifted through my toes.

The song finished and another one came on. We still danced, heading out to the water and let it caress our feet as we twirled and slow danced. It was great. Half way through I was suddenly swept off my feet and held to a chest as the person ran. I squealed and looked down to see Colton taking off with me. Unfortunately he tripped and we went sprawling. Him on top of me in the sand.

Straight away I heard the low, commanding growl that flowed through the air and reached my ears in a deafening roar, when really the humans wouldn't have been able to hear it. I stiffened immediately and then recovered and rolled over, taking Colton with me and straddle his waist.

"Loser." I smirked and jumped up and legged it to Landon.

Colton chased me and tried to get me but I hid behind Landon, who was laughing at us and shaking his head.

"I'm gunna get you Bella!" Colton said in a seriously creepy voice that made me straighten up and blink at him.

"You sound like a paedophile. I don't wanna play this game anymore!" I whined and pouted, they laughed at me and Landon put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

"Not scared of Colt now, are you?" He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Not scared, I'm creeped dude, that craps spooky. He sounds like a mix between Golem and Gary Glitter."

The guys laughed as Landon dropped his hand and intertwined our fingers. I was about to pull my hand away when he turned to me.

"Can we talk?" he said seriously. I frowned.

"Sure."

He began to pull me towards the brush at the edge of the beach. I took a glance to my left and saw Jake and Paul holding Sam back, his face was contorted with rage and concern. I sighed, he shouldn't be so worried, possessive even. I can handle myself and Landon isn't going to hurt me.

Landon took me a little further into the trees and sat down on a fall log. I sat next to him and gave a wiggle to make sure I wasn't going to fall on my ass. I knew the wolves could hear our conversation better as our position in the trees was closer than our position on the beach. But they couldn't see us.

"What's up Lan?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Erm, well…I just…jeez, how to…well…" I frowned at this sentence, this wasn't like Landon at all. He was always bright and confident. Now his cheeks were flushed, his forehead had a light sheen of sweat and he was wringing his hands.

"Landon, what ever it is you can tell me." I placed my hand over his to stop the rapid movement. His body jerked.

"Well…" he stopped and turned towards me.

Before I could blink his lips were on mine. I was so shocked that I was frozen for a minute as he pressed into me more, his lips not forming correctly over mine. I sighed into his mouth and lifted my hand to gently push him away from me.

He sighed and pulled back. Releasing me and gave me a wounded puppy look that killed me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, actually ashamed of myself. I like Landon, he was a great guy and I'm worried that this could ruin our friendship. I blinked as he smiled tightly.

"Its Sam isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Do you love him?" he asked. I looked up at him and sighed again.

I gave him a small nod, so that Sam wouldn't hear my answer. It was stupid trying to keep it from him but its what I need for now.

Landon gave a nod and let out a huff of air. "Its cool. Disappointing, but its all good."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wont let this come between our friendship. I'm not that stupid. You're a great girl, Bella, really something else. I've never met anyone like you and I'm not going to give that up because I cant get my way."

I smiled kindly at him and ran a hand through my hair. "I really like you and the guys. You're all good friends."

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "Stop feeling bad. It sucks that you cant be mine, I would have done my best to make you happy. But hell, if Uley is the one you need than that's fine with me. Though it don't mean I like the guy but there will be no trash talk."

"Thanks hun. I appreciate that." I rubbed a hand over my face and stifled a yawn.

"Come on, lets get back." he pulled me up and we went back toward the edge of the beach. Just before we got out in the open I stopped.

"I'm just gunna stay here for a bit. Think of a few things." I said.

He frowned and then smiled, "Ok. Be careful." he playfully swatted my butt and then chuckled as he went back to his group. They all looked at him curiously and when he shook his head they looked sorry for him.

I could see Jake and the others looking for me and frowning when they couldn't see me. I need to think a little before going back. I took a deep breath in, dragging the salty sea air into my lungs. Tasting every singular salt particle. A drop of sweat rolled down my back even though I was neither hot nor humid.

I felt as though I was not alone in my thoughts and turned around. Only to smack into something hard, my chest and stomach colliding with a sold wall. I looked down and met the dark, sinister grey eyes of a man that I didn't know. He looked like a local, with a mocha skin tone and dark hair. He stood at about five-foot-seven, and had a square, sturdy build. I guesstimate that he was probably in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said unnecessarily, I mean he was the one standing freakishly close to me. I should have been listening more.

"That's quite alright." probably early thirties talking like that. I decided to go back to the group.

"Ok, well I'll be going." I mumbled and turned but he grabbed onto my arm. I sighed, getting bored and turned to stare at him.

"I don't think so." he said, and started dragging me deeper into the woods.

I went with it because I was bored and couldn't be assed with it all. If he does something, he'll be the one regretting it. Specially since I could hear the others coming to investigate the weird dude. They must have been paying attention out our conversation.

The guy squeezed tighter on my wrist as my hurried through the brush.

"Oh, no. Ow…my wrist. Whatever will you do with me Mister Scary-Man." I said, monotone and rolling my eyes.

He pushed me roughly into a tree, I went with him all the way because he wouldn't have been able to move me normally. I sighed.

"Shut up." the guy said, he brought his hand back and slapped me across the face, then shook his hand with a loud curse. I had moved my head with the hit, to make it look like he had done some damage, but couldn't reframe from raising an eyebrow.

"Are you done?" I asked.

The guy sneered and grabbed my breast hard. That's when I decided it was enough. I punched him square on the jaw and he went flying backwards, and landed flat on his back on the leaves and pebbles.

The others came running through the trees. Sam pounced onto the guy and started to pummel him. Straddling the guys stomach and smashing his huge fist into the mans face.

Leah and Kim swarmed around me, Jake rushing to my side and running his hands over my body. I let Sam get in a few good hits and then start to worry for the guy. He was going to die if Sam didn't stop.

"Dude, stop now." Paul said. Sam ignored.

"Sam. Stop!" Jared called. Nothing.

In a moment of desperateness, I yelled, "Baby, stop it. Your going to kill him." then I thought; Ah, fuck it, I just called him Baby.

He stopped immediately, his fist clenched in mid air, half-way between his body and the lolling head of the now unconscious almost-rapist.

He turned to me, his face was shocked and happy. "You just called me baby."

I bit my lip, "No I didn't." he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you did." this came from Leah.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Well he stopped didn't he. We all have to make sacrifices some times."

"What exactly was your sacrifice?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised and a tight smile on his handsome face.

"My sanity." I mumbled quietly but apparently they all heard as they scoffed. "You guys suck. Sam get off of the guy, will ya!" I rubbed my hand over my face again.

Sam shook his head and got up, he came straight over to me and started to rub his hands over my body. I think he was checking for injuries but who knows.

"You know, he cant hurt me." I said slowly, as if talking to a bunch of children.

"God, never do that again." Sam said, straightening to full height and looking down at me, "And what do you think you were doing hanging around with those guys?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was hanging out with friends."

"You could have lost control."

"Oh puh-lease, give me some credit. I can handle that quite easily."

He flicked my forehead and then grabbed my face in his hands, before pulling me in for a fierce kiss that stole the air from my lungs.

"Some warning next time, yeah." I gasped when he freed me.

"Call me it again?" he said.

"Ok. Wanker." I smiled, he frowned, "Oh, sorry I though you meant call you what I was calling you in my head. What did you actually mean?" I said innocently.

He pulled a face at me, "Call me what you called me earlier again."

I sighed, "What? Baby?"

He smiled brightly, "Yeah, call me that."

"I just did didn't I"

"No, again."

I groaned and looked up at him and said slowly, "Baby."

He smiled brightly and kissed me again to which I pulled a fake disgusted face, screwing my nose up.

"What shall me do about this one?" Jared poked the unconscious guy with his foot.

"Leave him there." Sam grunted, then lifted his hand and groped my breasts.

I jumped back as the others stood opened-mouthed, "What the heck?" I said, doing a good impression of Jeff Dunham and Peanut.

"I was just getting his dirty touch off of you." Sam smiled.

"Dude, first off, he only touched one. And second, I have a feeling that your touch isn't any less dirty." I frowned at him but he still smiled. "Jakey tell him off."

"Sam…man that wasn't cool….erm, whatever I don't really care just don't do it around me." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Jake, you're crap you know that."

"Hey, babe, I cant tell him off, he's the boss."

I scoffed, "Whatever I wanna play, who's going to entertain me?"

"Come on then." Sam ran his hand through my hair.

"We're not going to phase, we have get the things from the beach and then we'll find you." Jake said for all the others.

"Ok." I said and started pulling my clothes off. Sam growled low in his chest and pushed me behind a tree so that the others couldn't see me. "They've all seen me naked before."

"Exactly, I'm not risking it again." he said as he pulled his shirt and shorts off.

I chucked my clothes on the ground and phased. Sam just watched me and then looked at me a bit, stroked my ears and phased into a big, black wolf.

Hmm, funny, black and white always do go together.

_That they do, Baby. You forget sometimes that we were made for each other don't you._

Sam's voice flowed through my mind, I glared at him.

_How could I possibly forget, you remind me every few minutes._

I trudged through the brush slowly and he followed.

_Of course, I need you to remember that I'm yours and you're mine._

_Whatever._

I turned my muzzle towards him and he gave me a big lick. Shaking my large head, I decided I want to have fun now.

I set off fast and he chased. His heart beating in a excited thumping as he caught my forequarters, knocking me flying onto my back. He stood over me and nipped at the loose skin around my neck. When I snapped at him, he pulled back a little and whined, before prodding my neck with his nose.

I grabbed his foreleg between my teeth and yanked him off of me. As he fell, I leapt atop him. We tumbled around in the grass, nipping and kicking and fighting for top position. Just as he was about to pin me I wriggled free and leapt away. We circled each other, his tail lashed my side, running along it like a caressing hand.

He inched closer and rubbed his flank against mine. As we circled again, he put his leg in front of mine, stopping me and buried his nose in my neck again. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he inhaled my scent.

I swung my head around and nipped his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and shivering as his utterly male scent washed over me. Then I grabbed him by the throat and threw him backwards. Giving a yip of triumph as he fell for it — literally.

He scrambled up and pounced on me. We rolled around in the grass, our thoughts were just plain laughter, until a shock of awareness jolted us and we both phased unexpectedly.

Lying in the grass, his naked body resting on top of mine there was only one thing to do.

Our lips crashed together. Roughly, seeking compliance and giving it. Our tongues danced and our hands roamed the large expanses of naked skin that was pressed together in a way that sent throbs of fire through my body.

I ran my hand down his back, the muscles contracted under my touch and I smiled into the kiss. He nipped my lips and trailed his hands up my hips, making me jerk as I was incredible ticklish there. He groaned at the fiction that made and started kissing and nibbling my jaw.

I dug my fingertips into the firm flesh of his rear. _Mmmm,_ he's so perfect. The grip brought him closer, his hard length pressed against my burning core. Both of them throbbing. He gave a small thrust, gaining a delectable friction that caused us both to groan.

Grass tickled my back and I realised we must be in some kind of clearing.

His hands slid up my stomach and cupped my breasts. My nipples puckered straight away and pierced his palms. He caressed my breasts as he kissed down my neck, nibbling and sucking. He kept giving small thrusts against my wet heat, never penetrating but giving us both enough pleasure.

I stroked around his hips, squeezing every now and then. I love touching him, feeling him. My hands were heading towards the part of him I needed right now, when there was a noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat.

We both jerked up and turned to the right to see that the guys had indeed found us, and brought Kim along who was riding a wolf-Jared, his clothes in her arms. They were all smiling brightly and smugly. Jake looked a little uncomfortable and Brady and Collin were looking incredibly interested.

"This is not a porn film!" Jake scolded.

"Better than that internet crap." Brady muttered and Collin laughed.

I groaned and buried my head on Sam's shoulder. "Pervert." I muttered into the delicious smooth skin.

I heard Brady shrug his shoulders, "What ever it takes, right."

The others apart from Sam chuckled.

"You guys are a pain in the ass. A few more minutes, that's all. Why did you have to come now?" Sam said exasperatingly.

"To make sure you didn't." Kim smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Really? In a field, that's where you wanted to do it." she raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really care at that precise moment." Both Sam and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well at least your getting on good." Leah giggled.

"You just jinxed us." I pouted, I really wanted to have a nice time and she went at jinxed it all. Thanks very much Leah!

"Bah, don't be stupid." Leah waved her hand dismissively.

I noticed the protective stance Sam had over me as to not let anyone get a glimpse of my body. He had dropped down, letting his chest cover mine, my breast pressed against his smooth, firm skin. His hips had lowered, nestling his arousal against my throbbing centre. No one could see anything of value when it came to me but they got a nice look at Sam's ass.

I gave his rear a squeeze just to point out the fact that they could see. All the guys gagged and Leah and Kim laughed. Sam groaned and licked my neck.

"We grabbed your clothes." Brady said, swinging my panties from his finger and smirking like the devil.

"Oh, you brat!" I growled, Collin reached over and grabbed my bra and put it on his head.

"Now you really are a boob" Brady said and they both burst out laughing. Idiots.

"Hey, they're mine. Give them back." I pouted.

"Come and get them!" Brady giggled. I tired to get up but Sam stopped me.

"They only want you to go get them so they can look at you naked." he hummed in annoyance.

"Brady, please give them back." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and made my bottom lip quiver.

His eyes wavered, "Fine, I'll give them back." I sighed in relief, "If you let me put them on you."

I growled and pushed Sam off me. The boys eyes grew in excitement but I didn't care.

"Fine, come and put them on." I said. Sam growled so loud beside me that birds squawked and left their perches in the trees. I smirked at Brady and Collin.

"Give her the clothes. Now." Sam spat, his body shaking. "You're never like this for Jared and Kim so don't act like it with my imprint. Got it." Meow…hiss.

"Fine" they both mumbled and trudged over to me, throwing my clothes down in my lap but not before taking a peek at my goodies and smiling like naughty children.

I got dressed quickly as Sam resigned to laying on his back, even though he was standing to attention. Laying down like that his erection nearly reached his belly button. Gravity works wonders, it really makes you see how what you're handling. I got a bit annoyed with the fact that Kim and Leah could see him like that, even if they weren't looking, so I threw his t-shirt and it landed perfectly. Covering his assets.

He looked at me and smirked. His way of saying, _ha now you know how it feels, don't ya!_

Bitch. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. I grabbed his shorts and crawled over to his feet. I pulled them up his legs, he put his hands behind his head and looked down at me. When I reached his waist I flicked my tongue out extra quick, hitting the underside of his shaft. His whole body jerked and he growled sexily.

I smirked and tucked him into his shorts, although it was quite hard.

"That was more than gross." Jake said, his cheeks puffed out as if he had a mouthful of vomit. Hmm, nice imagery there.

I giggled as Sam pulled his shirt on then kissed me long and hard. The wall I had erected to keep him out was crumbling fast. Real fast. There was already piles of dust at my feet and it was just a matter of time before he came storming into my kingdom.

"Lets go to Bella's house. Charlie will make dinner." Embry said.

"Oh, its nice to know that you just go there for the food." I sniffed.

He put his arm round my waist. "Ah, you know I really go for the gorgeous company."

"You got a thing for my dad?" I asked.

Embry's cheeks went red, "Ha ha, that's not what I meant. I was talking about you."

"Good." I kissed him on the cheek. "I think your gorgeous too."

"You better not." Sam growled from behind us as we walked through the trees. I rolled my eyes and Embry laughed.

It took as about three quarters of an hour to get back to my house at a slow walk. We spoke about little things and planned our trip to Seattle on Saturday. We were all going to take most of the cars so that we can pack the trucks with the stuff we'll buy. I'm taking my car with Leah and Kim on the way there. Paul and Jared are both taking their cars with Collin and Brady and Seth. Quil and Embry are going in Quil's car and Sam's driving on his lonesome.

Then we're going to spend some cash. I cant wait. I have a legitimate excuse for getting a whole load of new clothes. Not that I need one, it just makes me feel better.

I walked in the front door to find Dad and Sue full-on making out of the couch. My mouth dropped open and the others behind me chuckled quietly.

"Ewwww!" I said. They both jumped up and straightened out their clothes.

"Mom that was disgusting!" Seth said from beside me, we shared the same views obviously.

"I've had to witness worse. don't you remember me walking in to find Bella's hand down Sam's shorts." Dad whined.

"Yeah, well, a minute later and we would have been in the same pain." I mumbled and heard a few of the others laugh behind me.

"No, dear. It wasn't like that." Sue said, blushing.

"Ah, don't try and fool me. I see that smile you have on your face. You two are worse than teenagers. Am I right? I'm right." I smirked.

Seth turned to me, "Gross, Bella." he shuddered, "Ugh!" he walked into the kitchen and I heard the fridge open.

"Where have you guys been, anyway?" Dad asked.

"We caught Bella sneaking out with Landon and the other boys and followed her to the beach." Jake informed, I glared at him but he just smiled back at me.

"Bella!" Dad said.

"What? I knew I wasn't going to lose control. Like I said, I can handle it."

"It wasn't you that needed to control themself. It was Sam." Jared yawned and threw himself in the armchair.

"Huh?" Sue murmured.

"Sam was throwing a monkey, cause I was hanging with the boys." I supplied.

"Throwing a monkey?" Sue questioned my use of language.

"Being a knob and being a pain. It covers both." I shrugged as Sam scowled from the couch.

"What were you doing with the boys?" dad asked.

"Frolicking." Sam growled.

"Exactly, playing with a carefree and fun attitude. Frolicking."

Sam raised his eyebrows and flashed some teeth, "I love you, Bella"

Everyone in the room stiffened, and I sighed. He was trying to embarrass me.

"That's nice. Moving on, what's for dinner?" I asked dad, who looked at me like a just shot a dog.

"That's all you're going to say." Kim said from her place in Jared's lap.

I blinked at her, "Yes."

"Oh, ok." She mumbled then gave Jared a weird look.

I walked slowly towards Sam, everyone watching me. He smiled at me, trying to be innocent, but I knew better. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey." he yelped.

"Don't 'hey' me, you know what that was for." I gave him a narrowed stare.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. I struggled to get out but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me go!" I huffed.

"Nope, now give me some sugar!" he leaned to kiss me but I turned my head away and his lips landed on my ear. He started nibbling on my lobe and I shivered but then came to my senses and got myself free.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"We caught Sam and Bella getting it on today." Collin informed my dad and Sue. He was so random.

"Oh, really. That's nice." Sue said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, at least they weren't fighting." dad mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at both of them and they laughed at me.

"Meanies." I pouted.

Half an hour later we were nursing take-out pizza and the conversation was flowing like this.

"Right hand green."

"Jeez, Brady stop leaning your weight on me so that you can move. You're not that light." I moaned as he shifted.

Playing twister always had its drawbacks. I was now currently in some kind of spasticated crab, with Brady on top of me. His hands either side of my head and his legs spread out over mine. He kept leaning on me when he had to move and it was making me wobble, supporting my weight and his weight in this position was not fun.

The other drawback was now poking me in the hip. The boy is obsessed and now I have to deal with the near impalement of my hip. I moved to try and separate us a little.

"I would not move if I were you." Brady warned. I stopped half way and stared at him wide eyed. "I'm already halfway there and if you move I don't think I can hold it in."

"You are demented. Not to mention the sexual harassment part of this situation and the perverted part of you that is enjoying it way to much." I mumbled.

Sue, who had the spinner, looked up. "What's the problem."

"Brady, that's the problem. He has a…hard-on." wrong choice of words but hey, gets to the point. Sue grimaced.

"What?" Sam said from his observing point on the floor.

"Its not my fault. I'm young and curious and have a hot babe beneath me. What do you want me to do?" Brady said.

"Never call me a 'hot babe' ever again, that's a start." I grimaced.

"Get off of her and take care of it yourself." Sam snarled and kicked his foot out, hitting Brady in the leg.

_Timber!_ I thought as I realised this was end for our twister match. Brady wobbled violently and them collapsed, taking me with him.

He fell on top of me and shuddered. I thought, _ah gross, a thirteen year old depraver has just released on top of me_. I gagged a little. Then he rolled off me and sighed as I was stuck in a state of paralysing shock.

He looked back over to me and said, "Was is as good for you as it was for me?"

To which I jumped up and ran to the shower in hopes of washing all the creepiness away from my skin with boiling water.

After about forty minutes of boiling my skin off I walked back downstairs in some red shorts and a matching cami. Towel-drying my hair. I grabbed the last slice of cold pizza and munched away. Sam pulled me into his lap and I didn't fight.

He grabbed the comb that was tucked into the waistband of my shorts and started brushing my hair through. Getting out all the knots as I ate. Every now and then placing kisses on my neck. His hands slid down my neck and braced me.

He finished and put the comb down. He turned me in his lap to face him and smiled at me.

"Brady, what do you say?" Dads voice rang out. A chime of steel.

"I'm very sorry Bella. Although, if you really want to get into it, it was Sam's fault." Brady mumbled.

"That's right." I agreed, "It was Sam's fault. I think you should say sorry to me Sam!" I pouted.

He smirked and leaned in, "I'm very, very sorry, baby. I'll never let Brady be in that position again." he kissed me and held my head to him.

I deepened the kiss and smiled into it. This was the perfect apology. He slid his tongue along the seam of my lips and I gladly permit him entrance. He plunged into my mouth, caressing all the crevasses and stroking my own tongue slowly and tantalizingly.

I fisted my hands in his hair and pressed my chest against his. His hands slid up my back, under the camisole a little. I nipped his bottom lip and he groaned. His hands tightened on my hips.

After a few more minutes of delicious kisses we pulled back. Smiling at each other. I turned toward Sue and Dad.

"Now that's how you make out!"

* * *

**A/N - Woop Woop!Boomting! Another chap done! Please Review! *Major Pout*. Hope you like it. They get together soon, promise!**


	12. Get a Room!

Finally, after two more boring days, it was Saturday. Shopping day. I woke up at about eight and jumped in the shower. I'm meeting the guys at Sue's diner, which is surprisingly named 'Sue's', at nine for breakfast.

I washed my hair and let the water slide soothingly down my body. When I got out I dried and straightened my hair and put some makeup on. I pulled on some tight leather pants and a Aerosmith t-shirt and paired it with some kick-ass biker boots.

Dad stayed with Sue last night…cough, getting some, cough…so I was alone. I grabbed my keys, cell and purse and chucked them into my red and yellow Wonder Woman flight bag.

I rushed out the door, locking it behind me and dashed to the car. My eyes almost rolled back when the engine purred and the car came to life.

It didn't take me long to get to the diner. I may have been going a little over the speed limit but I wasn't that bad. I parked out the front and saw that all the other cars were there. I was the last one.

I walked into the diner, all the guys were at one big table with dad, Sue was behind the counter. There was a few other people having breakfast. Some locals and a few officers. I smiled and waved at Sue and she waved back.

I sauntered over to the others and grabbed a chair, plonking down. I grabbed a spoonful of Jake's cereal and sipped his orange juice.

"Hey guys." I said, "Hey daddy." I reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey, were you alright last night?"

I laughed, "Yeah, dad, believe it or not I am capable of looking after myself."

He rolled his eyes and Sam's ears pricked up.

"You were alone last night. Why didn't you call me?" he said.

"I wanted some thinking time." I shrugged. Really I didn't want to bother him, I don't need him thinking I cant look after myself.

"Ok" he sighed and ate some of his pancakes.

"Wow, Bells, rockin' the biker chick look!" Kim accessed from the other side of the table.

I winked at her, "Sure am. I cant wait to spend some money." I said. I had phone mom and Phil and informed them that my credit card was going to take a hit today and what did they say?, 'Its about time', that's what they said. Jeez.

"I prefer your hair when it has its waves." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well. Get over it, big boy. I'm having it straight today."

He smiled at me, "Ok, you still look hot anyways."

"Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically, " Isn't that the first time you've called me 'hot' and not 'beautiful'. Losing interest are we?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hell no, baby. Its just the leather, brings out a different side to me."

"And that side would be?" I asked innocently.

"The animalistic one." he smirked. Ooo-la-la, I was looking forward to meeting this side of Sam, that's for sure.

I smiled greatly, then became a little more interested in the plate of eggs and bacon, Sue had just placed in front of me with a kiss on the head.

"I cant wait to go back to school on Monday." I thought aloud.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Ugh, I've been so bored this week. All on my lonesome most of the time." I pouted and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that pouting, you know I would have been there had you called me."

"You were _working._ Stop being an idiot." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pulled a face at me. We both looked down and smiled.

"So what are you buying today?" Dad asked.

"CLOTHES." I yelled, then remembered that we were in public and chuckled as the other people in here looked at me. "Clothes." I repeated in a whisper.

"And toys." Leah said, Kim and I suppressed our giggles.

"Toys?" dad said, without a clue.

"Yep, just a few playthings" Leah said, Sue, who was walking past, slapped her on the back of the head. Us girls, including Sue, started laughing. Dad dropped the subject. Thank god.

I shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth and chewed. I leant forward and grabbed Sam's glass of something or other and took a gulp. When I set it down again, I blew him a kiss in thanks. He winked at me.

"Are you going to buy anything today, Sammy?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything.

"I may get a few things. What can I buy you?" he asked.

I frowned, "Nothing. I can get my own things."

He pouted, "But I wanna buy you things!"

"Stop being a baby!" I flung a piece of bacon at him but he just caught it and ate it.

"Hey, you guys aren't really taking me to _that_ shop are you?" Kim asked cautiously.

"Hell yeah, we are." Leah and I said in unison, then laughed.

"You'll feel like a kid in a candy store…so to speak." I added with a giggle.

"You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to, baby." Jared said, obviously hoping the she would want to give Pandora's Box a miss.

She narrowed her eyes at him, probably remembering the reason for going to the shop in the first place.

"I'm so fucking in." she said only to look at dad and blush, "Sorry Charlie."

I raised my eyebrows "Why are you apologising? I cuss around him all the time." I decided to prove my point, "Shit, fuck, bitch, wanker—"

"Ok, ok, there's only so much I can take." Dad groaned.

"Dirty mouth." Sam scolded. I waggled my eyebrows at him and he smirked behind his glass of juice as he took a sip.

"Hey Kim, I got a joke for you!" I smiled. Since Luke's joke day I was feeling like a joker myself. Everyone turned to me.

"Go on then" Kim said.

"What did the egg say to the boiling water?"

"Dunno."

"How can you expect me to get hard so fast, I only just got laid."

The table erupted with laughter, even dad found it funny, I heard some of the other customers laughing quietly, maybe I wasn't being as quiet as I thought.

"I don't get it." Collin said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, Collin. You don't need to worry about it." Kim giggled.

Sam was chuckling but shaking his head at me at the same time. I laughed at him and winked. He flashed me a heart-stopping, beautiful smile, his teeth a shocking white against the hot copper of his skin.

We all talked for a while, finishing our breakfast. At sometime Sam had sneaked his hand across the table and into mine. I didn't actually realise he had until I saw people looking at our hands with smiles on their faces. It felt so normal to touch him and my heart ached a little.

At ten o'clock we said goodbye to dad and Sue and piled into our cars. Us girls took mine. Poor ole Sammy was on his own and the rest got into a few different cars. Sam didn't miss the chance to kiss me before I got in my car. I didn't say anything, just waved at the others and got in.

Leah got in the passenger seat and Kim jumped in the back. I sped off, turning on the radio. Shontelle's _Tshirt_, blared out and we all started singing.

_Try'na decide Try'na decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without ya  
Not sure I remember how ta_

Gonna be late Gonna be late  
But, all my girls don't have to wait 'cause  
I dont know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet

When the song finished, I turned the music down and sent a quick glance to Kim through my rear mirror.

"So, have you got anywhere with Jared?" I asked.

She sighed heavily, "Nope."

"Well, I suggest that you take it slowly. Experiment with a few things before you go straight into full blown sex." Leah suggest, I nodded.

"Yeah, it will help you get to know what each other likes and it will help you last longer when you get to the grand finale." I added.

"Last longer?" Kim said.

"Yeah, well, it will help Jared last a bit longer. Its his first time too right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, ease him into it. I've got the scoop and basically he's scared." I checked my rear view mirror and saw Sam driving behind me and the others behind him.

"Why?" Kim asked, shocked.

"Well, he doesn't want to lose control and hurt you."

"Ah, damn. Why couldn't you just have said he didn't want to do it. Now I cant be so mad at him." she pouted.

"Why are you so mean to him sometimes?" Leah asked.

"Cause it annoys me. I feel as though he would have slept with me by now if I wasn't his imprint." she was getting worked up now, her voice going a little higher. "I wish he would just trust me and himself. We belong together, if I couldn't handle all of him then that would be different."

"Look, Kim, you just really need to be a little nicer to him."

"_Why should I_?" She squealed, the sound reverberated throughout the car, so high-pitched that my advanced hearing couldn't take it and I swerved dangerously. I managed to pull over as my ears were ringing.

I cut the engine and Leah and I jumped out. The others had parked in a line behind us, worried. I pressed my hands to my ears and blinked vigorously.

Kim got out and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Its cool." Leah and I said in unison. They both jumped back in the car but I waited a little. My ears were still tingling, I shook my head to escape the feeling.

I glanced quickly at the others, waiting in their cars. Sam look worried, he was just about to get out, when he caught my gaze and I shook my head. I jumped back in the car and sped off again.

"Jeez, Bells. I'm really sorry." Kim apologised again.

"Really, its ok. Just a shock. I would have killed you had something happened to my car though." I smiled. She giggled nervously.

"Look, we'll figure something out. But first you should really be nicer to him. You have to seduce him, that takes being nice, believe it or not." I chuckled.

Kim sighed, "Your right."

"When aren't I right." I said, the girls laughed at me.

"Well, I cant wait to see how he reacts when he sees the things Kim gets in Pandora's Box." Leah giggled at the mental image.

"He wont know what hit him." I laughed. Ah, poor Jared. "I feel somewhat sorry for him." I admitted.

"Me too." Leah said.

"Hell, even I feel sorry for him…jeez." Kim sighed again.

There was a slight pause and then we all burst out laughing. I turned the radio back on and we sung every song that came on as we drove along. I checked back a few times to see the same sight of Sam driving behind me. It didn't seem to take that long before we reached our destination.

We all parked near each other and walked into the mall. Sam was on my right, his hand brushed against mine with every swing of his arms. By the way his fingers twitched when they touched mine I could tell he wanted to hold hands like Jared and Kim were doing.

We walked passed many glazed stares from boys and girls alike. Apparently people couldn't take their eyes off the tall, tanned, muscular frames of my La Push boys and the guys didn't seem to mind the much smaller female percentage of our group.

I stamped down my jealousy at the leering eyes of the horny teenage girls and even middle-aged women, that were aimed at Sam. There was some hysterical giggling and hush whisperings of how hot the guys were. But when a one of them made with the intent to come over and speak to Sam, I was having none of it. She looked at me walking next to him and faulted momentarily in her movement then obviously decided she didn't care and carried on towards us.

I looked her in the eyes and when she smirked confidently, I gave her a smug smile and tucked my hand into Sam's. Straight away, his grip tightened on mine and he pulled me closer, pulled his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders, and the only way to walk comfortably like this was to put my arm around his waist. Which, no doubt, was his intention.

"Its not nice to use me to make others jealous." he chuckled in my ear, his hot breath falling on my neck, making me shiver.

"I wasn't. I was just letting them down gently. It would have been more embarrassing for them to come up to you and be turned down. I was being a good Samaritan." I smiled.

He sighed. "Of course." I tucked my hand in Sam's back pocket, trying to shut him up and being successful.

I didn't really know where we were going, I was just following the others when an ear-piercing collective squeal filled the air. We all turned our heads in the direction of the escalators and my eyes became saucer-wide as I saw something that made my heart leap.

My gang were currently riding the escalator down, looking at me and jumping on the metal steps. All of them: Nathaniel, Ava, Sofia, Wyatt, Evelyn and Rylan. I gave a shrill squeal of my own and let go of Sam, running up the down escalator and grabbing the girls and hugging them as we descended.

When we reached unmoving ground we all squealed and started jumping up and down. Me in the middle surrounded by the guys. Nathaniel grabbed me and spun me around. We were all laughing excitedly. Wyatt gave me a sloppy kiss and Rylan started kissing my entire face. The girls just cut off my air supply.

When they finally released me, we all started dancing. Right there in the middle of the mall. Doing the cabbage patch, twirling around, Ava dropped low and then spun up again. Rylan started moon walking backwards and smacked right into Leah.

He turned to apologise, but when his eyes landed on her he stood stock still. They stared at each other, hardly breathing. I frowned, wondering what was going on, when I caught a glimpse of the look Leah was giving him. Pure love and adoration…I did a mental squeal so loud that I think I gave myself a brain bleed.

Leah had imprinted on Rye!!!

Oh my fucking god! This is amazing. I glanced excitedly at Sam and saw the happiness on his face. He looked at me and I ran to him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Yes!" I whispered in his ear and he smiled against the skin of my neck.

"Excited much." he whispered back, chuckling.

I jumped down and turned to find Rye and Leah still staring at each other. The gang was trying to get Rye's attention but failing, and my guys were smiling greatly, incredibly happy for Leah.

"Dude, hello…you in there?" Wyatt waved a hand in front of Rylan's face but even that didn't work.

I knew what would, "Oh my god. There's Taylor Swift!"

"What, where?" Rylan jerked his head around, looking for the singer.

The entire gang burst out laughing. We all knew he loved Taylor Swifts music but he tried to pull it off as he thought she was hot. Just wait, it will probably be his excuse.

"Now we have your attention." I smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Don't look at me like that. Taylor Swift is hot!" told ya. Only this time 'hot' was whispered, as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Yeah yeah. Oh my god. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Sofia giggled.

"Well you did. How did you know where I was?"

"Well…"Nate started, "We were leaving the airport and was going to yours, when we stopped at some traffic lights, we saw you in the hot car next to us and told the taxi driver to follow your car. Then you came here and we lost you for a while, and were running around the mall when we spotted you." he rushed and then took a deep breath.

"You were going to take a taxi from Seattle for La Push?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, we wanted to surprise you." Evelyn pouted.

"Idiots." I murmured and the giggled and hugged them all again, "God, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too, things just aren't the same." They all said in unison, then burst out laughing.

I pulled them all closer to the others and started the introductions.

"Guys, these wonderful people here are my La Push fella's" I skipped to Jakey and pulled him forward a bit. "This is Jacob." I smiled.

"Ah, the infamous Jake." Sofia smirked then looked Jakey up and down and pursed her lips, "Dang!"

"Hey," I said, pulling Jake behind me a little, "Not touchies!"

She sighed, "Fine, I promise!"

I introduced the others and then named all my gang. Everyone either shook hands or smiled. When I finally reached Sam and I was a little nervous.

The girls gaped up at him.

"Dude, this is exactly your dream guy." Evelyn said, shocked.

I groaned and Sam smirked at me. "No." I said half-heartedly.

"He's hot!" Sofia _whispered_ in my ear, but its was loud enough for everyone to here.

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled my back against him, I was to busy glaring at Sofia to realise that he had wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on my head.

"Hmm, interesting." Ava pondered. I licked my dry lips and smiled at the way Rylan was looking at Leah.

"Are you playing hard to get, Bella?" Nate asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You could say that." Sam smirked, I saw the girls shudder in pleasure as his deep, smooth voice filled the air. I inwardly cringed at the little bit of possessiveness I was feeling.

"Yeah, took me a year and a half to finally get her to give us a chance. To this day I bet she thinks I only started liking her before we dated." Nate said.

By the way Sam's chest rumbled against my back, I knew he wasn't happy with being reminded about my dating history but he kept in his growl. I blinked at the fresh knowledge of Nate's chase.

"You did not." I said

"Oh, I did, and I know you know I did. Stop playing." he raised his eyebrows. Ok so maybe he made passes over the years but I had never thought he was serious until we dated.

Sam lowered his lips to my neck and nibbled. I guess that was his way of telling the others that I was his. I didn't appreciate the obvious branding in front of my friends.

"Sam." I growled as the gang looked at me wide eyed.

"What, baby?" he said loudly, I frowned and moved away from him. Walking over to Jake and taking his hand.

"So…you getting a lil something-something." Ava said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the P.

The guys scoffed and the gang raised their eyebrows.

"Can we do some shopping. That is why we are here." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, lets go." Sofia said. All the guys groaned.

"How about us girls go shop and you guys go then we can meet up in the food court in two hours." Leah said.

We all agreed and after a few more hugs, us girls went one way and the boys went the other.

My hardcore shopping spree was about to start!

**Sam's POV**

Bella's friends were something else, with all the squealing and dancing, my brain was on overload.

Sofia was tiny, reaching 5'1" if she was lucky. Her skin is a lustrous mocha hue and she has rich, black hair that tumbled down her back. Her eyes were dark and a little slanted, making her look somewhat exotic.

Ava was flamboyant. Her lime green drainpipes almost blinded me and her rainbow t-shirt added to the colour-fest. Her bright blue eyes were accentuated with a thick line of black eyeliner and her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Rylan was tall, about 6'4" and slender. His blonde hair swept over his eyes in a very surfer-boy style. Evelyn was tall and slender also, not quite reaching Bella's height though. She looked as of she could handle a job as a model. Her crisp white blouse and navy blue jeans, topped of with heels made her look business-like.

Nathaniel looked very…interesting. A few piercings here and there, short, spiky bright _blue_ hair and emerald eyes that always narrowed when they looked at me. I guess it might have something to do with Bella being mine now. Wyatt was very average, jeans and t-shirt, wavy brown hair and almost the same green eyes as Nathaniel.

We walked around the mall for a minute, chatting about trival stuff when the questions started.

"So, you and Bella, huh?" Rylan said.

I shrugged, "Yeah…well, she's being stubborn right now but it wont be long." I couldn't keep the longing from my voice. They all look warily at me, looking out for Bella I guess.

"Now, you know how it is. Don't you hurt her otherwise we'll have something to say about…and we'll tell you using our fists." Nate said, smiling slightly. I inwardly laughed at the thought of them trying to hurt me but I knew they were protecting Bells and was grateful for that.

"I cant hurt her." I mumbled. There was a thoughtful silence, well other then Collin and Brady giggling between each other about a couple that they just saw kissing. Children, aye.

"So…about Leah!" Rylan started…

After a few minutes, us guys decided to double back and follow the girls, while they were none the wiser. They would be too caught up in the excitement to realise we were there.

Soon enough we had them in our and the humans sight and hearing range. The guys beside me were chatting, getting to know the boys from phoenix. Wyatt was cool, quiet and a little shy but cool. Rylan was now smitten with Leah and that was great in itself. I'm glad she's finally found her soul mate. She's going to be even happier from now on to have someone to share things with. Nate was…well, Nate. That's the only way to explain him, there is now words. He was an acquired taste and I'm not sure that I could fully understand him. Knowing that he had had my Bella made me dislike him even more. It was better with Rylan because now he was Leah's.

So the guys were talking about football and listening out for the girls conversation. Me, I was busy watching Bella's ass in those tight leather pants. Dang, those things cupped her backside perfectly and stretch even tighter with every one of her footfalls. I could really see the swing of her hips, the tantalizing sway that made my body harden.

Her t-shirt had ridden up a little, exposing a strip of the smooth, creamy skin at the small of her back.

"Sam is so fine!"

All our attention turned toward the group of girls as they walked through the crowd. I _felt_ Bells tense up even though she was far from me. It had been Ava that spoke and Wyatt, Rye and Nate started laughing.

"Hmm, really I hadn't noticed." Bells mumbled, Kim and Leah threw their heads back and laughed, to which Bella smacked them both on the arm.

"How could you not notice? He was all over you. I hope you've been getting some!" Evelyn said, flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder.

I looked at Bella balled fists that hung at her sides. I felt somewhat happy that she felt something when they talked about me like that. It was jealousy and even anger, I shouldn't smile at the thought of her feeling that but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, yeah. Mmm, he looked built too; I wonder what he looks like under the clothes." Sofia giggled.

The guys all looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't now what was going on but it felt as if they were paying an unnatural amount of attention on me. But hey, they're women, like I have a hope in hell of figuring them out.

"Ah nothing amazing, what about…Paul, huh, he's hot isn't he?" Bella said, Paul smiled proudly and I smacked him on the arm. I sure hope she doesn't really think Paul is hot otherwise I'd have to have a chat with her.

"Hmm, he's alright but Sam is the bomb. Wowza, that man is sex on legs." Sofia said. The girls carried on walking; I guess there was a shop at the other side of the mall that they were heading to.

Bella's chest rumbled slightly, only enough for the wolves to hear. Leah turned to her and smirked.

"So, how was your flight?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject. Her advance was completely ignored.

"The things I would do to Sam if he was mine." Evelyn said in a dreamy voice.

"Well, he's not yours he's _mine_!" Bella half yelled and then slapped her hand against her mouth, as if trying to shove the words back in. My mouth dropped open as the guys looked at me, in either happiness — as it was from the wolves — or shock, which the humans were showing. My lips stretched into a huge smile.

She had called me hers. Yay. I feel the infantile need to jump up and down and scream out how much I loved her in front of the entire mall.

All the girls were smiling brightly at Bella. Giggling as Bella's wide eyes looked around, trying to see if anyone had heard which of course, they had.

"At last. I can't believe it took that long. I thought you would have cracked when Ava called him 'fine'." Evelyn laughed. Tapping a red stiletto covered foot against the ground.

"I didn't say that ok." Bella mumbled, running a hand through her soft hair. Just remembering how that hair felt between my fingers made my heart skip.

"Oh, you said it alright." Kim giggled, "When will you just give in?"

"Never." Bella called dramatically. The girls all giggled at her, "Oh, I don't know. I cant keep away for much longer."

God, I hope she couldn't stay away from me. I needed her so much. Everything about her calls to me. Her kind chocolate eyes that can shoot fire when she's pissed, the bright contagious smile, the soft creamy skin. And her, everything that is _Bella_. Funny, kind, loving and the moments when her dark— _darker_ side takes over, when she stands up for her friends. Some part of me even likes the stubbornness that's kept her from me for this long.

"Well, hurry up. We cant wait much longer, its too suspenseful." Kim whined.

"Oh, shush…lets get ice cream." Bella said.

"Its not even noon yet." Evelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Sam would buy me ice cream." Bella smirked and the rest of the girls started laughing.

Bells flipped her hair back over her shoulder, turning her head to the side. She stiffened and crinkled her nose slightly.

"Shit" I mumbled and us guys ran to hide behind things. I hid behind a pillar, which in itself was a stupid idea cause the pillar width-wise was thinner than my shoulders.

I knew when she spotted me and my skin burned with her gaze. Not the ah-shit-I'm-on-fire kind of burn, more like a slow smouldering warmth that penetrated deep and left me wanting more.

Then it became the ah-shit-I'm-on-fire kind of burn as I knew she was glaring at me. I stepped out from behind the pillar, prepared to face my doom.

**Bella POV**

"I cant believe they were spying on us." I whined as the guys lined up, all looking guilty, in front of us.

Kim glared at Jared, "You should be ashamed of yourself." she scolded, he nodded glumly. It was pretty funny.

"As you're punishment you have to be our bag boys for the rest of the shopping trip. Sam is assigned to Bella, Jared to Kim, Nate to Ava, Rylan to Leah, Wyatt to Evelyn and Paul you can be my bag-boy." Sofia said, "The others can carry the odd bag here and there."

"I don't think they'd be able to pick you up, Sofia." Nate smirked. Sofia smacked him as the others laughed.

"I am not a bag!"

"Whatever keeps you sane at night." Nate replied.

"Bitch." was Sofia's comeback.

We all huffed away, towards Hot Topic. The boys following…which is the thing they obviously do the best. We ran into the store and went crazy. I ended up buying so much stuff. T-shirts with Spongebob, Charlie the unicorn and Tokio Hotel on. A Metro Station t-shirt and a Hello Kitty shirt. I got a short red, white and black plaid skirt with black lace trim, and a few pairs of skinny's, ranging in colour.

I also got some really cute Punkrose, black and pink, extra high tops. They are awesome. And some cool black heart shaped glasses.

The others bought quite a bit also. It was funny to see Sam waddle out with and my bags. I could get used to it.

We went to a few more shops. Popping into Victoria Secret to grab a few pairs of panties and some bras. Sam squirmed the entire time, and even resorted to whispering a few things in my ear that made the elderly lady next to us blush. I didn't think women as old as she shopped in VS, but hey, to each their own.

I brought some nice jeans and shirts in another shop and some more jewellery. Sam got some shorts and then brought some CD's, he got Hinder's album so I guess he really did like them. He also begged me to let him buy all the clothes I bought but I denied him every time.

It was about two o'clock when we decided to visit our last shop and then afterward grab something to eat and then go home.

Pandora's box was easy to spot, even though it was in the furthest part of the mall, down a right turn, corridor. I didn't think they had shops like these, actually inside malls, I thought it would be in a street somewhere, but apparently Seattle was different.

The floor to ceiling windows of the shop were blacked out, with 'Pandora's Box' written in red writing, one word on each window. The door was slap bang in the middle and had the word 'Push' written above the handle.

We left Collin and Brady and Seth to sit outside, guarding the bags. Ignoring Collin and Brady's whining and pleading to be allowed in. they would never get away with it. Seth wasn't that bothered, the cutie pie, he just sat on the bench and put his Ipod on.

I blew Collin and Brady a kiss and told them I'd bring them a souvenir, to which I automatically scrunched my face up with an audible 'Ew', I should really think before I speak.

I pushed to door open and emerge myself in the wonderfully wicked world of adult toys. I felt Jacob's breath rush out on the back of my neck and knew he was in awe…so sweet. Its his, Quil's and Embry's first time in a _den of iniquity_.

The room was large, but more long the wide. To the left of the door there was an entire wall of interesting looking battery-operated boyfriends. Some looking relatively normal and others…not quite so normal…and some downright weird. Before us stood two chest-height isles of things that included edible panties, blindfolds covered in spiked, whips and many other things.

On from that there were two mannequins marking either side of a step. Both mannequins were dolled up, blindfolded and gagged, one was wearing a leather bikini teddy that really didn't cover much of anything and the other was in a leather corset that left its breasts bare except for two tiny leather pasties.

Down the step were racks of lingerie and role-play costumes. A floor to ceiling shelf that held some books and another shelf the same that held many DVD's.

To the right of the door there was the cash register, resting on a glass counter, a plastic container of long feathers and a few penis shaped suckers sat on top of it. Behind the counter was a man, he was large, about 6'5", bodybuilder frame and covered in tattoos. He was actually good-looking, with wavy chocolate hair that fell to his shoulders and a slight shadow over his chiselled cheeks.

"Hi there." He drawled, coming out from behind the counter and walking towards us. He looked at me and his eye became hooded…smouldering. "I'm Butch. This is my store. What are you looking for today?" I think he was addressing everyone but he didn't take his eyes from mine. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Just taking a look around." I smiled.

"Well, what are you guys into. That will give me an idea on where you can start. Are you all new to sex toys?"

I giggled and shook my head, Leah and the phoenix girls just smirked and Kim blushed, making us all giggle. Butch chuckled and smiled kindly.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone has to start somewhere." he said.

"Yeah, this is just the beginning." I said and Kim blushed even more as Jared groaned in frustration.

"Do I have to be here."

"Yes." Leah said.

"But its driving me mad."

"That's the point." Kim snapped and then groaned if annoyance when she remembered that she had to be nice to him. Butch raised his eyebrows.

"Bedroom troubles." I whispered in his ear.

"Not getting enough?" he whispered back.

"Not getting any, she's as horny as hell. We brought her here for her frustrations." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Well, how about you just look around, Darlin'. That way you wont have to be embarrassed around me." he said to Kim.

She smiled gratefully, "That might help."

"Here I'll help you." Leah said and grabbed a basket for Kim and one for herself as the others dispersed around the shop, some with baskets and others just fumbling around, not really sure where to look.

Butch handed me a basket and I handed it straight to Sam. That's his punishment, it wasn't going to change now.

"Right, show me the bestsellers." I said to Butch, he smiled, "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Well, hi Bella. Come this way. Where are you guys from?"

"La Push."

He led me straight to the wall of vibrators and picked up a long slim one. He pulled it from the packaging to show me all the different features. Every once in a while he brushed his body against mine and I felt his arousal against my hip, encased in his jeans. Not that I need that as proof, us wolves could smell his lust.

"Its also waterproof…" he informed, stroking the tip of the neon green toy down my bare arm, in what was possibly a weird flirting move. I could feel Sam, tense and mad behind me.

After a thorough description from Butch I grabbed one that was sealed in its packaging and purple instead of green and threw it in the basket that Sam was gripping. I was hoping to get him riled up.

I looked over to see Leah throwing things into Kim basket, left, right and centre. Kim's eyes were wide with either wonder or fear…I couldn't figure out which. Jacob was holding up a hanger that had a short nuns costume attached to it.

"That is so wrong." He muttered. I had to agree.

I looked at the isle items and threw in a pair of black leather handcuffs to add to my collection. The Pink Box was definitely going to get some new arrivals today.

I grabbed a jar of chocolate body paint and held it up.

"If you are interested in that I have a sample." Butch said before rushing to the other side of the counter and pulling out a taster jar. He got a plastic spoon and scooped some up before transferring it to his finger, which he then held in front of my lips.

"Here, taste." He smirked. Sam growled from beside us and just to piss him off, I lent forward and sucked the full length of Butch's finger into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, gathering the taste of the chocolate. I was suddenly hit with a wave of the aroma of fresh arousal from Butch.

"Yummy." I said as I pulled his finger from my mouth with a 'pop'.

Butch gave me a hooded glance as I scooped my finger in the rest of the chocolate that was on the spoon and turned towards Sam.

"Try some." I held my finger to his lips and with a smouldering look he took it into his mouth.

My stomach fluttered as his warm, sensuous tongue encircled the pad of my fingertip while he held my hand in his to keep it in his mouth. He nipped my flesh ever so gently with his teeth while he stared at me with a hot, needful look.

His scent washed over me. The aroma of woods and man that was my own personal aphrodisiac. He pulled me closer as Butch wandered to help Embry, who was staring in awe at the range of dirty movies they had to offer.

"Don't ever touch another man like that again. It kills me." he mumbled, although his voice was steel. I felt bad for teasing him like that, now.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly. He seemed to see that I was being sincere and nodded slightly.

"Come on then, Big boy. Lets see what else there is in here."

I chucked a jar of the body paint in the basket and jumped down the step, into the lingerie section.

"That stuff was nice." Sam said, talking about the body paint.

"I know." I smirked suggestively and he smiled back.

Straight away I spotted a cute shorty robe. It was sheer red lace, and reached mid-thigh. The thing was so see through but so cute. I grabbed my size and threw it in the basket, giggling at Sam's groan.

"What the _fuck." _Nate yelled, we all turned to look at him as he waved a massive dildo around in the air. "I could beat someone to death with this." he said incredulously. My mouth was hanging open in shock and awe at the huge purple toy.

"That's called 'The great American challenge'" Butch informed.

"I can see why." Wyatt gulped.

"Please, tell me people don't actually buy this thing." Nate said. Butch chuckled.

"Some do."

"What, to drive posts into the ground with. This thing is a freakin' giant." Nate shuddered and proceeded to drop the monstrosity, only to catch it before it hit the ground at put it back. He shuddered again.

I turned back just in time to catch Sam chucking a black lace baby doll in the basket and raised my eyebrows at him. He just looked at me innocently and shrugged.

"That was a bit presumptuous." I drawled. He smirked.

"Nah, it wasn't really. It would look lovely on you anyways, baby."

I shook my had and grabbed a few books. One titled, 'Tickle His Pickle' and another was a guide to 'super hot sex', also a few hot erotic novels. All for Kim and Jared of course. I figure they both needed to do a little reading to up their confidence before they jump head first into anything.

Everyone had paid for their stuff when I got to the counter. Jared was holding two bulging black bags. His cheeks flushed and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Some of the others had bags some didn't.

When Butch rang everything up and handed my bags to me. I gave him my credit card and gave Sam the bags. Butch gave me back my card and smiled.

"Hey, can I have your number?" he asked, everything became silent.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

He looked a bit put out now, "Erm…so I can inform you when new stock has arrived." he cleared his throat.

"What, a really realistic dildo that has a 6'5", heavily tattooed, muscle man attached to it?" Nate said, raising his eyebrows.

Butch smiled a little, "Well…Yeah, basically. It's a popular one."

"Eww…that's a bit man-whorish" I said.

He smiled even more, "If you got it flaunt it."

I giggled, when I was suddenly pulled into a set of arms and Sam's lips covered mine. I got to caught up in the kiss before I remembered where we were. I pulled back and hit Sam on the arm gently.

"Ok, see ya, Butch." I called and we left Pandora's Box behind us.

Collin and Brady kept asking to see what we got, but we wouldn't allow them. So they sulked…that was funny.

We went to the food court and all got our different stuff before sticking three tabled together near the back and sitting down. I slurped my coke and bit my meatball subway. Mmm, heaven.

Sam, who was sitting opposite me, held out a chilly fry for me. I leant forward and took it in my mouth, he had some sauce on his finger so I sucked it off. I offered him a bite of my sandwich and he smiled before taking some.

I heard some rustling and then chuckles. I turned just in time to see Kim stuff a napkin in her pocket with a worried look. I narrowed my eyes at her and dived. Grabbing the napkin and unfolded it. I growled low at what was written on it.

In Evelyn's cute handwriting it said;

Are they always like this, they really need to get a room.

X

Underneath that was Kim's handwriting;

********

Yep, they never stop acting like this. Always back and forth. Sam is at the end of his tether and is so desperate. They so need a room!

"Hey, we do not need a room!" I pouted.

"Well, I wouldn't object." Sam mumbled and everyone laughed.

"You needed a room when you had your hand down his shorts." Leah smirked.

I blinked, "That was different…I was drunk."

"They speak the truth, baby." Sam said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hmm, maybe they do. They did call you desperate, after all." I smirked.

"What, give me that." he reached for the note, read it and then glared at the others, which just made them…and me…laugh.

After we had filled ourselves to the brim, we made the long trek back to the car. At least the boys were carrying the bags. After filling various trunks, everyone got in their cars. Kim and Leah went with Jared this time as the gang piled into my Bellamobile. Rylan in shotgun. Wyatt, Nate and Evelyn sitting in the back, with Ava and Sofia in their laps. The seat belts stretched across them all, to keep them in place.

I wasn't sure that this was entirely legal but whatever. I sped out of the parking lot and drove home at my phoenix speed of incredibly-fast.

About ten, maybe fifteen minutes after the gang and I had gotten to my house, the others arrived. I was laughing with my girls and guys when Sam came storming in. His face told me he was angry. Everyone stilled and looked at him. The other guys piled in the house warily and sat around.

"Do you know how fast you were going? You were speeding, you lucky you didn't get pulled over. You should respect the law." I felt as is he wanted to add '_young lady' _on the end of that sentence.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What are you going to do? Arrest me?" I said sarcastically, then stretched my arms out, my wrists touching. "I've been a very bad girl, Officer." I drawled, and heard Sam gulp.

"What is going on?" Nate asked, I could see the gang were confused.

"Sam's a police officer. He works with dad." I informed.

"That is so hot." Evelyn whooped, she had always had a thing for men in uniform.

"And annoying." I added, Sam glared at me.

"Don't do it again. You could have gotten hurt." he scolded, I just rolled my eyes.

We spent a while just catching up. Talking even more about things back in Phoenix. We ate Chinese take-away for dinner, ordering just about the entire menu…two times over. We chucked a movie in the DVD player…27 Dresses, it was. And watched that. I think everyone was going to be crashing around the house tonight. A few on the couch, a few in my bed, a few on the floor, etc…

At about 10pm, Sam got up from his seat next to me and stretched. All the other wolf boys followed.

"We just have to go do something quick. We shouldn't be too long." Sam smiled, I knew this meant that he and the boys were going for a run.

"Ok, be careful." I dot know why I said it but Sam smiled wider.

"I will, baby." he bent and kissed me gently on the tip of my nose, he waited there, so I tilted my head up a little and captured his lips. I sensed the elation build in him. He whistled a happy tune as he sauntered out of the door. The rest of the wolfy-boys following him.

As soon as the door had shut, the gang whirled around to face me.

"Get with him!" Ava all but screamed. I blinked at her.

"Dude, you two are perfect for each other." Wyatt smiled.

I shook my head and Leah smacked me on the knee. "You know you belong together." she said.

"Totally, we can see it. The way he looks at you…pure love, dude. And you look at him the same way, even if you wish you weren't." Evelyn said, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

Sofia's mocha skin, glowed in the golden light from the lamp next to her. "Honey, you know its true. You two are like nothing we've ever seen before. With him…you have a future. We all see that."

I coughed, and blinked as tears burned behind my eyes.

"Aww, baby, don't cry. You're safe here. No-one is going to hurt you, Sam wont allow that. don't worry about losing control. We all need to let go sometimes, let Sam keep you whole, let him love you." Ava whispered, I was shocked to hear it from her mouth. She was always the commitment 'phobe.

"Hey, I think…in someway, that I understand how you feel." Rye coughed uncomfortably as Leah smiled greatly, although he did not see that as he was focused on me. "Its all good. You have what some people can only dream about…its obvious to everyone that Sam is your true love. First and Only, huh?"

"First and only." I repeated, agreeing.

"Being with Jared is the greatest thing I have. Just when I think I couldn't love him more, I get surprised. He completes me, even though I may make it difficult sometimes." we all giggled at this, "I'd wait for him. I'd do anything for him. It's the same with you and Sam." Kim smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, needing the love that she gave me…that they all gave me.

After her I was embraced by everyone. Leah wiped the few tears that had fallen and left a wet trail down my flushed cheeks. My boys cradled me to them, whispering words of friendship, encouragement and love in my ears. Just having them near again made me see a totally new perspective of things.

I sat and thought about what the guys had said. Its surprising how their opinion had changed my thoughts. I mean, they are human, they know nothing about Imprinting, and they saw that we were meant to be together. That must mean something right?

Was I just being stupid all this time? Dwelling on some miniscule factor that wasn't really part of this whole situation. I was an idiot, I seriously was. Letting my fear and weariness take over.

I looked at Leah and Rylan. He didn't know of their future. He didn't know what was in store for him. He didn't even know that they were soul mates. Yet the way he was looking at her, within a few hours of meeting each other, his eyes light up. He smiles brightly, his chest swelling with what cant be just air but also love and understanding.

He didn't seem to fight it, he didn't seem to want to fight it. He was happy to stare and laugh and smile. He didn't find it scary or overwhelming. Maybe he was just happy to find the one he needed to be with.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I saw Kim looking at me and turned to her. She gave me a smile, then turned back to Evelyn. The girls were chatting amongst each other as were the guys.

Rylan looked at me and came over. He sat in my lap and put his arm around my shoulder. Rylan and I are so close. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him to me.

"What's up, buttercup?" he said, smiling kindly.

I sighed, "Nothing, just thinking is all." I placed a kiss on his back.

"You don't have to be afraid you know." he mumbled. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If you felt for Sam the same way I felt for Leah the first time I saw her. Then you don't need to be afraid. This is different, this is real. I know that, hell, I've even thought about moving down here and I've only been here a few hours." he sighed happily.

"I'm happy for you Rye. It will be good for you to move down here. Its like a huge family. I love it. Although I miss you guys, you and I belong here." I smiled and he smiled back, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bells, I'm glad you're happy, but I know you can be happier." he hopped of my lap before I could respond and went over to Leah, who smiled lovingly at him, her eyes alight with adoration.

I spent another twenty minutes wallowing in my thoughts before I came to a decision. Just as I did the front door opened and the guys came in from patrol. They all walked in the door, laughing and joking. They all piled into the living room, and sat down on the floor. Sam was the last to come in the living room.

As soon as he did I jumped out of my seat, a huge smile on my face, and pounced at him. We collided hard and sent him flying back. He fell with a thud to his back and I landed on top of him.

He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Did my boyfriend have a good time with the boys?" I asked, giggling at his confused look.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that would be you, silly." I giggled, suddenly his smile grew so huge, I was almost blinded.

He rolled me over, so that he was on top and laughed happily. He kissed me long and hard. And then went into a sweet, tender kiss that rocked my soul. When he pulled back his smile was still large and toothy.

"I had a great time. Did my girlfriend have a good time with her friends?" he asked, the word 'girlfriend' said smooth and slowly. He rolled the word around his tongue and he definitely liked the sound of it.

"I did." I giggled again, on a high.

He looked up at the gang behind me, "What ever you said to her…thanks." he kissed me again.

"Jeez can his smile get any bigger?" I heard Paul say.

"I love you." I sung, and I'll be damned his smile grew.

"Apparently so." I heard Jake answer Paul's question.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Sam voiced, kissing every part of my face. "God, you're mine, mine, mine. Ah, I'm so happy, baby. You make me so happy"

Wow, I've never seen Sam this excited. It was exhilarating.

I fisted my hands in his hair, "Kiss me baby" I whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice, his lips crashed against mine and his tongue sought entry straight away. Of course I opened for him at caressed his tongue as feverously as he caressed mine.

"Ok, ok. Break it up, we were going to watch a movie." Jake nudged me.

With a groan I pulled back and cupped Sam's cheek. Stroking my thumb across his cheekbone.

"Come on, honey. Lets watch the film." I said.

He sighed, "Ok, although I cant promise that I'll actually be watching it."

"Me neither." I giggled.

We got up off the floor and turned to all the smiling faces who suddenly burst out into laughter, whoops and claps.

I smiled and pulled Sam over to the armchair and pushed him down into the chair and hopped onto his lap. He pulled me in close and nuzzled my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"At last." the guys said and the gang chanted "Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"Shut up! What are we watching?" I giggled.

"Juno." Sofia yelled, she loves that film. "Vampire's rule" she coughed.

"Fuck vampires my friend. Werewolves are the shitz, they is gangsta man." I said. They all laughed at me.

"Never use that accent again, baby. Its horrible." Sam whispered in my ear.

"I know." I giggled, I was so happy, my house could have exploded and I would have laughed.

Throughout the movie, Sam and I made out. I couldn't keep my hands off of him and he was just the same. We kissed and groped, ignoring the others as they shushed us and threw pillows at us.

Giving in, was definitely the best thing I've ever done.

* * *

**A/N - Longest chap!!! Yay...REVIEW...please...:) i love reviews. hope you like this chap.**


	13. Nectar

I spent Sunday just hanging with the gang. I didn't see Sam all day and was a little depressed when I went to bed. Even though I had spoken to him on the phone, it wasn't enough. I wanted him with me all the time…that sucked a little.

It felt weird. Now that I had told myself that everything was fine, that Sam and I are together, I need him more than anything. I think about him more…like every minute of the day…and I want him with me. I need him with me. It feels like an ache in my chest when he's not here, like a part of me is missing, which I suppose is exactly what it was.

Monday morning the sun woke me up. I was in bed with Evelyn, Ava and Sofia. Lucky thing Sofia is so small she can just fit on the end. The boys were sleeping on the floor, wrapped up in sheets. I got up carefully and stuck my head out of the window, it was hot today so I could wear some cute clothes. I jumped in the shower. After I brushed my hair through and left it down. Pulling on some short denim shorts and a Spongebob t-shirt, I stepped into my new high tops and skipped downstairs.

Dad has been staying with Sue a lot more recently. I think they are starting to move further into their relationship. I hope he'll marry her soon, they both need that.

I however, right now need food. I jogged downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal and scoffed it down. Soon enough I was out of the door and in the car. When I got to school I ran straight over to Landon and the twins who were sitting on the same bench we had sat at the day I was ill.

"Hey guys." I called, I wonder were Luke and Kyle are, maybe its just a bit early.

"Hey honey, you look happy today…yet a bit sad at the same time…" Colt trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that even make sense."

Landon looked up at me and frowned, "He's right. That's weird. Its like your depressed yet really happy at the same time."

I shrugged and smiled, "I think you guys have taken something." I winked at them.

"Please tell us." Archer pouted, he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt today and the tattoo of a heart with a dagger through it peaked out from under the material.

"Its really nothing. I'm happy." I insisted. It was true, I was happy but like I said I had a little spot in my heart that only Sam could fill and he needed to be with me to do that.

"You and Sam got together didn't you?" Landon said, smiling. I was a bit nervous about how he would feel but he looked genuinely happy for me. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Saturday." I sighed, thinking about Saturday night and bit my lip.

"Jeez, loved-up girl alert. Our baby's going crazy!" Colton yelled dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. I giggled.

"Leave me alone." I sighed.

"Aww, you sad cause he's not here?" Archer smirked.

I groaned and bit my lip, "Its not my fault! I didn't get to see him yesterday either." I scrunched my nose up when I realised what I had said. They all looked at each other and then burst out laughed as I sat and pouted.

"Aww, poor Bella." Landon cooed, patting my head.

"Bitches." I bit and then giggled a little.

The first few hours went so slow and boring, I rushed to the lunch hall as soon as I could. I grabbed some pizza and walked towards our normal table. I was the first, so I just sat and sipped at my soda.

Jake came pretty quickly, kissing my cheek as he sat.

"Hey baby. How are you today?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm good." he looked at me and laughed.

"Bullshit. You're pining over Sam aren't you."

"Yeah. Its harder now that I've given in. Before I could just tell myself why I was staying away and I'd be better but now…urgh, I want him so bad."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, honey, I guessed. No doubt you'll see him tonight. How are the others anyways?"

I sighed "They're good, I left them sleeping in my bed and on my floor this morning. I had a hard time trying to climb over them and not wake them up. I'm not sure what they are gunna get up to today. Trouble, probably." I smiled at the thought.

All the others had joined us by now and were munching away.

"So, Bells, when are you gunna take it further with Sam?" Kim wagged her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Further?" I asked, the guys were listening, I could tell, their beady little eyes on Kim and I.

"Yeah, you know both of you are desperate for each other. We've seen that. When are you going to rid yourself of all that sexual tension?"

I smirked at her, "When it happens, it happens. I'm not going to schedule it…although, mmm, I cant wait." I sucked in a sharp breath between my teeth.

She giggled appreciatively and I smirked. The boys all groaned which just made us laugh even more.

Sometime during a conversation with Kim about Jellybeans and Manolo Blahnik's someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to face Keira. I did a mental sigh, this is probably going to be annoying.

"Hi." I said, bored.

"Sam is mine!" she snarled. Jebus Christ, why cant she get it?

I stood up, toe to toe, looking down at her as she strained her neck to looked at my face.

"Actually, I think you'll find, Sam is _mine."_ I growled, wanting to strangle her so much that my fingers actually itched. She was getting to me and that annoyed me more than anything.

I shook my head and sat back down, ignoring her harsh breathing and the thumping beats of her heart. She eventually stormed off and I got back to the important people in my life.

When school finally ended I was about to burst. I just wanted to get out and see my Sam and my friends and have a good time.

I walked out, looking at my cell, wondering whether or not to call Sam. I knew I should and I knew that I couldn't, but for some reason I was a little nervous. I shook my head and put my cell back in my bag.

When I looked up, I couldn't stop the huge smile that stretched my lips. Sam was there. Standing, arms crossed over large chest, feet shoulder width apart, next to the Challenger. Parked next to his was Charlie's truck, most of the gang were in the bed of the truck and Rylan was behind the wheel.

Sam smiled widely as he saw me. I waved and he smiled more. I started over to him, my speed quickening, when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I stopped to see who it was, noticing that everyone around us had stopped also, they looked almost as if they were anticipating something.

I turned to see Keira again. Sighing I pulled my wrist from her grip, much to her chagrin. I knew what was coming and ran a hand through my hair in order to calm myself. I squeezed my fists once and blinked at her.

"Yes." I said.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't know what your up to, Isabella, but you cant have Sam. Why don't you get that?" her voice was so bitter and hateful that for a second I actually felt sorry for her.

"Why don't you get the fact that you cant have Sam?" everyone around us was listening intently, "Sam is mine. And I am his. That's all there is to it, get that into your head, otherwise we're gunna have bigger problems here."

I heard a few hushed 'ooo's' and rolled my eyes. I even heard Ava whisper to Evelyn that she wished she had brought some popcorn along.

"You steal everything." Keira squealed loudly.

"I didn't steal Sam from you, Keira. He was never yours." I kept my voice calm, although I was mad at her for keeping me from my man.

"Why cant you just go back to where you came from? Everything was great before you came here. Sam is mine and that's that!"

"Get your facts right, La Push is where I come from. Stop being so pathetic."

Her hand came out and connected with my cheek. I moved my head to make it seem as though she had hit a human. I sighed, bored, and turned to look at Keira. Ignoring the boo's that came from the gang and the whispers of excitement that came from the students.

I cocked my head as a slow smirk stretched my lips. Her cheeks reddened with anger.

"You have nothing to be smiling about." she squeaked.

"Actually I do. Here, I'll show you." I walked away from her and straight to Sam.

He was looking at me, his eyes showed his worry. He stepped forward as I reached him but I pushed my hands out and slammed his against the car.

One of his legs was bent between my thighs and I shoved my hands into his hair and pulled his face to mine. Our lips connected, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed one on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back, his thumb stroking the top of my rear.

My tongue pushed passed his lips. This kiss was a brand, a kiss that claimed him as mine. I hope Keira is watching, I hope that she will see that she needs to give up now.

I pulled away as the gang clapped and laughed. I turned around to face Keira and smiled smugly. She squealed and stormed to her car before peeling out of the parking lot.

"Mmm, that was nice. I love your possessive side." Sam mumbled against my lips. I smiled.

"I think you'll be seeing it a lot more now."

"Good."

"Did you have a good day?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head slowly.

I frowned, "Why?" I flipped my hair out of my face.

"Because you weren't there." he said and I smiled.

"God, I missed you so much yesterday." I sighed, "I need you."

He nuzzled my cheek, "I need you, Bells. I hate being away from you. Right now, we are all going to Port Angeles for a movie and then we are going for dinner. I hope after that you will come to my place." he said rather suggestively, I raised my eyebrows.

"Ooo, really? Nice and yeah, I may come to yours after. I'll go pick up Collin and Brady and meet you at the movies." I said, and kissed him again.

"Are you sure? I can pick them up."

"No, no. I owe them anyways." I smiled at him and he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, pausing his thumb on my cheek and stroking softly.

"Ok, baby. We'll see you there." he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I love the taste of him. I moaned into the kiss and he smiled against my lips.

"See you, sweetie." I said and walked to my car, waving at Rylan and the others and then at Jake and the wolves. I hopped in and drove off. At least I wasn't going to be late this time.

I pulled up at the school, where loads of kids were getting into cars or standing with their friends as they wait. Everyone was staring at my car as I jumped out and made my way over to Collin and Brady, who were standing there, smiling their cute butts off.

I grabbed their bags and kissed them both on the cheek, before resting my hand on Collins shoulder.

"What's a girl like that doing with a _thing_ like you, Freak?" the voice was bitter and came from our left. We all turned and I raised an eyebrow when I was faced with four prepubescent boys. I glared at them as they gave Collin disgusted looks. Collin sighed and looked down, giving me an idea.

"Honey, you didn't tell them about me? I thought I meant something to you." I made my voice a little higher and saddened.

Collin stuttered and blinked, as the other boys' mouths opened.

"I though you loved me. You mean everything to me Collin. I know I don't deserve you but I really want this to work. I'll show you I can be better." I pouted, making tears form in my eyes and my bottom lip quiver.

"Um…you don't need to do that." Collin played along. Brady watched shocked as did the other boys.

"I love you, Collin." I smiled and hugged him.

"…I…love you too." he said, unsure.

I smiled brightly and clapped my hands as I jumped up and down, "Yay!"

"Come on honey, lets go. I'm taking you to Port Angeles for a movie and dinner. Oh, and honey, thank you for giving us a chance." I reached down and took his face in my hands before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. It was just a peck, like I would give Jake, but it was enough.

The boys gasped in shock, even Collin. Brady sighed and stormed to the car and jumped in the back.

"Lets go. Oh and I bought something really special in Victoria Secret today, I cant wait to show you." I giggled.

I jumped in the car and drove away, leaving the bullies standing there with their mouths open. I looked over at Collin.

"Are you ok?" I asked, he blinked and looked at me.

"Well, yeah. Thanks, Bells, but you didn't need to do that." he mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, I did Collin. You're part of my family now and if they don't stop I'm gunna kick their asses from here to…somewhere really far away."

The boys laughed at me and I was happy to see Collin smiling. For a minute back there I thought that Collin was close to crying . He didn't deserve that.

"Hope you don't mind that I kissed you." I mumbled.

"I don't mind." he rushed and I giggled, "It was a great first kiss."

I turned to him and winked, making him laugh.

"What about me?" Brady asked from the back.

"What about you?"

"I want a kiss." he moped.

"Tuff." I smirked.

"Meanie."

The ride was quite pleasant. We talked about what they learnt at school. They are cool kids, even though Brady can be a pervert some— all of the time, he is nice to talk to. We arrived at the movie theatre sooner than I thought.

We jumped out of the car and the boys ran into the movie theatre. It was easy to find our guys as they stood out like sore thumbs. I headed straight to Sam like the sad puppy I was turning out to be. I couldn't help it; I just wanted to be with him all the time now that I've given in.

He pulled me towards him as I neared and put his arm around me. I leant into his firm body, and rested my hand on his stomach.

"We're watching Marley and Me." Sam informed, "Us guys were out ruled…even though there are more of us. We realised not to mess with Ava."

I laughed loudly, "Yeah, it helps to know that."

"What's up, Brady?" Jared asked. I stiffened.

"Bella kissed Collin."

Silence. Awkward, tension filled silence.

"Before you start, it was a peck and for it was for a good cause." I said to Sam, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What was the cause?" ooo-mama, his voice was so hard. He was mad. I pouted.

"There were bullies. I was just giving Collin some street cred."

"And a lil' bit-o-lovin'" Brady smirked.

"Dude, shut up." I snapped.

"Bella…don't you dare kiss him again. I don't care if it was for a good cause. I don't like it." Sam bit, I narrowed my eyes further.

"Don't talk to me like that, Sam. I was just trying to help Collin, he looked really upset and I don't take easily to a member of my family being bullied and I'll do _whatever_ it takes to show those morons where to get off." I said in a hushed voice, I didn't want the others to be sitting there feeling awkward.

"Brady, this is all you're fault. Bella was just being nice." Collin mumbled.

Sam sighed and slid his hand down my back, before curling the other one in my hair. "I'm sorry." He grumbled. "I should have just left it alone, but I don't like that they are touching you when I cant."

"Baby, you can touch me anytime. And when you do it, it means something. No-one else's touch does. Ok?"

"Ok."

I sighed. Jeez, things are so…difficult sometimes. I just wanted to have a nice time with my friends and my boyfriend without any frantic hushed explanations. Imprinting makes that a bit hard because inevitably you are going to have some hurdles that need to be jumped.

We grabbed our drinks and popcorn and made our way to the screen, having to sit in two separate rows as there were so many of us. I sat in between Sam and Jake. Rylan and Leah were sitting together, his arm was already around her shoulders and she was leaning in to him. And of course Jared and Kim were together. Collin and Brady and Seth sat in front of me and the others were spread around in the two rows a bit.

Half way through the film I looked over to see Rylan and Leah full on making out, catching a glimpse of tongue, I smirked and smacked Sam on the arm, motioning to the loved-up pair with a jerk of my chin. He looked over and smiled, then turned to me and smirked.

I raised my eyebrow in query and he leaned in closer, pressing his lips against mine. Ah, god, I'm about to have one of those teenage movie make out sessions, aren't I. I sighed; thinking about how I had thought that having a twenty-two year old boyfriend would mean a trip to mature-land but oh, well. Can't have your cake and eat it too…does that even make sense in this situation…ah I know what I mean.

I had to blink in order to break out of my thoughts and start kissing him back. He slid closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, turning me in my seat. His hand gripped my hip hard, his fingertips sinking into my flesh.

His tongue probed my lips and sunk deep inside my mouth. His delicious taste overwhelmed my senses and I was lost to him.

Our hands ran over each others bodies, forgetting that we were in public. I tried to keep the moans down to a minimum but apparently Sam wanted everyone to know as every now and then he would let out a loud groan. Every time he did I pinched him but he just smiled against my lips.

I ran my hands up and down his abs and gently over his thighs. Loving the way he trembled and shuddered under my touch. He kept one hand in my hair and the other trailing over my side; I could sense that his touch was hesitant, as if he didn't want to overstep his bounds even though we have leaped over them already. I was glad that he didn't touch the parts of me that begged for him, we needed to wait…at least until we got back to his house.

We all walked out after the credits had rolled, Sam's fingers intertwined with mine, our arms swinging between us. The parts of the film I had seen were good, although I really didn't see a lot. I blame Sam of course.

"The film was cool, although it would have been better if I didn't have the make-out sound effects in my ear." Brady whined.

"Yeah, Leah. Jeez you and Rye could have kept it down." I smirked as I looked at the pair. Her arm was around his waist and his arm was slung over her shoulders. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her head. They both smirked at me and Sam.

"Uh-huh, believe it or not we actually watched the film, we only kissed every now and then. It was you two who were making some kind of kinky public porn film. You really need to work off the sexual tension." Leah sniggered.

Sam groaned, "What a wonderful idea."

I bumped my hip against his, "Shut it." I giggled, he bent his head and nibbled my neck.

"Will you two cut it out." Brady moaned.

"You're just jealous." Sam smirked.

"I'm not, you seem to have forgotten that I've already had a taste of Bella today." I giggled at Collins smug smile.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well, remind me once more and you wont be tasting anything ever again for the rest of your life."

"Leave him alone. He's being cute." I defended, the other girls nodded and giggled. Collin smirked smugly.

"Screw being cute. He's got you wrapped around his little finger." Sam pouted and put his arm around my waist, squeezing my hip slightly.

"So, I love Collin, he's adorable."

Collin reached out and took my hand in his and began skipping next to me. "Yeah, papa wolf, I'm adorable."

"Fuck off." Sam gritted, smacking Collins hand away from mine.

"Papa wolf?" Evelyn frowned.

"Erm…Sam's nickname…cause he's the oldest and is…mean…like a wolf." I made up on the spot as you could probably tell.

"Oh, how old are you Sam?" Nate asked, I had forgotten that they didn't know how old he was. I knew the girls would be excited, because they are sad like that…wishing that they could have an older guy. Freaks.

"Twenty-two." Sam smiled confidently; he really didn't care what they thought. And, to be honest, neither did I in this. I love them intensely but that doesn't change anything. The only one that might have a problem with it would be Nate…but he's just really protective.

The girls stared at me open mouthed and wide eyed. I just laughed and carried on walking. They were jealous. The boys nodded slowly and everyone just got on with heading towards the restaurant.

We walked into some Italian restaurant and got a large table at the back. They had to put two tables together to fit all of us. I plonked down on the chair next to Sam and Paul and grabbed a menu from the hostess. The woman observed the guys on our table thoroughly. Gaining glares from a few of us.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" she asked, batting her eyelashes, her voice was high and nasally.

We all ordered coke and Sam got a beer; I'm sure he only ordered it to show off and told him that. He just laughed and bit my neck.

The waiter that came was a tall, blonde guy that kept staring hotly at Kim. It didn't take much to realise what he was thinking and his face said it all. The thing was Kim seemed to be revelling in the attention. Smiling and flirting a little, subconsciously twirling her hair around her finger. I saw the emotions rack out on Jared's face; anger, sadness, confusion. I felt so sorry for him. We were halfway through dinner when the waiter came over and knelt down beside Kim, he handed her a slither of paper.

"Hey, here's my number, give me a call." He drawled, Kim took the paper but I saw the flicker of hesitance flash in her eyes.

"Erm, ok." She smiled. Jared growled low beside her and I tightened my hold on the fork in my hand. She didn't need to do this to him. I coughed into my hand and raised an eyebrow when Kim looked at me.

"Cool, we can go out. I'll show you a good time." Whatever-his-name said.

"Sure." Kim mumbled as he walked away.

I put my fork down, "Kim, bathroom. Now." I gritted.

She sighed and got up, walking with me until we got to the bathroom. I spun her around and sighed.

"Don't do that to him, Kim. Please, its not nice." I said softly, I didn't want her to think I didn't like her; I just want her to know what she did.

"Well, its just nice to get some attention from a guy sometime." She mumbled. I sighed again.

"Honey, we're working on it. You can't force Jared into anything. The idea is to seduce him not set him off in a jealous rage." I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ok, I suppose I could have handed it better." She mumbled.

I laughed, "Yeah, honey. Now go give him want he really wants." She raised her eyebrows in query, I shook her gently, "The number, give it to him so he can destroy it."

"Oh ok."

We wandered out and sat down. Everyone was looking at us, probably wondering if I had been mean or if she had said something. Kim put her hand in her pocket and brought the number out, not looking at Jared as she handed it to him. He gave a cheer of triumph and started ripping the paper up into miniscule pieces. When he was done he leaned over, grabbed the back of Kim's neck and pulled her harshly to him. Pressing his lips against hers and taking full advantage of her shock. Everyone turned to me and I shrugged.

"I shook her, woke her up, i've got magic fingers." i smirked and choked on my drink when Ava replied with.

"Dont I know it."

Once we had finished dinner, we all took off in separate directions. The gang were going back to mine and the others were going to Jakes. I was headed towards Sam's house, so Jake took Collin and Brady with him.

I think I may have driven fast on the way to Sam's. My need for him was so potent that all my muscles were aching and my heart was beating a little faster than usual.

When I parked outside Sam's house he was waiting. Leaning against his car with his arms crossed. I watched him for a second and then jumped out. Walking over to him, watching his lips stretch into that beautiful smile that I cant help but return.

"Hey baby." he mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmmm, hey." I pressed into his lips a bit more and took his hand.

"Come on, lets get inside."

We went inside and headed towards the living room. It was lovely. A huge black leather couch sat opposite the large television and a armchair that looked as if it could swallow me sat a little to the right of the couch and was turned in slightly. The floors were covered in a fluffy cream carpet that would be buggered if the guys came in here with their shoes on.

The walls held some photos, one of which portrayed a beautiful woman, probably in her mid-twenties at the time. He had thick brown hair that fell in fat corkscrew curls to her to her waist.

She was standing on the beach in her black one-piece bathing suit. There was a gorgeous little boy balanced on her hip, he must be about four in the picture. One of his small hands buried in her hair and the other holding onto the strap of her bathing suit.

I looked closer and ran my finger over the boy. I knew that boy was baby Sam, he was adorable. The woman looked a lot like him.

"She's beautiful." I mumbled, he hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my head.

"Yeah, she was amazing. The best mother ever." his voice was full of adoration. I looked again, she really was beautiful, looking at Sam like he was the apple of her eye. Sam's arms tightened around my waist.

"Were you two close?" I asked, his grip tightened even more, as if he was desperate to hold on to something…to anchor himself down…so that he could remain strong.

"Incredibly. She was the greatest. Brought me up all by herself. Levi — my father — left when I was a year old. Gave mom a bunch of money, as if that made up for shredding her heart. But she always stayed strong for me. Always made sure I was doing my best in everything. Made me read every night, made sure I got all my homework done. she used to sing to me. I loved her — love her, so much. I owe her everything, she worked so hard to raise me."

I sighed and turned around, I circled his waist with my arms and looked up at him, leaning my chin against his chest.

"She did a great job, Sam. She'd be so proud of you, just like I'm proud of you…proud of calling you mine." I leant up and kissed his lips softly, tenderly. God, how I love this man.

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over my cheek, "Baby," he took a deep breath and the let it out, his breath warmed my skin. "God, I love you. You are my everything, you know that?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I know. Although I love it when you tell me, I could never get enough of hearing it." I reached up at ran my fingers through his hair, "I love you."

His smiled lit up his face and I almost shuddered in pleasure. "Do you know what would be really great right now?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"A long soak in your huge tub." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Its done. Come on." he took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

I sat down on the sink counter as he turned the taps on, shoving the plug in. He turned to me, hands on his narrow hips, an eyebrow raised. He looked me up and down.

"Strip, woman!" he commanded, a tingle of pleasure ran down my spine at his tone.

"Sir, yes, Sir." I saluted and pulled my t-shirt off and chucked it at him, laughing when it landed on his head. I toed my shoes off, and kicked them towards the door. He was just pulling his shirt off went I rid myself of my shorts, but kept my underwear on.

He was fully naked before he realised. Raising an eyebrow at me again, he gave me another once over, his eye darkening when he took me in.

"More. Take them off…please." he said.

I smirked, "You take them off."

A growl rumbled from deep within his chest, erupting from between his teeth. He barrelled towards me, coming fast. I waited, still smirking. He reached out and _ripped_ my bra from my body. The black nylon tearing like paper. The matching panties suffered the same terrible fate.

"Hey, they weren't cheap." I giggled as his hands rested on my bare hips.

"I'll buy you new ones. Oh, yeah…I'll definitely buy you new ones." he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. He lifted me from the counter and placed me into the hot water. I sighed as the warmth covered my skin. He slid in behind me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest, his legs bent either side of my hips.

I rested my forearms on his thighs and tapped my fingers on his knees.

"Mmm, so good." I rolled my neck, easing the aches, which I damn hope aren't growing pains but who knows, the wolves often grow after phasing the first time.

"Are you ok?" Sam breathed against my neck. His hands ran up and down my stomach.

"Yeah, just achy."

"Hmm, lets see what I can do." he drawled, moving his hands to my neck and began messaging my muscles. I moaned.

"That's it." I sighed, exposing my neck, so that my chin was resting right down on my chest. I groaned again as he placed a kiss on my nape.

"Mmm, honey. You're so beautiful." he mumbled. I could feel his erection, a thick marble rope against my lower back. I ground back into him just to hear his guttural groan that I love and I wasn't disappointed.

"Lets get out." I mumbled, he hummed in agreement and once again lifted my from the tub, this time bridal style. He didn't bother with drying off, he just wandered straight into the bedroom and chucked me on the bed. Watching me with interest as I bounced on the mattress.

"I'm going to get your sheets wet." I complained, the droplets from my skin were leaving damp patched on the silk.

A slow smirk stretched his lips, "Good" he crawled onto the bed and held himself over me.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, he leant down and took possession of my mouth. His satin soft lips brushed gently against mine before he applied some pressure. His fingers tunnelled into my hair and my hands went around his back to feel the muscles clench and release under my touch.

We opened for each other, my tongue sliding in the slickness of his mouth. His own tongue make broad, hot strokes. One of his hands came down to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing my skin.

He lowered his body so that we were flush against each other, his hard chest pressed against my breasts and one of my legs in between his thighs.

"Baby" he groaned as his lips left mine with a nice wet sound and he tailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck, he nipped hard making me gasp.

The hand that was one my cheek ran down and cupped my breast, he brushed his thumb across my nipple, making it pucker. I arched into his touch with a moan.

He detached his mouth from my neck and brought his knees up by hips, he sat up, straddling my waist. He brushed his fingers over my stomach before his attention went back to my breast. Kneading my flesh, he leant forward and blew his breath over my erect nipples.

I bit my lip as I tried to keep my eyes open so that I could look at him, seeing the pleasure on his face even though it was I who was receiving the most. He licked the hard, pink tip of my right breast, stroking his tongue over it and then tugged gently with his teeth.

"Nnggg" escaped my mouth as he tortured me, switching to my neglected breast and repeating the licks and bites. "Mmm, Sam"

As much as I loved this, I wanted to give him pleasure first. I wanted to sate him. I needed to satisfy him before I received any more pleasure

I flung my leg over his hip and rolled so that I was atop him. He looked a little shocked and then narrowed his eyes in frustration. I guess he's feeling the same thing I am. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"Shhh, baby. Let me, I want this." I moan headily against the skin of his neck.

As my breath fell onto his smooth, russet skin he whimpered loudly, I tried to keep my smiled hidden as I kissed down his chest, leaving a wet trail behind as my tongue flicked over his skin. I reached his nipple, circled it with my tongue and then fastened my lips over it, taking the hard bud between my teeth and grazed my tongue over it so that his breath left in a whoosh.

I smiled in triumph. "Slide up the bed, honey." I motioned for him to sit by the headboard, leaning against the pillows so that he could watch what I did to him. He followed my lead eagerly, scooting up with my still in his lap, his arousal settled against my wet heat.

Once he was comfortable I resumed my kisses, taking it from his navel, gentle kisses around his hips. Watching his cock jerk every time my lips brushed his skin.

I reached down and cupped his sac, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw tightened, the ripped muscles of his abs constricted. My hair tickled his thighs as I placed a wet kiss on the tip of his marble length. I briefly wondered how anyone could be that large and still be able to walk in a straight line instead of losing balance all the time but then passed it off with the answer of practice and got back to what I was doing.

I licked long and slow like from base to tip. His fingers tangled in my hair, fisting but he made no move to glide me, just _holding on_, I suppose. I repeated the action twice more, letting my teeth brush over the velvet skin, real gently, every now and then.

"More, more, baby." he bit the command out through clenched teeth.

I closed my mouth over the head of his shaft, curling my tongue around to the sensitive spot on the underside of the swollen head, tasting the salt and sex that leaked from his tip. His growl of approval reverberated around the room and he arched up, thrust deeper into my mouth.

"_Bella"_

I sunk down further, taking him as deep as I could, gripping the rest that I couldn't fit in. I moaned deep in the back of my throat and felt his balls tighten under my hand as the vibrations flowed through his sensitised skin.

"Fuck…bells, baby…_fuggghh"_ his groan triggered a wash of liquid heat between my thighs. He watched, his head resting on a pillow, as his length slid between my lips, his eyes dark and hooded.

He thrust up, cursing softly, I flicked my tongue across that one spot under the lip of his broad head again. Sliding my mouth up and down his shaft, tightening my lips around him and grazing my tongue over all the spots that made him emit a guttural growl or seductive moan.

All the while I kept my other hand on his balls, squeezing gently and rolling the skin slightly. I released him from my mouth for a minute so the I could pepper kisses across his tight sac, he let out a groan from between his teeth and clenched his hand in my hair harder.

"Baby…I'm close…so…" he gritted, breathing harshly.

I plunged him back into the warm, wetness the my mouth could offer, squeezed the base of his erection, just as he yelled out I let go, he thrust up hard and spilled jet after jet of his hot release down my throat. I swallowed everything hungrily, savouring the taste of him.

Pulling back, I laid a sloppy kiss on his tip and then kissed my way back up his body, finishing with a gentle touch of his lips.

"You killed me, Baby. You fucking killed me. I think I need to lie down" he murmured.

I giggled, "You are laying down, honey."

He looked around with glazed over eyes, "I am?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah."

He inhaled deeply, "Mmmm, you smell so good. So hot."

He grabbed my hips and pushed my over, settling on top of me. I knew I was in trouble when his fingers sunk into the drenched folds of my core.

**Sam POV**

Fuck me!

If I though I died when Bella tortured me with her sinful lips…her wicked mouth, it was nothing compared to what I felt when I touched her slit. She was so wet for me that I had to grind my teeth together in order to stop from letting out an animalistic growl that the whole of La Push would have heard.

Instead I let smaller growls roll out from between my teeth so that she would know that every part of me…human and animal, wanted her. Would have her just as she would have me. But for now all that matter was tasting her, inhaling her, loving her.

I kissed down her chest, taking my time with her breasts, suckling, nipping and licking. My fingers stroked along her pulsing entrance, she jumped when I pushed my fingers into her to find her bud with lazy strokes.

"Sam." she gasped, arching her body off the bed, I flung my arm over her hips and pinned her to the bed. She continued to writhe as much as she could.

I kissed wetly down the flat expanse of her stomach, swirling my tongue around her bellybutton before resuming my journey. Scattering kisses over her hip bones, trailing my tongue over the silky, creamy skin.

She whimpered, the sound sent shivered of pleasure down my spine. I couldn't wait to have her shatter in bliss, to have her weeping in pleasure. I pushed my hand further against her, sliding my fingers deep inside so that she gave a breathy moan.

I kissed the tops of her thighs as I worked her core, using my free hand to push her legs far apart, exposing her glistening lips to my heated gaze. She was so beautiful. Her bare sex was so tempting it took all my control not to dive in and devour her. I wanted this to be perfect, I needed to take it slow.

I curled my fingers inside of her and revelled in the loud sob she emitted. Her scent was driving me mad, that alone revived my cock until it was throbbing and heavy with need for her. She lifted her hips again, so I smacked the side of her bottom and was rewarded with a wash of hot cream that covered my fingers and the flare of arousal in her eyes.

"Damn, baby. So wet for me." I barked. She mewled and whimpered in response.

I removed my fingers and sucked the nectar from them. Moaning at the spicy, delicious taste of my Bella. I licked my lips and lowered my head for another taste of heaven. Placing a kiss on her cleft. She yelled out.

I licked along her slit, long sweeps, her head fell back and her spine curled, thrusting her breasts high into the air. Perfect, utterly perfect. I kept going, dragging deeper and deeper until I got the real honest-to-God taste of her.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I swallowed her honey. More, I need more. I pushed her thighs open more and kissed her again, before lollipopping her, flattening my tongue out and trolling up nice and lazylike.

I latched on to her , drawing on her core in a rhythmic sucking. She was thrashing around now, mumbling incoherent rushed words. I could tell she was close and couldn't wait for her to come apart.

I pulled away and then flicked her bud gently, taking it between my teeth and grazing my tongue over it. She cried out and —

The door flew open and slammed into the opposite wall with a deafening bang, my head shot up to take in the figures of the people I was about to murder.

_The guys!_

**Bella's POV**

I was in paradise and it was just about to get even better when the fucking door swung open. I glared at the guys as Sam slid up my body, hiding my from their eyes.

"What the _fuck_!" Sam growled, and it was a vicious growl not the sexy kind that he had come out with earlier.

"Oh, sorry dude…um, we'll be…downstairs. We…um, should have paid more attention to what was going on. Sorry…sorry." Paul stuttered as the others stared wide-eyed, the little amateurs. I was so going to make them my bitches now, I let a low, warning growl rumbled from deep within my chest.

"Ok, I'll just shut this door…you finish what you were doing then come down ok…yeah." Paul's trembling hand grabbed the doorknob and he slammed the door shut.

"_Fuck."_ I yelled out, my anger rising. "Don't they ever knock?"

"Apparently not. Baby come on, let me finish you…please, honey. I need you to come for me." I stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"There's no point. I've totally lost it." I flung myself back down on the bed and covered my eyes with my forearm.

"I'll get it back for you…fast." he pleaded, I removed my arm from my eyes and looked into his. There was frustration, anger, disappointment, need and…embarrassment. Lots of different emotions. The last one baffled me.

"No, sweetie, I cant, they are just downstairs." I smiled ruefully, and he sighed. "If this isn't important, I'm going to kill someone." my sexual frustration just got a whole lot worse thanks to those idiots.

"Get in line. I think I'll kill them anyways." he sighed again and got up reluctantly, not before delivering a quick lick to my nipple. He looked at me and smiled proudly.

"What?"

"I've marked you…a lot." he said, I looked down at my body to see many strawberry circles and oblongs…along with a few teeth marks. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Looks like I did the same." I smirked, taking in his appearance. He looked down at himself and smiled.

"Hmm, yeah you did." he grabbed himself some sweatpants and pulled them on, chucking a shirt of his and a pair of his boxers toward me. I pulled them on and got up.

Sighing I grabbed Sam's hand as he _stomped_, literally stomped down the stairs like a sulking boy. When we reached the living room — were _all_ the freakin' wolves and Kim sat — Sam stormed to the armchair, plonked himself down, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Way, _way_ better than the internet crap." Brady mumbled. I threw a cushion at him and yelped when I was pulled sharply into Sam's lap.

"Why the fuck are you here? And it better be good!" Sam growled, I nodded my head in agreement.

Everyone became shifty, "We…were bored." Jared said pathetically. My loud, rumbling growl shocked everyone, even me.

"We're sorry, Bella. We didn't know that you would be…erm…_enjoying_ each other." Kim smiled warily.

"How could you guys not hear? You have super hearing, use it once in a while, would ya." I glared at them and they all raised their hands in surrender.

"We're sorry. We just weren't paying attention." Jake mumbled, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You got what you needed though didn't you?" Leah giggled. I sighed and Sam groaned.

"What was that response for?" Quil asked, scratching at his neck.

"She wouldn't let me finish her" Sam whined and actually whimpered.

I rolled my eyes, "Finish me? What kind of saying is that. I'm not a project."

"You didn't get to come?" Leah asked, her mouth open. I shushed her, my eyes narrowed on her and kept looking back and forth from her to Collin and Brady, who I really didn't want hearing this.

"That must be disappointing." Kim frowned.

I shrugged, "Not really, I'm happy with what I got." I lied smoothly.

"Hell yes, it was disappointing. I hate you guys." Sam said simultaneously, nuzzling my neck.

I glance at Sam's watch to find it was 10pm. "I should go, baby. School tomorrow." I kissed his lips as he gave a high pitch whine.

"No, no, don't go, please. Stay tonight." he begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I cant, honey. The gang are only here few the next week, I need to go spend time with them." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my cheek against his.

"Ugh. I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow, baby." he mumbled, pouting still.

"Ok, love you." I said as I got up and stretched my arms above my head.

"I Love you. keep the clothes, they look good on you." I giggled at him and ran upstairs to grab my shorts and t-shirt and put my shoes, leaving the ruined material of my underwear on the floor where my chucked them.

I went back downstairs, I cant be assed to change my clothes just to drive home. I gave Sam a sloppy kiss. "Night."

"Night, honey."

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave them hugs, but told them I still hadn't forgiven them. Brady leered at me with his freaky, prison eyes. "You, boy, are gunna be locked up, pretty soon. You little pervert."

He laughed, "Nah, I'm good." he kissed my cheek, "Goodnight, lovely."

I chuckled at him and patted his head. "Night"

I drove home quickly and got in. kissed dad on the cheek and jogged upstairs, opening my door to see the gang on my bed. They were all laughing at something, when they turned to see me in Sam's clothes and stopped.

The girls squealed suddenly and I had to cover my ears. After another hour of being interrogated and telling them pretty much everything, but without detailed descriptions, I was allowed to go to sleep.

I stayed in Sam's clothes, bringing the neck of his shirt up and over my nose, so that all might long, I could smell my Sam on me.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it!!! You know the drill...press the little button and leave me gold (in other words, many many REVIEWS)!**


	14. Rylan's Campfire

* * *

**Lemon alert - just to warn you ;P**  


* * *

The week went by so quickly I just wanted to hold on. The gang and I made some new memories, taking millions of pictures of the hike we did and the little beach party we had with everyone. We made sure we spent a lot of time together, basically every minute after school I was with them. And I loved it.

But all too soon they were gone. We took them to the airport about half and hour ago. This Friday evening had just become a little somber. Of course, Rylan stayed, he thinks that he's just going to stay another week because he and Leah are official now and he's head over heels. Unbeknownst to him, tonight is the night we tell him about us. Leah is nearly bursting.

I know that he will take the news well. Rylan's incredibly laid back and even though he wonders why he's acting like a 'girl' (his words not mine), he's happy to if it means he gets Leah. Tonight he get the explanation to everything and he will be thankful. In others words he wont act like I did, that's for sure.

I haven't had anymore alone time with Sam since our night. The guy apologised repeatedly to me the next day as I was in such a mood that I definitely replaced one of the seven dwarfs, and trust me, it wasn't Happy. I don't actually know why I was so cranky that day, I just blamed it on sexual frustration, although I think it may have been something else…don't ask me what, sometimes I'm just a clueless as everyone else.

Right now, I'm having some much need time with my man. Seeing as though Rye was off gallivanting with Leah…those two are so bad…and they don't even get _freakin' _interrupted. Urgh.

Sam was laying on the couch and I was laying on top of him, my head on his chest, he had one hand stroking my hair and the other intertwined with mine. We're watching the Lion King, I know he wouldn't normally watch it but I really wanted to so he agreed and I think he actually likes it. I love Disney films, cant get enough, even if they make me cry. We had an hour before we needed to head to the beach so we were just chillin' out.

"Mmm, will you stay at mine tonight? I'll lock the front door." I could hear the smirk in his voice, even though he didn't find the fact they had interrupted funny, he began to see the humorous side after he got the guys to literally beg for forgiveness.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I cant wait for Rye to know about us." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I can tell you're excited. You've been bouncing around for the entire day, waiting to be able to tell him."

"Nah, I'm excited to _show_ him. Leah will be the one to tell him." I yawned and stretched out. Sam nuzzled the top of my head.

"Hmm, if you're going to phase tonight them I am, I wanna play." he kissed my head as I smiled.

"Yay! I cant wait to play with you." I giggled. He chuckled and lifted his body fast, twisting us so that we switched positions, me laying down and him on top of me.

He laid his head on my chest and traced circles on my collarbone with a long finger. "I cant wait to _play _with you either." he drawled, a definite double meaning to his words that made me shiver.

"Stop! I cant think about that now." I whine, he chuckled.

"Sorry, but I have offered countless times this week." that was true, in fact he never stopped offering. I think he had some blow to his ego or something, I'm not sure. I flicked his forehead.

I glanced at his face, seeing the crescent shadows cast by his long eyelashes on his cheekbones. I bent down a little and kissed the top of his head

"Baby, what are you going to do after graduation?" He asked, I nearly groaned, I had been dreading this question as I knew the answer would make the loss of my future education real. Graduation was only two months away as I had come down later on in the school term.

"Erm…well I talked to dad about it and we came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be safe enough for me to leave for collage…and then there's the fact that I cant leave you. Sue's going to give me a job at the dinner and then I'll be able to run around in wolf form when I want."

He sighed in relief, I knew he was scared that I would leave to go to collage but I couldn't do that. I can hardly spend a day without it him. "I know I'm an asshole for saying it but I'm glad." he mumbled.

I stroked his hair, "You're not an asshole. I'd feel the same way if it was you going. I love you."

He snuggled further into me, and groaned softly, "You'll have a good life, Bells. I'll make sure of it. I have money saved, a monthly income, a house. You don't have to work if you don't want, I'll do it all. I'll make a good life for you and our children, I promise."

I didn't know what to say, I was utterly shocked. He didn't need to worry himself over this.

"Sam, I don't care about those things. If you were broke and homeless I would have said 'you go hunt for rabbit and I'll build us a shelter from sticks and leaves.'. I don't need money…I need you, just you."

"Ok, kiss time for the amazing girlfriend!" he called and leant up over me, a hand either side of my head before bending down and pressing our lips together. After a few yummy kisses he laid his head back down on my chest.

"What was up with Collin and Brady this week?" I asked

Both of the boys had been really edgy this week. I hadn't been able to spent that much time in wolf form as the gang were here, but the few time I was I caught a glimpse into their minds. They were definitely hiding something.

"I think they have something going on." Sam chuckled.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Only I know this so don't tell anyone…pinkie swear" we entwined our pinkies and shook in agreement.

"Now tell me." I said.

"W.E.L.L" he said, dragging the word out to build suspense "I think they are doing that thing were teenagers experiment with their friends. Testing their bodies out with each other and seeing all the wonderful things they can do."

I gasped, "No way!"

"I caught a glimpse of them kissing from Brady and it was a recent memory."

"Oh my lordy!" I giggled

"Yeah, it was full on, tongues and soft moaning and everything." Sam's large frame was shaking above me in laughter.

"Oh my God." I was passed coherent thoughts right now.

"Yep" he popped the P and took a deep breath.

I curled my fingers in his hair, it was growing fast, I need to get him to cut it. "Did you ever do that?" I asked.

Sam looked up at me and smirked, "I kissed Paul a couple of time, a few years ago."

I giggled and looked him in the eye, "Hot." he bit my arm, "What? That is hot, mmm I can imagine it now." I sucked in a sharp, appreciative breath.

"You little perv" He said, lifting himself over me and looking down at my face. His lips stretched into a huge smile.

"Absolutely. I have some delicious images of you and Paul together. Mmmhmm. Yummy!" I giggled.

He shook his head and bent down to nibble my lip, "You say that now but I bet if I kissed him again you'd be jealous."

I thought about it for a minute, imagining Paul and Sam kissing, I did get a twinge of jealousy, I'll admit.

"Ok, maybe I would but hey, I wouldn't mind if I got some action from the two of you also." I was teasing now, I didn't actually want a threesome with Paul and Sam…really, I didn't.

"Oh really," Sam smiled and kissed my neck, "Well tuff, woman, cause you're mine and no-one else is going to have you."

"Damn" I giggled as he licked my neck in a long, wet stroke. "Eww!"

"Don't 'eww' me, I'm allowed to do it and you know you like it really" he chuckled.

"You're right…do it again." I yelled dramatically, he did it again, this time with more saliva.

"Ewww…that definitely deserved a 'ewww', before you say anything." I wiped my neck on his and his face crinkled, making me giggle.

"Nice." he said sarcastically. He kissed me again, but after a few seconds I pulled away.

"Hey, can I get a cat or will it try to eat me?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would a cat try to eat you?"

"Cause I'm a werewolf, duh!"

"Don't be stupid, you're still human, you know." he shook his head, "Do you want a cat?"

"Hell no, I'm a dog person." I smirked, "It was just the principle of the matter."

He laughed at me, the deep, rumbling laugh that make me shiver every time. "You are so random. I love it." he kissed me again.

"Hmm, I'm going to get changed before we go out tonight." I said, tapping his shoulder so that he would get up.

"Ok, I'm coming with." he said, following me up the stairs and to my bedroom, plonking himself down on my bed, arms behind his head as he watched me move around.

I grabbed my white summer dress, cause its easy to slip off so that I can phase. I took my current outfit of jeans and a shirt off and slipped my bra off also.

Sam groaned, "Baby, hurry and get dressed before I hold us up."

I giggled and pulled the dress on, it was a halter so I tied it tight behind my neck to make sure my boobs wouldn't fall out. I slipped on some flip flops with it. They were clothes that were easy to get in and out of.

I did a little twirl, "How is this?"

"Gorgeous, baby, as always." Sam smiled. I strutted over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam leant over and kissed my back that was left bare from the dress. He trailed kisses up my back, sitting up on his knees behind me when he reached my neck. I tilted my head to the side as he licked and nibbled and sucked on my neck. I couldn't help but moan when his teeth scraped my skin, he gets turned on when I offer my neck to him as in wolf language it represents submission. He probably wouldn't like submission if he were a normal human but the wolf in him howls at it, especially when it comes from me.

"Sam" I breathed as he sucked on the spot just below my ear. I felt him smile against my skin and them flick his tongue out.

"Yes, Bella." he chuckled.

"More." I gasped as he bit down hard on my neck, I felt his teeth sink slightly into my skin, probably enough to leave dark red indents but not enough to draw blood. I moaned and tilted my head even more.

His hands moved to my hips, pulling me back a little and squeezing tightly, they moved slowly up my sides to cup the weight of my breasts. He caressed them lightly, I could barely feel his touch on my body but it was enough to make me crazy. I pushed further into his hands and he groaned in my ear.

He brushed his thumbs over my nipples and even through the material it sent a shockwave of pleasure down my spine. My head shot up with a moan, only to catch sight of the clock and realised that we were a little late.

"Oh, Sam, we need to stop and leave." I whined. He bit me again before resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Come on then" he said wistfully.

We got up and headed downstairs, I checked my neck in the mirror to find two deep red bite marks that were so visible anyone would see them from miles away. Sam looked at them, smiled widely at the signs of possession and said 'Oops'.

"Don't you 'oops' me, you totally did it on purpose. Now everyone is going to know why we are late." I pouted.

He laughed at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside. We walked and talked, swinging our intertwined hands between us. We laughed softly into the night, listening to the late risers of the animal kingdom chirping and scuffling through the brush. I loved it here, all the nature is amazing.

We walked slowly over the sand, towards the crackling flames of the bonfire and the dark figures around it. We reached the area and everyone looked up at us, and the first thing they notice…go on, guess, just guess.

My freaking love-chomps, I cant call them love-bites cause I nearly lost a chuck of my skin…even if I did enjoy it.

"Wow, nice lil mark there, Bella." Jake chuckled as everyone else laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut it you! Its Sam's fault." I pouted and Sam smirked and nipped my neck again, I gigged and kissed his lips.

"Jeez" Paul said. I looked to dad who was smiling.

"Come on, lets get started." Dad smiled greatly, excited for the night ahead.

We all sat around the campfire. Most of the guys were piled on the log, Leah sat in Rye's lap on the sand and I did the same with Sam. Dad and Billy were sitting almost at the head of the group, an aura of power surrounding them. It was awesome.

I kept stealing looks towards Collin and Brady. They were sitting next to each other, knees touching. But there wasn't a lot of proof of anything. Little, cute smiles now and then but nothing solid. I decided I would have to try and catch them out before I could question them…what? I needed to know.

The campfire crackled and sparked, the smell of cooked meat filled the air as we cooked burgers and sausages and steaks. Munching on them as we went along.

We were all chatting and laughing, it was really nice to spend this time with dad and Billy as well, I haven't really spent enough time with them in a while, with me and Sam and the gang, dad being with Sue — who was sitting next to him at this moment — and Billy just being around.

"— And then she just slapped Bella around the face." Paul said. The gang had decided to inform dad, Billy and Sue about Keira, laughing as they did. At least the elders looked a bit shocked.

"She slapped you" Sue gasped.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, she's really annoying." I mumbled, biting into some meat.

"But the best part was when Bella smiled at her and Keira was all like 'you have nothing to be smiling about' and Bella goes 'yeah I do' and walks straight up to Sam and frenched his brains outs in front of everyone." Kim said excitedly. I giggled and Sam chuckled in my ear.

"Frenched?" dad frowned, I had to stifle my laughter but some of the others didn't bother.

"Um…kissed." Kim smiled.

"Oh." Dad cleared his throat and everyone burst out laughing, even Sue was laughing at him.

"Well, I'm glad you did that. She needs to know where she stands." Sue winked at me.

"I know, right." I giggled and gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips, and to my embarrassment everyone 'Awwwed'. "Shuddup!" I pouted as they laughed at me.

"Ok, everyone, I think its time now." Leah mumbled.

Kim and I squealed at the same time, looked at each other and laughed and then turned back to Leah and Rye.

"Um, about time for what?" Rye asked, frowning.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Leah hedged. I bounced my knee with impatience until Sam spanned his large hand against it to keep it still.

"What's wrong?" Rylan asked, frowned properly now, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing wrong, honey. I promise." Leah sighed.

"Ok, just tell me then, you're making me nervous."

Leah looked at me and I smiled and nodded, encouraging her to spit it out. She took a deep breath.

"We're werewolves." she rushed, then sucked in another deep breath.

Rylan blinked at her, "Huh?"

"We are werewolves." she repeated, sighing, I could see she was setting herself up for the worst.

Rye blinked again, searched her face with his eyes and then nodded solemnly, "Cool."

Her mouth dropped, I almost cringed, I'm surprised she didn't dislocate her jaw. "What." she gasped.

"I said cool." Rye said slowly. We all watched on, smiling on our faces.

"You're not normal are you?" Leah said, we all tried to stifle our chuckles at her shocked face.

"Nope, you should know that by now, sweetie." Rye kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"And you just believe me?"

"Yeah, I saw the look on your face. I know you're not yanking my chain."

"There's something else." Leah scratched her cheek, then cleared her throat gently. Rylan waited for her to tell him. "You're my soul mate."

He laughed, and her face dropped like a sack of flour. "I knew that already, silly Leah." he chuckled.

Damn it, I'm so proud of that boy its unbelievable. He is amazing.

"Yeah well, I mean you are actually my soul mate — you're my Imprint."

"Is that what you call it? Cool, hey at least I get to be with you forever now." we all smiled at this comment, they were so darn perfect for each other.

Tears welled in Leah's eyes and I bit my lip to keep my 'aww' in, I doubted that she would appreciate it. I leant back against Sam and lifted my hand to bury it in his hair.

"So this means that I can move down here without it being weird, right?" Rylan asked, smiling.

I squealed really loudly and started bouncing up and down, clapping my hands. The others laughed at me and Leah kissed Rylan fiercely.

"Bella, stop!" Sam yelled, and grabbed my hips hard. Everyone turned to us as I gently sat back down in his lap.

"Oooops." I smiled innocently and they all laughed at me again.

"So, Bells, you're Sam's imprint, I take it." Rye said.

"Yeah, and he's mine." I said.

Rye's face dropped, "What."

I frowned at him, "I'm a werewolf."

"Holy shit…how long have you known?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"A week after I got here, at my Imprint campfire thingamabob."

"Dude, show me." he said, I giggled and stood up.

"Ok, Dad, Billy turn around." I said, they did.

"What about the others." Dad said.

"Ah, nothing they haven't seen before." I replied.

"Sue's seen you naked?" he asked, his voice sounded shocked.

I laughed at him, "No stupid, but she knows what everything does and she is a woman too." Sue laughed and Dad groaned and shook his head.

I stripped quickly and phased even quicker, cause I knew Sam was about to say something about me being naked in front of other people.

"Holy shit!" Rylan yelled as he took in my huge white wolf-form.

"Aww, so stunning." Sue smiled as dad and Billy turned back around. Dad was smiling proudly as was Billy. I sat down and Sam ran his hand through the thick fur on my back.

"Oh lordy. I didn't think you'd be that big or that white…or that big." he looked shocked.

I walked over to him slowly, he didn't shrink back or flinch which was a good sign. I licked his face, a long sweep of my tongue. He didn't move for a minute, completely unblinking.

"Ew" was all he said, wiping a hand down his face. The others laughed at him. He reached his hand out tentatively, I nuzzled it and that's when he felt it was safe to stroke me. He dug his fingers into my fur and smiled.

"Wow…so soft." he mumbled as he stoked me even more, all over my neck and shoulders. I licked his neck and face, just like I dog would but I couldn't help it.

"Ok ok, lets stop stroking my girl, I want her back." Sam whined.

I stopped and looked at him, seeing the signs of frustration and annoyance. I sighed and rubbed my muzzle once more against Rye's cheek and then butted my head against Leah's making her giggle before trudging over to Sam and looking at him. He frowned and I licked his face.

"Oh, yeah." he said before standing up and stripping.

"Jeez, Sam, give a guy some warning, yeah." Rye yelled.

"Sorry." Naked Sam said, just before he phased into a big black wolf.

"Dude, so cool. Black and white." Rylan smiled, nodding his head.

_Come on, I wanna play_.I ran away from Sam and towards the sea, my paws hitting the swash of the waves, getting my fur wet.

_I'm gunna get you, baby. I cant wait to sink my teeth into you._

I laughed in my head, _nice imagery there, didn't you already do that?"_

He was running after me now, so close his canines nipped at my hocks. I pushed my legs faster, going deeper into the water but he leaped onto my back, bringing me down. I turned my head, grabbed his front leg in between my canines and pulled him with me. We fell into the crashing waves, and rolled over each other, fighting for top position.

_You won't last long Pup. _I teased.

_Who are you calling Pup…Pup. _His reply was accompanied by chuckles.

_You, that's who!_ I giggled as bit his flank, twisting my large frame under his to escape.

I jumped up and ran from him again, I saw the others watching and laughing as Sam scrabbled up and chased after me, his paws slipping in the sand, black fur blowing back in the wind.

I looked back at him and chucked in my head. _Try and keep up! If you catch me we can phase back._

_Hmm, watch out for me. I'm coming._

_Already…wow, I am good. _I giggled at my own lame joke.

_You're right, it was lame._ Sam thought but I could hear his entrancing laughter.

_Shut it you._ I pushed myself faster, running circles around the group, Sam followed me, switching directions every now and then.

I stopped in the space Sam and I had been sitting and he was opposite me, next to Rye and Leah on the other side of the fire. The flames spat sparks between us and danced bright orange in the ebony pools of his eyes.

_Very poetic_. Sam gave a wolfy chuckle. Then vaulted, yeah you heard me, vaulted over the fire. I was so nervous about him getting set alight that I forgot to move and he landed right on top of me.

Sinking his teeth into my exposed neck and lying down. I sighed in defeat and kicked my leg up to hit him in the stomach.

He rolled off of me and phased, still laughing from the high and pulled his clothes on. I waited a while to cool down before phasing myself.

I turned my back on the others and pulled my dress back up and tying it behind my neck. I plonked down in Sam's lap and pushed him down into the sand. Lying above him I planted a kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and when he groaned in frustration I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Woo, Bella's in control in that relationship. You go girl." everyone laughed at Sue's comment and I made myself more comfortable, lying on top of Sam, my cheek resting on my arms and my stomach against his.

We spent the next few hours telling stories and listening to some. It was great, just as amazing as the first time. Rylan was in awe the entire time, listening with his mouth hanging open. It was funny to watch. Leah was playing with his hair as his fingers tapped a pattern on her hip idly.

At about midnight Sue was yawning and dad pulled her up. Wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head.

"When are you coming home tonight, Bells?" he asked. Hmm how to answer this question. I looked at Sam and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Erm…well…I'm going to stay at Sam's tonight." I smiled innocently.

Dad narrowed his eyes and then sighed, "Ok, be _careful" _I have a feeling he was talking about something I wish he wouldn't be talking about.

"We will." I said, looking away from him as Sue laughed quietly.

"Yes, I get the bed to myself tonight." Rylan smirked, he would be sleeping with me in my bed for a while…apparently he was transferring down next week or something. I dunno, he's sorting it out with his parents, who happen to have truck loads of money and are willing to buy him a place of his own.

I looked between Leah and Rye. "You better be on your own otherwise I'm going to murder you so hard!"

"'Murder me so hard', you're an idiot." he shook his head at me and I stuck my tongue out.

Sam jumped up, pulling my with him. "We'll be going now." He said.

"Use protection!" Jake called, I glared at him.

"Shut up…we are going to…make cakes." I said, frowning. Sam looked at me and laughed.

"Well…its definitely gunna be sweet." He mumbled, making the others laugh.

"You suck." I pouted.

"Isn't that what you'll be doing in about fifteen minutes?" Paul asked nonchalantly. I gaped at him.

"Ok, ok, shut it now. My poor ears…my daughter…urgh!" Dad shook his head and pulled Sue away with him.

"Bye daddy, bye Sue." I called.

"Bye, honey!" they yelled back in unison.

I pulled my hand from Sam's and ran to Jake, straddling his lap and burying my head in the crook of his neck. I felt as if I had been neglecting him since Sam came along. I didn't like the feeling.

"Hey honey, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, babe. Don't worry about me, enjoy yourself, ok." he said, he knew me all too well.

"Okie's, we need to spend some time together, just us."

"We will, you just need to get over the hype of Imprinting first. In a few weeks everything will be normal between us. Hell, its nice to see you two happy." he smiled.

"But I miss you." I pouted, he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know babe, but there's nothing to miss. I'm with you everyday. Silly girl." he ran his hand through my wet hair and smiled. "It was nice to watch you out there."

I sighed and hugged him before getting off of his lap. "It was fun. We will do it sometime. Goodnight."

"Night." he smiled and patted my leg.

I wandered over to Sam who was watching me with a little sad smile. I skipped over to him and grabbed his hand. "See ya, guys."

"Bye, have fun!" they called in unison.

I giggled as Sam waved goodbye and we moseyed off towards the road. He put his arm around my shoulder and I stuck my hand in his back pocket. I could feel his anxiety about what was to happen when we got to his. He didn't need to feel nervous, I would be happy no matter what.

"Do you feel that I'm taking you away from Jake?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him and blinked, "No!" I pinched his butt, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, its just that you where saying that the Imprinting was effected you're relationship with him."

"Well it is but that isn't you. I'm not spending enough time with him. I'm not balancing it right. But I will, I just need to get used to being with you permanently." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Now come on, I'm waiting for you to rock my world." I teased, bumping his hip with mine.

"Oh, baby didn't I already do that?" he chuckled.

"You tell me." I squeezed his rear again and he bent his head to bite my ear.

We walked for a little while longer until we got to his house. The sexual tension was on a high, heat sizzled between us and we kept stealing looks at each other. I was near bursting point with lust for him as well as love at this moment.

The door was barely closed behind us before I was shoved up against the wall and Sam's lips connected with my own. Melding together, his tongue pushed passed and delved deep into my mouth.

For the next few minutes the air around us was full with moans and groans of pleasure as our hands roamed. Sam quickly locked the front door and turned back to kiss me again. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, his hands moving automatically to my ass to hold me up. We walked up upstairs, I shifted slightly to align my centre with the large bulge in his shorts, both groaning at the friction.

He walked us into his bedroom, leaving the door open, he threw me on the bed and followed me eagerly.

"Mmm, baby, I cant wait for long. I cant do slow now…later…later we can do slow, I need you now." He said between kisses. I nodded vehemently.

"Later." I moaned, I needed him too much now.

He crawled backwards off the bed and pulled my ankles so I slid to the edge. He untied my dress, yanked it down my body and threw it towards the door. I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them off, his erection sprung up and almost poked me in the eye but I managed to pull back at the last second.

I reached out to take him in my hand but he smack me away with a flick of his fingers and pulled my hips so that I was perched on the edge of the bed. He bent his head and fastened his mouth on my breast, twirling hid tongue around my puckered nipple. I moaned and tried to reach for him again but he stopped me short with a narrowed look.

"Baby, I wont last long if you touch me." he mumbled against my skin before taking my nipple between his teeth and tugging slightly. I cried out and he smiled, sucking strongly before biting down gently.

My legs quivered and the apex between my thighs ached and throbbed for his touch. I thrust my hips off of the bed and he chuckled to which I growled threateningly. He paid no notice and switch his moth to my other breast. Tugging, teasing and sucking just the same. I was whimpering and moan inaudible words by the time started to kiss wetly over my ribs and down my stomach.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, my legs either side of his chest. I pushed my hips out to rub myself against his chest, I need some relief. My core connected with his chest, the pressure was great, as he pulled my hips back a bit I saw that I had left a wet spot on his skin. He looked down at himself and his eyes darkened with lust and a low growl rumbled from his chest. He let go of my hip to wipe the spot with his fingers and then brought his fingers to his mouth, licking away any trace of my lust.

He pushed my hips back a little more and spread my thighs wide, so that I could feel the stretch of my muscles. He looked down at my dripping slit and moaned, he bent his head and took a long, slow stroke with his tongue.

"Fuck, do you know what this does to me, baby. Seeing you so wet for me." he growled again sending vibrations through my sensitive skin and making me cry out.

He swirled his tongue around my clit and gave it a flick that made me arch my back. All the while he was looking up at me with smouldering eyes, watching my face and the thrust of my breasts into the air with each arch of my back.

I couldn't help but circle my hips into him, wanting more of him and his mind-blowing tongue. He smirked up at me and held my hips tighter so that I couldn't move as he delivered swipe after swipe to my folds, diving deeper to press the tip of his tongue to my throbbing bud. At the same time he thrust two fingers inside of me.

The intrusion and the feel of being stretched sent me off into shattering orgasm. I yelled out his name as my body bowed off the bed, he held me against his mouth still, wringing out any lingering aftershocks of my release and swirling his tongue around my pulsing folds.

I collapsed onto the bed as he chuckled triumphantly and moved above me, sliding his arm under my hips and dragging me further up the bed. I was still catching my breath when he turned me to lay on my stomach.

"I want you like this." he breathed against my neck.

He trailed wet kissed down my spine, he hands running up and down my sides. He shifted his body down mine, nipping my hips and biting down on my left cheek. I yelped in surprise and he eased the sting with a wet lick.

He shifted up onto his knees, spanning his large hands on my hips and pulling my knees up. My ass up in the air and my lower body pressed against the bed, my head resting on my arms.

He pushed his length between my legs, sliding back and forth, spreading my moisture over him. I tilted my head down so I could see under myself and watch his cock glide between my nether lips. I moaned at the scene and he took that as a sign that I was ready.

He quickly reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a silver packet. Faster then ever, he tore the plastic and rolled the condom on, throwing the open packet onto the floor.

He pulled his hips back, letting his erection settle into place before he sheathed himself balls deep inside me with a long, hard thrust.

"Fuck." we both gasped, groaning at the feel of him inside of me. The feel of us becoming one as we joined ourselves together.

He growled low in his throat. "So…tight" he gritted, I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

He pulled back so that only the head of his length was inside of me and then pushed forward fast. My walls quivered and pulsed around him. He settled into a fast, hard pace. He thrust forward and brought my hips back at the same time, allowing him to go real deep.

I watched his cock thrust in and out of me and his balls smack my sensitive bud. Each time he pulled out I'd get a glimpse of his hardness covered in my juices and couldn't stop my groans.

The room was filled with the smacking sound of flesh-on-flesh and the deep, reverberating groans and moans. He said my name over and over again as I said many words, most of them beginning with _F_ and ending with _me._

He stopped suddenly and I whimpered loudly, moving my hips back to try and keep up the movement. He grabbed my hips tightly, not letting me move at all. He twisted my body so that I fell on my back, holding one of my ankles and pulling it up, ducking his head underneath it so that we were now facing each other.

"I want to see you when we come." he groaned.

I lifted my hips and circled them, our pelvises grinding together. He gave a jerky thrust and fell forward, bracing himself on his hands either side of my face. He brought his knees up to that he could piston into me.

It wasn't long before I felt that telltale coiling feeling deep down inside of me and I was lifting me hips with every thrust he gave. His groans we're getting louder as were my whimpers and breathy moans so I knew he was close.

"Yes, baby. Ah, gods, I'm gunna come." he rested his forehead against the bed right next to my ear. The sound of his harsh breathing send my pulse into overdrive.

"Mmm, I'm so…close." I bit out as he plunged deep.

"Come…with me, baby." he grunted erotically, he lifted his forehead and I saw the light sheen of perspiration and the tightness of his jaw. He looked into my eyes and flashed me a loving smile.

I was so close that it was a fight keeping myself from releasing before he did, I wanted our first time to be together, no matter how soppy that sounded.

Three more hard thrusts and he was shifted to the right a little and I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed out his name as my climax rocketed through me, bringing on his own release. He growled loudly and bit down hard on my shoulder as my body wrung every last drop from his.

"Ah, that's it baby, milk me dry." he breathed, his words caused more aftershocks to squeeze him. He carried on with small, jerky thrusts until he knew there was nothing left and then collapsed onto me.

"Oofta" I gasped under his weight and he immediately rolled off to the side, taking me with him. Our bodies still joined.

"Sorry." his breath was harsh, his chest going up and down at a fast pace. I sucked in some air and smiled, placing a kiss on his chest. "I don't want to move, but…" he trailed off and I knew what he needed to do.

I lifted my leg, letting him slide out of me, causing us both to suck in a sharp breath. He jumped off the bed quickly and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself. He was back in a flash with a damp washcloth and gently wiped the sweat from my body with small circular strokes.

He joined me again, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me into his side. His fingertips traced circles onto my thigh and the other hand was buried in my hair, which was a little damp from sweat.

"That was…there are no words" I giggled. He nuzzled the top of my head.

"Amazing, magnificence, incredible, wonderful…I could go on and on." he said, chuckling in my ear, "A little rushed though, but I promise, in…" he checked the clock on his bedside cabinet, "five minutes, I'll be ready for round two and it will be long, slow and just as perfect."

I sighed happily into his skin, "Five minutes, aye."

It was more like three and a half. He was true to his word, we made love properly, face-to-face arms wrapped around each others bodies. We looked into the others eyes the entire time, our faces so close that our noses were touching. We rocked together only near the end did it become gentle thrusts. Our release was just as strong, maybe stronger than before.

That started our chain of christening every room in the house. Making at it like the animals we are in every way and place possible. The bathroom, the spare bedroom, the hallway, the stairs, the kitchen — against the fridge and up on the counter — and also there was the dinning room table.

Finally at 4.13am did we collapse in an exhausted heap on the living room floor. Buck naked and in bliss, I curled up to his side and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

We were awoken early by a slamming sound, followed swiftly by the loud chatter of the guys. Sam just had time to grab the blanket from the back of the couch and throw it over us before they came barrelling into the living room. The came to a swift halt when they saw us on the floor.

"Oh…erm, well we didn't expect this." Kim giggled, I glared at her and she shut up.

"This is not your house, cant you knock!" I growled and Sam mimicked me

"We're just not used to anything good happening around here, so we…forget." Jake smirked.

"Smells like you had a good time last night." Paul chuckled and the other wolves stifled their laughter.

"Smells?" I frowned.

"Yeah." Paul said, inhaling deeply through his nose and shuddering. I smelt the air and was surprised to find that it still held the telltale aroma of sex.

"How did you get in here anyways…Sam locked the door last night." I glared.

"We used the spare key." Embry shrugged.

"The _spare _key." I said slowly.

"Yeah, the one under the mat." Quil bit his lips to keep from smiling.

I turned slowly to face a sheepish Sam, he shrugged gently, "I forgot"

"How could you forget about the spare key?"

"Well," he said, dragging out the word, "Its not like I used it."

I blinked at him and fell back to the floor, flung one arm over my eyes and the other I pointed towards the door. "Get out." I cried. The guys hurried out and I got up and wrapped the blanket around my body.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "Figure it out yourself, Mr Forgetful." I giggled as I made my way up to the shower. Ignoring his cries of how unfair it was and that he was going to make me pay.

I definitely couldn't wait for that.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it...it was my first propa lemon so... review review review!!! :)**

**P.S - Feel free to PM me with any questions you have! I love to hear from you guys.  
**


	15. Why does it always happen to me?

A week after Rylan's imprint thingy, he had moved down here and transferred into La Push High. They let him in straight away, all he did was turn up one day and 'boom' they let him in. Their rep on the line, Rylan's a crazy one at school. Only seven more weeks until graduation and I was a free women…sort of.

The last week was one of the best in my life. Spending my days hanging with the guys, just enjoying life and the nights were sinfully delicious with my Sam. I've slept at his almost every night this week, but it was great. Falling asleep and waking up in his arms was amazing. I was so happy right now I could burst into song…but I really didn't want to become some sort of high school musical rip-off.

It was a Friday afternoon and I was alone and in wolf form, walking around the forest. One white paw in front of the other, nose to the ground sniffing out all the different scents that nature had to offer. Some of them not as fresh as the others, that's for sure.

I had left my clothes near the outskirts of the forest, I know where they are so I'm ok. I carried on through the brush, it was getting a lot thicker now. I let my tongue loll out as I jumped over a fallen log.

Bounding from rock to rock and feeling the leaves crunch beneath my paws was amazing. Nature really is a wonderful thing. The different shapes and sizes, the natural inclines and declines. And the colours…oh the colours. My enhanced sight makes everything seem more beautiful. The brilliant green of the moss, the browns of the bark on the trees and logs. The sparkling spring green leaves and the glittering greys of the boulders. It was all beautiful.

I heard a scuffling sound and looked to my right to see a rabbit feasting on a tuft of grass. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten today. I felt a bit put off that it growled once I saw the rabbit but reminded myself that it was normal for me in wolf form to want to hunt live animals. The guys do it all the time.

I stepped forward cautiously, knowing that in one bound I could have my teeth deep into its neck…the mental image made me grimace and I backed out of eating thumper, he's way to cute.

Instead I decided to go swimming, running through a clearing until I got to the lake halfway into forks, I just jumped in. My fur hung down heavily as I doggy paddled around and dived. Yipping all the time. I wished Sam didn't have to work today, this is so boring alone.

After half an hour of forced stay in the water I decided to go back to find my clothes. I ran back through the forest to the point in La Push that I had stripped at. I put my nose low to the ground and sniffed for my clothes. I could smell my scent but when I got to the place I had left my stuff there was just an empty patch of ground. I frowned as best I could in wolf form and licked at the ground…I know its gross but it helps me know that it was the place I put my clothes but that they weren't here anymore.

I sniffed around frantically, searching for my clothes but I got nothing sighing, there was only on thing to do.

I phased, buck-freakin'-naked with no way but to walk home. Ah…Sam's not gunna be happy.

I looked around and tiptoed out of the brush and into the open, noticing a second too late the police car with two officers standing beside it to my right. I whirled around as was about to jump back into the forest when they spotted me.

"Stop right there, Miss." a gruff voice called. I froze and turned slowly with a defeated sigh.

"Um…yeah." I said, noticing that they both did a slow up and down glance of my body. Checking for hidden weapons, maybe.

"You're naked." Said the taller one, he was the older one, mid-thirties maybe. Lines around his eyes and mouth, rich copper skin and tight curly brown hair to his chin. The other was much younger…freshly qualified maybe. His green eyes shone with amusement and he flicked his handcuffs that hung from his belt.

"Nah…you don't say." came out of my mouth before I could stop it. The older officers eyes darkened a little.

"Watch you're attitude, young lady." he scolded, I rolled my eyes and sighed. He walked over to me, letting his eyes roam my body again. I felt a bit dirty, I mean, he could have a daughter around my age…what would that make him. A horny middle aged man that needs an ego boost from a seventeen year old…that's what.

"Sorry officer." I cast my eyes down and made my voice sound innocent. Hoping he would take mercy on me and let me go but my submissiveness just made the freak smile. He's obviously one of those bad corrupted cops you see in the movies.

"We're gunna have to take you down the station, Miss." he spoke. I frowned at looked up sharply. Indecent exposure was a fine, not a trip to the station.

"Cant you just give me the fine and let me get on my way. This is not exactly my fault you know." I narrowed my eyes on him.

The other guy came forward, pulling his handcuffs from his belt. Why the fuck would he need those, I'm freaking naked, not a mass murderer.

"Oh, and whose fault is it?" the older guy said, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"I dunno, someone stole my clothes." I huffed, and tapped my foot on the ground.

"Why weren't you in your clothes?" erm…how to answer this one.

"Um, I have a naked-in-the-woods fetish. I'm not hurting anyone. I just wanna be free in my own skin." ok, maybe that wasn't the best excuse but hey, you try and think one up on the spot.

They both raised their eyebrows at me. The older guy writing it down on his pad. I thought about what would happen to them when if they bring me in the station. Their grubby hands on my skin as they cart me in. Dad and Sam were both working today…that's going to be interesting.

"What's your name girl?" he said in a gruff voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's your's?" I challenged.

"Officer Long." he said, for some reason I had the feeling of being at a really cheap porn shoot…Officer Long, jeez.

"Is that what your wife calls you?" I smart-assed him cause I was bored and wanted to see Sam and Daddy.

"No." he stated looking me in the eye.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a wife." he sighed.

"You gay?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"No" he huffed.

"You sure?"I stifled my giggle as his eyes flashed with annoyance and the other one bit his smiling lip. Officer Long made a show of looking at me with hooded eyes and then adjusting his package. I made a disgusted sound, "Why does that always happen to me?" I thought aloud.

"Hey I cant help that having a naked woman in front of me turns me on." he said nonchalantly. "What about you Isaac?" he turned slightly, addressing the other guy, who looked at me like a piece of meat.

"Oh yeah." he said, his voice higher then I thought it would be.

I grimaced at both of them, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Is that a threat? Cuff her Isaac." Officer Long commanded. I sighed as Isaac took his time cuffing my hands _behind_ my back. The little fucker did that so I couldn't hide any part of my body, and now my breasts were also thrust out more with the position of my shoulders.

I growled at them, "Can you cover me with a coat please?" I asked nicely, they laughed.

"Sorry honey. No can do, haven't got a stitch with us, you wanted to be naked so now you can stay naked. Lets see what the boys at the station have to say about this." Long smirked, shoving me in the back of the cruiser.

"Your funeral." I muttered.

"That's the second time you've threatened me. You're just getting yourself into more trouble and with that comes more punishment." he grinned sickly and started the car.

"I wasn't threatening you. I was stating the truth." I spat, angry now, I hated feeling dirty like this and was looking forward to seeing Sam punch the dude.

"And who is it that is going to kill me?" he asked, laughing as if I was joking.

"Two people you know." I shrugged.

"That helps." he said sarcastically, "What's your name?"

"Not telling." I pouted.

"Ok, lets start with a easier question. Why do you think these people are going to kill me?"

"What is this? An interrogation? They are gunna hurt you cause you've been perving on me and they don't like that." I slammed my back into the seat and huffed again.

"How was I 'perving' on you?"

"Erm…hello, you grabbed your cocktail sausage as you looked at me with I'm-a-freakin-pheodo eyes."

He pulled up outside the station and yanked me harshly out of the car. "I did not do that. Do you understand?"

I stood on my tiptoes, and glared at him, "You don't scare me. I have a lot more power than you do. I hope you like afternoon TV cause you're about to lose your job."

"Yeah, yeah." he pulled me by the arm as I pouted.

In the station there was a dirty bum sitting on the plastic chairs, sitting something that was steaming out of a polystyrene cup. He took one look at me and dropped the cup, it hit the floor and sloshed boiling coffee everywhere. He gave me a toothless smile and winked dramatically.

Sam and Daddy where sitting behind the counter with a few other officers, eating donuts…whoever said associating donuts with police officers was stereotypical and stupid, I have the proof right here. I took a nice look at my baby all happy and laughing to remember when he was mad and grinding his jaw. He just lifted a donut to his mouth when Officer Long innocence our presence.

"Look what I got here, guys." he half yelled.

They all looked round. Sam's eyes fell on me and he dropped the donut. I pouted and made myself look mistreated as he gaped at me. Dad wasn't any better but I saw the anger build in his eyes and I knew it wasn't at me but at the hand that was gripping my arm and the parade of my body.

"Get your hands off of her." Sam's voice was dead. So stern that even I shivered with fear for the guy.

"Sam?" Officer Long frowned, not letting go.

"NOW!" Sam yelled. The guy dropped my arm like a hot potato. My bottom lip quivered and I cleared my throat.

"Sam." I cried. I had been ogled at and perved on and now I'm getting my own back. Sam saw the distress on my face.

"UNCUFF HER NOW!" he roared. Officer Long looked at dad who glared him to death and uncuffed me and Sam ran over and covered me with a coat.

"Baby." I whined, resting my head on his chest. He pulled me to him and stroked my hair.

"Its ok, baby, I'm here now." he said.

Dad walked up to Long, "What happened?" he asked.

"She was walking naked by the woods and then threatened me twice." he said.

"Daddy!" I sobbed, acting the traumatised victim. Dad looked over at me and then back to Long, glaring viciously.

"Baby girl, tell me what happened." he said.

"I was walking in the woods, and someone stole my clothes." I widened my eyes subtly at this point so they would both know why I was naked. "And then these guys caught me and they were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. They told me I had to come here but I knew that wasn't necessary. Then he said I had an attitude and made a crude comment and made the other handcuff me. They wouldn't give me a coat and they laughed." I pouted, sniffing more.

Dads eyes darkened, he turned to Long and Isaac, "In my office. Both of you _now!" _he didn't yell but the calm of his voice was worse than that. The scolded officers walked to dads office and closed the door behind them.

"Sam take her home and take the rest of the day off. I've got something to do. Are you ok honey?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I am now." I smiled a little.

"We will talk later." Dad grumbled and walked into his office. I grimaced and turned back to Sam, his face showed his anger. I guess I really shouldn't have been caught out like that but hey, its not my fault my clothes were stolen.

"See you later, guys." he said to the other open-mouthed officers. They all nodded at him and said their goodbyes. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Bye gorgeous." The bum called as we passed him. Sam growled at him and he shrunk back into the seat.

Being pushed into the Challenger wasn't a fun activity. The door was slammed behind me and slammed again when he closed his door. He started the engine in silence and was driving in silence for about a minute until the anger got the best of him.

"How could you be so stupid?" he asked, his voice was angry but it held a gentle tone as well. I knew he couldn't be really angry with me, it was more anger in general, with the officers too.

"I didn't do anything wrong. My clothes were stolen, and I hide them quite well. And those officers were disgusting. I thought officers of the law were suppose to be law-_abiding_, that oldie was checking out an underage girl. Hell, even you're breaking the law." I huffed.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "You don't seem to be complaining. And its different for us anyways. I'll talk to him about his behaviour with you, trust me I will. Just be more careful next time." he sighed.

"Its not like I was parading around. Anyways I don't care if you talk to him about the way he was with me but what if it had been someone younger and more venerable then me." I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sure he meant no harm. Come on, lets go see the others for a few hours." he said, parking in front of Jakes house, where everyone was.

"You go in there, I'm going to grab some clothes." I said and hopped out of the car before he could say anything.

I ran indoors and upstairs and jumped in the shower quickly, scrubbing myself of the weird dirty feeling, and the dirt from my feet and legs. I also washed my hair through, I had a few twigs and it was covered in lake water.

When I jumped out I dried myself quickly, stuck my hair up in a ponytail and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I skipped down the stairs and ran over to Jakes.

The pack was all in the living room as I went in. Sam was sitting in an angry silence in the armchair and the others were around him. I sighed and went to sit next to Jake. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"What's up with the boss man?" he chuckled.

"He's angry at me." I pouted.

"Damn right, I'm angry. You could have exposed us." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" Rye asked.

"I got arrested." I said. They all gaped at me, "Well, I wasn't properly arrested. Just cuffed and escorted to the station." I sighed.

"Oh my god." Leah burst out laughing.

"Its not funny. She hasn't told you everything yet." Sam huffed.

"For Christ's sake. I was naked, ok. I had just come from running and my clothes were gone."

Everyone burst out laughing. They'd look up at me every now and then only to burst out into more belly rolling laughs. Leah was leaning her head on Rylan's shoulder and they snickered together.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I sighed, and stretched my feet out.

They continued laughing for ages until Sam finally got bored of it and started lecturing me on my extra curricular activities. Which, quite frankly, got on my nerves. I wouldn't have gone out if I wasn't so freakin' bored.

"You should have gone with someone." he said for the millionth time.

"THERE WAS NO ONE TO GO WITH!" I yelled and everyone shut up. "Jeez, everyone was doing there own thing, ok." I sighed and Sam's expression turned guilty.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just don't want that to happen again. What if your father and I hadn't been there? That could have gone on you're record." he sighed and walked over to me, slid his hand under my knees and my back, picked my up and brought me over to the armchair, where he plonked down with me atop him.

"Well, I'm sorry but seriously, you cant blame me. Someone _stole_ my clothes." I huffed.

He kissed me, "I know, sweetie. I don't mean to blame you." he said. He kissed me again, sliding his tongue between my lips and pulling me closer to him.

"Guys, I have a confession to make."

We all looked up at Paul. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and looking extremely guilty. Sam narrowed his eyes and sat me on the arm of the chair.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Paul shuffled a little, "Well…this is all my fault."

Sam leant forward in his chair as I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Um…I followed Bells earlier and stole her clothes. And then I informed the police that there was criminal activity taking place in that spot." he rushed. My mouth fell to the floor.

In a swift motion, Sam rose from his seat and lunged at Paul, punching him right around the face. "Sam!" I yelled and leaped forward, pulling him away.

"Sam that's out of order." I said, shaking my head. I pushed him back into the armchair and pulled Paul up.

"Are you ok?" I asked nicely, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good." he smiled softly and Sam growled wildly.

"That's good." I cooed, stoking his cheek again. The just as quickly as Sam, I pulled my fist back and sprung it forward again. Slamming it into his jaw.

"Owwww!" he whine.

I blinked at him and then went and hopped into Sam's lap. Wiggling in comfortably and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good going baby." he praised, kissing me on the cheek.

"Aww, Bells, you know I'm sorry. It was just for a laugh." Paul whined.

"Yeah well, I got perved on by the police and I didn't like it. Why does it always happen to me?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Because you're hot." Leah and Kim said at the same time. We all giggled.

"Why, thank you." I said dramatically. "We need to have a girl-only sleepover soon. Discuss our men and so on, so forth. We really need to execute our get-Kim-laid plan." I said.

"Yeah that's true. When do you wanna do it?" Leah said.

"Erm…around graduation? Sammy's birthday is soon so I need to get stuff down for that. I expect you all to be at his house at eleven o'clock. Not before, not after." I stared them all done.

"Sam's birthday is ages away." Embry whine.

"Two weeks, Em. Two weeks." I huffed and crossed my arms. Sam chuckled in my ear.

"You don't have to do anything, Bells. Just you, spread out naked on my bed will do." he said huskily. Everyone else chuckled.

"NO! We are doing this properly. You're having a good birthday, with presents and cake. Homemade cake!" I huffed again.

He sighed but he still had a smile on his face, "Ok…if you insist."

"You seem to think you had a choice anyway. You really didn't."

"Ok, ok. Whatever. What you getting me?" he smiled cutely.

"Not tellin'." I smirked and he pouted, giving me the look. "No don't do that." I was about to give in when a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it!" I jumped up and ran to the door.

I pulled it open to reveal the family that lived in the house to the other side of mine. The Hamiltons. Linda and Carlos and their two kids Hunter whose six and Dana whose a month old. Linda and Carlos looked distraught.

"What's wrong, Linda?"

"Oh, honey, you're here. We tried next door but you weren't there. I came here to see if Billy was available to look after the kids. My fathers just had a stroke and we need to go see him." she sobbed, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, Billy's not here but I can take them." I said. It would be easier for me than Billy anyways. Imagine him looking after a month old baby.

"Oh, are you sure?" she hiccupped.

"Of course. Don't be silly." I smiled and held my hands out for Dana, she handed her over and I pulled her to my chest. "Come here, Hunter, you can jump all over the guys." I wink at him and he giggled and ran over to me, hugging my leg.

"Oh, honey, thank you so much." Carlos said, rubbing his wife's back. "We shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry about it. Want me to make Hunter some dinner later. Have you got milk for Dana?"

Carlos handed me a bag full of baby stuff. I thanked him and slung it over my shoulder. "You don't need to put yourself out." Linda sniffed.

"Is he allergic to anything?" I asked, they seemed surprised that I would bother.

"No, just fill him with junk or whatever Billy has lying around." Carlos smiled.

"Thank you again, Bella. You're a star." Linda smiled

"No worries. Come back here for them when your home. Take you're time." I winked and they smiled and bid their children goodbye, kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Come on then Hunter. Lets go into the living room." I ruffled his hair with my free hand and then lifted Dana from my chest and held her out in front of me, making funny faces at her as we moved. She was so cute. Sucking half on her bottom lip into her mouth and blinking at me with wide green eyes.

We got into the living room and everyone looked at me with weird expression as I cooed at a smiling Baby.

"That was quick. I thought you and Sam would at least wait a few months." Kim smirked.

"Ha ha. The Hamiltons had to go to the hospital. Linda's dad had a stroke."

"Oh…that sucks. Come here Hunter. Man, you've gotten big." Jacob patted the seat next to him and Hunter giggled and ran over.

"Yep, I have. Soon I'm gunna be this big." he smiled, spanning his arms as wide as they would go.

"That big?" I gaped and laughed when he nodded his head vehemently, his eyes wide.

Dana gurgled in my arms, I kissed her on the nose and laid her on my chest, her small head resting on my shoulder, her lips trying to suckle my skin as her hands felt around.

"Aw so sweet." Leah laughed and Rye nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"She might be hungry." I said.

Hunter nodded, "Mommy hasn't fed her for a long time. Since she got a phone call." he smiled.

I put my little finger at the corner of Dana's mouth, she opened up and moved her head to take my finger in her mouth and began to suckled. "Yeah, she's hungry. Lets fill up that little belly of yours shall we." I cooed.

"Please tell me your not going to breastfeed her." Brady gaped.

I pulled a face at him, "Of course I'm not going to breastfeed her. One: that's gross. Two: I don't even have any milk." I shook my head and Collin whacked him on the arm.

I walked over to Sam who had the weirdest expression on his face. His hands were gripping the arm of the chair. His eyes were sort of…begging, pleading…I dunno what that was about.

"What up with you?" I asked, shaking him from his reverie. He shook his head and then looked into my eyes, his were begging again. I frowned, "What?" he looked from me to Dana and back again, his eyes the same. That when I caught the drift. "NO! No, no no."

"Please…baby, come on, please." he pleaded. I threw the baby bag at him.

"Get a bottle out." I huffed. He pouted and pulled out a bottle of milk. She must have expressed into it.

"Bells, come on, it will be amazing. Please." he pouted.

"What the hell are they talking about?" I heard Rylan asked, the others were looking at us weird.

"No Sam. I am way too young to be a mother." I sighed. Everyone 'Ohhh'd' and the cleared their throats.

I took to bottle from him and walked to the kitchen and popped it into the microwave. Put it on for and bit and when it was warm enough I walked back to the living room. Sitting well away from Mr. Broody over there.

I cradled Dana in my arms and tested the temperature of the milk again before popping the teat in her mouth. Her eyes widened and then she started suckling at a speed that shocked me. I chuckled at her and stroked the thick mop of black hair on her head.

"I'm gunna bring Claire over." Quil said, getting up.

"Ahh, yeah. I cant wait to see her again." I smiled. I had met Claire the other day and she was so cute.

Quil smiled, "I'll be right back." he said and walked out.

"So, Hunter, what do you want to do?" I asked.

He thought for a second, tapping his finger on his chin. "I wanna jump on Jacob." he said.

I chuckled, "That's a great idea. Jake, floor now!"

"Yes mistress." he sighed and laid on the floor. Hunter giggled and pounced on his back and started jumping up and down.

"That's it Hunter. Make sure you jump real hard on his kidneys." Kim giggled. Jake glared at her and the whipped around real fast and grabbed Hunter, holding him in the air above him. Hunter burst out into cute giggles as Jake shook him gently.

"Gotcha now!" Jake said evilly and then place Hunter on the floor and started tickling him to death. Us girls 'Aww'd' at the same time.

Sam was still staring at me the same way and I sighed, "Sam, come on. I'm seventeen."

"You'll be eighteen soon."

"In September that's ages away…and still, that too young for me." I checked the bottle as saw that Dana only had a bit to go. She really was hungry.

"But look, you're perfect for it. Please. Imagine a little girl running around looking like you." he sighed dreamily.

"Sam, come off it. Bella's still young. Still in school. Give her a break." Leah shook her head.

"She only has a few weeks of school left and then there is no reason we cant start then. Even if we got pregnant now she wouldn't show at that time."

I frowned, "Sam. No. end of." Dana finished her bottle so I put it in Embry's lap and sat her up in my lap, one hand on her chest and around her cheeks to keep her head up and the other rubbing her back. "Jake have you got any balloons?" I asked, my voice too quiet for Hunter to hear.

"Um…yeah I think I have some left over from Claire's birthday." he hopped up and went to the kitchen, I could hear him digging around the draws and then huffing so I gathered he found some. He came out with his arms full of balloons blown up to bursting point.

"AHH! Balloons!" Hunter yelled and started jumped to reach them. Jake kept them out of his reach, teasing him and then let them all go. Hunter squealed and started chasing them. Jared and Paul and Jake started playing with him and it was so cute to watch.

I was patting Dana on the back when she burped, bringing a little white baby-puke with it. It spilled out and dribbled over my hand. I patted her back again.

"Hey, Sam, can you chuck me over a few baby wipes, please." I said, look at him. He huffed childishly and then grabbed me some wipes and came over. He gently wiped Dana's mouth while cooing at her, and I'll admit it was sweet to watch. He'd be a really good father. Then he used a fresh wipe to clean up my hand. When he was done he scrunched the wipe up and kissed me gently. "See you'd be a great mom, you don't even whine when you get baby-sick on you." he raised an eyebrow but before I could reply he walked out to put the wipes in the bin.

Quil returned with Claire at that point. She was real adorable today. Her hair up in high pigtails and a nice pink dress on, with white opaque tights and little pink shoes.

"Hi, Claire." I smiled and she started bouncing in Quil's arms.

"Bells, bells, bells!" she chanted, giggling.

Quil put her down and she came right over and kissed me on the cheek. Then she spotted the balloons and Hunter and went straight to play as I laid Dana back down in my arms. Her little eyes drooping tiredly. She was a good baby, not crying at all so far. She was fast asleep the second time I looked down at her.

Everyone started chatting again and it felt weirdly like the future was flashing in my eyes. Us all piled in one house, with children around. Only I wished some of the others would Imprint soon. It would be cute to see who Paul got. And Jacob…ah god, when Jake imprints it will be great. Shocking to have to share him but great. And Brady, I wonder if Brady will imprint. The lil' perv wouldn't know how to charm if instructions bit him on the ass.

Sam's little sulk was still ongoing. But there was no way I was popping a baby out right now. Getting that large and then have something that big and round shoot out of me…I don't think so. Anyways I have this thing where I need to be married before having babies. I don't want a bastard, even though I don't have anything against other people having babies without being married. I'm just weird. Of course, it an unexpected pregnancy happened I wouldn't shun it. I was down for having Sam to myself for a few years.

At about seven o'clock, I looked at the little ones playing. Claire and Hunter had been playing hide and seek and now they were sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm going to mawwy Qwil when I'm big." Claire said sweetly. Mawwy was obviously suppose to be marry.

"Looks like you wont have much convincing to do, aye Quil." Paul teased the now smiling Quil.

"Who you gunna mawwy?" Claire asked Hunter. They were way to young to be having this conversation.

"Bella!" Hunter smiled at me and giggled, blushing a little. Everyone laughed.

Claire leaned into him, as if to tell him a secret but said it loud anyways, "But Bells gonna mawwy Sam." she had a look on her face that said she felt sorry for Hunter.

Hunter shrugged, "She will marry me too." he said. Both the children nodded as if that made sense.

I giggled as shook my head, standing and passed a still sleeping Dana to Sam. He held her in his arms and looked down at her, stroking her hair and cheek.

"Ok, I'm going to made some dinner. Chicken alright?" I asked the children. The others will eat what I give them.

"Yep!" the kids said.

I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a load of chicken breasts from the fridge and seasoned them, then grilled them off. I cooked some veggies and grabbed some potatoes and chopped them up to made some fries and then instead of frying them, put them on a tray and put them in the oven. Way healthier that way.

Once dinner was ready I plated up Hunter and Claire with smaller plates. Cutting up their chicken into bite sized pieces and put their plates on the table.

"Come on you two. Dinners ready." I smiled and they both ran up, plonked down and tucked right in.

I got plates for the others and let them chose the amount they wanted. I took Dana from Sam so that he could go eat and sat back down on the couch. Everyone grabbed their food and made their way back into the room. Quil went to sit up at the table with Claire and Hunter and the others just went back to the couch or sat on the floor.

Sam sat on the arm of the chair next to me, his plate in his lap. "You want me to grab you some?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good, I'd need hands to eat anyways. I'll get some later." I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"It'll be cold."

"I'll warm it up. Just eat, boy!" I giggled. He shoved some chicken into his mouth.

"Why do these Fries taste a lil different?" Brady asked.

"They're oven baked. Healthy." I smiled and he pulled a face and then shrugged, shoving another fry in his mouth.

"They are good." he shoved more into his mouth.

"Here, eat this." Sam said, I turned to him and almost poked my eye out on the chicken he was presenting me. I opened my mouth and he popped it in and then sucked off any remains on his fingers.

I saw Hunter poking his broccoli with a screwed up face on. "What's up Hunter."

"I don't like this tree!" he said.

I smiled, "Have you tried it?"

"Well…no." he sighed and poked it again, stabbing it with his fork and then holding it up in front of his face.

"Go on, try it and if you still don't like it then you can leave it." I encouraged.

He put it in his mouth and chewed, his face becoming less disgusted the more he chew until he was happily eating and stabbing another one and popping it into his mouth.

"How did you do that? I tried to get him to taste it and he wouldn't." Quil gaped.

I giggled, "Give him the choice. The more you tell him he should the less he's going to want to. I also made sure that he knew I wasn't going to make him eat anymore than that of he didn't want." I shrugged. "Easy really."

Dana sniffled in my arms and I looked down to see her waking up. I started the count down in my head from five to zero and exactly on zero she belted out a cry. I stood up and rocked her in my arms, patting her bottom with the hand that was under her. She quietened down quickly but I knew it was time to change her.

I got all the stuff from the bag and then laid out the changing mat. I quickly changed her wet diaper and put on a new one. I chucked the dirty one out and the washed my hands and picked her up again.

"When you two are done we can make cookies." I said, kissing Hunter on the head and smiling at Claire.

"COOKIES!" They squealed.

I chuckled and went over to the guys, "Ok, who wants a hold. I'm going to get all the ingredients out."

"Ooo, me, me. I do!" Leah yelled out. I chuckled and handed Dana over. "Aww, she's sooo cute." she cooed.

I went to the kitchen, kissing Sam on the way and stealing one of his fries and chomping on it, he swatting my butt and chuckled. I searched around the kitchen for ingredients and found mainly everything but jogged back home and grabbed some white and milk chocolate chips from the cupboards. We always had baking stuff in our house.

I got all the equipment out as Hunter and Claire came barrelling in, Quil bringing all the plates in and started washing them up. I thanked him and lifted the kids up onto a stool at the table. We spent a little while mixing and adding things. It was fun. When the trays went in the oven the children went to play and Quil help me wipe down the sides.

"Sam's right you know." he said, smiling.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"You really would make a great mother." he chuckled and walked out, leaving me to gape after him. That's all I need, another one for Sam's side. I stayed and cleaned up the kitchen until the cookies were ready, I pulled them out and left them on the side to cool. Then I separated some of onto a different paper plate and covered them in plastic wrap to give to Linda and Carlos when they came back.

I brought all the others out into the living room. Claire and Hunter squealed and grabbed two each. I grabbed one and wolfed it down and the others help themselves.

It was about nine when Linda and Carlos came back. Quil had already taken Claire home by that time and I was keeping a sleepy Hunter amused as Dana gurgled in Kim's lap. The door went and Hunter jumped up. Kim handed Dana back to me and I grabbed the baby bag. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey there." I said as Hunter launched himself at Carlos.

Linda smiled, she looked a lot better, "Hi. How have they been?"

"Great. It was really fun. Anytime you want to go out or have a night to yourselves." I wiggled my eyebrows making them both laugh, "I'd be happy to sit for you." I handed Dana back to Linda. "Oh, wait a sec." I skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies.

"What are these." Carlos asked.

"Cookies, daddy. Bella let us help her make some." he smiled.

"Aww, that was nice of her. What do we say to Bella for looking after you?" Linda took the cookies and thanked me.

"Thank you Bells." Hunter yelled dramatically. I giggled.

"You're very welcome, handsome. How's your dad?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. It wasn't too bad. Thank you again, honey." Linda ran a hand through her hair and shoved a fifty into my hand.

"Oh, no, Linda. That isn't necessary. It was a favor and I enjoyed it." holding it out for her to take back.

"No, please. I wont take it back. Thank you." she smiled and they all walked off.

I closed the door, the fifty still in my hand. I walked back into the living room and shook my head. Shoving the money in my pocket and sighed.

"Did you seriously look bad about putting a fifty in your pocket." Brady asked. It was then I noticed Collin and Brady's seating position. The sat crossed legged but their knees overlapped. They always sat were they're knees or legs were touching.

"Well I didn't want them to pay me. I feel bad." I pouted.

"Bella. Don't worry, its up to them." Sam said, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me waist.

"What you gunna spend it on?" Paul asked.

"I'm not. I've started saving some cash…for the future." I mumbled. I felt Sam smiling into my neck and nip me.

"What for…like your wedding or something?" Collin asked.

"No, just for anything. And emergency stash." I sighed.

"Why would you need that when you can use your credit card?" Jared said.

I sighed, "Cause I have to be independent. I cant always rely on Phil's money. That wouldn't be fair."

"You have my money to rely on. Maybe I should get you a debit card from my account…or at least make it a joint account." Sam said, mainly to himself I think.

"No, its your money." I sighed.

"What's mine is yours." he smirked.

"And what's mine is mine." I giggled as he tickled my sides. "Ok, ok, lets go. I need to grab my bag from your bedroom."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to take it home." I said, that was obvious wasn't it.

"It can stay there." he whispered.

"Nope. Get of your ass, mister."

"Fine." he huffed.

We said goodnight to everyone and drove back to Sam's. He was distracting me with kisses on my neck as we walked up the stairs to the bedroom. I need to go home tonight. I haven't slept in my bed for ages and Rye doesn't mind pointing that out. He and Leah are currently looking around and have their eye on a bungalow.

I got to Sam's bedroom and pushed open the door. My little overnight bag was sitting on the bed and I walked over to it and make sure everything was in the right place.

"Alright baby. I'm off." I said. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Then patted him on the ass and made my way out, only to be stopped at the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, his voice stern and sexy.

"Erm…home." I frowned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't think so." he growled and my heart skipped a beat. "You need to be severely punished for being arrested. You were a very naughty girl."

I gulped loud enough for us both to hear and he smirked. Looking me up and down he ordered me to strip. I was out of my clothes faster than a nun running from a sex shop.

"Now come here. Over my knee." he perched on the edge of the bed. I thanked the lord for bringing Paul and his idiotic ways into the world and I gingerly laid my stomach over Sam's knees. One of his hands rested on the back of my neck, my head left hanging so I was staring at the floor, his other hands spanned on my rear, stroking softly.

"Good girl. You know if the other guys at work weren't so jealous of me when you walked in, it could have ruined my reputation." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled his hand back and brought it forward at a speed. It landed hard against my ass, my back arched as I yelped loudly and the smacking sound rung in my ears. I felt the tingle of pain as he rubbed my cheek gently. I moaned in pleasure.

"The cop and the troublemaker. That will be one to tell the kids." he chuckled, "Oh, baby, you look so good like this. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this punishment" he said as he brought his hand down hard again.

Did I enjoy my punishment? Boy, did I ever!

* * *

**A/N - There we go. This one took a lil longer as i had a few things to do for my others. You know the drill:REVIEW!!!!!!!!...........please 3 xx**


	16. Birthday Boy

**Lemon alert ;p**

* * *

Two weeks had past and today was Sam's birthday. I have spent the last week getting a few things done, finding the best present for him, which isn't easy, what do you get a twenty-three year old werewolf? I also made a joke present for him that took a while and the help of Jake. Currently I am icing his birthday cake that I've slaved over as he sleeps in bed still.

Its only 10am, everyone was coming over in an hour. I wanted Sam to have a proper birthday this year cause I've heard from the others that they have never really celebrated his birthday before, yet he always makes sure that the others have a great birthday and makes sure they are happy. He's so selfless when it comes to the pack.

So I've got food ready and out, meats and sweets, I like to call it. Sweet and savoury foods that will fill up my cubs for a while. And a huge sponge cake with butter cream and jelly filling and white icing with 'Happy birthday Sam' written in blue icing on top. Maybe I was going over the top but I wanted to treat him.

Once I had all the food done, I wiped my hands on my jeans and decided to wake Sam up. I've been spending so much time here, I basically live here without having closet space, even though Sam's always bugging me to move some of my clothes in, I'm just not sure whether that's too fast or not.

I hopped up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. Smiling at the sight of Sam curled up, the sheet twisted around his body, only covering portions of him. He was as naked as the day he was born, of course. The tempting flash of skin made me lick my lips and giggle.

I crawled onto the bed and set myself down on top of my sleeping man. I placed a gentle kiss to his lips and without waking he shifted onto his back and slid his arms around my waist.

"Wake up baby." I murmured against his satin lips. I saw a twitch of a smile and knew that he was now just pretending to be asleep. I kissed his lips again. "Hmmm, how to wake you up." I smirked and he shifted his head up, exposing his neck and trying to make it look as though he was still slumbering.

I giggled and pressed my lips to his neck, taking some skin between my teeth and tugging gently, hearing his heartbeat speed up. I delivered a swift lick to the red mark on his flesh and started nibbling and sucking over the expanse of his neck. Soon enough he was moan and groaning, his pretense completely forgotten.

"Thought that would wake you up." I smirked against his trembling skin, revelling in his reaction to my touch. "Happy birthday, baby." I smiled brightly.

He finally opened those beautiful eyes which were dark and hazy with lust and his hands shifted to my t-shirt, trying to pull it up. "It will be if you take all your clothes off, right now."

Hmmm, so tempting but no, we were expecting guests. No sex…until after they are gone. I removed Sam's hands from my shirt and kissed his pouting lips.

"Nope, the guys are coming over in a bit. You need to get dressed." I jumped up and walked to the draws, pulling out some jeans for him.

He groaned and flung the sheet off of him, swinging his legs off the bed and standing, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back a little. I shamelessly ogled his naked body but hey, can you blame me? No, you cant, cause you would do the same thing. He was mouth-watering.

He looked at me and smirked. He obviously hadn't missed the way I was looking at him. He turned and sauntered to the bathroom as I stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on it. He had a thing for silk sheets, maybe its because they are thin and cool. I made the bed up and laid his jeans out on top of it just as he came in from the shower, a towel tied loosely around his waist.

"Yummy." I purred and he smirked at me and flung the towel at me. I giggled and caught it. "Stop showing off."

"Why should I stop? I like seeing that look on your face." he chuckled, pulling the jeans on.

"What look?" I asked.

"The look that tells me that you really want to fuck my brains out but you're hanging on to that slither of self-control." he smirked.

I gaped at him, "Lair, I never look like that." I lied and he laughed.

"Of course not." he said sarcastically.

"So how's it feel to be twenty-three." I said, bringing up his age, he looked at me and glared. He's a bit sensitive when it comes to the fact that he's quite a bit older than me.

"Feels great." he murmured.

I giggled, "Don't worry, I think having an older boyfriend is sexy."

"I'm not just your boyfriend, Bells. I'm your soul mate which means that I have more credibility and than any other fool that wishes to be yours."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, love, one day you will be my wife and the mother of my children." he gave me a look that said if he had his way that would be soon. He still goes on about me having his baby as soon as. "So age doesn't matter between us."

"Isn't that what I've been saying for the last two weeks every time you've whined about your birthday." I crossed my arms over my chest and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I've realised that you were right."

"Oh my, a first for everything, aye." I tease and headed towards the bedroom door, pausing to give his ass a pinch as I passed. He chuckled and swatted my butt. I skipped downstairs just as a knock at the door rang out.

The pack all know to knock now. After I hid the spare key in a place not even Sam knows they found themselves a little stuck. I also threatened them a teeny bit but hey, I don't enjoy people walking in during our intimate moments…especially when it only happens to us.

I pulled the door open and let the pack pile in, arms filled with presents. Dad and Sue and Billy were with them also. Everyone hugged me and moved to the living room, chucking the presents down on the floor. Someone had wrapped their present in white wrapping paper with black paw prints on it. I liked that.

"Hey everyone." I greeted as they quickly filed around the food and stuffed it down their necks. I sighed and shook my head…all my hard work and they don't wait till Sam comes down at least. They all smiled at me and ate some more.

Sam came downstairs and greeted everyone, they all wished him a happy birthday as he tucked into the food. He grabbed a plate and piled it high then came over and sat next to me.

"Mmm, thank you, sweetie. Its all tasty." he smiled and kissed me.

Everyone ate and started chatting. Teasing Sam a lot. Poor thing. It was funny though, I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He got a bit sulky when Paul asked him if he counted as a paedophile now but after I told Paul off and patted Sam on the leg he was fine. After a while it was time for the presents, I could see Sam get a little excited and it was so cute. Jared handed him the present from him and Kim.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Open and see, you idiot." Kim giggled. Sam shook the package that was obviously a DVD of some kind and then torn off the blue wrapping paper. He held Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, in his hands. He chuckled and thanked them, I knew we'd be watching that later.

"Our turn." Leah and Rylan said at the same time. Smiling brightly, they handed same a rectangle box of some kind that was wrapped in the paw print paper.

Sam unwrapped the present and opened the box. He raised his eyebrows and pulled out a teeny khaki pleated miniskirt. I cocked my head and looked towards Leah.

"I don't think that will fit him." I said.

She giggled, "Well its for you to wear but I thought he'd appreciate it."

Sam pulled the rest of the stuff out to reveal that it was sexy sheriff role-play costume. With a tight khaki blouse, a sheriff badge, aviator glasses, and fingerless gloves. There was also a belt with handcuffs and a baton attached to it.

"Oh, jeez, that's gross." Dad whined, putting his head in his hands as everyone laughed at him.

I wanted to give him the presents from me last so everyone gave him theirs. Paul being Paul got Sam a black t-shirt that had 'Big Boned' written on it. Of course I laughed because I took a whole different meaning to it and then Sam laughed with me cause he knew what I was thinking. Hopefully the others were oblivious.

Jake got him some guide to being the perfect husband and a bottle of flea shampoo. Brady and Collin gave him a set of really nice t-shirts that he can wear when we go out into civilisation every once and a while. All the others got him some nice bits and pieces. Dad and Sue outdid themselves by giving Sam two tickets to Phoenix. Sam immediately lit up and hugged them and then kissed me. The tickets don't expire for some time so we don't have to go right away at least.

"Ok, time for my present. Come out into the back yard everybody." I yelled, and jumped on Sam's back, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Um, how am I suppose to get there?" he mumbled, chuckled slightly.

"Forward. Use you werewolf skills." I giggled.

He got us outside in no time and I jumped down, removing my hands to let him see the medium sized doghouse that I had made from scratch complete with 'SAM' written above the entrance and underneath that there is 'FIDO' written in brackets. Sam full out laughed.

"Check inside." I said.

He skipped over and pulled out the large box I had put in there. "What's this?" he asked.

"Your main presents. Open it." I giggled. He pulled the lid of and found other two boxes inside.

He unwrapped the first one to reveal a brand new Tag Heuer Carrera watch. He smiled widely and slid it on as the other guys moaned and whined. He grabbed the other box and pulled the lid off, looking inside his mouth dropped open, he look back at me for verification and I gave him a little nod. He took the single key out and held it by the Ducati keyring.

I had bought Sam a Ducati Monster because he kept taking Suzie out for rides but I figured he'd want something faster and rougher so I got him, his own motorbike.

Suddenly something slammed into me and I was being spun around. Male chuckling filled my ear and I knew it was Sam. He let me down and grabbed my face in his hands and crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was fierce and yummy. When he pulled back he looked into my eyes.

"Thank you. It's the best present ever!" he said.

"Hey!" Paul yelled and I giggled.

"I'm glad you like them. Go check the bike out, its in the garage." I kissed him again as all the men shot to the garage. Leaving us girls to go back indoors.

"Did you see his face?" Leah laughed.

"It was like he was a little boy again, being handed his favourite toy." Sue giggled.

"Ah, the bike will never be his favourite thing to play with." I smirked.

"And what will?" Kim asked.

"Me, of course." they all giggled as I walked over to the cake and stuck one thin blue candle in the middle.

"So how are things coming along with Jared?" Leah asked Kim. Kim groaned.

"A little better, we can make-out for longer but still nothing else." she pouted.

"Ok, well, how about you wear some more revealing stuff." I grabbed the neck of her round-neck t-shirt and pulled, ripping it down to just above her bra. I then grabbed some scissors and cut out some of the material, transforming it into a low v-neck. Her cleavage was generously presented. "If anyone asked, you spilt something down you and I fixed it." I smiled as she gaped at herself.

The boys piled in and each one kissed me on the cheek. "That's for being the most amazing person alive." Paul said.

Jared came in and put his arm around Kim, he looked down at her face and his eyes widened considerably when he caught a glimpse of something else. I stifled my laugh as a slight blush covered his cheeks and he couldn't look away. Some of the other guys wanted to see what he was staring at and choked on air when they looked.

"What happened to your top?" Jared mumbled.

"I spilt some coke down it, so Bells fixed it for me." she replied and smiled at me.

"Oh…hmm." Jared said, I decided to save him some pain.

I lit the candle on the cake and as Sam walked in got everyone to start singing Happy Birthday. I think Sam was just amused watching a bunch of huge guys singing to him, but nevertheless blew the candle out.

"Mmm, that looks nice." he said, admiring my cake. I literally cut him almost half the cake and put it on a plate, handing him a fork. He smiled as the others moaned at the injustice. I cut them all adequate slices and rebuked their whining. I grabbed myself a fork and sat in Sam's lap and picked at his slice. It was delicious if I do say so myself.

"This is really good." Brady moaned.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You made it!" Collin gaped. I was slightly offended.

"Yes I made it. I'm quite capable you know!" I huffed and Sam chuckled so I glared at him.

"Hey, hey, you cant glare at me, I'm the birthday boy." he smirked.

"Yes you are. Which means you can have anything you want today."

"_Anything?"_ he wagged his eyebrows and I giggled and nodded.

"Anything." I purred and he stiffened — if you get what I mean!

I giggled and the others chuckled too. Sam turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your cue to leave?" he said. I gaped and smacked him on the chest.

"Sam, that's rude."

He just shrugged, "Hello, what do you expect me to do, you just said I could have anything, I want them to leave so I can have you all to myself." he smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"We get it, we're just not wanted here. Come on guys." Embry said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. All the guys left, the boys bumping knuckles with Sam as I just rolled my eyes. The girls smirked and wink at me.

"Speak later." Leah and Kim said in unison.

Dad and Sue left without any stupid expressions, dad almost ran out, looking back at Sam and shuddering. Sue just laughed all the way to the car. When the door closed behind them I turned to Sam, arms crossed over my chest.

"Did you seriously chuck them out so we could have sex?"

"Of course, you said anything." he smirked, I groaned and shook my head.

He wasted no time and started kissing on my neck. I tilted my head further to the side as he ran his lips up and down the column of my throat. His teeth scraping my skin. I bit my lip as he licked a wet line from the base of my throat to my chin, then reached up and pressed his lips to my own.

I moaned and pressed against him, letting my lips slide over his. He whimpered as I held myself that tiny bit away from him, only allowing him soft touches. He whimpered a second time and I gave In, parting my lips enough for him to slide the tip of his tongue inside. But he wasn't having that. He shifted under me, pulling me over so that I was straddling him, he grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and pressed my lips harder against his and forcing his tongue up at the same time. His tongue plunged into my mouth and curled around my own.

I could feel his hardness under my rear, I moved back and slid forward again, rubbing along his length as our lips crushed and slammed together. I repeated the action and his groans sent vibrations through my lips and straight to every single erogenous zone I have.

Suddenly he stood up, gripped my ass to keep me from falling and strode into the dining room. Setting me down on the edge of the large table.

"Straight to the dining room, aye?" I giggled.

He smirked against my lips, "Yeah, well Paul's always saying how he loves this table. I just thought I'd show my love for it as well."

"Basically, you want him to sit here and not know that we've been at it in the same spot." I shook my head.

"Yeah, basically."

"Men." I giggled as his lips attacked my neck again and his hands fiddled with the hem of my top, fisting it and pulling it over my head. I shook my hair out and slid Sam's shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my fingertips over the firm muscle of his pecs.

"Mmm, baby. You're tasty." he smirked as he nipped my shoulder. His hands went to the button of my jeans, undid them and shimmied them down my legs, leaving me in my black and red lace underwear.

He headed straight for the back clasp of my bra and unclipped it, sliding the straps down my shoulders and taking it off, flinging it up so that the strap caught on the light and my bra dangled above us.

His lips ran over my collarbone, sucking and licking. No doubt leaving marks, he liked to do that whenever he could. His hands moved up my sides to cup my breasts, he brushed his thumb over my nipples, causing them to rise for him. He groaned and licked a trail to my right breast, fastening his mouth around my nipple and swirling his tongue around it.

I arched up into him as my hand cupped the back of his head, holding him there. I moaned and whimpered as his tugged roughly. Biting my lip as he moved to the other breast. He bit down on my nipple and then eased the sting by sucking wetly, smoothing his tongue over my skin.

I gasped and arched and jerked as he moved lower, scattering kisses over my stomach, swirling his tongue around my navel and then trailing wet kisses down to my hips. Nipping on my hip bones, he curling his fingers over the band of my panties and pulled them down my legs. My scent filled the room instantly, it was like a dam had broken between my legs, my juices dripping onto the table.

Sam roared and his eyes became black pools of lust. He shoved my thighs apart roughly, so that I felt the stretch of my muscles pulling. He delve between my thighs and drew my core into his mouth, sucking strongly so that I cried out loudly, arching my back right up in the air and lifting my buttocks from the table. Sam growled and flung an arm over my hips, keeping them down so the he could continue devouring my softest, most sensitive area.

"Oh, fuck, Sam…mmm, more." I moaned.

He looked up at me through his lashes and smirked, "Hold yourself open for me, baby." he purred.

I leant back on one hand and moved the other down my body, spreading my nether lips for him. He laid a gentle kiss on my clit, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking. I cried out just as he plunged his tongue inside of me. Stabbing deep. I screamed this time as he moved his tongue inside me, lapping at my wet heat.

I looked down at him through hooded eyes, and assessed the entire scene. Me spread out on the dining room table, buck naked as he knelt before me, still half dressed and obviously revelling in my loss of control. I tried to care but I really couldn't. Especially when he removed his tongue to lick long and slow along my folds and pressed deeper, his tongue flicking my bud, hard, over and over. I screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through my body and he began sucking and licking at the juices of my release. The actions sent strong aftershocks pulsing throughout my body, making my thighs shake violently.

My head fell back as I tried to catch my breath, a drop of sweat rolled down my neck and down between my breast and over my stomach before Sam licked it from me as he pulled me up so I was sitting.

"God, baby, you taste so sweet and so smooth when your juices slide down my throat like that. Better than anything in the world." he groaned. I moved my hands to the button of his tented jeans and undid it, jumping off the table and turning us around so he was leaning against it. I pulled his jeans down his legs and knelt down as he stepped out of them.

I licked my lips as I looked up at his cock, jutting out from his hip as hard as marble. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped a few times, the load guttural groan he emitted was enough to whet my appetite.

"Mmm, so thick, baby. God, your so hard and hot. Mouth-watering." I purred, sliding my other hand up his thigh and up his stomach, soft, tickling touches. I smiled as his muscles bunched and clenched beneath my touch.

I took my hand away from his arousal and wrapped it around his thigh and I scattered kissed over his stomach. I nipped his hip and licked at different places. I moved my lips down to place wet kisses on his hips and his thighs, wanting him to tell me what he wanted instead of me just giving it to me.

I kissed real close to his twitching length and he thrust forward, piercing the air. I smiled against his skin.

"Baby?" he whined.

I looked up at him, "Tell me what you want."

He groaned and a block of pink rose on his cheeks as he blushed, "Please, suck me, please." he whispered.

"I said _tell_ me, not ask me. And a little louder would be nice, sweetie." I kissed his hip again as he glared at me a little, the blush becoming stronger. I just smiled innocently, and then he shoved his hand into my hand and directed me to his hardness.

"Suck my cock." he gritted as I smirked, getting hot all over, and flicked my tongue out to lick the pearly bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. His entire body jerked.

"Yummy" I bit my lip and he looked down at me and moaned. His eyes hooded and dark.

I leant forward again and licked along the underside of his shaft, flicking up tongue up at the lip of the head, hitting his sweet spot.

"I'm not gunna last long if you keep this up." he groaned out between clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll get you hard again. Just let go." I said confidently, just wanting him to enjoy this as much as he could.

He panted and the hand on my head, fisted gently in my hair. I sucked hard on the engorged head of his length. He sucked in a sharp breath as I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, sucking hard the way he liked it and set my hands on his hips, looking up at him. He thrust further into my mouth, so I relaxed my throat and moved forward, taking him down my throat as far as I could as I cupped his tight sac and squeezed gently.

I pulled back and licked along his length again from base to tip. His moans and groans and whimpers egging me on. I sucked on the head and swirled my tongue around it. His stomach muscles tensed and he gritted out.

"Bella."

I knew this meant that he was close, so I sucked harder and then plunged deep. He roared, his length swelling in my mouth as his body jerked and shook and his release filled my mouth. I swallowed hungrily, moaning at the delicious, salty taste of him. He jerked even more.

I didn't stop what I was doing. I continued to suck and pump his softened cock. Cleaning of any of his seed with my tongue and scattered kisses around the base and his hips. One of my hands caressed his balls, gently squeezing and rolling the skin as the other slid up and ran across his stomach and back down to pump him. In only a few minutes he was hard again to the point of bursting. The sight causing a gush of wetness between my thighs.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him neck, pulling his head to mine. Our lips moved in sync as our tongues danced together. He pulled back and ran his hands through my hair.

"I don't have a condom on me." he purred.

This is the moment he wants me to say 'lets risk it' and inevitably get pregnant. But no, I come prepared. I reached over and grabbed my jeans pulling the condom out of the back pocket and tore to wrapper off. I saw the disappointment flash across his face as I rolled it on but that'll be gone soon.

"Lay back and the table. I wanna be on top." I said, pushing him back. He shifted onto the table and laid out flat, cockily folding his arms behind his head.

I giggled and crawled on over him, my knees settling either side of his hips. I leant down and kissed his lips, trailing them down his jaw and over his chest. Humming in pleasure I sat back on his thighs, his erection standing up between my legs and resting against my stomach.

I watched his chest rising and fall rapidly, his jaw clenching and his eyes hooded. I rose up and let the tip of his erection brush my dripping slit. My womb clenched as I slowly lowered myself down, allowing only a little of him to breach my entrance. I put my hands on his hips and held tight so that he couldn't buck or thrust up as I continued to torture him. Taking my time, sinking down little by little.

"Baby please." he gasped, looked down at himself, watching my slow descent on his length and wanting more.

I smiled and wiggled, he slipped in further but he still wasn't even half way in. He groaned and tried to thrust up into me but I didn't let him. I got half way when he whimpered loudly, filling the room with the high-pitched plead.

I slammed down the rest of the way and we both cried out. I threw my head back as I began bouncing up and down his cock. Taking him balls-deep and then sliding up until only the tip was inside of me and then slamming down again.

"Ah, so good…fuck…" I moaned, I leant back, bracing myself by putting my hands on his thighs.

"So, fucking, tight…always so tight." he gritted, thrusting up, he gripped my hips in his hands and slammed me down even harder than before. "That's it baby, bounce on my cock, yeah, like that." he groaned.

I moaned at his words. Sam's never been one for talking dirty, he gets embarrassed and blushes, I don't mind at all but hearing him say those words makes my walls clench and that coiling feeling low in my womb tighten.

I arched my back so far that my hair tickled his thighs and my breast thrust up, the hard peaks of my nipple piercing the air. His hands came up to squeeze and caress my breasts, he pinched and tugged at my nipples, making me cry out.

I stopped bouncing and rotated my hips, grinding on him, his pelvis rubbed my clit and made the pressure build in my stomach.

"I'm gunna come." I breathed.

He grabbed my hips again and began thrusting hard as I held on, my breast swaying with the movement. "Me too, baby." he bit between clenched teeth.

He went harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed his name as my walls clenched hard with one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. He roared and slammed me down, filling me to the hilt as his rode out his own climax. My walls milking him.

Just we were catching our breath, the legs of the dining room table gave out and we went crashing to the ground. Luckily the table-top stayed whole and we landed fine. The force sending me forward, my breasts colliding with the wall of his chest and he slid out of me. I busted out laughing, hiding my head in his shoulder as his frame shook with laughter.

"Now you wont get to show Paul just how much you love this table." I giggled.

"There is no way I'm throwing this table out after that. I'll glue the legs back on." he huffed. I laughed harder, gasping for breath when I was done.

"What are we going to do with this mess?" I asked, giggling still.

"Nothing, first we are going to take a shower, then I'll wipe down the table and leave it here like an exhibition piece. That way Paul can just discover it and I wont have to tell him."

"Ok, lets stop talking about Paul, you're ruining my afterglow." I huffed and tried to stand up gracefully which is hard when you trying to jumped over table legs with legs that are considerably more like jelly then bone and muscle.

Once I was up, I held my hand out and Sam took it, I pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. We made our way to the bathroom, quickly so that Sam could dispose of the condom and I started the shower up.

Sam's shower was huge. It had clear glass panels and I clear sliding door. Inside there was two large showerheads attached to the ceiling and a bench against the back wall, just out of range from the high up spray. There was also two smaller detachable showerhead on the wall by the beach. It was heaven.

I turned the hot water up and stepped inside as Sam did what he needed to do. The glass quickly steamed up. I stepped under the spray and tipped my head back, letting the water hit my face and wet my hair. I heard the shower door open and close. Running my hands through my hair to make sure it was all wet, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"You look so beautiful." he murmured in my ear.

I giggled, "Aren't you a charmer."

"You know it." he nibbled my neck and smoothed my hair down.

I turned around and kissed his chest, reaching out to the built in rack and pulled out a bottle of body wash. I squirted a generous amount of the blue gel over Sam's chest, replaced the bottle and then rubbed the gel over his skin, watching as it expanded and turned into thick soapy bubbles.

I yanked the purple washcloth from its place and began to wash Sam's body as he ran his fingers through my hair and just looked down at me, sighing happily every now and then.

Once I was done he took the cloth from me and squirted more body wash on it and rubbed its around my neck and over my breasts. Chuckling as I hummed with enjoyment. He moved the cloth over my stomach and between my legs.

I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into his hair, massaging his scalp at the same time. "You need a haircut." I smiled.

He dropped the cloth and pulled me closer to him, "Really, now. I was thinking of growing it out, having it long like those huge ancient warriors. wouldn't you like to have your own warrior?" he chuckled.

"I do have my own warrior. But I want a warrior with shorter hair, you have some surfer-dude thing going on. I liked it better the first time I ever saw you, it was cropped and sticking up everyone…major cute." I scrubbed a little harder and ran my hands through his hair.

"Ok, I'll get Sue to cut it in a few days." he smirked as he stood under the showerhead and washed the shampoo from his hair.

He turned me around and slapped my ass hard, I yelp and he chuckled as he slathered shampoo in my own hair. Rubbing it in and then washing it out.

"This is nice, Bells." he said. He sat down on the bench and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my lips wetly and smiled. "I cant wait to do this when we're married."

"What difference does it make whether we're married or not?" I asked, frowning.

"Because when we're married, I can look at you and say to myself, 'that's my wife and no-one else can have her!' and then I can sweep you up and make love to you until the end of time." he said.

I giggled, "You giant fool." I said, slapping him on the arm. He laughed and nibbled my bottom lip.

"So when can we get married?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. When I'm older."

"Eighteen, right."

"Whatever, its not like I'm going to say no to you. Just don't do it on my birthday, that's too cheesy. Surprise me sometime when you feel its right." I sighed happily, thinking about marrying Sam.

"Good, at least I wont have to wait too long to get engaged. Once I get a ring on your finger, less men will look at you." he said.

I scoffed, "Don't know about that, I am hot." I joked. He smiled.

"You're not just hot, baby, you're magnificent."

I giggled again, "Yeah yeah. We're going to Port Angeles for dinner, by the way. You have to dress smart."

"Ooo, we are? Who is going?"

"Just me and you. Is that alright?" I bit my lip awaiting an answer.

"Of course. I was hoping that it'll just be us. I wanted to spend more time alone with you, chatting, just cause we're imprints doesn't mean we can neglect the dating part." he said, running his hands up and down my sides.

"Yeah, your right." I kissed him again and turned the shower off, grabbing some towels from the rack I handed him one and wrapped the other around my body.

We walked into the bedroom and I started on my hair and makeup straight away. Drying my hair and scrunching it so that the curls stayed properly. Sam liked my hair with its natural curls. I made my eyes smoky, with grey and silver eye-shadow and lining them with black. I coated my lashes with mascara and then slicked on some dark red lipstick.

The restaurant I was taking him too was posh and expensive, with a formal dress code. I had left Sam's suit out on the bed and he was currently glaring at it. He didn't like wearing any clothes that had to cover him up.

I stood up and made sure the rest of my body was dry, pulled on some panties and a bra, and then put on my black lace slash neck bandeau dress, that stopped mid thigh. I paired it with my red premium leather tie-front pointed stilettos.

Sam looked gorgeous in his dark grey two stripe suit with a white shirt and Gucci loafers. He was fiddling with his grey and silver striped tie, flapping it around and getting frustrated with it. I giggled and walked over to him.

"W.O.W!" he said, dragging the word out as I came into his line of sight. I smiled and took his tie in my hands.

"I look good than?" I smirked.

"More than good, sweetie. I could just eat you up right now." he said running his hands over me as I did his tie.

"Again?" I chuckled, "There you go." I patted his tie down.

"Thank you baby." he said and went to kiss me.

"Ah, ah!" I turned my face so that his lips fell on my cheek, "Cant mess up my makeup."

"Screw your makeup." he huffed.

I giggled and took his hand, "We better get going." I said, pulling him out.

"Ok, what are we going in?"

"The Ferrari." I said, grabbing the keys.

We got in the car and I started the engine. The drive to Port Angeles was nice, we haven't really been out just the two of us, properly. It was fun to talk and laugh together with no-one else around. I pulled into the car park for the restaurant just in time. We hopped out and walked in, I observed the older looking customers in their high-end outfits and sparkling diamonds. They each gave us a weird look…sort of shoving their noses in the air and huffing. Bunch of bitches.

Sam took my hand and we walked up the host. A man in a suit, of course, slicked-back black hair and manicured nails. He looked up at us.

"Reservations?" he said, his voice rather nasally.

"Yes, under Uley." I smiled. He checked his list and grabbed two black leather encased menus.

"Right this way, you have the best tables in the house." he smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled him along to the back, a nice imitate table, with a small candle in the middle. Sam pulled my chair out for me and I thanked him and sat down. He sat down opposite me and we took our menus and thanks the host.

"Someone with be right with you." he said, giving a little bow before leaving us.

Sam looked at me, "Wow, this place is really posh." he said.

"Yeah, but its nice." I smiled as the waitress came over. Notepad at the ready.

"Can I get you any drinks?" she asked, her eyes fluttering over Sam. I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Water, please." I said, gaining her attention. She wrote it down.

"And I'll have a glass of red wine." Sam said, smiling.

"Y-yes, Sir, Miss. I'll be right back with that." she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes as she walked away and opened my menus, looking at the different options.

"What?" Sam asked.

I laughed, "You look sexy." I said.

He smiled, "Yeah, I thought so. I'm glad you noticed." he chuckled.

"I'm not the only one that's noticed." I raised my eyebrows, looking pointedly at the waitress. He scoffed.

"Ignore her baby and just remember what we were doing earlier. I'm yours and your mine. She cant compare to you in anyway." he smiled brightly, his teeth flashing pearly white.

I bit my lip, thinking of our earlier activities and he laughed at me, nodding his head in agreement.

The waitress came back with our drinks, set them in front of us and turned to Sam.

"Can I take your order." she smiled and bit on the end of the pen she had in her hand and batted her eyelashes. I gaped at her. Was she completely stupid.

"Ah, yeah, I'll have the venison. Thank you." he said, not even noticing her, she wrote it down and smiled again and licked her lips. She turned to me sharply and slouched.

"And you, _miss._" she said, her voice holding disgust. Jeez, girls can be totally pathetic when it comes to men, obviously.

I glared at her, "I'll have the lobster, thanks." I smirked my ha-eat-that-he's-mine smirk.

She wrote it down, trying to hide her huff but we could hear it. She gave a large fake smile and thank us before heading towards the kitchen.

"Try not to start a fight with the girl, please, Bells." Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

He smirked at me and reached across the table, taking my hand. We talked of future plans. Graduation was soon and Renee and Phil were coming down. They didn't really know much about Sam. They knew he was my boyfriend but that was it. They had no idea how old her was and I'm sure they are going to have a fit when they find out.

When the waitress came back with our meals, she put them down in front of us and then proceeded to pretend to trip, and braced her self by placing her hand on Sam's arm and then she sort of did a trail squeeze.

"Get your hand off of my boyfriend!" I growled, jealously and possessiveness swallowing me whole. She jumped and huffed.

"Sorry, miss." she said, removing her hand and walking away. I heard her mumbling insults under her breath.

Sam sighed and chuckled, "What did I say earlier?"

"I wasn't starting a fight I was simply tell her to remove her hand." I shrugged.

"If I didn't love you're possessive side and if you weren't so sexy when you're jealous I would have had to tell you off." he said.

I chuckled, "Basically you don't give a shit if I told her where to stick it because it'll get you off."

He laughed and popped some of his meat into his mouth, "Basically."

The rest of the meal went nicely. We laughed and told some crappy jokes. We talked about the pack a little, about Rylan's settling in. I felt as though he struggled being the only male imprint, as the other males around him were a lot stronger and bigger than he was. Sometimes it seemed as though he felt a little conscious about that. But he also looks happier now that he has Leah, and the same goes for her.

We shared a delicious strawberry cheesecake after and then we asked for the check. When it came I looked at the price and my eyes widened a little which I kept from Sam. It was expensive, but totally worth it. I got my purse out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Paying." I said, frowning at him.

"You don't pay. I pay." he said, sounding rather like a modern day caveman.

"No, its your birthday, this was my treat. I pay. And don't whine otherwise I'll have to kick you in the shin." I smirked and put my credit card on the tray.

He sighed and pouted. "Fine."

I paid and we left, ignoring the looks from the other customers and the waitress. We went out and caught a late movie on impulse. Haunting in Connecticut was the only film that was playing soon after we got there so we watched that one. It was cool. And I'll admit I jumped a few times, squeezing Sam's hand as I did so.

After we heading home —to Sam's home I mean — for a nice make out session as we ascended the stairs and went into the bedroom, pulling clothes off as we went. Which is quite hard when your dressed in formal attire. Finally after a little struggle we were naked again and making love on the bed.

Afterwards Sam held me to him and stroked my hair. I snuggled further into him and inhaled his scent.

"This has definitely been the best birthday ever." he breathed, his chest still heaving from loss of breath.

I giggled, "I'm glad." I kissed his chest and traced circles into his hip. We slowly started drifted off to sleep when we said.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me tomorrow to fix that table."

I fell asleep chuckling lightly to myself.

* * *

**A/N - You know the drill: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :D hoped you liked it!!! xxx**


	17. A few surprises

The next morning we were awoken by a loud, ear-piercing scream. Both Sam and I shot up out of bed and grabbed the closest item to cover our bare bodies. My item happened to be the sheet from the bed. Sam's item…his hands. We ran downstairs and headed towards were the scream had come from, the end of the hallway. When we got there Sam stopped abruptly in front of me, causing me to smack into his back with an '_oomph'._

I looked up at the back of his head and frowned when his shoulders slumped and he let out what seemed to be a relieved sigh. The scream went up again, only this time it had more of an element of distressed squealing to it. I pushed Sam to the side as he just stood there, uselessly, hands over his goodies and an annoyed look on his face.

Once he was out of the way I turned to the culprit and my eyes widened when I saw Paul, standing in the doorway to the dining room, arms outstretched and a crumpled look on his face. He turned to me, eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned down, eyes even watering.

"What did you do to Beau?" he squealed rather loudly.

"Beau?" I asked, groggy and aggravated.

"The table! His name was Beau…what did you do to him?" he shrieked.

"How did you even get in?" I wondered aloud, looking back at Sam who shrugged and went back upstairs — to put clothes on I hope.

"Stop skirting around the matter at hand. Tell me what you did!" he stepped into the room and looked down at 'Beau', his face displaying mortification.

"Erm, well, it was time for him to pass." I said, gripping the sheet tighter to me. "How _did_ you get in?"

"I sniffed around for the key. I wanted to come see my baby, I'm always here at this time, we have our coffee in the morning." he sniffed. I blinked at him. That man was a freak. And that key was buried under the soil in the flowerbed, down deep as well.

"I'll call the shrink now, shall I?" I shook my head. Sam walked back in, his thick arms folded over his wide chest, clad only in grey boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Uh-oh.

"You never deserved this table. He would have been better off with me." Paul cried.

"You're having a love affair with Sam's table?" I said incredulously.

"Our table." Sam huffed.

"I think the main point here is that Paul's a freak, not who the table belongs too." I pointed out, Sam just pressed his lips together to stop his smile.

"Look at him. Poor thing. He just had his legs ripped from beneath him."

"Actually I think they shook to death." Sam said unhelpfully, I shot him a look and he shut up.

"Look, the thing wouldn't have fit in your cesspit of an apartment, anyways. A rat couldn't live in your apartment." I said, clearing my throat

"I'm so disappointed in you guys. You want kids but you cant even look after a table." Paul gasped.

Sam face became expressionless and I did a mental cringe. Run, Paul, Run! "Get the fuck out!" Sam gritted.

"Look, Paul, _Beau _died doing a great service." I stepped in front of Sam to stop him jumping at Paul. Dissing Sam's daddy-skills right now was a major no-no.

"What was the service?" Paul snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Holding us up during a hot sex session." Sam growled.

Paul gasped and jumped away from the table, "How could you!" he put his hand on his heart and leaned towards us, his voice lowered in volume, "Murderers."

"Ok, ok, time for to leave. Go take your medication, cause, boy, you need it. Its just a table."

"Its not just a table. Its an eighteenth century, mahogany eight foot William IV. Its an antique!" he sobbed.

"Uh, right…Bye Paul. We'll come for a run later." I gave a fake smile and grabbed one of Paul's arms and yanked him towards the front door.

I pulled the door open and pushed him out, slamming the door in his face. I sighed and leant my forehead against the door. My hands clenched and my temper wavering. Sam came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck.

"That was fun, huh? Remind me to kill him later." he said, stroking my arm. "Lets go back to bed, baby."

"M'kay!" I sighed again as he picked me up bridal-style and took me back to bed.

We fell back to sleep for a while and when we got up again we showered and went over to Jake's. The pack was there and Paul wasn't talking to us and Sam glared at him every now and then. I managed to ignore questions on the matter until we all went for a run in wolf form and Sam couldn't stop thinking about how the table got broken.

This, of course, fuelled Paul's 'pain' and embarrassed me to no end. It was worse then being interrupted, having your family watch a amateur porn film where you and your boyfriend were the stars and everything was completely real. A memory of our intimate time that, no matter how many times I bit Sam, he couldn't stop replaying again and again.

The weeks passed quickly. Nothing major happened. School, home, playtime. I made sure to spend a lot more time with Jake and dad, which made Sam a little jealous but he got over it. Graduation came up fast, the ceremony quick and uneventful. Renee and Phil made it just in time, Sam and dad and Sue watched. It was over quicker than you could say waste-of-time and we were heading home so that I could make proper introductions.

We all went to dad's house. Mom and Phil following. They haven't really met properly, so I was about to do the honours. We all parked up and walked into the house, Sam holding my hand, pulling me along. Renee and Phil talking in frantic hushed whispers behind us.

Once we were all settled down around the Kitchen table. Phil, Renee, dad, Sue, Sam and I. Coffee all round. I smiled at mom and she smiled back, tucking some of her dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"So mom, Phil, this is my boyfriend Sam. And dad's girlfriend Sue." I said.

"Hello." she said politely to Sue, who returned it and then looked at dad and nodded towards the door. Obviously sensing some tension. Dad smiled and took her hand.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." he smiled and they left.

"So, Sam, how old are you?" Phil asked, his mouth moving as if he were grinding his molars like a chewing cow.

"Twenty-three, Sir." Sam smiled, he put his arm around my shoulders and leant into me.

You could hear crickets chirping in the silence after that. I cleared my throat and gave them both a look that begged for them to be nice. They sighed.

"Twenty-three. That's a large age gap." Mom said.

"Mom, seriously," I said, moving my hand between the two of them. There was like ten years between her and Phil. She coughed a little and Phil nodded.

"Do you work?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, Sir, I'm a police officer. I work with Charlie."

"Really, that's nice. A good steady job." Renee nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed dejectedly. I bit my lip, she was about to say something that I wouldn't like. "Look, Bells, your way to young for this guy. I know there's a difference between Phil and I but we're adults, your still a kid. You can date other guys, but you cant date an adult like him. I forbid it."

I gaped at her and Sam's hand on my shoulder tightened. Phil looked at my mother and chewed his bottom lip, a sign that he didn't exactly agree with her. He looked back at Sam, who was looking at me and then slouched in his chair.

"Mom." I started, she raised an eyebrow, "You have no say in this."

Both her and Phil's mouth dropped. She leant forward, her face flushed with anger. "Listen to me, young lady. You are only seventeen, until your birthday, I have final say in anything you do."

My face crumpled with disgust and she looked momentarily shocked and hurt, "Mom. I love Sam with everything within me. He is my soul mate and I'm going to be with him no matter what. We've been dating for a few months now. He's the man that I'm going to marry someday and he is going to be the father of my children. You can deal with that and be happy for me or you can go back to phoenix and let me live my life. I want you to be a part of that, but I cant let Sam go. I wont let him go."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times as Sam looked at me worriedly. I was aware that my eyes were filling with tears. One rolled down my cheek and Sam caught it with his finger.

"Bells. You don't have to do that. I wont let you go but that doesn't mean you have to let your family go, baby." he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Come on, honey, don't make her do this. Its obvious that they love each other very much. I know you want to protect her but if this doesn't work out, she'll have to learn from her mistakes. We cant lose her." Phil whispered in her ear. If we were completely human we wouldn't have been able to hear but we weren't, so we could.

Mom sniffed and licked her lips. "Ok, I'm sorry. You can date Sam. Just…be careful." she said to me as though Sam wasn't in the room. I nodded my thanks and she began to grill Sam. Asking about his past, the present, his plans for the future. She eyed him closely as he interacted with me, from asking if I need help making the coffee, to twirling my hair around his fingers. He looked at me every now and then and gave me a reassuring smile.

We had another awkward conversation about my plans for the future. Neither of then were happy with my decision to forgo collage in order to stay and work here. Of course they couldn't know the real reason. Mom found it easy to blame Sam for this too. Ignoring me when I said over and over again that it was my decision. I felt sorry for Sam at this point but he took all the bashing and continued being nothing but polite. It was when my mom told me she was disappointed in me and he saw my face, that he dropped the politeness and spoke in anger.

"Look here, Mrs Dwyer, I can take your dislike of me but I'm not going to take your undeserved harshness towards Bella. We both love her completely and we want what's best for her. But what does that matter. As long as she's happy, than that's all that's important for me. And it should be the same for you. Don't bring her down because she isn't conforming to your idea of the perfect life. Don't hurt her or I will make sure you never see her again, I wont let you upset her even more, so if that's what you have planned then I suggest you leave." he said.

I gaped at him, worried yet ecstatic. God I love him. Only he would stand up to my parents on my behalf. I turned to Renee and Phil as tears filled my moms eyes. I felt bad now, but I could see that Sam's face was emotionless.

"Your right." she sobbed, my eyes widened, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I should have seen that straightaway. You are happy, right?" she asked.

I nodded vehemently, "Of course…truth is, I'm happier than I've been for a long time." I said a little guiltily.

She gave a watery smile, "Good. That's good. You need anything you just give us a call and we'll grab the next flight out here. Ok?"

"Ok. I promise." I hugged them both.

"Be good, honey. We don't need grandchildren, yet." Phil said into my ear as he hugged me.

"I hear ya there." I giggled, at least someone saw it my way.

"Well, we have a motel in Forks tonight but we leave early. Sorry we couldn't stay for longer. Phil's working you know." mom smiled sadly.

"I know. Dad bought Sam and I tickets to come to you whenever we want, so we'll come down sometime."

"Great." she hugged me again, "Love you, bud."

"I love you mom. And I love you too Phil." I said. He gripped my shoulder and then took moms hand. He turned to Sam and held his hand out.

"It was nice to meet you. Look after our girl…not that I need to ask that of you. I know you will." he gave him his acceptance smile.

"Thank you. I promise, I'll keep her utterly safe. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you."

Mom scoffed, "Yeah, right, after what I put you through. I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged, "No need, you just looking out for her. I understand that."

"I like you." she mumbled and then turned and left, Phil put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the hire car. Leaving a shocked me and a proud Sam standing at the door. They got in the car and left. I shut the door robotically.

"Oh my god." I sighed and then turned around and jumped up on Sam, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Oh, baby, I love you so much." I yelled. He chuckled.

"I love you too. I think you need a treat for going through all that. I swear you mom wanted to smack me one." he smiled against my neck.

"Hmmm, a treat?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. It's a good thing you're wearing a dress." he chuckled, I frowned.

"Huh?"

He laughed loudly, locked the front door and walked us over to the couch and laid me down, intertwining our legs as he got on top of me. He leant on his elbows either side of me and bent his head down, stealing my lips. His tongue immediately sought entrance and I allowed him.

It wasn't long before we had shifted, him kneeling on the floor as I sat with my back against the back of the couch, dress shoved up to my hips and legs askew as he delivered lick after long, wet lick to my centre. I buck and mewled as he stared up at me with darkened eyes, purposely keeping eye contact as his pressed his tongue against my pulsing bud and flicked hard.

I screamed and gripped the arm of the chair. His hands stroked my inner thighs and moved up, he slid one finger inside of me and slowly, tortuously moved it in and out of me. He added another finger and twisted and curled them. I bit my lip and my face screwed up in pleasure. He pressed his tongue against my clit, not moving it but applying that pressure that made me explode. I cried his name as my walls clenched and pulsed. Sam gave a chuckled of triumph as he wrung every aftershock from me and lapped up my juices.

Once I had caught my breath he pulled my dress back down and smiled up at me. I gave him a stated smile and moved to rub the straining bulge in his jeans.

"Nuh-uh, I said it was your treat. I wanted you too have pleasure without feeling as though you needed to return it. Not everything has to be give and take, baby. Sometimes I just wanna hear you scream my name." he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you." I said, and he chuckled.

"I have to go see the boys. We're having a quick run before you and I have dinner with your dad and Sue tonight. I've got my cell, call me if you need me." he kissed me again, long and slow.

"Have fun." I said as he left.

I slumped down on the couch and sighed happily. God, today was interesting. I hope I could just relax now.

As soon as that thought ran through my mind a knock at the door went out. I sighed again and hopped up and walked to the door, yanking it open to reveal a rather dishevelled and blotchy-faced Leah.

"What happened to you?" I asked, opening the door. She sobbed hard and stepped inside and collapsed on the couch. I blinked and closed the door, moving to the kitchen and pulled a huge tub cookie dough ice cream and two spoons.

I plonked down on the couch next to her and opened the tub, handed her a spoon and she literally dove into the tub. Scooping out massive lumps and shoving them in her mouth.

"Whoa. Ahoy sailor, you want bathe in that or just inhale it?" I asked. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sobbed even louder.

I took a spoonful and popped it into my mouth, licking the remnants off of the spoon and eyeing her warily. Her face was damp with tears and she looked as though she had just awoken from a sobbing-induced slumber.

After half and hour of silence, apart from the sounds of swallowing ice cream and the clatter of spoons, Leah looked up at me and said.

"I'm pregnant."

I dropped my spoon.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, my body shook with shock. "I…when…are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I took a million of those digital tests that literally spell it out for you." she sniffed and then wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Oh my, how far gone?" I asked.

"I used one of those new tests that tell you approximate conception time. It said over three weeks. I wont know for sure until I visit the doctor tomorrow." she sobbed again.

"Your not happy?" I frowned and reached out, pulling her into me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my top.

"Its not that. I'm scared Rye will leave me. He's only eighteen, I know he's not ready for this." she gripped my shirt.

"Listen to me, Rye wont abandon you. He's not ready for this, you're right about that, but he will ready himself over time and he'll be there and he will be a great daddy. Trust me."

"When should I tell him?" she asked. Now that I listened closely I could hear the fast, quiet drumming of a heartbeat from inside her womb. I silenced my gasp of awe.

"As soon as. Everyone needs to know. How the hell did you get pregnant anyways?" I rubbed my hand over my face.

"We weren't using protection." she huffed.

I looked down at her like she was crazy, which she obviously was. "Then why the hell are you so shocked. It was obviously going to happen if you weren't using protection." I scolded.

She looked up at me desperately, "I was on the pill. It worked perfectly in the past."

"Yeah but you weren't a werewolf in the past. You know that changes everything. Why'd you think I always use protection with Sam." duh!

"I didn't know. There's never been female wolves before. How would I know it wouldn't work."

"Cause its common sense." I shook my head and she cried harder, "No, no, no. Stop crying. What's done is done. The first thing to do it tell Rye and the others and the second thing is the visit to the doctor tomorrow. Want me to call the guys over?"

"Yeah. I'll call Rye."

She went off with her cell and I went to the house phone and dialled Sam's cell. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he said, he was huffing probably from running, he tends to strap his phone on his leg in his jeans in case I needed him.

"You need to come back, now. With all the guys and get them Jared to bring Kim too." I said.

I could almost hear his frown, "What's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"Nothing wrong, sweetie. But you really need to come back now."

"Ok, give us a few minutes and we'll be there." he said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

I hung up and sat back down on the stairs, throwing an arm over my face. I knew Rye would be shocked and possibly go into frozen mode and sit there staring into space like he does when something is too much for him to handle.

I walked back over to Leah, who was sat on the couch breathing deeply. She looked up at me and smiled a little. Her eyes still watered and her lip quivered.

"When they get here I wanna take Rye off by ourselves. Could you tell the guys while I tell him, please." she said.

I nodded, "Sure sure, I'll tell them."

A few minutes later the living room was packed with the pack, Kim and Rylan. They all looked a little shifty and nervous. They sat down in an available space. Rylan looked at Leah with a frown on his face and as soon as he saw her puffy eyes and dishevelled look his face softened and he went to her. She just took his hand and took him out to the back yard.

Sighing, I flung myself down next to Sam on the couch and yawned.

"What is this all about, Bella?" Paul asked. I sat up straighter.

"Leah is pregnant." I informed. The room filled with gasps and then silence. I felt Sam stiffen beside me and slouched in my seat. He was going to be difficult about this, obviously.

"Wow, is she alright?" Kim asked, her mouth covered slightly with her hand.

I nodded, "Of course, she has the doctors tomorrow but its obvious she's pregnant. I heard it."

"Heard what?" Paul asked, blinking as if he were lost.

"The heartbeat." I said, looking around the room.

Kim started to bounce in her seat, "This is so exciting, a baby in the pack, how cool." she squealed and I laughed. I was excited about it, I was just nervous for Leah.

"I know, its amazing. I cant wait. But Leah was pretty upset but I think that's just nerves about how Rye will react."

"Was she crying?" Quil asked.

"Rivers." I nodded. I looked over at Sam and sighed, his jaw was set in a stubborn sulk and his eyes were flat and filled with jealously. His arms were so tense that the large vein that run up them was prominent and his fist were clenched tightly.

I shook my head and ignored the slight glare he sent my way for it. I noticed Seth was really quiet and looked at him. He didn't look happy. In fact, he was looking a little red. The muscle in his jaw twitched and his eyes were narrowed. His tight fists shaking with anger.

"I'm gunna kill him." he gritted and I immediately knew he was talking about Rylan. He pushed up off the ground but I jumped, leaping off of the couch and landing on top of him, forcing him back down.

"Cool." I heard Kim whisper.

I straddled the angry boy and pushed his shoulders down so that he was lying flat on his back. "Seth, think about this. Leah is an adult. I know she's your sister but she's with her imprint, and she wants this baby. Its not Rylan's fault. Takes two to tango, baby." I said.

Seth relaxed beneath me as I rested my hands on his stomach. "Your right." he sighed.

"How many times do I need to tell you all…I'm _always _right." I shook my head and rolled my eyes as they chuckled. My hand pushing down on his abs. "Damn, Seth, your abs are rock hard." I said, rubbing my hands over him. He blushed and turned his head to the side. Hah! Easy way to distract him. Typical teenage boy.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he must be growing or something. Or maybe its cause he's lying down, everything harder when your lying down." I giggled as did Kim. She lent over and stroked Seth's abs.

"Jesus, your right. Its like touching marble." she smiled.

A deep, rumbling growl went up, "Bella, if you don't get off of him right now, I'm going to throw you over my knee right here, right now in front of everyone." Sam threatened. I was tempted by the promise of being spanked but I knew he wouldn't do it in front of everyone.

I sighed, "Whatever." I mumbled, stepping up and dusting off my knees.

"Sam? What is up with you?" Paul asked, frowning at the blank look on Sam's face. Sam didn't answer. I walked over a slapped him on the arm.

"Pack it in." I gritted. I didn't want Sam to ruin this moment for anyone. He needed to put his jealousy aside for now.

He grabbed my hand and nipped it dominantly. I narrowed my eyes and his frame seemed to soften but he didn't look any less envious.

I took my hand away as Leah walked in alone. I frowned, looking around for Rye and she tilted her chin towards the back door, telling me he was out there, but she was smiling so I guess it went well. He was probably letting it sink in.

Everyone rushed over to her to congratulate and hug and squeal. Everyone except Sam of course. He just stayed on the couch and said nothing in the half an hour that everyone was chatting, I kept sending Leah apologetic glances when she looked at him sadly, she just smiled at me and went back to chatting with the others. I couldn't bring myself to look at my man as everyone spoke so I stood up and ignored his hand that tried to get hold of me.

I moseyed outside and spotted Rylan sitting on the plastic garden chair, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I could hear his deep, shaky breaths and his racing heartbeat.

I sat down next to him. "Hey, honey." I said and he jumped, straightening up and clearing his throat.

"Hey." he answered quietly.

"A shock, huh?" I said, already knowing the answer.

He gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah, you could say that."

We sat in silence for a little bit until I couldn't take it anymore. I gently poked the side of his head, "What's going on in there?"

He sighed and reached over, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. His chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm scared. I'm not cut out to be a dad yet. What if I mess up? What if I hurt it? What if something goes wrong?" he rushed.

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy. Stop with the 'what if's'. I know your not ready for this right now but you have months to learn what needs to be done and then your going to be a great father. Nothing else matters. You have your new house. School's over. You have us." I ran my fingers through his hair.

He sighed, his breath fanning my neck, "You'll help me right. I don't want to worry Leah, it wont be good for the baby."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Do you hear yourself? 'it wont be good for the baby', you're already thinking on instinct. I'll be here, no doubt, but I don't think you'll need me."

He stilled and tilted his head, then gave a small laugh, "I guess I'm just freaking out a little."

"Which is completely justified. You're going to do great. I know you will." I kissed his cheek and he smiled and sighed happily.

"How did Sam take it?" he asked.

I groaned, "He's so jealous. He's being a complete ass, so just ignore him okay. I'll sort it out."

Rye chuckled, "Sure sure. I understand. He'll come around…hopefully." he said a little unsure.

I giggled, "He sure will."

Brady popped his head around the back door. "Hey, guys. Rylan, man, congrats. We're all going out to dinner to celebrate. That Italian place in Port Angeles that we went to that time. I don't think Sam is coming." He said.

I sighed, "Oh we'll be there alright." I slapped Rye's knee, "Come on. Lets get inside."

We got up and headed into the living room, everyone was getting up with smiles on their faces. Seth glared a little at Rylan but didn't hold it long before it turned into an accepting smile. Rye let out a gush of air in relief.

"Ok, ok, we're going." Kim said, holding Jared's hand. "Bella?" I knew she was asking about Sam.

"We'll be there. We just need to have a little chat." I put on a fake smile as all the boys 'ooo'd'

Leah took Rye's hand and gave me a small smile, "Don't be to hard on him. If you cant make it, we understand." she muttered as she followed the others out.

"We'll be there." I stated and she shrugged.

"Ok, see ya." she said and Rye waved.

I closed the door behind them all and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned back to glare at Sam.

"What are you playing at?" I gritted. He had the nerve to roll his eyes, I growled low in warning. He was getting on my nerves.

"I'm not doing anything." he shrugged.

"Exactly. You couldn't even sum up the balls to congratulate her. This is her future here. Her child. I couldn't care less if you feel like you need to prove a point by acting childish. Grow up and be happy for her." I snapped, this must be the first time since we've gotten together that I actually felt angry at him. My body trembled slightly as he just sat there, probably rolling my words and the blow to his ego around in his head.

I could hear him grinding his teeth as he narrowed his eyes, "Show me your throat." he demanded.

My mouth dropped at the command. How dare he. What the hell was going on here. On minute changes everything. First we're incredibly happy and then the next angry. "This is not the time for you to want to exert your dominance. This is the time for you to suck it up and realise that one of our pack is about to start a family. Your suppose to care for them. Not act like a bastard because, maybe, I'm just not ready to sacrifice even more for you." I gasped as the words tore from my throat. The look of pain on his face crushed me and I hung my head.

"That's how you feel?" Sam asked, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

I ran a hand over my face and looked up at him, wincing when I saw the extra moisture in shining in his eyes, I heaved a deep sigh. "No, you know I don't care about the other things. I just cant do it all. I'm not that strong and everything has changed so fast. I'm only seventeen"

"Rylan is eighteen." he stated.

I scoffed, "Rylan isn't going to be carrying that baby, he isn't going to give birth to it, he isn't going to breast feed it. He's going to sit there and fuss and annoy Leah. He's going to hold her hand when she just wants to smack him and then he get to enjoy every moment with his child. Its totally different."

"But its not like that." Sam mumbled.

"How do you know!"

He shrugged, "It would be nice to have a baby. Just think about it. Something we created together. A part of you and a part of me. Why wait for that?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in my armpits. "Because, maybe I just want you for myself for a while. Why cant I be enough for you!" I yelled, my self control cracking. I took a deep breath and took a step closer and then stopped. Not sure whether to continue.

He opened his arms, "Come here." he growled. I ignored the tears rolling down my cheeks and walked over to him, resting a knee either side of his hips and sat so that I was straddling him. I sighed into his neck as his arm came around me and his hands stroked my back.

"I'm sorry, Baby." he whispered, "I'm really sorry." he squeezed me tight and I felt his own tears wet my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I did before. I didn't mean it." I sniffed.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled.

I pulled back and framed his face with my hands, moving him so that I could look straight into his eyes. Those gorgeous, liquid chocolate eyes.

"I love you." I smiled softly.

His eyes lightened, "And I love you, baby."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, he responded instantly, pulling my closer and nibbling my bottom lip. I moaned and pressed closer as his tongue slipped out and stroked my lip, I opened for him and he slid inside my mouth. We kissed for a while before I pulled back and tilted my head, showing my neck.

"You don't have to do that." he mumbled, embarrassed. I just tilted my head further to expose more of my neck. He growled and bit down on my throat. I yelped and then moaned again.

He kissed up my neck and to my lips before pulled back and tilting his own head to the side.

"Huh?" I said…intelligent, I know.

"I accept that although I'm the alpha male, you are alpha female. And you have ultimate control over me. So mark me." he said. My entire body quivered as I leant forward and pressed my lips to his neck, then opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into his skin. He jumped and groaned. His hands slid down my back to grip my backside.

"Yummy." I smiled, "Come on, we have to get to the restaurant." I said.

Sam groaned, "Do we have to. You got me all excited and now you expect me to get up and go out. Urgh." he whined and I laughed.

I jumped up and straightened my deep purple pleat front dress. I held out my hand and pulled him up.

"Suck it up, big boy. We need to go." I leant up a lil, thankful for my stilettos, and kissed him again.

"I really am sorry, Bella. I didn't realise what I was doing to you." he muttered, a blush across his cheeks.

I shook my head, "Forget it." I grabbed my keys in one hand and wrapped the other around his.

"I love you" he said again.

"I love you. But we really have to go." I giggled, pulling him out of the house and into the car.

We didn't talk much on the drive to Port Angeles, but the silence was comfortable. I drove and could see Sam looking at me, a blissful expression on his face. I turned on the radio and sang quietly along with Ben Harpers _Waiting on an angel_. Great song, that. Soon enough we parked up outside of the restaurant.

I could see the guys in the window, two vacant seats. I focused my eyes on the two nearest the glass. Brady and Collin. My eyesight allowed me to see way better than normal humans. I zoomed in on a slight movement under the table and saw Brady's hand settle on Collins thigh.

Sucking in a breath, my eyes widened. They couldn't possibly…

Blinking rapidly I ignored Sam's questioning gaze and stepped out of the car. He followed and I locked it before taking his hand and walking into the restaurant.

We just walked straight to the table and sat down as everyone greeted us. I think they were wary and curious to know what went on, hopefully they wont find out. I knew they could all easily see the marks on both our necks as their eyes lingered on them every now and then.

The meal went quickly and easily. There were smiles and laughter and excited chatting. Everyone seemed to forget about Sam's previous mood and at the end of the meal I saw he talking in hushed whispers to Leah and Rye — congratulating them hopefully.

I didn't bother thinking to hard about Brady and Collin. There was something going on there but I hope that they know they can always talk to us without judgement. Whatever it was between them is dangerous, I knew that. What if one of them imprints? The other will be left immediately and that could break this pack apart.

Shaking my head, I swallowed my nerves. We all went our separate ways afterwards. The drive home in the car was quiet, I saw Sam looking over at me a lot. I don't know what it is but I just feel incredibly weird. I dunno what, I dunno why. I just know that in the next few months a lot of things are going to change.

"What were you talking to Leah and Rye about earlier?" I asked later on, laying on my bed curled up against Sam. We had been quiet still as we lay together, his hand stroking my hair.

"I congratulated them. Told them I was sorry for being a jerk. Wished them luck." he mumbled, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good boy." I murmured, he chuckled and pulled me on top of him, my face above his.

"I love you." he said.

I smiled, "I love you too" I leaned in to place a peck on his soft lips.

"Nothing changed today you know. What we…talked about, it doesn't effect us now. It doesn't matter." he sighed, stroking my cheek.

"I know." I bit my lip, trying to hide my anxiety.

He nipped at my mouth, "Stop it. I know you're worrying but you don't have too."

"Ok, lets go to sleep, I've had a really tiring day. Graduation, arguing with parents, Leah, you, dinner…a lot to handle at once."

He moved us so we were further up the bed, both on our sides and facing each other. One of my legs were thrown over his hip, and our arms kept us intertwined, our noses touching.

"Rest now baby. We have forever." he mumbled quietly, kissing my lips softly.

"Love you." I yawned, snuggling closer.

I listened for a bit to his breathing, when it evened out I knew he was sleeping and instead listened to his heart beat. The regular thumping sound, so calm and relaxing. I fell asleep with the sound of my Loves heartbeat thrumming in my mind.

* * *

**A/N - Well, there we are. Exams are still on, mainly starting tomoro but i had this ready. I wanted to show that while they are Imprints their relationship is not perfect. And i've had Leah's pregnancy on my mind for ages and i wanted to share. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Now repeat after me ; I WANT TO REVIEW, I WANT TO REVIEW, I WANT TO REVIEW. **

**Press the button!!!............................please :D**


	18. The best time of day

Waking up felt good. There was a time were I would dread having to get up. Always fighting to snuggle down further under the warm covers and close my eyes again but nowadays its my favourite time of the day. The little stretch, the happy sigh, blinking my eyes to clear the sleepy fog in my mind. Every morning a smile curves my lips as the first thing I see is the hulking, golden body and the messy inky locks and the parted lips of my soulmate.

I rubbed my eyes and leaned up on my elbows, looking down at Sam's sleeping face. I loved his long eyelashes and the shadow they leave on his high cheekbones. I leant over of stroked my finger down straight line of his nose. Smiling to myself as his breathing picked up a little.

I stroked his hair off of his forehead and moved forward place a kiss against the soft skin. I rolled off of the bed and moved to the bathroom — the best room in Sam's house — and fired up the tub. The water spluttered and then poured out and filled the large bathtub. I moved to the sink to brush my teeth and looked into the mirror. My hair was a complete mess and I pointlessly ran my fingers through it. Turning my head to one side and then the other to get rid of the kinks before drawing off my panties and moving to the bath.

I ran my hands through the heated water, testing it, and then turned the taps off. The tub was filled over half-way and as I sunk down into it the level rose slightly. I let out a sigh as the water caressed my body.

I drew my knees up against my chest and leant my head on my folded arms atop them. I just spent a few minutes thinking in silence. Trying to figure out where life was heading. I started work at the diner today. Working from noon to six. It was bound to be interesting.

I was brought from my thoughts when a warm body slid in behind me and I was pulled against a hard chest.

"Morning, baby." Sam mumbled into my ear.

I sighed happily and smiled, "Good morning. I thought you were still asleep."

"I have work soon." he grumbled. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm going with Leah to the doctors, cause Rye has to work. Then I have work and then Leah, Kim and I are hanging out." I informed.

He groaned in my ear, "That leaves us no time together. Damn. Your father and I are coming to visit you at the diner after work. We get off at about half-five so I can bring you home. The girls can come here."

"Thanks, babe." I murmured as he started to massage my shoulders. "Ah, that's good." I licked my lips.

His man skimmed down my back rubbing circles into my skin. He ran a finger down my spine and chuckled when I shivered.

"Ready to catch some bad guys today?" I teased.

"Yeah, totally, only…this is La Push. There aren't many bad guys." he nipped the nape of my neck. I giggled.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"Oh, really…I'm an idiot now, huh. Well, in that's the case…" he trailed of and started tickling my hips. I squealed and struggled. The water sloshed against the sides of the tub and I gasped for breath.

"No, no, no. Stop. Please." I whined trying to pull away but he fastened an arm around my waist to keep my close as his other hand squeezed my hips.

"Why should I?" he laughed.

"Because I love you. Now let go…please." I let out a relieved sigh when he stopped.

"I love you too." he whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"You're a pain, you know that." I chuckled and stood up, ignoring Sam's swat to my behind as I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body.

I turned to take in the glorious image of Sam naked and wet. "Like what you see?" he drawled, a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. You are one fine piece of ass." I said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, your not so bad yourself." he murmured against my mouth. I scrunched my nose at him and nipped his lip.

"Yeah, yeah." I straightened up and strolled out of the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my jeans and t-shirt. I was still adamant on bringing a bag with me. There was no way I was putting anything in draws or closets.

Drying my body quickly, I drew on underwear and my light baggy jeans that sat low on my hips. I was meeting Leah at quarter to nine, and it was already eight-fifteen. I chucked on my white t-shirt that had a heart and arrows on it and in the heart it said 'I'm in love'. I thought it was pretty appropriate. I sorted my hair out, slid on my trainers and then popped my head into the bathroom.

Sam was standing in front of the sink, buck naked, brushing his teeth. His back was rippling as his arm moved. His shoulder blades protruded and made his spine curve. The two little dimples and the small of his back led to the two firm globes of his rear. He was so goddamn sexy.

"Hey, I'm off. Have a good day." I smiled.

He spat out the mouthful of foam and wiped him mouth on the back of his hand. "Come here." he purred.

I sauntered over to him, swaying my hips. "What is it?" I asked, smirking. When I was within reach he pulled me flush against him.

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes and leant up, pressing my lips against his and moaning softly as he gripping the nape of my neck and tilted my head back. He nibbled at my bottom lip in order to get me to open, so I did and his tongue immediately sunk into my mouth.

A few minutes later I pulled away, feeling something poke me in the hip. I looked down and laughed. "Have fun with that." I said.

He frowned, "Aren't you going to help me?" he pouted even more.

"Nope. I'm gone. Love you." I pecked his lips again and patted the head of his erection like a pet.

He growled, "Don't worry, I'll get you back."

I laughed and left the room as he shouted out that he loved me. I took the stairs two at a time and jumped in my car before heading to Rye and Leah's place. I pulled up outside and Leah was already waiting. She was looking cute in a purple summer dress and sandals. She got in and I started for Forks.

"Hiya." she smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked.

She chuckled and checked her lipgloss in the rear-view mirror. "I'm good. Nervous, but good. Rye's gutted he could come but I told him not to worry. This is just to make sure the tests were correct. it's the proper ultrasounds that he needs to attend."

"Has he calmed down?"

"Yeah. I think it was just shock. What about Sam…I'm guessing it wasn't pretty when we left for the restaurant."

I sighed, "You can say that again. In my anger I told him that maybe I didn't want to sacrifice even more for him." I murmured.

Leah whistled long and low, "Ouch."

"Yeah. I think it brought us both out of our funk. Pure shock, hell, I didn't even mean for it to come out like that. I was just angry. And he had just told me to show him my throat."

Leah gasped, "He did not."

I sighed and nodded, "It just got a bit tense. We made up quickly. I'm just not ready for a child of my own. I just got used to having my own man and I'm not even one-hundred percent straight with that."

"At least you stood up for what you wanted. Your only seventeen, sure its your birthday soon but still. You're just figuring yourself out. So much has changed these last few months." Leah said.

I tapped my finger on the steering wheel. "Personally, I just hope that he doesn't bring it up again until we're married."

She scoffed, "Like that's going to happen."

I sighed and pulled into the car park of the clinic. "Here we are." I muttered as we got out.

"You'll come into the room with me when he does the weird thing right. I don't wont to be by myself." She looked incredibly nervous.

"If that what you want, but don't expect me to feel sympathetic when he shoves that long plastic thing up your hooha" I said.

She burst out laughing, drawing attention as we walked into the dreary clinic. She walked up the receptionist and gave details and we were told to sit in the waiting room.

It room itself as full of bulging pregnant women or women with baby's in their arms. Some of the kids were cute…others just looked like shrivelled prunes that made noise, but who am I to judge. We were waiting about ten minutes before Leah was called in. she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

Dr. Howard was a balding man with a huge beard. That was just unnatural. How can you have so much hair in one place and then absolutely none in another. His watery blue eyes blinked rapidly when he took us in. Like it was unusal that two females would come in to find out whether one of them was pregnant...wait a minute...

I was barely listening when suddenly Leah was going behind a screen with one of those horrible paper gown thingies.

Dr. Howard turned to me. "Are you and Leah related?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "She's my step-sister." I mumbled, I didnt like him much.

He tilted his head up as Leah came out and hopped up on the recliner, placing her feet up in the supports. Howard fired up the little screen and lifted a long, white instrument. And flipped open a bottle and squirted a heap of gel onto it with a squelch. I winced and took the hand Leah was holding out to me.

The instrument slipped behind the large paper sheet laid over Leah's legs and the way she jumped told me that this party was going _on_. A minute or so and you could see the flutter on the screen. I gasped, knowing what it was as I had heard it just the day before but with my own ears. A heartbeat.

I looked down at Leah's face to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"There you go. A nice healthy heartbeat. By the looks of things you're about six weeks pregnant." Howard informed.

"Didn't waste any time, did ya?" I teased.

Leah smacked my arm, "Shut it you."

"Ok, so we'll set up an appointment at the hospital for six weeks time. That'll be your proper ultrasound scan." Dr. Howard smiled and pulled down the hem of the gown so that Leah could get up.

He went out of the room, to make the appointment I guess, while Leah got dressed again and came and sat down. Her hand lingered on her stomach a little and I couldn't help but wonder what it felt like.

"Don't you just feel like you've got a guppy in your stomach?" I asked.

She looked at me, blinked slowly and then burst out laughing. "No, no guppy. I don't feel anything. But it's the knowledge that there's a baby in there…I'm pretty sure that it looks like a sea monkey but still…it'll be a fully formed child in a few months."

"Damn. Have you told Sue and dad yet?" I muttered.

"No, I'm gunna do it tonight, before the coming over to yours." she bit her lip.

"Oh, that reminds me. We can hang at Sam's. What if you pick Kim up on your way to mine."

Leah grinned, "Yeah, that's good. I'll need all the ice-cream I can get after the chat."

Dr. Howard walked back in and spoke to Leah for a little bit. Told her what and what not to do. In fact, he gave her a massive list on what not to do. I had to wonder whether Leah could actually shift now that she was pregnant. My instincts told me that she shouldn't, so I would have to talk to her about it.

Once they had decided on a time and date that she could go for her ultrasound, she grabbed the details and we headed out and got back into the car.

"I still have a while before work, you wanna grab something to eat. I missed breakfast." I said, looking over at her.

She smiled as she pulled her cell out of her bag, "Yeah, there's this nice place just down the road." She muttered before dialling her phone and putting it to her ear.

I found the small Forks diner while Leah was chatting on the phone to Rye. The place was smaller than Sue's, and it was pretty homey. We walked in and grabbed a seat. I ordered some coffee and pancakes and Leah got some orange juice and eggs.

When we were tucking into our food, I looked up at her. "So, I was wondering whether you've thought about not phasing until the baby's born." I said, licking my lips.

Leah sipped her juice and ran a hand over her hair, "I'm not sure what to do really. What do you think?"

"Well, I think that you shouldn't. we don't really know what the shifting does to our insides. It must move everything around - it has too. So I think that you shouldn't change. Just in case." I said, nibbling on some pancake.

Leah nodded, "Ok, then." she smiled.

Suddenly I was accosted with a horrid smell. Something between a sewer and a two-bit street whore. I wrinkled my nose and look behind me. The sight I got made the hairs on the back of my neck stand in hostility.

It was a large man. Bulky and tall. His skin was so pale my eyes could see the blue pains that mapped beneath his skin. Golden eyes met my own and narrowed. I knew, without having to be told, that this was a vampire.

My body was tense when I turned back to Leah, who for once had a fearful look in her eye. My body was wracked with a fierce protectiveness. I reached across and stroked the back of her hand. She looked at me and sighed softly.

The insufferable scent got so much stronger that I had to breath through my mouth. I looked back to see that a group had joined the one large vampire. It was practically a family and I saw a pack formation that was familiar. The one that screamed 'Alpha' was a fatherly looking blonde. With a tilt of his head he motioned for us to go outside and speak. I nodded back and pulled my purse out. Leaving a twenty on the table.

"Bella, we shouldn't. What if they attack? I cant risk that." She whispered.

I blinked at her, "I wont let that happen." I stated.

We stood and walked out of the diner, I followed the potent stench to a little park around the back of the diner. The Vamps were sitting on the benches and were the only people there.

We walked up slowly, I made sure I was in front of Leah all the time. I stopped a few meters from the group.

They were all amazingly beautiful. The two leaders looked friendly. The blonde man stood up and a small women with rich caramel coloured hair clutched his hand, a gentle smile on her face. The big man had his arm around a beautiful blonde supermodel. Another pair was a petite woman with spiky black hair and a tall blonde man. Lastly there was a bronze haired boy, who had an air of arrogance around him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was pressing his lips together.

"Hello there. I am Carlisle and this is my family." The blonde alpha smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and stepped further in front of Leah, "I'm Bella." I murmured.

"You don't have to be afraid of us." The woman said.

I laughed, "I'm not afraid of you." I smirked.

They all looked at the penny-head and he shrugged, "The other one is pregnant. She's protecting her. I cant read Bella's mind."

They all looked at me and I put my hands up in defence, "Don't look at me. I cant help it if I'm special." Leah scoffed behind me. And I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm like…new at this. So I don't know much about you. I'm prepared to listen but you have to promise not to attack my pack-mate."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course." he smiled softly and he seemed surprised.

We walked a little closer as he started introducing his family. They seemed nice enough. Edward came off as a little stuck up. But the others smiled and the girls even waved a little.

"So…you can read minds." I said to Edward. His lips turned up in a smug smile. I tilted my head. "Don't give me that smug smile, honey. Let me remind you that I'm impervious to your freaky lil power." I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.

The big guy, Emmett guffawed, "You tell him."

"I can see the future." Perky Alice bounced, "Although it can change. And I cant see your future…something to do with the fact that you are a werewolf."

"Cool."

"Yeah…we would be such great friends. Shopping!" She squealed.

I laughed, "Yeah, sounds like we could definitely be friends." I nodded slowly, "Sooo, you guys munch on animals, right?"

Esme smiled brightly, "We do. Like Alice said, we would really like to be friends."

"So then whats the deal with this whole 'mortal enemy' thing. I mean…you guys would really get along with my boys. Especially Edward and Jacob…and hell, Emmett and Paul. You have the same kinda attitudes as them" I muttered. Leah rolled her eyes beside me but didn't disagree to what I said, she actually nodded.

"Well…your Alpha doesn't like us. Keeps up with the whole 'monster' idea." Carlisle voiced.

I raised an eyebrow, "How about I talk to him and get him to forget the treaty and give you guys a chance. I'm not one for judging and you seem pretty cool. Its just a waste for them to miss out on what could be a good friendship." I shrugged.

Edward scoffed, "What what makes you think that your 'alpha' will listen."

Leah laughed beside me and it was my turn to smile smugly. "Because, said Alpha just happens to be my mate. And I can get him to whatever I want."

The girls smiled as Edward glared. "Doesn't mean he'll do it."

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, he'll do it alright. You'll understand one day." He rolled his eyes and huffed. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Got to go. Erm…phone number?"

Esme passed me a piece of paper with the number written on it. "Here you are, dear." she smiled.

"Thank you, I'll give you a call once I've spoken to Sam. I think its best to have allies instead of enemies living so close." I smiled.

"We think so too." Carlisle inclined his head a little.

"Goodbye." I said and turned, Leah raised her hand and we walked back to the car.

"Sam's gunna be mad." Leah sung beside me.

I shrugged, "And that would be new, how?"

"Ooooo. Nasty." she chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"He'll get over it. The fact that they didn't attack us shows something right. I don't get why we show just follow old rules because our ancestors where too blind to see the truth."

She whistled long and low, "Don't let Sam hear you say that…but I'll stick up for you. I think it's a good idea."

I sighed in relief, "Well, that's one down." I mumbled.

She chuckled, "So you have work now?"

"Yeah, its gunna be interesting. I'll drop you off home." I smiled.

It didn't take long to get to Leah's place and she jumped out with a wave. I headed towards the diner then, parked outside and strolling in. Sue was behind the counter and she smiled and waved when she saw me. I hopped up to the counter.

"Hey, Sue." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. Ready for your first day." she grinned.

"Of course." I said, moving behind the counter. She handed me a green apron and I popped it on and tied it up.

Sue took me into the kitchen and introduced me to the chef, Kirk. A thirty-something man, with a bald shiny head and a permanent smile. He used his spatula to wave at me. The other chef was a younger man, probably in his twenties, his name was George and he had his long black hair tied up and braided. He smiled kindly and gave a friendly wink.

Sue taught me how to use the cash register and I was down with the coffee machine. Then the work began.

It wasn't hard. Taking orders and filling them. There was a constant flow of customers and at around one o'clock the diner was full to the brim. It was fun, talking to people and getting to know the regulars. I got some rockin' tips too. Sue's was the best diner in La Push and everyone came for lunch.

Just as the lunchtime rush ended, Landon and the boys came barrelling in. They all sat down at the large table and I pulled my notepad out and sauntered over.

"What can I do for you, guys." I smiled brightly and Archer put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his.

"Hello, to you too, gorgeous. How are you doing?" he winked.

I chuckled, "I'm good, thanks. I trust you lot are well."

"Of course, although we've been deprived of our Bella time." Luke grinned.

"Awww." I cooed sarcastically. "Maybe you guys just aren't special enough."

Landon pulled a dramatic face, "GASP! You are mean."

"Sorry, love." I winked, "Anyways, what can I get you guys?"

Once I took the orders, I gave the five burger slip to Kirk and went behind the counter to grabbed three cokes and two coffees and then delivered the drinks to their table.

I tried to get on with some more work but it was very difficult with the guys making funny comments and having a conversation a few decibels too loud. Some of the things they came out with had me cracking up as I gave another customer his coffee.

When their burgers were done I took them over and rolled my eyes as they practically panted for them.

"You guys are animals." I muttered.

Colton winked, "Sure are, baby."

I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever, get that meat down your throats."

"I don't swing that way." Kyle said. I chuckled.

"Dude, I love all kinds of meat." Archer muttered as he bit into his burger, making 'num num' sounds as he ate.

Kyle snorted, "I'm so not touching that one."

"That'll be a first." Colton scoffed.

Sue came over holding a club sandwich and a coke, "Here you go, take your break." she smiled.

"Thanks, Sue." I grinned and took the food and drink and sat down next to Landon. Downing half the glass of liquid straight away.

"So, how are you and Sam doing?" Luke asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"We're good." I mumbled, not really sure what to say.

"Just 'good'?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

I thought about it, "Well, we're great but that doesn't mean we don't have a few small ups and downs."

That got their attention. Twits. They all swallowed what they had in their mouths and sat back in their chairs. Colton folded his arms over his chest and Archer frowned. They looked pretty menacing.

"Are you having troubles?" Landon asked.

I shook my head, "No, not really. We have our little arguments but then we're right back to normal five second later."

"Then why do you look kinda…defeated?" Kyle asked.

I sighed, "Well, I just wish we didn't have those arguments. I mean…I said some stuff I shouldn't have and now I cant help but feel bad. Even if its all forgiven."

Landon sighed softly, "I'm sure he said some stuff also. Maybe he's worried about that too."

I thought about it before shaking my head, "Forget I mentioned it. You guys wanna do something soon? I wanna get a tattoo. I know what I want now."

They all raised an eyebrow before picking up their food again and taking hulking bites out of it. Landon chewed on his before swallowing.

"How abouts we go down to Seattle…next weekend." he looked around the table and the others nodded.

"Sure, I'm down for that." I smiled.

"Make sure its ok with Sam." Colton teased.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need to ask his permission. We probably wont be happy about it anyways."

"You got that right." came from a couple of the guys.

We started to talk about little things. Plans for the future and whatnot. Soon enough I had finished my food and had to get back to work. They all smiled and hugged me as they left.

It was getting close to the end of my shift when some guy came strolling in. He was quite short and really skinny. He looked pretty skeletal to be honest. His gaunt cheeks hung onto a thick beard that looked as though it could weigh him down any second. His shirt was swallowing him and his shorts looked as though they were made for dumbo instead of a human.

He walked up to the counter and Sue turned to serve him. His eyes twitched and he stood up straighter and I automatically thought, _ah, damn Sue's got an admirer…one she cant be proud of either._

I immediately saw the joy in dating a hot, muscly man. Protection from freaky dudes.

Sue took the mans order, but he continued to talk to her about some kind of factory thingy. Nothing interesting. There weren't that many people in so all Sue could do was pretend to listen and nod every now and then. And all I could do was watch on incredulously thinking of a million and three insults to throw at the man trying to get into my step-momma's pants.

So imagine my joy when the bell at the door jingled and daddy and Sam strolled in. My face lit up and they both smiled brightly at me. Sam winked as the headed over. They stopped just behind the death incarnate look-alike.

He had no clue. And rambled on and on and on. Sue was flicking her eyes behind her to Dad for some help but he was just too busy glaring at the guys back. So instead she looked towards me and who am I to say no.

"Excuse me." I said. He ignored me. " Yello…anyone in there. She's not listening you know." he still ignored me and it was annoying me. "YO, MALE VERSION OF CALISTA FLOCKHART." I said a little loudly.

He turned to me then and narrowed his eyes, "Fuck off, Barbie." he spat.

I gasped. And he grunted as a huge hand landed hard on his shoulder. He turned around to face dad and Sam. The latter of which was gripping Mr Skeletons shoulder and looking murderous.

"Don't talk to her like that." he growled, and I almost swooned.

Sue's stalker tried to look nonchalant, "Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Well" Sam drawled, "I'm her boyfriend. And I wont reframe from kicking your ass if you talk to her like that again."

"Look, I'm here minding my own business, talking to this lovely lady and she just butts in."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, that lovely lady doesn't give a shit about you." he took his hand from the guys shoulder.

"How do you know." Poster boy for anorexia huffed.

Dad stepped forward and glared, "Because she's mine." he snarled.

The other man meeped and walked swiftly from the diner. The bell jangling in his wake. I looked at Sue, who's cheeks were flushed as she stared heatedly at dad.

"Woo, go daddy. You're getting some tonight." I giggled as both Sue and dad blushed. Sam chuckled and walked over to me.

"Hey Baby." he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"How did it go this morning." he asked quietly as his hand snaked down to cup my behind.

I smiled. "It was good. All healthy. Six weeks." I mumbled so that dad couldn't hear.

"That's good." Sam said, pulling me closer, his hand tightened on my rear.

"You are groping me in public." I tsked.

He grinned, "I am and its hot."

I chuckled, "Shut up its not. My father is just over there."

Sam nipped my bottom lip. "He's a bit caught up right now."

I looked over to see Sue leaning over the counter kissing my father. "Awww, its that sweet."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know what's sweeter?"

"What?" I asked.

"This." Sam pressed his lips against mine and gripped the back of my neck. He brushed his lips against mine before deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into my mouth.

A few minutes later and the kiss was pretty heated. My hands were sliding up the back of his shirt and his hands were doing the same. There was a loud clearing of a throat and we pulled apart. Dad was standing with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

I smiled and shrugged, "What?"

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Lord." he muttered. I giggled and pressed my cheek against Sam's chest.

Sue was looking at her cell. "I'm going to close up now. Leah wants to talk to us about something. Better head home." She said. Dad raised his eyebrows and looked over to us. We both shrugged.

"Ok, well lets get going." Dad smiled.

Once the last customers shuffled out, Sue flipped the sign to 'closed' and let the chefs go home with a wave. We wiped down the tables and put the chairs up before giving the floor and sweep. Then we were off.

They both took the cruiser as Sam and I headed to my car. We were half way to Sam's house when he started up a conversation that I was going to save until later.

"You smell a little like vampire." His voice was kind of calm and serious.

"Really, I thought I would smell more like burgers and coffee." I murmured.

I could _feel_ him raise his eyebrows. "Don't ignore what I said."

I sighed, "Ok…so maybe I spoke with some vampires today."

"SPOKE WITH VAMPIRES." he yelled, although not in anger, I could tell that he was struggling with panic and worry.

"Yeah." I said.

He took a few deep breaths and huffed them out. I could hear his heart thundering in his chest. "You just went and spoke with some vampires."

I rolled my eyes, "Not exactly. I was in a diner with Leah after the doctors, and they walked in. I dunno why…anyways, Carlisle wanted to talk and I went and spoke with him. I said I'd see if you'd forget the treaty and we'd all become friends."

There was a deadly silence, a sharp inhale of breath and then an exhale. "You thought I would do what?"

We pulled up and jumped out of the car. "Look, they are really nice. It would be good to have some allies. They live so close. What's the point. They aren't hurting anybody."

He stormed behind me as I walked into the living room. "They are vampires, baby. VAMPIRES. They aren't human."

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "Who are we to judge." I asked.

He came right up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "We don't drink blood to survive. We are not a risk to people."

"They drink animal blood. Why don't you just change the rules. They can come and go but if one of them so much as nips a human it equals trouble." I tried, looking up at him.

He narrowed his eyes a little bit and nibbled the far right corner of his bottom lip. His thinking mask. "Why do you want this?" he asked finally. His dark eyes searching my face.

I cocked my head, "Because, babe, life is too precious to spend making enemies because of some old pact. We search this land for vampires to keep these humans safe…that's great. But why stress over people that aren't a threat."

"How do you know they aren't a threat?"

"There hasn't been a sudden mass murder in Forks recently has there…exactly. I spoke with them and they were kind. And I really think we would get on well with them, if you give them the chance. I can see some of us in them. There would be great chemistry." I said.

Sam heaved a sigh and stepped even closer to me. I could see the conflict in his face. "I'm not sure." he mumbled.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and stroked his skin with my thumbs. "Honey, if I thought, for even a second, that I would be putting my pack-mates in danger I would never even suggest it. Ever. But I trust this. I know what I'm doing."

He leaned in and kissed me. Long and hard. When he pulled back I was breathless and slightly confused. I raised and eyebrow and he smiled. "I love you." he smiled blindingly. "I'll tell the others and you set up a date with the Cullen's. Invite them over. I'll start hanging tree air fresheners and maybe we wont have to deal with the smell."

Wow, that was easier that i expected.

I laughed and nodded. "In fact, it wasn't so bad once we got talking. But at first…jeez, it was horrid."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "Ok, I'll leave it to you mama wolf."

"Mama wolf? What possessed you?" I asked.

"If I'm papa wolf, your mama wolf. And the others are our cubs to take care of." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

He laughed at me again before pulling me into the kitchen. "Come with me and I'll give you something sweet."

"Ooo, sounds good. Should I get naked?" I giggled.

"Well I was talking about ice cream, but whatever." Sam smiled as I hopped onto the chair at the table.

"I'll take ice cream, please." I smiled innocently.

He pulled the carton from the freezer and two spoons from the draw before strolling over and setting down on the chair opposite me. He pulled the lid off and handed me a spoon.

"Thanks." I dug straight in. "How was work today?" I asked.

He smiled, "It was good. Slow, but alright. Stopped a fight on the beach. Followed up a complaint about vandalism. Exciting stuff." he wagged his eyebrows and popped a spoonful of mint choc chip into his mouth.

I chuckled, "Sounds it." I licked my spoon.

"So was there any amazing information given to you about Leah, earlier?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. I saw the flutter on the screen. It didn't really look like anything but it was a heartbeat. How crazy is that. I also have to make sure that she doesn't stress or drink coffee. How in the hell in she going to survive?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Who knows?" he said sarcastically.

"She's also not going to phase until the baby's born." I dropped in.

He cocked his head, "Why's that?"

"Cause we both feel its for the best. Instincts tell us that she shouldn't." I said.

"Both of you felt it?" he raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "I asked myself whether or not she should phase and the answer was no. That's that."

Sam smiled, "Cool." was all he said.

I decided to change the subject, "So have you ever met the Cullen's?"

"Briefly. Snarling words an all."

"What about the others." I asked.

"Only Jared and Paul. They were with me." He mumbled.

I tsked, "Oh well, I think Edward would really get on well with Jacob. Cause Edward is all arrogant and quiet, Jake is laid back but still quite quiet compared to you guys. They would really balance each other out." I murmured.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to replace yourself? Give Jacob a friend cause you feel like a bad one."

I gaped, "When did you become a psychoanalyst or whatever."

"You had a guilty look on your face. Your not a bad friend Bella. Its different cause you're here all the time, so you don't have that excitement at seeing each other all that much. Your life has changed and so has his. Your still his best friend."

I cleared my throat, "Okay. But still, I think he and Edward would get on well. I dunno what it is but I just do. Oh and did you know they have special powers." I scooped up some icecream and wrapped my lips around the spoon.

Sam's mouth dropped open, "They really have them. We weren't sure."

I nodded vehemently, "Yep. Edward can read minds…not mine though. And Alice can see the future, but not our future cause we're werewolves or something like that. But she said the future changes."

"Jeez, that could really work well for us." Sam pondered.

I frowned, "Don't think you can use them." I said.

He gave me a innocent look, "I would never."

Rolling my eyes, I put the lid back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer. He glared playfully at me before getting up and cleaning the spoons in the sink.

"So what are you doing tonight while the girls come over?" I asked.

"Going over to Paul's. All us guys are getting together to watch a baseball game." Sam grinned.

"You invite Rye?" I asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me, "Of course, he's part of our group you know."

I smiled, "I know that. Its just…he's the only _human_ guy in the group and on top of that he hasn't been here as long as everyone else." I ran a hand through my hair.

Sam came up and kissed me, "He's still part of our pack. I hope he knows that. In fact, I'll make sure he knows that tonight, okay?"

I beamed at him, "Thank you." I whispered.

"Its cool. Im heading off now. Love you and I'll see you later tonight." he kissed me again and swatted me on the butt.

"Bye honey. Love you." I smiled as he walked out of the door.

Strolling into the living room I sat down and turned the television on. Watching some Bones and chilling out before the girls got in.

About forty-five minutes later the doorbell went and I jumped up. I pulled the door open to reveal two bouncing women with bags in their hands. I stepped aside as they came barrelling in. Leah looked happy so I guess the talk went ok.

Once everything was settled and we were sitting in the living room, nursing large glasses of cold soda I decided to get it over with.

"So…how'd it go?" I asked. Leah smiled.

"Pretty good. They were shocked but other than that they were fine. Said its ok and it I need help to go to them. Mom's excited about being a grandma and hell, Charlie looked excited too."

"I suppose it helps that it isn't some random guy. I mean, this is your soulmate." Kim voiced.

I nodded, "That and the fact that you have everyone here. You're not alone in this. When are you going to tell Rylan's parents…and the guys back in Phoenix."

Leah shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think Rylan is going to tell his parents soon. Maybe after the twelve week stage. He'll probably want to fly back to tell them, I'll go with him of course."

I smiled, "Don't worry, Mr and Mrs Morgan are great. They'll understand I'm sure. They are smart people, they'll see how in love you are."

Kim clapped her hands together, "Okay, I've got girly movies and Leah brought chocolate. I think we are set for the evening." she pulled out 'Confessions of a shopaholic' and waved it around.

I chuckled, "So…before we start. How are you an Jared?"

She groaned, "Getting no where."

"Have you tried seducing him?" Leah giggled.

Kim pouted, "I try but I don't know how to seduce."

I smirked, "I think I have the answer." I murmured, inspired by something back from Sam's birthday.

"You do?" Kim asked, clearly shocked.

I nodded, "I think I do. I'm going to have to get something though."

Leah waved her hand, "Are you going to tell us?"

I smirked evilly, "Nope" I said, popping my lips on the P. "But make sure you keep up the flirting. Just cause you have him doesn't mean you can slack."

Kim sighed, "Fine fine. God, now I really do need chocolate."

I smiled as she went and put the film in the DVD player. Leah slapped me on the leg. "Tell me. Im desperate to know."

"Crap. A desperate pregnant women. That's a catastrophe waiting to happen. And no, im not going to tell you. But its going to work."

"Meanie." Leah huffed.

We were just getting settled into the film when Kim turned to us. "Did I tell you about the man Jared nearly killed today?"

My eyes widened, "No, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we were just walking down the street when some random guy started yelling some real crude stuff at me. Making rude actions and all. So Jared beat him up. Only a little bit but still…made me feel special."

We all chuckled. Leah shook her head and sighed, "That man sounds like a complete animal."

I raised an eyebrow, "Girls, all men are animals; some just make better pets."

Giggles went around as we sat back and enjoyed the film. It was a good one and funny too. I was glad we got some girl time. We passed around a huge bar of chocolate and drunk loads of soda and juice. Mumbling about random things.

All in all it was a great end to a hard yet interesting day. At around eleven the girls went home and I hobbled upstairs to were Sam was waiting, having gotten in a few minutes earlier. I stripped out of my clothes and got into bed.

"Hey." I muttered quietly as we curled up together.

"Hey there. Fun night?" he asked sliding a leg in between mine.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah, it was good." I snuggled into him.

"Cool. G'night." I mumbled tiredly.

I felt his chest rumble a little, "Night, baby." he whispered.

My last thought before the world went black was; _I cant wait to wake up tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N - Hey there. There we go. Hope you like.**

**Okay, so i brought the Cullens in. Seeing it as some kind of necessity. I plan of having Jake and Edward real close, as you can tell from this chap. But i'm fighting with myself in whether or not to make the pair REALLY close. If you get what i mean. and just in case you dont. i mean making Edward, Jake's IMPRINT! ahhh, i am crazy. but it'll add drama and i love that. However, i want you guys to decide what happens, whether they stay friends or not. so I'm putting up a poll and i would love it if you could all throw in your opinion. It'll help me. Make sure not to put your answer in reviews though. :)**

**Thanks! xxxxxxx**


	19. Collin and Brady's surprise

**BIG NEWS!!!**

_Wolfing Around_ has been nominated for the **Indies Twific Awards** for Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP.

To say that i was shocked to hear that my story had been nominated is an understatement. It touches my heart that my story is liked enough for someone to nominate it. I work hard on my writing and I'm incredibly happy that it you guys love it as much as i do.

******First Round of Voting starts July 8th and ends July 12th.**

So go check out all the categories and the stories that have been nominated. And if you think my story deserves it please vote. I know there are a lot of great stories that have also been nominated so i'm not going to get my hopes up. Just being nominated gives me a confidence boost.

Here is the link: / http // theindietwificawards . com / (remove the spaces)

Thanks for everything and i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

xxHannahxx

* * *

A few days later and it was Jacob's Seventeenth birthday. We were all going to be meeting up at his house later for a barbeque in the backyard. I had bought his present only yesterday on a quick trip to the mall in Port Angeles. We had a few hours left before we had to be there and I was on cake duty.

Jake had bugged me to make his birthday cake, cause he liked Sam's so much. I didn't mind cause I love making sweet things. I leave all the savoury cooking to Sam.

So I'm in the kitchen gluing two thick slices of sponge together with butter cream and jelly for the cake, as Sam watches from the table, with a weird look on his face. As if he was waiting for a bomb to go off. I kept raising my eyebrow at him but he just smiled and twiddled his fingers.

The shape for the cake was easy. The head of a wolf. It was pretty easy to shape the sponge into a head with ears. It was the icing that was going to be hard. I had the fondant and different colourings. I wanted to do the cake in the colour of Jake's wolf.

Once the sponge was carved I placed it on a cake board that was a little bit big. I frosted the cake with a thick helping of white icing. Making sure it was all smooth before placing the cake into the fridge to set. I grabbed myself some OJ before sitting down opposite Sam.

"What's up with you?" I asked softly, a little bit concerned.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. I was just watching you. You like making sweet stuff don't you."

I smiled, "Yeah, I do."

He bit his lip, "Maybe its something you'll want to do in a few years. Own a bakery or a cake shop. You can make novelty stuff." he shrugged, "Its just an idea. You like it so it's a potential thing for you to do."

I grinned, "It's a good idea, Sam." I reached over and stroked the back of his hand. "But why are you so nervous?"

His eyes widened, "I'm not nervous."

"Puh-lease, I can tell you know." I raised a eyebrow.

The doorbell went and Sam became shifty. I frowned and walked to the front door. Pulling it open to find Sue and Dad.

"Hi sweetie." Dad smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey you two, come in." I hugged Sue as dad went into the kitchen. I heard him mumble something to Sam and then there was a quiet answer.

"So, Leah is with sprog now." I beamed at Sue as she blew the hair from her face. It was absolutely boiling outside today and she looked a little red in the cheeks.

"Yep. I never imagined her having a child. But that's because she's my baby girl." she smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

I scratched my arm, "To be honest I'm surprised that you're taking it so well." the men looked up as we entered.

"Yeah, well, she's responsible and so is Rylan. They are imprints too. And on top of that she has all of us. I can wait to be a grandma." Sue laughed.

I nodded, "I find myself excited to be an aunt. That baby is going to be so spoilt." I murmured, sprinkling some flour over the counters surface.

"Absolutely. What are you making?" Dad asked.

I pulled the rolling pin out and the large square of fondant that I had bought. "Jacob's birthday cake."

Sue smiled, "Yum, is it the same as the one you made for Sam?"

"Nope. Jake get a special one. Its in the shape of a wolf's head."

Dad crinkled his nose, "You can do that?"

Sam chuckled, "She sure can. She's really fast at it too."

I started kneading the fondant to soften it up a bit. I added some chocolate brown colouring and kneaded some more. Once that was done I started rolling it out.

"So, why all the weirdness?" I asked, eyeing them.

Dad sat up straighter in his chair, "Well, we have been thinking that you should move in here with Sam."

I stopped rolling.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

Dad looked at me a bit guiltily, "Its just that you basically live here anyway. You spend all your time here but all your stuff is at home."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's cause I don't want to move in here."

Sam frowned, "Why not."

"Cause I don't want too. We've only been dating a few months." I sighed.

Sam winced, "Its not like we're going to break up. Are you sure you imprinted on me?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me."

"Well you don't seem to want anything I offer. Imprints would be almost addicted to each other. I want you around me all the time but you don't want to be here." his eyes were filled with hurt.

"Idiot." I mumbled, "I am here all the time. I am always around you. I just don't want to move in so soon."

"You don't want to move in, you don't want to get married, you don't want children. What do you want?" he snapped.

Jeez, this was getting awkward. Dad and Sue were watching us, looking incredibly guilty. I licked my lips and heaved another sigh.

"I do want that stuff, Sam. Just not right now. You don't understand. I am only seventeen." I bit out each word, putting emphasis on the last sentence.

Sam huffed, "I know that. But what is so wrong with being together. You are here most of the time anyways."

"Why cant I just make decision in my own time?"

"Why cant you be in control, you mean." Sam mumbled. I glared at him and turned to lean against the counter.

"Maybe that's what it is. Maybe I don't want to do something when im not ready, ever thought of that? Maybe, just maybe, I want to do things in my own time without other people trying to dictate my life." I said calmly.

"You should just hand over that control to me. I'm the one that's suppose to be looking after you and you wont let me." Sam said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "That because its not your job to look after me. Its my job. Its up to me to make sure I have what I need."

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face, "You cant look after everyone including yourself. I am here for you, baby. Nothing else matters. I'm here to look after you."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before I rubbed my eyes. Tears bubbled below the surface and I didn't want that to show. "Look at us, Sam. We bicker enough as it is. Its just going to get worse if I move in."

Sam stood up and walked over to me, he tilted my head up but I avoided his eyes, knowing mine would be watery. "Hey, look at me." he whispered. I sighed and raised my eyes to his. "Oh, baby, don't cry. He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, "Nothings perfect. Especially in relationships. But we love each other more than anything. We were made for each other. We'll be fine." he murmured before kissing me on the lips.

Suddenly dad just blurted, "I asked Sue to move in with me and we need your bedroom for Seth." Sue slapped him on the arm and he shrugged.

I spluttered a laughed, "Great now I really have to do it." I sniffed.

Sue shook her head, "Its up to you honey, we're not kicking you out."

"Of course not." dad said quickly.

"Fine, I guess im moving in." I glared at my father, "But im not lifting a finger. You can move everything. Only…don't touch the pink box in my closet, that's Sue job." I turned to her, "Don't think I forgot that you were a part of this too. You might want to train up. It's a heavy box."

She raised an eyebrow, "Got it."

Dad sighed, "Better get the others to help with the stuff and bring it all over tomorrow."

I sighed and went back to the neglected fondant, rolling it out again. "So soon." I sighed.

"It'll be fine." Dad smiled weakly, " You'll get used to it quickly. And then I can get some grandkids myself."

I groaned, "Not you too." I pulled the cake from the fridge and smiled as Dad gasped.

"You made that?"

"Its not finished yet." I mumbled, shifting my hands under the fondant and then moving it onto the cake. Setting it down over it and making sure everything was ok before molding it to the sponge. I had to be careful otherwise it would tear so Sam was just chatting to dad and Sue while I did it.

Once it was done and all smooth, I trimmed around the cake board, leaving the gap from the cake to the edge of the board covered with fondant so that I could pipe some words on it later.

I took some spare uncoloured fondant and made it into a nose and eyes and a tongue. I stuck them onto the cake with a little bit of water. Before grabbing a piping bag and adding all the little details to the face. Then I got other back and in red icing wrote, 'Happy 17th birthday, Jacob' along the fondant covered board.

Once I was done, I manoeuvred the cake into the box without ruining anything and stood by as dad and Sue ooo'd and ahhhh'd at it. Sam winked at me and squeezed my hand.

"That is so good, Sweetie. Jake will love it." Sue cooed.

"I hope so." I smiled.

Sam put his arm around my shoulders, "Of course he will. Its amazing."

"Great. Now I've managed to make a cake and get kicked out today. I wonder what else I can do." I teased.

Dad sobered, "I really don't want you to think we're kicking you out." he said sadly.

I dismissed the thought with a wave of my hand, "Forget it." I murmured, smiling.

He sighed softly and then kissed my forehead, "Sorry, kid." he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, we should head towards Jake's." I closed the box and handed it to Sam. "Carry, please." I smiled.

He chuckled and took the box as I went to grab Jacob's present. We all headed out and walked down to Billy's house. Knocking on the door when we got there.

I heard the hustle and bustle coming towards the door. When it opened we were presented with the sight of Jacob. Wearing just his denim shorts and a birthday hat. I looked him up and down before wolf whistling.

"Nice. Suits you." I smirked.

He flicked me on the nose, "Oi, I'm the birthday boy." he beamed.

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "Happy birthday, babe."

He stepped aside to let us in. Sam greeted Jake and they all wished him a happy birthday. We walked out to the back yard were most of the gang had assembled themselves on plastics chairs. The garden table was covered in food.

I moseyed out, kissing people on the cheek and getting hugs. Sam put the cake box on the table. And as soon as Jake saw it he started bouncing up and down.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

He rushed over and opened the lid. He gasped audibly. "OH MY GOD." he yelled, sounding incredibly feminine. "That's awesome."

There was a crowd around him by now and I sat off just watching it. I loved the fact that they liked it. It made me happy to see them smiling and cooing over it.

"Do you want your present or not?" I called.

Jake's ears immediately perked up and he turned to me, nodding his head. "Yeah, present, present, present."

I chuckled, "Well, then, here you go." I handed him the wrapped up box and he took it. "Its from me and Sam."

He ripped the paper off and his eyes widened at the box. I had gotten him an Ipod touch.

"I've put all the music you like on there, cause I know how bad you are with computers." I smirked. Jake was the only teenager I knew who couldn't figure computers out. He could barely turn one on.

"Thank you so much, Bells. God, you are the best. I love it." he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. I chuckled.

"That's great. But its from Sam too, why don't you go give him a huge hug too." I giggled.

Sam rolled his eyes at me. Jake went over and they did that whole 'manly' hug thingy. "Thanks man." Jake smiled.

"Its cool." Sam smirked.

Everyone started chatting and laughing. Music flowed and some people danced a bit. It was just a basic day with extra fun. Rylan and Leah were sitting on the grass, snuggling and chatting. His hand was running up and down her arm. Paul, Sam and Jared were playing some kind of card game. Dad, Billy and Sue were chatting.

Seth was sitting on the grass doing god knows what. Probably making daisy-chains, the flimsy.

I looked around and notice that Collin and Brady weren't here yet, which was weird since they should have turned up by now. I looked to Kim and asked where they were.

She shrugged, "I was just thinking the same thing. You know what I think I'll go get them. Its Jake's birthday, they should be here." She went to push herself up when I touched her arm.

"Don't worry, I'll go. I can kick their cute little asses." I smiled. She sat back down.

"Ok, if they ask I'll tell them that you went to get them." Kim mumbled.

"Kay, I'll be right back."

I made my way out and started walking towards Collin's house. It was a little while from Jake's, and the heat was belting down. I strolled towards the two bedroom house. And when I reached the door I raised my hand to knock, when Collin's mom, Candice walked out in her nurses uniform.

"Oh, hi Bella. Collin and Brady are up in Collin's room. I'm off to work." She smiled brightly, and flipped her dark red hair out of her face. It was dyed of course, but it looked so good.

Candice was a hell of a woman. Single mom to Collin and a brilliant one. She was fun and happy-go-lucky. Always gossiping and joking. She was a lovely woman.

"Ok, have a good day at work." I kissed her cheek and she winked and waved.

"Toodles." she sung before she hopped off.

I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I quickly jogged up the stairs and over to Collin's bedroom. I pushed the door open and stopped.

In fact, my heart stopped also.

Collin and Brady were on the bed, both shirtless with their pants unbuttoned. They were full on making out. Enough for me to see tongues and a whole lotta wetness. Brady's hand was invisible apparently…well, it was actually just hidden down the front of Collin's pants.

My heart restarted. And then I gasped. Loudly. A few seconds after my brain had processed the information it was getting. They shot apart as soon as they heard. Their eyes were wide and fearful.

I tightened my hold on the doorknob and exhaled sharply. "Oh, lordy." I gasped. I _knew_ there was something going on.

"Bella!" Brady gaped, "Its not what—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I stepped forward and grabbed the discard t-shirts and chucked the items at him. "Put your clothes on. Its Jacobs birthday and you two are here making out…and I know it was getting heavier. You are way to young for that." I waved my hands around, "Explain."

Collin winced, "We're sorry." he whispered ashamedly.

I sighed, "Don't be sorry. That's not what I want. I just want to know why you two are doing this?" I said as they put on their shirts and buttoned their pants.

Brady looked up at me with pleading eyes, "We imprinted on each other."

I gaped, staring at the two of them. Oh my lord. Oh my lord. Oh my lord…Oh. My. Lord.

I plonked down onto the desk chair and blinked at them. "You _imprinted_ on each other. Imprinted."

They both nodded.

I took a deep breath, "But…but you've been werewolves for months. Months. How did you keep this from the pack? What about all the flirting?" I shook my head.

They looked at each other, biting their lips. Before Brady pointed to Collin. The latter sighed and turned to face me properly.

"Ok, so it goes like this. I phased first, and I didn't see Brady for a while because I couldn't go near him right away. A week after I phased, Brady did. So we could see each other and when we did. Boom. You know how it is. We imprinted." he ran a hand through his hair and reached for Brady's hand. "We denied it at first. Tried to stay away, cause…you know, it wasn't supposed to happen. Imprints were supposed to be female. To carry on the line and everything."

Brady smiled and took over, "So we ignored it. But it didn't last long. Then we just kept it to ourselves. Just hung out together in private so that we could do couple stuff. We've kept it from everyone because we don't know what they will think. We don't want to ruin the pack."

I scrubbed a hand over my face. I didn't know this was so serious. Its sad that they felt the need to keep that from everybody. That they worried about what they would think.

"The flirting was just to keep anyone from suspecting. I acted like a total perv cause it was easier that way."

I raised an eyebrow, "The twister thingy?"

Brady blushed, "Collin was stroking my ankle. So that got me…excited. And then the rest was friction. You cant blame me for that."

I crinkled my nose, "You got _excited_ over him stroking your ankle."

"I'm a teenage boy, don't try to understand me." Brady shrugged.

I scoffed, "Trust me, I wont bother." I took a deep breath. "Jeez this is a shock."

"Are you mad?" Collin asked.

I frowned, "Why would I be mad?"

He shrugged, "Just because."

"Look, nothing matters as long as your happy. But you should tell others. Don't hide it any longer." I said. They both sighed in relief but they still looked worried. "But you need to be careful. The affection was getting pretty heavy there. Your imprints, you can wait for that. At least for a few years."

They both looked incredibly guilty, "Well, it might be a bit late for that."

I gaped at them, "Boys! Lordy, your thirteen. You don't have to jump into things like that."

Collin blushed, "We haven't done everything."

I took a deep breath, "Thank god. Look, this relationship is forever. You can slow it down. Some people aren't going to accept it. Most are. But you have us. You're a part of our family and we love you. You're be fine." I said.

Brady smiled softly, "Thanks Bella."

"Come on. We need to go back to Jake's."

We all got up. It was a little tense. As if they felt like I was going to force it out of them in front of everyone. We left, locking the front door behind us and headed for Jakes.

I was still a little shocked. But if I was honest, the fact that they imprinted on each other was a lot better then if they were just fooling around. Had that been the case, someone would have gotten hurt. I didn't know how the others were going to take it but I knew they would be alright with it after the initial shock.

"Do we have to tell them?" Brady asked.

I shrugged, "You should tell them. I cant keep it to myself forever. And its going to get tough on you two. It'll be fine, I promise you."

Collin sighed, "Ok, we'll tell them. Just not today. Its Jake's birthday and all."

"Yeah, it is. Which is why you should have been there earlier." I narrowed my eyes on the two, who looked a little ashamed.

"Sorry." they mumbled in unison.

When we got to Jake's we went straight to the back yard. The boys went off and started chatting to the others. I headed towards the card-playing table and slid into Sam's lap. He put his arm around my waist, taking holds of his cards again once we were settled.

They continued to play texas hold em as I sat there. I leant forward a little and took Sam's earlobe between my teeth. Nibbling and sucking on it. He moaned and tilted his head, offering himself to me. I chuckled softly and bit down a little harder. He jerked and cussed.

"Jeez, Bells, cant you leave him alone so we can play?" Paul huffed.

I smiled at him, "Nope." I turned back to Sam and trailed kisses down his neck. I loved the moans and groans coming from him.

"Hungry there, Bella?" I heard Billy yelled. I looked up and glared at him as Sue and Dad smiled.

"Yeah, I am, actually. I haven't eaten much today." I bit down on Sam's throat and chuckled as he jerked.

"Fuck, Bells." he muttered.

I giggled and jumped up, ignoring the hard swat he delivered to my backside and sauntered over to the table with food on it. I grabbed a plate and loaded it with grub. I nibbled slowly at a cocktail sausage and padded back over to Sam.

I held out the half eaten sausage. "You want my sausage?" I asked Sam.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want mine?" he purred suggestively.

I giggled, "Don't I always." I said, he chuckled and leant forward to take the food into his mouth.

"Mmm, yum." He smiled.

"Of course" I leant down and kissed him. "I love you, baby."

He beamed at me. "I love you."

I winked at him and turned around and headed towards Jake, Embry and Quil who were all sitting on the grass. Claire was playing with Seth so I was safe to tease. I plonked down in Jake's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what's it feel like to be more manly?" I giggled.

He scrunched his nose, "I am so manly that there's no room left. I'm just enjoying being a year older so that I can have a years more experience than I did."

I burst out laughing, "A years more experience? At what? Better ways to make up excuses for late homework."

He slapped my arm. "Har har."

"Abuse." I yelled, "Jacob's abusing me!"

I heard Sam grumble something about Jake losing his manhood and I chuckled. The birthday boy put his hand over my mouth and threw us backwards into the grass. Before he started tickling me until I was a pile of mush and crawling away, to fall, exhausted onto the grass a few meters away.

Claire chose this as the time to flop down onto my stomach, pushing the air from my lungs. A few sniggers went around.

"Cheeky." I chuckled as I grabbed the girl and held her up in the air. She burst into cute giggles as I gently shook her and then kept feinting dropping her just to catch her again.

I spent ages playing with her. I chased her around the garden and grabbed her up, tickling her sides. She squealed in delight. I had great fun listening to her laughter. After a while she got tired and curled up on Quil's chest and fell asleep.

I finally managed to eat some more food as Leah, Kim and I gossiped about our men. We were somewhat in our own world, forgetting that the others could hear us, and started chatting about personal matters.

Kim crinkled her nose and looked at Leah, "You know, after you have your baby. Its never going to be the same down there." She raised an eyebrow and I choked on cookie I was eating and fell about laughing. I heard sniggers from some of the boys.

Leah pouted, "Yes it will."

Kim shook her head, "Nope. I've seen it on TV. You have to sacrifice your body, your vagina. Why not hand up your womanhood on a plate."

I snorted, "Yeah, Leah, say goodbye." I giggled. She smacked me hard on the arm.

"Leave me alone. Both of you. Don't forget that its going to be you in a few years." Leah murmured.

I scoffed again, "I'm going to stay this way for a long time and have lots of great sex while you two are chasing a million kids around the home and cant find the time to please your men." Sam looked over at me with raised eyebrows and I put my hands up in defence. "Don't you want to be having amazing sex for years? You'll have to give that up if you want children you know. Where would we find the time."

He just shook his head and turned back to the guys who were staring at us. Rye was trying not to laugh and Seth was looking pretty disgusted.

"To much information, Bells." Dad groaned

"I'm just saying."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Is the sex really that good?"

Laughter bubbled to the surface as I fanned myself with my hand and groaned.

Leah chuckled, "I take that as a yes. Thinking back on it he wasn't that good, he must have learnt something."

I gaped at her as the rest of the group fell into a silence. Sam huffed. "Don't talk about that. Its gross. And Sam is great in bed. The best I've ever had."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, baby."

"You welcome." I muttered.

Leah shrugged, "All I'm saying is that Rylan's better."

I rolled my eyes, "Rye is not better."

Rylan looked at my with wide eyes, "Hey."

I shrugged, and pouted. Narrowing my eyes on Leah before I stood up and went to sit in Sam's lap. Leah chuckled at me. "Ever thought about the fact that just maybe its cause they are our imprints that we feel this way." she smirked.

I sighed, "All this talk about sex is making me horny." I mumbled.

Everyone, except dad burst out laughing. He on the other hand groaned and put his hands over his ears. It was fun to tease.

"Well, I think I can help you out there." Sam purred. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Maybe later." I smiled and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Bella is moving in with me" Sam announced after he had pulled back. I glared viciously at him as the others impersonated goldfish.

"That's great." Leah cheered. I turned my glare onto her. "I take it as its not great, then." she mumbled.

"I'm not doing it because I want to. Dad has to have my bedroom to give to Seth." I grumbled.

Dad and Sue smiled, "Sue agreed to move in with me, so Seth would need a room."

Seth's eyes widened, "I don't want to take Bella's room from her. She'll kill me."

I giggled, "Forget it, Seth. Its not your fault." I turned my glare onto dad but playfully this time.

"Aren't you excited about moving in with same?" Embry asked.

I shrugged, "Its not horrible. Its not great."

Sam huffed in my ear and bit down on my shoulder, "Quiet women, its perfect." he muttered.

I giggled, "Fine, whatever. Its perfect, bluh bluh bluh." I felt the rumbled of laughter as Sam chuckled.

Most of the afternoon was spent hanging out as a family. And it was one of the best days I've had so far. It was nice to spend time together. Joking, laughing, teasing.

It was already getting a little dark before they put the candles on the cake and everyone sung happy birthday to Jacob. He smiled as he blew the flames out. Then the cake was cute and everyone was tucking in.

The moans of appreciation was enough to make me smile again. It was a yummy cake. Jacob couldn't get enough of it and soon enough there was none left. That when we ran upstairs and came back down with the old acoustic guitar we had found in his attic years ago.

"Bells, sing a song." he demanded.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, moving off of Sam's lap and into my own seat so that I could have more space. I thought long and hard about what to sing. Until Jake got impatient and huffed.

"Just sing anything, Bella. Anything."

Sam glared at him, "Shut up, Jake. She's thinking."

Jacob pulled a face and dodged the hand that tried to smack him.

"Ok, I got it." I said. Everyone turned back to me as I got myself comfortable and began to strum gently. I closed my eyes and let the words flow from my mouth with thinking too much about it.

_You're My World_

_The Shelter From The Rain_

_You're The Pills_

_That Take Away My Pain_

_You're The Light_

_That Helps Me Find My Way_

_You're The Words_

_When I Have Nothing To Say_

_And In This World_

_Where Nothing Else Is True_

_Here I am_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

_I'm Still Tangled Up In You_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

_You're The Fire_

_That Warms Me When I'm Cold_

_You're The Hand_

_I Have To Hold As I Grow Old_

_You're The Shore_

_When I am Lost At Sea_

_You're The Only Thing_

_That I Like About Me_

_And In This World_

_Where Nothing Else Is True_

_Here I am_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

_I'm Still Tangled Up In You_

_How Long Has It Been_

_Since This Storyline Began_

_And I Hope It Never Ends_

_And Goes Like This Forever_

_In This World_

_Where Nothing Else Is True_

_Here I am_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

_Tangled Up In You_

_I'm Still Tangled Up In You_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

Once I opened my eyes I saw that most of the couples were snuggled up. Including Collin and Brady. When I saw this my eyes widened and my heart started racing.

Where they going to tell everyone. Maybe they had decided to bite the bullet. To be honest this would be a good time. Everyone was calm and feeling the love. I raised an eyebrow at them and Collin cocked his head just as dad saw them and frowned.

"Boys?" he said.

Everyone turned to the two youngsters, who were literally curled up at each others sides. Most of the guys just looked confused. Sam smirked and the girls were just waiting.

"Yeah?" Brady replied.

Dad, bless him, cleared his throat. "Something you want to tell us?" he tilted his head.

The boys blushed and looked at each other, having somewhat of a silent conversation. After a few minutes Brady sighed softly and looked up at everyone before reaching over and taking Collins hand.

"Collin and I imprinted on each other." He rushed out and then tensed waiting for the disgusted looks and the snarling.

None of that came of course. The teenage guys looked pretty shocked and confused. Kim grumbled as she slapped a crisp ten into a smug Leah's palm. Paul and Sam looked a little curious. The older guys; dad, Sue and Billy gaped.

"Wow." Billy said after a little while. That was better than any other response he could have had.

Collin bit his lip, "We're sorry." He winced.

Brady narrowed his eyes, "I'm not." he mumbled the same time I said.

"Don't apologise."

Collin took a deep breath. And moved into Brady a little more. Jacob shrugged, "I didn't think that it was possible for two males to imprint." he murmured. Sounding interested.

"Neither did I." dad said.

I cleared my throat, "You didn't think girls could phase either." I pointed out.

Sam nodded his head, "That's true."

"And I've been thinking that if Imprinting is basically finding your soulmate. Then a gay wolf would have to have a soulmate of the same sex. Hell, maybe that's why there are female wolves now. More chance of passing down the lineage." I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock. "That's a good theory." Billy murmured.

"You knew they imprinted." Embry said.

I shrugged, "Found out today. Walking in on them making out." I smirked as the two blushed.

Kim 'Aww'd' and Collin shot her a look that just made her laugh.

Sue didn't look impressed, "Your too young for that." she said.

"That what I tried to get across." I mumbled, moving to sit back in Sam's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled into my neck.

"Well, that was a definite change of pace." Quil chuckled.

Brady nibbled his bottom lip, "So, you're all ok with it?" he asked nervously.

Sam looked up, shocked, "Of course. You are part of our pack. And you are soulmates. We would never have problems with it. As long as you are happy." He smiled in a gentle, caring…fatherly kind of way.

Collin took a deep, calming breath and smiled. "Thank you."

"I don't know how you managed to keep it from us." Paul said, raising an eyebrow.

"We just had to think of other things. Not spend to much time alone with each other at first. It wasn't that hard." Brady shrugged.

Collin glared at him, "Oh really." He grumbled.

Brady's eyes shot wide and I had to stifle my chuckle. "I didn't mean it like that, babe. I just meant that it wasn't hard to keep it from them." Brady flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Collin huffed, "Whatever."

There was a second of silence before everyone burst out laughing at the two. They were like a married couple already. And it was obvious who wore the trousers, so to speak.

"Well, that opens up the possibility of gay imprinting." I smiled and turned to the single guys, "Any of you got something to tell us? Just so that we're not all that surprise when you come home with a twink on your arm." I said innocently ignoring some smothered laughter.

The all shook their heads, albeit slowly and nervously. Jacob got up and went inside to pour himself a drink. And I shrugged. Sam bit the nape of my neck and immediately got my attention.

"So why are you such a flirt then?" Leah asked Brady.

The boy shrugged, "Its just the way I am. I don't mean it. Also it helped to keep you guys clueless." He smiled.

"So, when Bella kiss you." Kim said to Collin.

"My first girl kiss. It was a great one too." He smiled dreamily until Brady smacked him on the arm.

"So, Bella, when are the Cullen's coming over?" Billy asked.

Sam had told the guys about the Cullen's the day before and it hadn't really gone down well at first. In fact, there had been kind of an uproar from some of the guys. But thankfully after Sam shouting at them to shut up, they listened and finally agreed.

"In two days." I smiled.

I had called Carlisle late last night and told him. He sounded very pleased and I liked that. He even got a sort of excited tone going on. We agreed that they would come here.

"Where is the meeting being held?" Paul asked.

"Sam's place, of course." I smiled.

Sam huffed, "Only cause I got tricked into agreeing to have the leeches in my place."

"How exactly did she trick you?" Embry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled as Sam smirked slowly, "She bribed me." he purred, looking at me with suddenly darkened eyes.

I giggled and put on an innocent face, "Did not."

He pulled me in for a kiss, "You are so making good on that tonight." He drawled.

Everyone groaned, knowing what he was on about now. I sat and giggled as they scrunched their noses.

It was around nine when everyone started to leave. Sam and I were the last ones as Sam had been talking to Billy about something. Jake and I were hanging in the living room.

"So, did you have a good day?" I asked.

He shook himself out of some kind of reverie and smiled, "Absolutely. Its been great."

I grinned, "I'm glad. Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He frowned.

I shrugged, "You just seem a bit out of it."

He pulled me into his lap, "I'm just tired, is all. Its been a long day. Thank you for the cake and present." he kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome." I smiled, "You wanna go catch a movie soon?"

"Hell yeah, something scary."

I chuckled, "Sure sure."

Sam came in and waved at Jake. "Come on, babe. Lets get going. Hope you had a good day, Jacob." he smiled beautifully.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I turned back around and pecked Jake on the lips. "Bye, hun."

"Bye Bella." Jake beamed.

I shouted bye to Billy and then took Sam hand and headed out with him. We strolled home. Sam pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Fun day, baby?" He asked.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Yep. Its been eventful."

He gave a low chuckle, "It has been indeed."

I pinched his backside, "I think its cute that Collin and Brady have each other. They are perfect together, no wonder they imprinted."

"You think? I suppose it wasn't really much of a shock to me. Knowing that they were doing things behind our backs, I kind of felt relieve that it was because they had imprinted."

"Me too. If they hadn't one of them would have gotten hurt in the end. I almost blew a casket when I walked in on them earlier." I shook my head, "I think I need to give them the 'Talk'" I smiled.

He chuckled as we walked up to the front door. "What were they doing?"

"Urgh, both of them were shirtless, Brady's hand down Collin's pants. It was going further then that too. But I was told they haven't done everything thank god. They are too young." I mumbled, walking inside and heading straight upstairs, his footsteps following me.

"I agree, but they are going to do what they want to do. Their teenage boys." He said, pushing me gently into the bedroom. "Now, I think you have a promise to make good on." He purred.

I chuckled and turned around, "I do, don't I." I murmured before pressing my lips against his.

I thrust my hands into his hair as he licked my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue immediately invaded, curling around my own and mapping out my mouth as if it was the first time we had kissed. We slowly moved backwards to the bed.

I turned and pushed him down so that he was perched on the edge, before straddling him and continuing the exploration of his mouth. Sucking gently on his tongue and nipping it the way he liked.

His hands ran up and down my sides before sliding up and pulling my top off. He wasted no time in getting my bra off and throwing it across the room.

The kissing continued as his hands cupped the weight of my breasts, his thumbs brushing over my nipples, making them harden into peaks.

I rocked in his lap, feeling his arousal strain the denim he was wearing. Moaning softly I pulled back and looked into Sam's lust darkened eyes. His lips curved into a slow, sultry smile.

"Stand up." He growled.

I jumped off his lap and stood. He leant forward and kissed just above my belly button before trailing them down the waistband of my jeans. He licked a long line from one side to the other as I bit my bottom lip.

His hands came up to unbutton my jeans and shimmy them down my legs. I stepped out of them as he yanked down my panties. I stood their, naked as the day I was born while he was fully clothed, and found it somewhat of a turn-on.

He leant back to take in the sight of me standing there. The lusty look on his face was enough to make me rub my thighs together to get some much needed friction.

Sam tsked at me, "Oh no you don't." he drawled, pulling me closer and spreading me legs shoulder width apart. "Hmm, lets see how wet you are." he muttered, not quiet managing to hide his blush at his own words.

He reached up to trial his fingertips over my nipples and down the middle of my stomach, over my feminine mound and between my legs. He groaned as his fingers slid easily along my slit and came back coated in my juices.

He raised them to his lips and sucked the digits into his mouth. Growling wildly at the taste. I stood waiting until he leant back on his hands.

"Suck me, Baby." he groaned.

I moaned at the command and sunk to my knees. I unzipped his shorts and pulled his marble length from the confines of the material. The hot, hard flesh in my hand twitched on contact.

I leant forward it lick the bead of precum from the broad tip. He was so hard. His skin stretched taut and the head darkened in colour. His whole body jerked and he gave a strangled grunt.

I smirked up at him as I sipped at the tip before licking a long line along the underside of his cock. I spread the denim further apart so that all of him was revealed to me. I used my other hand to cup his sac and squeeze it gently.

I carried on teasing him by lapping at him lip a kitten. Curling my tongue around his girth and sliding my lips up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella. God, suck me. Suck my cock, please, baby." he grunted.

I looked up at him from under my lashes and smirked teasingly before taking the head of his hardness into my mouth. He grunted as I flicked my tongue over the satin skin. Tasting him and moaning, letting the vibrations make him tingle.

I took him deeper and sucked harder as he cussed and groaned. I bobbed my head along his cock, my lips stretched around his girth. I bathed his arousal with my tongue.

"Ah, that's it baby." He groaned, one hand coming to rest on my head, his fingers sliding into my hair and gripping loosely. He thrust into my mouth so I placed both hands on his gently on his hips and stopped my movement. Looking up at him.

"Oh, fuck," He murmured as he slid his hips forward. Watching as he slid into the wet cavern of my mouth.

Soon enough his thrusts became erratic as he fucked my mouth with vigor. I enjoyed watching him lose control and take the pleasure I could give him. I observed the many facial expressions that flickered over his face as he came closer and closer to the edge.

That's when I placed one hand back on his sac and tightened my lips around him, sucking hard. His roar was music to my ears as the hot jets of his climax filled my mouth.

His breath was rapid as I swallowed and licked him clean before pulling back. I could feel my own arousal making my thighs wet and mewled softly.

I pulled his shoes and jeans off as he recovered. I leant over him and kissed him gently.

"I love you, babe." He breathed softly.

I giggled and nipped his nose, "Love you too. I'm sure you don't mind the Cullen's coming here after all."

"Of course not. Anything you want." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Anything?" I asked.

He grinned and ripped his shirt off before pouncing on me and crushing his lips against mine.

Evidently my night had only just begun.

* * *

**A/N - There we are. You know the drill, Review cause i love to hear what you think.**

**So the poll has closed and the results are; ****31 - YES ****26 - NO**

**So you know what that means. Edward is Jakes imprint. Those of you who dont like the idea, dont kill me. i left it entirely up to you guys so all the blame goes to them not me :) Some people have said that they may stop reading if Edward was Jake's imprint. All i have to say to that is give the story a chance. Wait until you've read some if it before you decide. If you dont like it after that then thats all cool.**

**Kisses!!!**


	20. Fate

I cupped my mug of steaming hot coffee in my hands as I watched the guys, one by one, march boxes of my stuff into Sam's house. Rewind…into _our_ house. It was good I didn't have much stuff because this would have taken a lot longer otherwise.

I tried to make myself forget by reading vogue and eating chocolate cake but it wasn't working. Fashion and calories can only do so much when you are being forced to watch your life shift.

Sam walked passed the living room door, a large box of what was probably my clothes in his arms. He winked at me as he headed up the stairs and I rolled my eyes. They better hurry up, because we had the Cullen's coming around later and I don't want the place to be a mess.

Knowing that they would be hungry once they were done, I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I started up a pan and whisked up loads of eggs and added almost a block of grated cheese. I scrambled the eggs off and cooked some bacon until crispy.

I placed a lot of plates onto the table along with cutlery. I helped myself to some and it wasn't long before the room was filled with hungry werewolves.

They were mumbling crap through full mouths and I was disgusted. I scrunched my nose up as eggs sprayed from Paul's mouth. And then Embry was eating with his mouth open. I couldn't stand it.

"HEY!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "Can you eat like humans please. Your disgusting."

They shot me apologetic looks and slowed down, for which I was thankful. Sam was looking incredibly gorgeous today. He had had his hair chopped and it was just falling into his eyes. He was shirtless, a light sheen of perspiration glistened on his russet skin. He was looking at me and smiling brightly.

"We're finished by the way. I took the liability to look through the pink box." he announced.

I giggled, "Did you now?"

"Oh yes, there are some very interesting things that need to be tried out." Sam licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure."

He reached over and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, "You have a package in the hallway."

My eyes widened and I smirked and jumped up. I headed out and picked up the soft package and tucked it under my arm. This was my present for Kim. And it was definitely going to get Jared to forget his fears and have some fun.

I sat back down at the table with the guys looking at me, waiting to be told what I was holding.

"Stop eyeing my package." I said, giggling to myself. They all chuckled and shook their heads at me.

"What is it?" Jake asked, his dark eyes inquisitive.

"Not telling." I smiled innocently and sat back down.

"Just tell us." Jared pouted.

I giggled, "You'll find out soon enough." I said cryptically. He looked a little scared. "Right guys, when you're finished eating you are helping clean this house. From top to bottom."

"Why?" Brady whined, pouting. Collin smiled and kissed the protruding bottom lip. The two had been a bit more out with their public displays of affection.

"Because the Cullen's are coming over later and I'm not having a messy house."

"Its ok, you relax and we'll clean." Sam smiled sweetly and leaned over to peck me on the lips. All the guys groaned but resigned themselves to their fate.

"Thank you babe, I need to pop over to Kim's quick." I grabbed him face in my hands and laid a heavy kiss on his lips. I loved that he moaned and thrust a hand in my hair to keep me to him.

"Break it up!" Embry yelled, "I'm starting to feel lonely now."

I chuckled and pulled away from Sam. "Aw, poor Embry." I muttered sarcastically.

I waved and walked out, package still under my arm. I jumped in the car and headed towards Kim's house. It was a nice place, large and spacious. She lived here with her parents and litany of brothers. I think she has seven brothers in total. Three older and four younger. I knocked on the door and the face I recognised most opened up. Dexter, the youngest at seven. He was cute. Scruffy chocolate hued hair and big, expressive brown eyes. He smiled brightly, showing off a gap were his two front teeth would have been.

"Hi, Bella. Guess what, Reese, John and Drake are here!" He bounced. The three names where that off the eldest three brothers, who were all in their early twenties and had left home to go live in Seattle together. I hadn't met them yet.

"Cool, is Kim in too?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep, come in. You're looking very pretty today."

God, I love kids. I looked down at my knee length, navy blue dress and black patent stilettos. I suppose it was a little flashy but hey, I'm female, I don't need an excuse to wanna look hot. I ran a hand through my hair, which I had left down.

"Thank you." I smiled as he slipped his hand into my free one and pulled me to the living room. My heels clicked on the hardwood floor and he looked up at me and giggled. "What have you been doing today then?"

"Jumping on Reese. He always let me jump on him, not like John." he said as we walked into the room filled with Connwellers. Everyone looked up and the ones that I had met before grinned.

"BELLA!" I was suddenly swarmed by three other boys, hugging me around the waist. I giggled and ruffled their hair. There was Tucker who was nine. Matt and Adam, the twins and they were twelve.

"Hey guys." I said as they let me go.

Penny and Karl were Kim's mom and dad. They were both really nice and caring. Karl fancied himself as a bit of a lady's man, although it was obvious that he only had eyes for Penny.

"Hi, gorgeous." I chuckled as I kissed Karl on the cheek. Penny laughed and Karl sighed happily.

"I still got it." He smirked.

"You sure have." I smiled and kissed Penny on the cheek. "How are you today?" I asked.

"We're great, thanks Bella." She said, flipping her inky hair over her shoulder.

"Bells, these are my older brothers." Kim informed, pointing to the three attractive men on the couch. "One on the right it John, in the middle is Drake and on the end is Reese."

I smiled at them all. They were pretty good-looking. I knew that John was the eldest, he gave me a short wave. He was quite slender and lean with short spiky black hair and light brown eyes. Drake was very muscular, almost as muscular as the guys in the pack, but he was shorter. And was smirking at me flirtatiously while his eyes skimmed my body. Reese rolled his dark eyes at his brother and smiled friendlily, running a hand over his buzzcut.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." I said and thy replied the same. I turned back to Kim, "Hi, honey.

She stood up and shook her hair out, smiling at me. She gave me a hug. "Hiya, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much," I shook the package at her.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah."

She turned to her parents, "We'll be right back." And then grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her bedroom.

The room itself wasn't very special. Its was a little small, with a bed in one corner and some drawers, a TV and a few pictures, in another. The walls were a soft lilac and the floor a cream carpeting.

"Ok, show me your amazing idea that will make Jared give in." she bounced.

I perched on the edge of the bed and chucked the package at her. She tore into it, a grin on her face. Once it was open she pulled out the item inside and gaped. It was quite comical to see the shocked look on her face. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, my god." She gasped. I chuckled evilly. "How can I do this?"

I smiled, "Its easy. And its fun. Just plan a night together on your own and then surprise him."

She blinked at the outfit, "Okay…this better work otherwise I'm just going to be embarrassed."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, it will work."

She placed the outfit down on her bed and turned back to me. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and grinned. "You wanna go grab a coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, I have a few hours before the vamps are coming down."

She put the outfit away and we hopped down the stairs. We said a quick goodbye to the rest of the guys in the living room. I waved to the three eldest boys and told them it was nice to meet them.

Kim and I sauntered out to my car and jumped in. As we set off for the diner, she turned to me.

"So, are you looking forward to meeting up with the vampires?" she asked.

I nodded, "I am. I think it'll be good for us. They seem really nice— not what I expected."

She shuddered, "I don't know if it will be that easy for some of the other guys. They've spent so long hating them, you know."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that something good will come out of it." I muttered, clicking my tongue.

She ran a hand through her ebony tresses, "I'm just glad that I'm not going to be there. The idea of dead people in the room kind of freaks me out."

Both Kim and Rylan would not be attending the meet. We don't have that much trust in these vamps yet and we don't want to risk it. We're not going to put members of our own in danger. Leah and Jared would flip…in fact, Jared did flip when we told them of the meet. He yelled that there would be snowflakes in hell before he lets Kim into a room with a vamp in it.

"Well, we'll see how it goes. But in any case, you would be safe with us there."

We pulled up outside the diner and headed in. Sue was behind the counter, flipping through receipts. She looked up when the bell announced customers and smiled widely. She waved.

It was weird coming in here now, when I didn't have to work. Normally I would come in and grab my apron and get down to business. It makes coming in for a coffee strange.

Kim grabbed us a table as I went to get the drinks in. Sue grinned at me as I reached the counter and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She immediately started up the coffee machine.

"Hi sweetie. How's everything going at Sam's?" She said softly.

I sighed, "All my stuff is moved in. I just have to unpack clothes. Get some decorative stuff…make it homely." I said as she got some mugs out.

"We're moving into your dad's house today. It's a little nerve wracking— moving in with your partner." She wiped her cheek with her fingertips.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

She looked at me and her lips quirked, "You'll be fine. Sam was so excited when he picked all the boxes up. He basically ran out of the place."

I gave a humorless laugh and licked my lips, "Yeah, I bet he did."

She slid the coffee over the counter and I handed her some money. "He's a good soul, bless him. He loves you a lot." she said and handed me some change.

"I know. Its just…not how I expected to be living at seventeen." I murmured, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know sweetheart, but sometimes life doesn't pan out the way you planned, but the result is even better than what it would have been." she winked and then went back to checking her receipts. I took the drinks and walked to the small table were Kim was sitting, checking her cell.

I placed the coffee down and sat my ass in the chair. She flipped her phone down and put it back in her bag. "Thanks." she smiled and took a sip of her coffee, sighing happily as she put it down again.

"Do your brothers come down often?" I asked.

"Every now and then. They are enjoying their life in Seattle. it's a big city, a lot more to do there."

I swallowed some of my drink, "I suppose. It would be nice to live nearer the city."

She smiled, "You only just moved in with Sam today and already you're thinking about living somewhere else."

I chuckled and sighed, "Well, at least then I would have a choice."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "Puh-lease, you don't really mind living with him. You just don't like being told what to do."

"Would you move in with Jared?" I asked curiously.

"In a second." She said without a moments hesitation. "In fact, we've been talking about it recently. There are some apartments for rent a few roads over from your place."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep." she popped her lips on the P, "Since school is over, we're pretty much ready to start our adult lives together. Moving in, marriage, kids. We've talked about it all."

"What about work?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I think he is going to talk to the guys about starting up a car workshop. They all helped with Jakes car. It will be a good business for them. I'll get work somewhere, I don't really want anything far from here."

I licked my lips, "You know…I've been thinking…maybe I will go and study in Seattle. A bakery course. Health and hygiene. Stuff that'll help go towards setting up my own business."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's a good idea…but have you spoken to Sam about it."

I shook my head, "He had this thing were he makes me feel guilty. Even if he doesn't try, it's the look on his face. The school offers flexible hours and its not that long a course. Thirty weeks or something."

She nodded her head, "That's not bad. Maybe you could commute. You really have to talk to Sam but I say you should do it. There's no rush is there. Even if you wait a year or so before you go."

I nodded then, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. With Leah having the baby, I don't want to be busy all the time. And doing it now is just out of the question. I'll mention it to him. You never know…maybe you could do it with me. You like art…you might like cake decorating." I smirked.

She actually looked like she was thinking about it and then she smiled. "Actually it's a pretty good idea."

"Who knew." I chuckled. "Oh, hey…we're having a karaoke night in here next week. I was thinking of getting the guys down and having some fun." I mentioned.

Her eyes brightened, "That sounds great. I'll make Jared do it. I love a bit of karaoke."

I giggled, "I can just imagine it now. The boys getting up and singing a number."

"Just as long as Quil and Embry don't try…urgh, they cant carry a tune in a bucket." she laughed.

I nodded in agreement. The two boys really couldn't sing at all. And when they have a crack at it together it sounds like someone has a couple of cats by the throat and are squeezing hard. It was funny to watch but it was havoc on the sensitive ears.

We finished our coffees and chatted about this and that. We talked a while about the baby coming into the pack. Both of us were excited about it and couldn't wait to spoiling it. We were looking forward to seeing Leah grow a bump.

After an hour I took Kim back to her house and headed home. All the boys were watching TV when I came in. They were murmuring away to each other quietly. I strolled in and plonked down in Sam's.

"Hey baby." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the TV, he turned his head to kiss my cheek.

"Did you clean?" I asked.

He chuckled, "We did. Now we are just waiting for the leeches."

I smacked him on the arm, "Don't call them that. Its rude. You wouldn't like it if they called you a dog."

"I'd punch them if they did." He grumbled.

I sighed, "You're not going to make this difficult, are you?" I asked quietly, aware that the guys were eavesdropping.

He looked at me, his eyes softening. "No, baby, I'm not." he smiled and lifted his hand to run his thumb over my cheekbone.

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank god, cause I have a good feeling about this. They are good people I know that. Otherwise I wouldn't have even thought about the truce. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of vampires."

"I know. We're going to be on our best behaviour. Trust me." he leaned in and kissed me. One, twice, three times and then deepened it. Sliding his tongue between my lips and stroking the roof of my mouth, which actually tickled. I sucked gently on his tongue before twirling my own around it. Gripping the back of his neck in one hand, the other framing his face. We kissed until there was a hacking sound.

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Jacob, who just smiled innocently at me. I winked at him and leant my head against Sam's. If there was one thing that was bothering me a little, it was the way Jacob had acted a little out of it the other day. He was supposed to be happy at his party but after Collin and Brady came out he seemed a bit down.

It couldn't have anything to do with the two boys. He hadn't acted any different around them today. He smiled and laughed with them still. He didn't care about their imprint business. So it must have been something else. The not knowing part was what got me. I'd have to wrangle it out of them later.

The front door opened and closed and I turned back to Sam. "I hate that." I muttered and he chuckled. Leah came strolling around the corner.

She looked beautiful. Her short hair gelled into a funky pixie style, spiking out. Her red blouse looked great against her copper skin and it was tucked into her denim shorts. Her feet were decorated by silver flip flops. And although it's a clichéd saying, she really did look as though she was glowing. That may just be cause she's smiling or wearing a really good foundation but it suited her.

"Hey, honey. How are you today?" I asked.

She smiled even wider and flopped down. "I'm feeling really good actually. Its so weird."

"What is?"

"Knowing that I'm growing another human being inside of me. Its amazing yet really scary at the same time. I keep imagining some alien is going to burst out." She giggled.

I raised an eyebrow, "I hope that isn't going to happen…the poor thing would get bullied in school…unfortunately for you, Rylan's genetics don't leave much room for anything else."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Har har." she muttered sarcastically, "You are hilarious."

I smiled, "I try."

"I watched one of those baby programs, where is shows the woman giving birth." She said.

"Ew." I muttered and she playfully glared at me.

"Its gonna hurt like a sonovabitch." She pouted.

I snorted, "What did you expect? That it'll be like a walk in the park. Nope. Pain, pain and more pain."

"Are you trying to cheer me up, cause you're doing a sucky job." She deadpanned.

I blew her a kiss, "You love me really."

Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand, "Whatever." she smiled.

I ran my fingers through Sam's hair, "You've got a few more weeks before your scan. Then Kim and I can coo at the picture of a blob."

She chuckled, "One day it'll be you. I'm going to remember everything you said and throw it back at you when you get pregnant." she smirked.

I pulled a face, "Well, that's a few…hundred…years away. You'll forget." I heard Sam sigh beside me and turned to him. "What! I don't want to get fat so soon."

"Erm, hello, pregnant woman in the room right now." Leah said.

"Yeah, you'll be a pregnant whale soon. Have you seen how large some women get?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, be quiet. Its not getting fat. It'll go down after the baby is born."

"Yeah, everyone says that. Yet they still drag around baby weight when the thing is like four."

She threw the cushion at me, getting me in the face with it. "Shut up." I sighed and leaned back against Sam, who wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach. "You would look beautiful." he whispered.

"Okay, no more pregnant talk. Come help me unpack clothes." I said.

We both jumped up and headed upstairs. In the bedroom there were a few boxes piled up. Sam had cleared some of the draws and some space in the closet. I grabbed the box full of my underwear and Leah grabbed the one with pants and jeans in it.

We cracked on with getting everything unpacked. Chatting about Rylan and the future. There was a little mention of weddings from both of us but it was just a chinwag, nothing set. Leah wants to get married before the baby came along so she is hoping Rye might feel the same and pop the question. I was sure that he would. I know he was already thinking of it before he found out about the baby. He was the kind of person that just like to get stuck in there.

An hour later everyone was sitting and waiting in the living room. Sam was sitting in the armchair, looking all regal and in charge. The other boys were sitting around, on the floor and against the wall. Collin was sitting in Brady's lap, carding his fingers through Brady's dark hair. Jacob was sitting on the couch, his left ankle resting on his right knee. He didn't look so happy for some reason, and I didn't think it was because the vampires were coming. Leah was sitting in the other armchair, her feet tucked up under her.

I was slightly nervous, I don't know why. It just felt as though this was a big change for our pack. Which I suppose it was. The treaty had been up for so many years that for it to be put behind the members of the pack it took a lot of courage.

When the scent of vampire came up on the house, a few of the guys stiffened understandably. The smell wasn't as bad as the first time. It had a rather tickling affect. Making me want to sneeze. It was very, very sweet, but had an underlying acidic aroma.

I stood up and straightened out my dress before strolling down the hall towards the front door just as the bell rang. I cleared my throat and pulled the door open.

The Cullen's were all standing their, most of them with smiles on their faces. Carlisle was at the front, wearing slacks and a white button down with a dark blue sweater vest. His blonde hair had an organised wind-swept kind of look and his topaz eyes were bright and cheerful. Esme was holding his hand, her head tilted to the side as she smiled. Her flowery summer dress flowing in the breeze.

Jasper was standing behind Alice, an arm around her shoulders, possibly to keep her still. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist, both of them had matching grins. And lastly, Edward. He was standing to the right, looking bored. Arms crossed over his chest. Emerald shirt undone a little, showing pale skin. His face was stoic and kind of annoying.

I beamed, "Hi." I stepped aside and motioned for them to enter, "Come in. I'm glad you could make it today."

They all stepped inside and Esme placed a hand on my arm, it was cold but not horribly so. My warm skin stopped any feeling of chills. "Thank you so much for inviting us. I cant express how happy we are to have been given this chance."

I smiled softly, "Really, it was nothing. I'm glad that we can have this opportunity. Come, I'll introduce you to the pack."

I headed into the living room, with the vampires following me. Once we got inside, I introduced everyone. Thankfully the guys were nice and smiled slightly. Collin waved from Brady's lap and the latter pulled him closer against him. Glaring a tiny bit.

"Ignore them." I muttered.

Alice giggled, "Cute." she smiled. Brady's eyes softened and he whispered to Collin.

"I like her."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice, "Watch out for that one. He's crazy."

I motioned for them all to take a seat on the sofa and pulled in some chairs from the kitchen. Sam straightened up and inclined his head towards Carlisle.

"This feels weird." He murmured and it seemed to break the ice.

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, I agree. I never thought that I'd see this day."

"Bella tells us that you have some things that you want to make clear." Jasper spoke.

"Bella has convinced me to try this truce, since we live so close. She's right when she says it will be better to be allies then enemies. However, deep, _deep_ down, I feel it would be nice to be friends also. But there can be no mistakes. If any of you so much as nibble a human, everything goes out of the window. We will fight and we will kill."

I sat back and tapped my fingers nervously on my arm. The Cullen's didn't look annoyed or angry. In fact, it seemed they understood to condition and thought it was acceptable.

"We understand. I think that this will be a good development. Bringing two families together is always so much better when we're not trying to kill each other." Carlisle smiled. A few chuckles went around the room.

"Bella tells us that some of you have…gifts." Jared mentioned, cocking his head.

Alice nodded, "Yep, I can see the future, albeit it is subjective and changes often. I cant see your future and I have a theory that it is because I'm not a werewolf. I can see the future of humans and vampires because I am and have been both of those."

"And I can read minds." Edward mumbled, frowning slightly. I raised an eyebrow at that but left it alone.

"And I can feel and control emotions." Jasper said, "Most of you are confused or accepting, surprised. Brady, on the other hand, is just horny."

We all laughed at the look of awe on Brady's face. Collin looked at him and shook his head. "No surprise there." He murmured.

"So, you are all together. Mates?" Paul asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, except Edward."

"Loner." Embry mumbled quietly. Edward glared at him. Emmett and Paul both laughed, and then looked at each other, sizing each other up. Satisfied they nodded at each other.

"Football game?" Paul said.

Emmett smirked, "Dude, I thought you'd never ask." The two focused on the TV and Paul flipped it over to the game that was on. I rolled my eyes and Rosalie did the same.

I noticed that something felt a little off. A little too quiet. As Carlisle and Sam talked about the truce. The females were around Leah, chatting about babies and shopping and girl stuff. Jasper was talking to Quil about something or other.

I looked at Edward. And noticed him frowning again. I followed his gaze to Jacob and gasped. The look in my best friends eye was something that you couldn't miss. The same adoration, intense desire, love…mixed with fear and uncertainty.

My heart stopped. And I looked around. No-one else had noticed. Thank god. I couldn't believe it. Of all things, this was not what I expected to come out of today. Friendship and fun and happiness, yes. Love? No! Absolutely not.

Suddenly Edwards smirked smugly and then his eyes widened with shock. I panicked a little, and tried not to alert they others.

"Jacob." I said.

Said werewolf looked at me. His eyes pleading with me to do something. He stood up and walked out, heading upstairs. I looked at Edward who was staring at the space Jacob had been sitting. He called Alice's name quietly. Robotically.

I headed out before I could see what happened. I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, where Jake was lying on the bed, head in his hands, breathing heavy. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Baby." I breathed quietly. He looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. I rushed over to him and pushed him down on the bed, then curled up against his side.

He held me tight, letting out shuddering breaths against my shoulder. "Why me?" he wailed at some point.

I stroked his hair back, "Your supposed to be happy, Jake."

He gave a humorless snort, "How can I be happy? I just imprinted. On a fucking vampire." he murmured.

"But at least they aren't our enemies anymore."

"So what…we can't just like them in a day. They are still dead, immortal. They drink blood. How can that ever be a match for me?"

I sighed, "There has to be some reason. Fate throwing you a bone…oh my god, so many dirty things just flashes through my head."

He chuckled a little bit. The result I was hoping for. "Stop. This isn't funny. He's a _vampire!"_

"Yeah, I got that part, honey." I mumbled, "But fate works in mysterious ways. You two are obviously meant to be with each other."

"How? He is like a hundred years old. If he was human he would be dead and we never would have met. How could we possibly be meant for each other?"

"Well look at Quil and Claire, there is a large age gap there." I was grasping at straws.

"But she was born for him! They were born in the same century, fifteen years apart is not that much." he moaned.

"Have you thought about the fact that maybe _you_ were born for Edward. That you're his only chance at happiness." I sighed. He was quiet for a while.

"But how is that going to help anything? He's still a vampire. He's never going to die."

"You don't have to die if you keep on phasing for ever."

"How long am I going to keep that up?" He said in a high, distressed tone.

I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "You only just found out he's your soulmate. You have forever to figure out all the other bits and pieces. Just calm down."

We lay there in silence for a few minutes. I ran my fingers up and down his arm. His tears had dried but his breathing was still shaky. He was holding me tight, as though I was his anchor, keeping him grounded.

"I'm scared." he muttered a few minutes later.

I nodded into his shoulder, "I know. But you don't have to be. Because it all works itself out in the end. It may be difficult and awkward at first, but Jake, this was meant to be. Its harder fighting it then it is to just give into what you have. And you get to be so much happier."

"You're not angry with me?" he asked.

I pinched his arm and ignored his yelp, "Of course I'm not. Is this what was wrong yesterday. You were worried about telling people you were gay."

"Not so much that…cause I really didn't know whether I was gay or not. I never felt overly attracted to either sex. I just didn't know what was going on." he sighed.

"And now you do." I said.

He snorted, "Yeah, but im not sure which way I prefer. Not know…or knowing."

I small knock on the bedroom door pulled us from our stupor. I looked up to see Sam leaning against the doorframe. He smiled softly at us, his eyes gentle.

"Alice told us what was going on." he said quietly. "Edward is shocked but he's not against the idea. We explained to him what Imprinting is like. He wants to try…albeit slowly."

I smiled at Jake, "There you go, a starting point."

"What about the others?" Jake asked.

Sam shrugged, "Paul will take some time to get used to it. None of the are against your imprint being a man…it's the vampire part that's going to take some time to get used to. But I'm sure once they see you two together some time into your bonding, their opinions will change. Emmett is having a ball teasing Edward. Apparently Jasper owes him a few hundred dollars from a bet they had about Edward's sexuality."

"Great." Jacob drawled sarcastically. "I don't understand this." he said after.

"Fate doesn't hand out explanations, babe. You know why? Its because she knows best. I mean look at me. In no way did I think I would be in a relationship this year. Let alone one that's going to last the rest of my life."

"You should come downstairs. The vampires are anxious to see their newest family member." Sam chuckled and headed downstairs.

I threw myself up and dragged him with me. "Come on."

"I cant." he whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a baby. It'll be fine, I promise. You don't have to do anything. Just sit there and look pretty."

He took a deep breath, "I think I can do that."

I chuckled, "Of course you can."

We strolled hand in hand downstairs and into the busy living room. As we entered everyone turned to us. The vamps were beaming, obviously excited that the last member of their coven has found his mate. Emmett sniggered a little bit. Some of the pack were frowning. Mainly Paul. Brady smirked at Jake and gave him a thumbs up. Jake glared at him.

Jacob went and sat down in the spare armchair. He couldn't help but look towards Edward, who was looking right back at him. To me it seemed that something was passed between them, and then Edward stood up and excused himself before headed out to the back yard. Jacob looked on after him, sighed and then followed him out. It was obvious that Edward wanted to talk about it.

I took a deep breath. It was just sinking in that Jake had imprinted. I thought at first I might have been a little jealous but it wasn't like that at all. I was happy for my best friend. He had someone for himself. I feel a little less guilty now about not spending so much time with him.

It was going to be difficult. They would have to sort out some differences and get to know one another. It may be harder for Edward if he had never felt strongly towards a boy before. Let alone a wolf. But I knew they would be together in the end. As an imprint its hard to resist, because your wolf is everything you need and want.

I flopped down on the couch and sighed. Sam sat down next to me and pulled me against him. He kissed the top of my head. Alice smiled and cocked her head.

"Weird huh? A vampire and a werewolf. Its like one of those romance novels." She smiled.

I chuckled, "It'll be interesting that's for sure."

"It was the only thing that I didn't expect to happen today." Rosalie mumbled, shaking her head.

"Well…we're full of surprises, us wolves are." I said.

"So, hey…we should totally go shopping some time." Alice beamed, her topaz eyes bright.

"Yeah, we should go and get Edward and Jake to come to. Then we go off and leave them to 'get to know' each other." Rosalie smirked evilly.

Esme smiled indulgently at us, "Now, now girls. Let them decided the pace."

"I knew Edward was gay. Ever since he turned Tanya down." Emmett nodded to himself, rubbing the back of his neck with a huge hand. "And he always likes to look good. He actually enjoys Alice's shopping trips." he shuddered.

I chuckled, "Jake doesn't like shopping that much. He carries the bags though so Edward's sorted."

Sam nuzzled my cheek and nipped my neck. "Thank you for your great idea to get our two families together." he whispered, though I'm sure everyone heard.

I turned my head and kissed him, "I love you." I rubbed my nose against his.

"I love you." he replied.

Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Well, I must admit that some of todays events were unexpected, I am glad that we did this. I hope you will all visit us sometime."

Alice bounced up and down and Jasper smiled as he place a hand on her head to hold her still. "Yeah, yeah, come over to ours please. This weekend!"

"Ooo, I would love that. I'll get to use my kitchen for the first time." Esme clapped her hands together happily.

"We'll be there." I announced. Alice squealed and high fived Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at their mates. Chuckling, Sam slid his hand into mine.

Jacob and Edward walked back into the house. They were side by side but not touching. They both looked content with what they had discussed, and less uncomfortable about the situation.

Paul walked out of the room and I frowned at his retreating figure. But then I heard the fridge open and figured that he was hungry. Though he could be using that as an excuse. He came back in chopping on a muffin with his mouth open. I crinkled my nose.

"Help yourself." I muttered sarcastically.

He smiled, showing chewed up gooey muffin. "Always do." he went and sat down next to Quil.

Paul was always the one that had shit to say about the vampires. He takes the whole enemy thing seriously, however he hasn't acted out towards Emmett so why would he be uncomfortable about Jake and Edward.

I looked towards the werewolf and the vampire. The two made an amazing looking couple. Both of them incredibly attractive and yet complete opposites. Jake was thick and muscly. With dark russet skin and ink hued hair. His features were strong and manly. Edward on the other hand was so incredibly pale. And he was lean too, some people would probably mistake him for skinny but his arms showed a little muscle tone. His hair was a light copper, his eyes amber. They had a sort of light and dark aspect to them. Angel and demon…only in the wrong order.

"We best be off." Carlisle said, standing. "We have a hunting trip to start." he smiled, but his eyes showed his hunger, darker then the rest of them.

Esme placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "Thank you so much for everything." She smiled in a very motherly way.

I stood up and was bombarded with a small body as Alice hugged me. I stumbled back from the force of it but Sam kept me upright. The pixie looked up at me and smiled.

"Bye." she cooed.

I giggled, "Goodbye."

We all stood and said our goodbyes. Esme and Rosalie hugged me and Leah. They all headed towards the door but Edward lingered a little. He didn't say anything, just turned and looked at Jacob. After a minute his lips quirked up into a soft smile. Jake followed suit and they shared an intimate look and then Edward turned and walked, hands in his pockets, out of the door and towards his car.

Once they had gone the pack walked back to the living room and sat around. I took a deep breath and ignored Jacobs far off look. I crossed my legs and smiled. "That went well."

Seth grinned, "I really like them. Jasper told me all about the civil war. Its awesome." I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I was surprised. I thought I was going to hate them…but they're not that bad." Jared shrugged.

Collin licked his lips, "I cant believe Jake imprinted on Edward."

"Two gay imprints in one pack…well three if you count both Collin and I." Brady smirked.

Quil frowned, "Its strange that there go from none, to three. When it wasn't supposed to happen."

I shrugged, "Well, things change. Its been over a century since there were wolves. I think that maybe fate or whatever, is doing what's best for the person instead of what's best for the pack. Now. There are plenty of female/male relationships to produce children, hell we got our first wolf baby on the way."

"Its not a wolf baby. Its an alien baby." Leah giggled.

Embry shook his head, "Weirdo."

"Whatever, you know what I mean anyways." I said.

"Doesn't Edward smell horrible?" Paul asked. Jake was in his own world and only snapped out of it when Paul repeated the question.

"Oh…no, he smells good." the last word was drawn out and low, causing a few chuckles.

"They don't smell bad anyway…its worse at first and then it dulls and is just real sweet."

"Edward smells real good." Jake repeated. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"We can go on double dates." Brady said to him.

Jake pulled a face, "I don't think so."

"Can he read your mind?" Leah asked Jake.

He bit his lip, "He told me that he couldn't at first, and that's why he was getting a little frustrated. But then he concentrated really hard on just picking up my thoughts and bingo. He got right in. He says he has to work hard on wanting to hear me."

"That's helpful." Sam said.

I smiled and slapped my knees with my hands, pushing myself up. "Alright, who's hungry."

A collective "ME!" went up and I laughed and headed towards the kitchen, thinking about the new way that we were living our lives. No time for hate and fighting. Now was time to enjoy our lives. To live for ourselves and our own. For family and friends. Love and laughter. Happiness.

It was the key for a life with no regrets. And that was what I wanted for everyone in my pack. Their futures were important to me. But I also had to remember that I had a future of my own to think about. A husband. A job. _Children. _That had never really been an option. Now it's a certainty. And I realised, in that moment, that I was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N- There you go. Hope you liked it. There will be more of the Cullens to come. REVIEW, please. xxxx**


	21. Amazing

Another week past and it seemed as though time was going faster and faster. Days were going so quickly that I found myself surprised at how all our lives were developing. Jake was spending a lot of time at the Cullen's and always came back with a smile. I was glad that he was getting somewhere with Edward. He told me that they spent their time talking and getting to know each other, starting as friends and working their way up.

Rylan was acting a little weird. He seemed a little shifty. Leah was getting closer and closer to her scan and we were all pretty much excited about it.

Today I was going to be headed to Seattle with Landon and the boys. I was looking forward to getting a tattoo. Sam was not happy about me going with the boys. I had to convince him that I would be fine but he still didn't like the idea.

I woke up about nine. Sam was still asleep next to me, one arm beside his head and the other against his stomach. I propped my head up on my hand and smiled down at him. His lips were parted slightly and his breath fanned my lips.

I stroked a line down his abs with my fingertip, smiling when the muscles twitched under my touch. He was so darn ripped that just looking at him filled my body with lust. I was one lucky girl that was for sure.

As my fingertips danced on the soft skin of his lower stomach, he groaned in his sleep and arched up a little. I smirked leaned over to kiss the same place. The thin silk sheet was pooled around his groin, tented with what will be his morning gift to me. He had work in an hour and a half so I really needed to wake him up someway or another.

I crawled over him and leant down to kiss his lips, then I moved it kiss every part of his face. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. He breathing quickened as I skimmed my lips down his throat, nipping and sucking the tender skin. I could feel his pulse racing under my lips and couldn't help but smile.

His skin was so soft, yet it covered the firmest of muscle. A faint taste of coconut tweaked my tongue as I lapped at the silky flesh. He moaned beneath me and moved his arms down to wrap them around my waist, one hand caressing the bare skin of my backside.

I giggled quietly as I nibbled along his collarbone. A large, rough hand slowly slid up the curve of my back, pressing me further against him. The feel of his naked skin against mine was something I loved. Something I would never give up.

"Morning baby." I murmured against his skin, smiling.

He grunted, "Hmmm carry on."

I chuckled and licked a long line up the column of his throat and pressed my lips against his. I couldn't help but moan. And for a minute, I felt my throat close up with a silent sob. Not the bad kind. The this-is-too-good-for-words kind. The overwhelmed kind. The ecstatic kind.

I knew he felt it, cause he held be closer. Kissed me deeper. Teasing my lips with his tongue, sliding the wet flesh into my mouth and curling it around my own tongue. I shifted my leg up, bending my knee up to his hip.

"Mmm, god I love you." he murmured, making me smile. He gently ran is fingertips up over my hip, making me jump as he stroked a particularly ticklish spot. He chuckled and circled the same spot a few times until I was trying to pull away.

"Stop!" I whined, purposefully rubbing my stomach against his hard arousal in order to distract him. It worked. He moaned and the hand moved up my waist and up to stroke the side of my breast.

I pulled up and looked down at him. His lips were stretched into a large smile and mischief sparked in his dark eyes. He looked so darn cute. His thumb circled my nipple lazily as he grinned up at me.

"How long we got?" he asked, running his teeth over his bottom lip.

"About an hour." I smirked.

His other hand swatted my ass as he pulled my other leg up, "That's enough." he grunted, obviously slipping further into his lust.

"What are you doing?" I squealed as he pulled my body right up so that I was sitting on his chest.

He growled, "I need to taste you, baby. I want your taste on my tongue all day. A reminder that your mine as you go out with those idiots." he pulled my hips up so that my slit was above his mouth.

His tongue snaked out to swipe at the layer of wetness glistening on my nether lips.

I sucked in a sharp breath as he growled, the vibrations making me jerk. He wrapped his arms around my thighs pushing me down onto his mouth.

"Oh fuck." I yelled as his tongue stroked along my mound, delving deep and swirling around my clit. He was devouring me and it was so goddamn good that I could help but scream out.

He moaned as he lapped at me, making me reach down to grab a handful of his hair, gripping tightly as I rocked involuntarily on his face. His hands reached up to cup the weight of my breasts and his fingers pinched idly at my pert nipples.

"Oh, baby…yeah, that's so good." I whimpered as he sucked my wet flesh into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. My hips almost shot into the air but he kept me down. I had to bite my lip hard, in order to keep myself from screaming the house down as he rained his assault of my most sensitive skin.

It wasn't long before my whole body started to quiver and sparks were firing up in my groin. The tightly wound spring my lower stomach suddenly burst and I yelled out Sam's name as I convulsed. Pulling roughly at his hair as he continued to slide his tongue along my core, sipping at my flowing juices.

"So fucking good, baby." he grunted as he lifted my hips and pulled me down his body.

"God yes…" I panted as I felt his cock slide against my soaked nether lips. He was about to enter me when I stopped. "Oh, wait." I moaned and leaned over, opening the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. I heard him sigh dejectedly as I sat up and ripped the packaging open before rolling it down his thick marble length.

"Hurry, I need you." He growled just as I let go and raised myself up. He didn't want to wait and grabbed my hips, yanking them forward and slamming me down on his cock. We both growled as he plunged into me and gripped each other tighter.

I leant forward to place my hands either side of his head as I rose up and slammed back down again. The feel of his hard flesh spearing through my tight muscles had my thighs quaking and my mouth falling open.

"Yeah, that's it baby. Ride my cock." Sam growled, gripping the flesh on my hips tighter. He had become so much better at talking to me like that during sex. I no longer had to prompt any dirty talk. He knows what I want and gives it to me.

I bead of sweat rolled idly down my spine as he shifted up and flipped us over. I bounced on my back as I hit the mattress. He loomed over me and grabbed my ankles and hoisted my legs over his shoulders, leaning down to kiss me as he began to piston into me.

This was the time that we could be one together. In every aspect. And through that we could give each other more pleasure then was ever possible before. I loved having his skin against mine. Having his body inside of mine. It made me realise that there was no place I'd rather be.

What seemed like a lifetime of pleasure later, the familiar tightening in my stomach began and I gripped his ass, pushing him deeper.

"Almost…there." I gasped as he pulled all the way out and then thrust deep again, his balls slapping sharply against my ass as he did so.

"Yeah, baby, god you feel so good. Still so fucking…tight." he leaned down to kiss me again, the change in angle set me off and he swallowed my yell as my inner walls contracted around his cock. Stars burst in my vision as he pumped a couple more times before roaring as he spilled his release. He released my legs, placing them down onto the bed and then collapsed on top of me.

"Oomph." the breath expelled sharply from my lungs.

He grunted an apology and rolled over, taking me with him. I took a deep breath as aftershocks shot through my body. "God, I love you." Sam murmured.

I giggled and leaned up, "I love you too, babe. But we need to get up and ready. You have work in a little while." I kissed his pouting lips and jumped up. Invigorated after a lil morning loving. I practically skipped to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Sam joined me once he had cleaned himself up a little and we stood under the hot spray, arms around each other and kissing softly. Tenderly. That was what life was about.

It took me a while to get dressed, I was too busy getting distracted by Sam stepping into his uniform. But I finally managed to dress. Pulling on a short denim skirt and some purple leggings. A black skeleanimals t-shirt and some trainers. I put a little makeup on but not much.

Strolling downstairs together we headed into the kitchen and I made us some pancakes. We sat opposite each other at the table so that we could talk.

"I want you to be careful today." Sam said slowly as he raised a glass of orange juice to his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine." I smiled, "Put I'll miss you." its good to butter him up before these events.

His lips curved into a large smiled, "Good. I'll miss you too, baby. How about we just spend time together tonight?" he asked.

I knew my eyes must have lit up cause his smile widened. "Yes please. We should get a movie and order some pizza in. snuggle on the couch."

He chuckled and nodded, "Sounds great. I'll grab a movie after work."

"I'm gunna pay Jake a visit when I get back. You'll probably still be at work but maybe you want to meet me at his. I wanna see if he and Edward are moving along well."

"Just don't interfere." Sam chuckled.

I gasped and placed a hand on my heart, "Me…interfere. Never."

He just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "How's Leah doing?" he asked.

"Great. I think that she is a little worried about Rye. But she's excited for the scan. Not long now and we can see the little critter."

"Its going to be exciting." Sam smiled, "Imagine what it will be like when we see our child on that screen for the first time."

I giggled, "I'm sure it'll be a great moment."

We continued to eat our breakfast and chat about little things until a car horn sounded from outside.

"Right, that's me off." I smiled and put the plates in the sink.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Sam pouted childishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know you do. But I'm going. I'll see you tonight." I leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Love you." I mumbled.

He grabbed my hand as I turned away and pulled me up against him. He covered my lips with his and kissed me until I was dizzy. Then he smiled down at me and said. "I love you too."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Have a good day at work."

I skipped outside and smiled when I saw the guys waiting in Landon's truck. I quickly jumped in the back and sat half-way on Colton and Archer's laps.

"Hey guys." I giggled as I tried to get comfortable.

"Hey Bella." they called in unison as usual.

Landon smiled at me in the rear view mirror and then revved the engine before driving off. "How are you today?" he asked.

I grinned, "I'm great."

"Why are you in such a good mood? I though girls were supposed to be moody in the morning." Luke said, fiddling with the piercings in his ear.

"I got some booty this morning so im uplifted." I giggled.

The guys burst out laughing and shook their heads at me. "Bet Uley will have a great day at work today." Kyle chuckled, his eyes glistening with laughter.

I shrugged, "He's probably going to be worrying about me all day. He wont be happy till I'm home."

"Possessive much." Archer muttered.

"Of course, I'm hot stuff you know."

"That you are." Landon smirked, "So what are we doing first when we get to Seattle."

"Tattoo shop!" Colton, Archer and I called at the same time.

"Oh god, im turning into one of them." I muttered, hanging my head. The guys laughed at me and Colton shook me a little.

"Think yourself lucky." he said.

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

"So do you know what tattoo you are getting?" Kyle asked.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yep."

There was a few moments of silence and then Landon asked, "Aren't you going to tell us then?"

I shrugged, "You wont get it. You can just wait to see it later. What are you going to get?" I asked the boys.

Archer smiled, "A dragon on my back…its gunna take a few sessions but I can get it started."

"I'm getting just getting a tribal design down my arm." Colton licked his lips and smiled.

"Hot." I chuckled.

The engine roared beneath us as we drove further from home. We chatted and laughed. Turning the music right up so that AC/DC blared through the car. We sung our hearts out and giggled like little school girls.

When we parked up in Seattle, we jumped out and headed. There was a row of shops, the one that caught my eye head 'TATTOO' in large red letters above its door. The windows were tinted slightly but I could easily see the movement of people inside.

Landon put his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the door and headed inside. The shop itself was quite nice and large. The floor was a lacquered black tile and the walls were covered with amazing Japanese art.

There was a large counter to the right and a few heavily tattooed staff sitting around, bored. There was no customers at this time and as soon as we all walked in their eyes lit up and one of them jumped up to meet us at the counter.

"Hi." he greeted, "I'm Tony."

Tony was average height and build, with a large blonde mohawk and piercings covering his face. I placed my hands on the counter and smiled. "Hello Tony." I said and smiled as he blushed slightly.

"So how many of you are looking for a tattoo?" he asked me.

I turned to the guys and raised an eyebrow in question. "All of us." Archer informed.

"Okay then." Tony smiled and paired every one of us up with an artist. I, of course, was with Tony. He took me to the nearest station and asked me about what I wanted. I told him. Two wolf paws on my hip, one white and one black. He questioned, and took my story about a passion for loyal animals. He also had the two paws angled towards each other, touching slightly.

The next few hours were a bit of a blur. There was so much chatter going on that it was a little hard to keep up. Everyone was having one large conversation and it was really nice. The boys were whining about the pain of getting tattooed while I didn't feel it at all.

When Tony had finished the tattoo and I checked it out in the mirror, tears sprung to my eyes. It was perfect. A great representation of Sam and I. The black paw and the white one where leaning against each other. Supporting each other. I couldn't wait to show Sam.

"Its amazing, Tony. I love it. Do you think you can do something else for me too?"

He scratched his arm, "Sure, Bella. What is it?"

I smiled, "Can you tattoo a name on the back of my neck please."

"Sure sure." He said and got me to spell the name. which wasn't hard. Then he free handed the three letters onto the back of my neck and tattooed them in a nice fancy script.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to get his name tattooed on your skin. You two could break up at anytime." Kyle frowned unimpressed. I knew that they wouldn't understand anyway. How could I expect them to think that Sam and I will always be together. They didn't know about soulmates at all.

"No. Sam and I will be together for the rest of our lives." I shrugged.

They all raised their eyebrows, "Isn't that a little naive?" Landon muttered.

"For some maybe, but I don't expect you to understand."

Luke shrugged, "Well, if you do break up at least you know that you have us."

I rolled my eyes but smiled thankfully anyways. "I'll keep that in mind." I saw Landon watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Right, I'm all done here." Tony's voice came from behind me.

My lips curved into a smile, "Great." I took the hand mirror that he was holding out for me and headed back to the large mirror against the wall. I checked the tattoo on my neck and smiled as I saw my soulmates name on my skin. Forever. A brand of sorts. Sam will be happy, that's for sure.

"Its wonderful." I stated as he covered the tattoo's. "How much do I owe you?"

Tony smiled and took me to the counter before giving me the price. I was expecting it to be around that amount so it didn't bother me. Although he looked a little embarrassed for some reason.

I paid him and then waited in the seating area for the guys to finish. I looked out of the window and started people watching. The things you see when you pay attention are amazing.

"Ready?"

I jumped when Colton's voice sounded in my ear. All the guys laughed at me as I stuck my tongue out at them.

"In your own world there?" Luke teased.

"Yeah, I was actually. Ok lets see those tats." I grinned.

Colton's was easy to see as he still had his shirt off. From shoulder to wrist of his right arm was decorated with a swirling tribal design. It was amazing. All black, standing out against his olive skin.

Archers back held the outline of a large Japanese style dragon. "I'm going to come back to get it finished in about a week. But it doesn't look so bad like this."

"Its going to be great though. Are you going to have it in colour?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Bet it cost a lot." I chuckled.

His eyes shone mischievously, "Yeah but hey, its worth it in the end."

Once everything was paid for we headed out and to the car. "Lets grab something to eat." Landon suggested, running a hand through his hair.

I rubbed my stomach, "Yes please. Im starving." I muttered, my stomach rumbling to back me up.

We drove to McDonald's and ordered a shed load of food. We sat down and started to eat. I think I ordered a lot more then the boys but I didn't care at all. I was hungry.

"So are you going to come to the karaoke night at the café?" I asked the boys as we stuffed our faces.

They all nodded, "Hell yeah, we want to see everyone make a fool of themselves." Archer laughed.

I scoffed, "You guys are so singing."

"No, no, no, no!" Kyle shook his head vehemently. "No!"

I raised an eyebrow, "W.I.M.P. what does it spell…KYLE!" I sung before I chomped down on my Big Mac.

"I know I cant sing, so im not putting people through that. Its not being wimpy, its being thoughtful."

I giggled, "Yeah sure."

"I take it everyone you know is going to be there." Luke said, raisin an eyebrow and fiddling with the piercings in his ear again.

I nodded, "My guys are going to be there, sure."

"Even Sam?" Colton asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." they said in unison.

I looked between them all suspiciously. "Just don't piss him off. I'll just have to deal with it when we get home."

"What do you mean? when _we_ get home." Landon said.

I sipped at my diet coke, "Sam and I live together now."

They all frowned, "I thought we were just picking you up at his house. We didn't know that it was your house too." Kyle muttered.

I nodded, "Yeah. I moved in last week. He had been bugging me about it for a while, so he was happy." I grinned.

Landon sighed, "What about you? Do you like it?"

"I didn't think I would but I do. I love being close to him and sharing a place."

"Must be weird. Your only seventeen."

"Yeah, it is a little. But hey, I know its meant to be." I popped a fry in my mouth. "Anyways, its my birthday in just over a month."

"Yeah but your still young. We just want you to be able to enjoy life a little." Archer shrugged.

I sighed, "Guys, this has been the best few months of my life. I'm enjoying myself immensely. And I can continue to do that with Sam. Okay?"

They all grumbled, "Okay." simultaneously.

Once we were finished we did a little shopping. Running around with the guys was fun. They were kinda like brothers, not as close as the guys in the pack are but still. They were people that I trusted. I bought some jewellery and a pair of high top sneakers that were a glittery purple.

Afterwards we drove home and I got Landon to drop me off in front of Jake's place. I jumped out and grabbed my bags. "Bye guys, thanks for today."

"Bye Bells." They all called.

I turned and skipped up to Jake's front door, it was already unlocked so I opened it and went inside. Strolling into the living room I came to a stop when I saw that Jake and Edward were sitting on the couch. One at either end, their legs folded up so that they were facing each other, their shins touching as they sat there.

Edward looking spotless, of course, he was wearing an emerald shirt and black slacks. His snow white skin was flawless and smooth, peaking out from the bottom of his shirt as it rode up a little with the way he was sitting. He ran a hand through his copper locks and smiled at me.

Jacob was shirtless, his tan, ripped chest and abs on show. I don't know how Edward could resist. He must be a bloody saint. I noticed, with shock, that Jake's long hair was gone, replace with short choppy locks similar to that of Sam's when we first met. He looked good.

"I wasn't interrupting was I?" I asked guiltily.

Edward shook his head, "Of course not." he grinned.

If there was one thing that I noticed about Edward now, it was his attitude change. He was so much more nicer. He _smiled_ a lot. And that was something. He also spoke a lot more and it was more interesting. Funny how something like finding the person that was made for you changes you even if you haven't acted in a romantic way with them yet.

"Come in and sit down." Jacob said.

I did, sitting in the arm chair. "Nice haircut." I smiled.

Jake ran a hand through his chopped tresses. "Thanks, Edward did it."

I raised an eyebrow in shock, "You did?"

The copper head nodded, "Yeah, Esme taught me a few things during the boring days."

"Cool."

"So what did you do today?" Jake asked.

I smiled and shook my bags, "Did some shopping with Landon and the boys." I chucked him my bags and he rifled through them, pulling out the shoes I bought and giving a low whistle.

"Nice." he said.

"Hey, we need to do something together soon. Its been ages." I pouted.

"Lets go to the movies…catch a film. Lets do it Friday." My best friend smirked.

"Have you two gone out yet?" I asked, "You do you just hang out here or at Edwards?"

"We're going to the beach together tomorrow." Edward beamed, his topaz eyes bright and happy. I couldn't help but smile back. It was something about the vampires loved up mood that made me want to jump around and dance. It was infectious.

"That'll be cool. Maybe you should come to the karaoke night at the café with us." I mentioned.

Jacobs chocolate eyes suddenly lit up and he nodded, "You should. It will be really fun."

Chucking, the vampire licked his bottom lip, "Yeah, it sounds great. Maybe I'll even sing."

"That would be cool…although it might take some shine off of other people. You vampire sure know how to do everything perfectly."

Edward's eye widened and he looked down, "Not everything." he mumbled and I had a feeling that he would be blushing if he could.

I cleared my throat, "I got a tattoo today." I announced.

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "Show us then." I got up and walked over to stand in front of them. I unbuttoned my skirt. "What are you doing?" Jake asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Showing you my tattoo." I pulled the covering off and let them see.

"Wow, Sam's going to love it." The male werewolf whistled appreciatively.

"I hope so. This is for him."

"What does it signify?" Edward asked.

Jake smiled at his imprint. "Sam is a black wolf and Bella is a white one. So these prints signify them together."

"Its very nice." I vamp said, touching the tattoo.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

The sharp, deep voice made me jump and whirl around to see Sam leaning against the door frame, thick arms crossed over his wide chest. I sighed. "You just ruined the surprise." I muttered.

He frowned, "Huh?"

"Come here, you big oaf." I tsked.

He walked over and raised an eyebrow. I turned to my side and pointed at my hip. He looked down, his face stoic. It took him a moment and then his lips started to curve. Then he gave me a huge smiled, cupped my face and landed a huge kiss on my lips.

"Its amazing." He mumbled against my lips before nipping my flesh and making me moan softly.

"I have another surprise for you later." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh really."

I slapped a hand against his chest. "Not that." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and nodded at Edward as I button my skirt back up. "Sorry for assuming you two were checking my Bella out."

The vampire chuckled, "No problem."

Jake on the other hand, sighed, "You are an idiot sometimes, you know that." he muttered towards our alpha.

Sam nodded, "Yeah yeah, I just know that I have a lot of competition."

"Not us." Jacob huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

Sighing, I flopped down in the armchair again. "Your early, I thought you'd be working for a lot longer."

Sam shrugged, "Nothing was happening, Charlie let me off early." he came and perched on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "I went at grabbed some movies and came straight here."

"Why did you arrange to meet at my house?" Jacob questioned, frowning.

I smiled at him, "I told Sam that I was coming to see you."

Sam cleared his throat, "Yeah and now we are going to head home and have the night to ourselves."

"I'm not done talking yet." I sniffed. "Leah's scan soon."

Edward grinned, "That's got to be weird, huh. I never really understood why someone would want to see their child when it looked a lot like a tadpole."

We all chuckled, "All I know is that its going to be the most spoilt child ever." I said.

Jake scoffed, "Until you and Sam's first one comes along."

"Our children will have everything they want." Sam sighed happily.

I frowned, "No they wont, I will not raise spoilt kids thank you very much."

"Ok baby, but I still want them to be happy."

"They can be happy the way I was…with my family and friends."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Alright, children. You have a long time yet."

Sam grunted at that remark and I smirked. "Your right." I said to Jake.

He nodded, "Yes, I am."

His imprint slapped him on the chest, "Bighead." he laughed. Jakes smiled widened. And I was amazed by the light in his eyes as he looked at Edward. It was something that a lot of people take for granted but I was comforted by the knowledge that Jake would never be one of those people. And neither would I.

"Come on, lets go home and relax." Sam pouted.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward and Jake. "See you two later." I smiled.

"Bye." they said in unison and then looked at each other with a little smile on their faces. It was sooo cute that I had to stop myself from aww-ing. I skipped over to my man and slid my hand into his. We walked out and started for home.

"So how was your day, sexy?" I asked, smirking.

He raised a dark eyebrow at me and licked his lips. "It wasn't too bad. A little boring without you there."

"Oh, sweet talk me, why don't you."

"Is it working?" he purred.

I chuckled, "It always works." I nibbled my lips as he swung our hands between us. "So what movie did you get?" I asked.

He smiled, "I got Drag Me To Hell and Sunshine Cleaning." he informed.

"Ooo, two movies. Sounds fun. We should stop off at the store and get some sugary food." I bounced.

He chuckled deeply, "Ok then, baby." We did just that. Stopping off at the store and heading inside. It was really quiet in there though. "What stuff do you want?" Sam asked me.

"Ice cream." I yipped and grabbed some Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey and Strawberry Cheesecake. Yum!

Sam grabbed some beer and a bag a twizzlers. We walked to the cashier, a spotty teenage boy with braces and a gummy smile. He winked at me as we set the stuff down for him to swipe. Sam saw the guy looking at me and cocked his head.

"Hey, get your job done. Don't be looking at my girl like that." he growled.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. He really overreacts to these things and even though it annoys me sometimes, he wouldn't be the same if he didn't do it.

He paid for the stuff and we were off again. "So, how was Edward and Jacob when you got there?" Sam asked me as we entered the house.

"They were just chatting. I don't think it'll be long now before we see some more development. Did you see the way they were looking at each other." I smiled, placing the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

Sam nodded, "Of course, they are made for each other. It's a hard thing to resist."

"Your telling me." I muttered as I put the stuff away. I grabbed Sam a beer and cracked it opened. Handing it to him as I grabbed the phone. I ordered us some pizza and headed into the living room.

"So what was my other surprise?" Sam asked from his seat on the couch.

I grinned, "Ooo, I'll show you." I hopped over to him and turned around before sitting down in his lap.

"I'm liking this already." he growled erotically into my ear.

I giggled, "Well don't get your hopes up." I lifted my hair up to expose the back of my neck.

There was a deafening silence, making me bit my lip nervously. Sam's hands on my hips tightened and his breath fell against my skin.

"Wow baby." he breathed, "Thank you."

I turned in his lap to see his face. His eyes were a little watery. I leaned in to peck him on the lips. "I love you so much." I smiled softly, hope to relay my emotions.

He stroked my hair back and ran his teeth over his bottom lip. "You are so wonderful. What have I done to deserve you."

I smirked, "Oh, who knows." I teased.

He kissed me. Sweet, teasing kisses. Brushing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mewled. It worked, and he gave in. Placing a hand on the back of my head and holding me to him as he plundered my mouth.

I didn't realise just how long we had been kissing until the doorbell went. I pulled away from Sam, hearing him groan in disappointment. I jumped up and headed towards the door opening it up and seeing that the pizza was here.

"Hiya, how much?" I asked as I took the boxes.

"Twenty-one, ninety-eight." the girl smiled.

I handed her the cash and closed the door. "Put the first film on will ya." I said as I headed to the kitchen for some plates.

I came back out and we sat together on the couch, me leaning against Sam as we watched the horror and ate our food. I loved doing this. Spending time with him like this.

Thinking back of Landon's comment about me being naive had me thinking. I knew I wasn't, as I knew that Sam was my soulmate and we were more cemented then other 'human' couples. But I felt sad that Landon and the boys will never know that. That they will continue to feel that I was acting silly or that they will never believe that there is one person that you belong to and that equally belongs to you.

I sat and wonder what I would have done this year without finding out about this life. Without having my Sam. It wouldn't have been interesting or life changing or fun.

And as I curled up with my man, my future husband and the future father of my children. I felt sorry for all those people out there who will never have what I have. And I felt even worse for those people who wanted it in a way that I didn't, yet doesn't have the chance.

I was lucky, extremely lucky. And I needed to embrace that more. I had the comfort of knowing that I never had to be alone again. And the idea of that made me smile.

As I curled up with my soulmate, I felt at home. And that was something that I would never take for granted.

* * *

**A/N - I know, i know, its been way too long. I am so sorry. College and work have been really overwhelming and then i kind of lost motivation for this chapter. I found it really hard to complete this chap and its not as long as my normal ones. I also worry that its not as good as they usually are. I will work a lot harder to get the next chap better and a bit more interesting. REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**Kisses xxxx**

**P.S. there may have been spelling/grammar mistakes as i was rushing to get if finished for you guys. Soz.**


	22. Karaoke

**A/N - I would like to say a massive thank you to Courthale for finally managing to get me motivated for this story again. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**A new twist to this chap, its entirely Sam's point of view. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

A few days after Bella's trip to Seattle and it was Karaoke night at the café. All the girls were really excited and if I was honest I was too, but that was only because I would get to hear Bella sing. For a person with a beautiful voice she doesn't show it that often. In all our months together I have only heard her sing three times. The rest of the time she hums quietly.

Today would be spent at Leah and Rylan's place. The two had decorated the house and was now ready to host a fun day there. We have all been there before though, and they had one room down the hall whos door was always open and there was un underlying understanding that it was going to be the baby's room.

Just spending time around Leah right now was difficult for me. As hard as I try I cant beat the broody feeling that overwhelms me. The idea that I wouldn't be having a child for a long time makes me nauseous. Though I know where Bella is coming from and I understand, I just cant wait for a baby of our own. I have the most beautiful woman, inside and out. She's mine. Forever. And I want us to create something together. Something amazing and magnificent.

But I have to wait, and I will.

And some days I don't mind. Days like this for example. The sun was shining, piercing through the kitchen window and illuminating my beautiful Bella as she stood before the stove, cooking breakfast. The way the light hit her made her look as though she was glowing, reminding me of the first moment I saw her. When she was standing in the doorway of Jacob's living room, hair cascading down in its thick chestnut curls, golden light resonating from her flawless creamy skin.

She's everything to me. My entire life is her and although many men would call me a fool, they wouldn't get what we have. They will never understand that I have my soulmate and I will never let her go.

"I love you." I said, unable to stop myself. It was three words that we often repeated throughout the day and that never get tiring to say or hear.

Bella turned her head my way, her hair flipping over her shoulder, her chocolate eyes gleaming. Her plump lips curved gently. Lovingly. "And I love you." She whispered, quietly enough that had I not been a werewolf my ears would have not picked it up. The soft, caressing lilt of her voice warmed my heart and, if I had to be honest, my loins as well. That I couldn't deny. Everything about my woman gets me fired up and ready to mate.

I watched as she moved around the kitchen like a pro. Bacon, sausage and eggs were sizzling away and there were white chocolate chip muffins in the oven cooking in order to take round to Leah's.

She had on a cute little pink apron with a white lace trim over her tight jeans and white stretch tee. Casual but fantastic. Completely framing her gorgeous figure. She looked so homely.

"Breakfast is nearly ready." Bella smiled, flashing white teeth.

I adjusted my seat on the chair and placed my hand flat on the kitchen table. "Great, it smells delicious."

"Of course it does, any food smells good to you." She winked and I couldn't help but smile. And when she turned back to take the frying pan off of the stove her hair swung over her shoulder and revealed the dark, script on the back of her neck. My name.

I cant describe what I was feeling the moment I saw that. If I thought the tattoo on her hip was going to get me emotional, it was nothing compared to that one. A declaration of her love for me without saying words. That's what it was. Going against her friends wishes, ignoring what they had to say and knowing that we, together, will be strong for the rest of our lives.

"When are the others getting to Leah's for?" I asked her as she placed a plate of food in front of me. I picked up my knife and fork and started eating straight away.

She grabbed a full plate as well and sat down opposite me. "I think they will be there by the time we get there. Edward is coming tonight…isn't that great. He and Jacob are becoming closer by the day."

I licked my lip and swallowed the tasty food in my mouth. "It'll be interesting. Paul being there and all."

"Why doesn't Paul like Edward?" she asked, pouting a little, as though she couldn't imagine why anyone would dislike the vampire.

"Because that's the way its been for a long time. And Paul is stubborn. Its one thing for Jacob's imprint to be male…that's fine. Male _and_ a vampire is pushing it a little for Paul."

"But Paul is fine with Emmett."

I sighed gently, "That's because Emmett isn't a threat to the pack."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned, creating a crinkle above her nose that was incredibly cute. "Edward isn't a threat to the pack, otherwise I would never have invited them."

Reaching over I curled my hand over hers, letting my fingers stroke the smooth skin of her hand. "He isn't a physical threat…but an emotional one. What happens when Jacob is so into their relationship that he forgets out us for a while. Just like we did and Leah did and Jared did. Paul is going to blame Edward because he is a vampire. And then it'll be a rouge or a vamp that is our job to clear out, but maybe it'll be a friend of the Cullen's and Jake starts defending it. That wont go down well with Paul. Maybe its because he hasn't imprinted yet, but to him, its Pack before Vamps."

She didn't look convinced, nibbling on her bottom lip and shrugging her shoulders. "Well it's the same for all of us. But Paul has some extra issues."

"He'll get over them…just give him a bit more time." I flashed her a half smile and squeezed her hand before going back to my food.

She jumped up and grabbed the muffins out of the oven. I watched in horror as she somehow forgot to put an oven glove on first before she took the tray out. Her hiss of pain as she dropped the tray onto the counter pierced my ears and I jumped up as she shook out her hand.

"Ow, ow, ow." She bounced.

"God, baby, you have to be careful!" I snapped as I turned the cold water on and gently slid her hand under the spray.

She groaned and the scent of blood wafted through the air. I whipped my head around to see where it was coming from and I noticed that she was biting her lip so hard that she broke the skin.

Sighing and I turned her hand over in the water, taking in her raw red palm, blisters appearing on the skin. I leant over and kissed her on the lips, trying to get her to stop biting so hard. It worked and she kissed me back gently.

"It'll be gone in a minute." I mumbled, gently running my thumb over the blisters that were already disappearing. We may have a great pain threshold but with something like burns we still feel the pain, but for a fraction of the time and it heals within minutes.

"Shit, I'm an idiot." She sighed.

I glared at her, "No you're not. Accidents happen. There's too much going on in that brain of yours." I tucked a curl behind her ear and stroked my thumb over her cheek bone. Raising her hand to my face, I place a kiss to the centre of her palm. "There you go, as good as new." I smiled, hoping that my worry was showing in my eyes.

Her face told me that I wasn't so successful at keeping my emotions hidden. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Leaning in to press her lips to mine. She pulled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You are wonderful, you know that?" she grinned, shaking her hair out behind her.

My hands automatically slid around her back. "Well, I do try." I teased, letting my hand move up to the strings of her apron and pulling them so that they untied. Then I settled my hands on her hips, pulling them against me more.

"We better get ready to go." she murmured as she pushed up on her tiptoes, her eyes glued to my lips.

I smirked and licked my lips, "Is that what you ready want?" I purred suggestively. Leaning down to run my nose along the length of her throat, taking in her delicious scent and shuddering.

She whined softly, thrusting her hands into my hair. "We have to."

I trailed kisses up her neck and along her jaw, tasting her sweet skin. Her breath caught and she pressed further against me. There will never be a day that I wouldn't want this. Crave this. Need this. The touch, the response, the pleasure.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

She tugged my head back and jumped up at me, wrapping her legs around my hips as she slammed her lips against mine. God, it was an amazing kiss. Just how I liked them. Rough, wet and demanding. Animalistic. The aroma of arousal scenting the air, thick and heavy, from both of us.

I slammed her back against the fridge and nipped at her lips, before travelling down her throat to bite and suck. Her moans were music to my ears, making me harder and hornier.

I rubbed my denim covered hardness against her core. The material between us adding even more friction, pleasure and pain bursting through.

BRING, BRING…

"Fuck." I grunted as the phone rang loudly. My frustration turning to anger quite swiftly as I let her feet hit the floor and pulled apart. She looked gorgeous all mussed and her lips swollen.

"I'll get it." she sighed and jogged towards the phone, picking it up and greeting the person on the other end.

I could hear Leah's voice query to where we were. Running a hand through my hair, I turned to the sink and ran myself some water, cupping my hands beneath it and tipping it against my lips. Bella's voice rang out behind me, informing Leah that we would not be long.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my body and get my cock to deflate. Bella came back to me and hugged me from behind, placing her hands on my pecs and her cheek against my back.

"You alright?" she teased softly.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled a little, "I'll be okay. Shall we go?" I reached back to slap my hand against her ass. She giggled and pulled away.

"Let me just put these muffins in a tin and we can be off."

She did just that and grabbed my hand. We strolled outside together and jumped into the Ferrari. I never thought that I would ever say that. A Ferrari…jeez.

Bella handed me the keys and jumped into the passenger side. I got in and started the engine, reversing out of the drive and headed in Leah's direction.

"I'll make it up to you." Bella purred seductively.

I smirked to myself, "I'm sure you will." I murmured, thinking about all the ways she could do just that. It didn't help my situation in any way and my jeans were cutting into me.

"A week until Leah's scan." She beamed, excited.

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat, "That's gone quick." I said, focusing on the road.

I could see her nodding in the corner of my eye, "It has hasn't it. I hope Rylan is acting less strange today. I don't have a clue what that was all about."

"Maybe he's nervous. He is going to be a dad after all."

Not that he was ready for that in anyway. How it was decided that he was to be a father before me, god only knows. Maybe it was my Alpha complex that fuelled my jealousy. It was me that was supposed to have offspring first. I was suppose to have a houseful of children before the others even started. I tightened my grip on the wheel as the thoughts battered my mind.

"True. I wish I could make it easier for him." Bella said, tapping her fingers on the tin that held the muffins.

I cleared my throat, "He'll be fine."

We pulled up outside of Leah and Rylan's place. It was a three bedroom bungalow with a bright red door. The other guys' cars were all outside as well and I could hear laughter as we walked up the path to the door.

Bella rapped her knuckles against the door and we waited. A few seconds later Rylan opened it, looking a little sick to be honest. But he smiled all the same, if a little wobbly.

"Hey, you two." he pulled Bella into a hug and then shook my hand.

"What's up?" Bella asked, looking at him questionably.

He shook his head, "Nothing. The others are here. Come in."

We walked further into the bungalow. It was a lovely place. Fluffy cream carpets and light green walls. Pictures of families and friends decorated the hall. The living room was quite large, with a huge television, two couches and an armchair. The whole pack was littered around, on the couches and the floor. All spread out and relaxed.

"HI!" was yelled by everyone as we entered.

"Bella!" Claire squealed and bounced in Quil's lap. Her high pigtails bobbing either side of her head.

"Hey gorgeous." Bella grinned and handed me the muffins as she went over to start playing with Claire.

I flopped down on the couch next to Jacob and sighed. "Where's Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled in that loved up way, "He's coming to the café later. He said he doesn't want to intrude." I noticed that his cell was balance on his leg and a second later it vibrated with a message, Edwards name glinting on the screen. I chuckled and shook my head as he rushed to read it.

Leah came bustling out of the kitchen. "Hey, you two, I'm getting some food ready and we have a movie to watch."

"Some food…it looks like she's feeding an army out there." Rylan muttered, plonking himself down in the armchair.

"It probably still wont be enough." I smirked.

"Not with me here." Paul said, patting his bare stomach.

"Wait a minute…we are missing some people." I looked around and realised that Kim and Jared weren't here yet.

"Yeah, Kim sent me a text saying that they are on there way." Leah said before turning to Bella and smirking.

My imprint seemed to get what it was about as she beamed back and started to chuckle to herself as she tickled Claire until the young girl was screaming with laughter.

Leah perched on Rylan's knee and his hand immediately went to settle on her stomach, stroking it softly. Jealousy is an evil emotion, but it was all I could feel when I saw that.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Paul. "You alright man?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I flashed him a smile but he saw right through it.

Jerking his chin towards the back door, he said. "Outside."

I sighed and jumped up, headed into the back yard with him and closing the door behind me. I saw Bella's questioning gaze and motioned to her that we would only be a minute. We headed right to the back of the yard so that no-one could hear us and leant against the fence.

"it's the baby thing, isn't it." Paul said in an incredibly sympathetic tone.

I scrubbed a hand over my face and heaved a large sigh. "I cant help it, man. every time I look at them or hear about them, it just hits me like a bus."

"Its not a small matter for you is it? This broody thing is completely real." he looked surprised, as though he couldn't imagine such things.

I nodded, "Yeah, its real. And it feels like a kick in the gut every time I realise that its not going to be happening anytime soon."

"Why do you want kids so bad? You have so much time." Paul muttered.

"I cant explain it. Its something that just is. The thought of having a child, having something that is part of me and Bells, just makes me feel excited and happy."

Paul cleared his throat, "But, you know that Bella probably feels inadequate with you wanting more than just her. Chicks are like that."

I ignored his last sentence and hung my head. Already aware of how I had been making her feel. "I know that, that's why I'm keeping it from her now. But it still hurts."

"Look." Paul said, coming to stand in front of me, "You are lucky. You have the thing many men out there are waiting for. A soulmate. And an amazing one at that. You need to be happy with what you have right now and stop wanting more. Bella has already told you that you'll have your children when she is a little older. So what, if you have to wait a few fucking years. You'll get it, man, so be patient and realise that what you have now is fucking great."

I gaped, struggling to suppress the alpha in me that wanted to jump at Paul's throat. But the realisation that he was right stopped me in my tracks.

I was lucky. That much was completely true. And I should be happy with what I have. Ecstatic even. Bella is the most amazing person I've ever met and she was mine. Mine. I didn't need a baby right now, I could live a few years with my women and have the best time of my life. Get married and have some time to ourselves. Then, when Bella's ready we will have our family and it'll be a new chapter of our lives together.

I smiled softly to myself and Paul obviously saw it. He patted me on the back and pulled me in for a 'manly' hug, as he would call it. "If you need to talk at any time, I'm here for you."

I smiled, "Thanks. But I have something to talk to you about."

He started looking a little nervous. "Oh yeah, what's that then?"

"Edward."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "What about him."

"Your attitude towards him." I said, ignoring another eye-roll.

"I don't have an attitude towards him. I don't care about him."

"That's the problem. He's just another imprint. You care for Bella and Claire and Kim. Hell, even Rylan. They are part of the pack to you. Why don't you act like that with Edward?" I asked.

He huffed, "Because he's a vamp. A _mind-reading_ vamp. Why should I be happy that he's apart of our family now?"

"You're not all worked up about being friends with Emmett." I pointed out.

"That's cause he isn't being imposed on us."

"Oh, Paul, grow up. You had your go at me and now its my turn. Edward is Jacobs imprint. His life. By acting as though Edward cant be apart of our pack pushes Jake away. We can have that. I don't want Jacob to feel upset or hurt because his soulmate and a member of his family are at odds. Just think of our brother. Besides, Edward is a cool guy."

Paul heaved a heavy sigh and blew out a breath. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Good boy." I teased as we walked back towards the house.

He shoved me and glared, "Whatever."

We got in and sat back down, there was bowls and plates littering the table. Loads of buffet food out and ready. Bella was sitting, cross-legged on the floor, a plate of food in front of her that she was sharing with Claire.

Collin was sitting on the couch with Brady on his lap, the two were stuffing their faces with food and feeding each other at some points. Seth, Quil, Rylan and Embry were watching TV and chatting to each other.

As I sat down Jared and Kim came through the door. Their faces flushed and their breathing heavy. They rushed in with their apologies and we were all accosted with the smell of what they had been doing. Apparently Jared got over his fear and the two enjoyed themselves.

"It worked then." Bella giggled as Kim sat next to her.

The latter grinned and nodded as Jared blushed. "Oh yeah."

"Was it worth it?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim eyes went wide as she nodded vehemently. "God yes."

All the men in the room hollered and high-fived Jared as the girls giggled.

"I am a genius." Bella nodded as did Kim.

"What did you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slowly.

Bella bit her bottom lip, "I just gave Kim a little something to get Jared going."

"Viagra?" Brady snorted.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, just a costume."

"That's what that package was." Jacob scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yep." My woman smiled.

Leah waved her hand impatiently, "What was the costume then?" she asked.

Bella burst out laughing and Kim blushed. "Little red riding hood." My imprint chuckled.

Everyone in the room minus Jared laughed in appreciation. "So Jared likes being the _big, bad _wolf." Embry sniggered.

I gagged a little, and I don't think I was the only one. I'm pretty sure I saw the colour drain from Jacob's face.

"So anyway." Kim cleared her throat, "Where's Edward?"

"He's meeting us at the café later." Jacob informed.

Kim pouted, "That's a shame. Is it difficult for him to be around us all the time?"

Jake sighed, "He says its easy when im there because he doesn't focus on there being humans in the room. He also said that it helps that he's had a lot of time to get used being around humans. He goes to Forks high so he's around them all the time."

"It'll be fine, are the other Cullen's coming tonight as well?" Bella asked.

Jake nodded, "Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are coming as well. Its going to be a full house tonight."

"Definitely, I know Landon and the guys are coming, and quite a few people from school will be there…as well as some of the regulars." Bella said.

Kim leaned back on her hands and smirked, "I heard Keira was coming." she chuckled.

Bells rolled her eyes, "Great, that just adds more fun."

I smiled at her, "It'll be fine."

She nodded, "Of course it will, but I'm going to be sitting in your lap and kissing you all night."

I raised an eyebrow, "Suits me fine, baby."

"Just to make her jealous?" Paul screwed his face up.

Bella looked at him as though he was stupid…which I wouldn't argue with. "Why else?"

"Erm…just so you could cuddle with Sam." Paul replied.

Bella scoffed, "Nah."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She grinned and crawled over to me, leaning up to kiss my lips. "Love you baby."

I nipped her bottom lip sharply, "Love you too."

Paul made a gagging noise, "Break it up, im trying to eat here."

"Oh hush." Bella rolled her eyes and sat in my lap, wiggling to get comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

A throat was cleared and we all turned to face Rylan. His hand was fiddling in his pocket and he looked at little sick. "I have something to say."

When we all stayed silent in order for him to continue, he got up and walked over to where Leah was standing against the wall. He smiled sweetly at her and then…got down on one knee.

Holy shit.

Motherfucker.

This is great!

"Leah, I know we haven't been together long, but you are my everything. We are soulmates and we are starting our family. I bought this before we found out about the baby and was just waiting for the right time." He pulled a blue box from his pocket and opened it. A sparkler of a ring was sitting inside. "Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

The room was silent as we all watched with open mouths. Leah's dark eyes filled with tears and her lips spread into a large smile.

"YES!" She squealed. Loudly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she pounced on Rylan and squeezed him tight and Bella and Kim and even Claire started squealing too.

Once Rylan had placed the expensive looking ring on Leah's finger then girls ran over to admire it. All talking in frantic hushed chatter. Their eyes shining with happiness and unshed tears.

Rylan walked over to the couch and plonked down expelling a breath, right before he was pulled back up again by Jared, who smacked him on the back. "Congrats, man."

"Yeah, dude, no wonder you were acting shifty these last few weeks." Paul chuckled, "Good luck with her." he added at the end.

I got up and pulled Rylan into a one arm hug, "You did good, congratulations. Look after her, okay." I said, flashing him a smile.

He let out a large breath and nodded, "Of course."

When everyone settle back down, Leah jumped over to Rye and frenched the hell outta him, which made Claire crinkle her nose and exclaim, "Yuck!". That got some giggles.

"Right, I'm gonna run Claire home." Quil informed, jumping up and swinging the little girl onto his shoulders.

"Okay, we'll have the film ready by the time you get back." Leah beamed before she picked up the phone and called her mum. Which meant more squealing.

"Bye Claire-bear!" Bella waved her hand.

"Buh-bye Bella" Claire giggled as Quil walked out of the door with her.

I looked over to my Imprint. Standing against the wall, her hands behind her back and her chest pushed forward. A great smile on her face, showing straight pearly teeth. Her eyes, those warm chocolate pools, glittered with unspoken delight as she looked down at her two friends in love. Her white tee clung to her body, faintly showing the outline of what I knew to be a white polyester bra. Her jeans framed her long, lean legs and flared out a little at the bottom, just covering her tennis shoes. Her hair fanned out over her shoulders. She looked like a supermodel.

"Come here, baby." I said before I actually thought about it.

She looked over at me, eyebrows raised and cocked her head. I jerked my chin to motion her over to me and she came. Running her hands through my hair before sliding into my lap.

"What is it, honey?" she asked quietly, her lips moving against my ear.

"Nothing, I just want to hold you." I murmured into hair, the coconut scent of our shampoo filling my head.

There was a comfortable silence that enveloped the room at that moment. Couples cuddling together. The others smiling to themselves, happy that their family were together. On their way to being complete.

When Quil came back, the lights were turned down and Drag Me To Hell was turned on. I never found horror movies particularly interesting, and this one didn't change my mind either. It was pretty stupid. I could feel Bella shaking with laughter against me and that was what made the film worth it.

Afterwards the food was topped up and everyone ate again, while another film was being played. One called, Bruno, which was…original to say the least.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Jacob's phone had gone off about a million times and he was continually jigging his leg and biting his nails. Obviously anxious to see Edward. When we all got up ready to go, he was the first out of the door.

We all decided to walk to the café as it wouldn't take us long. Bella held my hand the whole way there as she talked with Kim and Leah about baby stuff. When we reached the café it was all pimped out with fun decorations and signs. A large karaoke station and plates of small pastries that littered the tables.

A few people were there already, sitting down as Sue bustled around. Charlie and Billy being two of them and the most noticeable was of course, the Cullen's.

Jake muttered a quiet 'yes' and walked inside, smiled so brightly I think he blinded a few people. Edward was no different, as soon as the copper-head saw his wolf his freakishly perfect face broke out into a smile.

"Awww" Bella whispered beside me, making me chuckle.

We all made our way inside. Sue let out a weird squeak when she saw Leah and Rylan and went to hug them both. Charlie and Billy followed.

"Hey, Bella…Sam." Edward greeted as we reached the table that they had scored. The biggest one for our whole group.

Bella grinned and place a hand on his shoulder, ignoring my quiet growl of disproval. "Hey guys."

"Bella, come sit over here." The short, quirky one bounced in her seat, her flowery dress flowing, until Jasper rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Sure thing, are you girls singing tonight?" My woman asked.

The blonde one, Rosalie, had her arm wrapped around Emmett's. she shook her head, her lengthy hair didn't even move. "Cant, people will suspect something." She said a little sadly.

Bella pouted, "Oh, that sucks."

"But you're singing, so at least we'll get to hear you." Alice beamed.

I was still focused on Bella pouting. Pushing those plump lips out in the childish stance was way to sexy. I really wanted to lean over at kiss her. Nip her. Take her. Too bad all these people where here, it might be fun to do something a little spontaneous.

Edward clearing his throat brought me out of my stupor that was getting rather graphic. I looked at him and realised that he was smothering a laugh. Ah, shit, I really should remember that he reads minds. Oh-well, if he got a move on and fucked Jake already he would have to jump in on my fantasies.

Copper-head glared at me. Viciously. Chuckling, I sat down next to Bella and put my arm around her shoulders.

"So, how have you guys been?" Bells asked, cocking her head in that cute way.

Emmett smiled, "Not bad, not bad. Got a nice big bear for dinner this afternoon so im happy." his voice was to quiet for humans to hear but for us it was fine.

Bella scrunched up her nose, "Nice." she muttered sarcastically.

Paul smacked Emmett on the shoulder, "To each their own, I say."

"You don't say shit." Embry muttered, only to get whacked on the back of the head. We all laughed and started to talk more and more, until finally the conversation flowed easily and comfortably.

An hour later and the place was packed. The first few people were up on the karaoke and the place was filled with the sound of crooning. Landon and the other idiots were sitting a few tables away. Bella was with them, chatting about nothing particularly important. And then there was the other annoying thing. Keira. She had turned up not that long ago looking like something you see one a street corner late at night.

And the way she looked at Bella made me want to phase and rip her apart…which wasn't so great.

"You can say that again." Edward muttered. I glared at him. "She hates Bella and…really likes you. Watch out for her."

"BELLA! Your turn!" Leah called.

Bells whipped around and beamed. Landon and his band of back-up twats wished her luck and she hopped off towards the 'stage'. I mouthed 'love you' as she winked at me.

The music started and I didn't recognise it. The lyrics are what made me chuckle to myself as well as the rest of the pack and vamps.

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._

_Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_

_My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you_

_Monday to Monday_

_And Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_Starting to feel just a little abused_

_Like a coffee machine in an office _

_So I'm gonna go somewhere closer_

_To get me a lover and tell you about it_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_

_Open up and set her free _

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_

_Let it out so it can breathe _

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray,_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way._

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,_

_And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_

_Open up and set her free _

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily_

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

The café erupted in applause as the song ended. Some of the pack were hooting and hollering as Bella padded over to us and plonked down in my lap.

"You were amazing." I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me and framed my face with her hands. "Why, thank you." she purred before leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. It would make sure that nobody would think to try and see if they had a chance with her.

She moaned softly and pulled away, "You taste good." she whispered, smirking slightly.

"Don't tease me here." I groaned softly, "I'm on edge from this morning as it is."

I heard the others chuckling at my comment but didn't care. Bella grinned. "I wont tease." She promised, moving her fingers in a cross formation over her heart.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Up you get, I need to visit the little boys room."

She giggled at me and jumped up, letting me walk out towards the door that lead on to the hallway, down which the toilets were located. I quickly relieved my bladder and washed my hands. Looking at myself in the mirror, and making sure I was doing Bella justice. A beautiful girl like her needed a handsome man on her arm. I could let myself dwindle in that department.

Declaring myself satisfactory, I dried my hands on my jeans and headed towards the door, opening it and stepping back out into the hallway. Only to be stopped by none other than Keira. I groaned, not wanting any of this. She was pathetic and really needed to grow up.

"Hi Sam." She cooed as though this was all just a coincidence.

I grunted, "Hey." and made to move passed her but she just moved in my way again and then stepped closer.

"How have you been?" She purred, reaching out to press a hand against my chest.

A snarl bubbled in my chest. How dare she touch me. I was Bella's, she didn't have a right to lay a hand on me. I grabbed her wrist gently and moved the appendage from my body.

"Great since I have my Bella." I gritted and made to move passed her again but she stopped me and my temper was rising.

"Bella isn't so great." She snapped. "I don't understand why you are obsessed with her."

"She's the love of my life." I deadpanned.

Keira moved even closer, "How do you know? You haven't had me yet."

"I don't want you, for gods sake."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, to which I jerked back but it didn't dislodge her. I tried to pulled her off but she hand gripped her hands together behind my neck and I could separate them without using more force then I could.

"I was here first." She snapped, leaned in to bring her head closer to my neck.

"Get off of me!" I growled, still trying to pull her back. If Bella walked down then I would be in trouble and I really didn't want that.

She licked me then. LICKED me! She ran her tongue up my neck in a way that made me feel like a fence post being pissed on.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

I sighed as Bella's voice rang out. I really do jinx myself. I looked at her and gulped. She was angry. More then that if I was honest. Her cheeks taking on a slight red tint.

Keira turned around languidly, letting me go. I rubbed my neck with the sleeve of my top. "Just showing Sam what he was missing." She smirked.

Bella ground her teeth and glared, "Get away from him." She snarled, her gaze becoming more vicious and predatory…more wolfy then human.

Keira shifted, "Its not my fault you don't know how to keep a man."

I frowned, "What the hell are you on about. I. Am. Bella's. how many times do you need to be told."

Bella glared at me in a way that told me to shut the fuck up. So I did. She took a deep breath and walked forward. "Listen to me." she growled, "You ever touch him again and I will make sure that you regret it. Don't you dare think you have the right to touch, talk or look at him."

Keira gulped and shifted her weight on her feet. "I wont give up that easily."

Bella was so close to her that Keira had to crane her neck to see Bella's face. "Yes, you will. Because I'm getting tired of this game. Sam doesn't want you. He never will. So stop humiliating yourself and grow up." my imprint snapped.

Keira resorted to her back-up plan and slapped Bella across the face. My body was shaking to hard that I had to step back instead of doing what I wanted and pulled that bitch away from my girl.

Surprisingly, Bella decided that enough was enough, and came back with a slap that was equally as hard but would have hurt Keira a lot more. And judging by the gasp of pain and the scent of tear I would say it did. I'm just glad that she somehow managed to keep hold of her strength so that she didn't kill Keira with one hit.

"Have you had enough?" Bella gritted.

Keira nodded sharply and ran out into the café. Bella hung her head and took a few deep breaths. I stepped forward once my body had stopped trembling as much.

"Bella…" I reached out to touch her shoulder.

She jerked away from me, and it hurt. "Don't touch me right now." she growled before she whirled around and stormed away.

"Shit!" I huffed, banging my forehead against the wall. "Fuck."

I turned and walked back into the café, seeing Jacob try to talk to Bella, who shook her head and walked out, obviously heading back to the car.

"What have you done?" Jake asked as I reached him.

I glared, "Shut up." I noticed that his hand was wrapped around Edwards…something that I may be able to use to cheer my woman up later. "Look, I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your night." I nodded to the others and left shop.

I ran to catch up with Bella as she stormed down the street. "Baby! Stop a minute." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What!" She snapped.

I frowned at her, "What's wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you should walk in on Landon feasting on my neck and see how it feels." she growled, her eyes flashing in a way that I shouldn't be finding sexy right now.

"You know that's not how it was. I couldn't push her away without hurting her."

"I managed to slap her without cause that much damage." Bella sighed, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have more control then me." I pulled her closer to me. "Come on, you know I was pushing her away."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to see it."

I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her head back, "I'm yours, Bells. Your man, your lover, your soulmate…hell, your property if you wish."

Her face softened and she heaved a sigh, pouting again. I leaned down to cover her mouth with mine and kiss her once, twice, three times.

"Forgive me." I mumbled.

She kissed me, "It wasn't you I was blaming. I just love you to much to see you like that."

I smiled down at her. Taking in her flushed cheeks. She was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth again. I stroked her cheek. "And I love you, more then anything. And right now, I think its time we got home." I growled suggestively.

Her eyes widened and glinted with mischief. "I think I agree." she licked her lips and smirked.

I delivered a sharp slap to her perfect backside and said, "Race ya to the car."

She looked at me, her gaze full of love, before she giggled, turned and ran. And as I chased after her, I saw my future flash before my eyes. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to Darlene10104 for suggesting Shakira's 'she wolf' as Bella's karaoke song. The next chapters are going to have a little more Edward and Jacob in, i was thinking that once i finish this story that i do a spin off for E+J, giving you their relationship from the beginning to...well wherever they are going to go. Leave your thoughts on the Chap and the spin off in all the wonderful REVIEWS that you're going to leave me. :D xxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Soz for any spelling/grammar mitakes, i was rushing to get it out.**


	23. Scan

"BABY DAY!"

I winced at the high pitched sound and opened the front door further. "Thanks for that Kim, my ears really needed to bleed today."

She beamed and came inside. "That's alright. Ooo, I cant wait, Bells. We're going to see it." she bounced on the spot and clapped her hands.

I raised an eyebrow, "I doubt it'll look like much." I muttered.

Her face fell, "What's up with you today?"

I closed the front door and leaned against it, "Nothing, I just…I dunno."

She cocked her head, "Are you alright?" she whispered, obviously trying to keep our conversation between us.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I just feel a bit down today."

"PMS?"

I chuckled, "Who knows."

She linked her arm with mine, the sleeve of her sweater scraping against my skin. We trudged into the living room and plonked down on the couch.

"I am so excited." She gushed again.

Sam came jogging down the stairs and into the living room, beaming for some reason. "Excited for what?" he asked, coming over to me and lifting me in order to sit down and pull me in his lap.

"Leah's scan, doofus." Kim muttered, I nudged her with my foot.

"Don't call my man a doofus." I teased.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you tell her baby." he nuzzled my neck.

"Shut up you." I murmured as he nipped the skin of my throat. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked Kim.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slapped her hand on her thigh, "Well, we are all going to the hospital and crowding into the scanning room to watch."

"Can we do that?" I frowned.

Kim nodded, "We called ahead and prepared them." she grinned.

Sam sighed, "Do I have to go?" He asked.

I glared at him, "Of course, this is the first pup in our pack. You sure as hell will be there."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but its not going to look like much." he whined.

I chuckled, "That's what I said."

"You two are boring today. Cheer up…did someone slip you some downers or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, "No, I'm sorry…I dunno what's wrong with me today."

"It's your birthday soon, you'll be eighteen. Something to be happy about." Kim lifted a shoulder in an does-that-help kind of way.

I smiled, "You're right. I think I just need to get out a bit. Have a long run in wolf form. Get some tension out."

"I'll join you, Bells. It feels as though I haven't been out in ages." Sam squeezed me in a comforting gesture and rocked us together. "We can play tag." he chuckled.

"We sure can, baby." I laughed.

Kim shook her head, "Lets go…the thing is scheduled for ten-thirty. We've only got a half-hour and we need to meet them at Leah's." She smiled. "I'm coming in your car."

I rolled my eyes and jumped up. "Yeah yeah."

The three of us got in the car and I drove us to Leah's house. We all walked towards the door. My hearing allowing me to know that the rest of the guys were already there. I wrapped my knuckles against the door and smiled when Leah opened it up.

She was looking incredibly excited and I don't blame her. She had the teeniest bump showing from behind her tight forest green top. It was still early in the pregnancy but since she was so flat beforehand it hasn't taken much for her to curve a bit.

"Hey, darling." I grinned and hugged her.

"Hi guys, come in, come in."

I walked inside and said hello to everyone that was sitting in the living room. Going around and giving my hugs and kisses. I flopped down in Jacob's lap and put my arm around his neck.

"Hey, baby." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

He chuckled and licked the side of my face, laughing when I scrunched my nose up. "Hello, gorgeous. You alright?"

I let my lips curve into a small smile, "Yep. You?"

He nodded, "Yeah." but I could hear the longing in his voice.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

"I know, he's coming over to yours later."

I rolled my eyes, "See, stop being so whiney."

"I'm not whiney…I just miss him. I haven't seen him since last night. You know how it is, I cant stop thinking about him."

"Man up, lady-boy." Paul muttered.

I flicked my foot out and kicked him in the back of the head. The pack laughed when he yelped, but then he turned on me, grabbing my foot and yanking me off of Jakes lap so that I fell and landed on my back on the floor, winding me a little and smacking my head on the floor.

A deafening growl ripped through the room and Paul was flying back, smacking against the wall.

"Hey, hey, don't destroy my home!" Leah yelled.

I looked up to see Sam crouching over me, teeth bared at Paul who was groaning and getting up from a heap on the floor. "Dude." he muttered, arching his back until it cracked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Sam?"

He hovered over me and pulled my up to standing from under the arms. His hands running over my head and back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Overreact much." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "He could have hurt you." he huffed.

"Sometimes I think you forget that I'm just as strong as you." I glared.

He raised an eyebrow and flicked me on the end of the nose, "Don't get mad, gorgeous." he leaned in to peck me on the lips.

I rolled my eyes again and sat back down next to Jake, "Whatever." I grumbled. Sam pulled me up and situated himself under me, so that I was sitting in his lap again. He plastered the back of my neck with kisses, brushing his lips against the tattoo there.

"I'm so excited." Leah beamed, her dark eyes shining brightly. It was amazing at how she has changed from the first day I met her. When she came storming out of my house, her eyes were angry, poisonous. Today that would be unheard of. She always has a happy glint…a look of relief and love.

"We better be off." Rylan slapped his hands on his knees and pushed himself up off of the seat. Everyone shot up and Rye laughed. "I don't think we're the only excited ones." he grinned, kissing Leah on the head.

"Of course you aren't." Kim muttered, rolling her eyes, "I feel like its me having the baby."

"Urgh." I muttered quietly, but everyone turned to face me and raised their eyebrows. I just shrugged. "What?" I asked innocently.

Sam put his arm around my around my shoulders and leaned down to nip my ear, "Nothing, baby." he grinned.

"Lets go already!" Embry huffed, "I've got to spend god knows how long looking at a splodge on a screen. Can we get going?"

"Ruuuuude." Kim tsked, stretching out the word.

Most of us chuckled as we made our way out, filing into separate cars. Sam drove Collin, Brady and I to Fork's hospital, while the others followed in their cars.

Leah had to lead us all in the right direction and I felt a little sick as my shoes clicked on the shiny linoleum, the mint green walls blared and the distinct hospital smell was like acid to my nose. I fought the urge to pinch my nostrils closed as it seemed no-one else had a problem with it.

"I would have invited mom and Charlie but they wouldn't allow any more people. I had to beg for this many." Leah sighed as though the doctors and nurses were being mean.

"Well there is a huge amount of us." I murmured, cocking my head.

"I hope they don't change their mind." She huffed, "But I don't know how we will all fit in that tiny room."

"Why don't only a few of you go in?" Quil suggested, "The girls and Rylan. We can all wait outside for the picture."

Leah sighed, and Rye tucked his hand into her. "I think that's a good idea, babe." he said, lifting a shoulder.

She pouted, but nodded anyway. "Okay. Bells and Kim, you'll come with us?"

"Sure." we answered in unison, I think Kim said it with a little more enthusiasm though.

Once everyone was settled into a waiting room, some sitting down and some standing up since there was not that many chairs. We were waiting for a few minutes before the sonographer walk down the hall and towards us. He was tall and young, with short blonde hair and a lean body clad in blue scrubs.

"Miss Clearwater?" he said as he reached us.

Leah, Rylan, Kim and I all stood up. He seemed confused as to which one was the pregnant one, until Rylan put his arm around Leah and then he smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

Leah nodded excitedly, "Yep." we started to follow the guy, but then Leah stopped and turned back to the guys. "Sam…will you come too?"

I raised an eyebrow as Sam nodded and stood, "Sure thing." he grinned, I knew he was excited about coming to watch.

He reached us and slid his hand into mine, "Gotta see every moment of the first cub coming into our pack." he said quietly so that only the wolves would hear.

Leah flashed him a grin over her shoulder before walking on, her sneakers squeaking against the floor.

As I followed, I though briefly about whether I would be walking these halls someday, heading toward a scan for my own child. What annoyed me was the fact that Sam had been going on about it for so long, that now he's stopped, its me that constantly thinking about it. Obviously it doesn't help that Leah is up the duff and everything has turned to babies for her. I suppose that has something to do with my low mood today. I was tired of thoughts of babies and talk of babies and I wanted it to go back to when it wasn't even a sprouting thought in Sam's mind. When he was happy being with just me and I was happy thinking that nothing more would be expected of me.

As though he sensed my deep thoughts, Sam looked down at me and sighed softly, a frown on his face. We reached the room that we were supposed to be in and the sonographer guy held the door open for all of us.

"I'm Carl, by the way." he smiled as we crowded into the room. It wasn't that big, and no-one else would have fitted in, especially with Sam's huge frame in there. There was a reclining seat and a computer next to it, with a bunch of toggles and keys. "Miss Clearwater, would you make yourself comfortable, please." he smiled and patted the white recliner.

"Sure." Leah said, before sitting down, swinging her legs up onto it and relaxing. Rylan stood next to her, his hands resting on her arm.

Beside me, Sam nuzzled my throat. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in query, but he just answered by pecking me on the lips.

"Okay then…" Carl said as he sat down on the chair in front of the computer screen. "Will you lift your top for me." He had a gentle, friendly smile that softened any rising tensions.

Kim bounced in excitement next to me, her movements jogging my arm as Leah took a deep breath and slid her top up to under her breasts, revealing the small bump that I hadn't seen bare before. It was crazy to think that there was a child in there. A real human being encased inside of her body. It really got you to think how amazing the human body was…or rather, the female body was.

"This is just some gel." Carl informed as he squirted a bottle over her stomach, a clear gel oozed out and landed on her skin. She didn't flinch like you see in those baby programs. "I think you're the first person not to complain about how cold it is." Carl laughed and we all joined in quietly. Obviously we knew why the cold didn't bother her.

Carl picked up one of the three scanner thingies, and used it to rub the gel around a little, as he did the computer screen because a mass of moving black and white, undistinguishable images of Leah's insides.

We were all silent as he moved his hand around to find the right spot. He smiled and turned the screen move towards all of us. He pointed to a blob of white in a black expanse. My mouth fell open, because it wasn't a blob…it was human shaped! The head, hands, legs and feet were all visible. It wasn't just a splodge on a screen, it was a baby…already.

"There we are." Carl beamed, looking at Leah and Rylan, who were both staring, in awe at the screen.

"Wow." Kim muttered.

Sam cleared his throat, "Pretty amazing." he murmured quietly.

"That's my baby." Rylan said, his voice showing his pride.

Carl laughed, "It is indeed. It's great isn't it. He or she has a perfect heart rate and I'm just going to get some measurements."

I saw the tears well up in Leah's eyes as she stared at the image of her child. Happy tears I was sure. Reaching over I gripped her hand and she gave mine a squeeze.

"I…I hope these next few months go fast." she murmured. "I cant wait to meet our child." she tilted her head up and Rye took the kiss that she was offering without hesitation.

"Ditto." he grinned.

"Okay, everything is perfect at this stage. I'll print out some pictures for you. You're next scan will be in eight weeks time and you may be able to find out whether you are having a boy or a girl at that time."

He wrote some things down and printed off some of the images that we had seen, as Leah wiped the gel from her stomach and stood up, pulling her top back down. It was good news, since everything was healthy and once Carl was finished Sam, Kim and I headed back into the waiting room. Leah and Rylan went with Carl to book their next appointment.

"How was it?" Jared asked as Kim went over and sat in his lap.

"Amazing." She cooed, "Its weird, knowing that that baby is in there. Leah's got the picture."

"She told us to head back to ours, and that they will meet us there in a bit." I informed.

"I'm going to go pick Edward up first then." Jacob smiled, his excitement showing in his chocolate eyes.

Embry slapped him on the back, "Don't be too long, dude." he grinned, "Even if he offers you a blow job on the way."

All the males 'ooo'd' while me and Kim rolled our eyes. Jake slapped Embry on the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up." he grunted, his cheeks a vivid red, which just made the other guys laugh more. Sam punched him playfully on the arm and Paul gave him a noogie.

Laughing, we all headed out towards the cars and then home.

An hour later everyone was in the living room, passing around that little black and white photo of the humanoid blob. There was lots of aww-ing and ooo-ing and giggling going on.

In the centre of the living room, a plastic sheet was laid down and covered with plates of food. Sweet and savoury snacks. Everyone was tucking in. I sighed as I watched Brady feed Collin some chocolate. Collin obviously making a show of licking the melted chocolate from his imprints fingers.

I rolled my eyes and looked around at my family. I kinda felt like the mother in this place. I frowned when I couldn't spot one member.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Leah, who was sitting next to me.

"Kitchen, I think." She replied.

I jumped up and walked to the kitchen, stopping short when I walked in on Jake and Edward. KISSING. My heart thumped in my chest as I saw their lips moving against each others. They stopped as soon as they realised I was there and Jacob's cheeks turned a vivid red and Edward look as though his would be doing the same had he not been…well, dead.

"I'm so sorry." I giggled and started walking backwards out of the kitchen, "You two continue…hey, Edward. Hope you're okay." I jogged back into the living room and flopped down on the couch, smiling wickedly to myself.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Edward and Jacob were kissing." I whispered, giggled as the boys came into the room, both of them pulled a little face at me and the rest of guys laughed. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Sorry that you had to see that." Edward said politely.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't be, it was hot!" I teased and giggled along with Kim and Leah.

Sam growled and tapped my leg. "Shut up."

I kicked him in the chest, "Stop being so grumpy today."

His mouth fell open as a few chuckles filled the air. "Me?" he shook his head, "You're the one acting all pre-menstrual like."

I gasped, "Bastard." I grunted and moved as far away from him as possible, folding my arms over my chest.

He huffed, "Baby, I think our run later is going to be needed. We need to let off some steam."

I agreed. "Yes, we do."

"Come back here." He waved me over and I narrowed my eyes as him, "Please." he added.

I gave in, not being able to resist him and plonked down next to him, his arm came down over my shoulder and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, nipping and licking the skin.

"When are you going to go out?" Collin asked, cocking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Not long." I muttered, "In about an hour, I suppose."

"Can we come?" Brady asked sweetly, smiling gently, he had calmed down a lot after the boys had come out to us. I suppose he didn't need to make those comments or flirt so much now as he had nothing to hide.

Sam looked up at them, "Not straight away. We're going to have some time to ourselves. But you lot can join us for some play when I howl for you."

"Cool, we haven't played all together in ages." Seth gave a toothy grin, that boy loved to play.

"I dunno if I'm going to come." Jake murmured.

Edward turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "You will go." he said, "Play with your pack."

Paul and Sam exchanged approving glances, they were obviously happy that Edward was trying to get Jake to see that the pack was still here, even if he had imprinted on a vampire.

"But…" Jake started.

Edward placed a hand on Jacobs forearm, "I'll come to yours tonight, we can watch a movie. But you should go play with these guys before then."

"Edward and the others can come play with us too, one day…if they wanted to." I suggested, they both turned to me and smiled.

"See, Emmett will be excited for that. We'll play another day." The copper-headed vampire smiled, sliding his hand on Jake's forearm, down to his hand and folding them together. It was sweet and I realised that they were made for each other so much. I was shocked that, before these past few weeks, they had never met.

The hour went fast, talking and eating. Edward informed us about his family, telling us their basic background information. How old they are, when they met, how Rosalie was meant for him, which of course, made Jacob tense with jealousy. He told us about how they live their everyday lives and how they have to move once people got suspicious of them. That sent everyone on edge, and it was definitely going to be something we would have to discuss later on.

"Can we go now." Sam asked, bouncing his leg so that it shook my body.

"Yeah. You guys staying here?" I asked the others.

"Yep." Paul answered while the others nodded.

"Don't mess anything up and clean up this food when you're done." I commanded.

"Yes, mom." they all answered in unison.

"Bugger off." I snapped, ignoring the fact that they were all laughing at me.

"Bye Edward." I smiled.

He stood up and kissed my cheek, "Goodbye."

I sighed in happiness, he was such a gentleman. Sam grunted and pushed me out of the door, throwing a 'see ya' over his shoulder.

We walked hand-in-hand towards the woods, "I like that Edward." Sam admitted, looking down at me with a smile.

"I knew you would…he's a good guy." I grinned. "Although, there needs to be a talk about what he said about the Cullen's having to move a lot. I understand why, but that would mean that Jacob would have to go with them."

Sam tensed, "No." he barked and I yanked on in arm in reprimand.

"Hey, don't think about it now, babe. Its for another day."

"It'll break up the pack." he growled.

I glared at him, "Nothing, _nothing_, can break up our pack, Sam." I stated.

His arm went around my shoulders, "I love you." he said, leaning in to nip the top of my ear.

I squealed, "Don't." I giggled as we got to the woods and headed into the brush, weaving in and out of trees until we reached a part deep enough to keep us hidden.

I slowly peeled my dress off, letting it fall to the mossy floor and kicked my sandals off. I could feel Sam's eye burning my skin as he removed his own clothes. Once he was naked he stalked up to me, standing flush with my body. The heat from his skin warming me even more. He scraped his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back so that I could look up at him.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, sighing happily.

I nibbled my bottom lip, "You always say that." I reminded him.

"That's because its true." He grinned, white teeth flashing against his russet skin. "I dunno what I did to deserve such a wonderful imprint. My mother would have loved you." He whispered, bending his head to rest his cheek against mine.

His words sent a shiver up my spine. I wish I could have met that beautiful woman that birthed and raised my Sam. I know that she would have been so proud of him for being the man he is. For taking care of his pack and being a great leader.

"I wish she could be here." I murmured, sighing gently.

"So do I." he folded his arms around my neck and nuzzled my face. "I love you so much. I really do. I know I say it a lot, but that because I mean it more the anything in the world. I'm crap at a lot of things…but loving you isn't one of them."

I bit my lip in order to stop the tears from falling. They were happy tears, but still. The words that came from his mouth warmed my heart. I knew he loved me, of course I knew that…but hearing it like that makes it so much better. It makes the arguments, comments from other people and mom's unhappiness with me, all worth it.

I turned my head to kiss his jaw and then kiss my way to his lips. "God, you make me crazy, you know that." I murmured against his mouth.

"In a good way." he grinned.

"Of course."

I pressed my lips against his with a soft sigh. I melted into him as he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, silently asking me to open for him. I did and he slid his tongue between my lips, thoroughly exploring my mouth as though it was our first kiss. My moan reverberated through his body and I could feel his shudder.

Pulling away gently I ran my hand down his chest. "Shall we get to what we came here for?" I asked, grinning.

He wagged his eyebrows, "I think I'll prefer a change of plans." he muttered.

I should my head, "Nah-uh." I turned around, yelping when his hand connected with my rear with a loud slap, and phased.

I took off through the trees, hearing him laugh and phase behind me before he set chase. I ran and ran, my paws hitting the ground with loud thumps.

_Run, run, as fast as you can._ His voice filled my head along with a smug little chuckle.

_You cant catch me, I'm the gin…wolf wo_man. I added, hearing his laughter rise in my mind.

_I'm going to get you, Bells. I'll hold you down with my teeth and mount you like the wolves we are._ I could tell he was teasing so I wasn't that bothered and just scoffed.

_Yeah yeah, pervert_

I ran faster, my tongue lolling out of my mouth and slapping against my muzzle. He was coming up fast behind me and I saw images of him mounting me flash through his mind. I growled playfully and pushed my legs faster, but teeth clamped around my hind leg and pulled, making me fall to the ground.

I whimpered and rolled over as he chuckled in his head, standing over me. I raised my head and nipped at his belly, making him jump and yelp. Yipping in triumph, I scrabbled out from beneath him and set off again.

He growled. A very dominant growl. _Get back here you little minx._ He grumbled.

_Nope_. I replied, but I did stop, I turned around and jumped on him as he came towards me. I clamped my teeth down on his neck and tried to get him down on the ground, but he just growled and twisted fast, dislodging me and sending me rolling on the ground.

He nipped at my flank and pushing me over onto my stomach before crouching over me, setting his weight on my back, his mouth on my neck.

_So hot like this_. He grunted in my head and I bristled, wiggling under him to try and get away. I could feel his wolf-cock on my back and it was too weird. _No it isn't_. he muttered, giving me a mental eye-roll before jumping off of me and licking my muzzle.

_You can call the pack now_. I sniffed, trying not to think about what it would feel like to mate with him in wolf form.

His laughter filled my mind as he tipped his head back, close his eyes and let out a beautiful howl that made me shiver in pleasure.

We were high up on the side of cliff when the rest of the pack, minus Leah, joined us, diving in to play. All of us were jumping on each other and pulling each other around by the tails. It was the first time we really had this much fun.

When Paul and Sam decided to race, I thought nothing of it and continued to wrestle Seth and chew on his ears. But then I heard Sam's frantic whimpering and his curse in my head and I turned around to see him scrabbling at the loose rocks right at the edge of the cliff before dropping over the edge. There was a loud bang from were his huge frame must have slammed against the side of the rock.

_SAM!_ I screamed, phasing back to my human form and racing to the edge. I looked over and couldn't see anything, but foaming, rough water. I ran passed the rest of the pack, who had all phased back, and down the cliff.

My heart was in my throat and tears blurred my vision. My mind shot straight to the worst case scenario, which I knew wasn't true because I would have felt it.

My legs burned as I raced down to the beach. I could see Sam and took a deep breath when I watched him crawl out of the water, dragging himself onto dry sand with one arm. The other, was bent at an awkward angle.

I whimpered and raced up to him, falling to my knees beside him. "YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

He looked at me, dropped of water running down his face. "Sorry, baby." he whispered, obviously in some pain.

I winced, "Its okay, sweetie. It'll be alright." I said, gently running my fingers down the broken arm. The elbow was bent outward at a forty-five degree angle. "We need to get a doctor." I sucked in a shuddering breath.

"BELLA!"

My head shot around to see Jacob at the edge of the beach, "What?" I asked, knowing he could hear me.

"Take Sam home, I'll go and get Carlisle." he called back to me. I nodded.

"Quickly."

I saw him run away and the others went with him, leaving me with Sam. They knew I needed time with Sam. Taking a deep breath, I turned back to my mate.

"Lets go…shall I try and put it back in place…otherwise its going to heal like that."

He nodded, "Yeah, just push it. Carlisle may have to reset it later." I frowned, I really, really didn't want to do this. But I had to. "Its okay, gorgeous…it wont hurt." he tried to sooth my nerves by telling a little white lie.

I wrapped my fingers around his bicep for grip and my other hand pressed against his forearm. With a super fast jerk of my hands, I felt the arm snap back into a normal looking position and I heard his gasp of pain.

"I'm so sorry." I yelped, my eyes watering.

He shushed me gently, "Its okay baby, its okay." his other arm came up, his hand cupping my face. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against mine, pecking me on the lips three times, licking at the seam of my mouth. I knew that he was looking for comfort so I kissed him back.

"We need to get home." I sighed, sliding my hand up under his arm and pushing him upwards.

He stood up fine and pulled me around the other side so that he could throw his good arm over my shoulder. "We need to find our clothes."

"They shouldn't be far." I said, pushing him in the direction I remembered we set our clothes down. We got there in no time and I pulled my dress and shoes back on. I picked up his shorts and knelt down in front of him.

"Mmm, that's a good picture." he purred, a smile in his voice.

I looked up at him and had to move my head to the side so that I could see his face properly since his erection was jutting out and blocking my view. "I don't have a clue what you mean." I grinned as he licked his lips and smirked, lifting one foot and then the other so that I could slide his shorts on.

"You know I was serious, we should be able to…_mate…_in our wolf forms."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "No." was all I said.

"Why not?" he smiled, "It'll be fun."

Pulling him in the direction we needed to go in order to get home, I held his good hand and swung our arms between us. "_Because_!" I answered, "Its freaky…and besides one of the others might phase are read our thoughts."

"They'd be quick to phase back again." he chuckled. "Hell, you don't even have to phase for it…think about it, me wolf, you human…mmm, kinky."

"I'm not doing it." I shook my head at his thoughts and ignored his pouting. "Bestiality isn't my thing."

"Baby, its not bestiality. I'm human…I just wont be in human form."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, baby." he chuckled, leaning down and biting my neck.

The subject was closed from then as we walked home. I could see him wincing every now and then and knew his arm must be aching. Healing fast hurts when it comes to broken bones. You remember that ache you get when your bones are growing. Its like that, just worse apparently.

"How's your arm?" I asked as we came out of the forest and headed up our street.

"Its fine." he smiled, "I'll be good as new soon."

Looking down the road, I could see the pack and the Cullen's waiting outside the house. I let go of Sam and ran up to them, since Alice was bouncing around. She opened her arms as I reached her and hugged me tight.

"Hi, Bella." she squealed before letting me go and holding me at arms length. "I love your dress." she grinned, spinning me around.

"Okay, Alice, let them get in the house. I need to see to Sam's arm." Carlisle smiled indulgently at his daughter.

Sam reached me and got the key out from his buttoned up pocket. "Hey guys." he greeted as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The Pack barged passed him and into the living room. While the Cullen's waited politely to be invited in. We all went into the living room. I watched as Edward immediately went over and sat next to Jacob, close enough that their sides were practically squished against each other.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. Those two were totally loved up. I'm surprised that it didn't take Edward that long, but I suppose after so long being alone in a group of mates, its hard to resist the pull of a soulmate. Jacob will be his everything and he will be Jacobs everything. That's something that is hard to ignore.

Carlisle got Sam to sit down on the couch and ran his hands up and down my mates arm. I tried to ignore the urge to snap at the vampire because I knew that he was going to have to hurt Sam in order to make everything better.

Alice's hand rested on my knee, "We need to plan a girls day. You, me, Rose, Kim, Leah and Esme. We can all go shopping. Get some baby stuff too." she smiled.

I took a breath, "That will be fun. I'll talk to the girls about it, but I know that they will want to anyway."

Rose came and sat next to me, giving me a beautiful smile. "It will be great. We can get loads of new outfits and then we can all go out partying."

I laughed and Sam groaned. "Don't give her that idea, last time turned out to be a nightmare. She's the only wolf ever to manage to get drunk." he huffed.

I grinned proudly, "I wouldn't mind a repeat of that." Us girls giggled.

"Its done." Rose winked.

"Okay, now, I'm going to have to break the arm again, since its half-way healed already." Carlisle stated.

An inventory growl rumbled up my chest in a show of vicious protectiveness. Everyone blinked at me and Sam beamed. "That's my woman." he moaned.

Jake cocked his head, "It need to be done, Bells. It'll be over before he knows it."

I sniffed, "I know…I didn't mean it in a horrible way. I couldn't help it."

Carlisle smiled in understanding, "Don't worry, I get how you feel." he looked over at Esme, who was wearing a beautiful floral dress that hung to her knees, and gave her a loving glance.

"Please hurry." I felt bad for breaking the moment, but I really needed it over and done with.

"Here we go." the eldest vamp murmured, a quick jerk and a crack filled the room. I gasped as Sam's yelp of pain swiftly followed, but Alice put her arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Once Carlisle had set Sam's arm back in the right place and fixed it with a splint in order to keep it straight for the next few hours until it healed enough.

But once Carlisle had stepped back, I got up and walked over. Sitting down next to Sam on his good side and curled up against him. I nipped his jaw and lapped at his chin in a very wolfy manner.

"God, you two are so embarrassing." Paul groaned.

I laughed, "Says you."

"He's just jealous, baby." Sam murmured as he settled his lips down over mine. Kissing me quickly before pulling back. Paul scoffed.

I looked over at Seth, who was staring at Emmett with keen interest. Emmett was staring back, with a more confused look on his face. Cocking his head, Seth clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Wanna play?" he asked.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "You got the wrong vamp. I don't swing that way."

Seth pulled I face, "God, cause I wasn't talking about that…even it I was, you wouldn't be my first choice." he replied cockily.

"Owned." Edward chuckled.

Emmett flipped him off, which got him a slap on the back of the head from Esme.

"I meant do you want to wrestle. I think I could take you." Seth beamed.

"Oh, bring it on wolf boy." Emmett muttered, standing up.

"Take it into the woods, boys." Esme tsked, and the two ran out of the house.

"Men." Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

As the rest of us girls laughed, the boys groaned and grumbled about the injustice of it all. Hard life, aye.

* * *

**A/N - I'm going to apologise for this chap right now, i know its not as good as the others. For some unknown reason, i couldnt finish this chap for the life of me until today. I spent ages looking at it and trying to write before giving up and then going back to it again. Thankfully, i have more of a plot for the next one and i've already started it, so i'm a lil more confident about that one. Still, i will appreciate your REVIEWS and thoughts on the chap. I also wanna see whether or not you guys will be down for some wolfy sex, I'm thinking yes, but thats cause im a pervert :) tell me what u think. **

**P.S. Here's hoping the next chap will be out sooner :)**


	24. Birthday Girl

The morning of my birthday, I had decide to sleep in late. It wasn't often that I got to sleep half the morning but today I stayed in bed until ten-thirty. When I woke, the sun was shining through the window and making the room incredibly bright. My eyes watered a little but I rubbed them clear. My bed was cool and empty. I pouted at Sam's side but I heard him clattering around in the kitchen.

Jumping up, I quickly made my bed before strolling into the bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror above the sink. I laughed at my reflection. Hair everywhere and panda eyes from my make-up that I didn't take off last night.

Running the cold tap, I cupped my hands beneath it and then splashed it over my face. Once my face was clear, I reached for the towel on the rack and patted my skin dry. After brushing my teeth, I jumped into the shower and washed my hair quickly.

Jake was going to be coming over at twelve and the two of us were going to head to Port Angeles to catch a movie. It would be the first time we've hung out just the two of us in such a long time and I am so excited for it.

After finishing in the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and headed back into the bedroom. Looking through my closet and pulling out a nice fitted black dress that was casual, yet somehow smart at the same time. It was really pretty.

I laid it out on the bed as I dried my hair and applied my makeup, going for smokey eyes and red lips. But, hey, it's my birthday…I can dress up if I want to. I also decided that it was my right to be allowed to wear heels and since I could wear them around the boys, I would. Sliding my feet into my Kurt Geiger black and silver platform heels.

Checking myself out in the mirror and decided that I was presentable, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam was running around, wearing only jeans that hung low on his hips, allowing me to check out that addictive V on his hips and the eight-pack that constantly made me drool.

"Morning sexy." I grinned.

His head shot up and he took in the sight of me, his mouth dropping slightly. "Fuck me." he muttered.

I giggled, "Not right now, babe. Jake will be here in a little while."

He pulled a face at me and then smiled. "You look wonderful." he walked over to me and leaned in to peck me on the lips, obviously being careful of my lipstick. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you, what's for breakfast." I asked, beaming.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the table, where there were two plates made up with pancakes, sausage, bacon and scrabbled eggs. There were wine glasses of orange juice and a small vase holding a single rose in the middle of the table.

"Oh, wow. This looks fantastic." I gushed as I sat down.

He sat opposite me. "I'm glad." he said as we dug in.

The food was great. Simple, but great. At first we enjoyed it in silence. Chewing while we looked at each other with sly smiles. When half of our meal was done, I started talking again.

"This is yummy." I stated.

Sam nodded slightly, "I have to admit it is." he raised an eyebrow before biting into some crispy bacon. "What are you going to see with Jake?" he asked.

"Avatar 3D." I informed, " Its supposed to be really good. It'll be nice to hang with him for a while. What will you be doing while I'm gone?" I asked.

He became a little shifty, "Nothing really, just a few things around the house. I'll probably take the bike out and then see the boys."

"Well have fun." I said, smirking in amusement.

"The pack will be over sometime tonight for dinner." Sam stated, "I'll cook something nice."

"Sounds good."

We finished our breakfast and Sam got up. "Stay there a second." he said as he left the room. I waited for a little while before he came back in a present and a card in his hands. "Time for your present, baby."

He handed the stuff to me and sat back down. The box in my hand was wrapped in a lovely light blue paper with a gold paisley pattern on it and had a lovely blue bow on it. I grinned in excitement, my heart going a mile a minute.

"What is it?" I asked.

Sam rolled his eyes at me, "Open it and see."

I gently pulled the bow free of the box and carefully unwrapped it. Once the wrapping paper was off another blue box was revealed. Only this one had 'Tiffany & Co.' written on it. I nibbled my bottom lip as I opened it. Gasping when I saw what was inside.

A beautiful open heart pendant covered in diamonds and set in platinum. I gaped at it, completely amazed.

"Its so gorgeous." I murmured.

Sam beamed and stood up, coming around to take the pendent and fasten it around my neck. It was shown perfectly against my skin, the low cut of my dress letting it be seen. I leant up and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Its not done yet, baby. Open your card."

I did, it was a pretty average card, 'happy birthday' written on it in colourful font. I opened it up and a few pieced of paper fell out. Confused, I picked them up and read the page. There were four of them all together and they were gift certificates to Habitude spa in Seattle for a full day refuge.

I looked up at him, "I…wow." was all I could say. First the necklace, which would have cost a lot and now these, which I knew weren't cheap either.

"I thought that maybe you could go with the girls for a relaxing day. There is one for you, Leah, Kim and Sue." he said smoothly.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Thank you, babe. You spoil me."

"You deserve it. I'm sure you will have a lot of fun." Sam licked his lips, "Love you."

"I love you." I added, smiling at him.

The doorbell went and Sam raised an eyebrow, "You get it, I'll clean up."

I pecked him again on the lips before jumping up and heading to the door. I pulled it open and beamed at Jake. He looked gorgeous, and hell he was looking smart too. With black slacks and red shirt that had the first few buttons undone. His hair was cut and gelled up. It was so much shorter then usual but it looked amazing. In his arms was a white hamper basket.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he yelled, stepping in and pecking me on the lips. I would have to apply more lipstick later.

"Thank you. Look at you, darling. Where had all your hair gone?" I asked, chuckling.

He ran his hands through his chopped locks, "Edward cut it for me." he sighed happily.

I giggled, "Oh yeah, lets go into the kitchen. Sam's in there."

"Get you that frosting, did he?" Jake pointed to my necklace.

I nibbled my bottom lip to keep my smile down, "Yep." I said, as we got into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake. Jeez, what's happened to all that hair." Sam asked, his face in shock.

"Edward cut it." I grinned.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Ahhh, didn't he just." he murmured and chuckled like I did.

"Shut up, you two." Jake rolled his eyes and place the hamper on the table. "That's your present. From me…and Edward."

Sam and I smirked at each other. "From Edward too? How nice of him. Combined gifts already."

"Shut up." he repeated, "And open it already."

I giggled and undid the clasps on the hamper, lifting the lid. "Bloody hell." I muttered as I looked inside. It was full to the brim with baking accessories. Trays, moulds, cutters, tins, piping bags, cooking utensils and a lovely looking book on baking. "Awww, that's amazing. Thanks, Jake…tell Edward thanks for me too."

He lifted a shoulder, "You'll probably see him sometime. And its cool, I'm glad you like it."

"You two look like your going on a date." Sam huffed. "How come you both dressed smart?"

"Intuition, I guess." Jake said.

"I wanted to dress up on my birthday." I tilted my head.

"And I wanted to dress up for Bella's birthday too."

"Alright, alright." Sam raised his hands in defeat.

Putting his arm around me, Jake laughed. "We better be off. We've got a long drive in which we will be gossiping, of course."

I chuckled as Sam came over and kissed me. "Have fun, baby."

"I will, see you later."

Jake and I headed out and jumped into the Ferrari. I reapplied my lipstick in the rear-view mirror and then started up the engine before heading off.

"Eighteen, huh. Feel any different?" Jake asked.

"Of course not, but I don't feel as young…if you get what I mean."

"Erm…not really." he muttered.

Chuckling, I pressed my lips together trying to think of a way to explain it. "I mean, with everything in my life. Now, I'm eighteen, I feel more like an adult and more equipped to handle it."

"Like…things with the pack and Sam."

"Yeah, the idea that Sam and I will get married at some point, for some reason, isn't so scary now that I feel like I'm not a child. I'm not in school and I'm earning my own money. I feel like I'm preparing myself for later life."

Jacob laughed at me, "I get it."

"So…" I changed the subject to what I really wanted to hear. "What's been happening with you and Edward?"

He let out the biggest dreamy sigh I have ever heard in my life. "He's so amazing." he gushed, "Everything about him makes me warm inside."

"Ewww." I giggled.

He glared at me, "Not like that." then he licked his lips, "God, I never imagined imprinting would be so crazy. I mean, I saw it in the others but I didn't understand it. every time I think about him I cant help but smile."

"So are you together now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sort of, its not official but we don't worry about it so much. It's a lot harder to stay away then I thought."

"Tell me about it." I muttered. "Is he a good kisser?" I asked, grinned cheekily.

Jake's eyes rolled up in his head, "YES…so good."

"Alright, alright, don't mess your pants."

He giggled in quite a girly way. "Sorry." he gave another dreamy sigh, "I love him."

I smiled gently at him, "Aww, my Jake all grown up. You've got your soulmate. Although you did have to go one up and get yourself a vamp, didn't you. Just to be different."

He chuckled, "Of course, couldn't be a clone now could I. We've got wolves with humans and wolves with wolves…"

"The only thing that was missing was the hardship of love between a werewolf and a vamp. You should write a book, It'll sell to millions of teen girls."

"Har har." Jake pouted, "Our relationship is complicated. I don't know how long it'll take for him to love me…if he ever will."

"You are stupid, Jake. The guy isn't far off, okay. He'll get there"

Jacob sat back in his chair and sighed. "I hope so. Its going to be difficult…being together, I mean. but I'm looking forward to trying."

We reached Port Angeles and parked up in the parking lot of the cinema. Jumping out, Jake took my hand in his and we walked towards the building. I didn't miss all the looks we got as we passed.

"You know, I was sure that Sam was going to propose to you today." He said as we bought the tickets and headed to get popcorn.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Well, cause you're eighteen now and it's a special day anyways so why not add to it."

"I told him not to propose on my birthday, so I guess he took that advice. Besides, we cant be getting engaged now, Leah is planning her wedding and the baby is going to be here. It'll be too much."

He blinked at me, "No it wouldn't, we don't prioritise people in this pack, everyone is there for anyone at any time. If you both need a wedding planned, then we plan two weddings. Besides, Leah said that she's not having a big wedding…she's got the church booked for two months time and then we'll probably have a campfire reception on the beach."

"Got it all sorted, aye." I giggled, nudging his hip with mine as I handed over ten bucks for popcorn.

He licked his lips, "No…its just I don't want you thinking that you have to always put others before yourself. You do that to much."

We strolled to the screen and chose our seats right at the back. I licked my lips. "When the time comes the time comes. I dunno when he's going to propose."

"But you want him to…right?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm happy as I am now and I've got no immediate need to walk down the aisle."

"Okay okay." he giggled.

We were early, so there wasn't that many people in but I loved watching as they arrived and picked out a seat. The film started soon enough and we settled down to watch it, Jacob's arm around my shoulders the whole time.

Three and a bit hours later we walked out of the theatre gushing about the film. It had been really good. A great mix of romance and action to keep the most difficult person interested. Jacob clasped my hand and swung them between us as we walked back to the car.

"That was a great film. I'll have to get Edward to watch it." he smiled.

I cocked my head, "Has your dad met him yet?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, loads, Edward comes over all the time."

"He doesn't mind?"

"Nope, he said that he's happy that I imprinted and it doesn't matter who it was on. Besides, Edward is the perfect gentleman and is so polite that dad wouldn't be able to find reason to hate him."

I giggled, "Bless him, you've got a real good'un there."

"Don't I just." he looked down at me and kissed my cheek.

"As long as you still love me its fine." I tease, nudging his hip with mine.

Jacob stopped us in the middle of the road and cupped my face with his hands. "I'll never stop loving you Bella. You are my best friend." he murmured, making me smile. He leaned in and pecked me on he lips. A car beeped its horn at us and we looked up, laughed and moved out of the road.

"That must have been an interesting show for them." I said as we jumped into my car.

"Let them stare." Jake chuckled as I started the car and drove off. "You spoken to your mom recently?" he asked.

I sighed, "Not much, our conversations tend to be, 'how are you' and 'that's good' and that's it."

"She'll come around. When she realises that Sam is here to stay and your relationship isn't just a quick romance." he shrugged.

"It's been months. Months." I shook my head, "How can she not realise?"

"She is just protective of you, is all."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what Sam says."

"Is everything still cool with you and Sam?" Jacob asked.

I laughed, "Yep, except we wants us to mate in our wolf forms."

There was a few seconds of silence before Jake snorted, "Kinky." he muttered.

I groaned, "Not you as well, you are suppose to be one my side and express your disgust." I huffed.

"Why there is nothing wrong with it…we are animals after all." he smiled.

"I'll tell Edward that shall I?"

"NO!" he yelped, "Its not the same."

Giggling, I shook my head, "I don't think that we should do it."

"Look, I know you're not disgusted with the idea, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me about it. Being in our wolf form is a very spiritual thing, being able to share that, completely, with your soulmate should be a great thing."

"Stop being so wise." I grunted.

I pulled up on the driveway and frowned, there was no light on behind the window and the curtains were drawn. I got out of the car, Jake on my tail. He walked in front of me and opened to door by snatching the key from my hand.

"Hey." I whined, and then cocked my head when I looked inside to find everything off. "Is Sam not back yet?" I asked.

Jake shrugged, "I don't hear anything." he said nonchalantly.

I sighed, not bothering to even try and listen since Jake said he didn't hear anything. I moved towards the closed living room door and pushed it open. The room was pitch black, frowning I smacked the light switch and jumped was there was a sudden collective scream of "SURPRISE!"

My mouth fell open as I took in all the people in my living room. Sam and the pack and imprints were grinning at me, all with sly looks on their faces, which told me that they had planned this quite a while ago. I looked on and saw the entire Cullen clan, smiling and waving. Dad, Sue and Billy. And to my utter surprise Landon and the guys. A huge pile of presents and next to it my mom and Phil.

I could feel the tears rising in my eyes as I smiled. "You guys!" I gasped and they all chuckled. "Mommy!" I cried and ran over to her. She opened her arms up and gripped me tighter than she ever had before. Rocking me slightly in her arms.

"Hey, baby, happy birthday." she whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and took in her honeysuckle scent. Up until this moment I thought I was angry with her for not accepting Sam easily, but I realise now that I just missed her and it was easier to believe that I didn't want to see her than to admit I did.

"I missed you." I murmured.

"I missed you too, honey." she sniffed and pushed my back to arms length. "As beautiful as ever."

I smiled and then moved over to give Phil a hug. His large arms folding around me. "Hey sweetheart." he squeezed me tight.

"Hi."

Moving on I was bombarded by the twins, Archer picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh. While Colton waited for his turn and hugged me tight. I pretty much made the rounds. Being hugged and kissed by everyone. I could tell that Landon and the boys were a bit freaked out to be here, around the beautiful Cullen's, the huge pack and close family, but I was glad someone took the initiative to invite them.

The living room had been decorated with balloons and a banner that read 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday'. There was a table set up with food and a large birthday cake on it. It was a pretty cake, a two tier one with different coloured polka dots on it. And a number eighteen candle in the top. I eyed the pile of presents with interest.

"Yes they are yours." Sam beamed as he hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my and nipping the skin in the crook of my neck.

"I think you should open them." Kyle grinned as he sipped the plastic cup of something or other in his hand.

I nodded and grinned, "I think I should too."

"Lets see what Sam got you first!" Kim yelled.

I blinked, "Oh, here." I fingered the necklace and giggled as the girls all ooo'd and ahhhh'd. I remembered something and turned to Edward, stepping forward to wrap my arms around him. "Thanks for the present."

His squeezed me softly, "You're welcome, Bells."

My eyes widened and I smiled. It was the first time he had called me Bells and it felt as though he was trying to get more into our family, which I was desperate for, of course.

I leaned back and looked into his topaz eyes, his perfectly carved lips curved and he lifted a shoulder before looking over at Jacob, who, without hesitation popped over and wrapped his arm around the vampires waist, leaning in to kiss his on the cheek.

"Hey." he whispered.

Edward's eyes flicked down over Jacobs form and then up into his eyes, "Hi." he leaned up on his tiptoes and pecked Jake on the lips, mindless of the other people around.

I saw Landon and the boys send each other wide-eyed looks but I knew that it was surprise and nothing hostile. Jacob winked at me. "Come on already, get on with the gifts!"

I bounced up and down as I clapped my hands together, "Yes, puhlease."

"Okay, sit your booty down." Sam chuckled, gently tapping me on the backside.

I plonked down on the couch as Landon jumped up. "Us first…the boys and I got you a joint present." he grinned and handed me a large box that was wrapped up.

I shook it gently, "What is it?" I giggled as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Open it already." Colton nudged my shoulder.

"Okay, okay."

Everyone watched me as I tore the wrapping paper off of the box and revealed a brown Louis Vuitton box. I gasped and looked up at the guys who had incredibly smug looks on their faces.

"You did not!" I muttered.

Archer shrugged, "Dunno, open it and find out."

I yanked the box open to find a gorgeous glossy black monogram vernis shoulder bag. I opened and closed my mouth as I tried to figure out what to say. I know that the boys don't have that much money and must have really worked hard for this.

"Oh my god." I squealed holding the bag up in front of my face. "This is amazing." I put it back down gently and jumped up and into Colton's arms since he was the nearest and then went around to hug them all. "Thank you guys so much!" I cooed.

"No, probs, babe." Luke grinned.

"Ours now!" Kim bounced up and down. I squeaked when she handed me a my presents. "There not as amazing…" she sent a playful glare in the direction of the boys. "But I think you will enjoy." what she had handed me turned out to be The Hangover on DVD and some make-up. I thanked both her and Jared.

Sue's arm came around my shoulders, "Now then, your father and I bought you this present." she shook a wrapped box that I immediately knew it was a shoe box inside. I gasped and reached for it but she held it out of reaching distance. "But I'm not really sure you need it. What do you think, babe?" she asked dad, keeping up her teasing.

Dad grinned, "Oh, I dunno. It's a hard one."

I stomped my foot and pouted, "Sammy…tell them to give me my present!" I huffed and laughter filled the air.

"Here you are." Sue handed me the box and I tore the red wrapping paper off. I squealed loudly when I laid my eyes on some Jimmy Choo metallic silver snakeskin platform heels.

"Oh my god, Jimmy Choo's!" I grinned and jumped at them, "Thank you so much." I hugged them both tight and kissed them on the cheek.

Hand's framed my waist and yanked my down onto someone's lap. I was pulled up against a wide, hard chest and smiled and Sam pressed a gently kiss to my neck.

I went through more and more presents. Leah and Rylan got me lots of relaxing bath stuff and a gorgeous picture of me and Sam. It was taken on the beach at one of the campfires. it's a close up of our faces, mine is tilting up as his is bending slightly, our lips were pressed together, our eyes closed. The orange glow of the campfire lighting our faces and the dark sky behind our heads. It was lovely. As soon as I was finished looking at it, Sam stole it from me and stared at it most of the time.

Seth bought me a massive bouquet of flowers and Owl City's new album, while Collin and Brady thought it as funny to buy me some Victoria Secret underwear, which, I had to explain to my mother, wasn't a come-on. Paul brought me a book of William Shakespeare's love poems and sonnets, with the brief comment of 'You'll have to pick something for me to read at your wedding'. Quil got me lots of chocolates and a lovely glass vase that I put my flowers in and finally Embry handed me a card, with fifty bucks worth of sephora vouchers inside.

Alice and Jasper had brought me a pile of new, lovely clothes. Which was Alice's doing of cause. Emmett and Rose got me some stuff for the cars and Esme and Carlisle gave me a beautiful Van Gogh 'almond blossom' painting. And to say I was shocked when Esme leaned in and whispered 'it's the original' is a complete understatement. It was definitely going up on the living room wall.

"I think its safe to say you've been incredibly spoilt." Sam murmured in my ear.

I giggled, "Yeah, but I deserve it." I joked, leaning into him as he nibbled my ear lobe.

Mom beamed, "Right, our turn. Phil will you go and get it?" she clapped her hands together.

"Sure thing." Phil grinned and headed out into the back yard.

I frowned and look around, "What's going on?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. "He's just getting the present we got you." Mom said.

"Why is it outside?" I asked.

"Wait and see." was the answer a got.

A minute later Phil strolls into the room with an armful of gorgeous black, white and tan puppy. My mouth dropped. It was a Bernese mountain dog, my favourite breed. I had always wanted one, but mom didn't want the responsibility.

I looked at her, "Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded, her lips spread into a huge smile. "Yep, Sam agreed so we got you the puppy you always wanted."

I jumped up and went to take the puppy from Phil. "Careful, he's heavy."

"I can handle it." I said as I took the dog from him, it settled in my arms and lifted its head up to lick the underside of my chin. It could sense the animal in me and was submitting. "God, he's gorgeous." I muttered, looking into those huge brown eyes.

"Hey, I don't want him to replace me!" Sam huffed.

I turned to him and grinned, "Nothing could replace you, baby." I said as I walked back over to him. I looked down at my new puppy. "Look, baby, this is your daddy." I cooed.

The pup, sensing Sam as alpha whimpered in my hold. I placed it down in Sam's lap and watched as it jumped up and pressed its front paws against Sam's chest, while licking his throat and jaw.

"It likes you two." Mom said.

I nodded, "Of course." I joked. "Thanks, you two. He's lovely." I said and hugged them both.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm just glad to see you again." Mom whispered in my ear. "You need to think of a name for him." she said louder.

Sam look up and nodded, his hand buried in the long fur of our puppy. "Yeah, baby. Think of a good one."

I wracked my brain for something cool and original, "Erm, how about Loup?"

"Loup?" Sam rolled it around on his tongue and looked down at the puppy. "How about it? You wanna be called Loup?" the dog barked in his face in some kind of agreement. "Sorted."

"I want cake." Jacob sighed wistfully and Edward turned to him with a raised eyebrows and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's rude." The copper-haired guy tsked.

Jacob smiled, "Sorry sweetheart." he teased and ducked Edward's second hit.

Dad went over to the table and lit the candles on my cake. Everyone burst into song with happy birthday and I blew out the candles on my cake. It was cut and past around the place, everyone munched and chatted.

I sat with Sam, Loup at our feet as we had our slice of cake. "We have to go to the shop to get some stuff for Loup later." I said.

Sam swallowed his mouthful, "Okay, baby. How about later we have a nice relaxing bath."

I moaned at the thought, "That sounds so lovely." I sighed and leaned in to press my lips against his. "I cant wait."

After everyone had ate their way through the buffet and talked themselves half to death, people started to trickle out of the door. Collin and Brady were first, with the excuse of homework. Not that that fooled me, I knew they were just going to make out.

Then Landon and the boys had to leave, so I walked to the door with them. "Thanks for my bag, boys." I said as they all kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Archer smiled. "Have a good night, darlin"

They all left, saying goodbye to me. I padded back into the living room and on Sam's lap again.

It was pretty late when everyone was gone. Mom and Phil had a late flight and had to get to the airport, while the others just had some things to do.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get to the shop for dog stuff tonight." Sam said as he looked into the fridge for something for dinner.

"Yeah, its okay. We got some meat and water, I'll get him some stuff tomorrow."

"How about I'll make the three of us some steak." Sam asked.

"Yes please." I grinned and looked down at Loup from the breakfast stall. "You want steak?" I asked. He barked again.

Sam pulled the steak from the fridge and set it on the side, nudging the fridge door closed with his hip. "I swear he understands." he murmured, eyeing the dog nervously.

I beamed at my man, "I love you, I really do." I said from out of the blue.

He couldn't help himself, he walked around the island and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I moaned softly as his tongue caressed mine. He pulled back and licked his lips.

"You're delicious." he whispered

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I know." I teased and giggled as he winked at me.

He made a lovely dinner. Steak and vegetables for us and plain steak for our little Loup, who wolfed his down. We sat together and ate our dinner slowly. A glass of red wine each.

"Thank you for today, Sam." I said as I popped a bit of steak into my mouth.

"You don't have to thank me, baby. It's your birthday after all."

I shrugged, "You didn't have to do anything."

"Bells, you are my woman, you are never going to have a boring birthday or Christmas. I'm going to do whatever I can to make the rest of your life amazing."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Hearing those words really warmed my heart. "You are amazing." I replied and he flashed be a blinding smiled.

Once we were finished with dinner, I offered to wash up while Sam ran upstairs to run us a hot bath. I could hear him faffing around up there as Loup sat by my feet, his tongue flicking out to lick my ankle every now and then. I really loved that dog, he was so cute.

After I had finished the washing up, I jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom. I gasped as I came to see the lights dimmed and the glow of multiple candles around the bathroom. Sam was already in the bath, which was filled with hot water, the top covering in bubbles. I chuckled and stepped further into the room, shutting the door so that Loup couldn't come inside.

"How's this?" Sam asked.

I reached down to take my shoes off, "Perfect" I replied.

"Take off the dress." he huffed.

"Okay, give me a minute." I laughed, reaching to take the zipper and pull it down. He watched as my dress fell to the floor. Since the dress had been tight, I had only worn panties beneath it and no bra. And the relief was evident on Sam's face as his eyes burned my body.

"So beautiful." he murmured.

I pulled down my panties and padded buck naked over to the bath. Sam leaned right back against the tub and I stepped in and leant back against him. Sighing in pleasure as the warm water and the comforting hold engulfed me.

His naked skin against mine gave me that homely feel that normal people get when they smell something in particular or eat something they used to as a kid. I get it when my skin touches Sam. It reminds me of everything that is home!

He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my neck. "Your mother seemed a lot better this time." he murmured, running his fingertips along my thigh.

"Yeah, I felt that. I'm glad too, I was missing her." I admitted.

"I know." he said, "I know you remember. You cant hide much from me."

"Good." I licked my lips and closed my eyes, "I like that."

"So do I. It'll come in handy over the years."

"Even when we're seventy and are watching our children with their children from our rocking chairs on the porch." I giggled.

I felt him smile against my skin. "Especially then."

His hands stroked up my stomach, making me tense as his fingertips tickled my skin. "We have our first child now." I said. "Loup."

Laughter reached my ear, "Oh yeah, he's going to be a handful."

"I think that he'll be perfect. He is gorgeous. Takes after you obviously." I murmured.

"Are you saying I look like a dog?" he asked, confusing evident in his deep voice.

I chuckled, "Of course not." I said incredibly sarcastically.

His hand came up and his fingers pinched one of my nipples in rebuke. "Shut it." he chuckled.

I shifted and turned over, wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked at him, and leaned in to kiss the end of his nose. "I think we should read one of those love poems later."

"In bed." he added, "You can read one to me."

"I will."

Leaning in I kissed him. Letting the kiss deepen into a hearty make-out session was easy. His tongue stroked the inside of my mouth and I sucked on it gently, before curling my own tongue around it. His hand came up to cup on of my breasts, his thumb stroking over my nipple so that it perked beneath his touch.

I rubbing my hips against his, feeling his arousal poke my stomach. We kissed and groped and rutted until pressure brought us both to climax. Once we came down from the high, he kissed alone my jaw and sucked my ear lobe.

"Lets get out." he murmured.

We both stepped out of the bath and I wrapped a towel around my body and he tied one around his waist. We went around and blew all the candles out and pulled the plug from the bath before heading into the bedroom.

Loup was settled and the foot of the bed, already asleep and snoring slightly. I dried off my body before folding my towel and leaving it on the back of the vanity chair, before sliding under the cool covers.

"I'm going to get him a blanket." Sam informed before heading out into the corridor and to the cupboard in the bathroom. He came back without his towel and with a blanket that he threw down over the dog. He slid in next to me in the bed and pulled me right up against his body before handing me the book of love poems. "Read." he smiled down and me, and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, let me find one." I started my search as he just stared at me, carding his hands through my hair and along my spine.

"Stunning" he whispered to himself, leaning in to kiss my shoulder.

"I've found one." I said.

He 'hmmm'd' "Shoot." he added, so I did.

_When forty winters shall besiege thy brow _

_And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field, _

_Thy youth's proud livery, so gaz'd on now, _

_Will be a tatter'd weed, of small worth held: _

_Then being ask'd, where all thy beauty lies, _

_Where all the treasure of thy lusty days, _

_To say, within thine own deep-sunken eyes, _

_Were an all-eating shame and thriftless praise. _

_How much more praise deserv'd thy beauty's use, _

_If thou couldst answer 'This fair child of mine _

_Shall sum my count, and make my old excuse,' _

_Proving his beauty by succession thine! _

_This were to be new made when thou art old, _

_And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold._

Sam removed the book from my hand and let it slide off of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. Silently he pulled me into his lap and cupped my face, pulling me in and kissing me. He kissed me so good, I pretty much forgot my own name.

Then he laid me down and made me forget the names of every other person I knew.

* * *

**A/N - So the wait was not as long as last time but still longer then i wanted, cause while i was on a role, my laptop broke and then i had to try and sum up the words to write again. but here it is, another chap done. REVIEW for me please. :) xxxxx**


	25. On The Wing

****

A/N - Lemon ahead! :P

* * *

I walked through the aisles of the pet shop with a frown on my face. I was trying to remember what things I would need for Loup. Its been a week since my birthday and I have only just gotten the chance to get anything. That poor dog has been eating and drinking out of a two small buckets. He came out with us cause he never left our side while walking outside, but we had to get a leash to keep other people happy.

The basket swung from my arm as I reached the bowl sections. There were so many. Small bowls, medium bowls, big bowls. Plastic bowls, ceramic bowls, stainless steel bowls. Purple bowls, blue bowls, pink bowls. So many different bowls that I didn't know where to start. He was a big dog and would get bigger, so I knew that he needed something heavy, so I picked up two ceramic bowls. One for water and one for food.

Next was the collar and leash. I picked out a black leather collar and leash. It was another hour before I got everything I needed. A bed, toys, food, brush, shampoo's etc…

And that was with the help of Fran, the cute little shop assistant, who was about five-foot-one and had blonde pigtails with pink tips to them. She bounced around in a way that reminded me of Alice, so I couldn't help but like her. Even when she rung up all my items and informed me that I would be paying just short of $500. I took a deep breath as I handed my credit card over, even though I know that I have more then enough money, it still feels weird to spend so much in one go…especially on a dog.

Carrying all the stuff to the car was something the other people in the store didn't think I could do. I could tell that by the looks on their faces. It was something that I had to get used to at first, people thinking that I wasn't capable of doing much. But I can prove them wrong, and that's what I enjoy.

Filling the backseat with the bags and then wiped my hands on my jeans before getting in. I figure I'll take the stuff home before heading out with the girls to do a bit of shopping. I think it's time to by something for the baby…I cant wait any longer. She's sixteen and a half weeks pregnant now and blooming. We've seen that the pregnancy glow is not a myth and Leah looks so beautiful. I'm just itching to buy the pup something.

Starting the car up, I peeled out of the car park and headed home. Parking in the driveway, I got all the stuff out of the car and locked it before heading towards the door.

The boys were all out running around, I could hear quite howls and yips when I strained my ears enough to search them out. I unlocked the front door and pushed it open with my foot, stepped inside and nudged it closed with my hip.

A loud barking made me jump slightly as Loup came scrabbling down the hall from the living room.

"Hello baby." I cooed, heading into the kitchen and placing the bags down. I crouched and stroked behind his ears as he panted in my face. "I've got some stuff for you. You want some food?" I asked and he barked as though he understood.

I unpacked most of the stuff and put down some food and water for him before chucking some toys down.

"Babe, you in?" I called out. Raising my voice slightly, even though I didn't need to. It was habit.

"Living room." was my answer, in a deep growl. That only was enough to send my body shuddering with promise. Sam and I haven't been as active in the bedroom in the last week…in fact, I think my birthday was the last time we had sex. That alone was enough to have me frowning, we normally had sex at least once a day, if not more. But we have both been working so much this week that we haven't really seen each other. I had been working in the café when he was off and then he had been at work when I was off. And then we were just sleeping.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my cheek, admittedly I had been thinking of doing the extreme to get some this week…including the wolf humping thing that Sam seemed to really want. What a weird fantasy, aye. But I have to admit that I've been warming to the idea.

Blowing out a breath, I straightened out the floral print vest that I was wearing before leaving Loup to his dinner and heading into the living room.

Sam was kneeling on the living room floor, wearing nothing at all. He was rummaging through the Pink Box, searching through the thing with such concentration that I giggled slightly.

He turned his head to look at me and smirked, "Shut the door." he said and I did as I was told.

He stood up and strolled over to me, my eyes ran up and down his body, stopping to stare at the sight of his hard cock standing at full mast, piercing the air. I raised an eyebrow, "Hard already?" I purred as he neared me, reaching out to wrap his fingers around my wrist and pull me against his chest.

"What can I say…thinking about using those toys on you turned me on." he growled, rubbing his crotch against my stomach.

My ears picked up on the fact that the TV was set onto a music channel and Owl City's 'On the wing' was on. A lovely song for a great moment.

"Oh really." I grinned, sliding my hands up his arms and into his hair. "You planning on using some right now?" I murmured.

His hands spanned on my back as he pulled me up a bit and spoke against my lips. "There are a few things that are going to be put to use." he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

I moaned. Which was all I could really do as he ravaged my mouth. Kissing me roughly and dominantly. Plunging his tongue into my mouth and curling it around my own before nipping at my lips.

"Ah, baby." he growled, the sound vibrating against my mouth. His arms came around me and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lowered us to the floor. The carpet tickled my back as he kissed me again.

I ran my hands down the smooth expanse of his back and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips against me. I nipped at his jaw and kissed along his throat, sucking hard in order to leave a nice mark.

"So good." I murmured as he thrust his hips.

"You need to lose the clothes." he huffed, leaning up to grip the hem of the vest I was wearing and pull it off me, before throwing it somewhere. He growled again, apparently that was what a sexually frustrated werewolf tended to do when he was getting some. "Been a week to long, baby. I'm never waiting that long again."

His mouth came down on my collarbone and sucked me hard, before trailing his tongue along the swell of my breast that peaked out from the cup of my bra. His teeth clapped down on the front fastening and shook his head, snapping the thing in two. His hands came up to pull the black lace bra off of me and yank it away from us and onto the couch.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he cupped my breasts and pushed them together slightly, before bending his head to swipe at my nipple with his tongue. His chocolate eyes still staring into my own as he closed his teeth on the hard nub and circled his tongue around it before doing the same to the other one.

"God!" I moaned as I arched my back, pressing my breast into his mouth as he suckled and nibbled me. I could barely think properly as he tortured me to within an inch of insanity.

"You taste so fucking delicious." he grunted, licking wetly across my ample chest and then running his tongue down the middle of my stomach before his fingers unsnapped the button of my jeans and his teeth pulled the zipper down.

I giggled, which made my breasts jiggle and Sam purr erotically. He pulled off my sandals and I lifted my hips as he pulled my jeans and panties down and screwed them up into a ball before chucking them across the room. I kicked his chest with my foot.

"Stop that." I rebuked with a beaming smile on my face.

He grabbed my foot and pressed a kiss to the soul of my foot before moving to kiss my toes and nibble my instep.

"No…mmm, look at you all laid out in front of me. Naked. Just how you belong, baby." he groaned.

I moaned and curled my toes as his lips travelled up my leg and towards the junction of my thighs. He pushed my legs up so that my knees were against my chest and his hot breath fanned my core.

He moaned deeply, inhaling my scent and shuddering with pleasure. "God, you smell heavenly." he growled.

I pushed my hips up, needing him to pleasure me. "Please!" I whimpered.

His grin was predatory as he took a long swipe at my core with his tongue. I keened and lifted my hips as much as I could with him holding my thighs down.

"I am going to tease you until you're begging me to let you come." He murmured, blowing a soft breath against my nether lips.

I bit my lip, he had never done that before and I wonder whether he would go through with it. He usually gave into what I want and I hope this time wouldn't be different. I needed him so much.

"Baby." I whimpered as he pressed a kiss to my clit. My thighs shuddered. I was so turned on that I couldn't stand having him just inches from me and doing nothing but teasing.

"So wet for me already." He growled, using his fingers to spread me open and plunge his tongue into me. Going from nothing to everything within a second made me scream and reach down to grip his hair. He thrust his tongue inside me, sharp and punishing. I could do nothing but go along for the ride, whining and whimpering but mostly screaming. He slide his tongue out of my and up to flick over my clit. "Mmmm, I could feel your pussy clench around my tongue." he said and my eyes widened at the use of a word that he hadn't ever used before. Not that I minded, the sound of the word on Sam's lips wetness pooling at my core and run down but Sam caught it with his tongue and lapped at all my juices.

"You taste so fucking good, I would die without this Bella." he moaned as he sucked hard on my clit.

"Oh god!" I groaned, pulling hard at his hair as I rubbed my hips in his face. "Please, Sammy!" I keened.

He tortured me. Licking and sucking at my most sensitive part until I felt that tightly wound spring in my womb clench and get ready to fire off and he would stop and lean back, moving to kiss my thighs and even at one point bite my ankle. I was sobbing and begging by the time he finally decided that he would be nice enough to give in and repeatedly flick his tongue over my abused clit, until I arched my back and screamed. My whole body tensed and then shuddered. I whimpered as my orgasm rode me hard, the contractions so strong that by the time they were over I was a useless lump on the ground and couldn't even lift my head.

Sam pulled my legs down and placed them either side of him before leaning over me and pressing his lips to mine. I was too exhausted to kiss back and he realised that and went on to nuzzle my cheek and neck.

"You okay, baby?" he asked softly, male pride coating his voice.

I groaned, "You killed me." I whispered, revelling in his deep chuckle.

He licked a line up my throat, "I'm not nearly done yet." he stated, clamping his teeth down on a strip of my flesh at the crook of my neck and laving his tongue over it.

"I need you." I whimpered, running my hands down his stomach to wrap my fingers around his throbbing, marble-hard cock. He jerked away from my touch.

"No…not yet." he growled, leaning to the right and grabbing something from the floor before sitting back on his knees and staring down at me, a smirk on his face. His hair damp with sweat. In his hand a small, round container of chocolate body paint and a brush.

I took a deep breath, a quite whimper escaping from my mouth as he unscrewed the lid of the container and put it onto the floor before dipping the brush into it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows now that I have regained some energy.

He grinned cheekily and pressed the covered brush to my stomach, drawing a circle, before adding dots and a upturn half-circle.

"Painting a smiley face." He grinned, "it's a masterpiece."

I rolled my eyes as he leant down to trace the art with his tongue, licking up all the sweet body paint. The wetness of his tongue against my skin sent shivers up my spine.

He went on to circle my nipples with the paint before sucking them, one at a time into his mouth. Suckling me for the taste of chocolate. My head fell back as I moaned. My legs wrapped around his waist and I rutted against his stomach, leaving a wet trail on his skin.

"Turn over." He gripped my hips and twisted them, I followed his order and turned onto my stomach, resting my head on my forearms.

I giggled as I felt the paint brush run from the back of my neck, all the way down my spine and finishing at my tailbone. "Tickles." I murmured.

Sam crawled over me, his cock dragging against my ass cheek and I felt the trail of precum it left on my skin. A loud growled rumbled in his chest as his clamped his mouth down on the back of my neck.

"I'm going to take you on all fours today. Like the animals we are." he rumbled, "I'm going to fuck you so deep that you'll feel me in your throat."

I gasped at his words, stilling my body as his lips trailed over my shoulders. He made me quake when he spoke like that and I'm sure it was the frustration of a sexless week that had his inner animal clawing under the surface.

He thrust his hips against my backside as he lapped at the back of my neck. "God yes…please." I groaned, pushing my butt up into him and letting out a growl of my own.

"You want my cock, baby?" he grunted, "Want my cock in your tight, wet pussy?"

A shudder wracked my body as he licked his way down my spine. "YES!" I yelled as he finished the line of body paint of my spine and kneeled behind me. His large hands gripped my hips and pulled them up so that I was on my knees, my ass up in the air and my head down on my forearms.

His palms smoothed over my butt cheek, "So needy, god I love it. Love you." he moaned, "You look so sexy like this." his hand left my skin and then came back down on my ass with a loud slap. I gasped in shock and arched my back, flinging my head back as I grunted.

"More." I whined, shaking my hips.

His deep chuckle reached my ears, "More, huh." he purred, I didn't have time to reply before his hand came down on my other cheek with a resounding slap of flesh on flesh. The sting of pain had my thighs quaking. I was so turned on that my juices were running down the inside of my thighs. I pressed my forehead into my arm more as he rained down blows onto my buttocks. Making me jump and gasp every time. He stopped when my ass felt red hot.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you." he grunted.

I moved my head a little, so that I could see between my legs. All I could see behind me was the front of his thighs and then his hand pushing his cock down and between my legs. The broad head was a plum colour, probably from the fact that he was so close to coming. Teasing me all this time and not having anything for himself. A large pearly drop of precum appeared in the tip and rolled down, until he brushed it against my dripping core. He slapped his thick, long erection against my slit. We both groaned and I rubbed myself down onto him more, watching as my juices coated his arousal until it glistened.

"Fuck, babe, inside me please." I keened, pushing my hips back. "I need you."

"You have me" He grunted as he pushed the bare tip of his cock inside of me, stretching me. My mouth opened in a silent scream as he slide deeper inside of me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…god, I can feel all of you around me. So good…so hot." he growled as he pulled my hips back sharply to bury himself to the hilt.

I clenched my inner walls around him hard and he bucked. "AH!" I yelled. "Yes!"

"If you do that again I'm going to come." he warned, slapping my thigh.

"Fuuuck me!" I whined.

He pulled out of me, ignoring my whimper as he stood up, planting his feet either side of my knees and then squatting down, pushing his cock into me again. Mounting me. His hands appeared by my head as he leant over me so he could easily piston into me.

I screamed as he thrust into me hard enough to make me inch forward. My knees rubbing against the carpet. The loud sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the air as his pelvis smacked against my ass and his balls slapped against my clit. His erection piercing through my inner muscles.

Pleasure drowned me. I was so emerged that it was almost painful. I couldn't help but shout out and clench down and squeeze my hands into fists. Sweat beaded my forehead and dampened my hair. Hearing Sam grunt and groan above me, whispering dirty words as he pounded me into the floor, was so hot that it just boosted my bliss.

I felt him lean over and suddenly he was pulling my arm up from the floor and clamping a cool soft strap around my wrist. He did the same to the other one and when I couldn't pull my wrists apart from behind my back, I realised that he had handcuffed me.

Moaning into the carpet, I shuddered as he used the leather handcuffs as leverage and pulled me back onto his cock. The ache in my shoulders from being pulled back just added to the thrill of being taken like this. Being completely submissive and having no control felt so good.

"Gods, baby, I'm going to come." he growled, his thrusts becoming erratic and his breath harsh.

He pushed inside of me and stayed there a second, balls deep. I could feel him throbbing inside of me. And my womb squeezed. Spots danced in front of my eyes as that alone set off my climax. My walls clamping down on his hard flesh before exploding into another series of gripping contractions.

"SAM!" I screamed and he roared as my orgasm set off his own. For the first time in my life I felt the rush of hot jets of come inside me. The sensation of being flooded was weird and yet so welcome. I took a shuddering breath and went with Sam as he fell on top of me, pushing my hips down to the floor.

"Oh my god." he murmured into my hair as he just laid on my back.

"Cant breath." I muttered and giggled as he rolled off of me and onto his back beside me. I couldn't turn over, so I just turned my head to look at him. "Amazing." I sighed, my eyes fluttered closed with fatigue but I forced them open again.

"Absolutely." Sam groaned, a blinding smile on his face. "I don't know how I survived a week without it." he shook his head before leaning over and undoing the handcuffs. I pulled my arms around with a sigh of relief.

Giggling, I licked my lips. My stomach clenching in fear when I realised what we had actually just done. _Unprotected sex_. I winced as the words entered my mind. "Dammit." I groaned.

He obviously understood and frowned, "I'm sorry baby, I should have prepared more. I was just so worked up."

I leaned over and kissed him, "Its okay, I didn't exactly stop you. Its not your fault." I rested my head on his damp chest.

His hand came up to stroke my hair, "What are we going to do?" he asked, his voice somewhat worried and hopeful at the same time. And I wouldn't hold that against him.

"Nothing, we'll wait and that's it." I sighed. "There is nothing we can do now. Lets just lie here and enjoy the afterglow of the great sex we just had." I grinned to reassure him.

Sam pulled my over him, so that I was lying on top of him and ran his fingertips up and down my spine. "I love you, baby." he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

I placed my hands either side of his head and pushed myself up so that I could look down at my imprint. "I love you." I replied, bending my head to softly brush my lips against his. He tilted his head up to capture my mouth properly. The sweet kiss thankfully still wasn't enough to disguise the tenderness between my thighs. The slight ache was welcome and made me feel like a woman who had a proper man to take care of her.

I sat up, straddling his waist and looked down at him. My lips curving into a satisfied smile. "I'm so lucky." I said, sighing happily.

He flashed my a toothy grin before running a hand through his hair. "I'm the lucky one. I have the most wonderful woman to share the rest of my life with. To have many more moments like this with. And to raise a family with." he ran his hands up my bare sides, "I'm the lucky one." he repeated.

I don't think my smile could get any wider. Looking up, I felt my heart thump with relief as I saw that the living room curtains were closed. That would have been nasty if someone had walked by and seen everything that had happened in this room in the last forty minutes. Or even now, if they look in and saw me sitting naked on top of Sam. Not something I want any of the neighbours seeing.

Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to my throat. "Come on, lets go shower. I have to go shopping with the girls in a little while." I said, standing up and pulling him with me.

He put everything inside the Pink Box and closed it before opening the door. Loup came rushing in with a few barks before racing around the living room. Together we walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Sam set up the shower as I checked out all my red marks that littered my body. Luckily I knew that I could hide most of them with clothes but the few on my neck I wouldn't be able to cover. Not that I cared at all. I was proud of them.

I strolled over and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind me. Sam was already under the hot spray, tipping his head back so that the water soaked his hair. He looked so sexy with droplets of water rolling down the ripped expanse of his russet-hued body. Sliding down his pecs and over his abs before running between his thick thighs.

I moved forward and let the water fall onto me, weighing my hair down as it drenched my long locks. I rubbed my hands over my face before grabbing some soap and washing the sweat from my body.

"What should we get Leah for the baby?" Sam asked me. "Aren't we supposed to…like buy one of the necessities?" his face was a picture of confusion as he lathered up his chest with the soap.

"We can do that when it comes to the baby shower…or if they want to decorate a nursery before that we can offer to get them a crib or changing table. Something like that."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Right. What are you shopping for later then?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Not much, I want to get something cute for the baby. I cant wait until its born, I want to spoil he or she so much."

"You are going to be the worst." Sam deadpanned, chuckling slightly. "I can only imagine what you are going to do for the baby shower."

I bounced slightly and didn't miss the way his eyes fell to my boobs as I did so. Rolling my eyes, I giggled. "It's going to be so fun. I'm going to talk to her about it later though." I informed.

His reached forward and ran his hands through my hair, pulling my closer and kissing my lips. "You should treat yourself while you are out. Buy something nice. I'll get you my credit card."

"Ooooo, that sounds good." I smirked, "Lets get out, I need to sort myself out again." I reached over and turned the shower off before stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around me. I chucked another one of the fluffy white towels to my soulmate before jogging towards the bedroom.

Drying off I put some underwear on and stepped into some ripped dark jeans and pulled on a butterfly print tunic vest. I brushed my hair through and tied it up in a high ponytail, in order to keep it out of the way.

Sam was just lying on the bed, naked with his arms behind his head. Just watching me with those cheeky brown eyes. I turned to him and placed a hand on my hip.

"What are you looking at?" I teased, narrowing my eyes playfully.

He grinned, "You."

Blushing slightly, I turned away and looked into the mirror, running my fingers over my cheek. "You're stupid." I muttered lamely and he chuckled at me. "Would you do me a favour? I bought Loup some stuff from the pet store and its in the kitchen. Will you sort it for me while I'm out?"

"Sure thing, baby. Why don't you rent a film and we can order in some pizza tonight. Here's my card, spend as much as you want."

I nodded and took the card from him, "Yeah, cool." I beamed, hopping over to him and leaning down to kiss him goodbye. "See you later."

He smacked my ass as I turned around, "Bye." he added.

Rolling my eyes, I headed downstairs, blowing a kiss to Loup as he passed me and trotted upstairs himself. Grabbing my cell, purse and keys, I left the house. Tapping in the buttons for Leah's cell, I pressed call and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hey, honey B." She answered.

I giggled, "Hi there, miss pregnant two-thousand and ten"

"Yeah, yeah…what's up?" I could hear the smile in her voice. Unlocking the car, I stepped in and closed the door after me.

"I was gonna head down to Port Angeles to shop. You wanna come? We can see if Kim wants to come too." I said.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm in need of a good shop. Rye is out job hunting."

"For the first time in his life." I laughed, shaking my head and turning the engine on. "How about you call Kim and ask her while I come to pick you up."

"Sure, I'll do that." she said, "How long you going to be?"

"Just pulling away from the house now. Five minutes."

"See you then." she voiced before hanging up.

I flipped my phone closed and slid it into my pocket, before backing out of the drive.

As I drove towards Leah's place, I thought about life now. How less then a year ago, I used to hang out at home or just around with the gang. I never thought about the future or the past. Now, I thought about those things every single day. I see how everything is changing so fast that sitting back to watch isn't an option. Because for once, I'm in that change.

Risk.

That one word sums up a lot of what I do these days. Hanging out with Landon and the guys, that's a risk. Always has been. Not only a risk to my relationship with Sam, but a risk to their wellbeing, with me being a werewolf. Anything could happen and I may hurt them. I risk running in my wolf form, were someone might spot me. I risk allowing vampires into my family and I risk my long-distance friendships with this new life of mine. Even today, one little mistake of not using contraception, I risk the amount of time that I wanted my relationship to be made up of just Sam and I.

Life is a risk. And thinking about it, maybe that's the only way to really live.

Pulling up outside Leah and Rylan's bungalow, I cut the engine and jumped out, jogging up the path towards the door and rapping my knuckles on it. The door was yanked open and Leah grinned at me.

"Hello." she greeted. Tossing her hair back. From the first time I met her, it has grown quite a bit and was now down to her chin. She enjoys not being able to phase being now she can grow her hair. She cuts in while she phases because she doesn't like having a long coat in wolf form. Whereas, I would never cut my hair short, even if it meant my paws catching on my fur.

She was wearing jeans and a tight white top. Her bump so much bigger now. I leant down so that I was eyelevel with it. "Hey puppy, how you doing in there? Mommy keeping you nice and warm?" I stroked the protruding stomach and then straightened up.

Leah rolled her eyes, "You freak." she muttered, shaking her head and pushing the door open more, motioning me to come inside.

"You alright?" I asked, stepping in and padding into the living room.

Leah followed me, "Yeah, I'm good. Got the munchies today though. How ar- whoa, someone got some, look at your neck!" she threw her head back and laughed heartily.

I sighed happily, "Oh I did." I plonked down on the couch.

"Good?" she asked.

"Amazing!" was my reply.

Leah pouted, "I wish I was getting more." she rubbed a hand over her belly, "I'm so horny." she added wistfully.

It was my turn to laugh, "Bless you, sweetie."

She turned and headed into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee, "Kim says she'll meet us here in half-hour, she's just babysitting her brothers for a while."

I took the mug and sipped some of the hot nectar. "Delicious." I hummed. I wondered whether or not I should ask her what was on my mind, but figured if I could ask anybody it would be Leah. "You know you're pregnant right." I started.

She blinked at me, "Well, yeah, believe it or not I do." Sighing, I nibbled my lip, wonder how to put what I wanted to say. Leah frowned at me, her kind dark eyes flashing. "Bells, speak. What's up."

I took a deep breath, "Was it after quite a while that you got pregnant?" I asked, putting my mug on the coffee table.

She ran a hand through her hair and nodded, "I suppose…if you want to add up the amount of times we had sex before I found out. But in essence it wasn't long at all." she frowned deeper, "Why?"

I scratched my arm, "We didn't use contraception today." I huffed, "God it was such a mistake…some part of me wishes I could go back and be smart. I cant believe I did it, Leah." I dropped my head into my hands.

Leah bustled over and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Bells, we all do things we feel bad about. Look, one time probably wont make a difference. But its done now, you cant take it back so don't worry about it. In a few weeks you will know. Until then put it out of your mind." she rubbed my back and added, "Not that it will be bad if you did have a baby…after all, my pup will need a playmate." I growled at her. "Or not." she snorted.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

"We're human, bubs…we make mistakes."

I blew out a breath and accepted it. Just like that. I cant say that for then next few weeks I wont worry here and there. Cause I will. But at the end of the day, I cant change the result. And everything will probably be fine anyway. I doubt one time would change that much.

I picked up my mug and downed half of the coffee before setting it down again. "Right, I'm going to chill. I'll just think about the fact that the sex was great and I'm about to go shopping. Doing my two favourite things in one day…sweet."

She laughed at me. "What are you like." she murmured, before heading back to the armchair she was sitting in before and sipping her coffee.

I shrugged, "God only knows. When do we get to find out whether you are having a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"At twenty weeks. I cant wait to find out so we can decorate the nursery."

"When do you want your baby shower?" I asked.

She cocked her head, "Baby shower?…hmm, I haven't thought about that."

I glared at her playfully, "How could you not think about it? Its like the best thing about being pregnant…I would assume. People buying you loads of stuff and you get to have a massive cake and a load of junk food."

"You going to make my cake?" she asked, smiling.

I nodded, "Of course."

"I should have it when I'm really big…how about at around eight months or so…just so that I don't go into labour in front of everyone." Leah smiled, flashing teeth.

I crinkled my nose, "Yeah that would be gross."

"I hope you are kidding…I want you to be my birthing partner."

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

Slowly, she nodded her head, her inky hair bouncing as she did so. Her dark eyes fluttering as she pulled a puppy dog face. Her bottom lip protruding slightly. "Yes, I'm serious!" she muttered.

I sighed, "Damn, I'm going to have to do it now."

Her face relaxed, "Yep, you are." she giggled.

"Why me?" I teased.

"Because you are amazing and I wouldn't want anyone else to be there for the birth of my first child." she deadpanned.

I'll admit I welled up a little. My sight becoming burry as moisture pulled in my eyes. "Awww, you are so sweet!" I chuckled, blinking away the tears. "Okay, I'll be your birthing partner…but what about Rye?"

"Oh, he'll be there to watch but he's already said he'll be crap at anything else. He thinks you are the better person for the job also." she informed me.

"You owe me though." I joked.

"I'll be your birthing partner." Leah said and then frowned slightly, "I don't think that's going to happen actually…Sam will kill me."

"You can be a main babysitter. How's that?"

Chuckling she shrugged, "Fine, fine. What you gonna be up to tonight then?" she asked.

I tugged on the ends of my ponytail, "Sam and I are doing pizza and a movie on the couch."

"That sounds nice." She said, "I think Rye and I are going to go out for dinner. Get some time together and just chat about rubbish."

"Bless." I smiled, "What time is Kim getting here again?" I asked just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"I would say…now." Leah chuckled and jumped up to get the door.

"HELLO!" a sweet yet really loud voice squealed as Kim came rushing into the room looking pretty cute in a purple floral ruffle dress and white sandals. Her hair floating around her, held off her face with a chunky white headband. Her smile-curved lips glistening with lipgloss and her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

I jumped up and hugged her. "Hey you…you're look good right now!" I stated, pulling back and looking her up and down.

"Don't I just!" she teased, "I'm feeling radiant today. Just spent the morning in bed with Jared and it's done me good." she winked.

Leah huffed, "Am I the only one not getting any?"

"Apparently so." I smiled and then patted her on the head, "I'm sure you are getting some, your hormones are just making you feel like your not getting enough. Tell Rylan to help you out."

Sighing, she nodded and scratched her cheek, "Good idea." she smiled cheekily.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh dear, what are we like?"

"Shall we get going?" I asked, pulling my car keys from my pocket and jiggling them.

"Yeah." Leah moved to grab her bag and sling in over her shoulder before the three of us headed out and jumped in the car.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with mindless chatter and music. Kim was in the back again and kept sticking her head through the gap between the two front seats to chat. When we reached Port Angeles, I parked up and we headed out towards the mall.

My stomach roared as the smell of food flared up. Both of the girls turned to stare at me which meant that it must have been really loud for Kim to hear.

"I missed lunch." I grinned, lifting a shoulder.

"Well I'm hungry too." Leah announced, rubbing her stomach, "Baby wants to eat!"

Kim nodded, "We might as well eat before we shop, otherwise we'll have no energy to move." chuckling slightly showed that she was over exaggerating for our sake.

We headed towards the food court and grabbed a couple of subs packed full of delicious fillings. Leah and I got two each and a large drink and some cookies. Kim just got one and a drink. Sometimes I did feel like a pig getting so much food especially when people stared at us like they are now but then I get too engrossed in eating and all thoughts go out of my mind.

Which is basically what happened. There was barely any talking going on as we ate. Kim murmured about things here and there and Leah and I nodded in response. She was used to no getting much conversation out of us wolves when we are filling our bellies.

"You reckon the pup is going to be really fat cause you just stuff your face all the time?" Kim asked seriously.

I chocked on the white chocolate chip cookie I had in my mouth and laughed. Leah was staring at her with wide eyes. "No! my baby will not be fat." she huffed.

"Sorry." Kim grinned, not sorry at all, but enjoying the reaction she got.

I chuckled, "You are evil."

We finished eating and padded off to look around the stores. Hot topic was first, since I fancied getting some more clothes. I flicked through the racks and pulled out a Hello Kitty ahoy tank top that I liked.

"Oh, that's cute." Kim muttered in appreciation, a cute silver knuckleduster necklace in her hand.

"Isn't it." I beamed.

By the time we left, I had an Aerosmith t-shirt, a pink iron fist hoodie, a gold lamé bikini (cause I knew Sam would love to see me in it) and a handful of jewellery. It came up to quite a few more bucks then I was comfortable with putting on Sam's card so I put it on my own and decided I would use his card to buy myself some sneakers.

"I would have used it for that lot." Kim said as we walked from the shop with our bags, "But that's cause I have hardly any money and wish Jared would give some up." she teased, moving her hair away from her face with her hand.

A shrill wolf whistle went up from across from us and a bunch of emo-looking boys grinned and waved. One of them had striped blue and black hair and piercings all over his face. He stepped forward and smiled widely.

"Hey sexy." he purred staring at me.

I cocked my head and turned to Leah and Kim. "Did he actually just do that?" I asked, not bothering to lower my voice as I kinda wanted him to feel like an idiot. All his mates burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I did. What are you going to do about it?" he asked, coming towards us.

I stepped in front of Leah, my instincts telling me to protect. Even though this fool was hardly a threat. He was short and wearing a black vest and bright blue skinny jeans.

"How about I treat you to dinner sometime." he smirked, as though he was doing me a favour my asking me out.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I have a boyfriend." he turned towards Kim. "We _all_ have boyfriends." I added. Rolling my eyes at him and turning away. "Lets go." I said, getting in between Leah and Kim and linked my arms with them as we headed off.

We shopped for few hours. Getting little bits and pieces, but mainly just looking. I got some Black Red Vulc Glam Pie Hitops by Pastry on Sam's card since they were really cute. And I almost fainted when I saw the cutest Pastry sneakers for toddlers. They were so cute.

Leah had pulled both me and Kim into a shop selling newborn baby clothes and we all cooed over them for at least forty minutes.

I ended up buying some cute, neutral coloured bodysuits and sleepers. Not being able to stop myself and using Sam's card to pay the cost before handing the bag over to Leah, who thanked my profusely.

It was about five o'clock when we got in the car to head home again. As I pulled out of the car park, Kim brought up a subject I had almost forgotten about.

"So Leah, have you and Rye chosen a date for the wedding yet?"

I turned to Leah and raised an eyebrow in question before turning my eyes to the road again.

Leah ran a hand through her hair and shrugged, "We were thinking November. Its less then two months away but we only want a small thing. Just the church and then a party back at ours. Not even a party really, just food and chatter. Its only going to be the pack and family. Rylan is going to invite his parents and the gang back in phoenix but our place is big enough."

"I don't know why you wouldn't want a big wedding." I grinned, "Sam better watch out. I want everyone there."

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you, Bells." Kim giggled and Leah nodded in agreement. "Where are you going to find a dress?" She asked our pregnant friend.

"I'm wearing mom's dress. Its so beautiful. Ivory lace and full length. I love it." she gushed.

"I cant wait to see it." Both Kim and I said at the same time.

"I cant wait to see what Bella gets married in. I bet I'll be gorgeous, but not something us La Push people are used to." Kim said from behind us.

Leah grunted, "You got that right."

"Lets not talk about my nonexistent wedding when we have to start planning for you and Rylan's. We need to sort out a cake and food and the church. Getting the dress fitted and the invitations out."

"Bells, don't worry, I'm getting mom to do most of it. Do you think you could make my cake for me please." she asked sweetly.

I nodded as I parked up at blockbusters. "Of course, we'll get together at some point and decided what you want. I'm just gonna run in here and get a movie. You two coming in?"

They both nodded, "I'm going to get that 'the Ugly Truth', I heard it was really good." Kim informed.

"I'll have a look what's there." was Leah's response.

We all went in and headed in different directions. I pretty much knew that I wanted to watch Jennifer's Body, so I picked that up and then decided to join Kim's decision of The Ugly Truth. It looked pretty cool. And even Leah grabbed Zombieland to watch.

We paid and got back in the car again. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Leah's. I parked up outside to drop her off. "I'm going to walk from here, Bella. Its not far." Kim said, kissing me on the cheek before she hopped out after Leah.

"See ya later, girls." I called out of the window.

"Bye." They both answered, waving at me as I pulled away and drove home.

I was excited to get home. To see Sam and just curl up on the couch to watch some movies. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed him this week. I almost jogged towards the front door when I got back. My bags of shopping swinging from my arms. I got into the house, closing the front door behind me.

"Hey, baby, I'm in the bedroom." Sam called from upstairs.

I chucked the DVD's into the living room before bouncing up the stairs and walking into the bedroom, only to stop still after I saw that Sam was lying on the floor, doing sit ups.

"Dayam!" I grinned, "You are so sexy." I placed the bags on the bed, before pulling stuff out and putting them away.

"I just thought I might do some. I haven't worked out properly in so long." he said as he got up from the floor and came over to me, pressing his hands to my cheeks and leaning do to kiss me.

"That's cause you don't need to work out." I murmured, running a finger along the grooves of his eight pack. "I mean, look at that." I groaned.

He smiled. "So what did you get?" he asked, before just riffling through the bags.

I chuckled and shook my head at him, "Just stuff." I said as I put away the last of it. "Shall we order pizza?"

"I already did about fifteen minutes before you came back. It'll be here soon." he pulled his shorts off and chucked them in the laundry.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed and then I'll come down. If you want to get drinks ready and the movies are on the couch."

"Sure thing." he beamed and I stared at his handsome face, thinking about how lucky I was to have him as he jogged off downstairs.

I got changed into some purple lounge shorts and a plain white racer-back vest top. Pulling my hair out of its bind and shaking it out. I yawned into my hand before walking down the stairs. There was a knock at the door just as I passed it, so I turned and opened it up.

"Pizza." the man standing there smiled, holding three large pizza boxes.

"Thanks." I grinned and took the boxes from him. "Sam, have you got cash?" I called out.

Sam came from the living room, in only his boxer-briefs and notes in his hand. I saw the pizza guys eyes widened awkwardly, he was obviously not comfortable with a nearly naked guy walking towards him. And it probably had something to do with the fact that Sam was an amazing example of the male form in which not many regular guys could compare to.

"Here you are, mate." he said, handing a twenty to the guy. "Keep the change." he nodded at the man before shutting the door in his face.

I chuckled. "You are so mean." I said, strolling into the living room with Sam on my tail.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently, with a cheeky smile on his face. Loup bark from his place in front of the couch as we came in, his tongue lolling out and dripping spittle onto the carpet.

"You just shut the door in his face." I said as I sat down, Jennifer's body set up on the TV.

Sam sat down and brought me up against him. Setting a pizza box in both our laps and leaving the other one to the side. He kissed my neck before pressing play.

"Oh well, lets just enjoy our evening baby." he beamed.

Together we watched the film, eating out way through our pizza's and sharing the third. We had drinks as well. When we finished, I curled up against his side and enjoyed the way he was carding his fingers through my hair.

The film itself was really good and when it finished I hurried to put the second one on before getting back to Sam. Loup was happily watching the TV with us at our feet. This time I almost fell asleep with the soft stroking that Sam kept up. The ugly truth was a funny film that was good to watch. A definite feel good film. Sam and I ate some ice cream as we watched and when it finished we just sat there for a little while.

"I'm tired." I announced, shifting around so that I was sitting in Sam's lap.

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked.

I nodded before leaning down and pressing my lips against his, letting them brush slightly before deepening the kiss. Panting against his mouth. His hands tugged at my hair and his teeth nipped my bottom lip.

He stood up with me, his hands gripped my backside to keep me up against him as we headed upstairs. Our lips still locked. We kissed all the way to the bedroom. Loup following us the entire way, which made me giggle against Sam's lips when I happened to spot our puppy coming up behind us.

"Love you." I whispered in Sam's ear when we finally parted.

He groaned against me, hugging me tighter to him. "You are my world." he answered.

I got down and stripped off as he did the same. We brushed our teeth and washed faces before we slid under the covers. "Night Loup." I called to our dog who was curled up in his bed by the door. His ears perked up and he yipped at me.

Sam wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me up against him. I flung my leg over his waist and laid my head on his pec as his arm came around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"Night, baby." he murmured.

I snuggled into him, "Night." I replied before closing my eyes and letting his warmth and the beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- There we are. Took ages I know!!! But I hope the lemon was enough to make up for it :) REVIEW....please :D**


	26. Becoming One

A rainy day in La Push was not unusual, but recently we've been having such good weather that I forgot that it wasn't the way things normally are. So today, we are back to the normal, rainy, windy La Push and I'm thankful that I'm not expected to be anywhere. Which means I can call up the guys and get them to come over and just have a nice family day.

Currently, I'm in the kitchen, scooping some vanilla cupcake mixture into some nice foil cases. Sam is still asleep upstairs, having kept _me_ up half the night it seems he's the one who is suffering from sleep deprivation. Figures. The thought alone was enough to make me chuckle.

It was eleven in the morning on a Sunday, both Sam and I had the day off. It would be nice if he would get up and come down here, but hey, I'll let him sleep. Grabbing the tray, I shoved the cupcakes into the oven and leaned against the counter as I looked out of the window.

The sky was grey…a really dull grey and it was peeing it down with rain so hard that I was sure that the ground would be indented by the end of it. The wind was going strong, whistling through the trees so loud that it was easily audible from my spot inside.

It was times like these that a mug of hot coco and curling up on the couch watching trashy TV would be like heaven. With the soundtrack of rain pattering against the windows and munching on sweet treats. I sighed happily, I could imagine doing this in ten years. When it was raining, making muffins or a cake while the kids played and then sending them all up to wake Sam. Before we could have a big family brunch and then just hang out watching movies and play games all day. The perfect family life.

Scoffing to myself, I scratched at the thin strip of skin that was showing between the hem of my t-shirt and the waistband of my denim short shorts. A good thing about being a werewolf, you don't have to worry about the cold. Although I would change if we were to go out, wouldn't want people questioning the fact that I'm wearing clothes that are fit for a summer in phoenix.

I decided to make some lemon cream cheese icing for the cupcakes, so chucked some softened butter, cream cheese and grated lemon rind into a bowl and then sifted some icing sugar into it before grabbing my nice wooden spoon and beating all the ingredients together. Stopping only when it is smooth and at a good constancy to be spread. By this time my cupcakes are ready to get out of the oven, the smell making my belly growl as I put them on a wire rack to cool. Being greedy but not wanting to eat the cupcakes, I grabbed a slice of bread and buttered it before munching away.

The phone rang and I picked it up quickly, hopefully before it woke Sam up. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey, baby girl." Dad's voice came from the other end. I smiled and picked off a bit of crust from my bread and chucked it into my mouth. "How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm good, daddy. Just making some cupcakes."

"Yum, is it okay if Sue and I pop over in about an hour? There is something we want to chat about." he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure sure, that'll be fine."

"I'm glad, save me a cupcake, will ya." he chuckled.

"Of course." I smiled as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

By then I could hear the footsteps from upstairs that told me Sam was up. Smirking to myself, I left him to wash and stared icing the cupcakes. Using a piping bag to create a swirled pattern. I was done in no time and poured two mugs of coffee just as Sam walked into the room.

"Morning." I smiled and handed him the mug. He looked sleepy. His hair all mussed up and his eyes half closed even though he had managed to pull on some jeans.

He took the mug from me and leaned in to kiss me. "Morning, baby…mmm, cupcakes. Yummy." he picked one up and used his finger to scoop some of the icing up and lick it off.

"Save some for dad and Sue. They are coming over in an hour." I informed, planting my butt down on the breakfast stool.

"I will." he grinned, his eyes suddenly brighter. He came forward and swiped the cupcake in my face, leaving a nice splodge of cream cheese icing on my nose. He laughed at me as I glared playfully at him. "I'll get it." he smiled, leaning down and sucking the tip of my nose into his mouth. Licking off the sweet, lemony icing before moving down to kiss along my jaw and finally my lips. "Delicious." he groaned softly.

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a softy." I teased.

He straightened up, "I'm not a softy. I'm big and domineering. I'm your alpha, baby."

"You are still a softy." I chuckled.

He nodded, "Yeah but only for you." his smile was all shiny, white teeth. Before he growled playfully and went in to bit my neck.

Giggling, I tried to push him back. Growling at him myself, before deciding to launch myself off of the stool and into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grinned and spun me around. Before sitting back on the stool with me in his lap.

"So I've been thinking." I started, licking my lips nervously, his hand on my backside kneaded my flesh as he waited. "Did you really mean what you said about wanting to mate in while we are wolves?"

His entire face lit up and I mean LIT up. His eyes sparkling and his teeth flashing from his wide grin. "Of course I meant it. Don't you think it'll be hot and somewhat amazing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well…I'm ready to give it a go. Only if you make sure that the others don't phase while we are going it."

He nodded vehemently, "We can do patrol together and do it then." he bounced excitedly and I rolled my eyes once again. "In fact I reckon I could swing it so that we can do it tonight." he smirked.

Tonight. Wow, that was quicker then I thought, but I might as well do it. The curiosity was getting the better of me and I wanted to give it a go.

"Fine…but if I don't like it, we are not doing it again." I informed.

He nodded vehemently, "Of course, I would never ask you to if you didn't like it. I want to pleasure you, not just myself."

"Good…now kiss me." I grinned.

His lips descended on mine once again and we moved perfectly in sync with each other. It was great…matching a person that is. Being someone's other half. Being able to fit perfectly together for the rest of your life. I had to wonder how those of us without imprints could deal with being alone, because it seems like I cant remember a time without Sam.

The kissing continued until I had completely melted against him. His hands were running up my back and mine were in his hair, tugging the dark locks. His lips trailed along my jaw and down my throat, before his teeth sank into my skin, hard enough to make me yelp and jerk in his hold.

"Fuck, Sam!" I groaned, nuzzling my cheek against the top of his head.

His tongue laved the sting of the bite, "Sorry, baby, couldn't help it." he murmured against my neck.

I yanked his head back using my grip in his hair and growled as I sunk my teeth into the tender skin just under his adams apple. He snarled under my mouth and I could feel this throat vibrating with the sound.

"Payback." I purred, giggling when he glared at me slightly. My laughter turning into squeals when he shot up from his seat and pushed us both down to the floor. He was crouching over me, his mouth on my neck, holding me down, while his hands gripped my hips and began to…tickle…me!

I squealed and squeaked as his fingers tortured me. Gasping for air as I tried to escape by wiggling. It didn't work and he continued to assault me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I begged him to stop.

"I don't think so." He chuckled cruelly.

"If you…don't stop…I'm…not…going to have…wolf sex…with you!" I managed to get out in between my gasps for breath.

He stopped immediately, moving to sit on my thighs. I flopped my forearm over my eyes and I opened my mouth and drew in breath after breath.

"You know, I'll never get bored of the sight of you writhing beneath me." Sam smirked, his face the epitome of smug.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Could have found a better way to do it!" I huffed.

His eyes were positively shining with glee and he opened his mouth to say something else when there was a hard knock on the door. I smirked at my mate and pushed him off of me quite hard. Jumping up and trotting towards the front door.

"Hey." I grinned as dad and Sue greeted me. I stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Hi, sweetie." Dad said, kissing me on the cheek before heading into the kitchen, knowing that Sam was in there.

"Nasty day today, isn't it." Sue sighed, her damp hair sticking to her face.

I nodded, "That it is…but I kinda like it. Its homely."

Sue laughed, "Homely? You've lived in phoenix for years, how can this weather be homely?"

"Because even though I've lived in Arizona for so long…La Push is home."

"Oh, I get you there." She reached out to stroke my cheek, "Lets go see the boys."

We both headed into the kitchen, where dad and Sam were seated at the table in there, talking about something or other. Loup was curled up at Sam's feet, head on his paws and eyes closed. I walked over to the chair next to Sam and sat down as Sue took a seat in dad's lap. He smiled up at her, his eyes so alight with what I was thinking about earlier; the happiness that comes with being a pair.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, jumping up again when I forgot about the cupcakes. I grabbed them and put them on the table. Almost immediately Sam and dad grabbed on and started munching. Sue rolled her eyes and picked one a little more daintily.

"Well, Sue and I have been talking." dad started, then took a huge bite of the cupcake, devouring half of it in one.

"We want to head to Vegas for a few days." Sue smiled, "And we want to get married there." she added.

My mouth dropped. I knew what they met by _'we' _, they wanted to do it alone and quickly. I could understand that, but I was still shocked. Happy too, it was about time that they got married.

"Really? That's great. When do you think you'll go?" I asked.

To say dad looked relieved was an understatement, he had obviously prepared himself for me kicking up a fuss. But its their wedding, they have a right to decide how they want to do it.

"As soon as possible, actually…tomorrow. I know we should have told you sooner that we planned to do it, but we only actually decided yesterday and we had to book the tickets then." My father's frantic explanation was quiet amusing, but I thought I would stop him before it went further.

"Its okay" I said, holding my hand up, "I get it."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you don't need our approval, you are adults after all." his hand came to intertwine with mine and squeezed.

"We were wondering whether you could look after Seth while we are gone." Sue asked softly.

I beamed, "Yeah! That will be fine." I said, excited. I do love Seth.

"We have a load of space, its no problem." Sam added, chuckling at me, obviously sensing my excitement.

"Thank you so much!" Sue smiled, flashing her straight white teeth, her eyes bright. She got up to hug both me and Sam at the same time. Kissing us both on the cheek. "You two are wonderful. I really couldn't ask for a better family."

I took a breath, "Same here." I rubbed my hands together as she sat back down, "So when can we expect our little Seth?" I giggled.

"Is tonight okay?" Dad asked, munching on the rest of his cupcake.

"Sure, I can get a room ready. I know you said a few days but when are you actually coming back?"

"A week tomorrow." dad informed, "Everything should be fine. We can give you money for food while Seth is here."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be silly, he's my little brother besides we have money to pay for him."

"He'll be fine." Sam reassured, "We'll look after him, promise."

Sue grinned, "We know that. He's a good boy, so I know everything will be fine."

"Yep, he's strong in mind too, after all, he's lasted this long without being corrupted." I chuckled, running my hand up Sam's arm.

"Now that's very true." Dad laughed, shaking his head. His fingered fiddled with the hem of Sue's form-fitting black t-shirt.

"You need me to work extra?" I asked, cocking my head. I felt Sam tense beside me.

"No, you don't need to, I have Edna covering me, she wanted to earn a bit more cash."

"Okay, cool. I think Leah is coming over later and we're going to be making some plans for the wedding. Church is booked so that most of it. We just need to decide what décor she wants. She's having the easy wedding." I lifted a shoulder.

"She is indeed." Dad raised an eyebrow, "It'll be interesting to see how yours differs."

"Oh it will be a lot different." I laughed, "A lot more expensive too."

"Joy" Sam muttered sarcastically.

I slapped my hand against his chest, "You'll love it."

"Only cause it would mean we would finally be getting married." He drawled.

I looked over at Sue and sighed, "Men, aye…can't make them happy."

Her lips spread into a cheeky smile, "That's for sure."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at my father, "Charlie…I think these two are getting messed up with what we have to go through."

"I hear you there, son."

"Shouldn't you two be off to get your bags packed…or at least off to tell your other daughter about your plans." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We are just heading over there now." Sue said as she stood, her hand resting on dad's shoulder. "Come on, babe. It might not be as easy with Leah."

"Wish us luck." Dad muttered as we all headed towards the front door.

"Have fun." I called as they ran to the truck and dove in. The rain was still going hard, the sound of it hitting the pavement was quite soothing in some senses. The dark sky and rushing winds added to the feel.

I watched as they drove off and sighed happily. I never thought that things would go like this once I moved here…in fact, I'm not sure what I expected. And no matter how many times I think it over, I can never believe it.

Dad was getting remarried! That alone would never had been something that struck me as possible before moving here. Let alone the fact that he was finally, _finally,_ going to marry his imprint. I could never imagine having to hang around and pretend not to be affected by my imprint being married and loving my best friend. It really shows me how strong my father is and how lucky I am to have a man of such patience and faith and power in my life, let alone be related to him.

He taught the boys of our pack well too. Or rather, he taught Sam incredibly well and my man went on to show the others how to act. Together, they helped create a pack of extraordinary men that had so much to offer.

I had to wonder whether this what was left for the rest of the pack. Life in La Push isn't incredibly exciting for a bunch of young teen boys. Me, I'm happy here, and I have an idea of what I would like to do in my future. Someone like Seth or Brady, they don't have much that they can do and it really is something I want to talk to them about.

"So we've acquired ourselves a child for the next week." Sam chuckled as he scooped me up into his arms bridal-style and walked me into the living room.

"We have indeed, though I'm not sure we can call Seth a child. He is quite mature."

"That's true." Sam sat down on the couch, keeping me in his lap. His rough hands slid up t-shirt and his fingers stroked circles on my stomach. I loved the feel of his hands, so large and firm with calluses that were proof of the hard work he did. "It'll be nice to have him around a bit."

"Wanna get the spare room ready with me?" I asked with a smile, running my fingers through his hair.

He nodded, his tongue peaking out to run along his bottom lip, I couldn't help but chase it and press a kiss to his lip. "Mmm, thank you." he smiled, "Lets get this room done."

I jumped up and ran up the stairs with Sam following me and headed into the spare room. It was slightly smaller then our room, but was one of three spares. The bed was a queen and not yet made up, so I grabbed the green and cream bed linen from the top shelf in the closet and together Sam and I made up the bed, which was what we tended to when we did our own bed.

"I fancy going away for a weekend." Sam murmured as we fluffed up the pillows.

I raised an eyebrow, "In what sense?" I asked.

He shrugged, his broad shoulders moved up and his pecs bunching tighter. I ran my teeth over my bottom lip and tried not to let my lust overcome the conversation. "Camping maybe…the others can come with us. Just so we can relax and just spend time together as a pack."

It was my turn to shrug, "I don't mind, but what I think you really want is time to chill out without having to work. Why don't you take a few weeks off, you haven't had any holiday time yet."

"I'm saving it for when we get married, I want to take you on a long honeymoon." he said, smiling proudly at me. He was so happy that could provide and care for me and it was heart warming.

"Oh really? Where are we going to go?" I asked perching on the edge of the bed.

He grinned and leaned over, nuzzling his cheek against mine, his skin was so smooth, which it had to be in order for him to do this. I wouldn't let him nuzzle me with stubble, that's just asking for the unattractive look of red cheeks.

"A couple of places I hope. We'll have to decided when we are engaged." he nipped my skin and followed it with a lick. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Ah, yeah, I keep forgetting we're not engaged." I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"We could be if you wanted." Sam drawled, grabbing my thighs and pulling my around and yanking me over to the side that he was on.

"If that was your way of proposing then no." I smirked.

He laughed, the rich sound sending shivers along my spine. "No, when I propose to you, its going to be special. You're going to cry with happiness and then you wont be able to stop yourself from stripping and riding me."

I threw my head back and laughed wholeheartedly. I could feel his hand's on my leg shaking as he laughed too. Biting my bottom lip I smirked at my man. "Is that what I'm going to do?"

He nodded vehemently, "Yep." he beamed, before his eyes darkened, "In fact…" he muttered as he ran his hands up my thighs suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hands away. "Oh, I don't think so, Mr Uley."

He moved in to nip at my neck and then kiss it. "I'm sure you want to really, Miss Swan. After all…you wouldn't want to fail biology now, would you. I'm sure you are up for doing _something_ to get your grades up."

I giggled, now aware of the game he was trying to play as his lips trail up and down my throat, his tongue peaking out to lave my skin. I let my hands rest on his bare sides. "Oh, well, if it was any other day, Sir, I would. But my boyfriend wants to have hot animal sex tonight and I really need to save myself for that." I played along.

He huffed against my skin, "Really, Miss Swan, sometime I think that you don't care about school at all. But, in this case, I will let you off. But I want to see you soon about your grades, otherwise I'm going to have to call your parents in for a chat."

I bit my bottom lip, finding this conversation a lot more interesting then I originally did. "You can't call them, Mr Uley, that'll get me into so much trouble. Please, Sir."

I could feel him smirked against my skin as his hands slid up my sides. I let my own hands run down his stomach and trail gently over the front of his jeans. He was hard, the denim was stretched taut over his length. I sniggered quietly.

"Well, I need some kind of reassurance that you are going to come back and discuss this with me, Miss Swan."

"I will, I promise. I always keep my word, Sir."

His hands moved to cup my breasts and squeeze gently. "Do you now." he kissed along my jaw and murmured, "Prove it." before pressing his lips against mine.

I whined softly and kissed back enthusiastically, moaning and whimpered against his lips. Letting his tongue lap and plunge into my mouth. I pressed my hands against his abs, loving the hard, ridged feel they had to them. He growled against my mouth, his hand going to tug at my hair, making me keen.

"Mmm, Sir, we really have to stop." I murmured against his saliva slick lips.

"Not yet, miss Swan, not yet." he replied, the arm that was attached to the hand on my chest , swooped down and pulled me up as he sat down, shifting me into his lap. "Show me how much you want those grades." he growled.

My hands framed his face as we kissed again, so wet and so good. "But…Sir." I gasped, my fingers digging into his shoulders as my hips undulated involuntarily.

"Shhh, just enjoy it…no one will find out." he pulled my head back by my hair and licked from the dip at the bottom of my neck to under my chin.

"Oh, god." I whimpered as his pulled my t-shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor. I knew that we shouldn't be doing this and it was wrong that we were still sitting on the bed we made up for Seth. Besides, if we are going to be venturing into the wolf sex thing later, it might not be the best thing for us to have sex now.

"So sexy." Sam grunted, thrusting his hips up against me. His mouth was on my clavicle, sucking and biting. One of his hands was on my ass, the other on my side. "You like that, don't you, Miss Swan." I could only moan in response, so worked up that I was grinding myself against him. His hand on my butt moved away and then came back with force. "Answer me!"

"Yes…yes, I like it!" I yelped, "I…I really need to be going, Sir. My boyfriend…"

"Can wait." he growled.

Just as his fingers travelled to the clasp of my bra, a loud banging made us both jump. We pulled apart as it came again and I realised someone was knocking on the door…HARD.

"Shit." I muttered, climbing off of Sam and grabbing my t-shirt from the floor, pulling it back on.

I look at my man, who looked like he was in a little pain. Leaning back on his hands, his bare chest heaving and his jeans bulging. His face wasn't happy, he was looking up at me through his lashes and his lips were glistening.

"I'll get that, come down when you're ready."

"Not sure I'll ever be coming down after that." he grumbled, glaring in the direction of the hall as the knocks kept coming. I sighed and pecked his pouting lips.

"Love you." I grinned before bouncing off downstairs, the scent of arousal clinging to my body. I had to admit the whole role-play thing really turned me on and its definitely something I'll be bringing up again. I was still beaming was I yanked the door open and stared blankly at the pack, all of whom were soaking, which is probably why the were knocking so feverishly. Paul was the one that had been knocking, which isn't a surprise, his fist was still raised, ready to knock again. All their noses scrunched up, well except from Rylan and Kym's, who couldn't smell what the wolves could.

"Did we interrupt something?" Paul chuckled, his chocolate eyes glinting with amusement.

I dropped my hip and glared, "Yes, but I'll forgive you. I don't thing Sam will though."

I looked over at Seth, who was holding a duffle bag and swinging slightly from side to side, and grinned at him. "Sethy, come in, baby boy." I stepped to the side and let him walk past. "We have your bedroom ready, I'll take your bag up in a bit."

"Thanks, Bells…sorry that you have to look after me this week." he shrugged.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, "Oh, hush, we are happy to have you, lil bro." I kissed him on the temple, "Why don't you leave your bag here and head into the kitchen, there is cupcakes on the side and food in the fridge if you want to heat something up."

"Thanks." he grinned, dropping his bag on the floor and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming too!" Paul yelled and ran through, water dripping from him as he went.

Rolling my eyes, I let the rest in, kissing them each on the cheek. "You guys alright?" I asked.

Leah heaved a sigh, resting her hand on her protruding stomach. "No, I'm so annoyed that they are getting married without us there. don't they think we would want to share that moment with them. We are their children for god's sake." she huffed as she stormed past me. Rylan, who had been behind her, smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hormones." He muttered incredibly quietly as he past, obviously trying to not be heard by his fiancée. I chuckled and closed the door once everyone was inside. They had all huddled into the living room, after grabbing a load of food and making coffee.

I grabbed a mug and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall as I looked at everyone. "They just want it to be quick and easy. They obviously don't want to wait at all." I said to Leah's earlier statement.

She shook her head, her head whipping around her face, "I don't like it. I want to be at their wedding." she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out like it wanted to run off of her face.

"They don't want to retract from your wedding. Leave them be." I waved a hand in dismissal as I heard footsteps padding down the stairs.

I looked at the doorway as Sam walked in, his jeans on again. He gazed at me, his eyes dark and suggestive before he turned to the rest of the people in the room and glared.

"What do you lot want?" he grunted, sniffing in distain.

Embry smiled, "We wanted some love." he teased.

"You can fuck off for that." Sam grumbled.

"Hey, Mr Uley, language." I tsked. My lover glared at me this time, but I ignored him with a snigger of amusement.

Paul scratched at his head, "If your sexual schedule wasn't so all over the place, we wouldn't have interrupted. So stop being grumpy, papa wolf."

Sam snarled, "We don't have a schedule, you dolt! We have a spontaneous and rather active sex life and you lot continue to ruin it."

I sighed, "Sam, stop now." I looked over at Leah, gazing at her crimson halter top, it was nice. Her black coat was folded on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. "What do we need to plan for the party?" I asked.

"The cake, mainly. We can get other food from elsewhere but we need to design the cake." she rubbed a hand over her face and yawned. "Sorry, tired."

"Brady, can you pass me that paper and pen, please." I asked, pointing to the objects on the table beside him. He grabbed it and padded over to me, holding it out for me to take. "Thanks, darlin'"

"We would like something big." Rylan smiled softly, almost in a way that portrayed that he thought they were being inconvenient.

"Sure thing…five tier?" I asked.

Leah thought about it for a while before shaking her head, "Make it four, I doubt there will be enough people for five."

"What colours?"

"A creamy colour, I think, with some white and blue flowers." she stated, nodding her head to herself as she did so.

I scribbled the information down as the rest of the pack watched television, one of the C.S.I programs, not sure which one though. Kim was in Jared's lap, staring at the screen with her mouth slightly open. I smirked at her, although she didn't notice.

"Okay, that's good, will it be alright if I add some green leaves to it, just to make it flow together."

Leah and Rylan both nodded, "Yeah, that'll be good."

I sketched out what I saw in my mind. A four, circular tier cake with a trail of white and blue-purple flowers with some stray petals scattered around and some green leaves attached to the flowers. I handed the picture to Leah and so immediately nodded.

"Yes, that's great. Something like that is exactly what I want." she grinned.

"How much?" Rylan asked me, referring to the price.

I pulled a face at him, "Shut up, I wouldn't let you pay at all. You're family and this is your wedding."

"Thanks Bella, we really appreciate it." Leah smiled softly as tears welled in her eyes.

I frowned, "Damn Leah, those emotions really go wild don't they."

She laughed, "Yeah."

Rylan grinned and pressed a hand against her stomach, rubbing it in circles. "We get to find out whether we are having a boy or a girl soon." his eyes showed his delight, that was when he flicked his blonde locks out of them, he really needed a haircut.

"I wonder what the baby will look like. How cute will it be if it has Leah's skin tone but Rylan's blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Don't say that, now I'm going to be imagining my baby looking like that and I'll be disappointed when it comes out." Leah huffed, crossing her arms over her flourishing chest.

I rolled my eyes, "No you wont, it'll be the last thing you think about after all those hours of pain." I deadpanned.

"Smooth." Jacob muttered, chuckling before crawling over to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "Hey, Bells."

I pushed him to the floor and laid on top of him, pecking him on the lips. "Hey you." I muttered as I threaded my fingers through his short hair, still getting used to the chopped locks.

"Bet he wishes you were Edward, right now." Quil sniggered and was quickly joined by the other, childish boys.

Jake just rolled his eyes, "I'm happy with being under you right now, Bella."

"Thank god for that." I giggled.

"This is getting uncomfortable for me." Sam drawled, I could just see him wit his arms crossed over his chest in my mind.

"Sam and I are going to do patrol tonight, we decided that you lot could use a night to do whatever you want." I stated.

Paul let out a loud, 'YES!" and grabbed Collin in a headlock rubbing his knuckles against the poor boys head.

"OI!" Brady snapped, pulled his fist back and then slamming it into Paul's face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I frowned, jumping up to pull the boy back, "What are you doing?"

"He was hurting Collin." Brady growled as his imprint straightened up, rubbing his head.

"No he wasn't, he was mucking about. You don't just punch someone without warning them first. You could have asked him to stop and then if he didn't, that's when you punch him."

Brady hung his head, "Sorry, Bells." he muttered.

Sighing, I let go of his arm and let him wander over to Collin and hug the boy to him. Shaking my head I lay back down on Jacob. "Have you seen Edward today?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, he's gone hunting and won't be back 'till later, then we are going to the movies in Port Angeles."

"Cute." I smiled as he tapped me upside the head.

"Yeah…cute." he grumbled back.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty slow. We sat with hot drinks and food while the rain kept on coming. We talked about a lot of things. From Leah and Rye's wedding to what things the boys had planned to do this summer. It was nice to just sit and talk with them without doing anything else. When they started to leave, it had stopped raining and was about 5pm.

After showing them out, I headed back into the living room to find Seth sitting in the armchair, feet curled under him and a shiny black blackberry in his hands, his thumbs moving fast as he pressed the buttons.

"Wow, where did you get that from?" I asked, knowing that Sue wouldn't have bought it for him.

He looked up at me and nibbled his pouty bottom lip. The cute kid let out a slow breath. "Emmett bought it for me." he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? That was nice of him."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, he said that it would make it easier to get in touch when they had gone hunting or if I just wanted to talk."

"Oh, okay, you texting him now?"

"Yep, they just got back and he's telling me that Edward is acting like a girl trying to get ready for Jacob." he chuckled.

I smiled indulgently at him, "Well, let me show you your room and then Sam and I will go on patrol. You can invite Emmett 'round if you want." I said, its good for him to have friends other then the pack.

His entire face lit up, "Really?" he asked and I nodded, "Thanks Bella, you're great, you know that."

"Of course I know that." I teased, "Come on then."

We headed upstairs and I directed him into his room and placed his bag on the bed. "Is this okay?" I asked as he flung himself back onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Its lovely." he grinned.

I sat down next to him and asked, "What do you want to do when you leave school?" I really wanted to find out what he really wanted. What his dream was. I know Seth has so much potential.

He turned his head to look at me and shrugged, "Not sure, I suppose I'll go into whatever the guys set up. Cars probably." I could see that it wasn't what he wanted, his eyes were a little dull as he said it.

"What do you _really_ want to do? Say if you didn't have to stay here."

He was quiet for a moment, raising his hand to swipe his dark locks out of his eyes. "I want to be a doctor." he said, sniffing.

My eyes widened as I sighed, it was exactly the job that I could see Seth doing. He was so caring and loving that it made so much sense that he would want to do something that included helping people.

"Its not out of the question, you know." I said, reaching out to set me hand on top of his.

"I cant go away can I, which I would need to do."

"Seth, you can do that. Look, I'm not letting the pack take away your dream. Otherwise you'll live with regrets. In life, we have to do what makes us happy and you cant expect everything to happen when you stay in one place."

He looked at me, a little smile on his face. "I would really be able to do it?"

I nodded, "Of course, I think it's a perfect job for you and you deserve to do what you want."

He shot up and hugged me tight, "Thank you Bella. I'm so glad to have a sister like you. I cant express how much you mean to me."

My face was split into a huge grin as I hugged him back. "Back at you, lil bro." I replied as he pulled back. "Right, Sam and I are going to head off, I'm going to leave some money on the kitchen counter so you can order some pizza tonight. I'm sure when we'll be back but it shouldn't be too late."

"Okay then." he replied, lying back down and picking his phone up, probably to text Emmett and invite him over, bless him.

I headed into my bedroom, Sam was lying on his stomach on the bed, his eyes closed but the way his lips curved allowed me to know that he knew I was there. I ran up and jumped onto his back, straddling him.

"Hey there." I murmured, kissing the back of his neck. "Are you ready to go? Its dark already."

"Yeah, I'm ready." He grinned flipping over without dislodging me.

It wasn't long before we were heading out, leaving Seth in the living room watching Crank 2 on the television. We walked into the brush, heading further in so that we could phase without being seen.

"You know there is not much we can do in our wolf form, right?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Sam as he stripped off.

He smirked at me, "I know that, which is why we'll be in our human forms for a while before we change. We just need to get to a clearing were we are far enough away."

I rested a hand on my hip, "So, let me get this straight, we are heading to the clearing in wolf form, changing back for a bit of foreplay and then changing back again when we're ready for the grand finale."

He laughed at me as he pulled his jeans off and folded them, before laying them on the ground, "Pretty much. Don't give me that look, you'll enjoy it, baby."

I huffed as I gripped the hem of my top and pulled it off, doing the same with my shorts and then my underwear. Placing them all neatly next to Sam's stuff and covering them with a thin layer of leaves, just on the off chance that someone came along and saw them.

When I straightened up, Sam was staring at him, one hand wrapped out his erection, pumping it slowly. I shook my head and smirked. "Impatient, much." I licked my lips at the sight. And _boy_ what a sight it was.

He was so, damn sexy. Standing their, all thick muscle and long lean lines. His biceps bulging as he jerked his impressive hardness. Head hanging a little bit, just enough for my to see that his teeth were digging into his bottom lip and his eyes were hooded.

"I'm so horny. You cant blame me after this afternoon." he groaned.

"Shall we hurry then?" I asked, jerking my head in the direction of the thicker forest.

He nodded, "Yeah, run fast cause I need you."

I pulled a face at him, "You run fast." I grumbled as I shifted, letting my body become my spirit and mold into the form of my wolf. Large and elegant and pure white.

I didn't wait for Sam, I sprinted off fast, my legs flying beneath me and my large paws thudding against the ground, crunching the dead leaves under them.

Sam was in my mind, or rather I was in Sam's and it was images of myself that I was seeing. I could see myself through his eyes, running quite a way in front of him, my white hind weaving in and out of the trees.

My tongue lolled out of my mouth, slapping against my muzzle with each bound. I loved running in this form. It was pure and utter freedom. Loping through nature, with the sounds of the night all around me. The soft whistle of wind running through the leaves of the tall trees. The scurrying of animals that only awoke when the sun went down. My only light being the waxing gibbous moon and the glittering golden stars. I loved it so much.

The clearing I stopped in was far into the forest, probably not accessible for humans, even experienced hikers. It wasn't overly large either, big enough to probably four of us wolves. The ground was compact and there was a scattering of fallen leaves and a huge rock near the edge of it.

I phased and walked around the edge of the small clearing, the ground was dry and dusty under my bare feet and I wiggling my toes as I tried to get used to it. I could hear the pounding of Sam's paws and the harsh panting of his breaths. I turned, just as he emerged.

Seeing an enormous ebony wolf walk towards you, wouldn't be something most people would see as beautiful, but I did. The lithe, predatory movements were something that I watched with awe and aspiration.

I ran my right hand along my left arm, nibbling the side of my bottom lip as my mate continued to walk towards me. I think that this is the first time I am nervous when Sam comes near me, the fluttering in my stomach leaving me fidgety.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, letting my shoulders become lax. Without my sight, everything else became more acute and I could hear the slight shift in Sam's body was he moved, could smell the strong, earthy musk that his body held. He was close, close enough that his hot breath fanned my forehead. He lowered his head, rubbing his against mine before letting his tongue press hotly against my sternum and slide up my neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

I let out a slow breath and opened my eyes again when I heard him shift and his fingers wrapped around my wrists. He was looking down at me, the expression on his face was one that I'm not sure I can explain. Soft and yet firm, piercing even. I could see love, tons of it and just as much lust. But there was more in those rich dark chocolate eyes, so much more.

"You are so beautiful." he murmured, his hands sliding up my arms while his eyes slid down my body. "So soft." he added, taking a step closer so that his naked body was flush with mine.

I rested my cheek against his shoulder and let my arms wrap around his neck. "I love this, being here with you. Just us. Nothing between us…literally."

He rubbed his cheek against the top of my head as one of his hands came up to stroke my hair. "I never dreamed of being in love like this." he mumbled, his voice so soft and heartfelt that it felt as though it stopped my heart. "It wasn't possible to imagine something like what we have. Sometimes, I still pinch myself to see whether its all real. To have you to myself, to know that what I feel for you, you feel for me, its like someone higher up as decided to give me a break."

"We were made for each other, Sam." I said, my voice a mere whisper, "That alone is more then I ever expected out of life. I'm eighteen and I'm with the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I am so lucky, sometimes I wonder why I get to experience it, since I haven't done anything in life to warrant it, but then I forget about that and just enjoy what we have." I let out a soft sigh, "We have so much."

"That we do." he muttered.

I lifted my head to press a kiss on his chin. "I need you." I whined.

His smile was a quick flash of teeth before his mouth descended on mine. His arms came around my body and lifted me, allowing me to wrap them around his waist as he shuffled forward. My back was pressed against the boulder and his weight kept me pinned to it as we kissed.

Before long, his mouth was trailing down my body and his tongue was lapping at my skin. His hands cupped the weight of my breasts before he latched his mouth to my right nipple. I arched my back, pressing myself closer against him as his tongue stroked circles around the tight bud. The feeling of his teeth scraping against nipple had me sucking in a shuddering breath.

All the lust and arousal that our little role-play session had elicited hours earlier shot back and the air around us was suddenly laced heavily with the aroma of my excitement, making Sam growl against my skin. His eyes shot up to look at me and my hand in his hair tightened.

His other hand ran down my stomach as his mouth moved to my other nipple and he sucked hard. "Oh, god!" I moaned. His hand slid between my legs, his fingers stroking my slit. I bucked against him, keening from his touch.

He pulled back so that it was his hips that were keeping me up and his upper body wasn't even touching me. He delve his fingers into my core and coated them in my juices, before raising his hand to his lips and looking me in the eye as he slid the digits into his mouth and groaned around them. "So fucking delicious." he growled "Fucking perfect…you're dripping for me, baby."

I sucked in a sharp breath as my thighs shook with pleasure. I wanted him now but I knew it wouldn't happen. This was going to go as planned and it was going to be good. "Sam!" I whimpered, licking my lips.

He just looked me in the eye as his hands went to the backs of my knees and he lowered his head to lick down my stomach. My chest was heaving with my heavy breathing as he circled my navel with his tongue before dipping the wet flesh into it and then sliding it down over my hips.

"Cant wait to taste you, baby…been wanting it all day." his breath fell against my core, making me push my hips up for more. I wiggled my hips, desperate for some contact.

"Please!" I keened.

He pushed my knees up, raising my hips in the air and lowered his head to swipe a long line along my slit with his tongue. My head shot back, smashing into the rock with a hard _thwack_. I ignored it and pushed Sam's head back down when it rose to see if I was okay. I felt him smirking against me but lost all train of thought when his tongue swirled around my clit.

He tortured me. Bringing me so close to the edge and then retreating until I was set back far enough for it to take a while to get me back again. I was loud, moaning and yelping in pleasure and sometimes groaning in frustration as he kept playing.

His tongue was lapping at me, gathering all the wetness I had to offer until he was providing his own lubrication with his saliva. The wet flesh sliding inside me, fucking me zealously. My thighs quivered and clenched around his head and at some point I bit my bottom lip so hard that I drew blood.

When he finally decided to let me come, I was about fit to explode. And all it took was him flicking his tongue hard over my clit and I was shuddering as my womb clenched and stars flashed in front of my eyes.

"YES, SAM!" I screamed as he lapped at me while the contractions of my climax released more wetness. He growled hungrily, the vibrations against my sensitive skin making me moan loudly. My body shook with my trembling breaths. "Oh god."

Sam kissed up my stomach, nuzzling his cheek against my breasts before moving up to kiss me. "I'm so close." he murmured, "Just the thought of being with you in wolf form is bring me to the edge. I cant wait much longer."

"Okay, let me down and we can phase." I whispered against his sweaty skin. The nerves were back but I ignored them as he stepped back.

"You sure you want this?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I do." I said before phasing, in wolf form I kept my front legs against the ground, while I was perched on my back legs, my rear in the air.

I heard the sound of Sam phasing and then he was in my mind, reassuring me as his nose nudged my backside.

_Sam, please_, I whimpered.

He mounted me, his furry chest pressing against my back, his muzzled rubbing against the back of my neck before he clamped his teeth around it and pinned me down. His front legs were pressed against my hips, locking me tight against him. I could feel his desire and virtually taste his excitement as his mind was a frenzy in mine.

I lifted my tail and could feel Sam's arousal pressing against my entrance, it was different then his human one, longer and thinner, which shouldn't have been a surprise. The stench of pheromones and arousal filled the air as his length butted against my opening.

With one powerful thrust he was buried inside of me and the frenzied mating begun. His thrusts were so fast that I had no time to recover between each one, it seemed as though they overlapped each other. His sharp canines dug into my throat as I whine beneath him. I felt pleasure, which I wasn't expecting, but it also wasn't like the pleasure I felt as a human. It was a combination of both him and me and more the feeling of being completely joined. Body and soul. We were one in that moment, when we were linked in our minds.

I could hear the rambling lust-saturated nonsense that was running through his mind and I could feel his own pleasure. He growled and snarled as he pistoned into me and the harsh pants in my ear just added to the experience.

The legs around my hips tightened to almost painful and his humping became even fast, although I didn't think that was possible. In his mind I could hear the 'yes's' and the 'oh gods' and the 'so fucking good's' over and over and hell, sometimes I couldn't tell which of us they were coming from.

It was when his mouth detached from my neck and his ear-splitting howl filled the air that I felt the explosion of his climax inside of me, filling me with his hot seed. That was the moment that I felt the closest to my mate. The moment where it seem our minds had melded into one and we were sharing everything. Because although I didn't physically climax, I felt more pleasure then I had at any point. And my acute vision was dotted with sparks as I let out a strange squeaky whine.

Sam was shuddering above me still, and it was quite a while before he could jump down, releasing me and he started lapping at my body. There was silence between us, our minds blank, from the ultimate high we had reach together.

He flopped down beside me, resting his head on his paws, his muzzle touching mine and his tongue peaking out to lick me. I let my eyes close and the warmth of his body comfort me.

_Alright, baby? _he asked after I don't know how long.

I opened my eyes, _I'm more then alright_

_That was amazing, more then anything I could imagine_, he replied, the awe in his voice noticeable.

_Tell me about it, _I murmured suddenly incredibly tired and drawn.

He nuzzled me, _lets go home, baby._

I got up on my four legs slowly and cautiously and we walked back to were we put our clothes. Taking it slow and calm. Quietly chatting among ourselves in our minds, keeping ourselves relaxed. It took about half an hour to get back, even with our long stride.

The first thing we did when we phased was take each other into our arms. He held me to him, burying his face in my neck and taking long inhales through his nose, to take in my scent. He murmured his love against my skin and I returned it against his.

We dressed and walked the rest of the way home holding hands. The lights were still on when we got back, since it was only about ten and as we stepped inside we were welcomed by a racket. In the living room, Emmett and Seth were playing x-box while Rosalie sat in the armchair smiling as she watched them and Loup sat at her feet, tail wagging hard as he looked up at me.

"Hey guys." I greeted and they all looked up.

"Hey Bella." Emmett and Seth said at the same time, before turning back to the game, Emmett nudging Seth to try and distract him from what he was doing.

Rosalie stood up and come over to hug me, "How are you?" she asked.

"Not to bad. You?"

"We are good, thanks."

"Bells, I know you set up the room for Seth and everything, but can he stay over ours tonight, that way we can play without a time limit and not disrupt you." Emmett asked, grinning goofily while Seth gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, just make sure he gets some sleep. Its his patrol night tomorrow."

It was a lucky thing that it was summer and Seth didn't have to go to school in the morning, otherwise it would have sucked to have to say no. Seth's smile was worth saying yes for. He got on really well with those two, it was nice to see him like that.

It was an hour later that Sam and I slid under the covers and curled up next to each other. We didn't really speak much, since it seemed we were both kind of thinking the same thing. We just looked at each other, searching each others eyes before we drifted off. My sleep that night was probably the best I've ever had. Being content and loved really did make a difference in a persons life, and I wish that the remainder of my pack will experience it in their life.

* * *

**A/N - I know, i know, i took too long. I'm sorry. I had my exams which finished last week and i've been trying to finish this ever since. Its taken longer then i thought and turned out longer then i thought. I hope its okay for you guys and i'm going to try and keep up with the chapters and get it finished asap.**

**REVIEW please, LYLYLYLY XXXXXX**


	27. Heaven

About a week later was when I was starting to panic, I was three days _late, _which wouldn't have bothered me before, but since I had reason this time, I wondered whether the time had actually come. Dad and Sue were returning tomorrow and Seth would be going home. He had been great this week, helping around the house and spending quite a bit of time with me, talking about a lot of stuff. He also went to Emmett's quite a bit and either stayed over there or was back at a respectable time. But I have been stressing the past few days, without telling anybody of course, there was no need to get people used to the idea.

It was late morning and I was just rolling out of bed and stepping into the shower. Letting the steaming hot water ease the knots of tension in my shoulders and back. Sam was working today, having left earlier and I thought that I might take him some coffee and donuts, just being a good little girlfriend after all.

I have to look stunning of course, since those pricks that arrested me that time would probably be there. Officer _Long _and Isaac…pfft. So I washed my hair and scrubbed my body before sliding out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body.

Padding to the bedroom, I rubbed my body dry before wrapping the towel around my head so that I could do my makeup, I decided to go for a soft, nude lip and a shocking bright blue eyeliner and lashes of mascara which made my lashes look like they were two feet long. Taking my hair down, I let it dry in its natural fat curls while I searched around for some clothes. I pulled on a black, cut out strap, hanky hem top and some tight, dark blue skinny jeans. I threw on a blue boyfriend cardigan and some high black patent stilettos. Giving a twirl in the mirror, I concluded that I looked pretty good and trotted downstairs.

Seth was sitting on the couch, all curled up on his side, head resting on the arm, watching television. I smiled at him when I walked in. "Morning, sweetie."

He looked up at me, "Hey, enjoy your lie-in?" he asked, grinning.

"I did indeed. I'm going to head out and see Sam at the station."

"Okay then, I was going to pop over to Paul's in a bit anyway." he said, his voice soft.

"Okay, have fun." I kissed him on the head before grabbing my purse, "Loup, you coming?" I called. The dog lifted his head from his paws and yipped, jumping up from his spot on the floor and bounding to me feet. "Good boy. See you in a bit Seth."

"Bye."

Walking out to the car, I let Loup in the back and then jumped in the front and headed towards work, I could get good coffee and donuts there. When I pulled up outside of 'Sue's', I left Loup in that back while I went in.

"Hi, Edna." I smiled at the women behind the counter and she returned it, flipping her long black hair out of her face.

"Hey, darlin', what can I do for you? You're not working today."

"Oh, I know, can I get half a dozen coffees and a dozen donuts to take away please."

"Sure thing, how do you want the coffee's?"

"Well, I know Sam likes his black, what about the other officers?"

"Ah, yes, all black then." She grinned, "Taking them coffee and donuts, what a wonderful girlfriend you are."

"Oh I know." I teased and handed over some money.

Carrying a coffee cup holder and a box of jam donuts became a difficult when I got to the pull door to leave, but thankfully a nice customer jumped up to hold the door open for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I headed out, when I got to the car I balanced the coffee's on top of the donuts and pulled the door open. Leaning in to place the stuff on the passengers seat before getting in myself. I had to bat Loup's nose out from between the seat as he smelt that delicious, sugary scent.

I drove to the police station, singing along to Christina Aguilera on the way. In the background the roar of my car even better music to my ears. Loup was chattering away, yipping and barking as he looked out of the windows, probably not seeing much since they were tinted.

I parked up again outside the station, grabbed the stuff and let Loup out and headed into the building. To say I was shocked to see Kyle sitting in the waiting room area was an understatement. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a guilty smile.

Sam was sitting behind the desk, along with a few other officers that I don't know and Officer Long was sitting on the furthest desk, head down and scribbling away at some forms. My soulmates head came up as soon as he scented me and his lips curved into a hung smile, which of course, made the others wonder what he was looking at, and they looked up also.

"Hey guys." I smiled and lifted the box and holder in my hand higher, "Coffee and donuts."

All the officers whooped and even the Long looked up. He looked thoroughly tired and bored. He must have been put on desk duty for the last few months and I felt a little sorry for him. He didn't look at him with hatred or disdain, like I though he would. In fact, he looked a little sorry. I gave him a little smile and gestured to the coffee, he let out a breath and smiled back at me. I really couldn't hold grudges.

All the men jumped up, grinning from ear to ear and took the stuff from me. An officer in his late twenties, beamed at me and winked. He had a kind face, soft chocolate eyes that crinkled with his smile and floppy black hair. These native Americans are pretty hot, I have to admit.

"Sam, you are one lucky man." he chuckled before sipping at the coffee he grabbed.

Sam's lips spread into a grin, "Oh, I know." he said, leaning over the desk to kiss me. I let my eyes slip close and returned it, sliding our lips together before pulling back. The men around us cat called and whistled.

Laughing, I winked at Sam. "You alright? Didn't get to see you this morning." I pouted.

"I thought I'd let you sleep, baby. You looked comfortable." he ran his fingers through my hair, looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I murmured quietly, trying to be a bit more intimate then our surroundings really allowed.

"And I love you, my Bella. I was thinking that we should go on a date tonight." he added.

My heart sped up, beating heavily and his eyes flashed down to my chest as he heard it. "I would love that, do you have anything planned."

"Its looks like its doing to stay dry today, so how about a picnic on the beach?" he raised an eyebrow in query.

I nodded, "Sounds great, I'll get a basket made up with food later."

"I cant wait." He sighed, "Just me and you."

I looked back over my shoulder at Kyle, before turning back to Sam. "What's he here for?"

Sam jerked his chin in Officer Long's direction, "Long arrested Landon earlier, Kyle's here to bail him out again."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even going to ask what he got arrested for." Loup barked from his place at my feet and Sam came around, knelt down and buried his hands in the long fur at our puppy's neck. Loup all but ate his face. I chuckled down at them. "That's kinda gross, you know. Don't think I'm kissing you goodbye."

Sam shot back up, "But baby…"

"Nope." I smirked, shaking my head. "I cant stay long, babe, I have to meet up with Leah and Rye. The scan is today."

His face lit up, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I bet you a long make out session that it's a girl." he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Okay, but if it's a boy, you have to clean the house from top to bottom."

He pulled a face at me, scrunching his nose up in the cutest way. "You couldn't bet something sexy?" when I just laughed at him, he sighed, "Okay, it's a deal." we shook hands quiet hard.

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound of my name, Landon was walking out, he ran a hand through his blonde locks and licked his lips nervously. He smelt of sweat and blood, so I figure he got into a fight. I padded up to him, smiling.

"Hey you." I rested a hand on his shoulder, "Up to no good again?"

He lifted a shoulder, "Kinda."

I heard the officers whispering to Sam behind us. "Competition?"

"No." Sam grunted.

"Then why do you look like you're going to kill the guy?" another one questioned.

"Just because he's not competition doesn't mean I want him around my woman." Sam rumbled and there were a lot of understanding murmurs.

"Fighting, I take it." I turned my attention back to Landon.

He nodded, "Uley tell you?"

"Nope, I'm guessing."

"Wow, I must make such an impression." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "You better get back and get some rest, you're looking a little tired there."

"Yeah, its not so comfortable back there." he muttered, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I would hug you but I'm not so fresh right now."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek in return, ignoring my mates quiet snarl. "Try and stay out of trouble, Lan…please." I said sincerely and his whole demeanour changed. His bright blue eyes stared into my own, softening as they did so. His body relaxed and he sighed softly.

"I'll try, Bells." he said and I could hear that he was being genuine.

"See ya." I smiled as he said goodbye and walked off towards Kyle, who waved and smiled at me. Landon patted him on the shoulder and they walked off together.

"Baby, come here." Sam called and I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "Please." he added, seeing my face. A few of the boys mimed cracking a whip.

"That's better." I teased, walking towards him. "I need to get going."

"Kiss me." he grinned, so I stepped behind the desk and leaned down, brushing my lips teasingly over his. He glared at me, making me chuckle before I pressed my lips against him. Moaning softly, I kissed him thoroughly before pulling back slightly.

"See you later." I murmured.

He licked his lips, nodding, "I'll shower and change when I get back and we can head out after. Call me after the scan and tell me the news."

"I will." I straightened to full height and lifted my hand to the others, "Bye guys."

They all said bye and thanked me for bringing the coffee and donuts. I whistled to Loup, who got up and trotted to my side. "Hey, he can stay here, I'll drop him off when I go on my next patrol." Sam said.

"Okay, baby." I smiled before heading out.

I drove to Fork's hospital where I was meeting Leah and Rylan. The car park was packed which was surprising. Everyone was back at school in Forks now and the school at the Rev starts tomorrow. When I finally found a place, I had to run towards the entrance and up to the floor where they had done the first scan. It wasn't hard to do that in my shoes, although if I had been fully human it would have been.

"I'm so sorry I'm running late, trouble finding a parking spot." I said as I reached Leah and Rye. The sonographer, Carl was with them also, smiling.

"Its okay, we're just going in now." Leah grinned, linking our arms, "You are looking sexy, by the way."

I chuckled, "Thanks." I flashed Carl a smile, "Hi." I greeted.

"Hey there." he replied before leading us down the hall and into the room we had been in before.

"Me and Sam have a bet on, so lets hope it's a boy." I teased as Leah slid onto the recliner and lifted her top over her five month bump. It was shocking that the time had gone so quickly, and now the russet skin of her stomach was rounded and I still had trouble believing that another person was growing in there.

"What were the terms?" Rylan chuckled.

"If he wins we have to make out for ages, if I win he has to clean the house." I smirked.

Leah laughed, "Good one."

"We're even doing on a date tonight, its going to be nice spending some time with him like that."

"I'll bet." Leah said as Carl squirted a load of that blue gel on her stomach and grabbed the white scanner thingy.

"Ready to see your baby?" He asked in a light, cheery voice.

Rylan looked at him like he was stating the obvious, "Hell yeah, man."

Laughing, Carl switched the thing on and the picture on the screen went to that familiar black and grey colour and I gasped as the image of the baby came up pretty much instantly. It was so much bigger. How could anything grow that much in a few weeks? It looked half baked already, which I suppose it really was, with only four months left.

"Wow." I muttered softly, not being able to keep it in.

Leah looked over at me, her face holding an expression that I couldn't really place but knew it was on the positive side. The flutter of a heartbeat was easily seen, the gentle wave of grey dancing in chest of that little human.

"Would you like to know what the sex of the baby is? it's a very clear picture." Carl grinned, he must really like his job, he looked like he didn't get bored of telling people whether their child was a boy or girl.

"Yes please, we would like to know." Rylan nodded, his hand gripping Leah's so hard that his knuckles were white but I knew she didn't feel it like other people would.

"It's a girl." Carl said softly and it seemed like my whole world stopped for just a second.

I never really thought that you could have such love for something that isn't actually part of this world yet, especially when that thing wasn't yours. But in that moment, the reality of the situation hit me. I was going to be an aunt. I was going to have a beautiful little niece to love and spoil. My heart was so swollen I was surprised that you couldn't see the lump of it against my chest.

It was so real. It wasn't just a baby anymore. wasn't just something that Leah was housing for nine months. It was a girl, a little girl, my niece and Dad and Sue's granddaughter. It was my step sister and friends daughter. _Daughter!_

"A girl." Rylan whispered, his voice soft and awe filled, he stared at the screen…at his daughter. Leah was staring too, as was I and I could sense Carl looking back at us, a wide beaming smile gracing his lips. I swallowed thickly and said the only thing I could muster.

"Damn, guess that means I owe Sam a make out session."

The three of us laughed and my comment broke the silence in a good way. Rylan's eyes were wide with amazement. "I'm going to have a daughter." he muttered and I saw his eyes well up a little.

This was a good moment for him. Because although at the beginning, he thought he wasn't ready, seeing his daughter will make him realise that he's going to be the best father he can be. I could see it in his eyes.

"She's going to be beautiful." I murmured

Leah gave a wobbly smile, "I cant believe it. I'm having a little girl. God, now I have to think of names and decorate the nursery." her eyes showed her shock and excitement.

"Congratulations." Carl said, before printing off some of the scan images. "She's very healthy and growing well." he added.

"I still have to wait ages for her, that's annoying." Leah pouted.

"Yeah, but you need to let her cook for a bit more. Its worth it."

I chuckled, "That's for sure."

Leah wiped the gel from her stomach with the paper towel Carl handed her and got up from the recliner, pulling her top down as she did so. She beamed at me, "I'm having a girl!"

I laughed and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her neck. "Congrats, sis." I whispered into her ear as she hugged me back, his arms squeezing my body tightly.

"Thanks." she kissed my cheek and stepped back to let me hug Rylan in the same manner.

"Who'd a thought it, aye. My little Rye, a daddy."

"Its so crazy, but I'm so happy, Bells. Thank you."

I frowned into his neck, "Why you thanking me?" I asked.

"Because without you, I never would have come to Fork's and met Leah. Never would have had what I've got right now." his lips brushed my ear, before he leaned back and pecked me on the mouth in a friendly, loving kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe." I smiled, stroking my thumb over his cheek.

Leah set up her next appointment and the three of us walked down towards the car park. Chatting about what they were going to do with the nursery. Leah was against the whole pink thing, said that she wasn't going to submerge her child in so much stereotyping just after birth. Instead, she wanted cream walls, so that she could put up lots of pictures of the family on the walls without the walls taking over and sticking out to much. She didn't mind a soft peach and white interior, she thought that was appropriate. Rylan didn't look like he had much of a say, which I don't fault Leah for one bit.

"Hey, why don't you two go spend some time together." Leah said as we left the hospital and stepped into the parking lot.

My heartbeat sped up a little in excitement. "Oh, I would love that. We haven't really done that at all yet."

Rylan grinned, the smile completely taking over his face. "God, we've been so busy with things happening in our private lives we're not making time for each other. You wanna go grab some lunch in Port Angeles?"

"That would be great." I turned to Leah, "Are you going to be alright?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, her hair bouncing as she did so. "Of course. I'm going to clean up around the house a little and head over to Kim's. I'm quite capable, thank you." she winked. "Have fun you two."

Rye and I headed towards my car after making sure she the one she brought, it was Jacob's Rabbit. Leah and Rye didn't have a car here so the borrowed Jakes. Who was at the Cullen's today…and pretty much ever other day. But hey, cant blame him. I started up the car and headed in the direction of Port Angeles.

"So, how is Jake getting on with Edward?" Rylan asked as though he was reading my mind.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "He's smitten, of course. Cant keep away from him much. Their relationship is moving on faster then I thought. Edward feels the imprint a lot, I guess."

"Yeah, its hard to resist when you know that person is everything you ever want and need."

"I hear ya there. Edward was pretty understanding from the start though, I think he felt that it was his time and he wasn't going to let the chance go. The dude is like…_old_!" I laughed and Rylan chuckled.

"That's true, Jake got himself a sugar daddy." we chuckled again, "Will Jake be immortal, like those vampires." he asked and I hung my head at the question. I did hate the idea of growing old, having children and such, while Jacob lived forever. Dying while he was still sixteen years old. A part of me wondered whether I would be able to stand seeing him when I was old and wrinkle, or whether there would be a time where I tell him not to come back until I've gone.

"As long as he keeps phases or staying in wolf form, he wont age. So he's not immortal, he's just…ever living."

"Same thing isn't it?"

I lifted a shoulder, "I assume you have to be dead to be immortal. Like the vamps. He can die, he'll just choose not to. He's still mortal."

"So, when are you and Sam going to stop phasing? I know Leah is thinking about not phasing again once the baby is born. That way we can grow old together, my aging mechanism is stuck on normal after all."

"I get that, as for me and Sam, I'm not sure. We'll have to slow down a bit after we have children, since they will be growing. But if then if they phase we might be able to grab a few extra years together." I blew out a breath. "The older boys look about twenty-five, so when Kim's that age, Jared will probably slow down. Brady and Collin can just live until they decide they want to grow old together."

"Its quite amazing." Rylan sighed happily, "The way these things are. I never imagined I would ever be a part of something like this."

"Same here." I murmured, "But now I am, I cant imagine life any other way. Though I loved it back in phoenix, I'm glad I left."

"Hell, it didn't take much for me to move here. When you have something this good, nothing can compare." he said, running his hands over his knees.

We went a little further then Port Angeles, to grab some lunch at Applebee's for the first time in ages. We parked up and headed in. It wasn't that busy, but there were a few full tables. Rye and I got led to a booth and sat down.

"Any drinks?" The waitress asked, her ponytail swishing behind her as she turned her head between me and Rylan.

"Can we get two Oreo shakes and two cokes please." Rye smiled and she nodded.

"Right up." she grinned and trotted away.

We both flipped through our menus, the food was so hard to choose from. I wanted to order everything but I knew they would probably give me weird looks. My mouth was watering at the pictures and sound of some of the stuff as I weighed out my options.

Next to us was another table of a family of four. Mom, dad, daughter and son. The last of which was probably about sixteen and was currently staring at our table. I guess he was bored but it wasn't half unnerving. Rylan obviously sensed it and turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the boy, who's head snapped back to his plate to fast I was surprised he didn't get whiplash. I had to cough to hide my laughter and saw Rye smirked also.

"Here we are." the waitress was back, setting our drinks down before straightening up and getting her pad and pen out again. "Have you chosen?"

"Yeah." I said and looked at Rylan, he nodded. "Can I get some mozzarella sticks and nacho's to start and then a cowboy burger please." I saw her eyes bug out a little and then flash quickly to look at my body, obviously wondering where I would put it all. She scribbled it all down on her pad with a smile.

"Of course, and you, sir." She turned her grin on Rye.

"Some hot buffalo wings for starter and the 9oz sirloin, please."

We handed her the menu's and watched as she walked away. Turning back to my friend, I stifled a random yawn. "Do you mind if I call Sam quick. I need to tell him the news."

"Sure, go ahead."

I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialled Sam's number. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey, babe." he answered, "What's the news?"

"They're having a girl!" I cheered, a little louder then I should have as people turned to look at me. Rylan chuckled and shook his head before sipping his shake, eyes clinching closed as it went to his head.

"Wow, awesome! We're going to have a niece…oh my god, we're going to have a _niece_." His voice was full of awe.

"Yes we are. Its…amazing. I'm out to lunch with Rylan now but I'll see you later."

"Okay, baby. Tell him a said congratulations."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

I shoved my phone back in my pocket. "He says congrats." I told Rylan, who smiled.

"I really want the next few months to go quickly." He said, "I want to marry my woman and see my baby."

"Never thought you'd say that at eighteen, huh."

He laughed and shook his head, "Definitely not." he murmured, "Didn't think I'd say it for a long time coming."

I spotted the waitress coming with our food and hummed in anticipation. She walked up to our table and set my nachos and Rye's wings down before going away and bringing my mozzarella sticks. We thanked her as she left us.

"Yummy, I'm starving." I moaned as I bit into a stick.

"You are always starving." Rye laughed, licking some sauce off of his lip.

"So, your parents and the gang coming to the wedding, right?" I asked as I munched my way through my food.

"Yep. Can't say there were exactly pleased…the 'rents that is. The guys were just happy. They want to see Leah while she's pregnant. And then I assume they'll come back after she's born."

"Thought of any names yet?"

He nodded, "We've spoken about a few, but we are keeping it quiet until she is born."

"Damn." I pouted, "What were the boys names that you would have picked?"

"We liked Isaiah, Brayden and Finn. But we were never sure."

"Good name, maybe something for your future children." I mumbled through a mouthful.

He smirked, "Maybe."

We finished our starters and talked all the way through our main courses. Not really stopping to see what was around us and not caring. We were having a laugh and talking about the old days back in phoenix. About all the trouble we got up to.

We were a few hours before we left and started driving home. We were quite quiet on the way back, but it was a comfortable silence and when I dropped him off, he kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

I drove home with a smile on my face. Thinking about the day I've had. A relaxed one, that was for sure. When I got in the house, Loup was waiting for me by the door, looking up and panting at me. I chuckled at his face and stroked his head before travelling to the kitchen. Seth wasn't in, so I assumed he went out with friends or went with Jake to the Cullen's.

I spent the afternoon making some cookies and cooking up some chicken and rice and chopping some fruit for the picnic Sam and I were going to have later.

There was a big picnic basket in a cupboard under the kitchen island and it had a large red and blue checked blanket in it. I made sure everything was clean before putting the food in the fridge, feeding Loup and jogging upstairs and stripping off.

Taking off my underwear, I saw that my monthly gift had finally been delivered. And I honestly couldn't tell whether or not I was happy about it. This morning, when I woke up and still wasn't on, it scared me. A lot. But I kinda got used to the idea. But now seeing that I'm not pregnant…it was a little bit of a shock. I let out a sigh, whether it was relief or disappointment I wasn't sure. I suppose these things were just something that you couldn't control.

Blowing out a breath, I shook my head and jumped into the shower. I had a quick wash before drying and changing into a white summer dress and flip flops. Perfect for going to the beach in, even if the weather wasn't perfect.

I was just finished placing all the food in the picnic basket and strapping plates onto the underside of the lid along with some cutlery. There was a bottle of wine in the fridge and although I wasn't technically legal to drink, I placed it in the basket anyway with two glasses.

I heard a car pull up and Sam whistling up to the front door. "Hey baby!" he called when he shut the door behind him.

"Hiya." I replied.

His footsteps headed in my direction and I smiled when he came through the door. His lips spread into a grin as he trotted over to me, swooping down to press his lips against mine. I moaned softly, lifting a hand to grip his hair.

"What was that for?" I asked as he pulled back.

He frowned slightly, "A man cant kiss his beautiful woman for no reason?"

I lifted a shoulder, "I suppose." and kissed him again, "Go grab a shower, I'll wait for you down here."

"Okay, baby." he said, turning and jogging out of the room and up the stairs.

I just dawdled around for a while. Fixing up the rest of the basket and grabbing a blanket. I was really looking forward to going out with him. We didn't really do that much. We hung out with everyone most of the time. Or just talked. There hadn't been so much date action in our relationship.

He was out of the shower quickly and I could hear him shuffling around looking for what to wear. I grabbed the stuff and headed towards the front door, opening it just as Sam came running down the stairs in jeans and an open white linen shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at me.

"Lets go baby."

"We taking Loup?"

"Nope, just you and me. We'll bring him next time." He said, picking up the picnic basket with one hand and grabbing mine with the other. I tucked the blanket under my arm and pulled the door closed behind us before transferring it to my free hand and clutching it to my chest.

"How was work?" I asked as we walked towards the beach, our intertwined hands swinging gently between us.

"Not bad, we don't get a lot of action in La Push. Went to stop some kids mucking about in a parking lot and then did some paper work and then patrolled for a bit. What did that dude say about the baby?" he asked, obviously meaning Carl.

"He said she was really healthy and growing normally. I cant believe it, Sammy. I'm going to have a niece." I gushed, giggling slightly.

He pulled me a bit closer, not happy that there space between us. "I know. I'm going to be an uncle. There is going to be a proper baby around. The first member of the next generation of our pack."

"It's crazy. Can you imagine, ten years from now, all of us having children. We will be one massive family."

"How many children are we going to have?" He asked, looking down at me with a smile.

I chuckled, "Loads. I think the idea of a large family appeals to me."

He gave a sigh of relief, "Thank the lord. I think we should have about six." he nodded.

"We'll have to see how it goes." I sniggered, pulling him along as our feet touched the sand. The grains were dry and cool and fell between my toes as my flip flops sunk into it a little.

"Do we know whether you are pregnant from before?" he asked quietly and I nibbled my bottom lip.

"I'm not." I sighed, trying to shove down that part of me that wanted the answer to be different.

Beside me, Sam sighed before leaning over and kissing my temple. "Okay." he said softly. I looked down, watching my feet. "Hey, what's that about." he nudged me, "Smile."

Looking up at him, I did just that, only faking it a little. We found the perfect spot, far enough away from the water so that when the tide started coming in we wouldn't have to move. I set the blanket out and then sat down on it as Sam joined me.

"What's going on in there." He asked, his finger prodding my forehead. "You're not happy that you're not pregnant?" he asked and I saw the excitement in his eyes.

Opening up the basket, I brought out the food while Sam opened the wine and poured us some. "I thought I would be relieved." I murmured, "And in some way I was. I just…I dunno…I was a little disappointed as well."

"Well, all the talk about babies and with Leah being pregnant is bound to make you want it a bit. The idea of us being a bigger family. Its tempting and I really want it. But you want us to be married first, don't you."

I nodded, "I do. It seems a little silly, but I was us to be husband and wife before we bring any children into our family."

"I better hurry up with that proposal then, aye." He chuckled, taking the lids off of the Tupperware and picking up a strawberry, holding it out to me.

I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the half that his fingers didn't obscure. My lips stroked his fingertips as I bit through the fruit and pulled back, moaning softly. "Yum." I smiled as I chewed.

An erotic growl rumbled up his chest as he popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. "The wedding is coming up soon. We need to get you a tux." I said, nibbling on some spinach and feta filo parcels.

"Fun." he murmured sarcastically.

"We can go to Seattle, maybe stay in a hotel over night. That way we can get some time together."

He cocked his head, "That's a very good idea." he picked up a piece of chicken. "I'll sort it out."

"Thanks. I can get a dress too." I smiled, sipping some wine.

"Of course you can, baby. How about we look at some rings while we're there too?" he added

I nodded, "We should." I said and his smile grew.

"What kind of ring do you think you will want?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Not sure, just as long as its not yellow gold." I said.

"Not going to be hard to pick then."

I giggled, "I think a three stone ring would be nice."

"Anything you want, gorgeous."

We ate and ate, feeding each other sometimes as we talked about anything and everything. Our main thing was what we saw in the future for everyone. We discussed Jacob and Edward and the others that haven't imprinted yet. We spoke about Seth and his friendship with the vampires. Sam wasn't incredibly happy about that, but he was getting used to the fact that we weren't enemies with them anymore. They were part of our family now.

When we were finished eating, we packed the stuff away and Sam laid down. I curled up next to him, flinging a leg over his hip and resting my head on his chest. We watched the sunset. Observing as the star looked like I sunk beneath the ocean. His hand stroked my hair as my fingers danced over his abs. This was the life really. And I appreciate this more then anything.

"What shall we get Leah and Rylan for their wedding present?" Sam asked as I snuggled further into him.

"Something that the two of them can use. Something for the house maybe."

"How about some photos for them to put in the nursery. We can take some of the pack. What if we have a campfire next week and get the pictures then."

"That's good. We can get some really nice crystal frames for them."

"Sorted." his hand slid across my arm that was lying on his chest. "They will love it. Are the Cullen's coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "There isn't going to be many of us. But I think the gang back in Phoenix is coming down so we might have a few of them staying with us."

"Oh, okay. I forgot about those lot."

"Charming." I chuckled. We lay in silence for a little bit, before I licked my lips and sighed happily. "Its so beautiful here."

"That's because you're here." he said, his voice full of amusement.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah. I'm so glad I moved back home. Imagine that I didn't and I stayed in Arizona."

The muscles in his stomach tensed. "I cant imagine that, baby. It hurts to much."

I nodded, "I get how you feel. I cant imagine life without you, I don't want to." I turned my head to kiss his pec. "I cant wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms. With our family here."

He pulled me over him, so that I was looking down at his face. "On our fiftieth wedding anniversary, we're going to be here and we're going to do this. Promise me."

I giggled and nodded, "Absolutely. Promise."

"Now, I'm sure you owe me a make out session." he grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"That I do." I murmured, lowering my head to press our lips together.

The warm, soft feel of his lips made me wiggle into him a little more. Moaning softly as his hands ran up my back and into my hair. Our mouths stroked softly, tongues peaking out to wet our paths and slide against each other. The sound of our lips slapping together was amazing as the kisses became heated and rough.

This was it. The touch of our lips making me shudder with pleasure. The simple things. What we give each other that we don't give to anyone else. It was something shared only between us now and that's the way its going to stay until we die.

It was a strong, powerful thought.

After about fifteen minutes, we pulled apart and he stroked my hair out of my face. "Love you." he murmured.

I laid back down against him. "Love you." I replied, my lips brushing against his chest.

We lay there, together, under the stars. It was my own personal heaven.

* * *

**A/N- Not a big chap but something to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. REVIEW for me, like always. LY xxxx**

**P.S sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, i was rushing a lil.**


	28. The Wedding

The weeks past so fast that I almost got whiplash from it all. One moment I was on the beach with Sam and now I'm in my bedroom, standing in front of the mirror and getting ready for Leah's wedding. It was the big day, and for the last few weeks we have been getting all the planning together.

The decorations for the church and the house afterward. The food offered. The sleeping arrangements. The _cake_, which had been my job, of course, but at least that had gone really well. Everything just went really quickly.

Right now, its 9:30 in the morning and Sam's in the shower, only having got up fifteen minutes ago. Nathaniel, Sophia, Ava, Evelyn and Wyatt are in their rooms getting ready, having been staying with us for the last two days.

I couldn't believe that it was November already. I had been here for ten months already and we only had two and a bit months before Leah's baby will be born, in late January, early February.

I haven't dressed yet, I was trying to do my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror as I twirled my curls into an organised messy updo, letting some strands hang loose. I slide a Mexican rose flower clip into my hair, letting it nestle just behind my ear. It was large and bright red, which could stand out against my cream dress. The dress wasn't what I would have chosen at first, because of the colour, but Leah told me that it was alright to wear it, since her dress was proper white and she didn't mind what colour the rest of us wear.

My make up was soft on my eyes and the same red on my lips as the flower in my hair. I slide into the pleated, chiffon sleeve dress which stopped mid-thigh. It was really floaty and soft against my skin. I gasped in surprise as the bathroom door opened and Sam padded out, the towel that should have been around his waist was being thoroughly rubbed against his hair.

I wolf whistled, "Sexy." I drawled, giggled as he winked at me, before he came to a halt and stared. I frowned, looking down at myself. "What?"

His mouth opened and closed again, "Wow, baby…you look amazing." he said, looking me up and down. "Fuck, I cant wait until our day, seeing you in a wedding dress. You are going to be magnificent."

I rolled my eyes, secretly pleased at the complement. "Okay, okay, lets just get through today first." I grinned. "But thank you." I walked over to the bed, where his suit was laid out.

Our trip to Seattle had be great. We spent three nights there in a lovely hotel and spent the days shopping for his suit. In the end we, or rather I, chose a black Armani suit with a white shirt and black tie. When he had tried it on I thought I was going to have a heart attack. He looked amazing in it, with the material hugging his muscles in the most delicious way.

"Hurry and get dried." I murmured, running my hand over the shirt to ease out a wrinkle.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before running the towel all over himself.

I could hear the others getting ready, giggling from the girls, who were in the same room. Cussing from the boys, who obviously couldn't get their ties right. Nathaniel was the worst of course, whispering every swear word under the sun and some that even I didn't know.

"I'm going to check and see whether the boys need any help." I said as Sam chucked the towel onto the bed like a typical man. He glared at me.

"I think they can handle getting dressed." he said in a low voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that sound like they can handle it." I motioned with my hand towards the door and watched as he listened for a minute before huffing out a breath.

"Fine, but don't be long."

I rolled my eyes, snapping my teeth at him as I passed, ignoring the lustful glance I got in return. I shut the door behind me and wandered towards the spare room that Nate had been staying in. The boys decided to have a room each, while the girls shared.

I rapped my knuckled against the closed door. On the other side the swearing stopped and there was some shuffling. "Come in." his voice called.

Shaking my head to myself, I pushed the door open and smiled at my friend of over ten years. "Need some help?" I asked, looking pointedly towards his bow tie that was half working and half not, while looking a little limp at the same time.

He ran a hand through his emo-cut pitch black hair, the blue had been replaced with a _slightly_ more natural colour for the wedding. Blinking his large, emerald eyes at me, he nodded. "Please…I never was one for bowties."

Chuckling, I closed the door and walked in. "Yeah, I gathered that one, sweetheart." I walked up to him as his face went from stressed to total relaxation. His gaze softening as he looked at me.

"You look amazing." he mumbled quietly.

I beamed at him, taking in his appearance. His lithe, slender body was clad in a black tux that I gathered he must have borrowed from his dad. He was wearing black loafers too and it must have been the first time I've seen Nate looking so smart.

"Thank you." I said as I undone the mess that he had created with the bowtie. "You look great too. Never thought I'd see you in something so posh."

He chuckled, "I never thought I'd wear something so posh…so soon as well. How the hell did this happen, Bells?" he asked.

I frowned, "How did what happen?"

"You and Sam. Leah and Rye. How is it that you can come here and be ten times happier then you were with us and then Rylan joins you in that too?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure, honey." I wasn't really sure what to say. "Its not that we are ten times happier here, its that we have different things here then at home. The kind of love that me and Sam have…that Leah and Rye have…is something that changes everything. Its so hard to explain but I cant imagine life without Sam. Before I came back, I was so happy in Phoenix. I love all of you. Its just now…I cant even think about changing what I've got." I finished tying his bowtie and smoothed it down.

He stayed, just looking at me, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I wish I could have what you've got. Bet I'm not the only one either."

"You'll have it one day." I replied, knowing that he wouldn't have what I've got. It just wasn't possible. But he could have true love and he deserved it.

He stoked his thumb over my cheek, "Sometimes I wish I could have it with you, you know." he murmured and my heart thumped in my chest. I heard Sam quiet growl coming from the bedroom. He was obviously listening into our conversation. I hung my head a little and he lifted it back up with his hand. "I know you don't feel that way, but I just wanted you to know. We didn't work together but I really wished we had." he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." I said softly, not knowing what else to say.

He smiled at me, nodding. "I love you too, Bells. Can you believe that there is going to be a little Rye running around soon." he added, "Didn't take him long did it."

Giggling, I shook my head. "No, it didn't. I cant wait though."

"Suppose you will be joining them soon in that department."

"What kids?" he nodded, "I dunno, a while yet I would assume."

He dropped the subject, thank god and turned to look at himself in the mirror, smoothing his large hands over his lapel. "I look good." he stated and I laughed, that was the Nate I knew and loved.

"Yes, you do." I said, "I'm gonna make sure Sam's ready, I'll see you downstairs in about a half hour."

"Sure thing."

I wandered back to my bedroom, pushing the door open and seeing exactly what I expected. Sam was sitting on the bed, staring at me with a face that was void of expression. He was dressed in his suit and looked ravishing but I could tell that he was pissed and I knew it was because of what Nate said.

"It doesn't mean anything, Sam." I said as I closed the door. "He's not deluded, he knows nothing will come of it."

Sam glared, "Then why did he have to mention it?"

I stepped up to him and lifted his chin with my hand, "Don't look at me like that, mister." I growled and his face softened, I cupped his cheek and he nuzzled my hand. "Its just Nate. He has a hard time seeing people around him moving on with their lives. Don't forget that we are doing this rather early in life, he figured he had at least ten years before he had to try and catch up."

"I just don't want him as competition. You two have history." the man pouted like a four year old and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Exactly, _history_…it's in the past and its going to stay that way. You are my now and my future and you know that. So stop being silly." I leant down to kiss him quickly, just a peck so that I didn't ruin my lipstick, and then stepped back. "You look gorgeous." I smiled.

Finally he flashed me one of those grins that make me weak in the knees. "Thank you, baby." he stood up and placed a warm hand on the back of my neck, his fingers stroking the skin there. "I love you." he says, looking straight into my eyes and keeping that smile on his face.

Sighing happily, I grinned. "Love you too. But we better go now."

We headed down the stairs, hand-in-hand and into the living room. The girls were already downstairs looking stunning, Sophia, our little beauty was wearing five inch platforms to add some height and she was wearing a pleated belt dress in gorgeous silver shot blue chiffon which she kept smoothing her hands over as though she was nervous about something.

Evelyn never strayed from her business look with her dark hair falling straight to her shoulders and she was wearing a purple pencil dress that stopped just above the knee, had ruffles on the sleeves and a slightly plunging neckline. The outfit was topped off with some patent black stilettos. "Hey there, darlin's." she grinned as we entered.

Ava wolf-whistled, "Wow, you two look amazing." she beamed, jumping up to hug us, true to Ava-style she was wearing a canary yellow strapless puffball cocktail dress. Always vibrant our Ava.

"You girls look beautiful." Sam smiled and of course, they all started gushing their thanks to his complement, making me giggle.

"I hope the boys hurry up." Sophia sniffed, "I cant wait to see our Rye get married." she clapped her hands excitedly. "Leah's so pretty, that little girl is going to be stunning, I just know it."

"I know, I cant wait to meet that baby, I'm going to spoil her rotten." I chuckled, squeezing Sam's hang tightly.

Evelyn smirked, "Keep an eye on those back accounts, Sam…Bells might ruin you."

I pulled a face at her as she laughed, "She can ruin me all she likes, it wont change the fact that I'll never be without her." Sam said, making me snigger at his cheesiness, obviously the girls loved it and all 'Aww'd'.

There sounded as though there was a stampede happening as the boys ran down the stairs and came charging in. Both looking lovely. Wyatt went over to Sophia and held his arm out. "Ma lady." he grinned.

Sophia chuckled and linked her arm with his, "Why thank you, good sir." she replied in a terrible English accent.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something to tell me?" I asked.

They both giggled, "Nah, we just each others dates for the wedding." Wyatt winked.

"But the rest of us don't have dates because then there would be one left." Ava smirked, giving me a look that said there might be more to the 'date' thing then what was being said. Even if the couple didn't want to admit it. Looking back, Wyatt and Sophia have always had a thing between them that seemed to work and who knows, maybe it'll work in their advantage.

"Are we ready to go?" Sam asked, his thumb sliding back and forth over the back of my hand.

Us girls grabbed the all important clutch bags before answering in an affirmative. "Are we all going to fit in the car?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, ye of so little faith." I chuckled, "Of course, Sophia's going to have to sit on your lap but I doubt you'd mind much." I smirked and he blushed slightly.

"And Evelyn's gonna sit on mine!" Ava giggled, throwing her hands above her head and spinning around.

Evelyn nibbled on her bottom lip, pretending that she was deep in thought before shaking her head and laughing, "Other way around, sis_tah_!" she said, "I'm bigger, I'll squish you."

Ava shrugged, "Fair 'nough."

The trip to the church was interesting. Sam drove my car because we all only wanted to take one. The five of them in the back were hilarious, there was so much pushing and shoving that it felt as though we were in the lunch line in Jr High again. My seat was being nudged my knees and hands and the entire car was victim to excessive amounts of cussing and squealing.

The La Push church was beautiful. It was small and antique-looking, all pointy lines that gave it that century old look. The pack and Rylan's parents were waiting outside the entrance which was a single dark wood door with those large carved black hinges and a knocker on it. On the wall to the right of the entrance there was a large stain glass window with bright blues and reds and greens.

On the front green there was a few grave stones, which had to be expected in a church like this but I think there would be a lot more around the back of it. Around the base of the church there were rose bushes and other coloured flowers to lighten up the place.

I got out of the car and was immediately accosted by the pack taking turns to pick me up and spin me around, especially Paul who even told me how great I was looking. He was pretty easy on the eyes too, dressed up smart for the first time since I've known him.

"You really do look fucking hot, you know that." He said. Okay, so I guess his version of a complement is different to everyone else's but I'm used to it and know he means well.

"Dude." Sam muttered in a low, threatening manner.

Paul stuck his hands up in mock defence. "Just paying the girl a complement." he rolled his eyes, "Come on, we're going in in a second."

"Bella!" I turned to find dad coming towards me with his arms outstretched. I hugged him as he kissed me on the cheek. "How you doing, gorgeous?" he asked.

"I'm good, just excited."

"Same here, Sue was out the door at six this morning so she could help Leah."

Both Leah and Rye decided against the bridesmaid and groomsman thing, because there were just too many people to choose from. But Claire was the ring barer in her cute little dress but other then that we were all just guests.

"I'm not surprised, I cant wait to see what she looks like though." I gushed, only Sue knows what the dress actually looks like since it was hers at her first wedding. Of course, there was a lot of alterations that were made to it because of Leah's massive bump but apparently its mainly the same. It was why Sue was the one helping her get ready and not all us girls. I knew that I would want bridesmaids at my wedding helping me get ready in the morning and to create havoc.

"Bells, Bells…" I turned to see Claire running towards me. She had a little jewelled cupcake bag with her which was swinging as she ran.

I scooped her up in my arms and rested her on my hip. "Hey girly."

"Gonna give them rings, Bells! Rings."

"Yes you are, sweetie, that's a good job."

Dad smoothed a hand over her cutely curled hair, "Don't you look lovely."

"Yup" she nodded.

A pair of warm lips pressed against my cheek and the familiar scent of my mate surrounded me. "We're going in now." Sam whispered as he pulled a funny face at Claire, making her giggle in a way that would make any woman with slightly maternal feelings go 'awwwww'.

"Right, lets go." I smiled and headed inside at the back of the group.

The inside of the church was quaint and with the sunlight shining through the stain glass there was a romantic and eloquent feel to it.

I was happy to see that the Cullen's were inside when we got in there, I guess they couldn't exactly walk in as it was pretty sunny but they were fine inside. Jake headed towards his mate and linked their hands, they didn't kiss, possibly because they were in a church and around people that didn't know them well.

All the Cullen's were looking stunning, of course and I could sense a little jealousy from the human females and Nate was checking them out but thankfully stopped after seeing Emmett glaring at him slightly.

Sam and I sat in the second pew on the left with Rylan's parents in front of us. There was no set places for the bride's family and the groom's because that would be a bit lopsided, so we just sat anywhere up the front. Jacob and Edward sat beside us as Claire made her way over to Quil who was sitting on the pew on our right. He beamed at her, picking her up and setting her in his lap. Dad leaning over from the pew in front of him and handing him the ring pillow, I could see the two gold bands tied to it, one fatter then the other. Once everyone was settled there was a quiet whispering around the place as people waited.

Rylan was up front, sitting beside dad, his hands rubbing his knees nervously. The scent of his anxiousness filled the room and I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. His suit was the average tux and he had a little blue camellia pinned to his lapel. I knew that Leah's bouquet was of the same flowers mixed with some white ones too.

"Hey Rye." I called out and his head shot towards me. I winked at him. "You've done good, baby!" I sent him a smile that I hoped would make him feel a little better and I saw the light finally shine through the nerves and he grinned and nodded. I think he was really nodded to himself, telling himself how well he had done in life already to have a woman like our Leah.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up and I knew that everything was about to start and when the door opened slightly and Sue squeezed through the gap I started to get nervous for my best friend too. My step-mother trotted up towards the front and stopped in front of Rye, smiling tenderly at him she placed a hand on his shoulder and leant down to kiss him on the cheek. "Welcome to our family, son." she whispered in his ear, "Its time."

Rylan sucked in a deep breath and stood up, smoothing his suit jacket down and stepping up to stand in his place. Sue sat down next to dad who leaned in to kiss her quickly before raising a hand to start the music. The unusual choice of Frank Sinatra's 'Blue Moon' started up and I thought that it was pretty ironic that a song about the moon sending a person their love was playing at a werewolf's wedding. The doors of the church opened and the bride entered with her brother on her arm.

I watched Leah walk down the aisle in amazement. To say she looked beautiful would be an understatement, it was more like she looked majestic and magnificent. The dress was stunning, a strapless all white lace gown and form fitting before flowing out in a mermaid style at the bottom. Her seven month bump encased perfectly in the lace and the rich colour of her skin was enhanced by the pure hue of her dress. Her hair was curled, hanging to her shoulders and she had a small tiara with a veil attached which was already flowing down her back and stopping at her waist. Her dark eyes were glistening with unshed tears of happiness which made me bit my lip to stop tears from rising in my own eyes.

In that moment, I hoped that on my wedding day, I could look as beautiful as Leah does now. I loved the fact that Seth was walking her down the aisle, looking handsome all done up in his suit, his arm hooked with his sisters. I suppose there was a little part of me glad that it was him and not dad that was doing it. But that was the jealous part that would have hated the fact that dad would be walking someone other then me down the aisle for the first time.

I turned to look at Rylan, who was watching his soon-to-be wife floating towards him and I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face. The unadulterated awe was amazing, his eyes were slightly wide and his mouth slack, there was a pink flush to his cheeks which just served to make him look just that extra bit in love. I lifted my camera and snapped a close up picture of his face, looking down at screen and seeing the result of the picture was great, capturing a moment like this which would never happen in the same way again was a good idea and it meant I could give Leah something special for her at the baby shower. I knew she would love this picture of her imprint.

Sam intertwined our fingers as we watched Leah reach Rye and kiss Seth on the cheek before he sat down on the first pew on the right side where dad and Sue were sitting. Rylan was looking at Leah as though they were the only ones in the room and I loved that even though he didn't feel the say intensity as she did, with him being the imprintee, he still looked as though he loved her as much as I loved Sam.

It wasn't the first wedding I've been too, Phil's sister, Leanna got married a couple of years ago and I was a bridesmaid there. Leanna looked a lot like Miss Piggy from the Muppets and I'm not being nasty when I say that, she actually does, with her gigantic bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes frames with lashings of makeup and her skin held that pinkish tinge as if she had been standing out in the chilly weather. Not to mention the massive pink dress she wore. But that wedding was nothing like this, there was true beauty to the ceremony and it was intimate with just a few friends and family, unlike Leanna who had invited friends of friends that she didn't even know.

When it came to the vows, I was surprised to see that they had decided to write some of their own. It was good to hear their messages of love that they had for each other and the church was silent as Leah spoke first, her bottom lip quivering as she did so.

"Rylan, we met when you moon-walked right into my life and immediately into my heart. It really was love at first sight with you and I've never been happier. You are the other half of my soul and with you I'm finally complete. To me, the biggest achievement in my life will be being your wife and the mother of your children and I promise to do the best I can to make our life together a long, loving and happy one." The tears were glistening in Leah's eyes and one was released and rolled down her cheek. Rylan lifted a hand to wipe it away with the back of his knuckles. His smile was so bright I felt so though I need to shield my eyes and his own eyes were shimmering with the telltale signs of tears.

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "Leah Clearwater, meeting you was a complete and utter surprise but it's the best surprise that I've even gotten. Before I met you I didn't care to look into the future, but now I cant help it, because I'm looking at you. You are my future and most importantly my now and I promise that I'll do whatever I can to make sure you never live with regret and sadness. I will love you and our little girl forever, never doubt that." he was quieter at the end, as if he wanted that sentence to be a little more private but all this cuteness was making me well up and I used the back of my hand, the one strapped to Sam's, to wipe my cheek. Sam looked at me and smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

When Rylan and Leah were finally pronounced husband and wife I think all the women in the room were teary. I could see Sue and Kim sniffling and Rye's mum was outright blubbing. The only females not crying was the ones that couldn't, the vamps, but they still seemed touched by it.

Their kiss was so sweet, Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes to press their lips together, her bump was so large that there was quite a bit of space between them. I could hear the photographer clicking away as I took a few pictures myself.

Everyone left the church, throwing rice over Leah and Rylan as they exited through us and jumped into Sam's Challenger and drove to the beach. They were going to spend an hour or so there alone so they can spent time as newlyweds before parting tonight.

Everyone else headed over to the bungalow to get everything set up for later. When we got there, the guys heaved all the couch's into the garage to free up the already large living room. Me and the girls set up the dining table was loads of buffet kind of food and I mean _loads_, since us wolves eat like crazy. I placed the wedding cake on a separate table and surrounded it with flowers that matched those gum paste ones on the cake itself. Paul was setting up the sound system to blast some music and the adults were piling in the alcohol and juice for the younger ones. We made sure to put balloons and a 'Just Married' banner up on the wall and opened up the back doors, making up the table out back so people can sit and chat.

"Hey, Bells!" Brady grinned as he came up to me as I was placing some chips down on the table. He wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me.

I chuckled, "Hi, darlin'…how you doing?" I asked, he looked so cute in his little tux.

"I'm good, just look how hot my date is." he chuckled jerking his chin towards Collin who was helping Jared blow some balloons up, with his cheeks puffed out as he was trying, and failing, to blow up a blue balloon he looked sweet.

"Ah, how innocent." I teased.

Brady blinked at me, "Yeah, about as innocent as a nun doing press ups in a cucumber field." he drawled. I chocked on air before I burst out laughing.

Patting him on the head, I said "You are something else, Brady. Not so sure Collin would appreciate that though."

He shrugged, "He loves me so he'll get over it."

"I like the way you think."

"When's Leah and Rye coming back?" he asked.

I checked my watch, "A few minutes and we can get everything started. I think that they are going to do their first dance and then the party's going to start."

"Awesome." he grinned, stealing a chip and ignoring me slapping his hand before he wandered off.

I could help but wonder whether Leah had dreamed of a wedding like this as a young girl or a wedding like I dreamed of, big and extravagant with lots of guests, a sit down meal and a honeymoon. I didn't know whether she was having a small wedding because she wanted to be married before the baby came or because that's what she wanted.

We had to wait another fifteen minutes before the newlyweds returned, laughing and smiling at each other. As they walked into the living room we all cheered and clapped. Leah looked around and the tears started again as she saw all her family waiting for her and then she started balling when she looked at her cake and I winced, hoping that she wasn't crying because she thought it was hideous.

"Oh, its wonderful." She gushed, pressing her hand to her chest.

I let out a long breath. "Thank god."

"Awww…" she cooed, turning to pull me into a hug, her hair tickling my ears. "Thank you so, so much, its perfect."

"Your welcome, sis." I beamed, pulling her closer. "You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"I _feel_ beautiful." she answered in the same quiet voice as though she was surprised by that fact. I rubbed my hand against her back and pulled away a little.

"So, how about that first dance?" I asked.

Her smiled was blinding and she walked over to Rye, who was chatting with Nate and Wyatt and getting clapped on the back a lot. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the living room.

Dad walked around, passing out champagne before raising his glass. "To Leah and Rylan." he said, "We wish you the best of luck."

"To Leah and Rylan!" everyone repeated, raising their glasses before drinking some.

Paul blasted out Eric Carmen's 'Born to love you' and Rylan and Leah were emerged in their own world as they swayed together, whispering the words against each other lips and kissing every now and then. Half way through they beckoned us all in to dance too, so when Sam came over and held his hand out for me I took it with a smile.

"So, that's one member of my pack married off." Sam murmured against my mouth as we danced.

"Yep, I wonder who's going to be next."

"Us hopefully."

"Might be Jared and Kim."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh hush, we'll be next if I have anything to say about it."

Chuckling, I slid my hand down his back to squeeze his ass, "Sure thing, sweet cheeks."

He winked at me before kissing me softly. "The new year is going to be here so quickly, baby. I cant wait for it."

I smiled as the soon changed to Aerosmith's 'don't wanna miss a thing'. "It sure is, what do you say we make next year our year? We can go travelling and then plan for the future, get our lives set up properly."

"That sounds great." he nodded, "Definitely our year."

I grinned and couldn't keep it off for the rest of the night.

Of course, the next few hours were spent partying the hell out of the place. Paul's tunes were awesome and the speakers were vibrating hard with the volume of the music. There was so much eating and drinking and laughing that it was one of the best nights I have had here in La Push. Wyatt and Sophia were caught necking out back and every one spent the rest of the night taking the piss out of them. And of course, there was little obeying of the law and we all were downing alcohol, so much so, Paul actually danced to Beyonce's Single Ladies. Both Sam and I got completely sloshed and ended up having to stumble home with Nate and the others following us, doing their own impressions of drunkards. And I could tell that I may regret waking up in the morning, but at least I wouldn't be alone in my pain. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N - Okay so this is a sort of filler chapter, with it being small but a proper part of the story. The next chapter is already half done and has a major step in it. I'm predicting 8-10 chapters left to do before this baby is complete and its my soul focus now so i'm hoping to do them quickly. **

**Hope you liked...You know the drill, REVIEW! ;) xxx**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes...didnt get time to check :S**


	29. The Gift You Gave

Christmas was on us in what seemed an instant and although I was excited by the fact that it was the end of the year and a time for presents and family love, I was sad that time was still flying so fast. Christmas to me was the best time for family. And I planned to make this year the best one yet. Everyone was gathering around our house, including the Cullen's early in the morning to exchange the presents between families, however couples were going to give each other their presents beforehand to make it quicker and more personal.

We were going to have a slow morning, before Christmas lunch at around one before watching a DVD. Just hanging around with each other on this day. And although we all spent a lot of time together, the Christmas atmosphere is always special and unique.

When I woke in the morning of the 25th of December, the first thing I did was smile. A nice wide smile. The second thing I did was dislodge myself from Sam's grasp to turn and jump on him.

"Its Christmas!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

His chuckling was the first thing that reached my ears and then his arms came around my waist and stopped me from bouncing on his side. "Merry Christmas to you, baby." he said, yanking me around so that I was lying on him, looking down at his face.

"Merry Christmas." I leaned in and gave him a long, wet xmas kiss. When I pulled back, he turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Only 8:13 and its already the best Christmas I've had so far." he smiled, smoothing my hair away from my face.

I grinned, "Well what can I say…I'm special." I chuckled and he joined.

"You sure are, princess." his thumb slid over my bottom lip. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We are going to exchange presents in…oh, three minutes. Then I'm going to start preparing the food for later. The others are coming over at ten."

Sam licked his lips. His chocolate eyes stared up at me, shimmering with the emotion that one couldn't help but feel when around your imprint. I knew those emotions. Pure love, awe, lust, trust, optimism and just a touch of fear. That fear part wasn't about having your imprint, it was the small part that was focused on what would happen if you lost them. I understood it well, but I didn't really have to worry, I knew that he felt for me how I felt for him. And I know that I would protect him until the end if need be. I wouldn't let anyone take him from me, not in a million years.

"Shall we shower?" Sam asked, his lips quirking in a smile.

I nodded vehemently, "Yes we shall." I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and yanking him out of bed. Loup raised his head, ears sticking up as he watched us padding, naked, to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as Sam got the shower ready and hopped inside.

I followed him shortly after and pushed him gently out of the spray so that I could stand under it and soak my hair. He chuckled, his arms sliding around my waist as he pressed his chest against my back. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and nipped me. I loved the feel of his warm skin against mine, his firm, muscled chest pressed against me.

His mouth slid up and down my throat, "You are delicious." he murmured. I slid my hands up to reach back and thrust them in his hair.

"I know." I giggled as he nipped me again and turned me in his arms, pulling me up close so that there was not a part of us that wasn't touching.

"I love feeling you against me." he said, nuzzling the top of my head.

I grinned, "Back at ya."

We washed each others bodies and hair, running our hands along the lines and groves of the others' body before washing off and getting out of the shower. Loup wasn't in the bedroom when we walked in there, so the pup must have decided to go see whether his bowl was full yet.

We dried off, laughing and joking with each other as we did so. When he brought his towel against my backside with a loud snap, I couldn't help but retaliate in kind. That, of course, turned into one rough naked wrestling match, which then ended up with me riding him to ecstasy and back.

"We had a shower only to get dirty again." Sam chuckled as I slumped against his chest, breathing heavily.

I scoffed, "Oh well, some things just cant be helped." I rolled off of him, separating our bodies from where they were joined, with a groan.

"Some things don't need to be helped." He replied, turning on his side to look at me. "What shall I wear today?" he asked.

"Anything you want, baby." I answered, my voice dreamy and sated. He chuckled, stroking his hand up and down my bare stomach.

"God, I'm good." He smirked smugly at my obviously spent aura.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He leaned over and kissed me, "I love seeing you like this. It should be my duty to get you like this at least twice a day." he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

I giggled and stood up, heading over to my wardrobe to pick out something to wear. His growl filled the room and he reached out, trying to grab my ankle but I side-stepped just in time to miss getting caught.

"I wouldn't be against the twice a day thing, but we should be realistic."

He stretched out on the floor before lying spread eagle and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "It is realistic." he said, "Once in the morning, once at night."

I chuckled, "Men" I tsked and pulled out some dark jeans and a crimson blouse, before grabbing a red lace set of underwear from the drawers. "Get dressed." I said as I pulled the panties up my legs.

Sam's dark eyes watched me, "I will in a minute." he murmured, his gazed fixed on areas that weren't above my neck.

He only got up once all my clothes were on and he took his time trying to figure out just which pair of cut-offs to put on. I shook my head, laughing at him before heading downstairs and leaving him to it.

Our Christmas tree is lovely. Sam and I spent an evening alone together, decorating it with a golden theme in mind. It was large, seven-foot with thick, dark green pines. The fairy lights twinkled a soft gold, setting the scene. Its place was that in the living room, righting in front of the large window that gave the people who walked by a view of it.

Outside the usual La Push weather was still reigning, meaning that Christmas this year would have a dark, dreary feel to it, with the rolling grey clouds and winds that whistled past. But that was alright, it just made it warmer and cosier inside the house.

I set up the fire, chucking firewood in the hearth of the fireplace and helping it burn by putting alight pieces of newspaper on it. When the fire started cracking, I sighed happily. The golden glow was reflected of the dim room as Sam came trotting down the stairs and into the room.

"Shall I make us some breakfast?" He asked, eyeing his present under the tree. A sharp yip had us turning and looking at Loup, who's big brown eyes were staring at us expectantly.

"You wanna open it?" I asked, smiled. I crawled over to the pile of presents under the tree and picked up the large rectangular box wrapped in a two toned red paisley paper.

He beamed and rushed over, "Yes, yes, yes." he yelled kneeling next to me and taking the gift. The burst of excitement had Loup barking and bouncing around the living room, his tail swinging from side to side.

I picked up Sam's other gift, ready for when he had finished with his first one. This was a smaller, palm sized box. He tore the paper off of the bigger present, a big smile on his face even though he didn't know what it was.

"Oh god, baby." he whispered when he pulled the box that held his new Apple Macbook. He's been wanting a laptop for a while so it was an easy present to get him. I had to go a bit further then just a normal one though, he is my imprint after all.

He took the Macbook out of the box, admiring its sleek build before putting down gently and yanking me into his arms. Loup yipped and jumped at us.

"Thank you, gorgeous. I love it." he kissed me all over my face before finally ravaging my mouth.

"I have another present for you." I said against his slick lips, which curved into a grin as he looked into my eyes.

"Another one?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I spoil you." giggling, I handed him the present. "Its just a little one." I added.

He winked at me as he opened it, revealing the black box that was inside, he opened that one and stared into it, his lips parting in a silent gasp. I watched with happiness and relief that is was obvious that he like it..

He picked up the chain and held the dog tags up in the air so that they swung slightly, the light from the fire glistened off of the shiny silver. There were two tags, one of which had his full name on 'Samuel Joshua Uley' and on the back of that one was written, 'Property of Bella Swan'. The second just had 'Alpha' written in large print on it.

He immediately placed them around his neck, the silver standing out against his russet chest. "They are wonderful." he said, his voice so genuine that my heart skipped a beat. I crawled forward and straddled his tights, leaning down to kiss him so softly. So tenderly. Relaying every emotion I felt for him in one kiss that not only did it steal his breath away, but mine too.

"Forever." I whispered against his mouth.

He nodded. "Always." he replied. We shared a loving smile before he squeezed my hips. "Time for your presents now." he murmured as I flopped down onto the floor beside him.

He slid a large box from under the tree in front of me. I nibbled my bottom lip as I tore the paper off and beamed. It was a red KitchenAid Artisan stand mixer. I loved it. Finally I would be able to bake quicker and in large volumes since I didn't have to do everything by hand. I opened up the cardboard box to look inside. I was shock at the amount of joy that the shine of a new piece of kitchen equipment could bring. I would definitely be using it today.

"Thanks, baby." I gushed, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Here, there's this one too." he handed me another, which was obviously a paperback book from the floppiness of it. I opened it and read the cover, 'Starting and Running a Business for Dummies'. "I have a feeling you might need it at some point." he added.

My chest tightened. He was acknowledging the fact that I couldn't work as a waitress for the rest of my life and that I wanted to do something with baking. Which meant that he realised that school would be a must and that either I would have to head off alone to do it, or he would have to come with me.

I looked him in the eyes, "Thank you." I said sincerely and he lifted a shoulder.

"Anything for you, my soulmate." he said softly.

I took a deep breath and carded my fingers through his hair. "You do breakfast and I'll start preparing the stuff for lunch." I smiled as we placed our presents on the couch and headed into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

Loup was trailing us, his tongue lolling out of his mouth allowing droplets of saliva to drip onto the floor. In the kitchen, I filled up his food and water bowl and put them back on the floor, watching as he scrabbled to eat. Crunching the kibble between his molars with loud popping sounds.

Sam chucked some bacon, sausage and eggs on as I sliced through way too many carrots and potatoes and a lot of other vegetables, placing them in separate pans of water and leaving them on the counter, ready for when I needed them later.

Once that was done, I ran back into the living room and grabbed the large box that held my mixer in it and wandered back into the kitchen. Sam was placing the plates of our breakfast on the table. The scent of cooked meat and cheesy eggs made my stomach growl appreciatively.

I moaned, "Lovely." I said, placing the mixer on the island counter. I padded over to the table and sat down. Winking at Sam as I popped a forkful of eggs into my mouth. "Yummy." I moaned appreciatively.

My man beamed proudly, "Glad you like it, my love."

"You treat me so good." I murmured as I ate some bacon.

He licked his lips, "Good, that's my job after all, treat you good and keep you happy."

"And its my job to do the same for you." I said, "And I really do try…I might not get it right all the time, baby, but I try my best." I worried myself, thinking about whether I wasn't being the best I could be for my imprint. He wanted a family life and I should have just given it to him because it would make him happy. Sometimes, I wonder whether I'm being selfish wanting to do what I want most of the time.

He frowned, his expression become serious and reached across the table to take my hand in his. "I know, baby…don't feel like I don't see that. I love you for who you are, you don't need to try and change for me."

It was impossible to describe the way I felt in that moment, I suppose that even though a part of me knew that Sam wouldn't expect anymore from me, the imprinting means that there is so many insecurities that I couldn't escape from.

"So I'm thinking about taking the girls for that spa day at some point after the new year. Use those gift certificates you got me."

He popped some sausage and eggs into his mouth, nodding his head before swallowing. "You should, you deserve a relaxing day."

I squeezed his hand, intertwining our fingers. "I do love you." I said and he choked out a laughed.

"Thank god for that."

We finished our breakfast and Sam did the washing up as I made a large carrot cake for later on. It was when I slid it into the oven that the doorbell went and the sound of laughter reached my ears. I looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose I'll get it." he chuckled, walking past and slapping my ass as he did so, laughing even more at my yelp.

I listened to him answering the door and getting accosted by members of the pack. All the back clapping and rib nudging and all the other masculine greetings that they had going on.

"Where's Bells?" I heard Paul ask.

"Kitchen."

There was the rush of footsteps and the door sprung open revealing Paul, Seth, Embry and Quil. I guess the others would come a little later, they have their families to get away from before they could show up.

"Bella!" Paul yelled and ran over, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Bloody hell, Paul." I grinned as he set me down, wobbling slightly on my feet. "Merry Christmas to you." I chuckled. He grabbed my face and planted a sloppy kiss right on my mouth. Now, I'd probably be lying if I said I've never thought about what it would be like to kiss Paul, but that was before I imprinted. So now it was probably not the best idea. It probably didn't help that he was moaning against my lips a second before he was ripped away and chucked across the room.

"Watch my kitchen." I said as Sam snarled in Paul's face, crouching over the younger wolf, his hand squeezing his throat slightly and his body shaking violently.

"It's Christmas, man…chill out." Paul gasped, trying to yank Sam's hands away.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, "Sam, baby, relax." I sighed, his head shot up and he stared at me…or rather my lips which were probably slightly damp from Paul's onslaught.

He let Paul go but came rushing over to me, yanking my head back and slamming our mouths together in a bid to claim. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter, very aware of the other men in the room and that's exactly why he was doing it. He kissed me hard enough to bruise my lips, leaving them swollen but leaving me fighting a sudden rush of arousal which was obvious to everyone in the room, since our heightened sensed allowed us to smell the slightest thing.

"Jeez, Sam…fancy giving me some tips on how to turn women into horny mush?" Embry grinned, his eyes darker then normal and his jeans showing that he appreciated the show. I turned to Seth and Paul and saw that they were in similar situations, only Quil wasn't excited about what had just happened and that was down to the fact that he had imprinted.

"Erm…" was all I could say.

"That was fucking hot." Paul growled, "We cant help that our bodies reacted. The show of dominance…man…I liked it."

"Paul" Sam growled, "Shut the hell up."

"Sorry." he replied, pushing himself up as I stared at Sam in a 'what-the-heck' fashion.

"Not necessary." I mumbled quietly, squeezing his hips between my thighs.

Sam swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, "Yes it was. He shouldn't touch what's _mine_." he said, the last word growled out as his eyes hardened, he threw a glare over his shoulder. The possessiveness sent another wave of arousal through me and everyone turned to smirk at me.

"What?" I muttered, putting my hands up I defence, "I cant help it."

"Who'd of known." Paul teased, smirking at me.

"Okay can we stop now, Bella is my sister." Seth scrunched his face up in disgust, running his hand through his hair and sniffing quietly.

I jumped off of the counter, pushing Sam away and walking over to Seth, pulling him in for a hug. "Merry Christmas, Sethy." I whispered in his ear and smiled as his arms tightened around me.

"Merry Christmas." he replied, his hands spanned on my back. "Can I talk to you later?" he asked, "In private."

I pulled back to look at his face, trying to see whether the subject would be really serious. His soft eyes weren't hazed with emotion, they were just inquisitive. I nodded, "Of course, how about after lunch?"

"Thanks, Bells."

"What about us?" Embry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't we get hugs?"

"I'm gonna play with the dog." Paul muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen to find Loup.

I chuckled and bounced over to Quil and Embry, pulling both of them into my arms. I could sense Sam leaning against the counter, watching like a hawk so that he can spot whether Embry's hands drift further then they should have. "What have you guys gotten for Christmas?" I asked.

"Clothes mainly." Quil answered.

"And a few video games." Embry added.

Quil grinned as we all stepped back, "I got a photo of me and Claire. It's the best."

"You're so cute." I giggled as his cheeks reddened.

"Shup!" he muttered, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

I grabbed the cake from the oven and turned it out onto the wire rack. It looked amazing and my mouth watered as the scent filled the room. Paul came bursting through the kitchen door and Loup following him.

"What is that?" he asked.

I smiled, "Carrot cake."

"It smells fucking delicious." he growled, eyeing my cake like it was a naked woman sprawled out on the counter.

Seth's stomach rumbled loudly, "It really looks yummy." he took a step closer.

I pointed my spatula at him, "Don't you dare." I glared, "Its for later, I have to ice it yet."

The doorbell went again and Paul shrugged, "I'll get it." he said, turning on his heel and going to open the door. It was dad and Sue, Billy, Leah and Rylan. They all came into the kitchen again as I pulled the table cloth and cutlery out of the draw.

"Paul, Embry and Seth." I pushed the stuff in their direction, "Can you go and set up the table."

"Beau?" Paul asked, his eyes alight.

I sniggered, remembering his reaction when Sam and I broke her, "Yeah."

"It'll be my pleasure." He said, picking up the cloth. "You guys take the knifes and forks. _Don't _scratch her or I'll kill you." he said to the boys as they walked out and towards the dining room.

Sue and Leah both came in and started helping me with the food. Stuffing the turkey and what not. By the time everything was cooking in the oven and needed to be left a while, everyone was here and sitting in the living room. I poured everyone a glass of wine, even the younger ones since it was Christmas after all, and got comfy in the living room.

When I walked in, the conversation stopped and Sam shifted in his seat, clearing his throat as he opened his arms up. I narrowed my eyes at everyone before plonking down in his lap. When shared out presents and opened them, it was fun watching the boys get excited and rip open the wrapping paper to se what was inside. I may have gone all out this year but I couldn't help it, they were like my babies and I wanted to spoil them all. Of course, I got spoilt also which I loved a lot.

Sitting down to eat the massive lunch I had set up was great and as we all sat down to eat the conversation was flowing easily. Us wolves were stuffing our faces, while the other ate a normal portion of everything. I could sense something going on because Sam because shifter as the day went on and kept sending dad and Sue a nervous look.

"You okay?" I asked him after about the fiftieth time he did it.

He blinked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine." he popped a potato in his mouth and chewed, dropping his gaze. Sighing, I submerged myself back into the conversation that Leah was leading about pregnancy aliments, sore nipples and stuff like that.

After lunch, which ended at about five, a few of the guys went to the beach while Seth dragged me upstairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me and yanking me towards the bed. If it had been anyone else, this is were I would have questioned what was going on, but I know Seth wasn't like that. We collapsed on the bed, side by side, and groaned simultaneously, our belly's incredibly full.

"So what's up?" I asked, turning my head to the side to look at him. Seth was a stunning boy, but I suppose all members of the pack were good looking. However, Seth was almost perfect, literally, his face and body were so symmetrical that it was as though he was sculpted by Michelangelo.

"I'm confused about…relationships." he sighed and scratched at his cheek.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh."

"Yeah, what do you think about having a relationship when you haven't imprinted?" he asked finally and I understood.

Flinging myself over onto my stomach I leant up on my forearms and licked my lips. "You are young Seth, you should have some experience with relationships. You shouldn't hold off for something that might not happen. But even though I say that, it's still a difficult thing."

He nodded, "Its just, I don't want to fall in love with someone only to hurt them by imprinting on someone else."

I nibbled my bottom lip. "But you might not imprint, Seth. Why should you never have that chance at love. All I can really say is, if you don't want that to happen, don't let any relationship progress too far." there was silence for a while. "Has this thing come about because you are interested in someone." His wince told me that the question wasn't welcome.

"Yeah, I suppose. But its complicated." he sniffed, "I like them so much and I know they like me, they've told me so. But its difficult to think that a relationship can be possible when I could fall in love with someone else at any moment."

I knew who he was talking about and I couldn't say I was shocked. But I couldn't imagine my little Seth in any kind of relationship, let alone one with a 'them' instead of a 'she' or 'he'.

"Maybe, if they know about us and they know what to expect, then you can come to an agreement. You know, that you'll be with them but they have to understand that you might imprint."

He turned to me, realising I knew who he was talking about and huffed, "It's a little messed up, isn't it. I never even thought those kinds of relationships exist, let alone be almost yanked into one before I even knew what was going on."

I reached out and stroked his hair out of his eyes, "If you are happy, Seth, then nothing else matters. You have forever if you wanted it. You are nearly sixteen, you need to have those crazy experience so that you can figure out whether you need to learn from it or enjoy it."

He turned over and smiled at me, "I'm so glad that you are part of our family, Bells. I could never have spoken about this with anyone else."

"Not even Leah?" I asked.

He shrugged, "No, its not that I don't trust her with it, its just I would never know how to put it to her and she wouldn't be as perceptive as you are."

"I love you, Seth. You're my lil bro and I'm always going to be here if you want to chat. But I promise you can go to Leah too, she wont judge you."

He smiled at me, flashing his pearly teeth before flinging himself on top of me and hugging me tightly. "Love you too." he said, squeezing me before pulling us up. "Lets go downstairs. Jacob's probably whining over not being with Edward and I've had texts all day about going over to the Cullen's for a bit."

"Well you guys can pop over there." I said as we trudged down the stairs and into the living room, were the boys that left had returned and were all sitting playing some video games as the girls gossiped.

"What do you say, Jake?" Seth asked. Jacob lifted his head with a 'huh' expression on his face. "Wanna head over to the Cullen's for a bit?" Seth asked and Jake's face lit up. He was on his feet in a second.

"Yes!" he yipped making everyone laugh. "Come on then, I'll drive us." he said to Seth and the two of them headed out.

I sat down with the girls, reaching out to rub Leah's stomach gently. "How's my niece doing in there?" I asked.

Leah smiled, "Kicking like nobody's business. Hold it there and you'll feel her in a sec." she said, so I just rested my hand against her bump and waited, it didn't take long before I felt the little pup kick up a storm and gasped.

"Oh my." I couldn't believe how that felt, "That's amazing. How does it feel for you?"

"It hurts a little, the more she does it but its always just mind blowing. Knowing that she's growing inside of me and she's moving in there." Leah's eyes were bright with happiness and love and it made my heart clench for reasons I wasn't sure about. "You're going to love it." she added and my smile wavered slightly.

"I'm sure." I answered. I could hear the boys whispering but I couldn't tell what they were saying before my mate snapped something and jumped up, heading towards me.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." Sam said, holding his hand out for me. I frowned, confused and raised an eyebrow. "Humour me." he shrugged.

Sliding my hand into his I let him pull me up, "Okay, where are we going to go?"

"I think the beach would be nice at this time."

"We'll see you guys in a bit." I said to everyone around us, who were all beaming and nodding.

"Sure thing, honey." Dad said, "Have fun." he added and I frowned again until Sam tugged on my arm and pulled me towards the front door.

"I've had the best day." He said as we strolled towards the beach, so close that our bodies brushed and our intertwined hands were squished between us. There was a slight tension and I wasn't sure why though.

I nudged his shoulder with my cheek. "I'm glad, its been the best Christmas I've ever had. I love my family here."

"Do you miss, Phoenix?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Not really. I miss the people I left there sometimes, but most of the time I'm too busy enjoying myself here." I looked up at him, "with you" I added.

He smiled down at me, his dark eyes gleaming with happiness in a way that made my heart clench. He bent his head to kiss my temple. "I'm so fucking lucky." he said, lifting his shoulders in a way that echoed his surprise at the fact.

The rest of the walk towards the beach was quiet and less awkward then before, but I could still sense that Sam was a bit fidgety and nervous. When the sand sunk under my footsteps I decided to turn and jump up into his arms, locking my ankles around his waist.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked, smirking as I threaded my fingers into his hair.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking in amusement. Clicking his tongue he pretended to look thoughtful. "I don't think they have." he answered.

I gave and exaggerated gasp, "How could they not?" I teased, "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to tell you." I heaved a sigh.

He laughed and continued to walk with us. "Yes, maybe you should."

I threw my head back dramatically, "Oh Samuel!" I yelled, "You are brilliant and wonderful. My heart races and my loins throb every time you come near." he barked more laughter at this one. "My dear wolf, nothing can compare to you. I am yours, oh great one." I lifted my head again and raised an eyebrow. "How was that?"

His body was still shaking from his chuckles as he nodded, "It was great. Thank you, baby." he tilted his head slightly and puckered his lips for me to kiss. I did, of course. I would never miss a chance to kiss my beloved.

I made sure not to end the kiss quickly, loving the feel of his soft and yet firm lips against mine. I whimpered, submitting to him and I could feel the alpha coming out to play. I tugged sharply at his hair and nibbled his lips, chuckling as he growled at me. He continued to devour me before setting me down on the ground, leaving me a little unsteady on my feet.

He beamed at me, "Come, I want to show you something."

He pulled me across the sand, walking at a fast pace towards the part of the cliff that stuck out and cut into a third of the beach. When we got to the rock, Sam stopped and stepped closer to me, so that we were pressed together. He curled his fingers around my wrist and bent his head to nibble at my neck.

Giggling, I pushed at his chest, "What have you got to show me?" I asked.

He smirked and pulled me around the other side of the rock, presenting me with an amazing sight. There were dozen's of Chinese lanterns lighting up the sand with a golden glow, some of them were on the ground while others were settled in grooves on the rock. In the darkness, they made the atmosphere sensual and beautiful. There was a blanket laid out in the midst of the display with an Ipod dock and Jake's Ipod sitting on it. That's were Sam led me, but he made it clear that I shouldn't sit down just yet.

He took a deep, shuddering breath before leaning down to peck me on the lips. He was suddenly nervous, rubbing his hands over his cut-offs and blowing out breaths.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothings wrong." he took my hands in his and smiled softly at me. "You know that you are my life, right?"

I nodded, "As you are mine."

His fingers squeezed mine, "I love you so much, I cant breathe without knowing your safe. Every night I look forward to holding you in my arms and I know that's how its going to be for the rest of our lives but I want cement that."

My eyes widened as he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

My breath left me in a rush and I blinked profusely at him before realising that he was actually being serious and expecting an answer. I squealed, "YES!" I yelled, "Yesyesyesyesyesyes. YES!" he hadn't even opened the box yet, but I didn't care what was inside. I leapt at him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing. "Oh my god, Sammy."

He held me, nuzzling his head firmly into my neck, "Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded vehemently, "God yes. We're getting married!" I squealed again.

"Fuck." Sam said, "Kiss me." he added, tugging my head back and slanting his lips over mine. This kiss was really the start of our future together. It was the kiss that cemented our engagement and the fact that at some point not to far in the future, we would be husband and wife and that there would be a piece of paper that declared Sam as mine and me as his. It was a rough kiss at first, were I could feel Sam releasing all his previous nerves and then it became soft and tender. If there was one thing I loved about Christmas, it was how it allowed everyone to demonstrate their feelings.

He pulled back from me, making me open my eyes to see that his were still closed and he had a goofy grin on his face. I stroked my fingers over his cheek as he opened them and heaved a happy sigh.

"You didn't even see the ring." he smirked, picking the box back up.

I nibbled my bottom lip, "That's because the ring wouldn't have made a difference to my answer."

"Its tradition." He grinned, opening the box up. I looked down and gasped because the ring was so beautiful. A platinum three stone Tiffany's & Co engagement ring with a diamond band, the exact one we looked at in Seattle but I moved on to the others because it was too expensive.

"Oh my god." I raised my hand to my chest as I stared at it.

Sam bit his lip, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I beamed as he took it out of the box and grabbed my left hand, sliding the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. Looking down at my hand, I couldn't believe the way it looked with that ring on it. Everyone who sees me now will know that I belong to Sam and that made my insides tingle, which probably had something to do with the wolf in me. "Wow." I murmured.

Sam scrabbled over to the Ipod dock and pressed play before standing. The music started playing loudly and I smiled when I recognised the song. He pressed against me, his fingers curled around my hips as mine went to fiddle with the hair at the back of his neck.

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and the endless skies, my love. To the dark and the endless skies._

We swayed together, our foreheads resting against each others. Dancing beneath the stars while staring into your fiancés eyes was probably so romantic that it would make lesser men puke. But I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening.

_The first time I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hands, like the trembling heart of a captive bird. That was there at my command, my love. That was there at my command, my love._

Sam twirled me around before pulling me close again, his hand slipping around to spread out against my lower back, his fingers brushing the swell of my backside. His eyes still held mine and his teeth worried his bottom lip. I slid my hand up into his hair and licked my own lips.

"Love you." I whispered, "So much."

_The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last till the end of time, my love. And it will last till the end of time, my love._

He smiled softly, the light from the lanterns glittering across his skin, giving the deep russet and warm glow. "I love you. You are mine, forever."

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face, your face._

The song ended and we laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stairs as they sparked in the deep blue expanse of the sky and playing with our fingers.

"Is this why you've been edge this afternoon?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yep, I wasn't sure what you would say."

I looked at him as though he was crazy, "You knew I would say yes, surely."

"Nope, I couldn't stop that niggling feeling that you wouldn't want it."

I rolled onto him, shaking my head as I looked down at his face. "You're stupid." I stated and he laughed.

"Apparently." he pulled us up and got to work putting out the lanterns and grabbing the Ipod dock and Ipod. "Lets go home and tell everyone you said yes." He took my hand and we started walking back.

"They all knew that you were going to propose, didn't they?" I asked and he nodded in affirmative.

"Yep, you don't phase enough baby, which worked on my behalf."

I rolled my eyes, "I cant believe I didn't figure it out."

Sam smirked, "I'm that good."

We got home quickly and of course, they all knew what I would say so they greeted us with the sounds of corks being popped. I was shocked to see the Cullen's there too, with Jake's arm wrapped around his imprints shoulders as they smiled at us. All the girls huddled around my hand, cooing at my ring as we squealed with happiness. The boy's clapped Sam on the back, telling him he did good and such.

Dad came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I cant believe it, my baby girl getting married." he murmured in my ear.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy." I whispered back, holding him tighter, "I love you."

"I love you too." he pulled back, holding me at arms length and looking at my face, "Though I don't know how your mother is going to act."

I gave a humourless laugh, "Yeah, I'll sort that out tomorrow."

"Good idea."

Sue came over and shoved glasses of champagne into our hands, I looked around to see everyone with one. She put her arm around my waist and raised her glass. "To Sam and Bella." she beamed.

I stared into Sam's eyes from across the room and bathed in the love he had for me.

"To Sam and Bella."

* * *

**A/N - Hope this was alright, there is something about this chapter that makes me feel that its one of my fav's, it might just be the fact that Sam proposed. **

**REVIEW FOR ME:) **

**xxxxxx**


	30. No Place For Forest Conservation

It was the patter of raindrops against the windowpane that woke me. Begrudgingly, I blinked my eyes open to see that the sky outside was about as dark as it had been the evening before, with angry grey clouds and howling winds. It had been the same for the first two weeks of the New Year, rain and wind, day in and out. Thankfully, I'm surrounded by cosiness in my bed as Sam is spooned right up behind me, his arm thrown over my side and pressed up against my stomach while his leg had wedged its way between mine. His body was so warm against my back that I couldn't help but wiggle back into it with a happy sigh as the tickle of his breath on the nape of my neck sent shivers down my spine.

Last night, I had to go to bed without him due to a late shift at the station, so I was in no rush to get out of bed this morning. My man shifted against me slightly, his lips falling against my shoulder and his hand sliding against my stomach and down to brush against the top of my thigh. I didn't realise he was awake until he started kissing along my shoulders and the crook of my neck.

I moaned softly, "Morning."

His fingertips pressed into my thigh and his lips spread into a smile against my skin. "Morin' baby." He said groggily, his teeth nipping my skin.

"That feels good." I hummed in appreciation as the he scattered more kisses over my back.

"Does it now?" he teased, setting his hand on my hip and pulling me onto my back. He leaned over me, rubbing his cheek against mine, even though there is a smattering of stubble over his jaw. "Is there anything that'll feel better than that?"

I smirked up at him, watching his chestnut eyes glint with lust. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Really? Hmm, could this be one?" he asked before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. God, every time he kissed me he made me melt. Just the way his soft lips brushed against mine and his tongue slides against my bottom lip before his teeth nibble it. His hand rests against my ribs, his thumb tracing circles into my naked skin.

I moan softly against his lips, running my hands up his stomach, feeling the thick ridges of muscle beneath my touch. "Yeah, that's better." I smile.

His hands slipped further up to brush against the underside of my breasts, "If you liked that, you're gonna like all the other things I can do." He flashed a wide smile and lowered his head again to kiss along my jaw and down to nibble my earlobe. I giggled and turned my head to bite his neck. "Ah, naughty Bella." He chastened teasingly.

"Don't you know it." I kissed him again before laying back. "Wanna do something naughty later?" I asked and the glint of interest in his eyes made me chuckle.

"Of course I do." He drawled, licking his lips and letting his eyes drift down to my breasts.

"Well, the girls and I are going to the spa today and when we get back we've got Leah's baby shower, but I really fancy making love under the stars tonight. How about when everyone's gone, we go out and find the perfect spot."

His lips curved and his eyes darkened, "You know I love _taking_ you outside." He dropped his head to kiss my neck, "I can't wait."

"Mmm, me neither." I moaned as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot. "But right now I need to get ready to leave."

He whined, "Just kiss me for a little longer."

There was no way I could deny him so we spent the next fifteen minutes just kissing and running our hands over each other's body. It was definitely the best way to wake yourself up in the morning, being touched and touching the person you love the most in the world, to have that time where you don't have to think about anything else.

When I finally managed to pull myself away from him, which took a while with his hand clasped around my wrist, I jumped into the shower quickly. The girls and I had finally found time to go to the spa and I didn't have long before Sue picked me up and we drove towards hours of relaxation and beauty treatments. While we we're gone, I'm leaving it up to the boys to set up the stuff for Leah's baby shower to surprise her once we get back. I just hope they manage to get everything right.

I got out of the shower, almost slipping on the floor because of my wet feet, but I caught myself at the last minute and trotted into bedroom. Having forgotten a towel, I quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail and let the air dry my body. In the mirror I could see Sam lying back on the bed, staring at me while doing inappropriate things to himself. I tried not to smile because I knew that he wanted to get a reaction, so I pretended that I was ignoring the way his hand slid up and down his length while I searched through my draws. Finding some underwear, I put the black silk on and then grabbed some jeans and yanked them on too.

"You ruin all my fun." Sam chuckled, squeezing himself as I pulled a t-shirt on.

Smirking, I shrugged a shoulder, "I won't ruin your fun later."

"You better not." He smirked, "I'm thinking some role-play, I'll be the big bad wolf and you can be little red riding hood."

Giggling, I nodded, "Okay, we can do that. Although, I haven't got a red cape so I'll just have to run away from you completely naked."

He growled thickly, the sound rumbling from his chest and pouring from his mouth, sending rivets of pleasurable shivers up my spine and making warmth pool in my loins. "That's fine with me." He purred, his hand moving faster and faster along his cock. I licked my lips and made my way over to him, leaning down and kissing him. He grunted against my lips and came all over his stomach, I smiled against his mouth.

"See ya, baby." I said, looking down at his abs and grinning, feeling quite satisfied that he had an orgasm because I had kissed him.

He eyed me like he was a starving man and I was a huge piece of meat, "Have fun." He grumbled, "I'll just clean myself up."

"You do that." I grinned, practically skipping out of the room. "Love you." I called once I was halfway down the stairs.

"Love you more!" He called back and my heart thumped.

It was crazy that after all this time together, I still got butterflies in my stomach when he told me he loved more and my heart still beats faster when he's near. I loved the feeling almost as much as I loved the man, because it was a reminder of how special our relationship is.

Jogging down the stairs, I grabbed my bag and headed out of the front door just as Sue rolled up in the truck with Leah and Kim squished in the cab with her. I giggled and rolled my eyes, yanking the door open.

"You have to sit on my lap!" Kim grinned, patting her thighs.

"I would offer but I think something would get between us." Leah rubbed her massive bump and sighed, she was pressed between Kim and Sue and looking a little uncomfortable.

"We could have just taken the Ferrari." I said as I heaved myself up into the truck and wedged myself half on Kim's lap and half in the extra space between her and the door, it wasn't very comfortable but I could deal.

"That would be the best idea." Leah nodded.

Sue smiled, "Shall we move vehicles then?"

I laughed, shaking my head and jumped out, "Park up and join us, you can drive." I replied, pulling the keys from my bag. Kim jumped out easily but Leah had to shuffle her butt across the seat, huffing and puffing the entire way until she managed to swing her legs out of the truck. "Want help?" I asked, holding my hand out.

She whined and wrapped her fingers around mine, "I can't wait to get her out of me." She groaned, "I can barely move." She was huge, her belly ballooned out from under her boobs and rounded off again before the waistband of her jeans, well the waistband of normal jeans but hers had a large panel of elastic that cradled her stomach.

"You look radiant." I grinned as she slid down, "Less than a month now, before you know it she'll be here." I helped her waddle towards my car before getting in the back with Kim and letting her sit in the front. Sue returned shortly after and got the car started, I could see the pleasure on her face at the thought of driving the Ferrari.

"Your pregnancy hasn't been that bad though, has it?" Kim asked as we got on our way.

"Oh, don't get me wrong."Leah started, turning in her seat to look back at us, "It's amazing, growing another person inside of you is a crazy experience, but it gets to the point that there is no room left to grow and it's hard to move around."

"That's the way it is." Sue said, "I was like that with both you and Seth."

It was obvious that Kim was rolling the words around in her head before she beamed, "I can't wait to experience it." She stated.

I turned to look at her with a calculating stare, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What! No, gosh no." She shook her head, "I just look forward to having a family with Jared."

"Most people look forward to having babies with their soulmate." Sue informed us while staring at me in the rear view with raised eyebrows. The two other girls turned to look at me too.

"Oh, hush. What treatments are you guys getting today?" I changed the subject, wanting to not think about babies for once, though that was pretty hard with a heavily pregnant sister.

"I'm getting a haircut, that's for sure; I called to make sure they do it." Sue lifted a hand to ruffle her hair, the pixie cut she had when we first met wasn't so elfin now, since it fell to her shoulders in wispy locks.

"I was thinking of getting waxed." Kim informed.

"Where?" I teased.

"_Everywhere_." She stressed the word so that we knew what she meant. Leah and Sue giggled quietly, while I rolled my eyes. "I'm nervous, I've never waxed before."

"Same." Leah muttered, "But I need to get done today 'cause I can't reach to shave anymore. I don't want Rye to think I've decided to go into forest conservation." She added, making us all burst out laughing.

"I'm due another wax anyway. Sammy's going to love it." I giggled.

"Looks like we're all in for some pain." Kim grumbled.

"Not me." Sue smirked and we all laughed again.

We spent the rest of the drive gossiping and laughing, having some decent girl time. I hadn't realised just how much I missed it, since most of the pack are male, they are around all the time and it means that us girls are left taking about guy things. We haven't had a whole day to be girls which was why I couldn't wait for the treatments to start.

"Do you reckon there will be any hot masseurs?" Kim giggled, waggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't forget about the hot wolf you have waiting for you at home."

"Ooo, I should get Jared to give me a massage." Her face lit up as though she was discovering some amazing idea.

"Doesn't he?" Leah asked, frowning slightly.

Kim shook her head, "Nope."

"You need to sort that man out, even Charlie gives me massages." Sue said.

I scrunched my nose up, "Ew." I mumbled quietly, "Don't forget that Kim and Jared are both inexperienced. I bet their sex is simple enough."

"Hey!" Kim whined, "It may be simple but it's ah-mazing."

"Trust me, get some massage oil and get to rubbing because that is really amazing." Leah smirked, "Even at eight and a bit months pregnant I get Rye to massage me. And I love it just as much."

"I'll make sure it's on my list then." Kim replied.

The drive took a couple of hours, which was full of laughter and singing incredibly loudly to the songs on the radio. When we arrived at the spa, seeing the huge manor of a building had excitement fluttering in all of our bellies. I was so looking forward to being a normal teenager for once. I constantly forget that I'm eighteen and that I have barely lived my life yet. For some reason, on the inside I already feel over twice my age and knowing that I have many, many years left shocks me. So this day was one that was going to bring me back to normal and allow me to forget about my duties as the mother of the pack and just enjoy myself and my girlfriends for a bit.

The lobby of the spa was outstanding and we all observed the granite floors and countertops, the suited up staff and the plush, leather couches with open mouths. The walls were a perfect, glossy cream marble and thick, blue candles were scattered around, all lit and letting off a flickering, golden glow.

"Good morning, ladies." A man in his late twenties, clad in an expensive designer suit greeted us. "You must be the Swan party." He grinned, his teeth a gleaming white.

"Don't let Sam hear you say that." Leah sniggered and the man flashed her a confused expression.

"Yes, we are. I'm Bella." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Matthew." He bowed his head slightly, "I'll lead you to the changing rooms and once in there you will find everything you need for the day. Then you are free to relax by the pool until the time of your treatments, a schedule of which will be the packs you will find when changing." His language skills were something else alright.

We walked with him to a door with an image of a stick-woman on it, he left us at the door and pressing my palm flat against it, I pushed it open. It led to an empty corridor, which had another door at the end, through which was the changing rooms.

They each had a large bag waiting for them in the changing room, distinguished by different colours and a name tag tied to the drawstring strap on each of them. Mine was a crimson red, as was the large fluffy dressing gown that it held. There were also some body lotions and laminated schedule each, telling us which treatment would be available at what time, should we choose to go. We all removed our clothes and put them in the wide, full-size lockers before getting our swimsuits on and covering our bodies in the dressing gowns. I pinned the key for my locker to the lapel of my gown and the four of us padded, in complementary flip-flops, out the door at the back of the changing room which lead to the main watering hole of the spa.

The pool was a large, lagoon shape filled with clear water, luminous blue lights shone from the sides, beneath the liquid. There were a few people dotted around, lazing on loungers until the soft set light and relaxing in the Jacuzzi's. Around the room were a few doors, which I would imagine led into treatment rooms. The walls were shiny white tiles, as was the floor, which I'm sure would be cold to the average human should their bare feet touch it.

"How about here." Sue suggested, motioning to the four loungers nearest us.

"A great spot, I need to sit down." Leah huffed, waddling over and slowly sitting down, heaving her legs onto the seat and leaning against the back rest. She let out a long, relieved sigh, her fingers stroking the side swell of her belly. "I'm knackered already."

I settled on the lounger next to her, unfolding the towel I had received in the bag also. "A nice massage will ease the discomfort...you can fall asleep too."

She moaned, "Sounds so good."

Sue took her dressing gown off and motioned to the water, "I'm getting in straight away, any of you joining me?"

"I am, I am!" Kim said, also whipping off the gown she had on and walking towards the edge of the pool.

Leah groaned, "I think I'll sink if I get in now. Give me a few." Sue rolled her eyes at that and chuckled before turning to me.

"I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay then, girls." She padded off to the set of silver steps that led into the water. There was no look of hypothermic shock as the liquid touched her, so I figured that the water must be pretty warm.

I watched her and Kim's heads bob above the water as they swam around and then turned to look at Leah, whose cheeks were puffed out, looking as though she was holding a long breath. "You alright?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and let the breath go, "Yeah, she's just getting heavy, is all."

"You haven't got long now, hun."

"I know, scary or what. I'm going to be a mom." She beamed but her eyes flashed with nerves.

I flashed her a reassuring smile, "You and Rye are going to do great." I leaned over and gave her had a squeeze, happy to seen in her eyes that she trusted my opinion.

The rest of our time at the spa was no less amazing than I had imagined, in fact it was so much better. We all had hour long, full-body massages that were so good that I almost didn't want to leave the place if they were offered all day long, but I thought Sam might miss me so I've decided to just hire him as my personal masseur instead. The waxes weren't as relaxing though and Kim could barely walk after, she cursed us for persuading her even though it was her idea entirely. We had been treated to a posh lunch served with some champagne, although Leah had orange juice instead. And After Sue got her hair chopped into a sweet pixie cut and we all had our nails done we sat by the pool and just gossiped even more then we had already. We talked so much about how happy we were, with the fact that we all had soulmates that would die for us, and just thinking about how Sam would be my husband soon made me miss him. At three, it was time for us to get going and once we had redressed and sorted everything out, we headed to the car, settled in and started home.

"We're going back to mine; I think the boys will be waiting for us." I smiled, hoping that they had succeeding in following my instructions and setting everything up perfectly. I don't know what made me think they would be capable though, considering most of them have an attention span of a three year old...unless fighting baddies is involved. Typical boys.

Leah nodded, "Okay." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "As much as I've eaten today, I'm still hungry." She rubbed her protruding stomach and whimpered slightly.

"Well we've always got food in, you know that." I rolled my eyes, "We are wolves after all, the incessant hunger thing kinda comes with the gig."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Plus you have another person draining you of nutrition. You should be eating for...like, four, I reckon."

"Thought it was two?" Sue smirked.

"Normally yes, but since Leah's a wolf I doubled it."

Chuckling, I shook my head, "'Cause that works."

The trip home was full of even more talking, of which I was sure I could never get enough. It was times like these when I realise what I have and feel a little sorry for the average human beings who aren't involved in a life like mine. They can have their friends but they will never know if those friends are true, but my friends and family will never leave me alone, will never let me suffer and hurt. We are so thoroughly connected that there is no chance of parting. Death is the only thing that can separate one of us from the pack and from the soulmates and I wouldn't let that happen anyway.

Pulling up outside the house, I did a quick check to make sure nothing was obvious, which it wasn't and the four of us walked up to the door. I opened it and led the way in. It was dark in the hall and all I could hear was something or someone shuffling quietly in the living room where I knew all of the guests were hiding. I had made sure that there were many people invited to make Leah feel even more supported then she already was.

"Why is it so dark?" Leah asked from next to me.

I shrugged, "Sam must have turned the lights off before going out."

Pushing her way in front, she headed into the living room and turned on the light. "SURPRISE!" a collection of voices yelled as soon as the yellow rays filled the room. Leah's shoulders jerked in surprise and she stiffened for a second before noticing the pink and purple ribbons, the gifts and balloons.

"Awww, guys." She cooed, relaxing completely and letting a gentle smile grace her lips.

I smirked from beside her, deeming all the decorations perfect enough. Sam had made sure to do exactly as I said; he had draped pink ribbons on the wall and filled some purple and pink balloons, tying them to a pacifier to weigh them down. A table was set up against the wall, covered in food I had made and other guests had brought and a huge pile of gifts sat before the window.

Of course, the entire pack was there, along with the Cullen's, our extended family. The council elders and Claire were there too, waiting to get the baby shower going. Leah headed further inside, straight to Rylan's side to kiss him just before she was surrounded by people wanting to talk to her about everything and anything. Sue and Kim both headed off to their partners as I watched the whole scene with a flare of joy in my heart.

"Good day?" Sam spoke from beside me as he pressed up against my side, wrapping his arms around my body and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of my head. I raised a hand to rest on the forearm that went across my stomach.

"The best." I answered, leaning my head back to look up at him, "I kept thinking of you though."

He raised his eyebrows, bending to rub our noses together, "Oh yeah? What about me?"

"Just about the fact that you are going to be my husband. My man...forever."

"That's the way it is, baby. I'm not going anywhere, don't forget that." He winked at me.

I grinned, "Good, because I can't lose you."

His hand settled on my face, his thumb brushing over my cheek bone, "You never will." Leaning in, he pressed our lips together in a chaste and yet meaningful kiss.

"Hey, you two, save it for later." Jake said. We pulled apart to see him and Edward standing in front of us. They were holding hands and Edward was leaning into Jake's shoulder, the sight was so cute and so frequent now that it was hard to believe that at first Jake was so adamant that the relationship wouldn't be able to work.

"Well hello there." I greeted.

The vampire smiled, his flawlessly carved lips spreading over his deadly straight teeth. "How are you?" there was something about Edward's demeanour that said that had he been human, he skin would have that giddy glow of first love. In fact, you could see it in his eyes, the rich amber held a happiness that he hadn't emitted on our first meeting. He was a changed man and that was great to see, especially since it was done by my best friend.

"Great thanks, how about you?"

"I'm good, just trying to keep this one acting vaguely human." He smirked, nudging Jacob as he said it.

Jake pouted, "Hey, I always act human."

"Yeah yeah." Sam muttered as I scoffed, "Not true."

"S'not my fault." He muttered, turning his head to rub his nose against Edward's cheek, obviously inhaling the man's scent. The way the vampire licked his lips and dropped his eyes from ours, showed that his reaction was somewhat embarrassing, not that we needed to guess what affect Jacob had on him.

I sniggered, "Jacob, come and help me in the kitchen." I grabbed his free had and pulled him away from his imprint, ignoring the whine he gave as I did so. "Jeez." I said as we closed the kitchen door behind us, "Why don't you just jump on him in there."

Folding his thick arms over his chest, he leaned against the counter and huffed moodily, "I want to. That's the problem." He shook his head, "He smells so good, Bells. It's so freakin' hard not to tear his clothes off and rut against him like a bloody dog."

"Hormones." I shrugged, "We all go through it. Haven't you got to that stage yet?" I asked.

"No." He scratched at his jaw, "We almost get there, we touch each other and stuff but as soon as it gets a little more serious, he back's out. He's nervous, you know, back in his time, a relationship like ours was forbidden. Besides, neither of us have any experience with this kinda thing." The blush on his cheeks was raging full force and I padded over to him and rested my hand against his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I know it's frustrating but you just have to wait until both of you are comfortable enough. It's always going to be nerve-racking but there has to be a first time for everything and it may not be easy and it may not go smoothly at first but you'll treasure it. Give him some time to relax. Try starting slow but tell him that it won't go further then whatever you decide to do, otherwise he might worry that you will expect it all."

He nodded, "Yeah, I get how that might be the case."

"Difficult isn't it."

He frowned, "Which bit?"

"The entire thing. Love. There never seems to be a simple answer. No wrong or right...just _complicated_." I knew it all too well.

"But it's worth it." Jake finished, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"It's definitely worth it."

He took my hand and smiled at me, "I'll never be able to word how much you mean to me, Bella. You and Edward are the two loves of my life, different kinds of love, but equally as strong. Just remember that, no matter where I am, I'm always loving you and there won't be a single day that I don't think about you and our family here."

The sudden realisation that he must be talking about the time when he would have to leave us made my heart stutter painfully and my breath catch in my throat. For him to have brought it up, either meant he had been thinking about it or, even worse, that he had spoken with Edward about what would happen. Which made it all too real. I had expected it to come up at some point, but I had no idea that I was completely unready for it to become reality.

"Don't worry." He said quickly, obviously reading the devastation on my face, "It's not going to happen right away and definitely not before your wedding. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"But it'll happen right? You are going to leave."

He sighed, "I have too, Bells. My boyfriend and his family don't age...they haven't aged in all the years they've been here. Those people in forks, they'll question things like that and we can't let that happen. You know I can't leave him."

I blinked rapidly to stop my eyes from welling up, "I know, I know. It just sucks, thinking about not seeing you every day. Raising my family without you around." The lump in my throat threatened to stop me from talking and Jake's face crumpled in sadness. He wrapped his hands around my arms and yanked my against his chest, encasing me in his warm arms and resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'll keep coming back. Leaving La Push will not be the last you hear of me. I'll come back for every birthday and every single _birth_, around at Christmas. I'm not going to be missing out on my god-babies lives." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said it and had to admit it warmed my heart to hear him say it.

"Promise?" I whispered against the base of his throat, inhaling his strong, woodsy scent.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He replied, just like he had when we were kids.

I sighed, "We better get back out there, can't miss the opening of the gifts." I put on a smile and slid out of his arms before we both strolled back into the living room. Straight away Edward caught Jacob's eye and his teeth worried his bottom lip. The hulking man beside me walked towards the bronze-haired male without any hesitation and slid his arm around the vampire's shoulders.

I looked around the room, observing the entire crowd. Leah was seated on the couch with Rye, eating a cupcake and talking with dad and Sue who were sat with them. Billy and Carlisle were talking avidly about something that I wasn't bored enough to listen in on. Kim and the female vampires were talking shopping, which was a conversation I would definitely be joining in a matter of minutes. But firstly, my gaze froze on my little brother; Seth was sitting in the armchair, jigging his leg and biting his thumb nail. There was a deep pucker between his brows and his eyes were dark, a sign that he was thinking too much, not that I needed another clue.

I searched the room to find two other people kept looking over at him, both of them seemingly just as worried as I was. It seems that the vampires have indeed thrown up any plans the pack had for staying remotely normal. I wandered over to Seth and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Stop that." I rebuked softly, "You'll ruin your hands."

He blinked up at me and huffed a breath, "Why─"

"No more 'whys' or 'how's' or 'what-ifs', you are not happy fighting it, so don't. I'm not having any more relationship troubles in this family. If you want to try it, then go ahead. You are young, now is the time to experiment and, yeah, maybe later on in life, you will find your imprint but there's no point waiting around for it to happen." I kept my voice quiet enough for only him to hear but I could tell that my words probably hadn't made any difference.

"It's not meant to be, Bella. It's too unnatural." The sadness that tinged his voice had me feeling so sorry for him.

"What about Jake and Edward? Is that unnatural? Or Collin and Brady?"

"That's different." He mumbled, "They are soulmates. It can't be helped." He ran a hand through his hair, "Me, Rose and Em just wouldn't be right. I know I'll find my soulmate and I don't want to be in love with someone else when I do."

His voice was a little louder and it was obvious the vampires had heard, although everyone else seemed to be too engrossed to listen, either that or they just pretended not to hear. Rose and Emmett both turned to look at him, the muscular male vampires face crumpled with sadness while the beautiful female was completely expressionless. I wasn't really sure what to do, I knew that ultimately it was up to Seth but it was still sad to see people get hurt in the process. If only you could choose who you fell in love with, it'll make life so much easier, although I doubt it would be better in any sense.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Seth." Was all I could say to him, because I didn't have the answers and I wasn't sure I could help him anymore. Which left me utterly lost for words.

"Love you too, Bells."

"Right!" Dad clapped his hands together, "Present time, I reckon."

Leah's head popped up, "Yes please." She grinned, staring at the large pile in excitement. The gift that Sam and I had gotten was not wrapped and therefore not in the pile but with a flick of my head, he went upstairs to grab it and came back down just as Leah was opening a box full of pacifiers from Quil Senior.

"You'll need them." He smirked as she thanked him.

Sam came barging through, holding a white moses basket full of baby clothes and diapers and set it on Rylan's lap. "From Bella and I." He grinned and patted Rye on the arm.

"Oh, you two." Leah cooed as she stared into the basket. "This is great." Her hands rifled through the clothes, picking them up and then putting them back down and picking up the next outfit.

"This is from me." Seth rose from his seat and handed Leah a small rectangular gift. "It's not for the baby; I've got something to give her once she is born. It's for you, Leah." He muttered quietly and sat back down.

Her eyes flashed with a hint of sadness that I knew was because Seth seemed unhappy but then it changed to love, she opened the silver wrapping paper and gazed at the light blue box within that every girl could decipher from a mile off. _Tiffany's_. "Oh." She said, looking up at her brother quickly before moving to open the box. She looked at what was inside and her lips quirked into a soft smile. "It's lovely, Seth."

Rylan leaned over at took out a cute silver pendant, on the end of which hung an 'L' set in diamonds. He fastened it around her neck and she lifted a hand to touch it. Getting up from her seat, she moved towards Seth and pulled him in for a big hug, leaning down to whisper how much she loved him in his ear. I could see that he needed the comfort that she could give him, because his eyes were squeezed shut and he didn't want to let go.

"How about we all eat and then we can open more presents after that." Sam spoke loudly to gain every ones attention, knowing that Seth and Leah needed to have their time, which they took advantage off, with Leah leading her brother out of the room and upstairs for a much needed chat.

They didn't come back down for about an hour and a half, in which the rest of us listened to stories about the good ole days from dad and Billy and Quil Senior. I played with Claire and Quil, chasing her around the dining room table and listening to her loud giggles. Carlisle filled us in on what times were like hundreds of years ago and just listening to the way he spoke about things was fascinating, especially when the other vampires would but in with anecdotes about a time before I was born. It was hard to stop asking questions, but I realised that I had plenty of time to hear more stories. When Seth and Leah came back down, it was obvious that my little brother had been crying and the wet patch on Leah's shoulder meant that she had held him as he did so. It was mere seconds after they walked in that Emmett stomped over to the teen and pulled him out of the room...out of the house even and Rosalie followed quickly behind. I almost got up to stop it but Leah saw me and shook her head.

The three that had left didn't come back and even when Leah got back to ripping open all of her presents, I was left wondering what was going on. My nerves churned in my stomach and it took Sam to nibble my earlobe to distract me. It was late when everyone left, around midnight and it took me another hour to clean the place up. Sam helped me but he knew I wasn't in the talking mood, so he didn't engage me in any conversation, instead he sent me smouldering looks from across the room, until he was bursting at the seams to do more.

"So..." Sam smirked when he finally thought I wouldn't bite his head off, "We're alone." He sauntered over to me, his huge body filling in my line of sight. I blinked innocently at him and nodded.

"Yes, we are."

His fingers slid up my arm and he lowered his head slightly to whisper in my ear, "You know what that means?" his voice was deep and husky as he pressed his body into mine and rubbed against me.

I leaned into the feel of his warm breath falling against my neck, "What does it mean?" I asked quietly. His hands gripped my waist as he thrust the hard ridge of his cock against my hip.

"It means that I get to feel you." He groaned, as though he was already imagining just how much he'd get to touch me. "It means I get to fuck you." He added, a little bite behind the words told me what kind of mood he was in and thank god, because right now it was exactly what I needed.

I licked my lips as his mouth brushed against my jugular, my heart thumping in my chest in anticipation. "What if I said that I didn't want you to touch me?" I teased, knowing it would only help my situation.

"You'd be a fucking liar." He drawled, thrusting his crotch hard against me and nipping my skin, both acts delivering a slight sting of pain which was overpowered by the throbbing need to have him inside me.

I meeped and trailed my hand up the back of his neck, burying my fingers in his hair, "You sure about that?" I asked

I could feel him smirking against my throat as his lips moved with his next words, "Well, if you don't want me, you could always _run_."

I decided to go with it and squeaked, escaping his grasp and running towards the front door, throwing it open. My bare feet slapped against the pavement as I legged it, hearing the similar thumping of feet behind me. I couldn't help but giggle, this whole thing was putting a new meaning to the saying 'the thrill of the chase'. Once my feet touched the hard packed dirt of the forest, I pushed myself to go faster, the slight sting in my feet just added to the excitement.

"You better run faster." Sam's taut came from a few yards behind me, "Cause when I catch you, you're going to get it."

I giggled again, sucking in a long breath of cool night air before propelling myself forward even more. The trees whipped past me and a branch caught my cheek, the hard wood slicing my skin and forcing a small yelp from between my lips. Sam was growling and the sound sent tingles down my spine. My breathing was heavy as I ran up through the forest, scaring any of the nocturnal animals away, and Sam was panting. I could feel him behind me and when my t-shirt was jerked back I gasped, but didn't lose my stride, the hand he had fisted in the material yanked harder and instead of pulling me towards him, the fabric ripped and was torn from my body.

"Shit." He grunted, no doubt dropping the pieces of cotton, "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard, Bella. I'll show you that you don't want to run."

The wind swallowed my moan at his words and a burst of speed worked in my favour, I pushed my hands against trees as they past, using them as leverage to get some momentum going. Stones and twigs dug into my feet, I could feel them pinching and cutting the pads of my feet.

"Don't count on it." I yelled back, hearing the vicious snarl it elicited. He was in full animal mode, more wolf then human right now and I knew it was just because he was being forced to catch me before he could have me instead of me just giving in. It may be a game but his wolf didn't see it that way.

Just as the snarl ended something rock solid smashed into my back and I went flying, putting my hands out in front of me to cushion the fall. There wasn't much room around, too many broken logs and boulders, Sam yanked me onto my back, his hand shoved into my hair and he pulled my head up, slanting his mouth over mine as his other hand went to the button on my jeans and snapped it right off.

His mouth moved so roughly over mine, his teeth bit me hard enough to draw blood, which he lapped up like it was an elixir of some kind.

He shoved my jeans down my legs and off of my feet, pushing them away from us. "God, I have to be in you." He grunted, his hands groping at my body as his lips attacked my neck. It was so frantic that I barely had time to realise what was going on. One minute we had both been dressed and the next I was just in my underwear and he had his jeans shoved halfway down his thighs and his fingers were tearing the black silk thong from my body.

Looking down at where he was kneeling between my legs, his cock pointing straight at me, glistening away and jerking violently. He gripped my waist and pulled me towards him, tilting his hips down a little and sliding right up inside me until his balls were pressed tightly against me. I squeaked, the sudden invasion pleasurable and yet slightly painful, there had been an urgency that meant foreplay was out of the window, something we have never not done before. I squeezed my inner walls around the spear of flesh inside of me and Sam's chest rumbled loudly.

"Fuck, baby." He thrust shallowly and the spark that ran up my spine made me throw my head back and smack it into a tree stump. With my backside resting on his thighs, he leaned forward, cupped my head in his hand and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I folded my own arms around his neck as he pumped his hips so hard the slap of his thighs against my ass felt like a wooden paddle against my skin.

"Oh god!" I whimpered quietly before the noise really started. I couldn't stop myself from moaning so loudly that I was worried someone might hear us, even though we were so far from any of the homes around here that it was unlikely. I tried stifling my noise by pressing my mouth against his neck, but his hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"Scream, Bella. I want to hear how good I make you feel." He growled, giving a sharp thrust that struck every good spot I had and made me keen, the sound sending some bird flying out of the trees above. He kept a tight grip on my hair and staring up at the sky as he rolled his hips against me was amazing. The stars glittered down on us and I couldn't think of anything else that I'd rather be doing.

"Sam." I moaned as he slid out of me and lifted my body up, turning me over and slipping inside me again. His hips slapped against my ass, one of his hands gripped my shoulder and pulled me back each time he was buried to the hilt in me, while his other hand slid around and between my legs, his fingers mercilessly rubbing my clit.

"That's it, baby, take that cock." He purred as he pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forward until he couldn't get any further inside. My thighs were quaking as he continued his furious assault on the bundle of nerves between my legs. The pleasure was so overwhelming, shooting and sparking and making it impossible to think about anything other than getting relief. I fucked myself back on him, rocking my hips back as much as he would allow me.

"Come on me, Bells. I want you to soak my cock in your juices." His voice was so husky and demanding and he picked up the speed, pistoning his hips, using that super speed thing us wolves had, to shove me right over the edge.

I screamed his name so loudly that I was definitely sure that someone, somewhere would have heard. As my walls squeezed and quivered around his marble flesh, he gripped my hips and shoved me down on his length, pressing his chest against my back and growling in my ear as he came, shooting the hot jets of his climax inside me.

We stayed just like that as we came down from our high, both of us panting like dogs. I dropped down onto my stomach and he flopped beside me on his back, shoving a hand under his head. His body was beaded with sweat and his dick was still standing to attention and glossy with my orgasm. He looked so hot that even though we had just finished I was ready to go again and it was obvious that he sensed it. He turned his head to look at me and smirked.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, winking. I giggled as he rolled onto me and took one last look at the stars before I was again overwhelmed.

* * *

**XXX! MERRY CHRISTMAS! XXX**

**Finally got chap 30 done. This last few months have been difficult. I'm in my last year at school so that is where most of my focus is. As usual it would be nice if you REVIEWED, but you never disappoint me there.**

**I was also wondering whether there were any ARTISTS that read this story, who wouldnt mind doing a bit of Wolfing Around art, maybe their fav scene from the story or just a pic of my Bella and Sam. If its a possibility then just PM me and we can sort something out :) :) :)**

**Thanks and Loads of love!**


	31. Slime and Goo and Pain

"What are we doing today?"

I turned and studied Sam, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, resting his chin on his hand and watching me as I pranced around the kitchen, making him some bacon and pancakes. Using the back of my hand to wipe some flour from my face, I smiled at the hopeless look he had adopted.

"Well, dad and Sue want to come over to organise some things for the wedding." I informed and he perked up instantaneously.

"Really?"I nodded and his lips spread into a wide smile, he dropped his hand onto the counter and sat up straighter, "Great, finally we can get it rolling. I've only been waiting weeks." He rolled his eyes, his tone a little huffy.

It was true though, I've been so focussed on the other members of my family that my own wedding had slipped my mind. Leah had an episode of Braxton hicks, which at first she was sure was labour and since we had been alone, having coffee, I had to take her to the hospital and wait to be told it was nothing to worry about. That had been three days ago and she's on the phone every couple of hours, worrying away. Seth had been a little withdrawn since the baby shower and on top of all that, Paul was being a total ass to Collin and Brady, making jokes which just weren't appropriate and starting full on fights between him and the two cubs.

So until dad had rung yesterday and asked about the date Sam and I had chosen, I had pretty much forgotten I was engaged. Much to Sam disgust of course; he was itching to get the show on the road and be married already. Sue was also aghast and demanded that they come over and get some stuff sorted. All of which I felt could wait until other things were sorted.

A yip at my feet brought me out of my thoughts and I leant down to scratch Loup between the ears. My puppy was growing up fast and was massive, looking up at me with hopeful chocolate eyes, his tongue lolling out. I tore off a piece of bacon and made him sit before giving it to him.

"I know, I know." I said as I ladled some pancake batter into the pan and watched it cook. "We're getting it sorted today, promise." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and plated up some food for him, walking over and placing it in front of him.

"Wait!" he yelled as I moved away. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards him, searching his face with my eyes.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

He smiled at me, lifting his arms and placing his hands either side of my neck, he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me so tenderly that my toes curled. I whimpered softly and when he pulled back and tucked into his breakfast I was left standing there with an awestruck expression on my face. That was until he flashed me the most smug look ever, which effectively pulled me from my stupor and made me stick my tongue out at him.

"Loser." I murmured as I grabbed myself a plate and sat next to him. Loup settled at our feet, looking up at us from the floor. "We should take him out later."

"To the beach?" Sam asked through a mouthful of pancake.

I nodded, "Yep." and took a bite of some bacon.

"Sounds good, baby. When is this wedding meeting going to occur?"

I looked at my watch to see it was half nine in the morning, "Bout an hour, I guess." I poured some syrup over my pancakes and ran my finger along the side of the jug, catching the drop that was threatening to make my countertop sticky, and licked it from my fingertip. "But I'm sure they are going to go on at us for a while."

Sam shrugged, his broad shoulders lifting up before dropping again. "I can't wait. I'll finally get a date to look forward to and I might get some vision of what the day is going to be like." His tone told me he was annoyed at having to wait and I huffed.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm a crap fiancée." I snapped and his head jerked back as though something had been thrown at his face.

"Whoa!" he muttered, placing a forkful of bacon into his mouth while watching me as though waiting for a bomb to go off.

Rolling my eyes, I dropped some food down for Loup to munch on. "Sorry." I sighed.

"No worries, baby. I should give you a break, you've been busy with the others...it's just...they get to have their lives, get married, have babies. All that. But I have to wait because they need your help. I just don't find it fair, is all. I'm the leader of this pack and for once I want my life to come first." His rant ended with him taking a breath and me feeling quite crap. I understand completely where he was coming from and I've always know that when it come to our relationship, he hated that the important things were left on the back burner for the others. He felt like he should have been married with children before any of the others and I could only imagine how he felt about the fact that Leah, of all people, had it before he did, but then I could only give him what I was ready to give.

My silence must have let into my inner turmoil because he grimaced, "I'm sorry, baby, don't listen to me, the most important thing is that it's getting sorted out. I love you." He leaned over to place a kiss on my neck, trying to make up for what he had said even though he didn't need to.

"No, I understand...I really do. And I'm sorry. I'm going to focus more on us from now on."

He stood and collected the empty plates, nuzzling my cheek before washing the plates up and placing them on the rack to dry. "This is our year remember." He grinned, "We're going to everything we want."

I chuckled and nodded, "That we are, gorgeous." Nibbling my bottom lip, I decided to throw out an idea I had. "I really think we should have a long honeymoon. A proper one."

He cocked his head before leaning on the counter opposite me, "Where do you want to go?"

"All over the place...Bali, Italy, Australia, Brazil. I want to spend four months travelling, just me and you."

I could see him imagining it and couldn't help but smile with him as he grinned. "Done! Four months just me and you. I can't wait."

I squeaked in happiness, just as excited about being able to get away with him as he was. I couldn't even imagine being alone with Sam for four months, with no one around to make my thoughts drift from him. It'll be great and on top of it all, I get to see so many different places.

"Wanna take Loup out now?" Sam asked, "We still have a while."

I slid off of the stall and brushed my hands against my jeans, "Yeah. I'll go grab his ball and get some shoes on." I ran upstairs and grabbed the tennis ball from Loup's bed and then shoved my feet into some sneakers before heading back down. Sam and the dog were waiting by the door, ready to go. Loup's fat, black tail wagging furiously, slapping against the wall every time it swung to his left. "Look at you two." I sniggered.

"Handsome, aren't we." Sam winked, pulling the door open.

I scrunched my nose up at him, "Sure."

Chuckling, he flung his arm over my shoulders and let Loup run out the door before we walked out together. His free hand pulled the door shut and we headed towards the beach. Loup trotted along in front of us, looking back to check we were still there every once in a while. The weather had been better the last few days, no rain but no heat wave either. The sky today was a very light blue, as though it wanted to clear and radiate bright tropical colour onto La Push soil but it was held back by its geographical location. There were many clouds, but they were a dirty white instead of grey and black and the air was warm enough, but then again it always was for those of us who run a temperature of 108.9 degrees.

When we reached the sand, I pulled my arm back and lobbed the tennis ball right to the other end of the beach. Loup yipped and was off like a rocket, his paws flipping up sand in his wake.

"Alone at last." Sam murmured as he watched the dog run.

I scoffed, "You are stupid sometimes." He pulled me closer and I sneaked my hand around his waist, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans.

He leaned down to nuzzle me, "But you love me anyway." He said with a smirk.

We watched as Loup came bounding back, the bright green ball between his jaws. Sam released me and ran up to the puppy, wrestling the ball from Loup's mouth and then running away with it. I laughed as Loup scrabbled after him, barking and yapping, watching the two of them I found myself rolling my eyes.

They played for a while, Sam throwing the ball and Loup running after it like a mad dog. After some time, Sam threw the ball and then came running towards me. I thought he was going to stop but he didn't and I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around really fast.

"SAM!" I yelped as we crashed down to the ground, him lying on top of me and covering my neck in kisses. I squeaked and rolled him over, straddling him in the sand. "What are you doing?" I asked, pinning his hands beside his head.

"Playing." He grinned. Loup came bounding up, dropped the ball and barked before swiping a lick over Sam's cheek and rolling onto his back.

I giggled, "_Playing._"

Smirking, he tried, half-heartedly, to pull his wrists from my grip without succeeding. "Yeah, baby! I thought you could do with a good tumble."

I sniggered, letting his hands go and sucking in a sharp breath when I suddenly found myself on my back, this time my wrists were pinned above my head with just one of his hands as the other reached out to stop Loup from getting up, the dog was growling loudly and his eyes were wide and intent on finding out whether Sam was playing or an actual threat to me. He was poised to strike but Sam calmed him with a quick scratch behind the ears and he settled again.

"He loves you." Sam murmured, slightly put out that our pup thought he would hurt me.

I shrugged the best I could but it wasn't very effective, "Who doesn't" I teased and Sam shook his head.

"That's true. Wanna go to the diner to eat tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, we need to date each other more before the wedding."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me quick before rolling off of me and pulling me against his chest. I rested my head on his pec and tapped my fingers against his abs. He pulled my left hand up and twirled my beautiful engagement ring around my finger. The position was slightly uncomfortable but I didn't mind so much since he seemed to be contemplating something deeply.

"I want you to quit your job at the diner." He said after a few minutes silence. I was so shocked at the turn in conversation that I sprung up and looked down at him with my eyebrows raised so high they were practically buried in my hairline.

"Say what?" I meeped.

He raked his teeth over his bottom lip, "Just so you can look into taking a culinary arts course or a business course or something. Just in Fork's or maybe Port Angeles. Unless you want to wait until we get back from the honeymoon to do one. I just want you to be happy, is all."

I smiled at him, my heart thumping in my chest, it was cute of him to be thinking about what I wanted to do, although I wasn't sure whether I wanted to start now. "I think I'll wait until we come back, otherwise I might miss a lot of the course."

He nodded, "Sure, I get that." He kissed my temple, stroking his hand up my arm.

We laid there quietly for a while and I just enjoyed the feel of his body against mine like this. His warmth adding to my own and his fingers tickling my skin as they trailed up and down. Loup laid beside us, watching with an inquisitive gaze. At some point, Sam lifted me atop him and pulled my head down so that we could kiss, twisting his fingers into my hair as his lips coaxed a reaction out of mine.

"We should get back." He murmured against my mouth.

I nodded and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. We headed home, Sam whistling at the puppy to get him to follow. Dad and Sue were just walking up to the front door as we came within sight of the house and I called out to them before they had the chance to knock.

"Hey you." Dad said, pulling me into a hug and squeezing tightly.

I kissed his cheek and followed inside, "You two okay?" I asked, kicking the door shut behind us all.

"Yes, we're good. Ready to get the show on the road is all." I saw the folder Sue was holding, which was bursting at the seams with what looked like magazine articles and god knows what else. She must have saved a lot of stuff from Leah's wedding.

We headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table, while Sam poured some drinks. "What do you have there?" I asked.

Sue raised an eyebrow, looked down at the folder and then smiled, "Just some ideas for what you can have is all." She opened the first page, revealing a list of names and numbers of people in the Rez. "Ideas for the guest list." There were at least forty names on the list, maybe more. Sue's writing is small and all curly, definitely feminine and incredibly pretty. She'd have to write the invitations.

Sam put the drinks down ─ coffee for Sue and I, while both he and dad had a very early beer ─ and sat beside me, pulling his chair nearer to mine so that he could put his arm over my back of my seat. "Don't we need a date first?" He asked.

Dad nodded, "That was the first question. Its February the tenth now, so how long do you want to wait. I'm hoping you don't want a long engagement."

"No." Both me and Sam spoke at the same time. "I was thinking a summer wedding." I continued, "I'd really like to get married on the beach."

"Aw, that would be lovely." Sue said, pulling out a fresh piece of paper and a pen, scribbling stuff down.

I turned to Sam, "Would that be okay?" I asked.

He brushed his hand over my shoulder. "Whatever you want, baby. I think it will be great to get married on the beach."

"So, July then?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. How about the second of July. It's a Saturday and, you know, it's the _two_ of us getting married." Sam winked and I rolled my eyes jokingly at his sentimentality.

"Sounds good to me."

"Awesome." Sue grinned, writing the date down on the paper in big bold letters, underlining it twice and adding a few exclamation marks after. "So the second, on the beach. I'll call the Minister when I get home. What colour scheme do you want?"

My mind buzzed. I didn't really have a clue what I wanted; it's not like I've done this before but I'm sure these things come together over time rather then decided all at once. I'm mean, the big step was setting the date and now I know that in five months time I'm not going to be Bella Swan anymore, but rather Bella Uley. Just thinking about that was enough to make me smile even though it was pretty scary.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I quite like the idea of having rose petals scattered on the aisle, which means that there will need to be some kind of material over the sand. Maybe white and red...yeah, white and red."

I had images now, of walking down an aisle of white silk over soft sand, rose petals scattered over my path and reaching an arch of red and white flowers, where Sam would be waiting, watching me with those eyes of his that never failed to make me feel all kinds of special.

"Maybe we should decide the guest list and then figure the other things out as we go along. Our reception can just be a simple beach barbeque...with music, food and drink. It'll be lovely. We could dance until way after dark." Sam suggested. I loved the idea of marrying and celebrating in the place we got engaged and I could just see the two of us dancing beneath the stars again.

"I agree." I nodded.

"Well, obviously the pack and family are invited." Dad grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously."

"Renee and Phil too." Sam added, watching as Sue wrote down all the names.

"Then all the guys from phoenix, can't leave them out." I said.

We went on until almost most of La Push was on the list. I didn't know a lot of them but most of them have known Sam since he was a baby and he didn't feel right leaving them off the list. I didn't mind though, I've always thought of weddings as a time for everyone to celebrate, so the more the merrier really, especially since we are going to be a part of this community until we die. Sue was talking to me about other plans like flower arrangers and seat covers and cake makers, stuff that I hadn't thought of at all and I was a little overwhelmed. Thankfully she let it go and decided that she would look into some companies and we would visit them on a later date. I really couldn't deal with all the wedding talk; getting married would be amazing ─ planning it not as much.

I made us some lunch at around two but after that you could say I zoned out for a little while and I definitely felt bad when I was thankful that they left earlier than expected. I was tired and my head was throbbing slightly. Sam had seen them out and when he came back he leant against the door frame and stared at me for a while, neither of us saying anything.

He broke first, "What's up?" he asked quietly as I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Just got a headache, is all." I muttered, pushing myself up from the table. He walked over to me, one foot in front of the other in a slow, stalking manner. His eyes were dark and demanding and I knew I wouldn't get away with being moody and pensive for much longer.

He came to a stop when our chests touched and my heart rate sped up as I looked at him, standing over me all dominant and commanding. Something deep in my gut clenched as my mate stared me down, acting very much like an alpha male. I frowned when my headache suddenly disappeared and my tense muscles relaxed. Who'd figure the one thing I needed was my mate to assert a little power over me; I felt hot and seedy at the same time.

I was forced to tip my head back to look at his face and he bent down and pressed our lips together. His mouth moved against mine so insistently that it sent chills down my spine. I stroked my hands up his arms and linked my fingers behind his neck as his own hands gripped my hips almost painfully. A growl rumbled from his chest and I answered in like involuntarily, swiping my tongue over his bottom lip. He nipped it before flicking his own against it. His tongue entered my mouth and I surrendered to it, allowing him to dominate and deepen the kiss.

The phone screamed suddenly, making us jump apart as though we were getting caught doing something we shouldn't be. Rolling my eyes, I turned and grabbed the phone from the table, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello."

A heavy breathing greeted me and I wondered what perv had got our house number. "Bella!" oh, just Leah. "Bells, she's coming...my waters broke and the baby is coming!" the sense of urgency in her voice left little chance that this was another false alarm and my heart juttered in my chest.

"Oh shit, okay, where are you?" I asked.

She huffed and puffed for a while, not answering but obviously fighting her way through another contraction. "On the way to the hospital." I could hear Rye saying reassuring things in the background.

"I'll get the family together and we'll come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Please. I have a feeling that this is going to be quiiiiick!" the last word was elongated, rising a few pitches in the middle. "Fuck, it hurts." She said.

I could feel panic rising in my own chest and I wondered briefly what she was feeling right now ─ other then pain of course ─ knowing that her daughter would be in the world soon. "Okay, okay, get off the phone and to the hospital and I'll be there soon, waiting to see the little cub. I'll bring Sam, Sue and dad. Then I'll call the others, you can decide later when you want them to come over."

"No! I need you here now. Come on your own and get the others there later." She said before hanging up the phone. I obviously didn't have much choice but I wasn't going to go against her anyway, not while she was in that much pain.

I turned to Sam, who was already grabbing our coats. "Let's go." I said, grabbing the keys, "You pick up dad and Sue and call the others." I pulled my coat on quickly.

"She's alright, yeah?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes showing some concern.

I nodded, "She'll be okay, babe. She just wants me there." He leant over to press a kiss against my mouth.

"See you in a bit." He said as we made our way to separate cars.

I drove quickly to Fork's hospital, parking across two bays like most selfish people with nice cars did but I felt I had an excuse this time. I practically ran into the reception, my shoes skidding on the linoleum and leaving scuff marks on it.

"Leah Morgan." I said to the woman on the desk who had Dumbledore-esque glasses perched on the end of her nose.

She sent me a bored look before typing something in the computer with her plastic nails, her eyes scanned the screen before she clucked her tongue. "Ah, yes, she's in labour and delivery. Through the doors and take the lift up to the fifth floor and ask the receptionist there for the room number."

"Thanks."

I pushed through the heavy doors and pressed the button for the elevator about a million times. I don't know why, I'm pretty sure the more you press it the slower the lift gets because I was waiting for what seemed like forever until the silver doors finally opened. I tapped my foot against the floor the entire way up; itching to get to my sister and have her deliver my niece. I didn't think I would be this interested in the birth, normally stuff like that would freak me out. It was all slimy and gooey and painful after all. Maybe it was because it was Leah, but I was so excited that I could barely contain myself.

When the elevator stopped and opened again, I walked out onto the fifth floor, headed through another pair of swing doors and stopped at another desk. It seemed like I was going through a maze of doors and people and lifts even though I wasn't. I asked for Leah again and was directed down the hall. I noticed that there was quite a few rooms along the hall, with plastic chairs opposite each door; some that were occupied by impatient and excited people waiting for their newest family member to be born, while others were empty.

I could hear the screams of agony and quick puffing of women breathing through contractions. I felt bad for Leah, if the noises of these women were scaring me, I could only imagine what it was like for her considering she was going to be going through the same thing.

I rapped my knuckles against the door of Leah's room and walked in when she yelled for me. I sucked in a breath when I saw her on the bed; sweat beading her forehead, face screwed up in pain and hair sticking up at all angles.

"You look lovely." I said before I could stop myself. She glared at me as she puffed through a contraction but couldn't hold it long before she snorted.

"Thanks." She managed after a minute. I looked over at Rylan, who was perched on the edge of the bed, his hand caught in a grip so tight I was sure he must be close to getting his hand broken.

"Hey, why don't you hold my hand. Poor Rye here is only human." I said, wincing in sympathy for the boy.

Leah dropped his hand so fast that I blinked in surprise. "Sorry, babe." She moaned, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

Her husband clenched and released his hand a few times, "No problem. I don't mind if you break it just as long as everything goes okay."

I closed the door behind me and sat on the other side of her. She gripped my hand straight away and I was immediately thankful for my mutant genes. "How you doing?" I asked softly, giving her a smile.

She exhaled for what seemed like a thirty seconds before licking her lips, "Okay, I think. Hurts like a bitch though. Midwife says I'm only three centimetres."

"That's not much, right?"

"Got seven to go." Rylan said, stroking Leah's hair back from her face.

"She won't be long though." My sister said, "She's impatient." She rubbed her hand over her hospital-gown covered bump.

"Wonder where she gets that from." I deadpanned before chuckling slightly. Wincing in sympathy as another contraction hit.

It must have been another fifteen minutes before the others arrived. I heard them outside of the room and had to swap places with Sue so that she could see her daughter. They had a two visitor limit in the room while in labour so turns had to be taken. Sam grabbed me as soon as I came out and yanked me against him.

"How is she?" he asked. Seth bounced next to him, waiting for the answer as well.

"She's fine. We're just waiting now for everything to kick off. I'm not sure how long we're going to have to wait." I said, linking our hands. "You alright there?" I smirked at Seth.

"Yeah, I just want to see Leah."

"Wait for your mom to come out and then you can go in." Dad said, patting Seth on the shoulder. The boy thanked him and went to sit next to Paul, jigging his leg up and down.

The smells of the hospital made me a little queasy but I fought through it, sitting on Sam's lap as we waited. Some of the boys were sitting on the floor, Jacob leading a game of eye-spy. We could hear Leah's huffing and swearing and Rylan's soothing along with a woman down the hall who was screaming her heart out.

"I wish she would shut up." Paul grumbled, rolling his eyes as the screaming got even louder.

Kim blinked at him, "She's giving birth, you asswipe. It's the most painful thing in the world and you don't have to experience it, ever, so maybe you should be quiet."

The other guys sniggered as Paul glared at her. "Whatever." He muttered, knowing that he didn't really have a better comeback. When Sue came out, Seth rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"She's getting close." Sue informed, rubbing her hands on her jeans. "I'm getting nervous." Dad went over and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"We're going to be grandparents soon." He smiled.

A wave of jealousy kicked me in the chest, so hard and shocking that it was as though it winded me. Guilt flooded me soon after. I shouldn't be jealous about the fact that they were happy to be grandparents, it wasn't right. But I never thought I would see my father excited to get a grandchild that wasn't coming from me. I would never give him his first granddaughter and what if that meant mine weren't as special to him as Leah's was. I felt the tears well up and had to get out of there.

"Just going to the bathroom." I said quickly before rushing down the hall and feeling like a complete bitch. I found the bathroom and locked myself in quickly, leaning my hands against the sink and staring at myself in the mirror, completely disgusted. "What is wrong with you?" I asked my reflection.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't excited about planning my wedding and I was jealous over my sister having her baby first. It was ridiculous and I hoped that it would go away soon because I didn't want to be that kind of person.

I wiped at my eyes, shaking my head at myself. What did it matter if I didn't give dad his first granddaughter, he wouldn't love my child any less. And maybe I'd give him his first grandson instead, as long as Leah didn't decide to become a baby-making machine after this one.

A knock on the door made me jump and I opened it, ready to step out when Sam pushed me back in and closed it again. He gave me an understanding look and made me feel even more guilty. "Stop it." I muttered, going for the door handle, only to have him block me and lean against my only way out.

"It's okay, Bells. It's natural to feel like that." He said softly, reaching out to stroke my hair.

I blinked, playing innocent, "What are you talking about?"

Thankfully, someone decided that the door needed breaking down and started smashing their fist into it. "Bella stop fucking Sam and get out here, Leah wants you!" Paul yelled from the other side.

Grabbing the handle, I glared at my fiancé, "Please move."

Sam sighed and nodded, getting out of the way. I was out the door before he could say anything and didn't stop when he called my name. My guilt only worsened but hopefully as soon as everything was over and I was at home, in my bed, I would feel better. I'd have to apologise, I knew I was being out of order.

"What's up?" I asked the hoard outside of Leah's room.

Sue grinned at me, "She's about to have the baby and wants you in there with her."

"Me?" I gasped, my hand pressed against my chest.

"Yep." Quil said, "Lucky you." The last part was sarcastic, so I stuck my tongue out at him and headed straight into the room.

Leah didn't look any better; she was lying back on the bed, covered in sweat and grunting as she strained. I rushed over to the bed, taking her hand and sending Rylan a reassuring smile. He looked just as stressed out as Leah did, bless him, and I could only imagine how he was feeling, watching his woman do through all this pain.

"Hey, you're doing so good." I said to my sister, my previous emotions behind me now as I focused on her.

"Told...you...impatient." She spat out through gritted teeth, her eyes wide as she let out a long high pitch groan. There was a midwife and a doctor between her legs and I felt a little sorry for her.

"Tell me about it." I said, stroking my thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you." I said sincerely, not even bothering to explain because the flash in her eyes told me she knew.

"No...other..." she broke off with a scream.

"Okay, Leah, the baby's coming now. I can see her head." The doctor grinned from his place between her spread thighs and the sight was pretty disturbing.

"Really?" Rylan asked, moving to look. "Oh my god." He muttered before scooting back up, "She's got light hair, babe, she's gonna be a blondie."

My heart throbbed in my throat as Leah pushed, her face scrunched up. She was holding her knees against her chest and we helped her keep them there. My eyes shot wide when the baby's head popped out; eyes shut and face covered in goo, it wasn't the most glamorous of sights but it was definitely the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The doctor pulled the rest of my niece out of her with a squelch.

I let out a squeak of happiness. The three of us staring at the little girl with wonderment on our faces. Leah put her legs down and accepted her daughter into her arms, the look of love on her face so overwhelming that it was all I could ask for to experience that myself one day.

"She's so beautiful." I breathed, my bottom lip quivering as my eyes welled up. The baby wasn't crying, but her eyes were open, she was blinking slowly and sucking her bottom lip in and out of her mouth. She was amazing.

"She is..." Rylan sniffed, joining me in the teary club. He leant down and kissed his wife, "Thank you. Thank you."

Leah looked up at him and grinned, "I love you."

"I love you."

"Aw, guys!" I smacked my knee as tears rolled down my cheeks. They turned to me and laughed and I could help but lean around, pulling them into a slightly uncomfortable but no less meaningful hug, without squishing the baby. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this." I whispered.

We pulled apart when the doctor cleared his throat. "Let us just clean her up and everyone can come in and see." He said, holding his arms out.

Leah reluctantly handed over her child, her eyes not leaving her form. Her daughter was small with wrinkly pink skin and a tuft of light hair atop her head. Little hands and feet went wide as she splayed her arms and legs, trying to get away from the towel that was wiping all the muck off of her.

"I can't believe she's here." Leah sighed happily, "It seems like yesterday that I found out I was pregnant."

I use a fresh towel to wipe the sweat from her face and smooth her hair down, "Goes fast, huh."

"Oh, yeah."

Rylan got handed his daughter while Leah delivered the afterbirth and everything was cleaned up. Once the doctor and midwife was happy, they left and allowed everyone else in. The pack swamped the room and flocked the baby; cooing and aw-ing at her. Everyone kissed Leah on the cheek and the boy's gave Rye a whack of appreciation on the arm.

"She's fantastic." Sue sniffed, running the back of her hand across her eyes. "What's her name?" Rye and Leah shared a private smile and he nodded at her, giving her permission to divulge what they had chosen.

The new mother, sat up a little more and cleared her throat, "We've decided to call her Lola Isabella Morgan." She looked at me, "She had to have her aunt and _godmother's_ name in there somewhere."

I burst into tears. Ecstatic tears but still. I had to cover my eyes with my hands as I thanked them. Everyone was looking at me but I couldn't help it and when Sam's arm slid around my shoulders, I turned into him and sobbed against his chest.

"It's a beautiful name, Leah." Dad said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bella?" I turned when Rylan said my name and blew out a long breath. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked, handing his daughter over to me.

I walked straight over and pulled her against my chest, "Would I ever." I cradled her in my arms, rocking her slightly. I was enamoured by her small, deep blue eyes and wondered whether they would darken and take on Leah's brown hue after a few months or stay the way they were. Jacob and Kim and Sam were breathing down my next but I ignored them until I couldn't anymore.

Lola was passed around so that everyone could get a cuddle and I had to admit that seeing cocky Paul cooing at the baby girl was the sweetest thing ever. When Sam held her, his huge body curling protectively around the bundle in his arms, I felt my control wavering. I knew that it was just because my emotions were all over the place, but some part of me wondered whether it would be all that bad to have a baby of our own. If we could share what Leah and Rye did, that overwhelming love that they happily drowned in, then why shouldn't I seek out the cause of that.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts away and pulled myself back to the now. Kim stood next to me, nudging me slightly. "Crazy, isn't it. It's weird to think that this is all down to you."

I frowned and turned to her, aware that the others were listening, "How is this down to me?" I asked confused, I sure didn't get Leah pregnant.

She chuckled, "Well, had you never turned up, none of this would have happened. If you hadn't turned up Leah wouldn't have her soulmate and her baby because he wouldn't have come here."

"And I wouldn't have Edward, there was no way we were going to meet with the Cullen's on our own accord. And even if we had met at some point, I never would have accepted it without you." Jacob added.

I held my hands up, "I didn't do anything." I said, definitely not wanting to take any kind of credit for the wonder that was our lives. We weren't normal but that was just fine; we wouldn't have it any other way.

After another half-hour we were all ushered out so that Leah could be moved to another room and get some sleep. I drove myself home as Sam dropped some of the others off. It was late, nearly ten and I was starving so as soon as I got in the door I ordered a few pizzas before going upstairs to change.

I had a quick shower, threw my hair up and chucked on a vest top and a pair of Sam's boxer-briefs. He was sitting in the living room when I walked in, leaning against the arm of the couch with Loup at his feet.

"Hey there." He said softly, drawing me over with a look. I collapsed next to him before snuggling up to his side.

"Sorry about earlier." I sighed, "I'm in a weird mood today."

"I noticed. But it doesn't matter."

"Not anymore." I said, "How lovely is Lola."

"She's gorgeous, baby. A heartbreaker when she gets older, I reckon. We'll have to watch out for her all the time." he chuckled to himself.

"We're going to have to throw a party, get the gang over from Phoenix and celebrate the birth."

"I think we should rest tonight." Sam kissed my temple, "I need to feel you curled up against me."

I moaned at the thought, it was exactly what I needed; to press up against him and fall asleep in him arms. We scoffed the pizza when it got here before heading straight up to bed, stripping out of our clothes. I was so tired, the day had completely emotionally and mentally draining.

"Come here." My fiancé purred as he pulled me against him and nuzzled my cheek. "I love you."

"And I you." I sighed blissfully, flinging my leg over his hip and resting my head on his chest. I hoped that when I woke up I would have had a mood transplant of some kind and would feel a bit more stable, ready to see my beautiful niece again. I couldn't wait to spoil her. Snuggling in further, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**You still love me right? I'm sooooo sorry for waiting so long. A-levels and fanfic don't balance well, the good news is that its all over now and hopefully my writing is going to keep coming. There is not much left of this story so I'm going to try and get it all done a.s.a.p. I hope you liked this.**

**REVIEW for me, I'm in need of some your loveliness!**

**xxxxxx**


	32. Jealousy

It took three, seemingly long, days to get a celebration party sorted. Making sure the Phoenix gang was informed, giving Leah some time to adjust and making enough food; it was all on the list. The gang had boarded the first plane they could get and arrived at three this morning. I drove, blinking the fatigue from my eyes, to the airport and picked them up, while Sam was curled up in bed. He offered to come, but I didn't see the point in making him. I pulled up at the pickup spot at about half three. The gang was waiting there, huddled together in the cold with their duffle bags at their feet. It was going to be a major squeeze in my car, but the girls could squish in the back with Wyatt and Nate could get in the front. Most of their bags would fit in the trunk but one or two would have to be in the front. Ferrari's were not built for space.

"AH MY GAWD!" Ava yelled as I got out of the car, wearing a pair of Sam's boxers and one of his t-shirts that I had grabbed in my sleepy state before I left the house. My hair was falling around my head in wild mess and I didnt have any makeup on but I didn't care. "Our Bella!"

I laughed as I was sandwiched in the middle of them all as they all tried to hug me at once. "Hello to you too."

"Bella, we missed you!" someone said, I couldn't quite gather who but I was guessing that it was Evelyn.

"I missed you guys too. Come on, let's go home and get some sleep before tomorrow." I hustled them all into my car, which took about fifteen minutes due to all the shuffling and rearranging of people and bags but in the end the arrangement of people was exactly the way I thought it would be. It was quite a drive home, catching up with all of them, telling them about the birth and trying to stay alert at the same time.

"So what does she look like?" Ava asked.

"Beautiful I bet." Sofia added. I looked at them in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"She is. She's the most amazing thing. It's weird, the way I feel about her already. It's been three days and I couldn't imagine being without her. She's not even my child."

"Yeah but she's your family and she's cute. I don't blame you." Wyatt chuckled, shaking his head. Nate stayed quiet and I sent him a brief look but he was just looking straight out of the window screen, his eyes blank. I frowned, wishing that he would understand and lighten up a little.

As soon as we got home, I let them in the house and shoved them in the spare rooms. Trying not to listen as they got themselves ready for bed. The girls sharing as were the boys. I knew Ava, Sofia and Evelyn would be curling up together for warmth while Nate and Wyatt slept turned away from each other on the edges of the bed. _Men._

I snuck quietly back into my room, smiling at the lump curled up under the covers. I pulled off my clothes and slipped in behind him, pressing up against his back and flinging my arm over him, rubbing my thumb against his chest. He rolled towards me in his sleep, so I moved to make room for him, and pulled me closer, nuzzling his cheek against my head. The action sent butterflies fluttering in my belly and I smiled to myself before closing my eyes and letting myself fall back to sleep.

I was woken again around nine-thirty by my mate kissing and licking my neck, nibbling the skin and sucking gently. I rolled my head to the side to give him more room but kept my eyes closed. The sensation so good that I didn't want to get up and make him stop. I could feel his lips spreading into a smile against my skin as his hand settled on my stomach, his fingers trailing up and down and tickling me slightly.

"I guess you're just too tired to receive a proper awakening." Sam muttered quietly, his voice thick with lust and amusement.

I faked a yawn and rolled towards him, slowly blinking my eyes open to take in his face. My lips curved involuntarily as I stared at him; his dark eyes surrounded by thick inky lashes, his straight nose and delicious lips. I love his strong jaw and russet colouring and having him this close meant that I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kissing him. It was a wet, hard kiss but that's what made it great. His fingers gripped my hair and mine dug into the hard curve of his biceps, feeling the muscle twitch under my touch.

He rolled on top of me, pressing against my body tightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles over his backside and pulling him impossibly close. We kissed more, sending wet sounds and moans up into the air. His hips undulated against me, grinding his bare erection against my groin. I tried to keep as quiet as possible, knowing that we had a house full of guests, but it was hard. I've never been one to curb my voice during any intimate act of ours.

"Sam." I whispered as his mouth travelled down my throat again. He groaned and hummed, a sound of query. "We can't." I huffed, as unhappy about it as I knew he would be. I was right. He lifted his head, an expression of discontent on his gorgeous face.

"It's our house." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes and my hips at the same time, eliciting a deep groan of pleasure from his lips. "We have guests, Sammy. Guests that have no reservations about barging in and being an audience. Do you want that?"

"No" he pouted and I felt distinctly like a teacher telling off her student.

I pecked his lips again, "I can hear them downstairs, I better go make some breakfast." I said as he lifted off of me to let me up. I got off of the bed and chucked on some loose track pants and Sam's t-shirt that I had grabbed to let the gang in last night. Heading downstairs, I padded quietly into the living room where the guys were sitting around in their sleepwear watching Spongebob Square Pants.

Nate, Wyatt and Ava were squished up on the couch while Sofia was in the armchair, her fingers twirling in the drawstring of her pyjama bottoms, and Evelyn was lying on her stomach on the floor, head propped up on her hands as her feet bobbed in the air behind her. I leant against the doorframe and grinned at them.

"Good morning." I greeted.

They all turned around to look at me at the same time, the concentration on their faces morphing into happy smiles. It was moments like this that I realised just how much I missed them. When they were away, I didn't feel it so much because I was so caught up in the pack but when they were here, looking at me, it was like it used to be. Flashbacks of Phoenix flickered through my mind and I chuckled quietly. I treasure those moments, but I know that I should behave more like a friend sometimes.

"Good morning!" they called in unison, their little faces all cheery.

I smirked and padded over to the couch, squeezing in between Nate and Ava, the former of which immediately put his arm around my shoulder, "Did you all sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yep, like a baby." Wyatt grinned, winking at me.

"I love this place, Bella." Evelyn said, "Show me the ring, we didn't see it last night."

I held out my left hand, revealing the rock on my finger. The feminine gasps of wonderment made me chuckle and I saw the boys leaning in to look closer. They knew that Sam and I were engaged, I hadn't hidden that from anyone, but they still hadn't seen the proof. Neither had Landon and the guys, in fact I haven't seen them in ages and a little bit of me misses them. I can't really believe how much of my time the pack has taken up and while I wouldn't complain, I really needed to learn to balance my time properly.

"So when are we getting our invites?" Nate asked from beside me, with only the slightest bitterness in his voice which was more than I could ask for. I had worried whether this would be a problem, but now that he's had some time to get used to it, he was only a little bit put out by it. I don't really think that the problem is the fact that it's me getting married, rather than another one of the group. To Nate, we weren't supposed to be married while we're still teenagers and definitely not having babies until we were in our thirties.

"Soon. The wedding is on the second of July, so I expect you all down."

"We going to be bridesmaids?" Ava beamed, batting her eyelashes.

I dropped my hand to my knee and bit my bottom lip, "Sorry but no." I said as fast as I could. Her face screwed up and she huffed playfully. I knew she wasn't actually mad so it was okay but I had been worried about this moment. "It's just there are too many to choose from. Leah is going to be my maid of honour and Paul is going to be Sam's best man, but that's it. Otherwise we'd both have a line down to the water behind us if we picked everyone we wanted."

It hadn't really taken long for us to decide. Leah was my first choice because she's my sister and that's just what you do. Also, I know she would be helpful and she's always around for me to get opinions from. Sam had had a little more difficulty. Paul had been the first person he had shared the role of werewolf with, but Jacob was his beta. In the end, I told him to go with his heart, and that Jacob wouldn't mind if it wasn't him. I had been right, of course, and I was pretty sure Paul had almost cried when Sam asked him. I made it clear to the others that it didn't mean they were less important, all of them meant the world to us and there was a bigger role for them to play on our wedding day. The role of our family.

Sofia yawned and shook her head, "It's no biggie, Bella, we're just happy to be there. We're gonna bring the party with us, don't worry."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Sure, you do that, just no getting me into trouble with the ole ball and chain."

"Oi you." Sam grumbled as he walked in, dressing in his usual denim shorts. I saw the girls staring at his chest and abs and tried not to get jealous, telling myself that they couldn't help but admire the god that was my fiancé. "I heard that." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing briefly towards the arm around my shoulders and its owner before returning to me. At least I know he felt the same way and that I wasn't the only one with a pang of jealousy in my gut. Something about imprinting that bugged me was the relentless amount of insecurity. I know how possessive he is but I always worry that, like a switch, it'll turn off at some point and one day I'll find him not caring about Nate's arm around my shoulder or the men that try it on with me. I know it won't happen and I know he worries I'll do the same, but it's always there in the back of my mind.

"You heard nothing." I blinked innocently, "I didn't say a word."

"Sure you didn't." He said, "Anyone fancy some breakfast?" he asked, looking around.

All the girls perked up, their stomach rumbling on cue. "Yes please." Evelyn said, rolling onto her back before manoeuvring herself onto her knees.

"Bacon and eggs?"

"That would be perfect." Wyatt groaned, his eyes half-mast.

"Thanks, mate." Nate said, "Need a hand?" he added and I paused, looking towards Sam and silently begging him to make the right choice. I knew he was smart but he was a man and they tend to let petty things get in the way.

Sam considered the offer, his eyes searching Nathaniel's face before he lifted his shoulders, "Yeah, that'll be good, thanks."

"No prob." Nate grinned, removing his arm and pushing himself off of the couch, "You'll have to tell me what to do though, I'm not exactly a natural."

Sam chuckled as they walked out of the room, "Don't worry, I'll put you on bacon duty." I heard him say.

"That's a good sign." Sofia motioned towards the door with a jerk of her head.

The others nodded and I had to agree, "I wondered when Nate was going to warm to him. He's still a little hung up on you." Wyatt said with a sympathetic quirk of the mouth.

"I don't get it though. The break up was mutual and he knows we weren't the best for each other." I sighed, wondering if maybe I had missed something important that should have been addressed at a much earlier stage.

"Doesn't stop him loving you though." Evelyn shrugged.

Ava nudged me, "And it was easier when you were single. He wasn't worried. But now you're engaged and so obviously in love with someone ten times better for you then he is. Its gotta suck in his shoes."

"I suppose."

I know that I had loved Nate as much as I could for what we had been. We spent more time in bed then we did out as a couple. Most of the time we just behaved the same as we did when we were just friends. I didn't hurt much when we broke up and I didn't think he did either, but maybe there was a part of him that wasn't as satisfied with what happened as I was. Or maybe it was as simple as jealousy, not because I was someone else's, I didn't quite believe the issue here was that he didn't have me specifically. Just that he didn't have anyone yet. He was being impatient because those around him were getting things he wasn't, but he'd have to wait for his time to come.

"So what time is the party?" Evelyn asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Around twelve." I shifted on the couch, "It's at Leah's and Rye's place but I set most of it up yesterday. Everyone is going to be bringing some food and drink so there wasn't much to do. The main thing was getting you lot here."

"And now we're here the fun can begin." Ava grinned, throwing her arms out. "I can't wait to see Lola though."

"She is gorgeous."I nod, thinking about my little niece. I had visited them every day and still couldn't get over the wonderment of this tiny girl; every molecule of my body wanted to protect her and I could tell that she would have a hard time being a teenager with the pack around. God forbid any boy that tries to date her is all I have to say.

"Breakfast's ready!" Nate called from the kitchen and we all made our way in, grabbing a plate each and loading up with perfectly crispy bacon and over-easy eggs, there was also a pile of toast, of which I grabbed a slice.

We stood around the kitchen, eating and chatting our way through the morning. It was weird being around people who didn't know about what we were and I caught myself a few times before I said something that would have sounded stupid or, even worse, let them into the fact that not everything was as it seemed here. I didn't really know how I would be able to keep our secret from them for the rest of my life...how would I explain the fact that I may not grow older as quick as they would or every time they visited I would have to pretend my family was just like them. My children would have to hide their nature should they inherit the werewolf gene. Or would it be that our friendship fizzled out after a few more years of not seeing each other often.

It was too much to think about now.

I left the guys talking and slipped upstairs to get ready. I used half a bottle of body wash and had the water about as hot as it would go, making my skin turn an angry red, yet it helped to sooth the knots in my muscles and stop me thinking too much. When I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body, Sam was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. He looked at me through the mirror and winked.

"You alright, love?" He asked after spitting out a mouthful of foam.

I nodded, "Yeah...why?" I towel dried my body before folding it and placing it back on the rack, walking over to him and hugging him from behind, pressing my bare skin against his back and hooking my thumbs in the waistband of his cut-offs.

"No reason, just want to make sure my woman is happy."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his back, "Im always happy when you're around." I said, pulling away with a smile and padding back into the bedroom.

"Fucking sexy." I heard him mutter to himself, which only made my smile widen and a giddy feeling rise in my chest. It was like falling in love all over again, that exhilarating feeling when you realise that its more than just affection you feel.

I chose a black maxi dress with a long split up the side and chucked on some silver accessories and some patent flats. Nothing too dressed up but enough for a nice celebration. When Sam came out of the bathroom I chucked a plain white shirt at him.

"What's this for?"

"You need to wear a shirt today. What with the gang here, they shouldn't have to look at your body all day."

He smirked at me as though he knew the reason was my jealousy but he didn't say anything, he just watched me as he pulled the shirt on and buttoned it halfway while I fiddled around with my hair in the mirror, scrunching my hands in it to add volume. I slicked on some red lipstick and turned to face him again.

"Are the others getting ready?" I asked, moving towards him and doing a few more buttons up. It was nice seeing him in a shirt every now and then.

"They came up the same time I did." He nodded, "Let's go wait downstairs."

We ended up waiting for another thirty minutes before everyone was ready and I wasn't surprised, I remembered how long they took when I was back in Pheonix with them. I set them all up with a plate of food, from pizza to whoopie pies and we made our way to the cars, piling up. I took mine and Sam took his and we both shared the load of passengers before heading off to Leah's.

"I never thought you'd be late for this, Bella." Rylan chuckled as he opened the door.

"Blame these lot." I said, motioning with flippant wave of the hand to the group behind me. "Enjoy." I grinned, stepping past him into the house that was already full with the pack. The loud greetings behind me made me chuckle as Rye was victim to a lot of hard squeezes and a few forceful pats on the back. "And how is my beautiful little niece doing?" I cooed as I saw Leah sitting down with her bundle of joy in her arms.

"Great as always." Leah said as she lifted her little girl and passed her to me. Lola was tiny in my arms and her little eyes blinked up at me as I rocked her slightly, making silly little noised that were apparently involuntary when babies were around. I bent down and kissed her forehead, taking in the sweet scent that all babies seemed to have.

"Hey Lola." I grinned before I was swarmed by the guys wanting a look in. There were a lot of 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and even more high pitched coos. I had to hand her over and Sofia was the first one who got to hold her. Lola was passed around and ended up nestled against Nate's chest, sleeping happily.

"Well done, man. She's beautiful." He said to Rylan, looking down at the first of his mate's offspring.

"Yeah, she is." Rye gave the most genuine smile and for some reason it made my chest ache. Not in bad way though, I'm sure. Just in a way that called for my attention.

"Hey you." Dad said as he put an arm around my waist and squeezed me. "You been ok?" we hadn't really spoken in the last few days. Both of us too busy with Leah at different times to really think about each other. Or at least that's how I felt about it. Since the time in the hospital, where the selfish, jealous me arose, I ended up feeling guilty every time I looked at him.

Not just because I had been jealous at the time, but because it still stirred in me somewhat, when I saw how he acted around his granddaughter. It was something that I wouldn't be proud of, at all, but I wasn't really sure how to control it. probably because I couldn't. There was no way that I could force my emotions, I had learnt that within the first few weeks of moving back to forks. Looking over at Sam reminded me of that.

"Yeah, fine." I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't sense my odd behaviour and call me out on it. I looked at his face. He was exactly the same as usual; his skin as white as mine and his dark hair in need of a cut, he had a day or two's worth of stubble on his jaw and his eyes looked slightly tired. No doubt from working all day and then spending hours with family before catching a few hours sleep.

He smiled at me, smoothing his hand over my hair, "Good." He said, "I was wondering where you got to these last few days."

"I've been here and working at the diner. Same old."

He tilted his head at me, his eyes scanning my face, "Well, you and Sam should come over for dinner tomorrow. Sue has spoken to some people about stuff for the wedding and she says that you need to go shopping for a dress already."

I nodded, "She's right, I do need to do that." I wondered what I would wear. What kind of dress I would pick and exhilaration flared in my gut. I couldn't help but think _finally_. That's what I wanted to feel when it came to myself. I had to remember that exciting things were happening in my life as well as the lives of my family. That I should think more about myself sometimes.

Over the next few hours I watched the others interact more than joined in. Preferring to be observant, watching how my pack and my gang spoke and laughed. I was thankful that they did get on well enough because my friends were my second family and seeing everyone together was a good feeling. There was eating and talking and the every now and then I said something in retaliation to a question or a comment, but other than that I mainly sat and tried to ignore the way Sam would send me a brief look. I didn't know what it was but his concern for me sometimes got to a point that made me annoyed and like the other day, today was one of them.

Us girls left the boys in the living room, chatting away about sports and, for some reason, sex. We shut ourselves in the kitchen for some girl talk, a couple of us leaning against the counter and a few, including me, taking a seat at the table. Lola had been put in her moses basket to sleep, left in living room with the men. Sue poured us all a glass of wine and sat up on the countertop, raising her glass.

"To my beautiful daughter and her wonder family." She tilted her glass, grinning happily at Leah, who smiled back. The rest of us followed suit.

"So what was it like? Giving birth." Sofia asked, her eyes wide with anticipation, her dark hair falling into them, she was sitting on the counter too, her short legs dangling.

Leah scrunched her nose, "Painful." She said, making everyone chuckle slightly, "But worth it."

"Aww." Sofia cooed, a soppy look on her face.

"It wasn't exactly glamorous." Leah added, "I looked like crap and I wanted it to end as soon as possible."

"It's always the way." Sue nodded glumly, "I'm glad I won't be going through it again."

"At least seven or eight years for me."Kim scoffed, "I'll keep myself happy playing with Leah and Bella's kids."

All the phoenix girl's shot their heads towards me, eyes wide and mouths slack. I could see their thoughts written on all their faces and couldn't help but roll my eyes. We were here again and I was tired of it. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the onslaught.

"You're pregnant!" Evelyn yelled so loudly that I knew all the boys would have heard.

"AHHHHH!" Ava screamed and I could tell whether it was an excited scream or a scared one.

I shook my head vehemently, "I'm not pregnant." I sighed. All their faces dropped.

Sofia sniffed, "Oh, why not?" she asked.

I sent Kim a glare and she shrugged apologetically. "Because I'm not married." I said after a few minutes, "Besides, I'm still only eighteen."

Sofia pulled a face, "So what. You're getting married in a few months."

I rubbed my temple with two fingers, "Whatever." I muttered, knowing I was being horrible but not being about to talk about it anymore.

"That reminds me, we need to go shopping for dresses soon, before it's too late." Sue said, looking at me with eyes that held something I didn't want to decipher. I knew they were all looking at me and I didn't really know what to do, so I smiled widely and pretended that everything was normal.

"Yeah, we should go to Port Angeles soon."

"Can't wait to see what you choose." Leah said, clapping her hands together.

"And we have to wait until the day." Evelyn pouted, "How unfair."

I smiled, lifting a shoulder, "Think of it as a good surprise."

"These next few months better hurry along." Ava huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I sipped my wine and nodded.

"I'm with you there." I muttered.

We talked for a while, chatting excitedly about so much stuff that I had trouble keeping tabs on the topics. I enjoyed it and needed it but after some time I knew there were other things I needed to do. It was four o'clock by the time I was itching to get out. The urge was like bugs crawling beneath my skin; irritating and constant. I saw Leah watching me and smiled tightly, standing up and walking over to her.

"I think I'm gonna head off for a little bit, grab some fresh air." I said quietly. She gripped my wrist, her fingertips pressing into my skin.

"You're okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Of course." My voice was a little higher than normal and I mentally scolded myself. These were my family members, I was stupid to think they wouldn't notice if something was getting to me. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure." She said, "We'll have pizza ready for you."

I slipped out and into the living room just as Jacob said "Personally there isn't much I can say about that, though ask me about sucking dick and I could tell you loads." I choked on my laughter as I watched some of the guys laugh and some wonder what to say. Dad was pulling a face as though it was way too much information.

"I could too but I didn't really think you guys would need the info." I giggled.

"We don't." Dad deadpanned, looking slightly sick.

I rolled my eyes, smiling widely, "I'm just heading out for a bit. I'll be back later."

Sam frowned, sitting up straighter, "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine, seriously...I just need some fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, no...I'm just going to take a walk."

He leant back in his seat again, giving me a slow nod while staring at me as though he was trying to figure out some big puzzle. "Okay."

"See you guys in a bit." I said to the others. They smiled and waved me out as I left the house and started walking in the direction of the beach.

If I knew what was wrong with me, it would make this all so much easier. One minute I was fine and the next I was so irritated or annoyed that I couldn't be in the same room as the others. It was exhausting and it was making me feel like a right shitty person. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and scrolled down the numbers, coming to a stop on the one person that I hadn't spoken to in a long time. Maybe spending time away from the pack was my best bet, just to settle me. I pushed call and held the phone up to my ear.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the long lost Bella." the voice on the other end answered.

I huffed, "I know, I'm a bitch. Would it help if I said I was sorry and would you and the guys meet me on the beach for a catch up?"

Landon gave a long whoosh of breath, chuckling slightly, "You know we would. We've missed you majorly."

"Brilliant, I'll meet you there in a bit then."

"Sure thing, babe." He said before hanging up on me.

I was excited to be seeing Landon and the boys again. It had been months since I had spent any time with them. I couldn't quite say that I've missed them, because just like with the phoenix guys, I didn't think much about them at all. I've been too busy in my own world were the only people that exist are my family. Thinking about it, even some of them don't really pop up in my head too often, such as mom and Phil. I'll never stop loving them, but the things around me just take up my time.

I tried to push my worries out of my head as I headed towards the beach, my footsteps making patting sounds against the pavement. The breeze picked up my hair, making the curls flutter as it licked at me. I suppose the weather was quite cool and as soon as I spotted Landon, Colton, Archer, Kyle and Luke all wrapped up in leather jackets with gloves on, I knew that the fact that I wasn't wearing any coat would seem a bit odd. I pretended to be cold, folding my arms over my chest and rubbing my hands along my arms.

"Bella!" Archer and Colton called out at the same time. The smiles on their faces splitting their cheeks. All the boys looked the same; Landon with his blonde hair and blue eyes, the twins with their bloody eyeliner, Luke with all his piercings and Kyle with his floppy locks and quirky grin. I didn't know what they were even up to these days, but they just looking at them made me feel like I was back at school.

"Hey." I beamed as they ran at me, swallowing me up in a hug that practically squeezed every ounce of air from my lungs. "Whoa there." I wheezed, chuckling. They all stepped back and looked at me, their eyes wandering from my head to my toes.

"You are looking hot!" Colton smirked, winking at me, "You left Uley yet?" he teased.

I shook my head, "Nope." I said, holding up my left hand and flashing them my ring finger.

"Fucking hell." Luke burst, grabbing my hand and bringing my ring right up to his eyes. "That's a nice one."

"Tell me about it."

Landon rolled his eyes playfully, "He must be good if you're marrying him."

"I don't blame him for putting a ring on it, that's for sure." Archer took his turn to grab my hand and stare at the proof of my relationship. He looked up at me and smiled, "You're still happy, yeah?"

I tilted my head, "Of course." I said as I took my hand back and walked closer to the water, the boys following. We all sat down on the sand in a rather misshapen circle, looking at each other with wry smiles. It was a bit different now, we basked in each other's company for a while. I wondered briefly what would have happened if the pack didn't exist; if there was no such thing as vampires and werewolves and god knows what else. Would I have been with Landon? Would I have chosen to stick with these guys rather than Jake's friends. Or would Sam and I have fallen in love anyway? I had no answers for these questions, so I just shook my head and smiled at the boys.

"So how come you've decided to get married so young?" Landon asked, looking down.

I pressed my fingers into the sand, feeling the tiny grains slip through my fingers, as hard as tiny diamonds. "We would have married later on anyway." I said, "There was no point in us waiting." They weren't going to understand, but that was okay. I no longer expected normal humans to understand. I knew they would be more able to believe the idea that the world was full of supernatural creature then the fact that soulmates existed, or that I could love someone so irrevocably that nothing apart from death could keep us apart.

"How do you know that it'll last? A lot of teenage marriages don't make it." he muttered, casting his eyes up to Colton, who furrowed his brows quickly, lifting a shoulder. There was a wave of silence as I thought of a way to explain.

"Sam isn't just a boyfriend." I started, "He is the only man that I see myself with. There is no me without him anymore and that may not sound right to you, but when you love someone as much as Sam and I love each other, you will know that the only thing that matters is being with them for the rest of your life." I wiped my hands on my thigh, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. The boys looked at each other, possibly trying to think of a way to question me more, ways to prove me wrong.

"You're still only eighteen." Luke said, his voice quiet, he put his hands up. "Not that I think there is anything wrong with what you are doing, it's just that we care about you and we don't want you to do anything you will regret."

I sighed, "Trust me, the only thing I would ever regret is not marrying Sam. You may not get it, but that's fine, I'll see you again in ten years and then you'll know I wasn't lying."

Archer beamed, "Ten years with Uley. I'll be feeling sorry for you."

My only reply was to stick my tongue out at him, scrunching up my nose. He launched at me, throwing me back into the ground and rolling us over, laughing. I escaped, sitting back up and slapping his stomach as he laid beside me.

"So we are invited to the wedding aren't we?" Kyle asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. You should get your invites soon enough. We don't have too long to wait, so I better start getting things in order."

"When is it then?" Landon asked.

"The second of July."

He raised an eyebrow, "Only a couple of months."

"I know, but with the baby coming I've been putting things on hold a bit." All of their eyes shot wide open, their jaws dropping to their chests. They stared at me, which confused me a bit.

"You're pregnant?" Landon yelped, his eyes dropping to my stomach.

"What!" I squeaked, a little less dignified then I was going for. "No! I was talking about Leah's baby. Lola, she was born the other day."

Landon took a deep breath of relief, running a hand through his hair, flattening it. "Thank god." He sighed.

Colton shook his head, "You had us worried then."

I frowned, thinking about Lola. The little girl that has opened my eyes so much in just three days. There was a part of me that was jealous, I knew that as soon as Leah started to give birth. A part of me that was telling me that it should be me, not Leah. That was a part of me that I was ashamed of and that I didn't understand. Sometimes I thought it was because of the attention Leah was getting but now, realising that I had wanted, for a moment, to think that they believed that I would be having a baby, made me think that I could just be jealous of the fact that I didn't have one when my sister did. I had denied the idea of having a baby for so long and even now, sitting here, I knew that I didn't actually think I was ready, but for some reason my mind was telling me that it should have been me. That I should be the one with the cub rather than my sister. The thought of that was enough to make me feel slightly nauseous.

"Don't worry, I doubt there will be any little half Bella, half Sam's soon." I eased their fear of finding me up the duff to try and ease my own anxiety of my feelings about it all. I let out a huff of air, looking out at the choppy waves.

"But in ten years?"

I could hear the amusement in Luke's voice. I think he liked the fact that my relationship with Sam got on Landon's nerves and I reckon that he doesn't really care much about what I'm doing. He was happy to let me make my own choices without trying to dissuade me and I appreciated that. I wished there were more people in my life like that.

"I'm sure there will be a few by then." I grinned, whipping my hair out of my face with a jerk of my head.

"So is it weird? Know that you have your future planned out already." Colton asked, "I mean, its marriage and kids now for you."

I frowned, not really liking that at all. "That's not all there is for me." I looked away, watching the ocean as it undulated and listening to it as it crashed to shore and lapped at the cliffs. "There are things I want to do. Things that I will do." I wouldn't let being a wife or a mother take away the things that I wanted to do. If I wanted to do a business course, I'll do it. If I want to open a bakery, I'll do it. I'm not going to disappear into the fog that married life brought to most people; there was no way I could be happy like that.

"I didn't mean..."Colton drifted off and I turned back to him, giving him a soft smile.

"No worries." I said, "I better get back. I left a party to be here. I'll see you guys soon." I stood up, dusting the sand from my butt.

"Bella." I looked down at Landon as he looked up at me, his blue eyes crinkling at the sides. "You are definitely alright, aren't you?"

I didn't answer straight away. I wondered whether being stupid came under being alright. Jerking my head in a nod, I sighed softly, "Yes, Landon...I'm absolutely fine."

He paused for a second, before nodding slowly, "Good stuff." He winked. They waved me goodbye as I headed off, wandering back to Leah's place.

I was just turning down the road to my sister and Rye's place when I noticed that there was a hulking figure standing in front of the hedges on the boarder of their bungalow. Sam was paused, looking towards me, his arms crossed over his huge chest. I was too far away to see his face, but there was something about his stance that told me he was deep in thought. The closer I got, the more I could sense it. I was going to be questioned about what was wrong and I don't blame him for it. I was so up and down that I was struggling to keep up, god only knows what was going on in his head.

"Hey," He muttered quietly as soon as I within hearing distance. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Just went to the beach. Met up with Landon and the guys."

His face fell, his eyebrows pulling together, "Why did you see them?" he asked, his voice hard. I stepped up against him, ignoring his hostility to press my face into his chest. His arms came around me without hesitation and he held me closer, he dropped his head to kiss the top of mine.

"Because I needed time away from all of this."

"All of what?"

I sighed again, "All of the happy family business. I know that makes me a bitch but I cant help it."

He was silent for a minute, rocking his body from side to side. The movement soothed me like it would a child, which was exactly what I felt like most of the time recently. "I've been thinking." He started, "These feelings seem to come up when you are around Leah and Lola."

"I'm jealous." I admitted, my cheeks flaring. I felt him nod against my head.

"I know." He hummed, "But I think there is more to it then you think. This is what happened to me when I found out that Leah was pregnant. I got jealous that I wasn't having the first baby. I felt that as alpha of the pack, it should be me creating cubs with my mate. I think your jealousy is just that. You are alpha female and technically you should be the only female having babies in the pack, but because we are human, it didn't turn out that way. And now your wolf side is reacting to the fact that your _subordinate_ had a cub first."

I sniffed. What he was saying was actually making sense. In normal wolf packs, only the alpha male and female had cubs. No wonder I was jealous as the animal inside of me felt as though I should be in Leah's position. And my confusion was coming from the fact that my human side didn't feel the same.

"She's not my subordinate." I muttered.

Sam scoffed, "You know what I mean." His hands rubbed my sides and I tilted my head up to kiss him.

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you." Something flashed in his eyes and it made me raise an eyebrow, "Y'know...if you wanted to put an end to this jealousy thing we could just─"

"Don't even go there." I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, heading towards the house. Sending a glance back to see him chuckling behind me.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

He was my life. Looking at him, hearing him, smelling him...it all made me realise that. Suddenly, whatever happened in from now on didn't matter so much. I was stupid to think that the other stuff would make a difference to my life. A business or qualification is nothing compared to what we have. That stuff couldn't stick by me through thick and thin and it wouldn't care about making me happy or keeping me safe. Sam was everything I would ever need and no one else could persuade me otherwise, no matter how hard they tried.

I winked at him, "'Cause we have a party to attend." I drawled, turning on him and sauntering inside. He followed me, watching my back, just as he would until the day we died.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Sigh of relief there! You know the drill, REVIEW...unless you hated of course, in that case silence would be wonderful ;P xxxxx**


	33. Eighty More Years

"Your three-fifty change." I said, holding out the money to Den, a regular at the diner. He was an man in his mid forties, with large brown eyes and floppy black hair. He grinned at me, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he took his money from my hand.

"Thanks darlin'." He winked, "You tell your man that I can't wait for the wedding. Have you thought about what gifts you want?"

I slid his coffee towards him, shaking my head as I wiped my hands on my apron. "There's no need for gifts." I said, "We're just happy to have you there."

"I think you have all of the Rez there, don't you?" He teased, picking up his mug.

I chuckled, "Not quite...maybe ninety percent."

"Well get to planning girl. You haven't got long now." He bellowed in a gruff voice that came from years of smoking thick red cigars. He walked away and sat down at the table next to the window, pulling a book from his bag with a spine so cracked and worn that he must have read it countless times. I got a little caught up in watching him for some reason and didn't realise that Jake had walked in until he was standing in front of me, waving his hand in my face.

"Earth to Bella." He drawled when I blinked at him. I smiled, taking in just how good he looked in his a red and black checked shirt and tight jeans. Both of which obviously came from his imprint's family and at a guess I would have said it was Alice. He must have just come back from Fork's because he wasn't on patrol last night and I hadn't seen him around. He was spending most of his time over there now, which I understood.

"Hey you." I greeted. Glancing up at the clock on the wall I saw that it was three already, which meant my shift was finished. Sue was cleaning some plates out back so I said a quick goodbye and grabbed my coat from the rack. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked Jake as I walked around the counter.

"Let head to the diner nearer the school. That way you can get out of the workplace and we can grab some food." He said, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Sounds good." I said as we headed towards the door. "See ya, Den." I called before leaving. He looked up from his book and raised his hand, smiling.

We walked the fifteen minutes to the only other diner in the Rez. It was the one that we had visited way back in the day, before Sam and I were together. I remembered Keira trying to argue with me over Sam here and just as I thought about how long it had been since I had to suffer her, I noticed that there was an annoying giggling noise coming from a table towards the back. She was sitting there, all made up, with a guy who looked slightly older. He was pretty attractive, with a slender body and golden hair and clothes that looked new. She was still staring at me, so I made a point of running my left hand over my hair, flashing my ring.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Jake, "I thought she went to college."

"She did. She must be back for the weekend with her boyfriend or something." He shrugged as he grabbed a booth. I noticed Keira spot me and a tension came over her like a cat arching its back when threatened. I ignored her and sat down.

"Did Carlisle and the others get their invites?" I asked as we settled. We grabbed a menu each and scanned the options.

"Yeah, they were overjoyed to say the least. They just hope it's not too sunny that day, otherwise they will only make the reception."

I pouted, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That'll be a shame but I hope it's warm enough for the other guests to be comfortable."

"I was thinking..." Jake started, "That maybe, if you weren't too bothered about being married in the open, that maybe we could arrange for one of those wedding tents. Just so that they can definitely be there...and then if it rains you're covered too." He sounded as if he was trying to be cool about suggesting something and yet failing brilliantly. He obviously really wanted the Cullen's to come, he wanted them to share in our lives more often and I was happy for that to happen.

I thought about it. Getting a tent would probably be a smart idea. We hoped for sun but La Push didn't really have the reputation of allowing the clouds to part when you most wanted them to and I definitely couldn't get married in the rain. Besides, I knew that having the Cullen's there was important for Jake too; they were his other family after all.

"That's a good idea actually. I can get a white one to fit in with everything." The waitress came over and we ordered cokes and some food.

"Alice, Rose and Esme know all about that stuff. They get married to their mates over and over again, so they are pretty much pros."

"I suppose that will be you soon enough." I teased, "Getting married every few decades."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Who knows."

"I'm looking for dresses later. The girls and I are going in a few hours." I commented. The thought of finding my wedding dress made me nervous for some reason. I was looking forward to it, but actually choosing something would be so hard. I knew that I would probably take a while and if I didn't, luck was on Sue, Leah and Kim's side.

"Finally. Edward is taking me shopping for my suit tomorrow and I'm just a guest." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I think he has Armani in mind or something..."

"Nice having a sugar daddy, ain't it." I giggled, "Speaking of, I take it from what I heard the other week that there is a little more than cuddling going on between you."

His cheeks flushed and he looked around, trying to see if anyone had heard what I said. I heard the nervous flutter of his heart beat and chuckled to myself. "We've progressed." He said slowly, a cheeky smirk quirking his lips. "and it's so good."

I squealed, clapping my hands together. I didn't care who looked at me like I was a bit weird, I was so happy for Jacob. Who would have thought that at the beginning of all of this, Jake thought that nothing good would come of it. Even if it was only for a few moments, I'm glad that everything has turned out perfect for him. "So...where have we gotten to?" I asked nosily, my amusement rising when his red cheeks deepened in colour.

"Well...blowjobs, as you heard. And we've, y'know, rubbed against each other. Naked." Jake sighed, "We've still got a while to go, but its good. I'm not sure whether we'll go all the way for some time yet. Edward's pretty conservative, all the intimate contact we've had was because he lost control."

"Lost control?" I frowned.

Jake shrugged, picking up his drink and swallowing a few gulps. "I might have teased him into giving in slightly. I know, I know, it was wrong of me, but I was desperate. Every time I see him I just want to throw him down and─" He cut off, mindless of the fact that I was waiting, open mouthed, to hear what he was going to say next.

"Don't stop." I breathed and he shook his head at me.

"Let's just say that what I want to do is ultra x-rated."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Scrimping on details is mean."

He smirked at me, "The only details you need to know is that it's hard and hot and so, so good. I just can't wait for more." He blew out a breath and I could tell he was getting a little hot under the collar, if you catch my drift.

The waitress came over, a plate in each hand. She set down my burger and fries in front of me and handed Jake his steak, trying to catch his eye by giving him a subtle thrust of her chest. I wondered why, as women, we did that. Was it purposeful or did she not even realise that she was doing it. When he just thanked her and turned back to me, disappointment flittered across her face and she walked away. I picked up a fry and chewed it, thinking about why human beings find it so important to have and be the best.

"Do you think Edward would get jealous if he saw a girl all over you?" I asked.

Jake eyebrows furrowed, his mouth twisting with confusion. "Odd question but I'm not sure. Edward is really composed, I don't know whether it's in him to feel that way."

"Oh it is." I said without hesitation, "Everyone gets jealous, especially when it comes to the person they believe belongs to them. I mean, out of everything, they are the easiest thing to lose."

"Well, if he did get jealous, I doubt he would make it known until we were alone. He wouldn't lose it in front of people."

"Cue to hot, hard sex." I smirked, winking before taking a bite of my burger.

Mischief glinted in my best friends eyes and he raised an eyebrow, "Hey, maybe that's a good idea to test out."

We ate our meals, chatting quietly as we did so. I could hear Keira's conversation, she was gushing about how happy she was now with this new guy, while he listened along, murmuring likewise comments. Her voice was a lot louder than what would be normal for a conversation between two people, pretty much everyone in the place was now part of their chat, but I knew that she must be doing it for my benefit. God forbid that I left without knowing that she was over what happened and that she is _so_ happy now. I still feel a little smug, knowing that I won the real battle there. Even if it wasn't much of a fight.

"So do you know what kind of dress you want?" Jake asked, bending his head to sip his drink through the straw.

I shook my head, "Nope." I shrugged, "I've got no idea...I haven't even had time to flick through those magazines Kim bought round."

"What exactly have you been doing?"

"Working, visiting Lola, sorting out details like food and chairs and flowers. And I've got to decide on what Sam should be wearing as well as Paul and Leah. I didn't think getting married would be so much hard work."

Jacob smirked at me, "Well you're only going to do it once. You might as well enjoy it."

"True." I finished my food and pushed my plate away from me a little. "Fingers crossed this afternoon goes well. I don't want to come back and still have no idea what I want."

"I'm sure that won't happen. After all you will be trying on dresses for hours, I'm sure you will get an idea of what style and colour you want."

"Let's hope so."

We took a stroll to the beach and walked barefoot through the water, holding hands like we used to. It was still crazy to think how far we have both come. I remember playing tag and getting mucky in the back yard and having sleepovers, but ever since returning it's not quite been the same. We are moving on from that, which isn't always such a bad thing, but sometimes I wished it hadn't been so quick. To think that our pack had evolved so quickly in what seems to be such little time. What with Sam, Me, Leah and Jake imprinting and Collin and Brady admitting to their imprint. Leah having the baby. Becoming friends and practically family with the Cullen's. It was so much more than expected. It seems like I'm watching my life in fast forward and trying to catch up so that when it stops, I'm in the right place. I've failed a few times, sure, but I reckon considering its only my first year I'm doing pretty good.

After an hour or so, Jake had to go and see Billy, having spent a little too much time in forks recently. I headed home, walking quietly and looking around, watching people walk past and listening to the sounds of nature. I wondered whether Sam would be home yet, since he had left for work just before six. The girls were meeting me at home in only a few moments so as soon as I got through the door I headed into the living room, patting Loup as he shuffled around my legs, sniffing my ankles.

Sam was lounging on the sofa, spread out with an arm behind his head. He still had his uniform on and his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily. I smiled and rolled my eyes, leaving him to rest as I ran upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. I was looking for a little comfort before having to be in and out of clothes all evening. Heading downstairs again, I fed the dog before hedging into the living room again. I wouldn't wake him up, mainly because he needed some rest but I kissed Sam on the cheek just as I heard the sputtering of the truck parking up. For some reason we had decided to squish into the truck for this trip again, I'm not sure why but I think it was Kim's doing.

I grabbed my bag and headed out. I could see the girls were already in the cab and quickly yanked the door open and threw myself in. "This is much easier with Leah being half the size." I sniggered as I closed the door behind me.

"Tell me about it." She replied as the other two chuckled, "There are a lot of things that are easier to do without the bump."

"Oh yeah." Kim wagged her eyebrows.

Sue shook her head and turned the truck around, heading down the road. "Have you ever wondered why most of your conversations involve sexual suggestions and double entendres?"

"Because we're young?" I tried, shrugging my shoulders.

"We're human?" Kim added, looking at me as if in query to whether her answer worked.

Leah frowned, "I just reckon it's because we all a bunch of horny animals."

"And you've just had a baby." Kim chuckled, "I thought you might want time off of all that."

"Are you kidding me? Nothing dried up just because there is a child." Leah shifted, "I reckon its worse now."

"Poor Rylan." Sue muttered quietly, although it was loud enough for us all to hear. Leah faked a shocked gasp and pouted, sticking her lips out.

"Anyway..." I cleared my throat, "What's on the agenda?"

"Getting you a wedding dress." Leah scoffed as though I had forgotten that was what we were supposed to be doing.

I pulled a face at her and she laughed more, "I know _that_." I said, "But how and where?"

"There are a few dress shops that we will visit. We don't have all the time in the world but there will be enough if you find the right one or no dress at all." Sue said the last part as though that would be the worst thing to happen in the world. She was doing so much for this wedding and I know she was looking forward to having the whole thing happen. Leah's wedding was simple and easy...mine wasn't. There were going to be so many more people and so much more money to spend. She was loving it, I'm sure of that but it was stressful too.

"I hope I can find one. I'm desperate to know what I'm going to wear."

"So are we." They all said in unison.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Kim rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you're supposed to know what kind of thing you want."

"I know, it's just I never thought about getting married at this age, I thought I'd have years to think about it. And now I don't know what I want."

"Well we still have some time." Sue said, "Not much...but some." She added, "You're getting married in about four months, it's going to go rather quickly you know."

"Yeah, I know. Oh that reminds me, I was thinking about getting a tent to cover the ceremony, just in case it rains and if it's too sunny it'll block out the rays for the Cullen's. We can have the food cook beneath it in the evening as well."

Sue nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, I've seen a few adverts for those in the wedding magazines so we can take a look tomorrow."

I leant back in my seat, thinking about everything that I need to do to get this wedding sorted. It was no wonder that I have been subconsciously putting it off, organising a wedding was just demanding, even with all the help I'm getting. I was definitely looking forward to the day itself, just so that I didn't have to plan anything anymore and could have a nice, long holiday with my soulmate.

We got to Port Angeles and walked straight into the first dress shop that was on Sue's list. It was a large place, most likely well known to those who were into this kind of thing. With posh chairs and table with a silver tray full of glasses of champagne. Around the room were racks of dresses, some wedding dresses and some bridesmaids. I saw a gorgeous deep red halter dress that would look great on Leah as my maid of honour and made a note of it to get her to try it on once I was done.

I walked the entire store, sifting through the dresses, my hands touching silk and lace and satin, the materials soft and delicate on my skin but still I saw nothing that interested me. I tried on the dresses they suggested but found them either the wrong cut, the wrong colour, too much of this or too little of that. Nothing appeased me or excited me and I had to close my eyes and pray that this would not continue for long.

"Stop panicking." Leah spoke calmly as she pulled another down over my head. This one was a slinky number. Pleated chiffon in a glistening white with a slit in the skirt that reached my thigh. I knew already that I wouldn't choose it but I had given up fighting and had decided that maybe only trying them on would show me which one I wanted.

"I'm not panicking." I lied, smoothing the material down as the skirt fell to the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, tilting my head as I surveyed myself.

Leah scoffed, shaking her head, "I know you. I can see it in your eyes. You will find a dress, don't worry."

I closed my eyes, taking a breath before opening them again. The dress was nice and I looked good in it, but it didn't want it. I held my arms up and Leah slipped it off of me. "I know I will." I said, "I just want to find it now."

"Impatient woman."

"Can you blame me?" I asked, casting my eyes towards the other dresses that hung on the silver pegs in the changing room. Kim and Sue sat on the other side of the curtain, chatting away, both of them resigned to the fact that we would be going somewhere else.

"Not at all, just don't stress yourself out over it."

I shrugged pointlessly but thought about it, knowing that she was right. To get stressed out over all this was silly. I still had time but it was easy to worry when I was thinking about the biggest day of my life so far. Groaning thickly, I grabbed the next dress and tried to force myself to relax

An hour later and I was in the same, dress-less situation, a permanent pout on my lips. I was tired of not getting anywhere with this and wanted so desperately to find _the_ dress. The one that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it on a hanger or decorating a mannequin. The one that I knew would fit me perfectly just by looking at it. The one that would instil that yearning in me for the second of July to come by as soon as possible, just so that I could wear it down the aisle and show Sam just how beautiful I could be. But it wasn't happening.

We were on the way to shop number three after two failed attempts at trying to find the 'one'. I had realised, quite soon into this shopping expedition, that I was thankful that I was only doing this one time and one time only. Trying on wedding dresses equalled nothing more than being pulled around, getting sweaty and messing up my hair, all to spend a few seconds in a dress that I either felt looked ridiculous, couldn't breathe in or cut in under my arms. I must have tried on twenty dresses so far and while the girls were trying to keep my spirits up, they were struggling and I was close to giving up today.

"Stop it!" Sue growled, throwing a look over her shoulder at me as we walked through the streets. "This is the last stop today anyway, so we need to give it a go otherwise you might miss out."

"I know." I pouted, scuffing my trainers against the pavement.

"Don't worry about it." Kim said, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me against her.

Leah came in on my other side and tapped her hand against my arm, "Bells, we may just have to go further afield. Maybe we'll find something in Seattle or we'll just have to fly to Paris." She winked and I chuckled.

"Maybe." I nodded, smiling.

"Baby girl, it'll all work out in the end." Sue said before she slowed to a stop. "Here we are." She turned towards the shop and pushed the door open. It seemed to be a small wedding boutique; through the window I could see the silver rails of dresses covered in clear plastic and white armchairs with a patterned cloth upholstery. The fitting rooms were hidden behind a silver curtain that at this moment was tied to one side, its material folding in on itself perfectly.

Kim and Leah went in next and I went to follow them went I stopped short, my eyes moving to the other window and taking in the display. My heart started racing before I even had time to focus on what I was seeing, but when I had, I wasn't disappointed. I had found it finally...that dress that was not just a dress but _the _dress. I had thought that I would be going home with nothing but now, looking at the perfect gathering of materials that called at me from behind the glass, I knew that I didn't have to worry. I was going to have a dress and it was going to be this beautiful, majestic thing.

It was a full length, A-line gown with a corset closure. It wasn't white or ivory like I had expected my dress to be, but rather a very light gold. The overlapping ruched bodice progressed into the softly draped skirt so perfectly that my hand flew to my chest, pressing against myself and trying to contain the bah-dump bah-dump's of my heart. The gathered skirt was inset with a panel of such delicate looking lace that also embellished the neckline and side skirt. I loved it.

"Bella what are you─" Sue stopped short as she poked her head outside to find me. "Ah!" she squeaked, "Girls she found it." she grabbed my hand and yanked me inside.

Leah and Kim were already seated in the chairs, sipping cups of what smelt like coffee. The shop assistant was standing beside them, dressed in a neat pencil skirt and ruffle front blouse. She grinned widely, cocking her head, her blonde bob swinging slightly with the movement. Sue rushed over to her, letting go of my hand.

"We need to see the dress in the window, please." She said, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Finally." Kim muttered jokingly.

"Ah, the Maggie Sottero. No problem, just give me a second to take it off the mannequin. It's the only one we have in store." The woman, Kate her name badge stated, lifted her hand towards two other cups of coffee. "Sit down and relax a little, it may take me some time." she plodded off towards the window display, pulling back the white curtain and slipping behind it.

I grabbed my coffee and swallowed three long gulps. I was getting hungry now and hoped the coffee would stave it off for a while. At least until I had tried the dress on. I could the girls tittering excitedly but couldn't take my eyes off of the curtain, watching as it rippled with Kate's movements behind it.

"I'm going to be honest here...I was getting worried." Kim admitted, holding her hands up. I glared playfully at her. "Seriously, I didn't think it would be this hard to find a dress when most of them look great on you anyway. Bitch."

I crinkled my nose at her, sticking my tongue out. "That poufy one didn't look good."

"Ain't that the truth. I never thought a person could look like a cloud." Leah laughed to herself, the mirth in it showing just how much seeing me looking ridiculous amused her. I glared at her and she laughed even more.

"Here we are." Kate said loudly as she came out from behind the curtain, my dress draped over her arms.

I jumped up and went to have a closer look. I reached to touch the bodice, just a light stroke of my fingertips, I didn't want to ruin it. "Wow, I can't wait to see it on." I said, to no-one in particular.

"Let's get it on then." Kate suggested, nodding towards the fitting room. "Head on in there, I'm right behind you." I headed into the dressing room and waited as she pulled the curtain closed behind me. She hung the dress up as I stripped out of my clothes. "So when's the wedding?" she asked, her eyes dropping to my left hand and widening when she saw my ring. "Wow, that's lovely."

I lifted my hand to look at it, "Yeah, it is isn't it. We're getting married on July 2nd."

"Not too long to wait then." She said as she gathered up the dress and lifted it above my head.

"No, which is why I'm glad to have found this dress now."

"It's always the most nerve wracking part, finding the right dress."

I lifted my arms up and she slid the dress down my body. I faced away from the mirror, not wanting to spoil my first look. Kate moved behind me and started tightening the corset, pulling quite hard on the ribbons so that it squeezed my ribs tighter than I wanted. I mentioned this and she loosened it a little.

"So what's your man like then?" She asked, the question coming out as if she had asked it a thousand times before. Which too be honest, she probably had. I wonder whether they had a script to follow for when they spoke to the brides; personally I couldn't think of anything worse than having to deal with picky bridezilla's all day.

I thought about how to describe Sam and came to a halt. It wasn't an easy task, at least not for me, when I found almost everything he did perfect. Even the things that pissed me off I liked, just because it was him doing it. I didn't tell her that because I didn't want to look like an love-struck fool...even if I was.

"He's great." I started, wincing at myself when my voice pitched a little higher than usual. "He's just a good guy, y'know. He looks after me." She was faffing around with the neckline of my dress and I saw her eyes drop to my ring. I wondered whether she was suggesting that it was his money that looked after me or if she was jealous, I was used to women I didn't know judging me for what I have with Sam that the idea that she was just admiring my ring again, didn't cross my mind until afterwards.

"That's good." She said, heading back behind me to finally securing the ribbons. "It's all you need isn't it...a man who takes care of you"

"It goes both ways. Do you have a man?"

"No." Her tone was a little sharper than I had expected, but no outwardly rude. "Haven't found my prince charming just yet. They never seem to work out."

"Well men do have two major faults." I smiled, trying to ease her obvious unhappiness at her current situation.

She came around to my front, smoothing out the skirt as she did. "What are they?"

I smiled at her, "The things they say and the things they do."

She laughed and nodded as if she could relate. "Isn't that the truth. Now, ready to look in the mirror?"

I wasn't really sure whether I was. This would be it, I knew that once I saw myself in this dress that there was no going back. It had to look good because there was nothing else I would be able to wear. Crossing my fingers, I turned around and faced the mirror. It felt as if my heart stopped for a minute and my stomach churned with nerves as soon as I saw myself. It really was the perfect dress for me; it hugged my figure and its light gold tones sat nicely against my creamy flesh. The skirt wasn't too big but it was enough of a statement and the detail on the bodice was wonderful. I tried to see myself with my hair and makeup done, walking down the aisle and the image came easily.

"I'll take it." I said, even though she must have realised that I wouldn't let myself lose this masterpiece.

"Let's show your girls." Kate said, throwing back the curtain just as I turned around.

Sue, Leah and Kim had been talking but as soon as I was revealed they shut the hell up and stared at me in silence for a good minute. I was starting to get a little agitated when Kim whispered.

"Wow."

"It's fabulous." Sue beamed, her eyes flickering all over me. I thought for a second about my mother and realised that I hadn't had a second about her not being here for this moment. Did that mean there was something wrong with me? How could I have forgotten about her in this? I realised quickly that it was because she wasn't as accessible to me anymore and that the people sitting in front of me were just as much my family as she was. They were as close to me, maybe even more so, then those that I shared my blood with.

"I'm having it." I stated, looking down at myself again.

Leah blinked at me, "I'm not surprised. It's beautiful."

"How much is it?" Sue asked Kate, who smiled tightly at her.

"Twelve hundred." She said.

My eyes widened slightly, surprised that it wasn't even more expensive. I had been saving money from the diner for my dress and I did have enough, so I wasn't too bothered. Sue nodded and pulled her purse from her bag. I frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"This is going to be your wedding present from your father and I." She said.

"Are you serious?" I gawped. "You can't do that."

"Yes we can." She stated, "And we are."

"Seeing you in that makes me want to get married." Kim pouted, staring at me like I was some fictional character come to life.

I stood, frozen "Is his happening?" I asked and they all smiled at me reassuringly in unison. I took a deep breath, my mind a blur. "Wow, okay. I need to get home to my fiancé I reckon." I wanted him now. Wanted to hold him and kiss him and just feel him next to me.

"I'll help you slip out of the dress." Kate smiled, "And then we'll order you a brand new one."

She followed me back into the dressing room and wrestled me out of the dress. She left me to get dressed and I could hear her talking with Sue, ordering me a brand new dress and handing over the first instalment of money. I hadn't expected her to offer to pay for it, but I knew it would be one of my favourite wedding presents; one that I hoped would go on to any daughter I may have with my Sam.

I dressed quickly and escaped the dressing room, walking straight Leah's arms. She hugged me, smiling like that cat who got cream. "I'm so happy right now." She whispered to me, "Before you came into our lives, I never thought I'd be happy again. I'm so glad that Sam imprinted on you, so glad you get your happily ever after. Especially since you delivered me mine."

I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. emotions running high, I squeezed her tighter and let out a quaky breath. "Love you sis." I muttered.

"Right are we all set?" Kim asked as Leah and I pulled apart.

Sue came over, "We are, I've booked in the next sent of measurements for when the dress arrives. Let's get home shall we."

We found the car again, and chatted all the way back about the wedding and the reception. I was happy to get home in the end though; it was getting dark and I wanted to see Sam. Sue dropped me off last and waved goodbye as I bounced up the path. My mood set firmly on the good side for the time being. Loup greeted me when I walked through the door by yipping loudly and head butting my calves. I stroked his head and followed the heart-warming, mouth-watering scent of hot pizza into the kitchen. Sam was standing at the counter, transferring slices of meat pizza from the box onto two plates. He looked up at me as I came in and smiled.

"Hey you." He said, closing the pizza box and picking up the two plates, meeting me halfway and leaning down to kiss me.

"Hey." I replied between kisses. "Have a nice sleep earlier?" I asked and he blushed slightly as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said as we went to sit at the table. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It would have been nice to see you a bit before you left."

I chuckled, shaking my head, "You were tired, I'd much rather you rest. Was work okay?" I took a large bite of pizza and savoured the flavours on my tongue as he nodded.

"Yeah, not too bad. Arrested a couple of kids for shoplifting, broke up a domestic...the usual." He cocked his head at me, chewing slowly. "So, did you find a dress."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading my lips, "Maybe." I said, shrugging innocently and pointlessly since my smile gave me away.

He winked at me, "Well, good luck with that."

"You fancy going for a run after this? I need to spread my legs a little." I took another bite of pizza, arching my back to stretch out the kinks that had formed from a long day on my feet. I was tired but I knew that I needed to phase and play for a bit before bed. Sam and I haven't been out just the two of us for a few weeks now and the wolf in me was itching to race around with her mate.

Sam's eyes widened a little, as if surprised by my question. Maybe it was a little out of the blue. "Absolutely!" he said, "That would be great, we haven't done that in a while. I hope no-one else is about."

"So do I, it'll be nice if it's just you and I."

"Speaking of, I arranged the flights for the honeymoon today, we're flying to Hawaii on the 3rd then its onto Bali from there, Australia, Thailand, Cambodia, china and then Fiji for a last relaxing destination."

God, just thinking about all those places made me want to jump on the plane straight away. "Sounds amazing." I sighed happily, "Just you and me, chilling out in the sun or travelling around. It'll be the first time that it's just the two of us for longer than a couple of hours."

"Yeah well being the leaders of the pack doesn't come with much private time."

"I'm not complaining. We get enough."

"Yeah we do." Sam's grin turned salacious and he winked at me before shoving almost half a slice of pizza in his gob.

"Sexy." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I couldn't stop my grin. "I saw Keira today." I threw in. Sam blinked at me, his face blank. "Remember...the girl that slapped me because she was obsessed with you."

"Oh her." Sam raised his eyebrows, "She didn't start anything did she?"

"Nah, she was with some boy. I made sure to flash my ring though."

"Of course you did. Just had to stake your claim."

I nodded, "Can you blame me?"

"No. Whenever any guy looks at you I want to grab you and kiss you hard, just so they know you are mine."

"So romantic." I sniggered, finishing off the last of my food and leaning back in my chair.

Sam finishes off three more large slices and shoves the box with the last slice into the fridge, no doubt for when we come back from our run. I watch him move around the kitchen, cleaning up and singing Rihanna's 'we found love' to himself and wondered what I would do without him. I was glad that I wouldn't need to find out. This man was going to be my husband in a few short months and from there it was just going to be us in charge of our own little family. The thought was enough to make me smile even more and Sam caught sight of it and sent me a questioning gaze. I shook my head, silently telling him not to worry about it.

"Let's go out then." Sam said once he was done, rubbing his hands together in excitement. I slipped my ring off and placed it on the counter, not wanting to lose it when I phased. I had half a mind to take my clothes off too but I doubt I'd get away with another indecent exposure incident if I got caught.

Sam grabbed my hand and led me out, shooing Loup back when he tried to escape with us. My poor puppy whined sadly when Sam shut the door and I felt bad for leaving him behind but I knew it would be better without him wanting to climb all over us. My fiancé obviously didn't feel the same way, he just scoffed and pulled me along, in a rush apparently.

"Whoa, slow down there." I said, giving is arm a harsh yank, not that he felt it what with the fact that his arms were about three times the size of mine, his superior strength matching that too.

He grinned at me, pulling around to stop in front of me. He hands cupped my face and he leant in until there was barely any space between our mouths. "I'm going to kiss you now." He said before fixing his lips over mine. My hands came to rest of his arms, slid up to his shoulders and then down his chest, feeling the thick, rock hard muscle which only served to send flashes of heat through my body. He kissed me hard, not even allowing me to take a proper breath, his hands slipped down my back to squeeze my ass and I squeaked my surprise into his mouth.

He pulled back, grinning smugly as I tried to catch my breath. "What was that for?" I asked but he just shrugged.

"I just wanted to kiss you." He grabbed my hand again and we walked to the forest, ducking under branches and climbing over logs until we were in deep enough that we could safely remove our clothes, staring intently at each other as we did so but ignoring our bodies physical reactions. It was pretty much given that if we were around each other and there was naked flesh on show that it was going to be hard to keep up with what we were doing and not rush at each other and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Here, give them to me." I said, holding my hand out for his clothes. He chucked them over and I hid them with mine under a sparse scattered of leaves and a few twigs. We were too far in for someone to stumble along them, especially at this time of day.

Leaves crackled beneath my bare feet and the wind licked at my skin so gently that I shivered not from the cold but from something else entirely. I walked over to Sam, who swatted my bare butt as soon as I was close enough, and nodded my head towards the rise of the woods, where the trees were denser.

"Ready?"

Sam wagged his eyebrows, "Am I ever." He said and phased into the huge, black wolf that he was. He took off into the trees with bounding leaps, his muscular legs pushing off of the ground with effortless ease. I watched, slightly mesmerised before I snapped out of it and phased myself.

My bones and muscles and organs shifted, rearranged themselves as my body changed from human to wolf. I felt fur sprout, tickling my flesh before I couldn't really feel it at all. When I was all canine, I licked at my muzzle and felt the wind ruffle my long snowy coat.

_Came and get me baby._

Sam's voice in my head was teasing and I shot off after him, legs moving swiftly beneath me. My paw smacked into the earth with dull thumps as smells assaulted me; dead leaves, damp dirt, other animals. I smelt deer and my mouth watered, I forgot for a second that I was supposed to be following Sam and almost turned into the direction of what smelt like a meal. It didn't matter that I just ate, the thought of fresh meat, of hot blood flooding my mouth, it made me suddenly starving all over again.

_Hey, eyes on the prize._ Sam thought, sending me thoughts of him and I in a more favourable position. I scoffed and chased after him, the images in his mind showing me where to go to get to him. I whipped passed trees, stirring up leaves around me as I went, I caught sight of black fur and pushed myself harder.

Then it all went blank. His thoughts hidden from me by darkness. I looked around me, stopping in my tracks, trying to figure out what was going on. I could feel him still and knew that he was hiding from me on purpose. I sniffed around, trying to scent him and catching his spicy aroma a second before a huge solid shape smacked into my side. I went flying, rolling across the ground with my attacker. Teeth nipped at my throat and clipped my ears but I fought back just as valiantly, scrabbling against my foe as I tried to gain the upper ground.

It wasn't working very well though. Sam was much bigger and strong than me and he was determined to win. I used my smaller stature to my advantage though, darting out from beneath him to escape. I ran, my legs pumping hard, burning even. I could feel him behind me and the sound of his paws hitting the ground was so loud it was as if it was coming from inside my head. Birds scattered from trees as we ran passed. Sam's mind was just full of the need to catch me now and mine was racing with ways to escape.

I felt teeth snap at my tail and took a sharp turn to the right, racing downhill to ease the ache of my legs. I heard and yip and what sounded like a crash and laughed heartedly.

_Gutted. _I thought, making sure he knew how it amused me. His growl filled my mind but I didn't let it distract me. I circled round, going wide as to miss him on the way up. The trees got thicker and I had to make more nimble moves so that I didn't crash like Sam had.

_I'm getting closer._ Sam thought, chuckling evilly.

I didn't stop to looked around but I would have to pause soon. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I panted hard, trying to breathe and cool down. My heart was thumping away in my chest and my energy bar was dwindling a little now. Constant running got tiring after a while. I could feel my legs slowing no matter how hard I pushed them. I was about to stop for a second, just to scout out a place to hide when I heard the snap of a twig from behind me. I shot around, presented with my fiancé in his wolf form standing a few yards away, staring at me with hunger in his gaze. He licked his muzzle and slowly cocked his head.

_This is it._ He thought, images of me pinned beneath him, his muzzle around my throat, flashed through my head. _Want to surrender._

_Surrender my ass._ I replied and he pounced.

I dodged the first one, skirting around him, but I was too late for the second time he lunged. His mouth locked around my neck and his body pushed me down into the ground. I was on my back, my paws pressed against his chest and my mouth open, trying to snap at him. I growled, snarling as my back legs kicked out but it didn't change a thing, he still had the upper hand.

_Surrender._

I barked, _No..._ I wasn't going to give up that easy, but he knew that now didn't he. I could see him smiling in my mind.

_Give into me._ Sam yipped, _I've got you now, you might as well give up._

_Well have you ever known me to give up?_

His teeth tightened around my throat, not enough to really hurt but just enough to pinch. _This is me, Bella, you've got to give it up to me. We've got eighty years left of this._

_I can't wait._ I replied, closing my mouth and letting my head fall back to expose my throat more. He let go of me, his teeth releasing and his tongue snaking out to lap at my neck, my chin and my muzzle.

_I love you._ He thought, getting off of me and letting me roll over.

I shook myself and leaves, stones and dirt flew from my fur. _I know. _I sent back to him and he chuckled.

_Come on you,_ he said, _let's go home_.

I watched as he started through the trees, his tail swishing from side to side. I followed quickly, nipping his flank as I passed him.

_I could deal with eighty years of this. _I thought, making sure he could tell how happy I was.

I knew he was smiling when he said, _So could I._

* * *

_**Review for me! xx **  
_

_**Check out and follow my blog, Books 4 Brains, if you want to read honest book reviews. Link is on my profile page xxxx**_


End file.
